Tears of Love
by Gatita-yaoi
Summary: Continuacion de "My life in the new school" Luego de 4 meses separados y sin saber nada de el, Arthur decide viajar a Canada para ver a Alfred ¿como reaccionara al verlo despues de tanto tiempo? ¿las cosas seguiran igual que antes cuando los dos esten juntos nuevamente? o ¿Algo cambiara entre ellos? Mpreg y Lemon. UsUk Spamano GerIta PruAus -basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers-
1. Chapter 0- prologo-

**Annyeonghaseyo OwO**

**Primero que nada, lamento en verdad haberme demorado tanto en subir la secuela de "My life in the new school", la computadora se me daño y me toco primero usar la de mi madre y en esa no valía subir archivos a fan fiction y después le pedí la computadora a mi hermana, y en esa si funcionooo~ kampaii! Y ahora después de tanta espera al fin está terminado el prólogo de este fic "Tears of Love" **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya tampoco me pertenece el dorama de "Boys Before Flowers" :3**

**Advertencias: Mencion de nuevos personajes y un Arthur un poco mas delicado :3 y mpreg XD**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo :D **

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

**Tears Of Love 3**

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

**Capitulo 0: Prologo**

"El país se encuentra en una situación alarmante debido a la muerte del presidente James el cual antes de su muerte se habia desmayado durante una conferencia y lo transladaron a Quebeq, la ciudad franco-canadiense, dejando pendientes algunos tratados con la nacion vecina. Ahora, su hijo Alfred sera el que continue con los proyectos que su padre ha dejado atrás tras su muerte."

Arthur apago la television y solto un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del restaurante algo cansado.

¿No has tenido noticias de él?- pregunto Lovino mirando a su amigo suspirar e intentar sonreír y parecer despreocupado- ya han pasado más de 4 meses…entiendo que ese bastardo este muy ocupado pero por lo menos debería llamarte, ese idiota irresponsable- mascullo cruzándose de brazos algo enojado, vio que Arthur simplemente bajo la mirada y paso una mano por su abultado vientre.- ¿Por lo menos sigue en contacto con los BF4?- pregunto por ultimo esperando que el inglés por fin hable.

Supongo que está tratando de ser cauteloso…- hablo con calma- todos parecen estar muy ocupados- dijo por ultimo bajando la mirada nuevamente.

Tal vez este ocupado ahora que está en la universidad, pero yo no lo veo así, más bien debe estar feliz con todas las chicas que está conociendo y se olvido de sus propios amigos- dijo el italiano mirando divertido como Arthur fruncía el ceño al imaginarse la idea de que lo que la habia dicho fuese verdad, suspiro acariciando su vientre con delicadeza sintiendo los movimientos de su bebe, ya iba por el sexto mes de embarazo a pesar de tener aspecto de apenas ir por el cuarto. Regreso a ver a Sadiq, el cual se habia dormido sobre una de las mesas del lugar.

Oh, Gupta…mi amor, no me ignores- dijo entre sueños haciendo que Arthur y Lovino se rieran, pero pararon de hacerlo cuando la campana que indicaba que alguien habia ingresado al local habia sonado.

Miren nada mas, el chef está dormido en la mesa y los empleados conversando como si no estuviesen trabajando…este restaurante es un desastre- dijo el extraño viejito que se había convertido en un cliente habitual del restaurante, Sadiq se levantó como resorte y salio casi corriendo a la cocina.

Ash…nuevamente vino el viejo…- mascullo el italiano cruzandose de brazos

¿Qué pedira esta vez?- se pregunto Arthur recordando las últimas veces que había visto a aquel anciano en el restaurante.

Siempre que viene ordena algo raro- Lovino miro de reojo al viejo señor que se habia sentado en una de las mesas y los miraba con cara de pocos amigos

¿Qué era?- se pregunto intentando acordarse lo que aquel señor había pedido la primera vez que habia ido al restaurante.

Una vez ordeno pato a la naranja- recordó el de ojos miel intentando rememorar que mas era lo que había pedido su cliente.

Y también Cou…couk… ¿Cómo era?- se pregunto a sí mismo el británico

¿Coux?-

Estos chicos son igual de incopetentes que su jefe, era coq au vin, ignorantes - gruño el anciano mirandolos superficialmente- ya no pierdan mas el tiempo y tráiganme mi comida, rápido- dijo golpeando la mesa para hacer que los dos chicos se apuren. Como siempre era el rubio el que lo había servido, dejándole lo que había ordenado en la mesa. Cuando ya termino de comer, hasta el último arroz.

Disculpe señor, ¿Qué tal estuvo su comida?- pregunto el inglés sonriendo un poco.

Me lo he comido todo porque no quiero ir al infierno por desperdiciar la comida ¿acaso no vieron mi cara de disgusto al comerlo?- dijo entre dientes mientras se levantaba de la mesa y cogía sus cosas, no sin antes dejar algunos billetes sobre la mesa pagando por la comida.

Pues yo pensé que se iba a comer hasta el plato.- se burlo el italiano, el anciano lo fulmino con la mirada ante tal falta de respeto

Díganle al cocinero que desperdicia su tiempo siendo chef- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del restaurante para salir de allí, Arthur miro hacia afuera, estaba lloviendo. Se acerco a un perchero que estaba en una de las esquinas del lugar y cogió un paraguas para entregárselo al anciano.

Señor- llamo su atención sonriendo amablemente, el viejo volteo a verlo.

¿Qué pasa chico?- dijo mirando al británico.

Pues, está lloviendo y veo que no trae paraguas- dijo entregándole el dichoso objeto- me lo devuelve la próxima vez que lo vea- sonrió amablemente, el hombre lo miro con ternura reflejada en sus ojos.

Cada vez que te veo, me recuerdas mas a una flor de loto- dijo clavando sus azules ojos en los verdes del joven.

¿Eh?... ¿F-Flor de loto?- Arthur lo miro confundido y sin entender sus palabras

¿Sabes porque las flores de loto crecen en el lodo?- le pregunto sonriendo superiormente, Arthur intento analizar la pregunta del anciano, mas no encontró respuesta

No… ¿Por qué?- pregunto sin entender el motivo por el cual le preguntaba eso.

Te lo dejo como tarea para la próxima vez que nos veamos, Aideu garcon- se despidió mientras salía del lugar con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur se encontraba ahora en su casa, estaba sentado en la sala leyendo mientras sus padres y su hermano tejían, actividad que su madre les habia enseñado cuando se entero del embarazo de su hijo, habia sido algo problemático contárselo a sus padres, aunque se lo tomaron bien, con una leve excepción de su padre, ya que estaba preocupado por el, pero lo entendía.

Flachback.

Arthur se encontraba en su habitacion deprimido, habia pasado ya una semana desde que Alfred se fue y se entero de su emabrazo, las dos noticias al mismo tiempo no fueron nada agradables, pero habia terminado aceptandolo, las naunseas se habian incrementado al igual que el malestar y cansancio, sentía que no aguantaria eso los 8 meses que le quedaban de embarazo, ya que como el doctor le había dicho, un embarazo masculino era muy complicado y delicado, el bebe se tardaba mas tiempo en desarrollarse, con un total de 10 meses, un mes mas que un embarazo femenino, ya que su cuerpo se tardaba mas tiempo en adaptarse y adquirir las funciones necesarias para crear una vida. Y asi después de unas varias semanas las nanceas habian aumentado radicalmente al igual que el cansancio, corrio al baño a devolver el desayuno que le habia preparado su madre ante la mirada preocupada de su familia. Un embarazo era algo que no se podia ocultar, asi que tenia que tarde o temprano decircelo a su familia.

-Arthur ¿Qué te pasa hijo?- pregunto su padre mirandolo preocupado, ya que no era la primera ez que eso pasaba, si no ya habian sido reiteradamente.

-N-no es nada…- djo al salir del baño, pero un dolor en su vientre le hizo soltar un pequeño quejido y sostenerse la parte adolorida.

-No me digas que…-susurro su madre sorprendida al analizar los sintomas de su hijo.- no, no es posible.- se dijo después a si misma, se acerco a su hijo y lo miro fijamente- di que te pasa- dijo en un tono algo serio.

-Yo…bueno…es dificil de explicar- musito intentando buscar las palabras mas apropiadas para decirselo a sus padres.

-Solo dilo- dijo su madre con los ojos en blanco y poca paciencia algo rencorosa de ver a su hijo vomitar su preciada comida.

-Yo…estoy embarazado- dijo algo bajito, pero sufisientemente alto como para que sus padres escucharan y entraran en shock por la noticia.

-¿E-enserio?- dijo su madre con los ojos brillosos y despues se lanzo a abrazarlo emocionada, había acertado en lo que le estaba pasando a su hijo, aunque era algo increible en un principio, y aun las dudas de si eso era posible la invadian pero se sentía feliz por su hijo, por el contrario su padre se veia algo preocupado y enojado, sabia como era la actitud de su padre, era muy contraria a la de su madre, pero desde el principio se espero que su padre no lo aceptara, que lo mandara de la casa o algo por el estilo.

-Si… lo siento…- susurro deprimiendose al instante, sintiendo sus ojos humedos y que su animo decaia rapidamente, maldiciendo internamente a los cambios hormonales.

-Arthur, tan solo tienes 17 años, aun no terminas el colegio y la universidad va a ser dificil si aparte debes cuidar a tu hijo- regaño su padre, sin embargo en tono calmado.- sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora tienes que cuidar de tu bebe, y hacerte responsable de tus actos.

-¡Henry no es su culpa!…no completamente- susurro lo ultimo y despues miro a su hijo con ternura- te apoyaremos hijo- dijo sonriendo- ah~ jamas pense que podia compartir mis experiencias en el embarazo con mis hijos, por eso queria hijas, pero es una alegria que ahora pueda hablar de eso contigo love- dijo su madre emocionada, su padre y el simplemente suspiraron, pero lo que sorprendio al ingles fue que cuando su padre estaba saliendo de la habitacion paso acarciando sus cabellos cariñosamente, como no lo habia hecho desde que tenia 5 años.

-Ves, tu papi puede que este algo preocupado, pero igual te apoyara, al igual que tu hermano ¿verdad Peter?- el pequeño de ojos azules solto un respingo asustado al ser descubierto por su madre, la cual ni siquiera lo habia mirado.

-S-si por supuesto que te ayudare, Arthur idiota, ademas de que es mi sobrino ¿verdad?- dijo riendose un poco.

ndo se acordaba de Alfred, por eso preferia no hablar de el.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Arthur, mira, ¡es parecido a Alfred!- dijo su hermano al terminar de tejer su muñeco, que era identico al estadounidense, incluso tenia su extraño mechon flotante, el britanico miro a su hermano con mala cara, aun le dolia cuando se acordaba de Alfred, por eso preferia no hablar de el.

-Se parece mucho- dijo su madre sonriendo mientras terminaba de tejer el pequeño vestido que habia estado haciendo- ¿Qué tal este Arthur? ¿te gusta?- pregunto mostrandole el vestido que era de color blanco con un corazon en la mitad- ¿crees que le quede a mi hermosa nieta?- dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Yo le teji un juguete a mi sobrino- sonrio Peter alzando el muñeco que había hecho de Alfred

-Va a ser niña- gruño su madre

-¡Sera niño, asi tendre con quien jugar!-

-Sera niña, asi tendre a quien tejerle hermosos vestidos y con quien compartir lo que no pude compartir con ustedes dos-

-Las niñas son lloronas-

-Y los niños aburridos-

-Arthur dijo que iba a ser niño-

-Mentira, dijo que iba a ser niña-

-Les dije que aun no se que va a ser…- susurro sin animos de seguir lidiando con los infantiles discuciones de su madre y su hermano por que sera su bebe.

-Aunque…por lo pequeño que es tu vientre…parece que va a ser niña y no niño…hijo, debes alimentarte mas, para tener 6 meses estas muy delgado, parece que recien tienes 4 meses de embarazo- lo regaño su madre preocupada acariciano el vientre de su hijo

-Debes comer mas hijo- recomendo su padre mientras leia el periodico, mirando preocupado la noticia titular, la cual era acerca de la muerte del papa de Alfred Jones.

-Si, por eso ahora mismo ire a prepararte algo de comer ¡vamos Peter, Henry, a cocinar!- ordeno su madre señalando a los dos aludidos, los cuales protestaron un poco, pero al final obedecieron las orenes de la mujer de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Arthur regreso a su habitacion tirandose a la cama sin nada de animos sintiendo como segundos después Scone se acostaba sobre su barriga y empezaba a ronronear. Acaricio el pelaje de su gato mientras con su otra mano revisaba su celular.

-Idiota…tu deberias llamarme o aunque sea mandar un mensaje…no te fuiste a la luna ¿o si?- se pregunto mientras miraba nostalgicamente el collar que le habia regalado Alfred la ultima vez que lo habia visto. Fruncio el ceño molesto- solo espera que te vea y te matare-dijo , tratanolpeando furisamente su cama, tratando de desahogarse con ella.

"Regresare pronto, esperame

I Love You, Arthur"

-Suspiro profundamente al leer el mensaje, pensando en como estaria Alfred en estos momentos, si estaria deseando verle, o si tal vez se habia olvidado de el. Sus tristes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de su celular

-Hola- contesto extrañado de que alguien lo llamara a esa hora- ¿Quién es?- pregunto mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de aquel señor, escuchando una noticia que esperaba nunca escuchar y que lo hacia muy feliz- ¿¡En serio!?- pregunto por el telefono sonriendo felizmente y despues salio casi corriendo de su habitacion para encontrarse con sus padres.- papa, mama, hay buenas noticias- dijo sonriendo, sus padres regresaron a verlo mientras dejaban que Peter se encarge de freir el pescado, grave error, pero lo que habia dicho Arthur les llamo la atencion

¿Alfred te llamo?- pregunto su madre emocionada

No, pero dijeron que aceptarian a papa en el trabajo, y que comenzaba mañana a las 7 de la mañana- dijo el britanico feliz por sus padres

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis se encontraba en su habitacion mirando distraidamente la television mientras hablaba por telefono con uno de sus subordinados.

-¿Hizo lo que le pedi?- pregunto para luego escuchar una respuesta positiva- procure ser discreto y que no se den cuenta de nada- dijo por ultimo para luego colgar y guardar su celular mientras ponía atención a la television en la cual pasaban nuevamente el tema de la muerte del padre de Alfred y los nuevos proyectos organizados en Canada, suspiro profundamente- ¿Qué se supone que haras ahora, Alfred?- pregunto a la nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El francés estaba en el salon de musica de la Fundacion xxxxxx, estaba practicando para la nueva presentacion e la orquesta que dirigía desde que había entrado a la universidad a estudiar musica, por lo cual no pasaba tanto tiempo con Arthur como antes de que entrara que pasaba con el casi todo el dia cuidandolo desde haberse enterado de su estado tan delicado. No lo había visto en casi una semana y veía como cada vez Arthur perdia el animo y la esperanza de que Alfred volviera.

Dio final a la melodia que estaban tocando acabando en un movimiento leve y suave, haciendo que tenga un final elegante y relajante que provocara armonia en las personas que escucharan aquella pieza.

-Buen trabajo- dijo mientras aplaudia suavemente, los demas tambien comenzaron a aplaudir complacidos con sus trabajos. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio del salon de musica para regresar nuevamente a casa, ya que era tarde, y faltaban pocos minutos para que cerraran el lugar.

Los padres de Arthur se encontraban en su trabajo, habian consegido el trabajo de conserjes en un lugar donde el sueldo podria mantener a su familia y el futuro miembro de esta tambien, aunque arthur dijera que el se haria cargo de todos los pagos y responsabilidades por su hijo y que no se preocuparan, no querian dejar a su hijo solo en eso, ya que aun era joven y mantener a su hijo era mucha responsabilidad para un chico de apenas 17 años. La madre de Arthur estaba limpiando los pasamanos de las escaleras del lugar dejandolos brillantes y exforzandose en su trabajo, pero su atención fue distraida al ver pasar un gato de largo pelaje blanco y un lazo en el cuello, era hermoso, mas lindo que Scone, pero sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando estaba subiendo uno de los peldaños, resvalandose con destino al suelo, el impacto habria sido inmenso de no ser que en aquel momento sintio que alguien la jalaba del brazo y la atraia hacia su pecho. Alzo a ver quien era su salvador quedandose en shock ante tal belleza de aquel hombre, parecia un angel, su traje blanco e impecable, los cabellos rubios largos y ondulados ligeramente, la taz blanca y los ojos celestes como el cielo.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto aquel chico preocupado, tenia un notable acento francés.

-S-Si…- respondio en un susurro mientras se paraba bien, y veía como el chico sonreía aliviado y se retiraba de alli. Minutos después llego su esposo viendo extrañado el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto alzando una ceja, su esposa suspiro sonrojandose un poco y con los ojos brillozos por la ilusion

-Creo que he visto un angel…- dijo melosamente juntando sus manos emocionada.

-¿What?- murmuro el señor kirkland sin entender.

-Ah~ si no estuviese casada quisiera un esposo como el…era tan guapo… imaginate, tanta hermosura que desperdicie casandome con vos, podria haberme casado con alguien tan hermoso como el…¿no lo crees, Henry?- dijo en un suspiro, su esposo puso los ojos en blanco mirandola con el ceño fruncido y algo molesto, pero sabia como era su esposa, era lo menos que se podia esperar de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur llego al colegio cansado y con sueño todavia, parecia que su bebe consumia toda su energia, pero debia ser fuerte. Aun estando embarazado no podia darse el lujo de faltar a clases y peor aun de no acabar el colegio por su embarazo. Debia exforsarse mas que nunca ahora que sabia que tendria que trabajar el doble para mantener a su hijo.

Nadie del colegio estaba enterado de su embarazo a excepción de algunos profesores con los que el BF4 se había encargado de hablar para que tuvieran cuidado, como por ejemplo el profesor de educacion fisica, la profesora de quimica, y algunos otros profesores para que tuvieran consideracion con el ingles por su estado.

Arthur se había quedado dormido en medio de clases de matematicas, siendo visto por el amargado profesor de la materia.

-¡Señor Kirkland!- grito el profesor ya cansado, ya iban 3 veces que el ingles se dormía en sus clases. Arthur se desperto de golpe sintiendo nuevamente las fuertes pataditas de su hijo y viendo la cara enojada del profesor- Entiendo lo que le pasa ¡pero procure descansar mas y no dormirse en clases o no podra graduarse!- grito lo ultimo enojado, el era uno de los unicos profesores que sabian de su embarazo, lo cual Arthur agradecia un poco, porque o si no ya hubiese perdido su beca.

-Si…- dijo averganzado mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento para no dormirse nuevamente y sentía como algunos de sus compañeros de clase se burlaban de el.

Al terminar clases salio al recreo a paso lento, dirigiendose al bosque en el cual solia pasar a veces descansando o leyendo y relajandose, pero esta vez no hizo nada de eso. Empezo a correr dando vuelta a toda la escuela para intentar despertarse y ganar energia, pero una pequeña contraccion hizo que parara en medio camino y se sujetara el vientre con dolor.

-Te dije que no te esforzaras mucho- regaño el francés, el cual había aparecido casi de la nada

-F-Francis…¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto respirando hondo aun sintiendo algo de dolor.

-Vigilando que no hagas nada que pueda afectar al bebe, y parece que es lo primero que haces, petit- dijo acercandose a el y acariciando su vientre tiernamente, pero algo molesto por las imprudentes acciones del menor

-Tenia que hacer algo para despertarme, frog- gruño de mal humor, Francis se rio un poco ante esto y después cogio la mano del menor.

-Vamos, tengo que llevarte a un lugar- dijo sonriendo, Arthur lo miro extrañado sin saber a que se referia.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto curiosamente- te recuerdo que ya mismo entro a clases- advirtio preocupado, no queria atrasarse.

-Es algo importante, petit- dijo sonriendo mientras lo llevaba lejos de alli, hacia una de las aulas de la universidad, la cual de por cierto quedaba cerca del colegio. Arthur miro extrañado el lugar, era como un auditorio, pero había en el centro una camara frente a esta una silla y al fondo del salon un piano de cola.

-¿Q-que es esto?- pregunto sin comprender de que se trataba toda aquella sorpresa. Francis lo hizo sentarse en la silla frente a la camara y después se fue hacia el aparato para prenderlo y comenzar a grabar.- O-oye, Francis, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- dijo algo molesto, mas el francés no le contesto simplemente prendio la camara y después lo miro sonriente

-Esta bien, ya dilo- dijo sonriendo, el menor lo miro cada vez mas confundido

-¿Decir que?- pregunto algo cansado de los juegos de adivinanzas del galo

-Lo que le quieres decir a Alfred, aun hay una manera de llegar a el, aunque ha sido dificil comunicarse con el después del funeral, pero recibira el mensaje- explico sonriendo tranquilamente, Arthur se sorprendio ante las palabras del mayor, justo cuando ya había perdido casi toda la esperanza que tenia, Francis siempre lo animaba nuevamente.

-Esto ha sido tan repentino…- susurro sintiendo un pequeño nudo formarse en su garganta- Pero…no tengo que decirle nada a Alfred, realmente no se que decirle- dijo intentando restarle importancia al asunto

-3…2…1 ¡Accion!- dijo en tono alto el francés mientras comenzaba a grabar.

-Eh…- susurro sin saber como empezar, le parecia algo ridiculo estarle hablando a una camara-Ha…mmm….realmente no se como hacer esto- murmuro Arthur suspirando para tratar de calmarse.- Alfred… ¿me escuchas?- dijo algo inseguro y avergonzado de haber aceptado hablar con la camara, era como estar hablando solo, miro a Francis pidiendole con la mirada que le diga que mas podia decir, realmente en ese momento todas las cosas que queria decirle y reclamarle a Alfred se le habian olvidado, agacho la cabeza intentando de imaginarse como si estuviese hablando realemnte con Alfred- Desde que te fuiste…he estado pensando todos los días en ti…idiota- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa el metodo estaba funcionando -Pero…¿Por qué solo nos recuerdo peleando?- dijo riendose un poco, - ¿no es extraño?- alzo a ver a la cámara y sonrio ligeramente- Solo nos recuerdo peleando y enfadándonos todo el tiempo…pero cuando pienso en ti me rio- dijo mientras sentía que una lagrima mojaba su rostro y el nudo en su garganta crecia, se le hacia realemnte triste todos aquellos recuerdos con el americano. Se la limpio con el dorso de la mano- Alfred… ¿estás bien? ¿Verdad?- pregunto sonriendo un poco mientras miraba a la cámara, tal vez era hora de decirle sobre su estado, después de todo era el padre de su bebe, debia enterarse, aunque no estuviese hablando directamente con el .- yo…estoy embarazado…- confeso casi en un susurro - ahora tiene casi 6 meses…dijo el doctor que aun no sabia que iba a ser, pero que el bebe estaba sano- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre, aun no se le notaba mucho el embarazo a pesar de ya estar en los 6 meses parecia que apenas estaba en el cuarto mes pero suegun le había dicho el doctor eso era normal en un embarazo masculino.- ¿Cuándo vas a venir nuevamente para discutir conmigo? Idiota…- susurro ya sin saber que mas decir, escucho una suave melodia proveniente de el piano, sonaba tan armonioso y tranquilo. Se levanto de alli para irse junto a Francis y sentarse a su lado mirando como tocaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Arthur se encontraba en la mesa del restaurante de Sadiq contando todos sus ahorros que había reunido durante 2 años. Necesitaba por lo menos 980 dólares y con todos sus ahorros apenas reunia alrededor de 700 dolares. Suspiro frustrado tratando de buscar en sus bolsillos para ver si encontraba mas dinero, pero no tenia. Chasqueo la lengua molesto y miro de reojo a la unica fuente de dinero que tenia en ese instante, Sadiq. Se paro de la mesa dirigiendose al lugar en el cual el turco y el italiano discutian.

-¿Por qué a todo le tienes que poner yougurt?- se quejo el italiano al probar el nuevo platillo que había preparado el turco.- Aunque amitire que no sabe tan mal…- susurro lo ultimo viendo como la molesta mirada de Sadiq pasaba a una alegre

¿Ves? Te dije que el Yogurtlu Makarna sería un éxito como nuevo platillo, hasta mi querido Gupta dijo que le había gustado- rio alegremente festejando su éxito.

Disculpen que los interrumpa- dijo el inglés interviniendo en la conversación, captando la atención de los 2, que lo veían algo extrañados esperando a que hable. Arthur suspiro y miro al turco a los ojos algo suplicante.

Sadiq… ¿me podrías pagar por adelantado?- pregunto algo nervioso, esperando la respuesta del turco. ¿Cuánto necesitas?- pregunto Sadiq un poco serio.

Eh…tre-trescientos dólares- respondió viendo como el turco pegaba un respingo y lo miraba sorprendido ante tal suma de dinero.

¿Tu padre se metió en problemas nuevamente?- Lovino se preocupó, aunque no lo admitiría, por la pregunta del inglés, ya que siempre que quería que le pagaran por adelantado era cuando su familia estaba en quiebra o su padre se metía en aprietos y el que pidiera tal cantidad era grave.

No…necesito comprar un boleto de avión…- dijo casi en un susurro

No me digas que…. ¿iras a Canadá?- pregunto el italiano sorprendido

Si, si ese idiota no viene tendré que ir yo mismo a decirle que es un completo idiota por irse así- dijo cruzándose de brazos algo molesto al recordarlo.- Así que necesito el dinero…Sadiq- dijo al último cambiando nuevamente a un semblante solicitante. El turco suspiro profundamente poniendo una mano en el hombro del británico

Arthur…entiendo que quieras ir y que sea tu única fuente de dinero en estos casos… pero le prometí a Gupta que lo llevaría a su ciudad natal en navidad y estoy ahorrando para eso- Arthur se deprimió ante las palabras del turco dando un largo suspiro y bajando la cabeza -pero…- vio que el turco se acercaba a la mesa y cogía el nuevo platillo que había creado- si logras vender mi nueva creación de seguro que conseguirás el dinero- los ojos de Arthur brillaron ante la idea, era casi perfecta. Lovino lo apoyo para vender fuera del restaurante promocionando el Yogurtlu Makarna

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur y Lovino salieron de la bodega del restaurante cargando cajas con empaques para la comida que venderían. Ya habían puesto una mesa fuera del local para poner allí la comida.

A ver…si cada plato lo ponemos a 5 dólares…si vendemos 20 tendremos 100- dijo el italiano sonriendo tenuemente.

Y si vendemos 60 conseguiré los 300- sonrió el británico alegremente- y podre ir a ver a tu papa…- susurro lo ultimo para su hijo.

Entonces empecemos- dijo saliendo del local, seguido por Arthur, para empezar su venta. Pero ya estando fuera se dieron cuenta de que su plan no funcionaba como ellos esperaban ya que la mayoría de personas pasaban de largo por el lugar sin hacerles caso- Pruebe el nuevo platillo del restaurante- dijo el italiano intentando darle un folleto a uno de los señores que pasaba por la calle, pero lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Creo que esto no va a funcionar...- susurro Arthur algo deprimido Lovino al escuchar sus palabras se giró y lo vio con los ojos en blanco frunciendo el ceño

Deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar maldición- masculló en italiano enojado Arthur suspiró por segunda vez al ver que todas las personas que pasaban por la calle los ignoraban como si estuviesen pintados.

Hey, tu, el chico del rizo, dame uno de esos platillos, por favor- dijo una voz a su respaldo lo vi no se giró a ver quién era encontrándose ignorando el apodo nuevo que le habían puesto vio que el que le había llamado así era la persona quien más detestable Antonio el cual estaba acompañado de Francis y Gilbert.

¿¡Qué diablos me dijiste español Bastardo!?- masculló enojado el italiano Arthur alzó la mirada sorprendiéndose al ver a los 3 chicos.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto extrañado el inglés.

Pues...pasábamos por aquí y los vimos de casualidad- dijo rápidamente el albino, con algo de nerviosismo, la mirada de Arthur se afilo y vio a los presentes de pies a cabeza.

Ahora tengo una última pregunta...¿qué hacen vestidos de esa forma sospechosa?- preguntó con los ojos en blanco al ver a los 3 chicos vestidos con una capucha que cubría todo su cabello y con gafas que tapaban sus ojos.

Se puede decir que desde que entramos al universidad nos hemos vuelto un tanto más famosos- rió Francis nerviosamente Gilbert asintió palabras de su amigo

Kesesesese ya que somos buenas personas les ayudaremos en su venta- dijo Gilbert sonriendo egocéntricamente mientras se quitaba la chompa que llevaba encima y las gafas, al igual que Francis y Antonio. El francés fue a lado de Arthur sonriente y cogió los folletos que el menor debía entregar.

Yo lo hare por ti mon amour- dijo acariciando los cabellos del británico y su vientre abultado.

No es no es necesario que lo hagas frog- dijo el británico cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose un poco Lovi yo te ayudaré- dijo Antonio acercándose italiano y riendo ampliamente

el Bad Friends Trio está aquí- dijeron los 3 chicos al unísono, al instante todas las chicas que pasan por la calle regresaron a ver al puesto del restaurante encontrándose los hombre de su vida, todas las mujeres empezaron a aglomerarse en la puerta del restaurante esperando entrar para ser atendidas por los por el albino y por el español mientras el francés las recibía con una sonrisa en la puerta del restaurante, en menos 5 minutos el restaurante estaba lleno de gente y todas, o la mayoría eran mujer que soñaban ser atendidas por aquí los tres principales

Wow esto sí que va bien dijo- dijo sorprendido el británico al ver tal multitud que nunca antes había visto en el restaurante al igual Lovino el cual miraba sorprendido todas las chicas qué caían ante aquellos hombres. Sadiq salio del restaurante algo cansado, todas las mesas estaban completamente llenas, incluso habia tenido que sacar algunas sillas extra de la bodega. Por suerte aquellos dos chicos habían tomado su lugar y estaban atendiendo las mesas. Todos estaban yendo mejor de lo que esperaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de terminar la larga venta por que ya se había agotado toda la comida que Sadiq había preparados, que para una sola persona le hubiese alcanzado toda la vida, todos salieron a festejar en un restaurante cercano, a excepción de Sadiq, el cual se habia ido a casa a descansar.

Parece que todo salio bien- dijo sonriendo Antonio kesesese por supuesto, con una persona tan awesome como yo es imposible que algo saliera mal- rio Gilbert egocéntricamente

Oui, Oui mon ami- sonrió el francés restándole importancia a las palabras del albino- Arthur, creo que este dinero te pertenece- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un gigantesco sobre con todo lo que habían ganado ese día. Arthur lo cogió algo tímido mirando sorprendido la cantidad de billetes en aquel sobre, nunca habia visto tal cantidad de dinero. Wow...no pensé que haríamos tanto dinero, que emoción- dijo sonriendo sinceramente.- pero...yo no fui el único que lo gano... ¿está bien que coja todo?- dijo algo inseguro puedes tomarlo- dijo Antonio sonriendo.- fue divertido para nosotros.

Kesesese, además es parte de nuestro regalo del baby shower- dijo Gilbert felizmente.

Baby shower?- pregunto asombrado, habia oído acerca de eso, pero no sabía bien de que se trataba uno.

Si, necesitamos que nos acompañes a un lugar- dijo el francés cogiendo su mano con delicadeza, Arthur los miro a todos sin saber que era lo que estaban ocultando, hasta Lovino sabía que tramaban y el no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de haber salido del restaurante subieron al auto del francés el cual nunca avisó al inglés dónde iba cuando Arthur habia pasado casi todo el viaje mirando por la ventana del auto como el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía y empezaba a anochecer, el camino por el cual iban se hacía muy conocido estaba cerca de alguna casa a la cual algún día habia ido, no se acordaba muy bien de quien era, el auto o más bien dicho limosina, paro en frente de una gigantesca mansión de estilo colonial, de color blanco con el techo azul marino y una enorme piscina en frente de la casa, ahora sabía dónde estaba, era la casa de Francis. Al parquear el auto todos bajaron, Lovino se sorprendió al ver aquella gigantesca mansión, en especial al ver todas las ventanas y puertas de vidrio dándole a aquella mansión de estilo coloquial un toque de modernidad.

Vamos, entremos Lovi- dijo el español poniendo sus manos en los hombros del italiano haciéndolo salir de su asombro y empujándolo al interior de la casa, el último en entrar a la casa fue Arthur acompañado del dueño del hogar, cuando el inglés entro vio la gran sorpresa que le habían armado estaba en el centro de la gigantesca sala principal de la mansión, allí se encontraba un pequeño pastel con decoraciones de bebes y con la bandera de Inglaterra, su país natal.

¿C-cómo como hicieron todo esto?- preguntó Arthur algo perplejo al ver toda la decoración en el fondo de la sala estaba una pila con regalos para él y para su bebé.

Queríamos buscarte un regalo por tu embarazo- dijo francés también sonriendo, Antonio al igual qué bien Gilbert se acercaron al británico y lo agarraron de los brazos llevándolo hasta la mesa la cual se encontraba un gran banquete lleno de comida de primera clase la cual había sido ofrecida por la familia de Gilbert.

Puede que no sea mucho pero es lo único que pudimos hacer en un día- dijo el alemán sonriendo- además de que sabíamos que no te gustaban las cosas tan extravagantes, así que hicimos lo más sencillo posible además de que es una despedida ahora que te vas de viaje a ver a Alfred-

¿Esto es sencillo para ustedes?- murmuro con los ojos en blanco, eso para él era todo un lujo. De repente una pregunta paso por su cabeza- Oigan… ¿cómo se enteraron que voy a Canadá?

Yo también me preguntaba eso…- murmuro Lovino sentándose a lado del inglés

Intuicion acertada- rio el francés mientras servía los platos en la mesa y llenaba las copas con vino, a excepción de la de Arthur, ya que no podía tomar alcohol, en vez de vino tenia jugo de fresa. Cuando Francis se sentó junto a los demás Antonio cogió su copa y la alzo un poco.

Ahora empezaremos un brindis por el nuevo bebe que en unos meses más nacerá y sera para todos parte de nuestra familia y por qué la pareja peleona del Bf4 se reúna nuevamente- dijo riendo al final mientras Arthur se sonrojaba levemente, todos sonrieron y apoyaron el brindis chocando las copas de cristal, y posteriormente empezaron a comer mientras conversaban sobre el futuro bebe. Luego de comer la hora de abrir los regalos habia llegado. Los 3 miembros del antiguo BF4 fueron en busca de los regalos y después regresaron sonrientes.

Primero abre mi awesome regalo- dijo entregándole al inglés una caja de tamaño mediano adornada con varios dibujos de pollitos. Abrió el regalo del alemán viendo allí un conjunto de ropa para bebe recién nacido blanca, ya que nadie hasta ese momento sabia el sexo del futuro miembro de la familia Kirkland. También habia una manta de color miel con dibujos de osos y gatos.

Gracias…- dijo al ver las cosas que el alemán le habia regalado y sonrió ligeramente, Gilbert le sonrió y después le entrego el regalo de Antonio, dejando sobre uno de los sillones el que el habia comprado. El español sonrió al ver a Arthur abrir su regalo, el cual era un traje de tomate para bebe. El británico al verlo puso los ojos en blanco, jamás le pondría a su bebe algo como eso, dejo el regalo en el sillón, a pesar de que no le gustara igual agradeció el regalo.

Este es el mío- dijo Francis entregándole una caja pequeña adornada con un lazo rojo. Arthur la abrió encontrándose con un collar de oro con la figura de un pequeño oso que en el centro tenía una gema de color jade.

Es hermoso- dijo cogiendo el collar y sonriendo pensando en su bebe.

Yo no te pude comprar un regalo pero cuando tu hijo nazca te ayudare a cuidar de el- dijo Lovino un poco sonrojado, ya que le encantaban los niños, a pesar de su actitud gruñona. Arthur se rio un poco al darse cuenta de ello.

Gracias a todos…jamás pensé que harían todo esto para mi…- dijo sintiendo ganas de llorar, todo por culpa de sus alocadas hormonas, a veces las odiaba tanto…

Siempre te apoyaremos- dijo Francis abrazándolo dulcemente y acariciando su vientre. Arthur sonrió al sentir los movimientos de su bebe, sabía que también estaba feliz. Después de un momento de conversa y risas la media noche habia llegado y todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas. Francis fue a dejar al menor en casa, despidiéndose de el con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y deseándole que le vaya bien en el su largo viaje a Canada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Arthur se encontraba ya a la entrada de la casa con una maleta de viaje ni tan pequeña ni tan grande, gracias a la ayuda del Bf4 había podido conseguir el boleto para viajar lo más pronto posible a Canadá. Sus padres al enterarse de que se iba a ir por Alfred lo apoyaron completa y felizmente.

Me voy...- dijo sonriendo un poco.

Tráenos fotos del lugar, hijo- dijo su madre sonriendo

Cuídate mucho y cuida más aun a tu bebe- dijo su padre sonriendo ligeramente, puso una mano sobre su vientre abultado, que por la chompa que llevaba no se le notaba.

Ve y trae de vuelta a mi cuñado- dijo su hermano riendo y haciendo que Arthur se sonroje.

Calla Peter- gruño golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de su hermano, el cual se rio ante eso.- Bueno...me voy- dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose al taxi que estaba parqueado fuera de su casa, el cual lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Ahora su encuentro con Alfred estaba mas cerca.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y aquí termina el prologo, ahora Arthie se ira a Canada en busca de Alfred :3 al fin se verán nuevamente, después de 4 meses :D ¿Qué pasara cuando se vean nuevamente? ¿Alfred será el mismo de siempre? Bueno, eso se vera en el próximo capitulo. **

**En el ultimo capitulo de My life in the new school pregunte si querían que el bebe sea mujer u hombre, y los votos quedaron empatados, asi que aun pueden decidir si quieren que sea niño o niña OwO**

**Tambien sigue en pie la pregunta de si habrá mpreg en el pruaus o no nwn**

**La casa de Francis, para hacerla mas grafica, es algo asi, pero de color blanco en vez de ladrillos XD : **** hphotos-ak-prn2/v/t34.0-12/10253190_639297982816431_1895720624_ ?oh=62eb1b959e5405c19432d76e97634e39&amp;oe=53534952&amp;_gda_=1397963607_6c446fc4e41316b22aededfbff91a93b**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulooo~ y que dejen hermosos reviws, si quieren también sugerencias y contestaciones de las preguntas :D**

**Hasta la pasta mes amis~**


	2. Capitulo 1 -Reencuentro-

**Bonjour mes amis OwO**

**Aquí vengo con el nuevo capitulo del fic "Tears of Love" **

**Este vendría a ser el primer capitulo, ya que el otro fue solamente el prologo XDD y…si, me he tardado mucho en escribirlo, pero es que no se me ocurria nada, además de que hasta ahora no sirve mi computadora, temo que ya a muerto… -minuto de silencio por la computadora- pero afortunadamente mi madre me presta su computadora y puedo escribir este hermoso fic OwO**

**Realmente agradezco mucho sus reviews, me han ayudado a continuar con este fic, al final del cap responderé algunos reviews XDD**

**Advertencias: Ninguna TwT**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pretence, tampoco el dorama de Boys Before Flowers**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo cap *w***

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Arthur miro a su alrededor fascinado aquella tranquila ciudad a la que había llegado. Era antigua y moderna a la vez, era como estar en la misma Francia en vez de Canadá.

Apenas había salido del aeropuerto tomo un bus que lo llevara al centro de la ciudad, para buscar el hotel en el cual le habían dicho que se hospedaba Alfred, ya que el hotel era de la familia Jones.

Al llegar se quedo asombrado de cuan grande era el hotel, parecía un palacio desde afuera, ya que aun no entraba a ver el interior. Cuando iba caminando unos carros seguidos de una lujosa limosina se cruzaron al frente suyo, casi atropellándolo. Molesto se quedo mirando quien era la persona que bajaba de aquella limosina que se había parqueado en la entrada del hotel, y se quedó totalmente paralizado al ver que la persona que bajaba de aquel auto...era Alfred.

Cuando salio de su estado de shock vio al estadounidense entrando a la recepción del hotel, rápidamente cruzo la calle e intento alcanzarlo, inclusive lo llamo pero el estadounidense parecía no oírle, y después de entrar a la recepción perdió su rastro.

-Désolé, vous avez une réservation à l'hôtel?- pregunto uno de los guardias que lo habían detenido.

-Non, non mais...no but i stay here to see Alfred Jones- dijo sin saber como decirlo en francés, los guardias no entendieron lo que decía

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans l'hôtel- dijo uno de los guardias de forma seria.

-I want to see Alfred- protesto viendo como los guardias lo miraban extrañados.

\- Alfred, Alfred Jones- dijo frustrado mientras cogía un mechón de su cabello y lo alzaba tratando de similar el mechón flotante del americano.

-S'il vous plaît salage ici- pidieron los hombre con poca paciencia, Arthur suspiro pesadamente. -Está bien...esta bien, me voy- mascullo dándose la vuelta para fingir que se iba, y cuando vio que los guardias no le miraban con atención, se volteo rápidamente para correr dentro, mas los guardias fueron mas astutos y lo detuvieron.

-¡Salage ici!- dijeron mientras lo agarraban de los brazos y lo sacaban del hotel, cerrándole la puerta para que no pudiera entrar.

-Que groseros...malditos guardias- maldijo entre dientes mientras se apoyaba en uno de los pilares a esperar que Alfed salga de allí, realmente no sabia que mas hacer, no conocía Quebec y no sabia a que lugar podría ir. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y Arthur ya estaba cansado, así que se sentó en el suelo a esperar que el estadounidense saliera, no sabía que mas hacer. Un bus paso por allí y vio a una chica correr para subirse en aquel transporte, pero mientras la chica corría se le cayo un folleto cerca del ingles. Arthur lo agarro con curiosidad y una sonrisa inundo su rostro, era el mapa y los lugares turísticos de Quebec. Era hora de divertirse un poco ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur se encontraba en uno de los más grandes centros comerciales de la ciudad, habia comprado algunas cosas para su bebe y recuerdos de Quebec para regalárselos a su familia y amigos. No habia comprado muchas cosas.

Caminaba por el patio de comidas del centro comercial buscando algún local donde comer que no sea caro ya que no tenía mucho dinero para gastar en comida de lujo, además de que aun no veía algún hotel en el cual hospedarse durante algunos días. Iba caminando tranquilamente mirando por todos lados, cuando su vista paro en un bar de licores que habia en el centro del piso. Lo vio, estaba seguro de que habia visto a Alfred allí.

Se acercó más al lugar buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que por fin dio con su objetivo, sin embargo ninguna alegría lo invadió al verlo.

Ahí estaba Alfred, mas no estaba solo. Iba acompañado de una chica. Ambos estaban conversando y riendo, como si fuesen pareja. Arthur lo miro tratando de no pensar en eso. Más cuando vio que el estadounidense se acercaba y la besaba, sintió que se desmayaría. Suspiro adolorido mientras acariciaba un poco su vientre tratando de calmar a su bebe, había comenzado a patear mucho. Se dio la vuelta para irse de allí, más una chica choco contra él, derramando un poco de su bebía en su camiseta.

-Je suis desolee ¿vous allez bien?- pregunto la mujer algo preocupada. Arthur asintió levemente, casi sin haber escuchado ni lo que decía aquella mujer, dirigió su mirada a Alfred…le estaba mirando. Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente cuando sus miradas chocaron, esperaba que Alfred corriera hasta el, que le abrazara como lo hacía antes, y que lo besara. Más eso nunca paso, Alfred desvió la mirada y siguió conversando con aquella mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Bien…je suis tres bien- susurro mientras veía como Alfred se iba de aquel lugar junto esa chica que desconocía. Se fue casi corriendo al baño al sentir nauseas nuevamente. Al llegar al baño se apoyo en el lavamanos mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo. Las nauseas habían sido remplazadas por fuertes pataditas de su bebe

\- El no me vio…-susurro suavemente mientras acariciaba su vientre- de seguro tu papa no me vio, o talvez lo hizo pero no pensó que era yo- dijo adolorido, tratando de calmar a su bebe, y a si mismo

\- Por supuesto…que yo venga a Quebec es raro…es muy raro…tal vez no imagino verme aquí…es muy raro...- dijo mientras sentía que las lagrimas le desbordaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Esta bien Joven Amo?- pregunto su fiel mayordomo suavemente. Alfred continuo serio.

-¿De que?- pregunto simplemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía como aquella chica con la que había estado miraba interesada una tienda de ropa, buscando alguna prenda que le gustase para comprársela.

-Hace un momento…el señor Arthur Kirkland…- Alfred no le dejo terminar de hablar.

-¿Cuando viene el grupo JG?- pregunto cambiando de tema rápidamente.

\- Si eso sale mal, puede que la bruja me mate, así que recuérdamelo constantemente- dijo con frialdad.

-Alfred- llamo la chica con la que estaba -Oui, amour- dijo acercándose a aquella mujer con una sonrisa calida, y falsa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur caminaba por las calles de Quebec, los barrios algo pobres, buscando algún hotel barato, no le quedaba mucho dinero como para irse a un hotel de lujo. Suspiro pesadamente mientras jalaba su maleta de viaje casi sin fuerzas. Sintió que alguien Coria su mano, por lo cual se asusto un poco y se volteo a ver quien era. Allí estaba un niño que parecía ser de la misma edad que su hermano.

-Hey, tu…sígueme, tenemos un hotel muy lindo y barato cerca de aquí- dijo el niño sonriendo amablemente, Arthur lo miro extrañado.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto algo aliviado, pero sin aun saber si confiar o no en aquel niño -Si, sígueme- pidió nuevamente el pequeño cogiendo su maleta.

-Yo puedo llevarla- Arthur detuvo al pequeño tratando de que soltara su maleta, mas no la soltó.

-Descuide, yo la llevo.- dijo sonriendo, y después se llevo la maleta del inglés, siendo seguido por este, pero cuando vio que se descuido empezó a correr.

-¡Hey! ¡Para, maldición!- dijo enojado mientras corría tras el niño. Al llegar a un callejón cerrado, el pequeño paro y miro al mayor arrogantemente.

-Devuélveme mi maleta, mocoso- dijo enojado, el niño se rió de el.

-¡You Idiot!- dijo el niño burlándose

-Tu… ¿! Como te atreves!?- dijo enojado, cogió su maleta tratando de hacer que el pequeño la suelte, mas no la soltó.

-¡Devuélvemela!- dijo enojado, mas se paro en seco al escuchar algunos sonidos metálicos y pasos cerca de el, alzo a ver y vio a 6 grandes hombres acercándose a el, parecían del mismo tamaño de Alfred o mas altos, y eran muy fuertes. Se le helo la sangre al verlos, venían por cada lado, rodeándolo.

-Tu… ¿juegas tan sucio?- le susurro al pequeño, el cual corrió hacia uno de los chicos le cual acaricio su cabello suavemente

-Conseguiremos por lo menos unos 10.000 dólares por el- dijo aquel chico que parecía ser hermano mayor del niño que le había robado su maleta.

-Tres bien, garcon- felicito sonriendo. Arthur vio como uno de los chicos se acercaba a el con una navaja en la mano, estaba en problemas.

-Tus ojos son hermosos…en verdad es un color único -dijo uno de los chicos cogiendo su rostro a la fuerza, Arthur trato de zafarse, pero no pudo, ya que otro chico estaba tras suyo cogiendo sus muñecas.

-Shit…- maldijo en un susurro, sentía que sus lagrimas caerían pronto, estaba desesperado, y con miedo, miedo de que algo le pase a su bebe, miedo de que le hagan algo, miedo de estar solo.

-Tu piel es tan blanca…-susurro acariciándolo, alzando su camisa.

-Déjame…-dijo enojado tratando de zafarse, mas no fue posible, aquel chico puso su mano sobre su vientre, descubriendo a su bebe.

-¿Así que estas embarazado?- dijo sonreído de una forma nada sana

\- Esto valdrá una fortuna…son muy pocos los que pueden quedar embarazados…nuestro jefe si que disfrutara contigo- dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

-¡DEJENME!- grito pateando al chico frente a el, haciendo que lo dejara, y le dio un cabezazo al chico tras suyo haciendo que lo soltara agradeciendo en ese momento el útil entrenamiento de defensa personal que le había dado su madre cuando cumplió 12, mas después se arrepintió, ya que causo que se enojaran. Estaba acorralado contra la pared mientras aquellos chicos se acercaban lentamente a el con sus cuchillos en mano. Empezó a temblar mientras sentía que sus piernas le fallaban. Se cayo al piso mientras empezaba a llorar abrazando se vientre-Help me…help me- dijo con la esperanza de que alguien lo salve- help me… ¡ALFRED!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras cerraba sus ojos para no ver nada. Escucho algunos golpes, lo cual lo asusto un poco. Abrió los ojos y vio que varios de sus atacantes se encontraban en el piso, habían venido a salvarlo, mas no era Alfred.

-Kesesesese…esto es divertido- dijo Gilbert mientras golpeaba a uno de los chicos el cual peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, mas el albino lo dejo en el suelo, Arthur vio que mas allá estaba Antonio igual peleando contra uno de los chicos, dejándolo en el suelo. Y por ultimo…Francis estaba allí…golpeando a aquel hombre que le había tocado, lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, y con furia. A los pocos minutos ya los 6 hombres estaban en el suelo, y vio que Roderich se acercaba jalando al niño del cuello de la camisa. Francis se acerco a Arthur sonriendo calidamente.

-Así que son de la mafia canadiense ¿no?- dijo Gilbert enojado, los 6 hombres alzaron a verlo asustados

-¿Peut-être ne connaissent pas les dirigeants de la mafia dans le monde entier, le célèbre familie Beilshdmit?

-¿Vous êtes le prince Gilbert?- pregunto uno de los hombres asustado -¡Oui!- respondió mirándolos con furia. Roderich, el cual casi no tenía ni que hacer allí, lo habían ido llevando a la fuerza, soltó al niño el cual corrió hasta la maleta del inglés y se acerco a Gilbert con miedo.

-Vraiment désolé, excusez-nous…- dijo el pequeño devolviendo la maleta al alemán

\- S'il vous plaît n'oubliez cette situation S'il vous plait - pidió asustado, mientras hacia una reverencia al aleman.

-Vayansen al infierno- maldijo Gilbert enojado. Los 7 chicos corrieron como más pudieron tratando de huir rapido de alli. Antonio suspiro pesadamente y después volteo a ver a Francis el cual se arrodillo frente a Arthur le cual había parado de llorar, pero sus ojos seguían húmedos. Gilbert abrazo a Roderich mientras veía al francés arrodillado frente al inglés.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- dijo Arthur con la voz quebrada.

-Sabíamos que ocurriría esto…- dijo suavemente mientras limpiaba con delicadeza las lagrimas del menor-no imaginábamos que llorarías así.- dijo sonriendo un poco, Arthur lo miro un poco enojado, y después miro tras Francis, allí estaba Antonio sonriéndole, al igual que Gilbert, el cual abrazaba a Roderich entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de aquel terrible accidente que habia tenido Arthur con los de la mafia, todos fueron directo al hotel en el cual habían planeado hospedarse. El camino hacia el hotel fue corto, ya que quedaba en el centro de Quebec.

-Alfred debe estar muy ocupado- dijo Antonio sentándose a lado de Gilbert en la sala de la habitación del alemán- incluso después de que le dijera que estábamos aquí no cambio su agenda-.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿No crees que maduro durante este tiempo?- hablo el alemán divertido mientras jugaba con pollitos de plástico. -Hizo algo que tu deberías hacer- mascullo Roderich mientras leía.

-No digas eso Rode- el albino abrazando la cadera del mayor, el cual se sonrojo y le golpeo para que lo soltara. -Su padre murió…era inevitable que madurara- dijo Francis algo pensativo, Arthur estaba allí con la cabeza gacha sentada a lado de Francis.

-De repente parece tan real y triste- suspiro el alemán bajando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?- Antonio lo vio algo extrañado por el ánimo decaído de Gilbert.

-Ahora ya no es un BF4, si no, el presidente de los Estados Unidos- suspiro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del austriaco.

-Arthur… ¿ya viste a Alfred?- pregunto el español mirando atentamente al británico.

-Ha…n-no lo he visto- dijo algo nervioso, Francis lo noto.- Parecía ocupado y nervioso ¿Cómo iba a verle?

-Entonces… ¿Cómo sabes que estaba preocupado y nervioso?- pregunto Francis, Arthur lo vio sorprendido.

-Ah…eso…yo…tuve ese presentimiento- explico desviando la mirada al piso- tiene que ocuparse de toda una nación, y ahora de Quebec, sería raro que no estuviese ocupado-

-Estoy seguro de que en algún momento lo veremos.- dijo Antonio sonriendo

-Por hoy creo que debemos descansar, ya es de noche- dijo Francis ver el cansancio notable en los ojos del ingles.

Si, apoyo a Francis- dijo Antonio sonriendo un poco. Bueno, Rode ha reservado 4 habitaciones en el hotel, así que Arthur se puede hospedar aquí y yo dormiré con Rode, Kesesesese- dijo Gilbert alegremente mientras el austriaco suspiraba pesadamente. Bueno…por mi no hay problema- dijo el austriaco en un suspiro.

-Gra-gracias…- dijo Arthur algo tímido. Después todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar para el día siguiente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La alarma comenzó a sonar fuertemente perforando los tímpanos de las personas en la habitación. Alfred gruño molesto con ganas de matar a aquel aparato que lo haba despertado de su hermosa siesta. Sin embargo, sabía que debía levantarse rápido o si no su madre lo mataría. Miro a su lado izquierdo viendo a la chica con la que se había acostado la noche anterior, suspiro pesadamente y salio de la cama poniéndose sus calzoncillos y su pantalón. Era la octava chica con la que se acostaba en la semana y la número 24 del mes, día tras día tenia sexo con una mujer o un hombre diferente tan solo por diversión o por liberar su frustración con aquel acto sin nada de sentimientos ni de pasión, así había sido desde la segunda semana que había llegado a Quebec. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y después irse de la habitación, no sin antes decirles a las criadas que apenas aquella chica se despertara la mandaran de su habitación. Bajo de mal humor al comedor del hotel donde sus sirvientes lo esperaban para servirle el desayuno, y mostrarle los planes para ese día. Al llegar se sentó cruzándose de brazos en la mesa esperando que le sirvan el desayuno de siempre, una hamburguesa doble, leche con cereales, y algunas tostadas acompañadas con dulce de leche y por ultimo jugo de frutas, era lo que siempre comía en las mañanas. Mientras terminaba de comerse su hamburguesa llego su mayordomo con la lista de actividades de aquel día, nuevamente otro día aburrido, lo único divertido eran las noches en las que salía a beber y después se acostaba con cualquiera que encontrara para satisfacer su soledad. -Buenos días, Joven amo-saludo el señor de mediana edad parándose a un lado del estadounidense, el cual como respuesta al saludo simplemente soltó un pequeño bufido.

-¿Cuales son los planes para hoy...?- pregunto con aburrimiento.

-Pues...A las 12:00 tiene que asistir a la supervisión de una obra en construcción, a las 3:30 tiene que asistir a una conferencia de la ONU como representante de los Estados Unidos, después de eso, a las 6:00 tiene una reunión con el alcalde de Quebec y...- el señor paro de repente, Alfred lo vio y alzo una ceja sin saber que le pasaba.

-¿Y que? ¿Porque te detienes?- dijo algo molesto.

-Si puede hacer un poco de tiempo para reunirse con sus amigos del BF4...-

-No hay tiempo- dijo cambiando a un semblante serio y frío.

-Han estado esperando desde ayer- dijo con algo de lastima, alfred carraspeo un poco y miro a su mayordomo con seriedad.

-¿Tanto tiempo libre tengo?- pregunto, el mayordomo lo miro algo triste- Entonces, ¿debería olvidarme de los planes para hoy e ir a jugar con ellos? ¿Crees que eso estaría bien?- dijo seriamente

-No está bien...- dijo el señor de mediana edad desviando la mirada. Alfred suspiro pesadamente y miro con desprecio su hamburguesa.

-Ash...has hecho que se me quite el apetito- dijo levantándose ruidosamente de la mesa y yéndose de allí sin decir nada mas. El teléfono del mayordomo empezó a sonar después de que se fuera Alfred, el señor reviso de quien era la llamada y contesto.

-Joven amo Francis...me temo que el Joven Alfred no ira...- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, mas lo que francis le dijo después lo hizo quedarse sorprendió

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de una larga conferencia de la ONU Alfred se encontraba en camino al lugar citado por el alcalde de Quebec, donde se reunirían para hablar sobre los tratados con la nación vecina. Sin embargo al llegar al lugar donde seria la reunión Alfred sintió ganas de irse de allí.

-Realmente… ¿Qué tipo de alcalde pide que nos reunamos en una cancha de básquet dentro de un edificio? ¿Acaso era deportista?- dijo con fastidio notable en su voz, tras suyo iba su mayordomo y 4 guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban para resguardar su seguridad.

-Lo lamento Joven amo- dijo el mayordomo cuando ya estaban frente al salón de básquet.

-Ash…no tienes de que disculparte…- dijo con algo de fastidio

\- pueden retirarse- los guardaespaldas y su mayordomo se fueron del lugar dejándolo solo frente a las puertas de la cancha de básquet. Finalmente al ver que ya nadie estaba allí, entro al salón, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Hey tu, ¿has estado bien?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Así que...vinieron a verme- dijo viendo allí a sus tres viejos amigos.

–Si queríamos encontrarnos con el nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos, el hombre mas ocupado del mundo, entonces teníamos que venir hacia ti

-Me alegro de verlos- dijo Alfred igual de serio, mientras le lanzaba el balón a Francis.

-En serio?...no pareces muy alegre.- frunció un poco el ceño y le lanzo nuevamente la pelota al estadounidense, el cual la agarro ágilmente.

-Oigan... ¿que es esta tensión en el ambiente? No nos hemos visto en tiempos, debemos estar alegres- reclamo Gilbert al ver la tensión entre Alfred y Francis.

-Ah...Arthur vino con nosotros, el ha esperado verte todo este tiempo-sonrió Antonio acercándose al estadounidense, pero lo que este dijo lo hizo pararse en seco -¿Por qué tendría que verlo?- dijo en un tono frío.

-¿Qué?- dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño. Alfred sostuvo la pelota y camino hasta el aro, lanzo la pelota metiéndola en el aro, anotando dos puntos.

-Los chicos como el…ahora no son nada para mi- dijo mientras sostenía la pelota de básquet.

-¿Así que el que no llamaras ni una sola vez a Arthur…fue intencional?- pregunto el español

-Deliberadamente o no, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas- dijo de una manera cruel -"¿En esas cosas?"- pregunto Francis frunciendo el ceño

-Alfred… ¿estas hablando en serio?-pregunto Gilbert preocupado.

-¿Nos vemos después de tanto tiempo y solo pueden hablar de esas tonterías?- pregunto alfred enojado.

-¿Y aun así te consideras un hombre?- pregunto antonio enojado y con algo de cinismo en sus palabras, lo cual preocupo a Gilbert y Francis.

-Si, ¿Por qué no?- dijo mirando al español- ustedes todo el tiempo salen con chicos o chicas y terminan con ellos ¿No puedo ser un poco así?- dijo sonriendo de manera cruel

-¡Aun si he salido, y he terminado mas de 20 veces no soy como tu!- grito el español enojado, quiso correr hasta Alfred y golpearlo, pero Gilbert lo detuvo.

-Antonio, para- dijo el albino tratando de mantener la calma

-¡Suéltame!- grito enojado, como pocas veces se mostraba- Tu… ¡Dijiste que un verdadero hombre es responsable desde el inicio hasta el final!

-¿Y lo creyeron?- pregunto riéndose un poco.- Ustedes… seguramente no pensaron que el y yo podríamos durar ¿verdad?- dijo riendo.

-Este bastardo…- Gilbert lo soltó al sentir el también ganas de golpear al estadounidense por aquellas palabras. Antonio cogió a Alfred del cuello de la camisa bruscamente -¿¡De quien es la maldita culpa de que se haya quedado embarazado!? De quien es la culpa de todo lo que ha sufrido, si fueras un verdadero hombre te harías responsable de tus actos !bastardo!- grito enfurecido sacudiendo fuertemente al estadounidense, y después lo golpeo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Gilbert sostuvo al español nuevamente

-Antonio, cálmate- dijo preocupado.

-¿Parece que puedo calmarme? ¡Tan solo mira lo que dice este bastardo!- grito enfurecido. Alfred se sentó en el piso limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca

\- Tu… ¿Comenzaste con el sin saber que podía pasar eso? Ahora que le vas a decir ¿! Qué el padre de su hijo es un bastardo que lo ha olvidado, que solo estuvo jugando con el!?- grito enfurecido. Alfred se levanto del piso enojado. "Eso…se como se siente, se como es ser rechazado por tu padre…que te digan que tu eres solo un error…no le hagas eso a tu hijo, ni a Arthur…no lo hagas" "No sabes cuantas veces vi a mi madre llorar por eso….cuantas veces llore al saberlo, no por haberme enterado de ello, si no por haberlo sabido y no querer reconocerlo, que era un error"

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- dijo con voz de ultratumba

\- ¿Acaso dejaron de ser mis amigos y ahora son los caballeros negros de Arthur?- dijo enojado. -Alfred…- susurro Gilbert, aun no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Si vinieron como mis amigos entonces disfruten antes de ir a casa, pero si vinieron a mencionar a Arthur, váyanse de inmediato- dijo seriamente.

-Veámonos- dijo Antonio saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Los otros dos los siguieron, pero Gilbert y Francis se demoraron más en salir.

-¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?- pregunto Gilbert cerca de la puerta, tras suyo estaba Francis mirando a Alfred tranquilamente, como si nunca hubiese dicho nada.

-7.000.000…-susurro- dentro del nombre de BW…los empleados y familias por los que soy responsable son cerca de 7.000.000- dijo bajando la cabeza.

\- Traten de cargar 7.000.000 vidas sobre sus hombros y verán, si eso no los cambia- dijo casi en un susurro. Gilbert le hecho una ultima mirada al estadounidense y se fue. Ahora solo estaban Francis y Alfred.

-Adios…Alfred- dijo el francés mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Francis… ¿es verdad?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha- ¿lo que dijo Antonio es verdad?- el francés suspiro pesadamente

-Lamentablemente…Si- respondió mientras salía del lugar dejando a Alfred solo.-Esta vez no se trata de un juego, hay una vida de por medio, no es una cosa con la que se pueda bromear…desgraciadamente, todo lo que ha dicho Antonio es verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos rápido, Arthur debe estar esperándonos- dijo Antonio apretando los puños.

-Kesesesese…descuiden, lo deje que vaya con Roderich a pasear por la biblioteca de la ciudad, esos dos tienen gustos parecidos.- rio Gilbert mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

-Pues vamos a verlos- dijo el francés sonriendo un poco. Fueron hacia la biblioteca que quedaba cerca de aquel lugar, encontrándose allí con Arthur y Roderich que estaban conversando amistosamente. Ambos al verlos llegar se pusieron de pie y fueron hacia ellos.

-¿Pudieron ver a Alfred?- pregunto Arthur sonriendo ligeramente para ocultar su tristeza

-Si...pero el está actuando extraño- dijo Gilbert acercándose a abrazar a su prometido. Roderich lo miro algo avergonzado de que lo abrazara en frente de todos, más Gilbert simplemente lo ignoro

-El no quiere verme ¿verdad?- dijo en un suspiro bajando un poco la cabeza, Francis lo miro de reojo y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Tu... ¿ya lo sabias?- dijo Antonio sorprendido.

-Lo suponía…solamente eso- dijo en un suspiro.

-Oigan, ¿porque están todos con esas caras tristes?- reprocho Gilbert tratando de borrar el ambiente pasado que en ese momento existía.- Este ha sido un día largo, volvamos al hotel a descansar- sugirió el alemán sonriendo.

Esta bien, regresemos al hotel- dijo el francés sonriendo ligeramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francis estaba preparando sus maletas para ya irse de vuelta a Estados Unidos junto a Gilbert Roderich y Antonio ese mismo día, ya que el español se quería marchar de allí lo más rápido posible. Cuando estaba preparando sus maletas sintió que alguien entro a su habitación, se volteo para ver quien era, encontrándose a Arthur con los ojos algo llorosos, lo cual lo hizo preocuparse, iba a acercarse, mas el ingles comenzó a hablar.

-Perdón por llegar de improvisto a tu habitación…- dijo algo despacio.

-No importa… ¿Qué es lo que pasa petit?- pregunto algo preocupado acercándose a Arthur y parándose frente a el.

-Yo…no creo que pueda decir esto otra vez…pero…realmente me alegra haberte conocido- dijo sonriendo un poco, el francés se quedo sorprendido ante aquellas palabras que jamás espero escuchar de parte del menor

-Eres la persona que mas me ha ayudado, y la que siempre me ha cuidado, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi…- dijo algo tímido, Francis lo abrazo siendo correspondido por el menor, el cual hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y aquella calidez que tanto le gustaba.

\- No creo volver a ser el mismo de siempre después de todo lo que ha pasado aquí… por eso, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí- dijo con la voz algo quebrada, estaba llorando. Arthur se zafo despacio del abrazo del mayor y limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonrió un poco mirando al francés que permanecía viéndolo algo triste.

\- Bueno…vine solo a decirte eso…me voy, gracias por todo- dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación bajo la mirada del francés. Francis soltó un suspiro algo triste y fue al balcón de su habitación, todo lo que había pasado lo había dejado confundido, no sabía que hacer para ayudar al anglosajón. Su vista se fijo en el paisaje nocturno de Quebec, todo era tan tranquilo… hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente. Saco su celular y marco un número que no habia usado desde hace 4 meses atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred entro a paso lento al parque central de Quebec yendo directo a la zona en la cual se encontraba la piscina del lugar, encontrando allí a la persona que o había citado y caminando hacia el.

-¿Que es lo que te trae por aquí?- pregunto en un tono algo aburrido mientras caminaba hacia el.

-Supongo que seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?- dijo mirando al estadounidense de reojo mientras encendía un cigarrito y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía fumar…- susurro Alfred viéndolo con nostalgia.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte, como amigos- dijo algo ronco.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirando distraídamente a la piscina que se encontraba a unos pasos de el.

-Encuéntrate una vez con el, solo una vez mas.- dijo soltando todo el humo del cigarrillo.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- dijo cambiando a un semblante serio.

-Te dije que era un favor como amigo- dijo algo suplicante mientes botaba las cenizas del cigarro.

-Francis…-

-Yo se que tu solamente estas fingiendo ser frió con el, finges que no lo quieres, que todo fue un juego, y no sabes cuento daño le estas haciendo al actuar así- dijo seriamente

-Yo no estoy actuando- dijo serio y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Lo único que te pido es que cuándo te encuentres con el, seas sincero- dijo antes de retirarse de allí dejando a Alfred allí solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francis entro silenciosamente a la habitación del británico mirando con algo de dolor como este dormía con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, sabía que todo lo que había pasado lo había afectado.

-Perdón por despertarte, arthie…- dijo Francis acariciando el pelo del inglés.

-Mmm…no importa- dijo fregándose los ojos y bostezando.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto tocando el vientre del menor suavemente, sintiendo los pequeños movimientos de la bebe.

-Bien…- susurro mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba al francés con el seño fruncido ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué me despertaste? Pensé que ya te habías ido a Estados Unidos…- dijo algo sorprendido

-Ha… hay un lugar al que quiero que debemos ir…- serio calidamente, Arthur lo miro con los ojos en blanco

-¿A esta hora?- dijo algo cansado, eran las 5 de la mañana o más temprano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur bostezo largamente mientras caminaba con Francis

-Oye frog…he escuchado algo como gimnasia a la luz de la luna, pero ¿Un paseo al amanecer?- dijo cansado y poniendo mala cara, Francis simplemente soltó una pequeña risa.

-Llegamos- anuncio mientras se paraba.

\- Ahora deber ir solo- sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Eh?- lo miro sin entender lo que quería decir.

-El debe estar en el puente- hablo con tranquilidad mientras se retiraba del lugar, pero se detuvo para voltear a ver al menor

\- Estoy hablando de la razón por la que viniste a este lugar- suspiro el francés, Arthur lo miro sorprendido.

\- Me voy- dijo volteándose para irse.

-Oye, F-Fran…- Arthur suspiro pesadamente al ver que el otro se había ido sin decirle casi nada. Camino hasta el puente algo desganado y subió las gradas. Ya ahí lo vio. La persona que había anhelado ver todo el tiempo, la persona a la que deseaba reclamarle algunas cosas pero a la vez echarse a sus brazos para sentirse nuevamente protegido, allí estaba Alfred

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y aquí termina el capitulo ;A;… lo se, Alfred ha actuado como imbesil en este capitulo, me da ganas de golpearlo TwT pero ahora se verán a solas esos dos, sin nadie que los interrumpa **

**¿Alfred sera sincero con Arthie y le dira que lo sigue amando? ¿Cómo reaccionaran ambos al poder estar por fin frente a frente? Asdfghjkl véanlo en el próximo capítulo. XDD **

**Y finalmente he decidido que el bebe de Arthie sera hombre, ya que el que tenga mellizos sera muy complicado para después, imaginen a un pobre chico de 16 con mellizos, tener que cuidarlos y encima ir a clases para no perder el año, pobre Arthie. **

**Y en respuesta al review de SamanthaPhamtomhive, si, Francis si tendrá pareja en el fic.**

**Y por ultimo, Rode también tendrá hijos, creo que Elizabetha festejara al saberlo XDD, y si, Roderich ya esta embarazado, en el anterior fic, "My life in the new schoo" hay una parte de lemon de ellos dos, solo que Arthur tiene 6 meses y Rode tiene mas o menos 4, y aun no le dice nada a Gilbert sobre su embarazo.**

**Bueno, supongo que han quedado algunas dudas de que fue lo que le paso a Antonio en su pasado, pues habrá un extra con la hostoria de Toño mas adelante… su historia es tan triste ;A; **

**Jajajaja por ultimo, me despido de ustedes mes amis. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que dejen reviewsitos, y que el domingo pasen un lindo dia de la madre junto a sus madres XD –no se si en todos los países este domingo 11 es el dia de la madre, pero en ecuador lo es :3- y les mando beshitos **

**Bye Bye~**

**¡Hasta la pasta!**


	3. Let You Go

**¡Hello Everybody in the world!**

**Sean bienvenidos cordialmente a leer el Nuevo capitulo del fic "Tears of Love" capitulo titulado "Let you go" –se le ocurrio el titulo escuchando la canción let it go en coreano OwO-**

**Perdon por demorarme 2 semanitas, no he tenido mucho tiempo –culpen a los exámenes- y tampoco he tenido mucho inspiración, pero la inspiración llega escuchando K-pop (¿?) jajajaja bueno, espero que les gusteee**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece TwT y tampoco el dorama de Boys Before Flowers **

**Advertencias: Un poquito de drama no mata a nadie :3 …- okno- **

**Kesesesese dejen reviews XDD y los vere nuevamente al final del capitulo :3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Arthur bostezo largamente mientras caminaba con Francis

-Oye frog…he escuchado algo como gimnasia a la luz de la luna, pero ¿Un paseo al amanecer?- dijo cansado y poniendo mala cara, Francis simplemente soltó una pequeña risa.

-Llegamos- anuncio mientras se paraba.

\- Ahora deber ir solo- sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Eh?- lo miro sin entender lo que quería decir.

-El debe estar en el puente- hablo con tranquilidad mientras se retiraba del lugar, pero se detuvo para voltear a ver al menor

\- Estoy hablando de la razón por la que viniste a este lugar- suspiro el francés, Arthur lo miro sorprendido.

\- Me voy- dijo volteándose para irse.

-Oye, F-Fran…- Arthur suspiro pesadamente al ver que el otro se había ido sin decirle casi nada. Realmente ya ni sabía porque estaba allí. Camino hasta el puente y subió las gradas buscando con la vista a alguna persona que estuviese por la zona. Y ahí lo vio. Era Alfred.

El americano estaba allí en el puente, viendo con aburrimiento el riachuelo bajo este, sintiendo la ligera briza de aquel amanecer tan frio. Sabía que alguien estaba tras suyo, y también de quien se trataba.- Al…Alfred…- susurro el inglés sorprendido, jamás espero encontrarse con el estadounidense en ese lugar.-Hola…- dijo algo tímido, no sabía que decir, o cómo actuar después de lo que habia visto en Quebec.

-Hola… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo seriamente, sin ningún vestigio de alegría al verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Pues…Estaba preocupado luego de escuchar lo de tu padre…

-Gracias por tu preocupación- dijo aun dándole la espalda, Arthur paso una mano por su vientre, tal vez era hora de decircelo, asi lo rechazara, quería que el estadounidense por lo menos supiera que iba a tener un hijo.

-También…yo- trago saliva algo nervioso, sabía que tal vez se arrepentiría, pero tomo valor para decirlo- yo estoy embarazado…- finaliza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sentía que quería desaparecer de allí. Alfred se volteo mirándolo con una expresión sin nada de sentimientos, no mostraba ni alegría ni enojo.

-Ya lo sé…pero ¿solo viniste hasta acá para decir eso?- dijo de manera fría- creo que ahora puedes sentirte mejor ¿No?

-¿Qué?- pregunto Arthur sin creer aun la forma en la que Alfred le hablaba en aquel momento, no quería creerlo, quería que le dijera que todo eso era una broma y que sea el mismo de siempre. Alfred suspiro frustrado.

-Tal como puedes ver, estoy bien, y también estoy extremadamente ocupado, no tengo tiempo para perder en cosas insólitas. Ahora que lo sabes, vete. No te molestes en preocuparte por mi.- Arthur se quedó allí parado si saber que decir ni que hacer, la forma en la que estaba hablándole Alfred era tan fría que le dolía. Su bebe habia comenzado a patear y moverse, provocando que le duela todo el cuerpo. Paso una mano por su vientre tratando de calmar a su bebe mientras miraba a Alfred fijamente con ganas de decirle que era un idiota y que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, pero las palabras no salían.- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo más que decir?- dijo el americano indiferentemente.

-En verdad… ¿Hablas en serio?- dijo con los ojos algo llorosos, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto molesto y frustrado- Acaso no sera un… "Lo siento" "Perdóname" "regresare, así que espera por mi"- dijo con un tono de burla- que ridículo…su mirada por algunos segundos fue dirigida al vientre abultado del menor, y luego solto una pequeña risa- de seguro no habrás pensado que iba a decir algo como "me hare responsable" o "formaremos una asquerosa familia con TU bebe"- se acercó más al británico, el cual permanecía sin habla y no podía reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasando- Alfred alzo el rostro del menor para obligarlo a verle a los ojos- Dime Arthur…¿Quién me asegura que eso sea mío?-dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado, al sentir las lágrimas del inglés mojar sus dedos. Se alejó nuevamente- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea hijo de Francis o de algún otro-

-Realmente eres un idiota, Alfred…-dijo en un sollozo, tratando de mantenerse firme y no desmoronarse.- Ahora entiendo…entiendo todo…el que no me llamaras ni una sola vez, el que no quisieras verme, el que digas que hablas en serio…entiendo todo, entonces…para ti soy

-Como una mancha que quiero borrar

-Eso es cruel Alfred…eres realmente cruel…- dijo apretando los puños y viéndolo con furia- ¿y así te haces llamar héroe? En verdad me decepcionas…Dime… ¿a cuantas personas les has hecho esto ya? Dejarlas embarazadas y después desaparecer y no te importa nada… creo que la lista es realmente larga Alfred

-Algunas personas conocen que es el aborto ¿no? - gruño sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, realmente no quería decir eso

-Eres un desgraciado Alfred, no sé cómo pude ser tan tonto y enamorarme de alguien como vos…y tienes razón, existe el aborto…tal vez sea una buena opción

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa- dijo intentando de que su voz no se quiebre.

-Está bien…me voy, cuídate- mascullo de mala gana, dispuesto a irse de allí y no volver a ver nunca más al americano, más las palabras de este lo detuvieron.

-Preocúpate de ti mismo- dijo mientras se volteaba para irse de allí, sin ver atrás. Arthur sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar, se sentía realmente mal después de todo lo que Alfred habia dicho, aunque trataba de ser fuerte no podía, verdaderamente le dolía como Alfred le habia hablado y todo lo que le habia dicho. Camino por el parque hasta que encontró una banca algo apartada de las demás, se sentó allí y para su propia sorpresa, empezó a llorar y a desahogarse.

-Ese idiota…lo odio, ¡realmente lo odio!- dijo llorando mientras golpeaba la banca en la que estaba sentado.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡SUELTAME!- se escuchó un grito seguido del sonido de las puertas de su oficina siendo abiertas bruscamente. Alfred estaba allí, parecía realmente enojado, su mayordomo estaba tras el intentando detenerlo.

-Déjenos solos- ordeno la presidenta suavemente mientras tomaba su té. El viejo señor salio del lugar dejando a madre e hijo solos, con una gran tensión en el habiente.

-¿Estas satisfecha ahora?-dijo temblando de furia- ¿¡La presidenta Jones está contenta ahora que todo va como ella quiere!?

-Mmm…pues algo no me deja tranquila…no es agradable para mi hablar sobre ese niño pequeño- dijo en un suspiro refiriéndose a Arthur, Alfred apretó los dientes tratando de contener su ira.

-Él no es solo un niño….Yo…tu hijo…ese chico, es la primera persona a la que he amado en toda mi vida…- dijo sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar sus mejillas. Su madre suspiro algo incomoda y frunció el ceño

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Correr hacia él y formar una asquerosa familia dejando atrás a tus empleados y a todas las personas que trabajan para el gobierno, tu futuro? Bien, hazlo… pero ¿alguna vez pensaste en tu padre?- dijo viendo a su hijo seriamente

-Detente…- susurro Alfred, no quería tratar sobre ese tema, aun le dolía mucho hablar de su padre.

-Tal vez no te importe desacerté de todo el país, pero solo recuerda que tu padre y tu abuelo dieron hasta su sangre por su país, para que ahora tú lo abandones solo por tu amor infantil- dijo mirándolo con superioridad, Alfred sintió que nuevamente una vieja herida en su corazón se volvía a abrir ante las palabras de su madre

-Cállate ya…- dijo en un tono un poco más fuerte

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre? El hasta su muerte lucho por el país ¿piensas abandonarlo a él también por ese chico?

-Detente- dijo esta vez más alto, no quería escuchar más.

-Y ahora ¿Qué debo hacer con ese chico? ¿Acaso debo expulsarlo del país? ¿Te das cuenta lo que significa que ese chico este embarazado? Tal vez ni siquiera sea tuyo pero si ese niño nace será un problema, y un problema muy grande que preferiría evitar ¿Qué debo hacer con ellos? ¿Debería deshacerme de esos dos?

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!- grito ya en su límite, su madre guardo silencio y siguió tomando su te viendo de reojo a su hijo, el cual intentaba calmar su ira.- Te lo advierto…No te metas con Arthur ni con mi hijo, ni te atrevas a tocarlos… si rompes tu promesa, destruiré todo…te lo juro- dijo antes de irse de allí, dejando a su madre sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur estaba en una de las bancas del parque sentado contemplando a todas las personas que pasaba por allí a hacer ejercicio o simplemente pasear a sus mascotas. Habia dejado de llorar para ahora simplemente mirar a un punto incierto del lugar y acariciar su vientre lentamente, aún estaba ilusionado de poder criarlo junto a Alfred y que el estadounidense se pusiera feliz con la noticia de su embarazo, pero ahora ya no sentía ni ganas de ser padre. Suspiro pesadamente y siguió con su aburrida vista al parque.

-¿Ce garçon mignon veut acheter une crème glacée?- pregunto una persona tras suyo poniendo un helado frente a sus ojos, pensó que era uno de esos vendedores de helados que siempre pasaban por los parques y trato de analizar sus palabras, sin embargo no comprendió lo que le decía.

-Im sorry…but my frech is not good- dijo para luego voltear a ver a aquel sospechoso vendedor, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver quien era.-¿Qué acabas de decir, frog?- dijo de mala gana mientras el francés rodeaba la banca para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Puede este chico feo comprarme un helado?- dijo sonriendo y riéndose un poco

-¿Crees que podrás vender si vas diciendo a todos eso?- dijo con los ojos en blanco y frunciendo el ceño

-No…pero tú lo comprarías ¿verdad?- rio revolviendo un poco los cabellos del ingles

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- pregunto resignado, sin embargo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mmm… hoy- dijo sonriendo alegremente, Arthur lo miro extrañado sin comprender- el helado cuesta esta tarde- afirmo el galo

-Está bien, te lo comprare- dijo fingiendo estar aburrido, pero en verdad se sentía agradecido de que el francés siempre llegue en los momentos en los que más necesitaba olvidarse de todo su sufrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un largo día yendo de un lado para otro de la ciudad al fin Arthur y Francis habían llegado al hotel. Habían pasado toda la tarde yendo a parques de diversiones, tiendas de ropa, al cine, museos, incluso habían ido al spa. Ambos habían terminado realmente agotados, en especial Arthur que ahora yacía acostado en la cama mirando al techo sonriendo un poco mientras Francis hacia algunas llamadas telefónicas.

El británico se sentía algo feliz, Francis habia llegado justo en el momento que más necesitaba distraerse de todo el sufrimiento por el que habia pasado, y habia hecho que pase todo el día riendo y de buen humor. Realmente no sabía cómo agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho para él.

-Bueno mon amour… Antonio Gilbert y Roderich se fueron en la mañana, tenían un compromiso o algo así- explico mientras se sentaba a lado del menor en la cama.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto acariciando sus cabellos suavemente

-Ya es hora de que regresemos también- sonrió ligeramente para aparentar su tristeza.

-Iremos en el primer vuelo de la mañana- dijo el francés sonriendo un poco, sabía lo que el inglés sentía, aunque este no le dijera nada. Beso la frente del pequeño mientras alzaba las sabanas para acostarse a su lado. Vio como el menor lo veía de reojo algo sonrojado, no había otra cama, así que dormirían juntos en la habitación del hotel en el cual se quedaba Arthur.

Al instante de que entro a la cama, el británico ya se habia dormido mientras el francés acariciaba delicadamente sus cabellos contemplando la cara tranquila del menor cuando dormía. Suspiro algo dolido deposito un último beso en la mejilla de Arthur para después susurrar un pequeño "Je t'aime" y dormirse el también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La presidenta se encontraba mirando la ciudad de Quebec por la gigantesca ventana de su oficina, parecía ser una noche muy tranquila, sin embargo todavía habia algo que la molestaba y la mantenía inquieta. Vio en el reflejo de la ventana como el mayordomo de su hijo se acercaba por detrás de él y se paraba a su lado

-¿Qué está haciendo ese chico?- pregunto dirigiendo nuevamente su vista a la ciudad.

-Se refiere usted a Arthur Kirkland- pregunto el viejo señor mirándola de reojo, ella asintió - Gilbert Antonio y Roderich ya se han ido del país. Mañana en la mañana se irán Francis y Arthur- informo el mayordomo

-Parece que finalmente aprendió cuál es su lugar… ¿Dónde está Alfred?-pregunto extrañada de que su hijo no esté allí, y temiendo que este con ese chico que tanto detestaba

-Va a estar en la sala de conferencias toda la noche- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Parece que él también sabe cuál es su lugar….-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, todo iba tal como ella quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred estaba en la sala de conferencias viendo en el proyector viejas imágenes que tenia del inglés, imágenes que le habia tomado desprevenido o algunas que el menor se habia dejado tomar a las malas. Veía las fotos como si se trataran del mayor tesoro que tenía, a veces deseaba volver todo el tiempo atrás y tratar de evitar la muerte de su padre y seguir a lado de Arthur, pero era imposible. Mientras vía las fotos que tenía apareció un video que nunca antes se habia dado cuenta que estaba allí, era de Arthur. Hizo clic en el video para reproducirlo y lo primero que vio fue al inglés sentado en un sillón y miraba algo nervioso a la cámara. Y el video empezó con la voz de Francis

-1…2…3 ¡Acción!- escucho que decía el francés en un tono alegre. Y después Arthur comenzó a hablar

-Eh…- susurro Arthur, parecía nervioso -Ha…mmm….realmente no sé cómo hacer esto- murmuro Arthur suspirando para tratar de calmarse.- Alfred… ¿me escuchas?- dijo algo inseguro y avergonzado. Alfred trago saliva y siguió viendo el video - Desde que te fuiste…he estado pensando todos los días en ti…idiota- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa -Pero…¿Por qué solo nos recuerdo peleando?- dijo riéndose un poco, - ¿no es extraño?- sonrió ligeramente- Solo nos recuerdo peleando y enfadándonos todo el tiempo…pero cuando pienso en ti me rio- vio como una lagrima mojaba el rostro del menor y un nudo en su garganta se empezaba a formar al ver aquel videos, Arthur se limpió con el dorso de la mano sus lágrimas- Alfred… ¿estás bien? ¿Verdad?- pregunto sonriendo un poco mientras miraba a la cámara - yo…estoy embarazado…- confeso casi en un susurro - ahora tiene casi 6 meses…dijo el doctor que aun no sabía que iba a ser, pero que él bebe estaba sano- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre, aun no se le notaba mucho el embarazo. Alfred comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas viendo con una pequeña sonrisa el video.- ¿Cuándo vas a venir nuevamente para discutir conmigo? Idiota…- escucho una suave melodía intervenir en el video, sonaba tan armonioso y tranquilo. Vio como Arthur se levantaba y se dirigía hacia aquel sonido, acabándose allí la cinta. Solto un sollozo ahogado, realmente se sentía terrible por lo que le habia dicho a Arthur, pero era lo mejor si no quería que su madre le haga algo a él o a su bebe, pero ya no lo podía soportar más. Lanzo el control del proyector a un lado incierto de la sala y se volteo para salir de allí a buscar al inglés y pedirle disculpas y dejar todo atrás para irse con el menor, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Mira Alfred, es el nuevo avión que he comprado para ti- dijo la voz de su padre, Alfred se volteo y vio allí un viejo video en el cual estaban su padre y el de apenas unos 6 años.

-Es genial daddy- escucho su voz de pequeño y vio cómo se acercaba emocionado a aquel avión ante la sonrisa de su padre.

-¿Verdad que si? ¿Sabes porque te lo he comprado?- rio felizmente y luego se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Alfred

-No… ¿Por qué papa?- pregunto mirando a su padre algo extrañado

-Porque eres un héroe hijo, y los héroes necesitan un transporte para salvar al mundo.- sonrió mientras subía al pequeño avión junto a Alfred

-¿Aquí poder ir a salvar al mundo?- Pregunto inocentemente

-Por supuesto hijo- sonrió acariciando los cabellos del pequeño Alfred- Ahora dime Hero ¿Qué harás cuando papa ya no este contigo?

-Cuidare de Mama y de mi hermana y de mi país- sonrió alegremente al ver que su padre también lo hacia

-Ese es mi pequeño héroe- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y luego revolviendo sus cabellos mientras reía. Vio como el proyector se apagaba luego de aquel video y como sus lágrimas caían libremente por sus ojos, no soportaba más toda esa presión que sentía encima. Solto un grito desesperado y después cayó al piso mientras lloraba, no sabía qué hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente después de haber salido del hotel, Francis y Arthur estaban esperando en el aeropuerto que dieran las órdenes de abordar al avión. Eran las 8 de la mañana recién, y el vuelo era a las 9, tenían que esperar una hora allí. Arthur suspiro algo cansado y después escucho una pequeña risa de parte del mayor, que parecía más energético que el en esos momentos.

-¡Hey! ¡Francis! ¡Francis Bonnefoy!- escucharon un grito tras suyo y se voltearon a ver quién era, encontrándose con un chico de pelo rubio claro, ojos celestes y una gran sonrisa que estaba vestido con unos jeans blancos y una camisa rosada. Aquel chico corria hacia ellos y al llegar se literalmente lanzo encima de Francis empujando a Arthur de allí. El de ojos verdes miro extrañado la escena mientras se hacía un poco para atrás, alejándose de allí. Ese chico parecía estar loco.

-Oliver… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el francés intentando dedicarle una sonrisa al chico que permanecía abrazándolo. Oliver lo solto y le mostro una gran sonrisa

-Te extrañe mucho fluffy~ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en Quebec? Sí que eres cruel amor mío- dijo poniendo cara de resentido.

-Pues…vine a Quebec por otros asuntos- explico desviando su mirada al inglés, el cual los veía a los dos sin entender lo que pasaba- Además, ya mismo voy a regresar a Estados Unidos.

-¡NO! No te vayas my love, quédate en mi casa ¿sí? Solo un día- rogo con los ojos llorosos

-Lo siento pero estoy con alguien más- dijo señalando a Arthur, el cual al darse cuenta de que Francis lo señalaba se exalto un poco.

-Él es… no…. ¿Él no es tu novio verdad? Dime que no mi amor- dijo mirando al británico con rencor. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco al ver que le habia caído mal a aquel chico apenas lo habia visto.- si él dice que si ¿te quedaras?- Francis miro de reojo a Arthur, el cual bajo un poco la cabeza, avergonzado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Oliver suspiro frustrado y después se acercó a Arthur y lo cogió de la muñeca arrastrándolo a una esquina de la sala

-¡Oye!- reclamo el menor algo molesto

-Yo soy amigo de Francis desde que éramos pequeños, fuimos a la misma escuela

-Oh ¿en verdad? Mucho gusto conocerte…- dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Ahora estoy muy enfermo, y es serio…así que hazme este gran favor- pidió sonriendo "inocentemente"

-¿Qué?- dijo Arthur sin comprender

-Vamos a mi casa ¿sí? Solo esta tarde- rogo poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-¿Eh? Uh…bueno…está bien- dijo rendido, Oliver sonrió y se fue de allí saltando alegremente mientras dejaba a Arthur realmente confundido.

Francis vio cómo se acercaba Oliver saltando de alegría mientras tras el Arthur venia caminando a paso lento. Oliver cogió la maleta de viaje que llevaba Arthur y la fue llevando felizmente.

-Vamos fluffy- dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la salida del aeropuerto. Francis se acercó al menor y agarro su mano mientras Arthur se apegaba un poco más a él y sonreía un poco

-Un día más aquí no creo que nos haga daño- dijo en un suspiro mientras Francis se reía de sus palabras. Oliver volteo a verlos y frunció el ceño. Corrió nuevamente hacia Francis abrazándolo y haciendo a un lado al menor.

-Vamos amor- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo como el británico suspiraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado a una mansión algo grande, no era tan grande como la del francés pero si más que su casa, era como 8 veces el tamaño de su casa.

Al entrar a la mansión vio que los pisos eran de mármol y las paredes eran de un color rosado pálido, la decoración de la casa era hermosa, y se notaba que aquel chico tenía un buen sentido de la moda, además de estar obsesionado con el rosado.

-Fran, ve a dejar las maletas en la sala de arriba, hasta eso yo serviré la comida- dijo sonriendo, Francis asintió algo cansado de todos los apodos que le ponía Oliver y subió al segundo piso de la casa, donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones, dejando a Arthur solo con Oliver. El británico vio como el otro chico iba a la cocina sonriente y lo dejaba allí solo y perdido. Empezó a recorrer la casa viendo algo asombrado lo hermosa que era, se detuvo al ver un cuadro en la pared en el cual estaba Francis retratado y abajo decía "I love you, Honey". Suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco, se notaba que ese chico estaba obsesionado con Francis. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al comedor de la casa viendo como el de ojos celestes ponía la comida en la mesa rotatoria de vidrio.

-Oh, se ve realmente delicioso. ¿Cocino muy bien, eh?- escucho que se decía Oliver a sí mismo. Arthur lo miro algo extrañado.

-Tu… ¿Cómo conociste a Francis?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad. Oliver lo miro de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-Lo conocí cuando estaba en la escuela primaria de BW- dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente- muchos chicos me hacían a un lado o a veces se burlaban de mí, pero Francis fue el primero que se me acerco, y me enamore de el a primera vista- Arthur lo miro y recordó la primera vez que habia visto a Francis, en verdad se habia enamorado del francés, pero poco a poco sus sentimientos fueron cambiando y se enamoró de la persona equivocada que ahora lo habia dejado justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Cogió una de las tazas que estaban en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de agua, pero cuando iba a tomarla escucho un grito de parte de Oliver.

-¡NO!- grito mientras le quitaba la taza de las manos con algo de brusquedad y la limpiaba como si se tratara de un gran tesoro, Arthur lo miro extrañado por su rara actitud, ¡nada más había querido tomar agua!- No puedes tocar esta taza- dijo mostrándole la parte delantera del objeto en la cual estaba estampada una foto de Francis y Oliver en Paris.- Esta taza sola la puede usar Francis…- mascullo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa en el puesto que seria del francés.

Después de algunos minutos Francis bajo al comedor encontrándose allí con todo el almuerzo servido y con los dos chicos ya sentados en la mesa, Arthur con cara de aburrimiento y Oliver dedicándole una sutil sonrisa.

-Bueno… comamos- dijo intentando cortar la tensión del ambiente mientras se sentaba en su lugar. Arthur llevo su tenedor a un plato que contenía Nuggets, intentando coger uno, pero Oliver lo detuvo, así ambos comenzando una pelea con sus tenedores impidiendo que el otro coja la comida. El de ojos celestes alejo al británico y giro la mesa poniendo el plato de Nuggets frente a Francis, el cual sonrió algo nervioso al ver lo mal que se llevaban los dos, parecían completamente opuestos.

-Come, fluffy- dijo Oliver sonriéndole. Francis alzo una ceja sin entender lo que pasaba y luego vio a Arthur, el cual veía con mala gana su plato de arroz, comiéndose un poco de este. Sonrió y giro la mesa poniendo la comida frente a Arthur, el cual lo miro sin comprender.

-Come- dijo sonriendo, Arthur sonrió tratando de contener el impulso de burlarse de Oliver, el cual lo veía con rencor, y comenzó a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello, su bebe le pedía que coma más, hasta llenarse por completo. Francis al verlo se rio un poco, parecía que habia perdido todos sus modales y comía ahora como le daba la gana mientras Oliver lo veía asombrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de una larga comida, Arthur fue a la sala de estar a leer y relajarse un rato, pero se había quedado dormido por todo el cansancio que sentía, realmente el embarazo hacia que perdiera toda su energía. Francis luego de un momento fue a la sala junto a Oliver luego de haber lavado los platos y ordenado el comedor. Le conmovió mucho la imagen del inglés durmiendo allí con una mano sobre su vientre. Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo hacia la cama de su viejo amigo, el cual lo seguía viendo con celos al menor.

Oliver se acercó por detrás de Francis y se paró a su lado mientras lo veía de reojo.

-Ese chicho no es nada lindo…- dijo con un tono resentido, Francis se rio un poco al ver lo celoso que era Oliver y coloco al británico en la cama, cubriéndolo con las cobijas- Es bajito, más bajo que yo, y esta medio gordo…además de que come mucho- se quejó mirando a Francis con un pequeño puchero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?- dijo mirando de reojo al chico.

-El… ¿es tu novio?- pregunto algo inseguro

-¿Qué es lo que tú crees?- pregunto sonriendo un poco.

-Francis… yo se que ese chico te gusta, cuando lo miras sonríes… sonríes como antes- dijo con un tono algo serio.

-¿Cómo antes?- pregunto sin entender a lo que refería.

-Como cuando mirabas a Meg...- dijo bajando un poco su tono de voz, Francis suspiro un poco adolorido, ¿Por qué hasta Oliver se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos no correspondidos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro, no sabía qué hacer, quería nuevamente encontrarse con Arthur y esta vez sí ser sincero pero no sabía cómo encontrarlo. Miro de reojo a su mayordomo que se encontraba esperando que él se apurara para irse a una de las tantas conferencias que tenía en la mañana.

-Quiero que averigües cual es el número de la habitación de Arthur Kirkland- dijo seriamente mirando a su mayordomo, el cual enseguida llamo al hotel en el cual Arthur se habia hospedado para averiguar lo que su amo le habia pedido. Alfred escucho que colgaba el teléfono

-Joven amo… el joven Arthur se ha ido del hotel- dijo algo triste por su amo.

-¿Qué? ¿Se ha ido?- dijo con la voz algo quebrada- está bien, lo entiendo- dijo en un susurro para después sentarse en su sillón algo frustrado y triste.- ¿Y Francis?…- pregunto mirándolo de reojo. Vio cómo su mayordomo nuevamente llamaba a alguien y luego de unos minutos colgaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Se fue con Arthur Kirkland a la casa de un amigo, parece que siguen aquí en Quebec, joven amo- dijo sonriendo un poco

-¿Amigo? ¿Cuál amigo?- pregunto sin comprenderlo

-Oliver Kirkland- al oír ese nombre sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, de todos los amigos de Francis, ¿Por qué se tenían que ir donde Oliver?- Se quedaran allí esta mañana, y en la tarde se irán- informo el viejo señor

-Ok…gracias James…- dijo en un susurro mientras se recostaba en el sillón algo cansado.

-Joven amo, ya es hora de ir a la conferencia- dijo yendo hacia su amo, el cual lo miro y suspiro.

-Sí, si- dijo mientras se levantaba de allí y se dirigía a la salida junto a su mayordomo.- ¿Cuándo se irán de Quebec?- pregunto tratando de disimular su preocupación mientras caminaba hasta el garaje del hotel

-Seguramente, esta tarde…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de aquella conversación con Oliver Francis se fue al aeropuerto a cambiar los billetes de avión por unos que partieran esa tarde hacia Washington. Sabía que Arthur quería irse lo más rápido posible de allí y estar lejos de Alfred, sinceramente él también quería irse de allí, no quería volver a ver a Alfred. Aquel día que había mandado a Arthur al puente, todo había sido un error, nuevamente en vez de mejorar las cosas las empeoro. Él pensaba que Alfred estando solo iba a ser sincero con Arthur, que no lo iba a tratar como lo hizo. Después de unos minutos de que se fue, sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Mando a uno de sus sirvientes en Quebec que vaya a espiarlos con cuidado, se sintió mal al espiarlos, sin embargo mientras oía lo que Alfred le decía a Arthur tenía ganas de ir allí y golpearlo hasta que ya no pudiera respirar.

Alfred perdió…perdió su última oportunidad, ya no pensaba seguir callado y dejando que Alfred haga con Arthur lo que quiera y que lo hiera de tal forma.

Suspiro pesadamente camino por las calles de la ciudad mirando distraídamente aquella ciudad tan tranquila mientras iba nuevamente a la casa de Oliver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez una conferencia aburrida. Siempre para tratar el mismo tema, la economía del país, las alianzas con otros países y la construcción de nuevos edificios y hoteles. Estaba sentado a lado de un par de empresarios rusos mientras veía un video de como seria el avance del país si comenzaban un proyecto junto a Rusia, una alianza. Suspiro pesadamente, realmente no le caían bien los rusos. Su madre estaba sentada frente a él, mirándolo de vez en cuando y asegurándose de que ponga atención al video y las palabras del presidente de Rusia, el cual daba un largo discurso sobre los beneficios que llevaría aquella alianza a ambos países. Alfred vio cómo su mayordomo se acercaba con unos documentos y de los entregaba, allí estaba una pequeña nota pegada que decía a qué hora y desde que aeropuerto salían Francis y Arthur. Era en apenas unas horas más, no tendría mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin ya estaban en el aeropuerto, su vuelo saldría en apenas unas horas y tenían que estar allí horas antes de que el vuelo comience. Arthur suspiro cansado, en verdad no entendía cuál era el objetivo de hacer que las pobres personas esperen horas y horas allí sentados sin hacer nada o caminando de un lado a otro aburridos y no podían simplemente hacer que las personas vayan cuando el avión ya vaya a partir. Miro a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido viendo a todas las personas que pasaban por allí, buscando con la vista a Francis, el cual se había ido a ver los boletos para el avión. Lo vio acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa y cuando estuvo frente a él le entrego su boleto sonriéndole. Arthur lo vio detenidamente y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelto

-¿¡Primera clase!?- casi grito sorprendido al ver cuánto constaba aquel boleto para un viaje de apenas una o media hora. Vio como Francis asentía como si se tratara de algo sin importancia todo el dinero que había gastado.- no… yo puedo ir en segunda clase, en la normal- dijo extendiéndole a Francis el boleto- toma, ve a cambiarlo- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño. Francis lo vio sin entender lo que quería.- apura, yo puedo ir tranquilamente en la clase normal- dijo en un suspiro

-¿Normal?- pregunto algo extrañado- …hablas de… ¿la clase económica?- pregunto alzando una ceja. Arthur asintió decidido- Non, Non, mon amour… mis piernas son muy largas, no puedo ir en clase económica, además estas embarazado, debes estar más cómodo, así que me temo que no cambiare los boletos- dijo cruzándose de brazos- voy al baño, amour, espérame sentado en alguno de los puestos de la sala- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse de allí. Arthur suspiro pesadamente al ver lo terco que podía llegar a ser el francés. Se fijó en las piernas de Francis mientras caminaba.

-Son largas…- susurro algo sonrojado- pero sin embargo yo sí puedo volar en económica…pero ya que…- dijo dándose por vencido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No es fácil encontrarse con Amelia- dijo la presidenta mirando a los ojos al par de señores frente a ella. Un hombre de aproximados 45 años, de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules con una pequeña barba y lentes, y una señora de 40 años de cabello rubio obscuro y ojos amatista.

-Siempre se mueve del este al oeste, aunque la última vez que la contactamos nos dijo que habia regresado de Texas- dijo el señor de ojos azules y barba sonriendo un poco

-Siento mucho que deban esperar tanto cuando están tan ocupados- se disculpó la mujer de ojos amatista agachando un poco la cabeza

-Oh, no es nada, ¿Qué puede ser más importante que el que los dos chicos se conozcan? ¿No crees lo mismo Alfred?- dijo la presidenta mirando de reojo a su hijo, el cual parecía está ausente -Alfred…- dijo en un tono más alto, el estadounidense reacciono de golpe casi dando un saltito sobre su asiento, no sabía ni de que habían estado hablando, ya que todo el tiempo habia pasado pensando en el británico.

-¿Si?- respondió mirando a su madre, la cual le hizo una seña de decepción con la cabeza y frunció el ceño- Ha…si, eso- dijo sin saber que más decir, por suerte justo en ese momento entro su mayordomo.

-Disculpe señora Presidenta- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al entrar, la presidenta frunció el ceño y lo vio de reojo

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto algo molesta por la repentina interrupción

-La sucursal de Rusia necesita urgentemente al Joven Alfred- dijo intentando sonar apresurado, Alfred lo vio de reojo algo nervioso

-¿Sabes lo importante que es este encuentro?- dijo la presidenta riéndose un poco de forma sarcástica.

-El primer ministro lo necesita- dijo su mayordomo intentando ser más convincente.

-Está bien, supongo que se podrán conocer en otra ocasión, es más importante el trabajo, sé que Alfred es un hombre trabajador.- dijo la señora de ojos amatista

-¿Conocerme con quién?- se preguntó a si mismo sin comprender de que hablaban aquella señores con los que hablaba su madre

-Ve rápido muchacho, es tu trabajo ¿No?

-Está bien, me retiro- dijo haciendo una pequeña referencia antes de irse del lujar junto a su mayordomo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saco de su bolsillo aquel collar qua hace algunos meses Alfred le habia regalado. Una promesa rota…era solamente eso. Cada vez que lo veía le dolía mas todo lo que habia pasado, por eso se lo habia sacado, sin embargo, sentía que no podía botarlo. Cuando Alfred le dio aquel collar le habia prometido amarlo y no dejarlo nunca. Mentiroso…lo odiaba por haberle mentido, engañado y abandonado de esa forma tan cruel.

Apretó el collar en su maño sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y comenzaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo. Él bebe en su interior comenzó a patear dolorosamente, frunció el ceño estresado con todo eso, quería gritarle a su hijo que se detuviera… ¿A dónde se habia ido la parte de él que amaba y protegía a su bebe? ¿La parte de él que siempre que su bebe pateaba de esa forma sonreía y trataba de alegrarse para no preocuparlo? Ahora sentía que ya no existía.

Sintió una mano acariciando su vientre y vio sorprendido como Francis le sonreía y acariciaba su vientre tiernamente

-Calma… todo está bien, tu mami aun te ama- susurro suavemente mientras sonreía amablemente

-Fra.-Francis…- dijo sorprendido, y luego desvió l mirada algo avergonzado, se habia dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Guardo el collar en su bolsillo y desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, avergonzado de sí mismo. Sintió un pequeño beso en su vientre y después como los ojos del francés lo miraban penetrantemente.

-De seguro él bebe que está aquí va a ser muy lindo, lo vas a amar, aunque ahora sientas que fue un error, lo amaras porque es el fruto de tu vientre, Arthur, y yo también lo voy a querer…como si fuese mi hijo- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Francis…gracias…- susurro sintiendo sus ojos húmedos nuevamente, amaba aquella dulzura con la que Francis lo trataba y le agradecía inmensamente por todo el apoyo que le daba, siempre que necesitaba alguien que lo consuele, allí estaba Francis. Arthur alzo la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con unos que parecían llenos de ira y dolor, un fuerte color azul que en esos momentos hacia que tiemble, no de miedo, si no de ira, de rencor, de dolor, de todos esos malos recuerdos.- Alfred…- susurro sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, parándose mientras apretaba los puños. Francis se giró a ver al americano y al verlo frunció el ceño y se paró para ir a donde se encontraba el americano, a unos cuantos pasos de allí.

-¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto el francés en un tono serio y ronco.

-No necesito responderte. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto enojado, su mandíbula temblaba de ira.

-¿Crees que tienes derecho de hacer este tipo de preguntas después de todo lo que le hiciste?- gruño mirándolo enfadado

-¡FRANCIS BONNEFOY!- grito furioso tratando de contener su ira con ese grito

-Porque eras mi amigo lo deje ir, porque era el chico al que mi amigo quería lo deje. Y te di cada oportunidad hasta el final, y ahora después de todo lo que le hiciste, de todo el daño que causaste vienes aquí a reclamarme algo. Ahora si no lo tolerare Alfred- los ojos del francés en esos momentos daban miedo, estaban llenos de ira, de rencor.- siempre me quitaste todo lo que tenía y después lo destruías, esta vez no te dejare hacerlo- dijo casi gritando, fuera de sí.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- grito mientras acertaba un golpe en la boca del estómago del francés, haciéndolo caer al piso.

-¡DETENTE!- grito el inglés sosteniendo su vientre con dolor y mirando al americano realmente furioso y enojado. Alfred lo vio atónito y se acercó un poco a el- ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto con un nudo en su garganta, viendo como el americano temblaba levemente.- ¿tienes algo que decir?- nuevamente el silencio reinaba entre los dos, Alfred desvió la mirada al sentir que algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

"Por favor todos los pasajeros del vuelo 439 con destino a Washington por favor abordar el avión"

\- Bien…Entiendo, me voy- dijo cogiendo sus maletas y yendo donde se encontraba el francés parado mirándolo levemente.- Adiós, Alfred- dijo seriamente, mientras se iba de allí.

-Arthur…- dijo en un sollozo ya cuando el inglés habia desaparecido de allí. Cayo al piso golpeando las frías baldosas y sintiendo su corazón roto en miles de pedazos mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos, comenzando a llorar allí en frente de toda la gente, ya no le importaba ni su orgullo ni su moral, todo estaba roto dentro de él.

-Joven amo…- dijo su mayordomo acercándose a él y abrazándolo paternalmente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos intentando calmarlo

-Se fue…se fue James, me odia- dijo entre sollozos aferrándose a su mayordomo como cuando era apenas un niño y su madre le habia abandonado en aquella casa solitaria.

-Joven amo…levántese, tenemos que irnos- dijo suavemente ayudando al menor a levantarse para regresar al hotel. Alfred limpio sus lágrimas y camino junto a su mayordomo al carro que los estaba esperando fuera del lugar, para regresar al hotel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin habia aterrizado el avión a Quebec, sí que se la habia pasado bien en Miami, pero sus padre la habían llamado de urgencia para que vaya a Quebec. Suspiro algo cansada por el viaje, deseaba haber podido quedarse un rato más allí disfrutando del sol, la playa, la comida… pero no, siempre sus padres arruinaban sus vacaciones. Pasó una de sus manos peinando sus rubios cabellos y cogió su celular para llamar a sus padres. Contestaron al instante.

-He regresado…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y aquí se ha terminado el capitulo ;A; -cry- No me mateeeen –se cubre con su panda gigante- **

**No se que decir…(o que escribir) Este capitulo es uno de los mas dramáticos, creo que el mas dramático, pero la cosa va a ir mejorando poco a poco. **

**En cuanto a Alfred…si, es un idiota, pero un idiota con razones. En este capitulo se ve un poco de porque ha cambiado tanto pero mas luego se explicara mejor todo el asunto. XDD **

**Y agradezco muuuucho todos sus reviews, de verdad me animan para continuar esta historia algo melodramática OwO**

**El próximo capitulo habrá PruAus XD y SpaMano yey! **

**Y ahora se acerca el "Time of questions" kesesese**

**Y ahora creo que se preguntaran quien es la personita que aparece al final y que va a influenciar en el fic…¿verdad? TwT no se los dire, es una sorpresa ¿Quién sera? **

**Y… ¿Alfred decidirá dejar ir a Arthur o ira tras el? XDDD lo averiguaran en el próximo capitulo del fic "Tears of Love"**

**Jajaja por ultimo, los quiero mucho Minna-san *w* manden reviewsitos onegaii :3 y si tienen alguna duda pregúntenme por mi nueva cuenta que me abri es –todos tenían una, yo solo quería ser popular- **** /gatitayaoista, hagan perguuntas, serán contestadas wajajajajaja **

**Hasta la pasta~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola Minna-san!**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic *w* … lo iba a publicar ayer, pero me quede dormida y me olvide de hacerlo ;A; **

**Pero ahora estoy aquí publicándolo a las 12:30 en mi país :3 dejando a un lado el largo deber de lenguaje XDD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sama. Tampoco me pertenece el dorama de Boys Before Flowers**

**Advertencias: Ninguna *3***

**Dejen reviews •w•**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya 3 semanas habían pasado desde que regreso de Quebec. Al llegar a casa lo habían invadido con preguntas sobre como le habia ida, sin embargo no contesto a ninguna de ellas, se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado y que dormiría toda la tarde hasta el día siguiente que tenía clases. Y así habían sido casi todos los días, evadía las preguntas de su familia y aparentaba estar bien y con un buen ánimo, a pesar de que por dentro se sentía cada vez peor. En esas 3 semanas su vientre habia crecido notándose un poco más sobre su ropa, y ya habia alcanzado los 7 meses. Decidió quedarse en el colegio hasta alcanzar los 8 meses retirarse solo hasta que naciera él bebe, no podía ausentarse más, ya que perdería el año si lo hacía. Igualmente en su trabajo, habia decidido seguir trabajando hasta tener 8 meses y medio. Sinceramente cada vez que pensaba en su bebe se frustraba enormemente y varias preguntas pasaban por su mente como "¿Qué hare cuando ya nazca él bebe?" "¿y si por algo se complica el nacimiento y muere él bebe o muero yo?" "¿Cómo sera mi vida después de que nazca?" "¿podre mantenerlo?" Si tenía al bebe ya no podría ir a la universidad, tampoco cumplir su sueño de ser cantante y escritor, ya no podría salir a bares cada vez que quiera ni tampoco pasar con sus amigos…bueno, no era como si tuviese muchos amigos pero…su vida cambiaria drásticamente, no quería eso, aun era un joven muy inmaduro como para hacerse cargo de una pequeña criatura.

Arthur ahora se encontraba en el restaurante turco en el cual trabajaba, pensando distraídamente en aquellas preguntas mientras llevaba una bandeja de comida a la mesa de unos clientes, no habia visto ni que era el pedido ni si era la mesa correcta, simplemente dejo la comida en la mesa y se retiró a sentarse en una de las sillas para seguir pensando en lo cruel que iba a ser su futuro pero una irritante voz lo distrajo

Disculpe joven, esto no es lo que pedí- dijo una de las clientas algo molesta, Arthur se mordió el labio inferior avergonzado de la falla en su trabajo que habia tenido, eso nunca le habia pasado, él siempre era el que hacia todo bien en el trabajo.

Lo siento señorita, traeré su pedido en un minuto- dijo Lovino apresurándose al ver que Arthur no decía nada y parecía decaído, si, al fondo de su frio corazón le preocupaba su amigo. Recogió la bandeja con la comida equivocada que Arthur habia servido y fue a la cocina, más el sonido de un plato cayéndose y haciéndose trizas lo detuvo e hizo que voltease a ver ahora si verdaderamente preocupado al inglés.

Lo siento…- dijo el británico bajando un poco la cabeza mientras se ponía a recoger los pedazo de cerámica rota.

Lo siento mucho, por favor no se preocupen- dijo el italiano al ver todas las miradas sobre Arthur. Dejo la bandeja de comida y después fue a ayudar al inglés mientras Sadiq veía toda la escena preocupado. Arthur espero a que todos los clientes se fueran de local y cayo rendido en una de las mesas mientras tocaba su vientre sintiendo que su bebe se movía y pateaba sin darle un descanso.

Lovino…- susurro despacio mirando a su amigo de reojo, el cual estaba parado a su lado, viéndolo con preocupación.-realmente soy patético ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras miraba a un punto indefinido de la sala- parece que no tendré un buen futuro como esperaba… ahora tengo que dar todo lo que tengo y pensar en que voy a hacer en el futuro… cuando él bebe nazca… no creo volver a tener la misma vida que antes tenía, ya no poder pasar horas en la biblioteca o en la sala de música solo relajándome, o ir a bares a beber cuando este cansado de mi vida…pero siempre estoy causando problemas… no creo poder ser un buen padre aun…- acabo con un suspiro algo pesado y bajando la mirada deprimido. Lovino vio que Sadiq se acercaba a ellos con una funda de comida en sus manos y se la extendía a Arthur algo serio.

Toma, ve a hacer este pedido por mí- ordeno mirando como el británico alzaba la vista algo cansado, con ganas de no hacer absolutamente nada

Yo iré. Yo tomare su lugar ¿Dónde es?- se apresuró a decir el italiano al darse cuenta del deprimente estado del británico

No, Arthur ve tu- dijo ignorando olímpicamente al italiano, el cual frunció el ceño molesto- quédate junto a el hasta que haya acabado completamente y luego trae de regreso el termo ¿entendiste? Hasta que haya acabado de comer no pienses en regresar- dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido, entregándole la funda de comida al menor, el cual la cogió y salio a paso lento del restaurante.

Sí que eres idiota…- mascullo Lovino enojado con el turco

Créeme que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él, Lovi- dijo riéndose un poco para mejorar la situación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur entro cuidadosamente a la sala de esperas del lugar al cual habia llegado. No entendía cuál era el motivo de Sadiq al mandarlo a aquel lugar.

Una clínica, ese era el lugar al cual habia llegado, una pequeña clínica de la ciudad. De todos los lugares a los cuales se habia imaginado que Sadiq lo habia mandado nunca se habia imaginado que lo enviaría a una clínica. Por lo menos parecía ser un lugar tranquilo, ya que no habia mucha gente. Observo a las personas en la sala, la mayoría eran ancianos y habia una joven mujer con un bebe en brazos que parecía ser de ya unos 7 meses o quizás un poco menos. Justo habia lo que menos quería ver allí, madres con sus bebes. Ver eso le traía malos recuerdos, muy malos, y hacia que su ánimo decayera casi instantáneamente y que el ser dentro suyo comenzara a moverse.

¡Hey tú, el chico de cejotas parado allí!- oyó que grito una voz algo conocida, volteo a ver a quien lo llamaba molesto por el apodo de "cejotas" encontrándose sorpresivamente con aquel viejo señor que siempre iba al restaurante, estaba vestido con una bata blanca y tenía instrumentos médicos.-¿Qué haces allí parado? Muévete y ve a ayudar en algo- mascullo frunciendo un poco el ceño

¿Eh? ¿Q-que se supone que debo hacer?- pregunto sin entender

Muévete y sírveles una taza de té a los pacientes ¿acaso no ves lo ocupado que estoy? ayuda en algo muchacho- dijo molesto mientras seguía revidando la presión de una anciana que estaba en su consultorio

Está bien…- susurro mientras iba a buscar algo de agua para él te mientras mascullaba algunas maldiciones cansado de la vida que llevaba. Una enfermera se acercó a ayudarlo a llevar la bandeja de te mientras él les servía a todas las personas los pequeños vasos con la bebida caliente.

El siguiente- escucho que decía el anciano mientras la vieja mujer se retiraba del consultorio. La joven con él bebe paso al consultorio, pero antes se detuvo frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa

Disculpa… ¿puedes quedarte un rato con mi bebe? No creo demorarme mucho- dijo sonriendo un poco. Arthur mando una pequeña maldición en su subconsciente, negarse no era para nada de un caballero, así que acepto. Cargo al bebe con cuidado mientras su madre se iba al consultorio del médico. Era la primera vez que cargaba a un bebe. Lo acomodo bien en sus brazos mirándolo de reojo viendo como el pequeño lo observaba con curiosidad.

No me mires, mocoso- susurro frunciendo un poco el ceño. El pequeño en sus brazos comenzó a llorar haciendo que el británico se asustara- O-oye, no llores bebe- dijo meciéndolo un poco para calmarlo sin dar mucho resultado- deja de chillar, me irritas- mascullo mientras lo mecía lentamente y lo entretenía con una pequeña sonajera que la madre del bebe habia dejado en su bolsa. El pequeño se calmó un poco al escuchar el sonido del juguete, sin embargo comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Arthur dejo frustrado el juguete en el bolso de la mujer y continuo meciendo al niño en sus brazos y luego sus ojos se iluminaron un poco cuando vio un biberón en la maleta, lo cogió y con cuidado comenzó a alimentar al bebe, el cual parecía haberse calmado al comer. Se veía tierno.

Se ve que le gustan los niños- dijo una de las ancianas en la sala que lo habia estado viendo todo el tiempo. Arthur se sonrojo un poco y sintió que su bebe se movía y pateaba en su interior, parecía estar celoso.

Este mocoso ya se durmió….- dijo dejando el biberón en la maleta y meciendo un poco al bebe en sus brazos mientras ignoraba los "reclamos de su hijo" y le ponía más atención al bebe en sus brazos. Al instante salio su madre sonriente al ver la hermosa escena.

Gracias por cuidar de mi bebe- dijo sonriéndole amablemente, Arthur simplemente asintió mientras le entregaba el pequeño a su madre sin darse cuenta de que el viejo señor del restaurante lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche habia llegado de manera rápida, ya todos los pacientes de la clínica se habían retirado, y el británico habia caído dormido por el cansancio. El anciano dio un largo suspiro mientras limpiaba su consultorio y ordenaba sus cosas ya para irse. Al salir a la sala de esperas vio allí al inglés dormido apoyado en una columna de la pared y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que el chico tenía una de sus manos abrazando su vientre inconscientemente. Se acercó al joven y puso una mano en su vientre, sintiendo como claramente él bebe en su interior se movía. Habia acertado con su diagnóstico.

¡Oye! Si sera… solo durmiendo pasa este chico- dijo jalando una de las mejillas de Arthur, haciendo que se despertara instantáneamente algo asustado y su asusto más cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el anciano

Lamento haberme dormido Señor…- se disculpó mientras se fregaba los ojos algo cansado aun.

Stephane, me llamo Stephane- dijo poniendo cara de reproche.

Está bien, señor Stephane…- dijo sonriendo un poco- ah… tome esto- dijo acordándose del pedido del anciano, y la tarea que le habia encomendado Sadiq, la tarea de quedarse allí hasta que el acabe de comer. – No puedo irme a casa hasta que termine de comer - El mayor sonrió y tomo la bolsa con su comida, caminando directo hacia su consultorio, siendo seguido por Arthur.

Siéntate por allí a esperar a que termine, chico- dijo Stephane mientras se sentaba en su silla giratoria a comer un Sándwich recargado de pollo y de vegetales con mayonesa.

Así que… es doctor ¿verdad?- dijo algo nervioso para quitar la tensa presión en el ambiente, sin embargo el viejo simplemente lo miro de reojo- acaso… ¿es ilegal?- pregunto algo bajito dudando de que aquel anciano sea un médico.

¿Acaso estas diciendo que parezco un bribón, mocoso?- frunció el ceño dejando de comer su sándwich mientras veía como Arthur habia comenzado a reírse.

Jajajajajajaja…pues si- dijo lo último en un tono algo bajo y desviando la mirada de la afilada del anciano.

Tu… mocoso infeliz- dijo a punto de saltarle encima al británico hasta que escucho algunos gritos provenientes de la sala de espera, habia entrado una señora de aparentes ya 9 meses de embarazo junto a una pequeña niña de 4 años más o menos. Aquella mujer parecía a punto de dar a luz.

Doctor, me duele el estómago- dijo aquella mujer adolorida, siendo seguida por su hija. El doctor enseguida se paró y fue a ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

Tenga cuidado…venga aquí- dijo ayudándola a levantarse mientras Arthur a lo lejos veía la situación con algo de pánico- ¡Oye tú! Ven a ayudar- dijo algo serio, Arthur ayudo a la mujer a entrar en la sala de partos del lugar mientras el doctor iba a alistar sus cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonrió una vez más mientras se estiraba un poco para quitarse la tensión muscular, y sintió nuevamente ganas de sonreir mientras acariciaba levemente su vientre y sentía los movimientos de su bebe. Sentía algunas hojas caer sobre su regazo mientras disfrutaba de la sombra de aquel gran árbol en el que estaba apoyado. Saco un envase de yogurt de su maleta y lo abrió para tomar un poco, le estaba entrando hambre, lo bueno era que ya se habían terminado las clases para él, a última hora tenía cultura física, a la cual por razones obvias no asistiría, así que habia decidido tomar un descanso en el bosque en el cual se habia encontrado con Francis por primera vez, amaba ese hermoso y extenso bosque.

Así que sigues viniendo aquí…- escucho una voz a sus espaldas y se viro a ver quién era, encontrándose con Francis. Sonrió y se rio un poco mientras el francés se sentaba a su lado. Saco otra botella de yogurt y se lo entrego al mayor.- ¿Acaso te paso algo bueno?- pregunto el galo sonriendo

¿Eh? ¿C-como lo supiste?- pregunto extrañado, acaso tanto se notaba su felicidad. Francis le dio un pequeño golpecito en la mejilla y luego sonrió.

Esta allí escrito, y no creo que sea por las hormonas y cambios de humor repentinos- dijo riéndose un poco

Pues…se puede decir que si me paso algo…

Flashback.-

No sé qué hacer…- se quejó mirando de reojo a la mujer que se quejaba del dolor "dar a luz debe doler mucho" pensó para sí mismo asustándose un poco al pensar en cómo sería cuando naciera su bebe.

Sujeta su mano con fuerza- dijo Stephane, Arthur obedeció sintiendo que sus huesos se quebrarían con la fuerza que esa mujer apretaba su muñeca. Al poco tiempo entre gritos y apuros la sala se inundó con el sonido del llanto del bebe que habia nacido, mientras la mujer caía exhausta, Arthur vio con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo como el doctor se llevaba al recién nacido y después de poco tiempo lo traía nuevamente envuelto en una cobija de color celeste y se lo entregaba a él, mientras la madre descansaba.

Es… es hermoso- susurro viendo al pequeño bebe en sus brazos, era la primera vez que veía un parto de tan cerca, y sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras él bebe en su interior se movía. Acaricio la cabecita del recién nacido mientras la pequeña que se habia convertido en hermana mayor veía a su hermano encantada.

Tener un hijo es hermoso… así el padre sea un idiota total, no dejes de querer a tu bebe- escucho que decía el anciano que se habia posicionado a su lado.

¿U-usted como sabe…?- pregunto sorprendido de que aquel señor que parecía tan solo un extraño cliente lo conociera tanto

Soy uno de los únicos médicos en la ciudad que tratan casos de hombres embarazados, y pues… conozco a Alfred- dijo por ultimo antes de retirarse para ver como se encontraba la madre del nuevo bebe.

Tu bebe va a ser muy lindo, como mi hermanito- dijo sonriendo la pequeña niña que estaba sentada a su lado en la sala de esperas.

Lo se…- susurro sonriendo un poco mientras acariciaba su vientre, por primera vez se habia olvidado de Alfred y de todo el dolor que habia sufrido en el pasado.

Fin del Flashback.-

Fue un momento realmente hermoso…- susurro mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del francés algo cansado.

¿Cómo dices que se llamaba el doctor?- pregunto mientras acariciaba los cabellos del menor con delicadeza

Stephane…no se su apellido, pero es una buena persona… a pesar de que parece amargado- dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Creo que va a ser difícil cuidar de un bebe y estudiar…pero intentare salir adelante… no sé si pueda ir a la universidad o seguir la carrera con la que he soñado toda mi vida o quizás vivir como antes, libre de preocupaciones- dijo en un suspiro

Podrás hacerlo… te ayudare a seguir tus sueños y a cuidar del bebe- dijo Francis sonriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una noche muy fría, ni la ropa abrigada que estaba usando hacia que se sintiera cálido. Se habia quedado toda la tarde en la biblioteca estudiando, dentro de poco daría exámenes nuevamente, cada 2 meses era lo mismo. En eso habia salido de la biblioteca ya a las 9 de la noche que habia cerrado y ahora se encontraba caminando por la calle hacia su casa, pero detuvo su camino frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos, la cual tenía varias televisiones a frente al vidrio, las televisiones estaban encendidas y mostraban las noticias en la cuales estaban Alfred y su madre.

Por favor, solo una palabra sobre…- intento decir un periodista, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

Vamos a dar un anuncio oficial- escucho que decía Alfred mientras los periodistas se le acercaban aún más- El nuevo avance para nuestro país comienza ahora. Mírenos- dijo sonriendo superficialmente mientras algunos camarógrafos tomaban varias fotografías del momento.

Le dolía… le dolía ver lo mucho que habia cambiado Alfred, le dolía verlo, recordarlo, recordar todo lo que le habia dicho, como habia cambiado…era tan doloroso. Sus lágrimas nuevamente empezaron a caer mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

¿Arthur?- escucho una voz a sus espaldas y limpio sus lágrimas rápidamente, se giró encontrándose con Elizabetha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toma- dijo entregándole una taza de té, se encontraban en casa de la húngara, o más bien en la casa que antes habia estado habitada por el estadounidense- Así que fuiste a Quebec…- dijo sonriendo un poco

Eh… bueno, de hecho sentí que debía cerrar el capítulo de Alfred de mi vida, para así poder seguir con mi vida- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza y tratando de ocultar su abultado vientre con su largo abrigo.- Creo que fue bueno que fuera- dijo dando un pequeño suspiro mientras Elizabetha mantenía su mirada sobre el- creo ya haberlo dejado en el pasado

Yo… realmente deseaba que te quedaras por siempre con Alfred- vio como la chica hacia un pequeño puchero- Es una lástima- dijo en un suspiro para después sonreir- sin tomar en cuenta a Alfred ¿puedes considerarme como una hermana? ¿Sí?- dijo sonriéndole

Si… por supuesto- dijo sonriendo un poco al ver lo buena que era Elizabetha. Terminaron de tomar él te y comer mientras conversaban de cosas más triviales hasta que dieron las 10 de la noche y Arthur se despidió de la húngara para irse a su casa. Mientras caminaba por los extensos pasillos de la mansión se topó con el cuarto de Alfred…estaba abierto. La nostalgia comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, haciendo que vaya directo a la habitación… todo estaba exactamente igual a cuando habia estado allí. Entro mientras miraba a su alrededor con nostalgia y varios recuerdos pasaban por su mente, como cuando se habia emborrachado y amanecido en esa habitación. Su primera vez… aquella noche en la cual dijeron que se amaban… ahora todos esos recuerdos le dolían.

Vio una foto en el velador del estadounidense, allí estaban Alfred y Elizabetha, parecía una foto de cuando la húngara se habia casado. Dejo la foto en el velador.

Solo en esta habitación, parece ser más amplia que antes  
Se acabó, creo que se acabó….

Inconscientemente llego a la cama, cogiendo las sabanas y sintiendo el olor de Alfred impregnado en ellas. Lo amaba, lo seguía amando.

La historia que hicimos fue en vano nos separamos tan fácilmente  
un error tiene un lamento, "nadie es perfecto"  
Incluso si quisiera decirlo, haga lo que haga las heridas  
no sanaran 

En aquella habitación se habia desatado todo, a veces quería borrar ese momento…

Me iré en una máquina del tiempo, sería capaz de encontrarme  
contigo de nuevo  
Yo no pediría más, antes que nos convirtamos en un lejano  
recuerdo fugaz  
Necesito una máquina del tiempo oh…  
Necesito una máquina del tiempo oh… 

Comenzó a recordar aquella mañana en la cual se habia despertado en la cama del estadounidense, no recordaba lo que habia sucedido realmente, solo que la anterior noche habia tomado vodka hasta quedar inconsciente y se habia despertado allí. Recordó la amarga broma que hizo que le pegara una cachetada al estadounidense, la vez en la que Alfred se le declaro, que le habia dicho que lo amaba. Todos esos recuerdos se rompían poco a poco.

El momento que estoy pasando solo es demasiado lento  
El castigo de este error es demasiado pesado

De repente las palabras que le habia dicho Alfred en Quebec empezaron a resonar en su cabeza.

"Eres como una mancha que quiero borrar" 

Las últimas palabras que dijiste hasta ahora se repiten  
continuamente  
Mi corazón sigue doliendo 

Comenzó a llorar abrazando su vientre, lloro silenciosamente en aquella habitación solitaria, recordando todo lo que habia pasado allí, tan solo cosas que quería borrar para siempre. Le dolía… le dolía todo lo que pasaba porque aun lo amaba.

Solo un error, solo un lamento, es egoísta, pero es porque  
te amo  
Me iré en una máquina del tiempo, sería capaz de encontrarme  
contigo de nuevo  
Yo no pediría más, antes que nos convirtamos en un lejano  
recuerdo fugaz  
Necesito una máquina del tiempo  
Si pudiera saltar a través del tiempo y el espacio, y ser  
capaz de juntarme contigo

Quería retroceder el tiempo y que todo haya sido diferente, si Alfred le hubiese dicho que no lo amaba desde un principio lo habría entendido, si no hubiese jugado con el de tal forma, lo habría podido superar.

Incluso si llegamos a la misma conclusión, no habría ningún remordimiento por seguro  
Me iré en una máquina del tiempo, sería capaz de encontrarme  
contigo de nuevo  
Yo no pediría más, antes que nos convirtamos en un lejano  
recuerdo fugaz

No quería olvidarlo, no quería dejarlo atrás, no quería dejar de amarlo, no podía, no podía olvidar todo el amor que sentía por Alfred.

Antes que nuestros recuerdos se olviden….  
Dame una máquina del tiempo oh-….  
Dame una máquina del tiempo oh-….  
Dame una máquina del tiempo….

Bajo su cabeza mientras lloraba silenciosamente, recordando los dolorosos recuerdos junto a Alfred. Levanto la vista y vio a Elizabetha acercándose a él, la miro con los ojos llorosos, no podía parar su llanto, la húngara se acercó y lo abrazo.

Está bien. No te contengas. Solo llora, puedes dejar salir todo ese dolor ¿sí?- dijo abrazándolo maternalmente mientras acariciaba su cabello. Arthur empezó a sollozar y llorar fuertemente, no podía contenerse más, ya no le importaba si estaba frente a una mujer, no podía dejar de llorar.

Perdón…te mentí, no estoy bien- dijo entre sollozos sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta crecía cada vez más y su bebe se movía inquieto, sintiendo la misma tristeza que el sentía- Fui porque quería ver a Alfred... quería decirle sobre nuestro hijo… pensé que él lo iba a querer…- Elizabetha se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras y lo abrazo aún más fuerte, ahora entendía lo grave que era la situación como para que Arthur llore de tal forma- P-pero cambio tanto…es una persona completamente diferente- dijo sollozando fuertemente, desahogando todo su dolor.

Arthur…- Elizabetha se alejó un poco del menor, soltando su abrazo, iba a decirle algo, sin embargo, el británico continuaba llorando, parecía no poder detener su llanto. Arthur cubrió su cara con sus manos mientras lloraba aún más fuerte. La húngara lo abrazo nuevamente.- Arthur… gracias- dijo sonriendo- Estoy realmente feliz de que me dijeras esto- dijo tocando suavemente su vientre abultado, sintiendo las pataditas del bebe y sonriendo. Se separó del abrazo y puso sus manos en los hombros del menor.- Escúchame bien- dijo sonriendo un poco, Arthur seco sus lágrimas intentando ya no llorar- Alfred definitivamente volverá a ti, así que no te des por vencido de esta forma. Confía en mí y dale otra oportunidad. Estoy segura de que el si te quiere, y que va a amar a su bebe. Así que dale una oportunidad más ¿sí? ¿Puedes hacerlo?- pregunto sonriéndole dulcemente. Arthur no contesto, simplemente siguió llorando en los brazos de Elizabetha, mientras esta acariciaba sus cabellos y su vientre.- "es un uke tan lindo…"- pensó la húngara sonriendo mientras el menor desahogaba sus penas llorando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lovino caminaba por las frías calles de Washington de vuelta a casa. Vio la hora en su celular, eran las 10:30…a esa hora ya no encontraría taxi. Casqueo la lengua molesto mientras seguía caminando desganado. Caminaba por la vereda de la calle cuando un carro paro a su lado.

Lovi~-esa estorbosa voz… si, ya sabía quién era la persona que se habia bajado.

¿Qué quieres bastardo?- dijo de mal humor mirando al español, el cual para su sorpresa lo abrazo, haciendo que se sonrojara hasta la medula.- ¿Q-que mierda haces?- dijo enojado, apartando al mayor de un golpe

Ay… Lovi, eres muy brusco- se quejó tocando sus costillas lastimadas por culpa de cierto italiano.

Tú eres un bastardo pervertido- mascullo cruzandose de brazos

Solo te estaba saludando- protesto con un pequeño puchero

Sí, claro- dijo con sarcasmo notable- ya dime porque estás aquí- lo miro de reojo

Ha… pues, ven, sube al auto- dijo jalándolo del brazo y lanzándolo literalmente dentro del vehículo

¡Bastardo!- grito quejándose del mal trato del español.

Jajaja, perdón Lovi- dijo revolviendo el cabello del italiano, el cual frunció el ceño y se sonrojo notablemente.- pero… debo decirte algo- dijo cambiando a un semblante medianamente serio, Lovino lo vio son comprender cuando el español le entrego una carta de color dorado con lazos rojos.

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto algo extrañado

Alfred y su madre acaban de llegar nuevamente a Washington y va a haber una fiesta de bienvenida a su honor- explico mirando los ojos del italiano.

Y supongo que quieres que lleve a Arthur…- susurro algo pensativo

Exacto, Jajaja por eso te quiero, eres tan inteligente- dijo rápidamente sin analizar sus palabras, haciendo que Lovino se sonrojara fuertemente

Ni creas que lo hare… no voy a llevar a Arthur a una fiesta de Al…esa persona.- mascullo cruzandose de brazos- a Arthur le va a doler verlo nuevamente, ya mucho daño a causado ese bastardo.

No crees que debería encontrarse con él y terminar de una vez todo eso- dijo en un tono serio

Eso sería como matarlo dos veces- dijo molesto

Si quieres terminar con alguien debes decírselo de frente ¿no crees? Es la oportunidad perfecta de Arthur- dijo mientras se bajaba del auto seguido del italiano

Pues…no lo sé- dijo sin saber que decir. Antonio sonrió y abrió la parte trasera de su auto y saco algunas cajas, poniéndolas sobre las manos del italiano

¿Q-que es esto?- dijo alterado al ver que la pila de cajas iba desde su cadera hasta sus ojos

Si vas al campo de batalla necesitas armas y armadura ¿no?- dijo sonriendo para después cerrar las puertas y subirse nuevamente al auto- bueno, Lovi, nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras se iba de allí dejando a un italiano cargado de cajas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No iré….

Esa fue la respuesta de Arthur ante la invitación

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres ir con él y reclamarle algo? ¿No quieres decirle nada? Esta es la única oportunidad que tienes

Era cierto… quería aun decirle algunas cosas al estadounidense

Flashback.

Luego de más o menos media hora llorando, Arthur se fue deteniendo poco a poco

Lo que más me duele… fue que el me ignorara, que le diera igual que este allí… quisiera haber podido decirle que lo amaba, decirle que era el único hombre al que yo amaba, decirle que lo siento por haberlo tratado mal, disculparme por siempre ignorarlo.

Fin del Flashback

Suspiro pesadamente mientras dejaba de limpiar las mesas del restaurante pensando en la propuesta, pero el sonido de las campanas de restaurante indicaba que un cliente entraba.

Bienveni…do- susurro al ver quien era, era el mayordomo de Alfred, el cual le entrego una carta idéntica a la de Lovino

Joven Arthur, la señora presidenta le ha invitado a la fiesta de bienvenida y nombramiento del nuevo presidente Alfred Jones, la presidenta espera ansiosamente su asistencia- dijo antes de retirarse, tal como llego.

Arthur suspiro pesadamente y se sento en una de las sillas del restaurante realmente frustrado, no sabía si ir o no, ciertamente tenía mucho que decirle, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verlo.

Tenía poco tiempo para decidir, la fiesta era esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final, habia ido a la fiesta. Estaba junto a Lovino, el cual llevaba un traje de color azul marino con negro y el llevaba un traje negro con un largo abrigo por encima ocultando un poco su vientre. Entraron a la recepción del salón en el cual se haría la fiesta buscando con su mirada a los chicos del "BF4". Miro a su alrededor, todas las personas parecían adineradas y habían varias celebridades allí.

¡Es el BF4!-escucho un grito de una mujer y enseguida las demás gritaba y corrían formando un circulo alrededor de donde estaban Francis, Antonio, Gilbert y Roderich. Intentaron pasar entre la multitud pero fue casi imposible, hasta que Gilbert los vio y ellos mismo se fueron abriendo paso hasta estar en frente de los dos chicos.

Así que viniste…- dijo Francis sonriendo con algo de tristeza, Arthur alzo a verlo.

Vine porque no quería huir…pero sigo pensando que esto es un error- dijo en un suspiro algo cansado.

Arthur, ya que estas aquí deberías comer algo por lo menos antes de irte, los bocaditos están increíblemente deliciosos- rio Gilbert animado y sonriendo alegremente.- Por cierto, parece que no eres el único que espera un awesome bebe, Kesesesese Rode también tendrá uno- dijo en la oreja del británico el cual sonrió y felicito a Roderich y a Gilbert por la noticia.

Si, si, ahora entremos a la fiesta ¿sí?- dijo Antonio abrazando la cintura del italiano, el cual se sonrojo violentamente, sin embargo no se quejó, ya que varias chicas lo veían y quedaría mal si lo hacía…si, solo porque quedaría mal, no es como si le gustara el bastardo español ni nada.

Al entrar escucharon como claramente la suave y dulce melodía de la orquesta al fondo de la sala le daba a la fiesta un ambiente alegre y formal.

No veía rastros de Alfred dentro del salón, simplemente habían dos puestos vacíos en la mesa en la cual estaban todos los importantes políticos de Estados Unidos y Canadá.

"Que fiesta más aburrida…"- pensó mientras suspiraba, la música sonaba por todo el salón y se veía a la gente conversar entre si mientras algunos cogían algunos bocaditos o pedían bebidas en la barra de licores del lugar.

Arthur…- escucho que lo llamaba Francis, lo vio preguntándole con la mirada que pasaba

Antonio te acaba de preguntar el nombre de tu futuro hijo- dijo Gilbert riéndose, mientras el español hacia un pequeño puchero al haber sido ignorado.

Pues… aun no lo he pensado…- respondió con la cabeza algo gacha.- No sé si va a ser niño o niña…

¿En serio? Entonces lo veras cuando nazca- dijo sonriendo el albino, a Arthur le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral y nuevamente el temor lo invadió, no se sentía listo aun para ser padre…o madre.

Y…Rode, ¿ya sabes que va a ser tu bebe?- pregunto sonriendo ligeramente.

Va a ser niña- contesto Gilbert felizmente mientras abrazaba al mayor, el cual se sonrojo, sin embargo no quito al alemán de encima de él. Se sentía celoso de Roderich…él tenía dinero para mantener a su bebe, y también el apoyo del padre de su hija, lo que él no tenía…

¿Cuantos meses tiene?- se atrevió a hablar Lovino que todo ese tiempo se habia mantenido callado.

Ya tiene 6- dijo sonriendo un poco el austriaco. Tenía solo un mes menos que Arthur, sin embargo si vientre era mucho más notable que el del británico. Todos centraron su atención en el escenario cuando se empezaron a escuchar los aplausos de los presentes al ver que Alfred entraba al salón. Arthur al verlo se sintió mareado, y se puso algo pálido. Sus miradas chocaron. En el interior de ambos se sintió como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica les recorriera todo el cuerpo, el azul y el verde causando una fuerte chispa de dolor y nostalgia. Durante varios segundos sus miradas se vieron conectadas, hasta que Alfred decidió apartar la vista e ir a sentarse en uno de los puestos vacíos entre los políticos. Poco después de que Alfred entrara, la presidenta apareció igualmente siendo recibida por aplausos de parte de los presentes, pero ella a diferencia de Alfred se dirigió al micrófono que estaba ubicado en el escenario.

Primero que nada, gracias a todos por venir a este evento.- dijo sonriendo mientras todos aplaudían ante sus palabras- Soy Christine Jones, la presidenta de los Estados Unidos- se presentó con una "amable" sonrisa.- El motivo de esta celebración además de ser nuestro retorno a nuestro país, es un anuncio muy importante que debemos hacer…

Bruja…- susurro Alfred mientras miraba de reojo a su madre y a Arthur.- ¿Qué diablos va a anunciar?

Lo primero es el fallecimiento del anterior presidente de los Estados Unidos, mi esposo James , el cual murió hace 1 mes- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, fingiendo estar triste.- la muerte de mi esposo ha sido un golpe muy duro para todos, pero el tiempo continua, y me gustaría que mi esposo hubiese estado presente para este importante anuncio

¿Un anuncio?- su pregunto Antonio sin comprender

¿De que? Ahora que estará tramando la mama de Alfred…- dijo Gilbert cambiando a un semblante algo serio.

Bueno… ahora aquí con ustedes, presentare a la futura esposa de nuestro futuro presidente, la prometida de mi hijo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chan…chan…chan… ¿Quién sera la prometida de Alfie? O.o wajajaja, lo diré el próximo capítulo =w= … la mama de Al es una malota… XD**

**Y bueno… este capitulo no hubo mucho Pruaus pero poco a poco se ira viendo mas de esa pareja :3 al igual que Spamano y también gerita y giripan OwO**

**La canción que aparece cuando Arthur esta en la habitación de Alfred es "Time Machine" de SNSD o Girls Generation… me encanta esa canción, es hermosaaa *3* **

**Elizabetha va a ser como una hermana mayor para Arthur y también para Gilbert y Rorerich. El próximo capitulo se descubrirá quien es la prometida de Alfred y si este esta de acuerdo con el compromiso o no. Kesesesese **

**Dejen rewiews si quieren comer pizza! ****Okno… Dejen reviwes OwO**

**Bye-Bye Nyan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour~**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Tears of Love ^_~**** .****Aquí****se vera****quien****es la****prometida****de****Alfred XDD. Me he demorado menos de la común en este capitulo, y es que lo quería subir pronto w **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el dorama de Boys Before Flowers. **

**Advertencias: aparición de personaje y la bruja de la mama de Alfred OwO **

**Dejen Reviews ^w^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Bueno… Aquí con ustedes, presentare a la futura esposa de nuestro futuro presidente, la prometida de mi hijo- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Arthur de reojo. El corazón de británico se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Prometida?- dijo Antonio sorprendido

-¿De qué está hablando la bruja ahora?- se preguntó Alfred exaltado

-Permítanme presentarla, ella es hija de los actuales presidentes de Canadá, Amelia Jones- dijo con una sonrisa ladina

-¡Les exijo que me suelten! ¡No entiendo esto, odio este tipo de cosas! ¿¡Cómo que estoy comprometida!?-entraron un par de guardias alzando de los brazos a una chica de cabello rubio claro y un poco ondulado, de ojos celestes y rasgos un poco finos. La chica llevaba un vestido celeste con escote y llevaba toda la espalda y brazos descubiertos.- ¡Puedo ir sola! ¡Suéltenme!- grito haciendo un berrinche delante de todos los presentes, mientras que la presidenta soltaba un largo suspiro y Alfred veía a la chica como si fuese una loca.

-¿¡Compromiso!? ¿Por qué diablos haces esto, bruja?- dijo Alfred parándose enojado

-No me digas bruja, crio- mascullo con los ojos en blanco. Amelia se paró a lado de Christine mirando a Alfred de pies a cabeza y analizándolo. Arthur se empezó a sentir mal, comenzó a tener pequeñas contracciones y mareos. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no quería mostrarse débil nuevamente.

-Cre-creo que debo irme ya…- dijo con la voz quebrada, todos lo veían preocupados por su estado- Estoy bien…solo empecé a marearme un poco- sonrió ligeramente para no preocupar a los demás

-Está bien, salgamos- dijo Francis compresivamente. Todos abandonaron el salón y fueron a la recepción del lugar.

-Ah…creo que esto ha sido un golpe muy duro- dijo Gilbert en un suspiro mientras sostenía la mano del austriaco

-Es la hija del presidente de Canadá… Esto es definitivamente un plan de la mama de Alfred- dijo Antonio seriamente.

-¿Ella es tan poderosa?- mascullo Lovino enojado, mientras veía a Arthur de reojo.

-Lo es…y mucho…- respondió Roderich en un suspiro- es capaz de amenazar a alguien si no hace lo que ella quiere- Roderich tembló un poco recordando los viejos tiempos y luego se apegó más a Gilbert

-Pensé que seguían siendo unos mocosos inmaduros pero veo que ya han crecido- dijo la madre de Alfred acercándose a ellos seguida de su mayordomo. Se paró frente a Arthur y lo miro con una sonrisa ladina mientras el inglés la veía con odio reflejado en sus ojos- ¿Ahora entiendes? Si la pareja del futuro presidente de estados unidos no es de ese nivel, no pienso aceptar nada menos, y aun peor si es otro hombre- dijo mirando divertida como Arthur apretaba los puños. Alfred entro a la escena y se paró a lado de Francis mirando a su madre enojado

-¿Qué es este repentino compromiso?- reclamo frunciendo el ceño y mirando enfadado a su madre, miro a Arthur de reojo y luego se acercó a él frunciendo el ceño- y tu…¿Por qué demonios has venido aquí?- pregunto bruscamente, el británico se negó a mirarlo y simplemente mantuvo su mirada en un punto indeterminado del lugar

-¿Crees que vine porque quise?- mascullo con la voz quebrada al ver que nuevamente Alfred lo trataba como si fuese basura.

-Yo lo invite- dijo Christine sonriendo, el estadounidense quito su vista del menor para mirar a su madre realmente sorprendido

-¿Qué?- dijo sin creer lo que oía

-Este evento es para presentar a tu futura esposa. Un amigo al menos debe felicitarte ¿no es así?- siseo gozando del momento, Alfred miro nuevamente a Arthur

-¿Acaso eres tonto? ¿Por qué crees que te hizo venir? ¿Viniste solo porque te invitaron?- dijo enojado, casi gritando, haciendo que el menor se ponga peor y que él bebe comenzara a patear lastimando al británico, el cual abrazo su vientre por el dolor.

-Alfred, no le grites a Arthur de esa forma… no hablen de eso aquí, vayan a hablar afuera- dijo al darse cuenta del dolor del inglés.

-No tengo nada más que decirle a Alfred- dijo con la voz quebrada y enojado.

-Tiene razón.- dijo la madre del americano sonriendo nuevamente-Veo que has comenzado a entenderlo… ¿Qué podrías decirle a un hombre que tiene prometida?-

-Hey… eso del compromiso parecía una broma o… ¿era de verdad?- dijo apareciendo Amelia parándose en medio de Alfred y Arthur.

-Lo siento si te ha sorprendido, pero ya lo hable con tus padres

-¡Es la primera vez que escucho sobre eso!

-Oye tú, solo guarda silencio- le grito Alfred frustrado- y tu- miro a Arthur nuevamente- ¿estás diciendo que no tienes nada que decirme? Pues yo sí, así que no hables y sígueme- gruño dándose la vuelta y cogiendo una mano sin ver de quien era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred caminaba a paso rápido por un camino algo árido y desierto de la zona mientras pensaba enojado en todo lo que habia pasado

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿no deberías saber ya que si la bruja te invita se trata de una trampa?- dijo casi gritando, estaba realmente enojado.

-Oye…espera…

-Ya eres un año mayor, pero sigues sin entenderlo… ¡No fui yo el que te invito, si no la vieja bruja! ¿¡Que estabas pensando cuando viniste!?

-¡Espera!

-No entiende que ella ya lo tenía todo planeado, por eso te invito… pero no, ¿Qué tipo de persona cae en todas las trampas que le ponen?- grito apretando más la muñeca de quien estaba tras suyo

-¡Oye! ¡Monstro Cuatro ojos!-

-¿¡Mostro Cuatro ojos!? Ahora me insultas…pero…esa no es tu voz- se giró a ver a quien mismo estaba llevando encontrándose con Amelia, la cual jadeaba cansada y enojada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Christine sonrió y alzo los hombros mientras una sonrisa ladina la invadía nuevamente. Alfred al darse la vuelta habia cogido la mano de Amelia y no le de Arthur. Todo parecía ir tal como la presidenta deseaba.

-¿Entiendes ahora que no debiste tener expectativa alguna?- dijo intentando no reírse. Arthur la vio de reojo mientras sentía una pequeña lagrima mojar sus mejillas, la limpio rápidamente para que nadie se dé cuenta.- Valió la pena invitarte, es un alivio- dijo sonriendo antes de irse de allí seguida del mayordomo.

-Arthur… ¿Qué mierda le sucede a esa mujer? ¿Ese bastardo en verdad piensa casarse con esa chica?- dijo Lovino totalmente enojado.

-Yo iré a dejar a Lovi a casa, Francis, tú lleva a Arthur- dijo Antonio seriamente.

-Luego lo hablaremos con él. Mientras tanto yo investigare- dijo Gilbert en un suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred solto violentamente la mano de la chica y la miro sorprendido

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- dijo molesto

-¡Tú me arrastraste hasta aquí!- grito Amelia enojada.

-Yo a ningún momento te dije que me sigas, stripper- dijo enojada. Amelia lo miro ofendida y con furia

-¿¡Que acabas de decir, gordo!?- reclamo apretando los puños- eres un loco estúpido

-¿¡Que dices vaca!?- grito igualmente enojado

-Si tienes ojos úsalos, es plena noche, mi espalda, piernas y brazos están descubiertos y tú me arrastras a la intemperie, ¿no deberías disculparte?

-¿Quién te pidió que me siguieras?- dijo desviando la mirada y cruzandose de brazos infantilmente

-¿¡Seguirte!? ¿¡Quién te está siguiendo!?- reclamo con ganas de golpear al estadounidense

-Bien, entonces. A partir de ahora ve por tu propio camino- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse- si me sigues nuevamente, estas muerta- dijo molesto antes de darse la vuelta

-Tu… enserio eres ¡Oye!- grito corriendo hacia el americano y soltándole encima, subiéndose a su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Oye!- grito tratando de quitarse a la chica de encima, pero esta no se soltaba de él.

-¡Deprisa, discúlpate! ¡Ahora!- grito sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Bájate!- se sacudió lo más que pudo para quitarse a Amelia

-¿No vas a disculparte?- reclamo enfadada

-¡Tú, mono loco, bájate!- chillo mientras se sacudía y giraba para botar a Amelia de su espalda, hasta que sintió que le mordían en lo oreja, y se desplomo.- ¡Ah!- gimió cogiendo su oreja mordida por la chica que ya se habia bajado de su espalda- ¿¡Qué diablos hiciste!?- grito sonrojado

-¿Por qué tu cara esta tan roja?- pregunto sonriendo divertida- ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso ese es…tu punto débil?- dijo riéndose al ver el gran sonrojo en Alfred.

-¡Ca-cállate y vete!- dijo molesto mientras sobaba su pobre oreja que nada habia hecho- Te he dicho que te vayas ¿Por qué continuas ahí molestándome?- dijo señalándola de mala gana. Amelia estiro la mano hacia el- ¿¡Que quieres!?- dijo alterado

-Dinero-

-¿Dinero? ¿Qué dinero?

-Tengo que tomar el taxi de regreso, ¿que no ves que me arrastraste aquí sin nada?- mascullo mirándolo con los ojos en blanco, se acercó a Alfred y comenzó a tocarlo por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que el sonrojo del americano creciera aún mas

-¿¡Q-que haces, pervertida!?- grito sonrojándose fuertemente

-Busco dinero en tu ropa, idiota, tal parece que tampoco llevas nada encima- dijo lanzando un suspiro al aire.

-¡Señorita Amelia!- escucharon un grito de una mujer a lo largo y vieron como un sequito de hombres vestidos de negro y una chica que llevaba un vestido negro de sirvienta se acercaban a la escena.

-Hasta que llegaron…- susurro sonriendo- un minuto más con este loco y moriría- dijo mientras la mujer vestida de sirvienta le ponía un abrigo encima para cubrirla del frio.

-Regresemos a casa, sus padres dijeron que se comunicarían con usted apenas llegara al hotel- dijo la mujer sonriéndole un poco

-Si, si- se giró a ver al estadounidense, el cual la veía cruzado de brazos, esperando a que se vaya- Nos vemos mañana, desde ahora serás mí prometido ¿sí? Bye- dijo antes de irse junto a su sequito.

-¿Pro-prometidos? ¡Esa mujer está loca!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro a su sala y se recostó un poco en el sillón de cuero blanco, mientras tomaba un poco de vino para relajarse, sentía que lo necesitaba en esos momentos. Lo del compromiso de Alfred le habia caído como un balde de agua helada, nunca se esperó eso. Las dudas aun lo asaltaban, necesitaba hablar directamente con el estadounidense.

Salio al jardín de su casa y de sentó en una de las elegantes bancas de madera mientras sacaba y celular y marcaba el número de Alfred. Bajo la cabeza y paso sus cabellos por detrás de sus orejas para que no cubran su rostro, cuando de repente empezaron a sonar un celular. Alzo la cabeza vio a Alfred a unos metros de él, El estadounidense habia entrado a su casa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mirando al americano, el cual sonrió cansado.

-¿Alguna vez te mencione que es fácil entrar a tu casa?- rio un poco mientras Francis lo miraba algo serio, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

-Ven, pasa- dijo dejándolo entrar a su casa, dirigiéndolo a la sala de estar.

-Estuviste bebiendo…- susurro al ver la botella de vino medio vacía y una copa a medio tomar en la mesa.

-Necesitaba algo para desahogarme- dijo mientras iba a la cocina, Alfred se sentó en el sillón en el que anteriormente habia estado Francis bajo la cabeza, estaba triste.

-Lo siento…- dijo al ver que Francis se acercaba. El galo dejo una bandeja con galletas en la mesa frente al sillón y a lado de su botella de vino, le entrego a Alfred una lata de cola y se sentó a su lado mientras cogía su copa de vino- Yo…todo este tiempo me he comportado como un maldito idiota, deje que la bruja me manipulara y no vi cuánto daño le estaba haciendo a Arthie…y comporte mal con ustedes- dijo con la cabeza gacha- P-pero no te confundas, no estoy aquí solo porque quería disculparme… tu casa era la más cercana, así que decidí venir aquí. Antonio sigue enojado conmigo por lo que paso en Quebec y Gilbert esta con Roderich en su casa…- dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Y qué hay del golpe que me diste en el aeropuerto de Quebec?- dijo Francis en un suspiro- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-¿¡Eh!? E-está bien, pégame Así estaremos a mano- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza- vamos, golpéame rápido…pero no muy duro- dijo esperando que el francés lo golpeara, más el golpe nunca llego, en vez de eso escucho una pequeña risa de parte del galo.

-Yo no soy violento, mon ami- dijo sonriendo ligeramente- ¿Qué va a pasar con el compromiso?- pregunto mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de vino

-Ash, no lo sé, no puedo saber lo que está tramando esa bruja- dijo molesto- Y de todas las chicas ¿de dónde fue a sacar una tan loca?- pregunto para sí mismo recordando amargamente a Amelia.- Arthur… ¿está bien?- pregunto bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Llego bien a casa…- contesto el galo tranquilamente. Alfred se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener su dolor.

-¿Y…y él bebe?- pregunto con algo de temor, sabía que no se merecía ni siquiera preguntar sobre su bebe después de todo el daño que le habia hecho a Arthur.

-Se mantiene estable… al principio se puso muy mal, pero ya está bien- dijo mirando a Alfred de reojo.

-Yo les he causado mucho daño a los dos… pero…pero todo es por esa bruja- dijo apretando los puños con fuerza- Francis…por favor, si yo no estoy, cuida de Arthur y de mi hijo…te lo pido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis se encontraba en su cama, sentado comiendo hotcakes cargados de miel y a su lado habia un tarro de helado de un litro que ya iba por la mitad. Si, estaba deprimido. Sentía ganas de llorar.

Flashback

-Arthur…acerca de lo que le dije a Alfred en el aeropuerto de Quebec…- trato de decirle sus sentimientos, mas fue interrumpido

-Lo sé, solo lo dijiste porque estabas enojado con Alfred, lo entiendo-

Fin del Flashback

¿Por qué Arthur no entendía sus sentimientos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur caminaba rumbo al bar de la escuela, el recreo habia comenzado y tenía que comer.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú, cejitas!- escucho una voz femenina tras él, se volteo a ver enojado a la persona que lo habia dicho "cejitas" encontrándose allí con Amelia Jones, la cual se acercó a él y cogió su rostro mirándolo sonriente- Estoy en lo cierto, tu eres el chico de ayer- dijo sonriendo- sí que eres adorable- dijo jalando sus mejillas, Arthur dio un pequeño gemido por el dolor e intento apartar a la chica

-Señorita Amelia… ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño y frotando sus mejillas.

-Vine a buscar a alguien- contesto alegremente

-A… ¿A Alfred?- pregunto con un nudo en su garganta.

-¡Si! ¿Conoces a ese cretino?- pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero- por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto sonriéndole

-Arthur… Arthur Kirkland- contesto algo cansado.

-Así que eres estudiante de aquí… ¿de qué grado eres?- pregunto sonriendo gatunamente

-Tercero de bachillerato- Arthur la miro de reojo, parecía una chica muy energética y alegre.

-¡Genial! Desde mañana comienzo la universidad aquí, así que serás como mi hermanito menor ¿sí?-pregunto sonriéndole

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué esta esa chica aquí?- dijo Alfred al verla, intentando esconderse tras los tres chicos más de su grupo.

-¡Lo encontré!- grito Amelia corriendo felizmente hacia Alfred. Y lo abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿¡Q-que haces!?- reclamo el americano alejando de golpe a la chica, la cual frunció el ceño

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi saludo? O es que ¿quieres que te muerda nuevamente la oreja? No creo que quieras que todos tus amigos vean como al morderte tu oreja te pones rojo y te excitas y te flaquean las piernas ¿o sí?- dijo cruzandose de brazos y mirándolo con superioridad. Todos lo vieron sorprendidos y Arthur veía la escena a lo lejos mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

-¿Qué dices mono loco? ¿¡No deberías irte ya!?- dijo enojado. La chica rodo los ojos y suspiro

-Solo voy a decírtelo una vez, así que grábatelo bien. Mi nombre es Amelia Jones, Desde hoy soy tu prometida ¿entiendes? Mantenlo presente- dijo sonriendo

-¿Mantener presente que?- mascullo molesto

-Desde ahora, voy a domarte como a un gatito- dijo riéndose mientras se retiraba de allí saltando felizmente. Francis noto la presencia del menor e iba a ir hacia él, más Gilbert se le adelanto.

-Desde hoy Alfred asistirá a la universidad de BW con nosotros- dijo en un suspiro, Arthur desvió la mirada al ver que Alfred lo estaba observando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir que estas bien con eso!?- se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina. Arthur salio de allí seguido por Lovino, el cual parecía realmente enojado.- La mujerzuela esa va a ir a la universidad BW con Alfred y tú estás como si nada…-

-Eso ya no tiene que ver conmigo…y, no puedo hacer nada tampoco para evitarlo…-susurro cansado de todo eso- además…ella parece ser una buena persona…- dijo en un suspiro

-¿Quién es una buena persona?- entro Amelia al local seguida de sus guardaespaldas.

-Amelia…- dijo Arthur sorprendido al ver a la chica allí

-Así que aquí trabajas…es un lindo local- dijo sonriente, Lovino miro con desconfianza a la chica, la cual se le acerco y cogió su mano.-Tu eres amigo de Arthie ¿verdad?- pregunto mirando al italiano encantada

-S-si- respondió Lovino sonrojándose un poco.

-Bien, pues ahora también eres mi amigo- dijo felizmente mientras cogía los brazos de ambos chicos.- vamos, iremos a darnos una vuelta por la ciudad, quiero conocer como es Washington- dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Hey, Arthur, ¿Lovino, a donde creen que van?- dijo Sadiq enojado y cansado saliendo de la cocina.

-Ha…buenas tardes señor- dijo Amelia sonriendo- me los llevo un momento, serán mis guías por la ciudad- dijo mientras salía del local.- Todos ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a sus guardaespaldas- encárguense del lugar- dijo mientras salía de allí junto a los dos chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur y Lovino caminaban algo cansados detrás de Amelia, habían recorrido todo el centro comercial, entraron durante más de 3 horas al local de videojuegos y luego habían ido a la pista de hielo en el subsuelo del centro comercial, donde Amelia los habia obligado a patinar junto a ella, por suerte ambos chicos sabían patinar, o si no se hubiesen caído cuando Amelia empezó a patinar a su alrededor, haciendo que Lovino se tropezara y casi se caiga, mientras Arthur se reía un poco del italiano.

Y ahora finalmente, después de haber salido de la pista de patinaje, Amelia recorría de un lado para otro el patio de comidas en busca de 's.

-¡Lo encontré!- grito la chica mientras corría hacia el local y jalaba con ella a Arthur y Lovino.- ¿Qué quieren comer?- pregunto cuando ya estaba frente al chico que hacia los pedidos.

-Cualquier cosa esta bien…- respondió Arthur desviando la mirada, no le gustaban mucho las hamburguesas, y no tenía antojo de estas tampoco.

-¡Está bien!- contesto sonriendo- Entonces, chico, deme 6 hamburguesas y 5 porciones de Nuggets, y 3 sodas- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, los chicos la miro sorprendidos de que pidiera tanta comida y después el cajero le entrego la factura de su pedido y le dijo que le pasarían la comida a la mesa enseguida.- Ahora vamos a sentarnos- dijo jalando a el británico y el italiano a una de las grandes mesas del local. Y luego de unos minutos les pasaron la comida.

-No creo poder comer tanto- dijo Arthur en un suspiro al ver toda esa comida en la mesa, eso era para por lo menos unas 10 personas.

-Yo siempre quise hacer esto- dijo sonriendo Amelia mientras comía su hamburguesa y ya iba por la mitad, mientras los dos chicos aun ni empezaban.- Tener amigos a los cuales contarles chismes, hablar mal de mi novio con ellos, pedir consejos para citas y de que les gusta a los hombres- Lovino y Arthur se miraron entre sí, sin entender realmente a la chica.

-Tú… ¿No tienes amigos?- pregunto el italiano, Arthur le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas para que se calle, sin embargo el italiano lo ignoro.

-Pues nunca he tenido tiempo de hacer amigos, desde pequeña siempre he estado viajando, de América a Europa, África y Asia y no he tenido tiempo de conocer gente y hacer amigos.- Alzo a ver a los dos chicos, los cuales ni siquiera tocaban la comida aun- Coman- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, ella ya iba por la segunda hamburguesa. Arthur le dio un pequeño mordisco a la suya, al igual que Lovino.- Así que… ¿Qué tipo de chicas le gustan a Alfred?- pregunto emocionada y mirando a Arthur con entusiasmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de comer en 's la canadiense los llevo a comprar ropa. Los dos chicos la seguían mientras miraban la cantidad de ropa que habia a su alrededor.

-Me gustan estos zapatos…-dijo Lovino cogiendo unos botines de curo cafés con detalles dorados.

-A mí no me gusta nada el precio- dijo en un suspiro Arthur al ver que esos botines valían más de 100 dólares.

-A mí tampoco- el italiano suspiro y dejo los botines en su lugar y después vieron como Amelia se acercaba con 3 conjuntos de ropa en una canastita.

-¡Hey! Arthur ¿Qué estilo prefiere Alfred? ¿Estilo adorable?- dijo sacando una camiseta con estampados de gatos y un lazo y una falda rosada que combinaba con la camiseta.- o quizás ¿estilo de hombre?- saco una camisa y una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones de tela igualmente negros- o ¿estilo gótico?- saco una camiseta negra que parecía haber sido rasgada por un gato y una falda de jean que parecía más corta que la falda que llevaban las chicas en el instituto BW, la cual era una minifalda. Arthur miro toda la ropa analizándola, en verdad no sabía que estilo era el que le gustaba más a Alfred.

-El esta tan ocupado preocupándose de su propio estilo de pies a cabeza, que probablemente no recordara lo que estas usando- dijo soltando una pequeña risa al acordarse del estadounidense.

-Cuanto más se dé el, más me gusta. Me gustan los chicos como el- dijo Amelia sonriendo mientras guardaba la ropa nuevamente en la cesta- Arthur, cuéntame más sobre el- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Arthur se rasco la cabeza nervioso, y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Los que no lo conocen dicen que es un chico frívolo y arrogante…actúa como un sabelotodo pero en realidad es un completo ignorante, si le gusta algo, ignora completamente a los demás y hace lo que él quiere. Siempre consigue lo que quiere- dijo sonriendo ligeramente- Da miedo cuando está enojado…pero cuando quiere ser amable, es realmente dulce- sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, y sentía un nudo en la garganta, todos los recuerdos que tenía con Alfred pasaban por su cabeza-Ah, para no hacer el cuento largo, es un niño consentido, infantil, mimado y berrinchudo- dijo riéndose un poco para evitar llorar.- Es una mezcla de todo eso- Amelia al principio lo miro extraño y luego sonrió.

-Arthur, tú conoces muy bien a Alfred- dijo felizmente- estoy impresionada, así que tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo cogiendo las manos del británico

-¿Q-que favor?- pregunto tragando saliva mientras Lovino los veía algo alejado.

-En verdad quiero que funcionen las cosas con Al, así que, Arthur desde hoy, ¿podrías ser mi maestro de citas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred caminaba de un lado a otro completamente frustrado, tras suyo estaban Antonio y Gilbert jugando billar y Francis estaba más allá leyendo un libro.

Antonio se rio mirando a Alfred.

-Esa chica tiene un carácter interesante ¿verdad?- dijo riéndose, Gilbert lo apoyo.

-Es verdad, aunque Arthur le gana- rio el albino.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso para que rían tanto?- pregunto Alfred frustrado y enojado

-Tu prometida. Es realmente graciosa- dijo Antonio dejando a lado su juego para ver a Alfred

-¿Prometida? ¿Quién dijo que esa mona loca es mi prometida?- dijo enojado.

-¿Por qué? A mí me cae bien- dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa ladina.

-Comparada con todas las mimadas niñas millonarias, ella no esta tan mal-

-¿Pero cuando se volvieron tan íntimos? Recuerdo claramente que dijo que te mordió la oreja… acaso… ¿ya tuvieron sexo?- pregunto el albino riendo por lo bajo

-Alfred ¿no es ese tu punto débil?- dijo Antonio sonriendo ladinamente

-Más exacto, es su punto sensible- ambos rieron como en los viejos tiempos

-Hey, ustedes dos ¿piensan que esto es divertido?- dijo seriamente- ¿es divertido? Y se hacen llamar mis amigos…- dijo molesto mirando como los dos se reían.- ¿Qué creen que pase si me caso con esa loca? ¿Qué pasara con Arthur? ¿Y con él bebe?- dijo verdaderamente enojado, camino hasta la salida viendo a Francis sentado en el sillón que daba paso a esta- Quítate- dijo quitando los pies del francés del camino con brusquedad, sin embargo cuando iba a pasar, Francis a propósito le puso el pie, provocando que casi se caiga.

-Ups...perdón mon ami- dijo sarcásticamente mientras continuaba leyendo- Alfred susurro un insulto para el francés y se fue de allí enojado.

-En serio… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- dijo Antonio en un suspiro, dejando de reírse y poniéndose serio.-Parece como si Alfred estuviera acorralado sin poder hacer nada- dijo en un suspiro mirando de reojo a Gilbert.- Una cosa es que un compromiso sea un acuerdo entre naciones, pero… ¿y si ella en realidad se enamora de Alfred?- dijo Gilbert preocupado

-Y encima es la hija del presidente de Canadá… si no hacemos algo rápido, es cuestión de tiempo para que Alfred se case-

-Ustedes háganse cargo de eso- dijo Francis aun con su vista en el libro, los dos chicos lo miraron sin entenderle.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos al unísono

-El don juan y el casanova del BF4…usen sus habilidades legendarias- dijo riéndose un poco. Antonio y Gilbert comprendieron el plan, y una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Podemos ir solos desde aquí- dijo Arthur deteniéndose en el camino hacia la casa de Lovino, ya era de noche y Amelia los habia seguido para dejarlos en casa.

-Me he divertido mucho hoy… Desde ahora ustedes dos son los mejores amigos de Amelia Jones, ahora llámenme Amy- dijo sonriendo felizmente.- ¿Ok?-

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos sin entender, Amelia sonrió y les entrego una funda de compras a casa uno

-Tomen, son regalos para ustedes, por ser mis amigos- dijo sonriendo- Good Night- dijo sonriendo mientras se iba a la dirección contraria a la cual se iban los chicos.

-Arthur y Lovino abrieron sus fundas, en la del italiano habían los botines que le habían gustado en la tienda y en la de Arthur habia libros, toda la saga de Harry Potter.

-Esa chica es un poco extraña- dijo Lovino mientras veía encantado los zapatos

-¿Un poco?- dijo con sarcasmo Arthur mientras cogía uno de los libros y sonreía, era su saga favorita.

-De todos modos, ella no es alguien que pueda caer mal fácilmente- dijo sonriendo un poco

-Vaya…oírlo de ti es raro- rio Arthur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro a su casa rápidamente, afuera habia comenzado a hacer mucho frio y ni los tantos abrigos que llevaba encima lo calentaban. Sin embargo su casa era cálida. Se quitó los abrigos que llevaba puesto y se quedó solo con un saco, con el cual se notaba perfectamente su vientre, ya estaba grande- acaricio su pancita sintiendo los movimientos de su bebe. Cogió una cobija y la puso sobre sus hombros mientras iba a la sala de su casa, la cual extrañamente estaba en silencio.

-Ya regrese- dijo mientras entraba a la sala, viendo sorprendido como sus padres estaban en silencio, al igual que Peter, parecían tristes.- ¿Q-Que paso aquí?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿Es verdad que el joven Alfred está comprometido?- pregunto su padre seriamente.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- dijo sorprendido, Peter le señalo la página en la computadora en la cual estaba una foto de Alfred y otra de su prometida, pero la cara de la chica no se veía.

-Es verdad ¿sí o no?- dijo su madre seriamente.

-Sí, es verdad- dijo en un suspiro, escucho como si mama sollozaba tristemente y su padre y su hermano veían decepcionados la página en internet

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo su madre sollozando.

-¿A qué te refieres con que vamos a hacer?-pregunto enojado- Como si yo tuviera algo que ver ahora con el- dijo desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué no te interesa? Hace 5 meses estabas con ese chico y estabas programado para ser el esposo de Alfred, ¿y ya no te importa? ¿Qué pasara con él bebe? No vas a poder ocultarle por siempre quien es su padre y ¿qué vas a hacer cuando lo sepa? ¿Le vas a decir que no te importo que su padre se case con otra?- dijo su madre enojada, y gritándole, como nunca antes lo habia hecho- Espera un segundo, estamos en la ruina- dijo dando un suspiro y bajando su tono de voz- ¿y que se supone que vas a hacer? ¿Crees que podemos o puedes mantener a tu bebe si estamos en la ruina? Ya casi no tenemos no para la comida- dijo enfadada y refunfuñando. Arthur sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, era la primera vez que su madre le hablaba de esa forma, y las hormonas del embarazo lo hacían todo peor.

De repente, sonó el timbre de la casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chan, chan, chan… ¿Quién sera la persona que llego a la casa de Arthur? ¿Alfred? ¿la mama de Alfred? ¿Francis? ¿un gato? Jajaja se descubrirá en el próximo capitulo –adora el suspenso- **

**Y bueno…la mama de Iggy se enoja con el por su despreocupación, •_• y la mama de Iggy se enoja bien feo, pero ya se le pasara XD **

**¿Qué tal les parecio el capitulo? La prometida de Al es ¡Amelia! O sea Nyo! Estados Unidos, pero Amelia no es familiar de Alfred, a pesar de tener el mismo apellido y todo. **

**Kesesese Dejen reviews *3* **

**Hasta la pasta~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciao~ =w=**

**Aqui viene el nuevo capítulo de Tears of Love ㈎8 y ahora descubrirán quien es la peronista que golpeó la puerta de la casa de Iggy ^w^ y que es lo que pasara XD**

**Agradezco mucho los reviews que mandaron el anterior capitulo :3 Y quería decir que este a este fic no lo puse como FrUk porque aunque haya momentos en los que parezca que lo es, Arthie esta enamorado de Al y por eso en "my life in the new school" lo puse como FrUkUs OwO... pero si habrán pocos momentos un poco FrUk...creo que Fran se lo merece por ser tan bueno. XDD ****㈕8Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el dorama de Boys Before Flowers.**

** Advertencias: Ninguna *w***

**Espero que les guste este capítulo del FanFic ㈳5 y que dejen mas kawaiisosos reviws OwO**

**A leer~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entro a su casa rápidamente, afuera habia comenzado a hacer mucho frio y ni los tantos abrigos que llevaba encima lo calentaban. Sin embargo su casa era cálida. Se quitó los abrigos que llevaba puesto y se quedó solo con un saco, con el cual se notaba perfectamente su vientre, ya estaba grande- acaricio su pancita sintiendo los movimientos de su bebe. Cogió una cobija y la puso sobre sus hombros mientras iba a la sala de su casa, la cual extrañamente estaba en silencio.

-Ya regrese- dijo mientras entraba a la sala, viendo sorprendido como sus padres estaban en silencio, al igual que Peter, parecían tristes.- ¿Q-Que paso aquí?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿Es verdad que el joven Alfred está comprometido?- pregunto su padre seriamente.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- dijo sorprendido, Peter le señalo la página en la computadora en la cual estaba una foto de Alfred y otra de su prometida, pero la cara de la chica no se veía.

-Es verdad ¿sí o no?- dijo su madre seriamente.

-Sí, es verdad- dijo en un suspiro, escucho como si mama sollozaba tristemente y su padre y su hermano veían decepcionados la página en internet

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo su madre sollozando.

-¿A qué te refieres con que vamos a hacer?-pregunto enojado- Como si yo tuviera algo que ver ahora con el- dijo desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué no te interesa? Hace 5 meses estabas con ese chico y estabas programado para ser el esposo de Alfred, ¿y ya no te importa? ¿Qué pasara con él bebe? No vas a poder ocultarle por siempre quien es su padre y ¿qué vas a hacer cuando lo sepa? ¿Le vas a decir que no te importo que su padre se case con otra?- dijo su madre enojada, y gritándole, como nunca antes lo habia hecho- Espera un segundo, estamos en la ruina- dijo dando un suspiro y bajando su tono de voz- ¿y que se supone que vas a hacer? ¿Crees que podemos o puedes mantener a tu bebe si estamos en la ruina? Ya casi no tenemos no para la comida- dijo enfadada y refunfuñando. Arthur sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, era la primera vez que su madre le hablaba de esa forma, y las hormonas del embarazo lo hacían todo peor.

De repente, sonó el timbre de la casa.

Peter se levantó y seguido de sus padres fueron a ver quién era la persona que habia llegado, mientras el inglés fue casi corriendo al baño, y ya allí se sentó en el piso y se puso a llorar en silencio, desahogando todo su dolor.

-¿Qué hare contigo?- pregunto al ser en su vientre, el cual se movía y pateaba cada vez más.- Eres el causante de casi todos mis problemas…- le susurro a su bebe mientras soltaba un suspiro, habia dejado de llorar. Se levantó del piso y se lavó la cara para que no se dieran cuenta de que habia estado llorando. Puso nuevamente la cobija sobre sus hombros y cubrió su vientre antes de salir del baño. Fue a la sala para ver quien habia llegado, encontrándose allí con una sorpresa que en ese momento no le parecía nada buena

-¡Arthie!- dijo Amelia desde el sillón en el cual estaba sentada, en la mesa de centro estaban una variedad de cajas con chocolate y caramelos.

-Amy… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto acercándose y sentándose en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la computadora, y cerro al página de internet y apago la computadora para que sus padres no la vean, o se darían cuenta de quien en verdad era Amelia

-Pues vine a visitarte, quería saber cómo era tu familia- dijo sonriente- son todos muy lindos y amables-

-Tu amiga es muy linda Arthur- dijo su padre sonriendo amablemente

-Sí, es una chica muy educada y amable- le siguió su madre encantada con Amelia.

-Jajaja, gracias- la canadiense sonrió felizmente.- Entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy?- pregunto poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Está bien- dijo su madre sonriendo- en seguida alistaremos la habitación para que duerman

-¿No sienten que esto es un deja vu?- susurro Peter viendo desde lejos a la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Parece como una pijamada…Siempre quise hacer algo como esto. Esta habitación es muy acogedora- dijo la canadiense mientras recorría su habitación.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto soltando una pequeña risa, por mucho que quisiera, no podía odiar a Amelia, no era una mala persona después de todo. Amelia se acercó a él pudiendo notar su vientre, y lo miro asombrada.

-Wow… ¿estas embarazado?- pregunto fascinada, un brillo asomo en sus ojos, como si fuese una niña pequeña descubriendo algo asombroso.

-S-si…tengo 7 meses- dijo acariciando un poco su vientre, su bebe se movió.

-Genial… ¿Puedo tocarlo?-pregunto son una sonrisa inocente, Arthur asintió y la chica poso una mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo las pataditas de su bebe y luego sonrió emocionada.- ¡Es hermoso! Se puede sentir como se mueve.

-Si…a pesar de ser muy pequeño, entiende todo lo que pasa a su alrededor…- dijo en un susurro sintiendo los movimientos de su bebe como si este le tratara de decir algo.

-¿Quién es el padre? ¿Qué tipo de persona es?- pregunto sonriente, más al oír eso, la sonrisa del inglés se esfumo. Arthur camino hasta el colchón que sus padres habían puesto a lado de su cama y se acostó allí, mientras que Amelia se acostaba en su cama.-y bien ¿Qué tipo de persona es el papa del bebe?- pregunto mirándolo emocionada

-Pues…era una persona muy aburrida- dijo mientras miraba al techo- de esas personas que cuando las miras, te aburren al instante…sin embargo era una persona romántica y amable de vez en cuando…- susurro recordado al estadounidense

-Eh…debió haber sido una persona romántica y linda para que te guste- dijo riéndose un poco

En realidad…era un completo idiota…- susurro nostálgicamente mientras cogía el collar que el americano le habia regalado como si fuese un tesoro.

Jajaja, Alfred es como el vino- dijo mientras reía

-¿Cómo el vino?- pregunto sin entender a que se refería la chica

-Sí, el vino es rojo y tiene un gran aroma, y cuando lo bebes, todo tu cuerpo da vueltas y tu corazón late rápidamente, es un sentimiento excitante y hermoso- dijo mirando al techo perdidamente, y después se incorporó de golpe, sentándose en la cama ante la mirada del británico.- ¡Espera! No puede ser que el… ¿tiene alguien que le guste? Pero bueno, no importa, Solo debo hacer que yo le guste, enamorarlo y eliminar a esa persona del corazón de MI Alfred- dijo sonriente, Arthur la miro de reojo algo serio y después decidió simplemente dormirse para no pensar más en eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur caminaba por los patios del colegio sin interés alguno, era hora de recreo y no tenía absolutamente nada de hambre, pues habia desayunado bastante. Paso recorriendo distraídamente toda la institución, hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Sabia de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesto parando de golpe y volteándose a ver enojado- ¿tienes algo que decir?- mascullo apretando los puños

-¿Qué haces aquí aun en el colegio? Deberías ir a descansar en casa- dijo Alfred mirándolo de reojo.- podría ser malo para él bebe…- dijo casi en un susurro, viéndolo con algo de nostalgia, sin embargo Arthur se enojó aún más.- Arthie…todo lo que dije en Quebec fue por la bruja…yo en verdad…-

-Cállate, no quiero escuchar tus excusas ahora solo por él bebe… además, ¿ahora te preocupa? ¿¡No fuiste tu quien sugirió el aborto!? Yo veré como cuido de MI bebe, tú no te metas, porque bien recuerdo que dijiste que no te importaba - grito enfurecido. Alfred apretó los puños y desvió la mirada sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante la mirada de Arthur, esa mirada detonaba odio y rencor.- Sabes que, de seguro cuando te cases vas a tener otros hijos con Amelia así que, ¿de qué te importa Mi hijo? Ya no quiero escuchar más tus escusas solo porque quieres quedar siempre como un héroe, eras tan infantil y…- iba a continuar gritando y desahogando todo lo que quería reclamarle a Alfred, pero se detuvo. Sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, juntándose en un delicado beso. Quería alejarlo, pero el ser en su interior parecía controlarlo. Comenzó a llorar. Ahora no quería separarse, no quería que Alfred lo dejara nuevamente, sentía toda la nostalgia y los momentos que pasaron juntos pasar por su mente, lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno. Ambos estaban sonrojados y un silencio tenso los invadió. Arthur desvió la mirada y seco sus lágrimas rápidamente.

-Acerca del compromiso…eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, solo es uno de los planes de la bruja- bajo la cabeza triste mirando apretando los puños al ver las lágrimas del británico

-Pues tampoco tiene nada que ver conmigo- dijo mirándolo de reojo y después lo miro frunciendo el ceño- Alfred… estas siendo muy amigable, explicándole cosas como estas a la "mancha que quieres borrar"- Alfred se quedó en silencio, y se sentía un ambiente tenso entre los dos. Arthur desvió nuevamente la mirada y vio que Amelia estaba cerca de allí, y se acercaba a ellos.- Tu prometida viene hacia acá- dijo apretando los puños, siendo visto por el americano

-¿Po-porque este mono está aquí nuevamente?- dijo enojado viendo como Amelia se acercaba, Alfred regreso a ver a Arthur, el cual estaba a unos pasos más adelante y se dirigía hacia el galo. Alfred lo siguió ignorando completamente que Amelia estuviese yendo hacia él.

-Francis… ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? No me siento muy bien- pregunto algo cansado, y agradecido de que el francés estuviese en su moto. Francis sin decir nada asintió ligeramente y le entrego uno de los cascos al británico.

-¡Que inusual verlos juntos de esa manera! Arthie y Al parecen ser buenos amigos- dijo la canadiense sonriendo y parándose a lado del americano, logrando ver al chico tras Arthur, sus ojos brillaron intensamente- Oh~ ¿Quién es él?- pregunto sonriendo coquetamente mirando al francés.

-Ah…él es Francis Bonnefoy- dijo Arthur señalando al galo, el cual no hizo nada, estaba analizando a la chica. Alfred solto un suspiro frustrado de que Arthur no lo tomara en cuenta, estaba a su lado y el británico no parecía ni notarlo.

-Oye cejas, no presentes a mis amigos- gruño molesto mientras hacía a Arthur a un lado, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del menor.- Oye mono, este es mi amigo Francis, es de Francia- dijo señalando al francés, que parecía algo acosado.- Es muy guapo ¿verdad? Por lo menos tienes buenos gustos- miro de reojo como Amelia miraba al galo sonriente y una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro del americano.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora lo entiendo!- dijo Amelia sonriendo para después mirar a Arthur- es el ¿verdad Arthie?- pregunto sonriendo, el británico no sabía ni de a que se refería- Ayer cuando dormimos juntos me dijiste que clase de persona era ¿el es el chico que te gusta? ¿Francis es el papa del bebe?-pregunto emocionada, sus ojos tenían un brillo de felicidad, sin embargo nadie dijo nada y un ambiente tenso los invadió.

-¿Durmieron juntos?- dijo Alfred con un aura obscura rodeándolo y apretando los puños.

-Eh… Amelia, no es así…él y yo no…- trato de explicar el británico, sin embargo fue interrumpido

-¡Tengamos una cita doble algún día!- dijo emocionada

-No podemos- mascullo el estadounidense.

-¡NO!- casi grito al instante de oír esas palabras, recordando la mala experiencia que habia pasado al ir a una doble cita con Alfred.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- pregunto algo triste haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Pues…tengo que ir a un lugar urgentemente, me acorde que tengo una cita con el doctor para hacerme una ecografía y además tengo muchos deberes. Amy, vayan y diviértanse- dijo tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, para no preocupar a la canadiense, vio como Alfred apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior ante sus palabras.- vamos

-Francis- dijo subiéndose a la moto junto al mayor, y ambos se fueron de allí dejando solos a Alfred y Amelia.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora, amor?- dijo agarrando la mano del americano, pero este la solto bruscamente.

-¿¡Hacer que!? No molestes, mono- dijo enojado y yéndose de allí, Amelia solto un pequeño suspiro y después decidió seguir a Alfred sin importar lo que este diga

-¡Espérame!- grito mientras corría hacia él y se agarraba nuevamente de su brazo, de forma melosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Francis se estaciono en frente de una pequeña clínica la ciudad viendo en silencio como el británico bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco.

-Toma…gracias Fran- dijo sonriendo ligeramente y entregándole el casco.

-Así que si ibas al doctor…- susurro sonriendo un poco- ¿estás trabajando de medio tiempo aquí también?- pregunto preocupado de todos los trabajos que el británico tenia.

-No es un trabajo, solo es voluntario… limpio y ayudo aquí…no sé porque pero al estar aquí me siento relajado y me olvido de casi todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor- dijo sonriendo y soltando una pequeña risa.- bueno…creo que ya debería entrar- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Arthur- llamo el francés, el menor volteo a verlo y pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- yo también puedo limpiar muy bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches- dijo el británico entrando a la clínica, encontrándose allí con los clientes que habitualmente iban, todos lo saludaron felices de verlos allí.

-¿Cómo te ha ido jovencito?- pregunto una de las viejitas sonriéndole

-Bien, solo un poco cansado por el colegio

-¿Aun vas al colegio? Ya no deberías ir… debes cuidarte más- dijo una señora de unos 30 años que casi siempre pasaba por la clínica.

-Si… en unas semanas me retirare del colegio…- dijo algo nostálgico. Miro de reojo a Francis, el cual estaba mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Vuelva pronto, su salud está mejorando- escucho que decía el doctor riéndose un poco y luego salía del consultorio para ir a saludar a Arthur, sin embargo se detuvo al ver quién era el que estaba acompañando al ingles

-Francis…- susurro viéndolo anonado

-Abuelo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Ese viejo es el abuelo del francés pervertido?

-Si…- susurro bajando un poco la cabeza, acordándose algo triste lo que habia sucedido el día anterior. Apenas ambos se vieron un silencio tenso se formó entre ellos, pero decidieron saludarse, tan solo como si fuesen desconocidos.

-Si Francis es nieto del ex presidente de Francia, entonces… ¡ese viejo fue el presidente de Francia!- casi grito sorprendido- pero si Francis tenía a su abuelo ¿Por qué vivió solo toda su infancia?- pregunto aun sin entender

-Ellos…no se podían ver.- interrumpió Sadiq en la escena

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ¿Cuál es tu relación con el viejo?- pregunto el italiano enfadado.

-Arthur… debes ayudar a esos dos- dijo ignorando las preguntas del italiano, el inglés alzo a verlo sin entender.

-¡Hola!- dijo Amelia entrando al restaurante sonriente, tras de ella venían Antonio y Gilbert, los cuales parecían más muertos que vivos, parecían zombis.

-Lovi, dame agua por favor- rogo Antonio mientras caía rendido en una de las sillas del restaurante junto a Gilbert

-A mí también- suplico el albino. Amelia solto una pequeña risa al verlos así

-¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes?- pregunto Lovino viéndolos sin entender, ambos chicos miraron de reojo a Amelia.

Flashback.

Después de terminar clases, la canadiense estaba saliendo de la universidad para ir caminando a su hotel, sin embargo una limosina se paró frente suyo. Un chico de cabellos cafés, ojos verde oliva y piel ligeramente tostada bajo del auto y la miro sonriente.

-Señorita Amelia, es un placer conocerla- dijo sonriendo coquetamente

-Igualmente… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto sin entender a qué venia todo eso.- Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo- dijo sonriendo.- ven conmigo, te mostrare algo espectacular.- dijo entrando al auto junto con la canadiense. A los poco minutos de viajes estaban ya en el centro de arte más famoso de todo Washington D.C, el centro de su familia.

Ambos recorrían viendo las piezas de arte y jarrones y cosas de cerámica echas por las manos del español

-Este es hermoso- dijo Amelia viendo un vasija de color beige que tenía un tono rustico y encantador.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto sonriendo al ver a la chica- pues te lo regalo, considéralo un presente de mi corazón- susurro acercándose a la oreja de la chica y susurrando sutilmente esas palabras

-¡Si! Ahora tengo un nuevo plato para mi pequeño león- dijo sonriendo mientras se iba de allí con la vasija de cerámica, parecía que las sutiles palabras del español no habían servido en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amelia estaba caminando de vuelta a su hotel cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía, sin embargo no paro de caminar. Pero al instante, 4 hombres gigantescos la estaban rodeando, y justo no estaba con sus guardaespaldas cerca. Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer.

-Oiga señorita, tiene un lindo cuerpo, ¿Por qué no viene a pasar una noche con nosotros?- pregunto uno de los hombres acercándosele peligrosamente, intentando tocar su rostro, mas Amelia lo aparto de un golpe, haciéndolo enojar

-Chicos, captúrenla- dijo el jefe de la pandilla sonriendo ladinamente.

-Sera mejor que la suelten- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y vieron como un chico de cabello platinado, tez pálida y ojos rojos se acercaba de forma heroica a la escena.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el jefe de la pandilla sonriendo arrogantemente- lárgate de aquí, niño

-No deberías molestar a una linda señorita- dijo mientras se ponía unos guantes de cuero.

-Nosotros llegamos primero, lárgate- dijo uno de los hombres

-Esto se ha puesto feo ¿no?- dijo el albino acercándose a Amelia, le guiño el ojo y sonrió ampliamente.- acabare con ellos en un instante- dijo dejando a la chica a un lado, y en menos de un minuto ya estaban los 4 hombres en el piso rendidos. Cuando Gilbert volteo a ver a la chica, alguien cogió su brazo y lo puso tras su espalda inmovilizándolo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- dijo una voz femenina, la guardia de Amelia habia llegado.

-Sí, gracias por ayudar, chico- dijo sonriéndole a Gilbert.

Fin del Flashback

-Así que eso paso…- dijo Lovino mientras ponía una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza del español. Se encontraban en la casa del alemán, después de haber salido del restaurante. Y ahora el austriaco estaba viendo a Gilbert enojado.

-Eso te pasa por andar coqueteando con otras personas- dijo molesto Roderich mientras acariciaba el cabello del albino.

-Rode…era necesario para alejar a esa mujer de Alfred… pero créeme, ella es un demonio- dijo exaltado mientras recordaba los que les habia pasado después, era aún peor.

-Luego nos encontró a los dos y nos llevó a un bar de karaoke- suspiro el español poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡Mis awesomes orejas casi se rompen allí! ¡Esa chica cantaba horrible!- dramatizo Roderich mientras se abrazaba fuertemente del austriaco.

-Pero eso no fue lo peor…- susurro poniendo cara de terror al recordarlo

-Sí, luego de esa tortura nos llevó a un parque de diversiones- sonrió un poco el Albino, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que era lo que habían hecho en el parque de divisiones

-Y nos subimos como 4 veces en una montaña rusa que parecía del porte de un rascacielos de 40 pisos…- recordó Antonio provocando que le invada un fuerte dolor de barriga

-Y para colmar eso…- dijo mientras se recostaba un poco en el sillón por lo cansado que estaba

-Luego nos llevó comer comida mexicana, nos hizo comer hasta decir basta-

-Nos dio un vaso lleno de licor y ella se lo tomo de golpe y no le paso nada, así que la imitamos, lo cual fue un grave error-

-Y después notamos que era tequila puro-

-Ambos terminamos devolviendo toda la cena-

-He salido con muchas personas en mi vida, pero es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como ella- dijo Antonio recostándose en las piernas de Lovino, el cual no le dijo nada ni lo quito de allí.

-Ya decía yo que llegaría el día en el que sufriéramos por una chica-

-Sí, pero sufrir en el sentido literal-

-¿¡Y que se supone que van a hacer ahora!? Esa chica también es algo como una amiga para Arthur y para mí…- susurro algo frustrado.

-Creo que no tenemos más opción…utilizaremos al último recurso que tenemos- dijo en un suspiro el albino y después sonrió un poco

-¿Qué último recurso?- pregunto Lovino mirándolo sin entender.

-Renunciaremos a la chica mono y nos preocuparemos en hacer que esos dos idiotas tercos regresen- dijo Gilbert algo serio.

-¿Esos dos idiotas?- pregunto sin entender a quien se referían

-En conclusión, Lovi, necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Gilbert cogiendo su mano y mirándolo a los ojos, ante la mirada extrañada de Antonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur estaba en su habitación viendo los resultados de la ecografía que le habían sacado, después de todo se habia hecho una. Luego de que Francis se fuera corriendo de allí, aunque hubiese querido tener a alguien a su lado en esos momentos.

-Así que…vas a ser un niño ¿no?- hablo con su hijo el cual se movió al escucharlo. Los resultados de la ecografía habían resultado un poco bien, lo malo era que el doctor le dijo que si no se cuidaba bien, tendría un peligro de aborto a cualquier momento, él bebe parecía estar muy débil, a pesar de que ya tenía 7 meses, pero su embarazo se habia desarrollado más rápido que el de los demás hombres, según le habia dicho Stephan. El doctor le habia mandado algunas vitaminas para mejorar su salud y la del bebe.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar fuertemente indicando que tenía una llamada. Cogió el pequeño aparato y vio quien era.

-Hola Lovi…- dijo algo cansado, pero todo su cansancio se fue cuando escucho las palabras del italiano- ¿¡Que tú y Antonio tienen que!?- casi grito sorprendido y enojado

-Una cita- respondió el italiano a través del teléfono

-¡NO! No puedes Lovino…- dijo casi gritando

-¿Por qué? El bastardo español no parece mala persona- escucho que decía calmadamente

-Uh…pues no es mala persona… pero…como decírtelo…del BF4 es el que más…- Arthur detuvo sus palabras, no sabía cómo explicarle a Lovi de buena forma que Antonio era el que con más personas entraba y terminaba al instante del BF4.

-¿El que más que?- pregunto el italiano sin comprender a que se refería

-Ah…no es como decírtelo. Pero, Lovino, sería mejor si lo piensas más- recomendó preocupado por su amigo

-No lo sé, me vendrá a recoger mañana temprano. Así que iré a dormir, bueno, adiós Arthur- se despidió el mayor colgando rápidamente

-¡Lovino!- grito esperando que el italiano le responda, pero ya era muy tarde.- ¿Qué hare?- se preguntó preocupado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gilbert se encontraba en la habitación de Alfred viendo television junto a Roderich, cuando vio que alguien cruzaba por la puerta, casi pateándola.

-Gilbert, ¿Dónde está Alfred?- pregunto, se veía preocupado, el albino señalo el baño de la habitación, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando Arthur se fue a esta para buscar a Alfred.

-Creo que debías haberle dicho en que situación está Alfred ahora- dijo Roderich un poco molesto con el albino

-Vamos Rode, sera divertido- dijo riéndose un poco. Arthur camino hacia el baño y abrió la puerta buscando a Alfred con la mirada, y definitivamente allí estaba, solo que semi-desnudo con solo una pequeña toalla amarrada a su cintura y otra en su cabello para secarlo. Alfred lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que el británico, el cual casi se desmaya al verlo así, pero en vez de eso grito. – Te dije que sería divertido- rio al ver que Arthur regresaba a la parte de la sala del cuarto con sus manos tapando sus ojos.

-¡Gilbert! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que estaba desnudo!?- dijo sonrojándose fuertemente.

-Me preguntaste donde estaba, no que estaba haciendo- rio el albino- además, ya lo has visto así antes ¿no?- rio intentando de no soltar una carcajada al ver que Arthur se sonrojaba más aún.

-¿Arthie?- pregunto Alfred saliendo con una bata, cubriendo su cuerpo completamente. Arthur al ver que el estadounidense se acercaba a el retrocedió algunos pasos

-Pues… Alfred, ayúdame… tengo un gran problema- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza- está fuera de mi control, no tengo ni dinero ni auto… no sé qué vaya a pasar…

-¿Problema? ¿¡Algo le pasa nuestro bebe!?-pregunto preocupado, mas parecía que el británico lo habia olvidado completamente sumiéndose en sus pensamientos

-¿y si terminan en un hotel?

-¿Hotel?

-Arthur… sé que estas en shock por lo de la mona loca pero ¿porque quieres ir a un hotel?- pregunto sonrojándose un poco, Arthur puso los ojos en blanco al ser malinterpretado

-¡Lovino va a tener una cita con Antonio!- casi grito enojado al ser mal interpretado, Alfred alzo una ceja y Gilbert intento reprimir su risa al igual que un poco Roderich.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Antonio menciono que un chico lo habia cautivado- dijo Gilbert fingiendo estar serio, Arthur lo miro- ¿Me pregunto cuanto durara Lovino? ¿Dos días? No, es posible que le lleve solo un día acabar con él, o simplemente lo quiere para tener sexo- dijo riéndose un poco sin poder evitarlo.

-¿¡Un día!?- grito exaltado.

-Arthur… ¿sabías que el apodo de Antonio es "muerte en 5 segundos"?- dijo parándose del asiento, dejando allí a Roderich, Alfred se sentó a lado del austriaco mientras veía la conversación entre Gilbert y Arthur.

-¿Mu-muerte en 5 segundos?- dijo sin comprender.

-¿Quieres ver cómo es?- pregunto sutilmente. Cogió al británico de la mano y lo arrastro cerca de la cama.- te lo mostrare- dijo sonriendo

-¿E-eh?- dijo exaltado, mas parecía que no Roderich ni Alfred hacían nada para detener a Gilbert

-1…- dijo agarrando su mano y jalándolo hacia su pecho- 2…- paso su brazo por su cadera, apegándolo mas a el- 3…- acaricio su rostro y paso su dedo acariciando su nariz, provocándole una corriente eléctrica- 4… lo recostó en la cama y se puso encima suyo, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el británico- y 5…- dijo acercándose a sus labios, más el estadounidense fue más rápido y lo jalo quitándolo de encima del británico.

-Creo que esta vez te pasaste- refunfuño Roderich mirando algo enojado al albino

-No te enojes Rode, solo le estaba mostrando la forma de actuar de Toño- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba a lado del mayor y acariciaba su vientre, sintiendo allí a su hijo.- vamos, bebe, dile a tu mami que no se enoje- dijo riéndose un poco.

-¡No pueden…no pueden hacer eso!- grito desesperado.

-¿Antonio ha estado tomando drogas? Para salir con Lovino…- Arthur lo miro mal y le golpeo en el hombro

-Idiota- mascullo enojado

-Es que, honestamente hablando, Lovino no es el tipo de Antonio, ese chico nunca sale con nadie que no tenga buen cuerpo o que sea inocente y amable, más bien, alguien sumiso… para mi opinión, Lovino no es para nada sumiso y entregado- Arthur analizo bien las palabras del estadounidense comparándolas con las cualidades del italiano.- o talvez solo lo quiere para tener sexo y después lo dejara-

-No, en verdad, Antonio dijo que Lovino le parecía muy adorable

-¡Ves! ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?- grito mirando a Alfred enojado

-¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?

-Ven acá- dijo jalándolo a un rincón de la sala, fuera de la vista de los otros dos chicos- Debemos espiarlos, así sabremos que hacen- sugirió el británico sonriendo un poco, Alfred lo miro sin comprender

-¿Y cómo se supone que los vas a espiar?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-Debemos disfrazarnos para eso, idiota- suspiro pesadamente al ver que Alfred no sabía nada sobre espionaje

-Arthur… ¿Por qué me pides ayuda a mí?- pregunto desviando la mirada un poco triste.

-Porque no tenía a nadie más que me ayude con esto...- susurro sintiendo un poco de tensión entre ellos. Él bebe comenzó a moverse al sentir a su padre cerca, Arthur abrazo un poco su vientre al sentir una pequeña contracción.

-Él bebe… ¿como esta?- pregunto algo preocupado al ver a Arthur, puso una de sus manos sobre el vientre hinchado del menor y sintió claramente una patadita del bebe

-No toques…- dijo algo adolorido, mas Alfred estaba tan fascinado con eso que lo ignoro

-Se siente como se mueve.- sonrió emocionado

-Déjalo, eras tú el que dijo que no lo quería- se enojó alejándose del estadounidense un poco. Alfred se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir, parecía que esas palabras iban a tener peso en su vida para siempre.

-Yo…lo siento, lo dije porque mi madre…- trato de explicar, pero el británico lo interrumpió.

-Ya, no quiero escuchar más sobre el tema, vine a hablar de Lovino, no quiero que termine como yo por haber estado con alguien como tú- mascullo desviando un poco la mirada

-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo con los ojos en blanco

-Mañana en la mañana debemos ir a la casa de Lovino para vigilarlo desde allí- indico algo serio

-Te pasare recogiendo por tu casa- dijo el estadounidense sonriendo ligeramente

-No, no quiero que vayas, yo te esperare en el parque cerca de mi casa…- indico antes de irse de allí, dejando a Alfred solo con Gilbert y Roderich, quienes lo veían extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur y Alfred estaban escondidos tras un auto viendo al auto del español parqueado allí en la vereda, vieron como a los pocos minutos asomaba Lovino y ambos subían al coche del mayor.

-Bueno Lovi… nuestra actuación comienza ahora- dijo sonriendo un poco, el italiano lo miro con mala cara mientras se ponía el cinturón.

-De no ser porque es por el bien de Arthur, nunca hubiese ni siquiera reconsiderado hacer esto.

-Jajaja que malo Lovi- rio un poco y luego se acercó al menor, muy cerca de su rostro. Lovino se sonrojo violentamente – relájate un poco tomatito- dijo sonriendo mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad al italiano

-Ca-casi lo besa… estuvo cerca… maldito español- mascullo Arthur mientras veía por sus binoculares- ¡Alfred, agáchate!- grito enojado al ver que el estadounidense no disimulaba para nada. El auto del español partió y Alfred vio algo divertido como Arthur se escondía tras un basurero y lo veía con una mirada asesina diciéndole que se escondiera el también. Alfred se acercó al británico y lo abrazo escondiéndose junto al mientras el coche de Antonio se iba

-Arthur…- susurro colocando sus manos en el vientre del británico y abrazándolo románticamente.

-Su-suéltame Alfred…- dijo levantándose bruscamente y provocando que el estadounidense se caiga de espaldas al piso.

-¡Eso dolió!- chillo el americano parándose adolorido mientras el inglés subía a su auto y lo miraba con los ojos en blanco

-Apúrate o los vamos a perder…- murmuro enojado

-Sí, si- Alfred subió al auto y arranco mientras seguía de lejos a Antonio y Lovino, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad. Vieron como es carro del español paraba en frente de un pequeño restaurante de pasta y ambos entraban allí a comer.

-Si entramos también nos descubrirán…- susurro analizando un poco la situación y luego miro fijamente a Alfred- Oye… vamos a la pastelería de al frente, tengo hambre- dijo algo cansado, el americano asintió y se parqueo en la calle de en frente y ambos entraron a la pastelería pidiendo 2 trozos de pastel de chocolate y Alfred pidió un café y Arthur agua, y se sentaron en una de las mesas a comer mientras de vez en cuando el británico veía por sus binoculares si ambos chicos salían.

-Arthur…yo te…- iba a decirle nuevamente que le seguía queriendo, mas vio que el británico se mareaba un poco y se iba corriendo al baño del local.- ¡Arthie!- grito preocupado yendo tras el mientras las demás personas del lugar los veían preocupados.

-Perdón…tuve unas nauseas horrendas…- murmuro al salir del baño, sosteniendo su vientre con dolor. Alfred lo hizo sentarse en una de las mesas y toco su vientre, estaba hirviendo y Arthur parecía en mal estado. Él bebe estaba pateando fuertemente, provocando que el británico se quejara del dolor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto en verdad preocupado.

-N-nada… este último mes ha estado así… parece que él bebe es muy inquieto- dijo para no preocupar a Alfred, el cual parecía no haberse calmado aun- Vamos, debemos continuar con nuestro espionaje- dijo sonriendo un poco mientras apartaba al estadounidense y se ponía de pie.

-Arthur…- susurro algo triste, el británico salio de allí mientras Alfred pagaba la comida y minutos después salía también y subía al auto junto al menor. Minutos después vieron a Antonio y Lovino salir del restaurante e irse nuevamente en el carro. Y los empezaron a seguir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Acaso no pudieron elegir un lugar más cálido?- mascullo Arthur temblando de frio mientras veía de lejos a Antonio y Lovino patinando en hielo, una pista de patinaje que se encontraba en una zona muy fría de Washington, a pesar de que ya mismo comenzaba el verano, estaban ya a finales de mayo y seguía haciendo frío en esa parte de Washington.- ¡Me van a ver!- dijo alterado cuando vio que ambos chicos patinaban cerca de donde ambos angloparlantes estaban. Se dio la vuelta para esconderse, pero se chocó con el pecho del estadounidense, quedándose allí sin poder reaccionar. Era cálido, sentía ganas de abrazar a Alfred una vez más, pero al mismo tiempo quería alejarse de él. Alfred al ver que no se movía lo abrazo, apegándolo más a él.

-Ves Lovi, te dije que esto iba a funcionar- rio Antonio mientras patinaba junto al italiano.

-Si… espero que Arthur ahora este feliz- dijo soltando una pequeña risa, algo que no hacía casi nunca.

-¿Qué te parece si pasamos ya al climax del plan?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Lovino se sonrojo un poco al escucharlo, pero asintió. Arthur y Alfred permanecieron un rato así, abrazados sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que el británico empujo a Alfred para que lo soltara y allí un silencio tenso los invadió

-¿A dónde van esos dos?- pregunto Arthur al ver que el italiano y el español salían de la pista y se dirigían al frente.

-Creo que al hotel que hay allí- dijo Alfred señalando a un gigantesco y lujoso hotel ubicado a unos metros de la pista de patinaje, Arthur lo vio y se quedó en shock- Creo que ya sé porque lo trajo acá, sí que es un casanova completo, pero no pensé que pasaría de golpe a ir al hotel y ya sabes que…- dijo sonrojándose el también un poco al pensar en esas cosas.

-No…¡NO PUEDEN!- Grito Arthur alarmado y preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Por qué no los dejas tener su vida privada en paz?- pregunto el estadunidense mirándolo de reojo.

-Tu cállate-no quiero que mi mejor amigo termine lamentando su vida como yo solo por haber estado con alguien como tú, o aun peor como Antonio- mascullo enojado, Alfred puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar lo que decía Arthur.

-Gracias nuevamente por el gran cumplido- dijo sarcásticamente, Arthur lo miro enojado y suspiro.

-Apúrate, debemos ir a ver que no hagan nada malo y de lo que Lovino se pueda arrepentir después- Arthur se fue caminando rápido hacia el hotel.

-¿Acaso eres su mama? Creo que debería preocuparte más por la personita de la que si eres su mama…- mascullo Alfred siguiéndolo desde atrás

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto el británico que iba varios pasos más adelante, Alfred suspiro pesadamente e hizo un pequeño puchero mientras lo seguía

-No he dicho nada, Arthie…no he dicho nada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur en esos momentos parecía una sanguijuela pegada en la pared. Estaba con su oído allí tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba en la habitación de alado, pero no escuchaba nada. Alfred estaba sentado en la cama viendo con los ojos en blanco a Arthur.

-Oye…lamento arruinar tu espionaje pero…es un hotel de lujo, es obvio que no vas a escuchar nada de lo que pasa en la otra habitación, así estuviesen gritando, las paredes son muy gruesas…- dijo Alfred mirándolo aburrido.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer según vos?- pregunto Arthur mirando al estadounidense enojado

-Pues…podrías salir a vigilar afuera…- sugirió mirándolo de reojo, Arthur suspiro pesadamente y salio de la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver desde lejos un mayordomo llevando un carrito con velas, un pastel y vino, y parecía dirigirse a la habitación donde estaban Antonio y Lovino.

-¡Alfred! Ven acá…debes ver esto- dijo yendo y jalando al estadounidense hasta la puerta para que vea eso.

-Creo que es para esos dos…parece que Antonio quiere seducir antes a Lovino con una cena romántica…no es una mala estrategia- dijo un una mano rascando su quijada en una pose pensativa. Arthur le dio un codazo en las costillas haciéndolo gemir por el dolor.

-Cállate, eso no es nada bueno, debes hacer algo- lo miro enojado

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- se quejó frotando sus costillas adolorido.

-No podemos dejar que todo eso entre a la habitación de esos dos- Arthur sonrió de forma malvada, un perverso plan se formó en su mente, asustando un poco al americano- Alfred… ¡róbate esa comida!- ordeno mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina

-¿! Eh!?- grito mirándolo asustado

-¡Anda rápido!- dijo empujándolo fuera de la habitación directo hacia el mayordomo. Alfred le entrego algunos billetes al señor y este se fue de allí, dejándole el carrito al americano, el cual llevo la comida a su habitación.

-Parece que ha funcionado- dijo Antonio parándose, habia estado viendo todo desde el espacio que habia entre la puerta y el piso.

-Si ¿Crees que ahora se reconcilien?- pregunto Lovino desde la cama mirando de reojo al español

-Eso creo…son una pareja muy terca, así que es todo lo que podemos hacer por ellos- dijo el español en un suspiro. El teléfono de Antonio comenzó a sonar, y fue rápidamente contestado

-¿Fue todo bien?- pregunto Gilbert desde el otro lado de la línea

-Sí, ahora hemos terminado- sonrió Antonio aliviado.

-Bien, pues estoy abajo con el carro para irnos, así que bajen rápido-

-Sí, sí, ahorita mismo estamos saliendo del hotel- dijo mientras el italiano se levantaba y salía de la habitación, Antonio colgó el teléfono y lo siguió, el plan habia salido perfecto. Aunque no iba tan perfecto en la habitación de los angloparlantes.

Un tenso silencio invadía toda la habitación, Arthur y Alfred tenían la mirada gacha y ninguno decía nada.

-Perdón…

-Gracias…

Ambos hablaron a la vez, provocando que se sonrojaran

-Gracias por ayudarme a hacer esto- susurro Arthur desviando la mirada.

-Perdón por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora…he sido un idiota por todo lo que paso en Quebec…- dijo Alfred mirándolo tristemente.

-Te dije que no quería escuchar más al respecto…- mascullo el inglés apretando los puños.

-Y… ¿Qué va a ser él bebe?- pregunto algo tímido el estadounidense.

-Niño… el doctor dijo que iba a ser un niño…- dijo tocando ligeramente su vientre- Tu…deberías estar preocupándote de Amelia y no de mí, es tu prometida- dijo algo enojado.

-Te dije que ya no pensaras en eso, en ese compromiso- Alfred lo miro enojado y apretando los puños, provocando que Arthur se asustara un poco.

-Ella…es una buena persona- dijo bajando la mirada un poco

-¿Buena persona? ¿Entonces por ti está bien? ¿¡Está bien para ti que vaya y me case con ella mañana mismo y que los deje a un lado a ti y a mi propio hijo por esa mono!? ¿¡Crees que eso está bien!?- dijo enojado y golpeado la mesa con fuerza. Arthur pego un respingo al ver a Alfred así de enojado y sintió que nuevamente sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se estaba poniendo sensible.

-Yo…voy a ver qué está pasando con ese chico- dijo levantándose de golpe de la mesa y poniéndose sus lentes para salir de allí, dejando a Alfred solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me alegra que fuera un buen proyecto, el hotel es hermoso.- dijo Christine mirando felizmente el hotel que se habia construido recientemente en el país, era 5 estrellas y quedaba hermoso cerca de la pista de patinaje mas popular del estado

-Si… de hecho, Alfred Jones se encuentra en una de nuestras habitaciones ahora mismo.- Dijo un viejo señor que era dueño del hotel, la presidenta abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras del señor.

¿¡Alfred!?- grito sorprendida- ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Con quién?- pregunto alterada, y aún más cuando el señor le contesto que habia ido acompañado de otro chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur estaba con su oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación donde se suponía que debían estar Antonio y Lovino, no escuchaba nada. Lo cual lo frustraba aún más.

¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Arthur se exalto al escuchar esa odiosa voz, y se volteo rápidamente encontrándose allí con la dueña de esta.

Bu-buenas noches, señora presidenta- dijo algo nervioso, abrazando su vientre para proteger a su bebe.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto afilando la mirada- sí que eres un chico escurridizo… creí haberte dejado en tu lugar el día de la fiesta de bienvenida, pero creo que no lo has entendido- mascullo mirándolo molesta, Arthur frunció el ceño enojado y más aún cuando noto los ojos de la mama de Alfred sobre su vientre abultado- por eso quería separarlos desde un principio… no quería que mi hijo este rodeado de basura como vos y tu familia- escupió mirando con odio al menor.

Sus palabras son un poco fuertes… ni yo ni mi familia somos basura- mascullo enojado.

Y ahora este eso- dijo señalando con asco su vientre- ¿Qué piensas obtener con eso? ¿Acaso quieres sacarnos dinero con el pretexto de que es hijo de Alfred? Ese mocoso no va a ser más que un problema para el país cuando nazca- Christine lo miro con asco y odio.

No se atreva a hablar así de mi hijo, yo no pienso sacar nada de ustedes, más bien, cuando él bebe nazca pienso alejarme por completo de Alfred- grito enfadado y abrazando protectoramente su vientre.

¿Ha, si? Y por eso lo has traído ahora a un hotel, sí que eres un chico muy sucio, ¿acaso te estas mostrando tal como eres?- gruño mirándolo desafiante

¡Yo no…!- Arthur iba a defenderse pero el grito del estadounidense lo detuvo

¡Oye Arthur, tu…!- Alfred salio de la habitación ya harto de esperar al inglés, pero se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo. Sabía que allí se armaría un gran problema.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-sale un cartel escrito "suspenso" y un pequeño gato. Wajajaja nuevamente esto ha terminado suspensivamente -le encara poner finales así- parece que la bruja siempre lo aurrina todo... :3 **

**En este capítulo Arthur paso mas con Alfred ㈴5...como pareja... jajaja, aunque como bien dice Antonio, ellos son una pareja muy terca y Al no aprovecho bien el tiempo junto a Arthie, por lo menos lo hizo un poco. Y ahora se sabe que Francis no es huérfano completamente =.=**

**¿Que creen que pasara ahora?**

**Dejen reviws Onegai OwO **

**Hasta la pasta~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holi Boli w**

**Perdon por demorarme tanto en subir este capitulo, es que estoy en exámenes finales y debo estudiar mucho, y ahora estoy aquí dejando a un lado el estudiar Frances Grammar y Literature para mañana… debería estar estudiando jajaja**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya sama OwO tampoco es mio el dorama "Boys Before Flowers" **

**Advertencias: Aparición de nuevos personajes y la bruja de la mama de Alfred XDD**

**A leer mes amis *O***

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Oye Arthur, tu…!- Alfred salio de la habitación ya harto de esperar al inglés, pero se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo. Sabía que allí se armaría un gran problema. La mirada de la presidenta se enfureció, y miraba a Arthur con un odio profundo.

¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Acaso el compromiso de Alfred te pone nervioso!? ¿¡Pensarte que podrías seducirlo!? ¿¡O quizá obligarlo a quedarse con vos solo por esa cosa!?- grito señalando su vientre, Arthur sintió una fuerte patada del bebe, perecían contracciones, pero no quería que lo fueran, no en ese momento.- Tu… ¡basura patética!- grito enojada caminando hacia Arthur alzando la mano para lanzar un golpe contra el menor, pero algo lo impidió.

¡DETENTE!- grito Alfred sosteniendo la mano de su madre, parando el golpe que iba dirigido al rostro del menor, Arthur lo vio asombrado, con los ojos algo llorosos por él bebe, estaba doliéndole mucho.- Por favor…no le hagas nada- dijo mirando seriamente a Christine, la cual suspiro pesadamente mientras Alfred soltaba su mano, pero no pensaba detenerse, al contrario, ya que Alfred estaba frente al británico, le dio una bofetada a su hijo que resonó por todo el lugar, dejando asombrados a todos. Era la primera vez que le pegaba a su hijo.

Saquen a Alfred de aquí- ordeno a sus guardias mientras se iba de allí. Alfred se mordió el labio inferior con furia, mientras los guardaespaldas de su madre los llevaban de allí a la fuerza, dejando a Arthur solo atrás. El británico lanzo un pequeño quejido de dolor, estaba empeorando, se sentó en el suelo abrazando su vientre y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya cuando estaban en la recepción del hotel, Alfred se solto bruscamente del agarre de los guardias y su mayordomo dio la orden de que lo dejaran en paz. El estadounidense jalo sus cabellos frustrado por todo lo que habia pasado, quería subir a la habitación del hotel para ver a Arthur, cuando se fue parecía estar en un mal estado, eso le preocupaba. Pero sabía que no iba a poder ir, así se revelara contra su madre, esto traería peores consecuencias. Su madre era capaz de todo, por eso no podía ir a ver a Arthur, porque sabía que si lo hacía, algo malo le iba a pasar. Saco su celular y escribió un rápido mensaje, si él no podía ir, sabia alguien que sí, y en esos momentos sentía que era lo único que podía hacer por el británico. Envió el mensaje rápidamente mientras miraba de reojo a su mayordomo y a los guardias de su madre.

Joven amo… debemos irnos rápido o su madre va a…- Alfred no le dejo terminar la frase.

Tsk, lo se… sé que esa bruja es capaz de todo…- mascullo mientras salía seguido de los guardias de la presidenta, al estar ya fuera vio por última ver aquel gran hotel en el que anteriormente estaban, rogando porque Arthur se encontrara bien y porque Francis llegara rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro sin hacer mucho ruido a la sala de esperas del consultorio, no habia nadie allí, hasta el doctor se habia ido. Pues ya eran las 12:30 de la noche, pero habia decidido ir allí, no quería ir a casa tampoco, en su casa las cosas estaban yendo de mal a peor, no quería pensar nuevamente en problemas. Cogió una escoba que estaba apoyada en la pared y comenzó a barrer el lugar para distraerse, limpiando la basura y el polvo del lugar. Sabía que no debía hacer fuerzas y menos después de lo que habia pasado con Alfred que sintió que él bebe lo lastimaba por las fuertes pataditas que daba y que las contracciones comenzaban, pero a pesar de todo eso, quería desahogar todo su dolor con algo, no le importaba si se hacía daño a sí mismo, necesitaba hacerlo, sentía que necesitaba hacerlo, era un masoquista. Toco su vientre soltando un pequeño gemido al sentir nuevamente aquellas pequeñas contracciones, pero no les dio importancia, simplemente siguió barriendo ignorando todo el dolor y lo que le podría pasar, no le importaba.

Si sigues así vas a colapsar…- escucho una voz a sus espaldas y se giró a ver sorprendido quien era.

Francis… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mirándolo sorprendido.

Veo que ahora este lugar se ha convertido en tu casa…- susurro mirándolo de reojo.

No podía dormir, así que vine acá un rato- dijo mientras continuaba barriendo el lugar, más el mayor lo detuvo. Francis se paró frente a él deteniendo su paso con la escoba e impidiendo que se moviera. Sin embargo él no se dio por vencido, se dio la vuelta y continuo barriendo el otro lado, no quería hablar con Francis, no en ese momento que sentía que un nudo en su garganta se formaba y que su bebe pateaba inquieto. Francis lo detuvo nuevamente, y esta vez agarro su mano, tirando la escoba a un lado. Lo abrazo. El francés rodeaba la cintura del menor con su brazo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos delicadamente.

Puedes dejarlo ir, desahógate Arthur… no es bueno que te contengas- dijo despacio en un tono de voz dulce, sintiendo las frías lagrimas del menor mojar su camiseta delgada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salio de la oficina del director con unos papeles a mano, era su solicitud de retiro, dejaría de asistir a clases desde la siguiente semana, y se dedicaría solo a trabajar para poder mantener a su bebe y a su familia. Estaban en bancarrota, la situación seguía empeorando más y más. Dio un largo suspiro y paso por los jardines del colegio que conectaban con la universidad. Y los vio allí, tal como eran antes, como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido, estaban ahí el BF4. Siendo perseguidos por un montón de chicas que los admiraban, caminaban arrogantes sin mirar a su alrededor, solo al frente. Se paró en seco al verlo, Alfred tenía la misma expresión que cuando lo conoció, serio y aburrido. Paso a lado suyo, y ni siquiera lo miro, al igual que Antonio Gilbert e incluso Francis, pasaron como si fuese un fantasma, como si él nunca hubiese existido. Bajo la mirada abatido por todo lo que habia pasado. Alfred ni siquiera lo habia mirado, y Francis estaba igual, no los entendía. Escucho que su teléfono sonaba ruidosamente dentro de su bolsillo, justo lo llamaban en el peor momento. Contesto y escucho la voz de su hermano llorando, y su padre y su madre estaban en una situación igual.

¿¡Que paso!?- pregunto preocupado por su familia. Francis paro de caminar al escucharlo y se viro mirando al menor de reojo mientras ignoraba a las chicas que lo rodeaban.- ¿Puedes calmarte un poco Peter?…no entiendo lo que me dices…- dijo frustrado apretando su teléfono preocupado.- Iré a casa en este momento- colgó rápidamente el teléfono y fue corriendo hasta la salida de la escuela, allí cogería algún taxi. Por suerte justo se habia aparcado uno a pocos metros de él. Cogió el taxi y le dio apresuradamente su dirección para que lo llevara a casa. Al llegar se bajó y pago al taxista para luego entrar rápidamente a casa. Al entrar vio allí a su hermano en la mesa del comedor llorando.

Peter… ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto acercándose a su hermano preocupado.

Mama…mama está enferma y hace poco han venido unos hombres a amenazarnos y después mama colapso- dijo entre sollozos.

¿Dónde están nuestros padres?- acaricio el cabello de su hermano tratando de calmarlo siendo bueno con el cómo rara vez lo era. El menor le señalo el cuarto de sus padres y enseguida Arthur se dirigió a ese lugar. Y allí los vio. Su madre estaba en la cama acostada con una toalla sobre su cabeza mientras su padre la acompañaba.

Arthur…- susurro su padre al verlo, sonriendo tristemente- Lo siento, volví a empeorar las cosas...

Como siempre, tú y tus apuestas ¿¡ves en lo que nos has dejado!? Ahora no tenemos nada- mascullo su madre enojada

Cariño…- susurro su padre tristemente. Intento acariciar el rostro de su esposa pero ella aparto su mano enojada

Si tienes ojos mira, todo está con esas etiquetas rojas, ¡nos van a quitar la casa y todas nuestras cosas!- Arthur miro a su alrededor y de hecho todo estaba con aquellas etiquetas rojas embargo.- Es muy difícil pagar los intereses con nuestra paga y peor si ahora va a haber un nuevo miembro en la familia al que necesitamos comprarle más cosas con plata que no tenemos- dijo su madre tristemente. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Era un número desconocido, pero lo contesto.

¿Hola?- dijo por el teléfono siendo respondido inmediatamente.- Ah…si, esta es la casa Kirkland… ¿Es del centro de Arte?- dijo sorprendido y mirando a sus padres pidiendo ayuda de qué decir, ya que estos habían faltado al trabajo ya 2 días. Pero en vez de obtener respuesta de sus padres estos simplemente se quedaron callados.- Lo siento pero mis padres han estado enfermos últimamente y por eso no han podido asistir al trabajo… yo iré en su lugar hoy… estaré allí enseguida- dijo decidido, no podía dejar que sus padres además de que estén llenos de deudas ahora pierdan su trabajo. Colgó el teléfono y se viro para salir de la habitación

Arthur, hijo, no vayas ¿Qué pasara si algo le sucede al bebe? Es muy cansado limpiar todo el centro de Arte- dijo su madre preocupada.

Estaré bien, es lo único que puedo hacer para mantener a la familia ¿verdad?- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro al centro de Arte mirando todo a su alrededor, en verdad era gigantesco y era todo de vidrio. Allí estaba parado el gerente, y se acercó a recibirlo.

Sí que eres un muchacho joven- dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza- solo por eso dejare pasar las faltas de tus padres, pero necesito que todo esto quede muy limpio, ya que mañana habrá una presentación en este lugar- dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves del lugar. Cuando salgas cierra todo y mañana me devuelves las llaves o se las das al dueño del centro- dijo el gerente antes de salir de allí. Arthur suspiro pesadamente cuando se quedó solo en el lugar, era gigantesco como para que una sola persona lo limpie todo. Pero debía hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred entro a la habitación de la presidenta. Allí estaba ella, viendo las noticias en la television. Estaban pasando las noticias sobre el crecimiento de la economía del país y sobre la futura unión de los herederos de la presidencia de cada país. Su madre apago la television y volteo a verlo seriamente.

¿Ves lo que está pasando?- pregunto en un tono seco, Alfred no dijo nada, simplemente miro a su madre con furia- ¿Sabes que pasara si rompemos este compromiso con Amelia? La economía del país puede caer de la noche a la mañana. Tu abuelo y tu padre dieron lo mejor para su país ¿!y ahora tú lo vas a dejar caer solo por tu estúpido amorío infantil!?- grito enojada

¡Basta!- grito Elizabetha entrando a la habitación- Alfred, sal de aquí- ordeno seriamente

No he terminado de hablar, Alfred- gruño mirando con odio a la húngara.- Desde mañana, quieras o no deberás tratar a Amelia como tu prometida, o si no vete despidiendo de ese tal Arthur y de tu hijo- el americano al escuchar las palabras de su madre abrió los ojos como platos, sabía que su madre era capaz de cualquier cosa, lo sabía. Apretó los puños conteniendo sus lágrimas, siendo notado por su hermanastra.- te juro que si no lo haces yo…

¡Alfred, te dije que te vayas de aquí!- grito Elizabetha mirando enojada al estadounidense, el cual salio de la habitación en silencio.

¿¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir, mocosa!?- mascullo enojada

¿No te basto con migo? Ha claro, siempre que necesitas algo nos usas a nosotros ¿no? Necesitabas una alianza con Austria, y me vendiste a mí, y ¿ahora quieres hacerlo con Alfred? Dime, ¿Qué harás cuando ya no tengas más hijos que vender?- dijo enojada y mirando con odio a la mujer frente suyo.

Todo esto lo hago por ustedes, si no, no tuvieran con que vivir- dijo desviando la mirada enfadada

¿Esto lo haces por nosotros?- dijo con sarcasmo evidente en su pregunta- No me hagas reír

Si no hiciera esto entonces no tuvieran toda la felicidad de la que disfrutan

¿Felicidad? ¿A esto le llamas felicidad?... ¿por lo menos sabes que es la felicidad?

No tengo tiempo para oír tus cursilerías, no sabes lo afortunada que eres al estar en esta familia- mascullo molesta

A Alfred, déjalo tranquilo, y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Arthur o al bebe- advirtió mirándola seriamente

¡Te dije que no te metieras en esto!- grito ya fuera de sus casillas.

Esta vez no me quedare sentada a ver como arruinas la vida de los demás, no lo hare esta vez- dijo antes de salir de la habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur habia comenzado limpiando los grandes ventanales del lugar, ya iba por la mitad y se habia demorado aproximadamente más de 1 hora, su vientre le ardía y sentía que colapsaría prontamente, pero trataba por todos los medios ignorar ese dolor y seguir adelante. Continúo limpiando uno de los ventanales pero se detuvo en seco al ver a alguien reflejado en el vidrio y se giró a ver quién era.

Fra-Francis…- dijo sorprendido al verlo allí- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mirándolo asombrado. El francés sonrió y señalo un cartel en el que decía "Repaso de orquesta estatal"

¿Y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto sonriendo ligeramente el mayor.

Pues… estoy limpiando…- dijo sonriendo un poco y con sarcasmo.

Si, ya me di cuenta- dijo siguiéndole el juego. Arthur solto una pequeña risita.- ¿estás haciendo todo esto tu solo?

Bueno…estoy en proceso de hacerlo- dijo lanzando un pequeño suspiro mientras tocaba ligeramente su vientre, él bebe estaba pateando mucho, le dolía. Francis sonrió y se quitó su reloj guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chompa y cogió un pequeño trapo, comenzando a limpiar los vidrios mientras el menor lo veía asombrado.

¿Q-que se supone que haces?- pregunto sorprendido.

Yo también puedo limpiar muy bien, además de que te dije que no te forzaras mucho, sordo- dijo riéndose un poco, Arthur lo miro con los ojos en blanco y algo enojado.

No soy sordo… tenía que hacer esto por mi familia- suspiro algo agotado y continuo limpiando con ayuda del francés. Pasaron limpiando por más de media hora, yendo de un lugar a otro, ya casi estaba todo el centro de arte limpio, pero el dolor de su vientre impidió que continuara más, el dolor era insoportable.- Vo-voy al baño.. No me tardo mucho- dijo tratando de no aparecer adolorido, y que el francés no se preocupara, Francis asintió algo desconfiado y se quedó sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de esperas del centro de Arte.

Se está demorando mucho… talvez algo le paso- dijo preocupado luego de que habían pasado ya 10 minutos desde que el menor se habia ido, lanzo un pequeño suspiro y decidió ir a ver si el británico estaba bien. Entro al baño y encontró al menor en el piso abrazando su vientre con una expresión de dolor.

¡Arthur!- grito corriendo a ayudar al británico.

F-Francis… me duele mucho…- dijo entre sollozos abrazándose al francés que ahora estaba verdaderamente preocupado y alterado, no sabía qué hacer.

Arthie… relájate un poco, el dolor te pasara- dijo tocando su frente, estaba ardiendo, al igual que todo su cuerpo. La situación era peor de lo que esperaba, parecía que él bebe iba a nacer en ese mismo instante.

¡Ah!- grito Arthur al sentir una fuerte contracción en su vientre, que comenzaba desde la boca del estómago y se irradiaba en la parte baja. Francis miro la escena sin saber qué hacer, pero solo tenía una opción, que era la más segura, llamar a su abuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis habia llevado a Arthur rápidamente a la clínica de su abuelo, por suerte a esas horas estaba sin ningún paciente y pudieron pasar rápido. Se apresuró a entrar a donde su abuelo le indicaba y dejo a Arthur con cuidado en la camilla de la habitación.

Esto se ve mal…- susurro Stephan al ver que el británico estaba en un estado semi -consiente por el dolor. Se acercó y topo la frente del menor, estaba hirviendo y Arthur estaba sudando mucho. Se acercó a su vientre y puso una mano sobre este, sentía claramente las patadas del bebe y el pantalón del menor estaba mojado y con algo de sangre, habia expulsado ya el tapón mucoso. Él bebe estaba por nacer.

¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Francis preocupado.

Parece que él bebe ya va a nacer…- dijo mientras alistaba las cosas para monitorear al bebe, para ver si era efectivo que nacería en ese momento.

No…no puede nacer ahora- Arthur hablo por primera vez desde que lo llevaron a la clínica- Aun no tiene ni 8 meses… y no tengo nada de dinero para cuidarlo- dijo apretando más la mano del Francés, le dolía mucho, y las contracciones se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo.

Arthur… ya has roto fuentes… ya no se puede evitar, si él bebe no nace ahora morirá- dijo seriamente Stephan.- Ahora solo tienes una opción, y es que tu hijo nazca lo más rápido posible antes de que tu cuerpo empiece a reaccionar contrariamente y abortes al bebe- miro al británico, estaba abrazando su vientre por el dolor de las contracciones, mientras el galo trataba de calmarlo.

Que nazca ahora…no quiero que muera- susurro el menor con pocas fuerzas, mientras otra fuerte contracción lo atacaba y lo hacía encogerse como un ovillo. Stephan se apresuró a ponerle la epidural al británico para calmar su dolor y proceder con la delicada operación, abriendo el vientre del británico para poder encontrar al pequeño.

A los pocos minutos Stephan saco al bebe del vientre del menor, y lo envolvió en una toalla para evitar que sienta el frio de la noche, él bebe comenzó a llorar, respirando con sus pequeños pulmones que aún no estaban bien desarrollados, pero toda la alegría del momento se esfumo cuando de repente el pulso cardiaco del inglés comenzó a disminuir drásticamente, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aquí se acaba este capítulo súper corto, tiene apenas 3.000 palabras O.O pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir mucho… **

**Y al fin él bebe de Iggy ha nacido, en el momento menos esperado ^o^ y nació a los 7 meses… de los 10 meses que se supone que dura el embarazo masculino (según yo XD) Así que ¿estará bien él bebe de Iggy? Y Arthur ¿estará bien? **

**Kesesese, eso se sabrá el próximo capitulo OwO**

**Dejen kawaiisoso Reviews Plz XDD**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everybody!**

**Primero antes que nada…lamento haber tardado mas de un mes en subir este nuevo capitulo, en verdad no pude publicarlo durante un mes entero ya que me fui de viaje un mes solita, fuera de mi país y no tenia mi computadora y solo podia escribir en mi Tablet y desde allí no vale publicar ;A; realmente lamento haberme demorado tanto **

**Tambien agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y a las personas que siguen y han agregado a favoritos mi fic XD realmente me hacen muy feliz Jajaja**

**Advertencias: Ninguna por ahora… solo un poquito de drama Jajaja**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y tampoco Boys Before Flowers**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, me demore una eternidad escribiéndolo y modificándolo…tiene mas de 8.000 palabras jajajaja es muuuy largo.**

**Dejen kawaiisosos reviews por la patria jaja**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía, todo estaba negro completamente y escuchaba levemente las voces de algunas personas que no lograba reconocer. No sabía ni donde estaba. Tampoco le importaba. Se sentía vacio y cansado, no quería moverse de aquel obscuro rincón en el que se encontraba descansando. Pero le daba curiosidad, aquella intensa luz al final del camino, quería ir ahí, se había aburrido de no hacer nada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la tenue luz del lugar, parecía ser un día soleado y estaba cansado. Se movió un poco sintiendo un agudo dolor en su vientre que lo hizo soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor. Bajó su mano a su abdomen tocándolo con cuidado, todo su abdomen estaba vendado, y su vientre estaba plano. De repente todos los recuerdos invadieron su mente, las contracciones, el parto, su bebé. Se acordó de todo. Se sentó de golpe en la cama sin acordarse de la enorme herida en su vientre, lo cual provoco que soltara un grito por el dolor. Enseguida vio como la puerta de la habitación se abría rápidamente y entraba Francis a auxiliarlo.

-Arthie, por fin despiertas, me tenias preocupado- dijo abrazándolo delicadamente.- debes recostarte, no es bueno que te muevas bruscamente- preocupado hizo que se acostara nuevamente.

-Yo... no sé donde estoy, tampoco cuanto tiempo ha pasado, y el bebé... ¿qué le paso a mi hijo?-Preguntó mirando suplicante al francés.

-Ya es de mañana, te desmayaste en el parto y no te despertaste hasta ahora- dijo mientras tocaba la frente del inglés, por suerte no tienes fiebre... estamos en la enfermería de Stephan-

-¿Y mi hijo?- preguntó ya relajándose un poco más.

-Está bien... está en la cunita de ahí- dijo señalándole el lugar antes mostrado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Arthur suspiró algo aliviado de que su bebé esté bien.

-¿Ya lo saben todos? ¿Ya saben que ya nació el bebe?- preguntó con la cabeza gacha. -¿Alfred lo sabe?-

-Él es el único que lo sabe hasta ahora... vino a verte- Arthur abrió los ojos como platos al oírlo – vino, vio al bebé y luego se fue...con Amelia- dijo algo triste- bueno, por ende Amelia también lo sabe.

-Sabía que él nunca se haría cargo...-susurro para sí mismo, sin ser escuchado por el francés.

-¿Quieres ir a ver al pequeño?-preguntó sonriendo un poco.

-Está bien...- susurró algo cansado, con ayuda de Francis se levantó y fue hasta la cuna que se encontraba a la esquina de la habitación, y allí lo vio, ahí estaba su bebé. El pequeño permanecía dormido, Arthur lo observó atentamente, viendo cada uno de sus rasgos, era realmente hermoso ante sus ojos.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- Preguntó Francis sonriendo un poco al ver la indecisión del inglés.

-Pero puede despertarse...- dijo mirando como el pequeño dormía tranquilamente, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba. Arthur se acercó y lo cargó delicadamente acunándolo en sus brazos para que no se despertara, el pequeño parecía dormir profundamente. Le recordaba a su hermano cuando había nacido, sólo que su hermano era el doble de grande que su bebé, podía sostener a su hijo con apenas sólo un brazo. Acarició la mejilla de su retoño sintiendo su tersa y tibia piel. Tenía la piel blanca y sus cejas eran como las de su padre.

-¿Que nombre le pondrás?- preguntó Stephan desde atrás, entrando a la habitación de imprevisto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mmm... Adam... Adam Kirkland- susurro mientras veía con ternura a su bebé, el pequeño comenzó a despertar abriendo sus grandes ojitos, eran azules, idénticos a los de Alfred y al despertar miró a Arthur y comenzó a balbucear y mover sus manitas alegremente, aferrándose a la ropa de su "madre".

-Parece que te quiere mucho- rió Stephan acercándose y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del inglés en señal de apoyo.

-El bebé a pesar de todo está muy sano, y ya que eres un hombre, tu cuerpo es menos delicado que el de una mujer, así que hoy mismo podrás ir a casa, sólo procura tener cuidado con esa herida- dijo señalando su vientre.

-Sí...- asintió con su cabeza mientras veía atentamente cada movimiento de su pequeño, y al mismo tiempo se acordaba de todo el daño que le había hecho durante el embarazo, y todo lo malo que le había dicho, que hasta incluso había deseado abortar, ahora se arrepentía de todo. Su bebé no tenía la culpa de nada, si Alfred había decidido abandonarlo y engañarlo con otras personas, Adam no tenía la culpa de lo que su padre había hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de algunas indicaciones de cómo cuidar bien a su pequeño, Arthur había podido ir a casa, claro que Francis lo había dejado allí. Se bajó del auto del galo y le dio las gracias a éste por todo lo que había hecho. Al llegar a casa no sabía como decírselo a sus padres sobre su hijo, sabía que no era el mejor momento para llegar con la noticia de que el bebé ya había nacido. Pero tendría que hacerlo, no podía mantenerlo oculto. Entró a casa y enseguida fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de su madre.

-Arthuuuuur~ ¿dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupada- dijo sollozando sin darse cuenta que estaba aplastando a Adam, el pequeño comenzó a llorar por el dolor y fue allí que su madre se dio cuenta.

-Y-ya nació... el bebé ya nació- dijo alegremente quitándole a su hijo de sus brazos y amorcándolo felizmente mientras el pequeño lloraba.

-Waaaa mi sobrino ya nació~- dijo Peter contento mientras se acercaba a su madre para tratar de ver al bebé.

-Parece que lo están asustando- dijo su padre acercándose a Arthur.- hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo revolviendo los cabellos del británico, el cual lo miró algo asombrado.

-Es hermoso~- dijo su madre felizmente mientras veía que el llanto del bebé cesaba.

-Mamá... no lo traumes, por favor- dijo en un suspiro mientras cogía a su hijo y lo acunaba en sus brazos, el pequeño aún gimoteaba un poco.

-Es muy pequeño Arthur... por eso te dije que no fueras a trabajar, pero eres un terco igual a tu padre- masculló su madre un tanto molesta.

-Tenía que hacerlo para que no los despidan del trabajo- protestó enojado, mientras iba a su habitación y veía los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio. Dejó un momento al pequeño recostado en su cama mientras cogía aquellos papeles y los leía, era una carta del colegio. Volteó a ver a su cama para revisar que no le pasara nada a Adam y vio como el pequeño movía sus manos y sus pies entreteniéndose consigo mismo. Era idéntico a Alfred, parecía su copia exacta, eso le dolía mucho. Vio como su madre entraba a su cuarto sin siquiera avisar.

-No debes dejarlo solo en la cama, puede caerse- dijo preocupada agarrando al pequeño con cuidado.

-Puedes cuidar de él durante una hora o menos, debo ir a un lugar importante, y no creo que pueda llevar a Adam conmigo a ese lugar- dijo temiendo encontrarse con Alfred allí. Solamente quería ir al colegio a hablar con el director, ya que los anteriores papeles que había sacado eran solo su solicitud de retiro por 3 meses hasta que nazca el bebé, pero como había nacido antes de tiempo y ahora debía dedicarse a su hijo, ya que era muy delicado tendría que perder un año en el instituto, ya no podría ir, así que haría que anulen su beca y se retiraría de la escuela.

-Está bien, pero vuelve rápido- dijo mientras jugaba con las pequeñas manitas del bebé, se había enamorado por completo de esa criaturita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró al edificio donde se encontraban las aulas de la universidad y la oficina del director y con mucho cuidado subió las gradas hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde estaban los primeros grados de la universidad. Allí se detuvo en seco al chocarse contra alguien, y ese alguien no era precisamente desconocido, ese alguien era Alfred. Trató de mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo mientras sentía que un caliente líquido caía por su nariz, estaba sangrando. El silencio entre ambos era tenso, y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, pero al final, Alfred avanzo esquivando al británico sin verlo ni decirle nada.

-Idiota - masculló enojado antes de correr al baño para limpiar la sangre de su nariz. Alfred siguió caminando hasta llegar a su aula, el aula del BF4, ahora estaba vacía. Se apoyó en la pared y se sentó en el piso mientras frías lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus ojos. Toda esta farsa lo estaba matando y estaba haciendo daño a las personas a su alrededor.

Flashback.-

Después de salir de la oficina de su madre, dejando allí a Elizabetha, se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama frustradamente. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, los héroes no lloran, o por lo menos eso es lo que siempre se repetía cuando era pequeño. Pasó varios minutos hasta que sintió que alguien se lanzaba encima de él, dejándolo sin aire.

-Alfieeee~- dijo la chica abrazándolo mientras sonreía.

-Quítate de encima, ballena- mascullo ahogándose por el peso de la canadiense en sus costillas.

-Que malo~- dijo fingiendo que iba a llorar. De repente su celular sonó fuertemente distrayéndolo. Contestó, era Francis.

-¿Hola?- dijo mientras intentaba apartar a Amelia

-Alfred, estoy con Arthur en la clínica central, tu hijo acaba de nacer- aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada, no se lo creía, se quedo en shock en ese momento, ¿por qué tenía que nacer en el peor momento?- Arthur esta en un estado grave de salud, cayo desmayado y no ha despertado ya en 3 horas, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más pueda estar así- lo último fue lo peor que puedo escuchar en su vida, colgó la llamada y cogió las llaves de su carro para salir de allí.

-Alfred, eres cruel, cerrarme la puerta en la cara en nuestra cita- sollozo Amelia gritando desde afuera del consultorio.

-¿Cita?-dijo Francis algo enojado, con todo esto y, ¿Alfred estaba en una cita? Era de lo peor.- ¿Porque esta ella aquí?-

-¿Donde está el bebé?-pregunto algo serio, ignorando completamente la pregunta del francés.

-En la cuna de allí- dijo Stephan señalando la cuna que estaba en la esquina de la habitación- el bebe nació con 3 meses de adelanto sus pulmones no están desarrollados y es muy pequeño- Alfred caminó hasta la cuna y allí lo vio, a su hijo. Era tan pequeño que medía apenas la mitad de un bebé normal y no debía pesar ni un kilo.

-¿Quiere cogerlo un momento?- preguntó Stephan mientras veía como Francis salía de la habitación.

-Eh...no es necesario, sólo lo vine a ver- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza, no se sentía digno de coger a aquel ser al que le había causado tanto daño.

-Vamos, es su padre ¿no? El bebé necesita algo de amor fraternal para poder vivir- dijo mientras cogía con cuidado al pequeño y lo acomodaba en los brazos de Alfred.- los dejaré a solas- dijo mientras salía de la sala. El pequeño bebé despertó mientras miraba a su padre y lo miro con un pequeño puchero empezando a removerse y parecía algo enojado.

-Parece que no te agrado mucho...- susurro poniendo los ojos en blanco, miro enternecido a su hijo, tenía el color de sus ojos, azules brillantes. Aunque tenía los rasgos finos de Arthur. El pequeño soltó una diminuta risa, haciendo que él también se ría.- Eres un bebé muy lindo, por eso recupérate pronto, y no mates de las iras a tu mami ¿sí? Yo no voy a poder estar muy presente en tu vida... pero te amaré cómo amo a tu madre siempre- susurro acercando la nariz del pequeño a la suya. Su hijo cogió sus cabellos jalándolos mientras reía feliz, y provocaba también una risa en su padre- eres muy travieso, hijo- dijo mirándolo con nostalgia. Pero el tiempo que tenía era poco. Dejó a su hijo con cuidado en la cunita para después dirigirse a la camilla donde descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Arthur y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente y salió de allí, tenía que ir con Amelia, para proteger a su hijo, tenía que obedecer a su madre. Al salir estaba allí solamente la canadiense.

-Alfred...- masculló enojada- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el bebé de Artie ya nació? yo también quiero verlo~- dijo intentando entrar al lugar, pero el americano cogió su mano y no la dejo seguir.

-Vamos, debemos continuar nuestra cita- dijo seriamente mientras jalaba a la chica fuera de allí, ignorando su enojo, mientras pensaba en Arthur y en su bebé.

Fin del flashback.

-Soy un idiota...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur corrió hacia el parque rápidamente, a pesar de que estaba cansándose, y el doctor le había recomendado que no haga mucho esfuerzo físico por la reciente operación. Pero, había llegado con una intrigante noticia a su celular, un mensaje de un número desconocido.

"Arthur, te esperare en el parque, tenemos que hablar" Finalmente cuando llegó empezó a caminar por el jardín buscando a la persona que le había citado allí en ese momento, parecía que no había nadie. Pero de repente sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y que alguien se apoyaba en su hombro, algo asustado volteó a ver quién era, encontrándose ahí con Amelia, estaba llorando.

-Amy... ¿qué paso?- preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-A-Alfred...- susurró entre sollozos- Alfred...

-¿Alfred? ¿¡Algo le paso a Alfred!?- preguntó preocupado, sin embargo la chica lo negó con la cabeza, y lo abrazó nuevamente, sollozando en su pecho.

-Alfred me pidió que fuéramos novios, ésta vez de verdad- esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, se quedó en shock, la canadiense paró de llorar y se secó las lágrimas- quería decírtelo, porque eres mi mejor amigo, la persona en la que más confió- Amelia lo vio y sonrió.- tener un amigo al que contarle estas cosas es algo hermoso... enamorarte de tu prometido por convivencia es hermoso, es como un cuento de hadas- dijo sonriendo felizmente, mientras el inglés, la veía de reojo, estaba empezando a odiarla.

-Me alegro por ti Amy...- dijo sonriendo forzadamente.- pero me tengo que ir, debo ir a ver a...

-¿A tu bebé? ¿puedo ir a verlo?- dijo emocionada.

-No, el está muy delicado y preferiría que lo veas luego- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-está bien, espero que se recupere- dijo preocupada y después corrió a una de las bancas y cogió una caja que se encontraba allí.- toma, es un regalo para el bebé y para ti- sonrió entregándole la caja que estaba adornada con un lazo celeste combinando con la caja

-Gracias- miro a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa para después irse de allí. Al llegar a casa vio a su madre en su habitación, estaba alimentando a su bebé con un pequeño biberón, era un cuadro muy lindo.

-El bebé comenzó a llorar, tenía hambre, así que preparé algo de leche para él, la leche en polvo que te mandó el doctor.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acunaba a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Gracias por cuidarlo mamá...- miró con ternura como el pequeño se veía tan relajado y tranquilo, ajeno de todos los problemas que lo rodeaban.

-Es mi nieto después de todo- rió sonriéndole a su hijo.- Ya mismo me iré al trabajo, así que tú continúa alimentándolo, me voy a cambiar- sonrió cálidamente y dejó al bebé en manos de su "mami" al igual que el biberón.

-Está bien...- susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama y continuaba alimentando a Adam, su bebé comía muy rápido.

-Ah... por cierto, ese es el segundo biberón que le doy, estaba muy hambriento, no sé donde mete toda esa comida- dijo riéndose mientras se iba de allí.

-Cada vez te pareces más a ese idiota- dijo mirando a su hijo, el cual le devolvió la mirada con sus penetrantes ojos azules, y movió sus manitas alegremente, sin dejar de tomar su leche, y acabándose ya todo el biberón. Arthur cargó mejor al pequeño dejando que su cabecita reposara en su hombro y comenzó a palmar suavemente su espalda para sacar todos sus gases, no quería que después a su bebé le doliera el estomago. El pequeño balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y reía mientras veía a Scone quien estaba en la cama tras su madre. Arthur lo recostó nuevamente en sus brazos arrullándolo para que se durmiera, mientras tarareaba una melodía suave, viendo cómo poco a poco los ojitos del pequeño se iban cerrando y éste se quedaba dormido. Miró a su bebé entretenido e inconscientemente una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla de su retoño, estaba llorando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la noche siguiente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ruido de la música a alto volumen retumbaba en sus oídos, había poca luz en el lugar y parecía como si estuviese dentro de una discoteca. Amelia lo jaló felizmente por el lugar acercándolo a la zona VIP donde estaban Antonio, Gilbert y Francis, mirando el escenario donde modelaban algunas mujeres promocionando la ropa para la temporada de verano, la cual ya estaba muy cerca.

-Hola...- dijo algo frío mirando a sus amigos de reojo, los cuales asintieron a su saludo.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo animosamente la canadiense mientras sonreía- ¿están pasándola bien aquí? Alfie y yo nos compramos unos celulares de pareja, son iguales y tienen nuestras iníciales- dijo mostrándoles a los chicos, los cuales sonrieron fingidamente y después rodaron los ojos, por suerte Amelia no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Vámonos- dijo Alfred, él sí se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos odiaban a Amelia. Ambos se fueron a los salones privados del lugar, donde estaban sus padres, la mama de Alfred y los padres de Amelia estaban allí cenando juntos y conversando sobre el futuro de sus hijos.

-Mummy, Daddy, we're here- dijo entrando felizmente y abrazando a sus padres,

-Buenas noches- saludó Alfred sonriendo forzadamente.

-Al, Amy, qué linda pareja hacen- dijo Christine sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, Alfred es un hombre muy apuesto, ya me imagino como saldrán mis nietos- rió la madre de Amelia, haciendo que la sonrisa del estadounidense se borrara completamente. Odiaba hablar de esos temas.

-¡Mamá!- reclamó la chica enojada y sonrojándose- bueno... Al y yo nos tenemos que ir- dijo abrazando el brazo de su prometido.

-¿¡A donde van!?- preguntó el padre de Amelia.

-A nuestra cita, así que nos debemos ir rápido- rió divertida.

-Jajaja, está bien, Al, cuida bien de mi hija- rió el padre de su prometida, el estadounidense asintió levemente.

-Ni se les ocurra hacer cosas indebidas en su primera cita- dijo entre risas la mamá de Amelia.

-Si madre, ya nos vamos- la chica lo jaló fuera del lugar y lo llevó a su auto, para ir a una larga cita, donde tendría que cumplir sus caprichos, odiaba hacer eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Fran...Francis! Despierta frog!- dijo moviéndolo un poco. El francés se encontraba en uno de los gigantescos balcones de la academia durmiendo relajadamente. Lo movió un poco más y al fin el mayor se despertó, abriendo sus ojos lentamente y bostezando.

-Arthur, Adam, ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó sorprendido, parándose para saludarlos, dándole un beso en la cabecita al pequeño bebé, el cual comenzó a mover sus manitas hacia el francés felizmente.

-Vine a recoger mis cosas del colegio, me retiraré... por lo menos hasta que Adam ya tenga un año...- dijo sonriendo ligeramente.-y pues quería pasar por éste lugar antes de irme- miró todo de una forma nostálgica, en ese lugar había sucedido.

-¿Y cómo la has pasado con Adam?- preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-Es un completo dolor de cabeza- suspiró cansado mientras acomodaba al bebé en sus brazos- ayer cuando llegué a casa se la pasó llorando toda la noche, no dormí casi nada, y mis padres y Peter tuvieron que dormir con algo en los oídos para no escucharlo. Por más que lo acunaba, le daba de comer y le cambiaba de pañal no se callaba, y come mucho, no sé donde mete toda esa comida- dijo cansado mientras lanzaba un pequeño bufido- al final creo que se durmió a las 3 de la mañana, después de haberse tomado 3 biberones.

-Parece que ha salido idéntico a Alfred- rió el francés mientras acariciaba la cabecita del bebé, el cual soltó una pequeña risa.

-Por desgracia sí... - bajó un poco la mirada y después dió un gran suspiro.- parece no tener ningún parecido mío...

-Ya verás que alguno ha de tener, de seguro ha heredado muchas cosas tuyas también- dijo el francés tratando de animar un poco al británico.

-¿Vas a seguir de esa manera?- escucharon unas voces por el pasillo por el cual se iba al balcón. La reconocieron claramente, era de Amelia.- siempre pasas como ogro, si sigues así vas a envejecer más rápido- se quejó enojada mientras caminaba junto a Alfred- no me parece justo que sea yo sola la que esté haciendo todo aunque tú no me hagas caso.

-Eres muy fastidiosa, pasas pegada a mí peor que mono- gruñó dando un suspiro.

-Es porque me siento insegura- el estadounidense paró de caminar y volteó a ver a la canadiense

-¿qué dijiste?- preguntó sin creer las palabras de la chica

-Dije que me siento insegura... si tú me hicieras sentir mejor...más segura, dejaré de perseguirte...- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus cabellos.

-¿Cómo debo hacerlo?-preguntó resignado.

-Bésame- ¿había escuchado bien? No quería hacerlo, tampoco quería seguir mirando, pero su cuerpo se había congelado al escuchar esas palabras. Y cuando vio al padre de su hijo, besando a aquella chica, no lo resistió más, sus ojos se humedecían y su corazón se hacía trizas nuevamente. Por suerte, Francis lo había volteado y apegado a su pecho con un abrazo, evitando que vea aquella escena por más tiempo. Inconscientemente había comenzado a llorar en silencio, dándose cuenta cuando una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre la cabecita de su bebé. Algunos segundos pasaron y Francis soltó el abrazo, cuando vio que Alfred y Amelia se separaron de aquel apasionado beso que había sido comenzado por el americano.

-Ahora supongo que debes estar feliz... me voy- masculló el estadounidense yéndose de allí.

-Espérame, Al, vayamos juntos amor- gritó Amelia emocionada mientras corría tras él. Arthur se separó por completo del abrazo y se secó las lágrimas apresuradamente con su mano libre, cargando al bebé con sólo un brazo. El francés vio sorprendido las lágrimas del menor, le dolía verlo llorando.

-¡Alfred!- gritó Amelia corriendo tras el americano para luego saltar encima de él al alcanzarlo.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?, mono loco- dijo enojado apartando a la chica.- ya te besé, déjame en paz

-Cuando era pequeña soñaba que siempre cuando tuviera un novio haríamos una lista de 99 cosas especiales y quiero hacerlas contigo~- dijo agarrándose de su brazo.

-No me molestes, estoy ocupado, búscate otro chico para eso- gruñó mientras apresuraba el paso.

-Está bien, está bien, por eso haremos una cosa cada día, y cuando llegue el día 100, nos casaremos- dijo emocionada

-¡NO!- gritó seriamente- no te soportare tanto tiempo.

-Seré tu esposa, me soportarás toda la vida, mi amor- dijo gatunamente abrazándose de su cuello y besando su mejilla.

-No hagas eso- se limpió molesto mientras apartaba a la canadiense.

-Entonces hoy por ser un día especial haremos 2 cosas ¿sí?- sonrió mientras lo arrastraba hacia su carro-Lets go!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminó cabizbajo por la escuela, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. ¿Porque le había afectado tanto el que Alfred besara a Amelia? Después de todo ya no tenían nada que ver, y sabía perfectamente que Alfred en Quebec se había acostado con miles de "prostitutas" y personas que viera. Sabía perfectamente que había besado a más personas ya y que él no era el único. Entonces... ¿por qué se deprimía tanto? Al no darse cuenta por donde caminaba terminó chocándose contra la puerta del salón de música.

-¡Arthur!- dijo el francés preocupado mientras Adam comenzaba a llorar.

-No otra vez... Adam...- suspiró pesadamente cansado de los llantos de su hijo, lloraba mucho. Cogió al bebé en brazos y lo arrulló un poco para calmarlo, por suerte eso funcionó.

-Eres una buena madre- rió el francés mirándolo divertido.

-No soy "una" ni "madre", yo soy su padre- dijo algo fastidiado, y luego soltó un pequeño suspiro- ¿puedes llevarme a algún lugar?- susurró mientras lo miraba de tal manera que a Francis le pareció que el menor estaba a punto de caer desmayado por el cansancio.

-Está bien, vamos- sonrió ligeramente mientras caminaba junto a Arthur en dirección al estacionamiento del campus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Ambos permanecían acostados bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol, mientras Adam se había dormido en el camino, por lo cual estaba sobre una mantita durmiendo a lado del francés, Era un día cálido y hermoso para salir.

-En tu vida pasada de seguro fuiste un conejo...- soltó Francis de la nada mirando divertido al menor, el cual lo miro extrañado.- eres lindo, pequeño y adorable, eres un poco salvaje y a veces tienes miedo de el exterior, y te encanta el bosque- dijo mientras el británico se sonrojaba algo molesto.

-No soy salvaje, y no soy como tú dices, idiot- reclamo tirándole un puñado de césped al francés, el cual rió divertido.

-Me faltó mencionar que eres un tsundere- rió mientras le lanzaba también césped por venganza.

-Y de seguro tú fuiste una fea rana... fastidioso, pegajoso y viscoso- rió burlándose de la reacción de susto del francés al escucharlo- "y tal vez cómo dice el cuento, si besas a una rana se podrá transformar en príncipe"

-Yo no soy ni pegajoso ni fastidioso ni viscoso, mon amour- se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Si lo eres, frog- sacó la lengua burlándose del mayor, y después su estomago sonó demandándole comida, no había desayunado ni almorzado y el anterior día no había merendado, en total no había comido nada.

-Parece que el petit lapin tiene hambre- se burló el francés mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el césped de sus ropas y cabello, ayudando al británico a hacer lo mismo.-¿ qué quieres comer mon amour?

-Tal vez... no sé, fish and chips, no las he comedio en tiempo...- dijo mientras cogía a Adam con cuidado para no despertarlo, el pequeño dormía profundamente.

-Está bien, vamos, yo invito- sonrió para luego ir a un restaurante en el centro de washington donde sabía que vendían aquel plato que al inglés tanto le gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-,-,-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Te digo que no quiero ir!- gruñó mientras era arrastrado por Amelia hacia un restaurante de clase media de la ciudad.

-No me importa-contestó mientras entraba y lo obligaba a entrar también.

-No sé porque diablos debo venir YO a lugares como este, consíguete otro chico si quieres- masculló enfadado.

-Te digo que la comida de aquí es muy buena, debes probarla- sonrió mientras buscaba alguna mesa disponible.

-Alfred...- escuchó que lo llamaban y se volteó a ver quién era, viendo en una de las mesas de alli a Francis junto a Arthur y su hijo.

-¡Arthur!- dijo Amelia felizmente corriendo hacia el chico y abrazándolo- que lindo es encontrarte aquí~- sonrió y después vio que el menor llevaba a su bebe en brazos. -waaa, tu bebé también está aquí, es hermoso~, es la primera vez que lo veo- dijo felizmente, viendo como el pequeño la miraba con sus intensos ojos azules.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Francis algo serio, más el estadounidense no respondió, simplemente se sentó a su lado mientras Amelia se sentaba a lado de Arthur. Todo era un caos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta de su casa guardando las llaves en sus pantalones, todo estaba obscuro en su salón, así que encendió las luces, encontrándose con un cuadro nada lindo. Allí estaba su padre junto a una mujer que no debía ser nada más que una prostituta barata, ambos se estaba besando, pero al ver que la luz fue encendida, y la mirada furiosa de aquellos ojos verde oliva se separaron. La chica salió del lugar avergonzada mientras su padre cogía una copa de vino y se la bebía toda de un trago para después llenar otra.

-Esta es mi casa... no hagas tu "trabajo" aquí- dijo enojado, mirando a su padre con furia.

-Como si tú no hicieras lo mismo, hijo- murmuró aquel viejo hombre de 62 años de ojos verdes como los de su hijo y cabello azabache, con una pequeña barba, un hombre que a su edad lucia unas ojeras marcadas y su piel estaba ya con arrugas. Un hombre cuya vida era lamentable.

-Entonces mudare mi casa a otro lugar- masculló apretando los puños mientras era visto de reojo por su padre.

-No puedes hacer eso, yo me puedo ir, pero tú no- dijo acercándose más a él, apestaba a alcohol- se te está olvidando que el que debe llevar el apellido "Fernández" no soy yo, es Antonio Fernández, tú, hijo mío-

-Yo jamás pedí que me dieras tu apellido o me reconociera como hijo- bramó enojado.

-Pero tampoco dijiste que no lo querías ¿cierto?- rió mientras tosía un poco.

-¿Por qué debes vivir aí?- su pregunta llegó a su padre como un golpe en el corazón.

-Pues...es porque estoy aburrido... la vida es muy aburrida hijo- susurró mientras terminaba de un trago su copa de vino.

-¿Alguna vez viviste apropiadamente por tan sólo un segundo?- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos enojado.

-La persona que me hizo desear vivir apropiadamente... se fue, y esa persona solo viene una vez en la vida... después, todas son lo mismo, es algo aburrido, hijo mío-suspiró cansado mientras veía de reojo a Antonio.

-¿No crees que eres siendo muy cruel con mi madre?- apretó los puños enojado.

-¿sabes por qué dejé a un lado a tus hermanos y pase a reconocerte a ti como a mi hijo?- preguntó mirándolo con arrogancia.- Es porque tú eres igual a mí, eso es cruel ¿no crees?- se burló mientras pasaba por su lado para irse de allí.- recuerda hijo, la persona adecuada, sólo viene una vez en la vida...otra cruel realidad, ¿verdad?- rió mientras se iba de allí, dejando al español solo. Su máscara se estaba rompiendo cada vez más. El monstro en su interior quería despertar y de hecho, ya estaba despierto. Frustrado cogió la botella de vino de su padre y la lanzó con furia al piso, gritando y desahogándose, queriendo poder matar a aquel hombre, lo odiaba tanto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ambiente era tenso... muy tenso... las miradas pasaban de Arthur a Alfred, de Alfred a Francis, de Francis a Amelia, de Amelia a Adam.

-Perdón...Aquí está su orden- dijo una chica llegando con una bandeja dónde se encontraba toda la comida que ordenaron. La chica puso los platos en la mesa con algo de nerviosismo al sentir el tenso ambiente.

-¿Estaban teniendo una cena familiar antes? Este restaurante es muy lindo para venir en familia- dijo Amelia sonriendo mientras tomaba al bebé en brazos, con el permiso de Arthur.

-Sí...- dijo Arthur mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Alfred.

-¿Como se llama?- pregunto la canadiense sonriendo al ver como el pequeño reía.

-Adam...- respondió mientras tomaba una patata frita y se la comía lentamente.

-Adam Bonnefoy... queda hermoso- dijo alegremente, haciendo que la tensión entre los 3 hombres aumente más aún.

-No es...- Francis trató de aclarar el malentendido a la chica, ya que no era su hijo, además de que sabía que a Arthur no le agradaba mucho el tema.

-Sí, Adam Bonnefoy-se apresuró a decir el inglés, mirando de reojo como Alfred apretaba los puños y lo miraba enojado. Desvió la mirada nervioso y vio un cartel que cautivó su mirada, en especial el premio. "Se le obsequiarán $1000 dólares en efectivo a la persona que pueda comer 30 hamburguesas en 5 minutos" de seguro ese dinero le ahorraría los grandes gastos que tenía que hacer para su bebé y sería un gran beneficio, pero el problema estaba en el reto... él apenas se avanzaba a comer una media hamburguesa y ya se llenaba por completo. Tosió un poco al ver las fotos de las personas que lograron los records, no se podía imaginar cómo alguien podía comer tal cantidad de comida. Sin darse cuenta al toser llamo la atención de Amelia, la cual vio el cartel también y sonrió alegremente.

-¿quieres ese premio Artie?- pregunto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-N-no es...

-Está bien, lo ganare por ti- dijo decidida, dejando al británico en blanco, no quería que hiciera cosas innecesarias, además ese reto era imposible para una chica como Amelia...¿o no?. Al regresar a ver a la canadiense la vio hablando con la encargada del restaurante familiar.

-Quiero hacer el reto- dijo seriamente y con determinación.

-¿Eh? ¿En-enserio?- preguntó sorprendida de que una señorita así pidiera tal cosa.

-¿qué crees que haces, mono?- dijo Alfred mirándola sorprendido. Ni él podía comer tanto en 5 minutos. A los pocos minutos llegó nuevamente la encargada de la tienda con una gigantesca bandeja con una torre de hamburguesas mientras todos los demás clientes ponían su atención en ellos, haciendo que todos en la mesa excepto Amelia que miraba feliz todas las hamburguesas y obviamente Adam que no sabía ni que sucedía a su alrededor, se avergonzaron por todas las miradas dirigidas a ellos. - no lo vas a lograr, ya déjalo- masculló Alfred tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de quién era, colocándose sus gafas.

-¿Y si lo logro que me darás?- retó frunciendo un poco el seño, no le gustaba que la subestimaran- si lo logro todos tendrán que concederme un deseo- dijo sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Alfred enojado

-Está bien, lo haremos- dijo Francis sonriendo, eso se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

-¿Lo hará señorita?- pregunto la mujer viéndola algo insegura.

-¡Sí!- dijo entusiasmada mientras dejaba a Adam en brazos de su madre.

-¿Lista?- preguntó la encargada del local con un cronometro a mano.-¡comienza!- dijo mientras presionaba el botón del cronometro y este empezaba a restar segundos del tiempo. Amelia comenzó a comer las hamburguesas como si de un tigre se tratara, las devoraba rápidamente y degustando su sabor con una gran sonrisa, a los 3 minutos ya casi tosas las hamburguesas habían sido devoradas por la canadiense, ya apenas le faltaban alrededor de 10 mas, y ya cuando faltaban apenas 5 segundos para que el tiempo se acabase, la última hamburguesa fue completamente devorada, no había sobrado nada, y todos veían asombrados como la chica sonreía y acariciaba su barriga mientras reía.

-¡He ganado!- miró divertida como todos estaban atónitos. La encargada del lugar felicito a la chica y le entrego un sobre donde estaban los 1000 dólares del concurso. Amelia conto el dinero cuidadosamente para ver que no falte ni un solo centavo- Toma Artie, mi regalo para ti y para Adam- dijo dándole el sobre al menor, el cual lo acepto agradecido, en verdad ese dinero le ayudaría mucho para poder mantener a su bebé. -Y...Ahora tendrán que concederme mi deseo...¡Vámonos de viaje! ¡Vamos a la playa! Es un lugar muy romántico, será sólo un día, Alfred y yo, Arthur y Francis con el pequeño Adam, en una cita doble, será algo hermoso- dijo sonriendo emocionada.

-Oye mono, odio las citas dobles, no quiero- se cruzó de brazos molesto como niño pequeño.- además... ¿¡cómo hay manera de que alguien coma todo eso!? Godzilla... qué glotona- mascullo mirándola enojado.

-Tsk... No seas malo- dijo golpeando su brazo enojada, y después miró con ojos de cachorrito a Arthur y a Francis.- vamos~, será divertido, ¿sí?- rogo con los ojos llorosos.- Vamos~ ¿sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiró profundamente mientras terminaba de bañar a Adam y lo vestía para después dejarlo en su cuna y comenzar a vestirse. Al final Amelia los había convencido de ir al viaje...sólo sería un día. Suspiró profundamente y miró su reloj, ya era hora de que Amelia llegara y el aún no estaba listo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred bajó a desayunar de mal humor, Amelia se había salido con la suya, lo había obligado a ir a la playa. Y lo peor del día, comenzó cuando al bajar a desayunar, vio a la chica y a su madre en la mesa.

-Buenos días querido- dijo la canadiense sonriendo.

-Buenos días hijo- saludó su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí mono?- gruñó frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba a desayunar y las sirvientas le servían su comida.

-Alfred... ¿qué es esa manera de tratar a tu prometida?- lo regañó Christine enojada.

-No se preocupe presidenta, ya me acostumbré a ese apodo, lo tomo como un gesto afectivo- sonrió riéndose un poco.

-Qué hermoso corazón tienes, y una muy buena educación, tu noble corazón es incomparable- la alagó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias... pero de hecho hay alguien que tiene un corazón mejor que el mío, tengo un amigo que vive en una mala situación y siempre da lo mejor para seguir adelante, e incluso para mantener a – paró al ver que Alfred le jalaba de la camiseta

-Apúrate rápido mono, o si no nos vamos a atrasar- dijo nervioso, estaba cerca de que su madre descubriera quien era el amigo de Amelia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un largo viaje de 2 horas llegaron al fin a su destino, a un hotel 5 estrellas que quedaba muy cerca a la playa, y era muy lindo. Amelia pagó todo el hospedaje y les dio a Alfred y Francis las llaves de las habitaciones. Bien, yo dormiré con Al, y Artie y Adam dormirán con Fran, pedí 2 habitaciones con camas matrimoniales así que no habrá problema-dijo sonriente- Hasta que ellos vayan a dejar el equipaje, Artie acompáñame a ver algo ¿sí?

-E-está bien- dijo nervioso, mirando la cara enojada del estadounidense antes de ser jalado por la chica hacia un pequeño salón en el hotel.- ¿para qué querías que viniera aquí?- preguntó algo extrañado mientras acomodaba de mejor manera a Adam en sus brazos.

-Te quería mostrar algo…- buscó algo en su bolso y luego sacó una cajita de color blanco con dorado. -mira- sonrió mientras se sentaba a lado de Arthur y abría la caja que contenía dos anillos de plata adornados con un diamante.- normalmente estas cosas me parecen muy cursis... pero cuando pensé en Alfred, quise darle algo como esto- dijo sacando uno de los anillos y dándoselo al menor para que lo vea.- quiero marcarlo con eso, como si dijera "este hombre es mío" algo para que nadie me lo pueda robar- rió un poco y se puso el otro anillo viéndolo emocionada. Arthur vio el que tenía entre sus manos, y algo en especial le atrajo de aquella joya, tenia grabada dos iníciales.

-A&amp;A...-susurró nostálgicamente.

-Alfred y Amelia...o Amelia y Alfred, me parece hermoso, hasta nuestras iníciales coinciden, creo que es cosa del destino...- miró al británico feliz, mientras jugaba con uno de los anillos que tenía en sus manos. -¿Francis no te ha dado aún un anillo? Deberían casarse, de seguro Adam estará feliz de verlos casados- Sonrió mientras veía encariñada como el pequeño veía curioso todo el lugar. El menor puso el anillo en su caja y se levanto de allí. Le dolía, le dolía el corazón al ver eso. Sintió como el collar que tenía en su cuello era jalado, Adam lo tenía entre sus manos, viendo curioso aquella joya que se la había dado Alfred, tenía las mismas iníciales. A&amp;A... lo que algún día fue Alfred y Arthur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día de vacaciones había pasado rápido, a pesar del ambiente tenso que se sentía entre todos, habían podido disfrutar de un momento en la playa y una rica cena. Después de la cena todos fueron ya a las habitaciones a descansar o hacer lo que quieran en el hotel. Arthur había dejado dormido a Adam en la cama, dejándolo acurrucado antes de salir de la habitación, necesitaba pensar un poco. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a una piscina dentro del hotel. Se sacó sus sandalias dejándolas a un lado y se sentó metiendo sus pies en el agua, relajándose un poco. Ese día había sido muy cansado. Sacó el collar que le había regalado Alfred de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo mirando con nostalgia aquellos brillantes símbolos, un águila y una rosa, recordando todas las palabras del americano en aquella noche, ese collar le traía muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos. Intentó dar la vuelta torpemente al collar para ver aquellas iníciales grabadas en la plata pero este se le escapo de las manos, y cayó a la piscina, topando el fondo produciendo un eco.

-Shit...- susurró rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza, no quería perder aquel único objeto que le había dado fuerza todo ese tiempo. Tenía que recuperarlo. Fue hasta las gradas que daban entrada a la piscina, no le importo meterse con ropa, solo quería recuperar su collar. Comenzó a buscarlo intentando nadar, no podía hacerlo... no sabía nadar, pero aun así lo intento, sumergiéndose hasta el fondo intentando encontrar su collar, hasta que lo hallo, con mucho esfuerzo logró agarrarlo con sus manos, pero ahora su vientre le comenzaba a doler. Con la mano que tenia libre se abrazó el estomago, le estaba ardiendo, y no podía nadar mas, se estaba ahogando. Intentó nadar, mas no pudo, y se encogió nuevamente abrazando su vientre con dolor. Estaba tragando agua, por sus intentos forzados de respirar, sentía que su conciencia se iba. Y justo cuando su cuerpo ya no daba más, sintió como alguien lo agarraba de la cintura y lo subía a la superficie, pero en ese momento todo se torno negro. Salió de la piscina y recostó al británico en el piso, mirándolo con pánico, estaba inconsciente.

-Arthur... Arthur despierta- dijo zarandeándolo un poco y haciendo compresiones en su pecho para que respire, y como si de un milagro se tratara el menor comenzó a toser, botando todo el exceso de agua que había tragado, y sintiendo que su respiración volvía. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose allí con los de su salvador, el cual lo miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos.

-Alfred... ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo respirando con dificultad. Alfred lo cargó a estilo nupcial para llevarlo a su habitación, no se quejó, quería sentirse refugiado nuevamente en aquellos fuertes brazos.

-Simplemente quería ir un rato a la piscina y ahí te veo ahogándote, ¿¡en qué rayos estabas pensando!?¡Podías haber muerto, idiota! ¿¡Qué pasaba con Adam si morías!?- le gritó enojado

-¿¡Y a ti qué te importa si me muero, y qué te importa MI bebé!?- gritó de regreso, enojándose aun mas con el estadounidense.

-Pues si no lo recuerdas es mi hijo también- gruñó desviando la mirada mientras el menor apretaba el collar entre sus manos y miraba enojado al mayor.

-Y si tú no lo recuerdas tú mismo fuiste el que dijo que no se haría responsable- gritó golpeando el pecho del americano, sin embargo a este no le dolió

-¡Arthur!- escuchó que lo llamaban y en unos segundos vio a Francis allí, seguido por Amelia.

-Artie, ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó la canadiense preocupada.- ¿estás bien?-

-A partir de ahora yo me hare cargo de él, Alfred- dijo de manera algo fría el galo, Alfred lo miro enfadado, pero con cuidado dejo al británico en el suelo.

-Sí, creo que debes llevarlo a descansar, Fran- la chica vio preocupada al menor que con ayuda de Francis se paro apoyándose en el hombro de éste. Arthur y Francis partieron de ahí, dejando atrás a los dos prometidos. Amelia miró preocupada la mirada vacía del estadounidense, parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Tú... ¿Alfred...estás bien?- preguntó acercándose al americano, mas éste la alejó.

-Estoy bien, sólo iré a dar una vuelta- dijo de una manera fría, antes de irse dejando a la canadiense sola. Amelia estaba dispuesta a retirarse de allí, mas algo brillante en el suelo llamo su intención, y se agacho a recoger aquella joya, viendo fascinada aquellas iníciales grabadas allí. A&amp;A.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis ayudó al menor a sentarse en la cama con cuidado, el dolor en su vientre había aumentado.

-Revisaré los vendajes- le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de quitarle con cuidado la camisa, dejando a la vista los vendajes de su vientre, los cuales se veían manchados de sangre.- tal como pensaba...debo cambiarlos, mon amour, parece que ahora me tocara ser tu médico personal- rió desatando los vendajes y dejando el abdomen del británico sin estos, dejando notar aquella cicatriz de la operación, que estaba ensangrentada.

-Yo no te he pedido que lo hagas, wine bastard...- murmuró desviando la mirada

-Acuéstate un momento- pidió yendo hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios que reposaba sobre una pequeña mesita a la esquina de la habitación, Arthur obedeció a las palabras del francés y se recostó a lado de su bebé que se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, inconscientemente sonrió al verlo de esa manera y acaricio sus mejillas sintiendo su suave tez.- ¿qué ocurrió para que te trataras de suicidar en el agua, mon amour?- preguntó riéndose un poco.

-N-no me intentaba suicidar, idiot!- le gritó enojado, sintiendo más dolor en el vientre al hacerlo.- simplemente olvidé que no sabía nadar, además de la herida de la cesárea, eso es todo- refunfuñó apartando la mirada y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente al sentir como el mayor pasaba un algodón con alcohol por ésta. Francis sopló un poco la zona por donde había pasado el algodón para que dejara de arderle tanto al británico y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya está, sólo falta vendarte nuevamente, así que siéntate para poder hacerlo- indicó mientras sacaba las cintas del botiquín, el británico se sentó con algo de dificultad y después sintió como al mayor vendaba su abdomen.- listo... creo que ahora ya no te dolerá mucho.- le dijo mientras terminaba de vendarlo y guardaba todas las cosas en el botiquin. Arthur suspiró y toco su cuello en busca de su collar, mas no estaba allí. Buscó en sus bolsillos y tampoco se encontraba...se le había caído luego se que Alfred lo sacara de la piscina, y no sabía en qué momento fue exactamente.

-Creo que me olvide algo por la piscina...debo ir a buscarlo...- dijo parándose de golpe, algo desesperado, mas al ver la mirada triste y preocupada que ponía el francés sintió que algo en su interior se removía.- No te preocupes wine bastard, voy a estar bien, no soy un niño pequeño- mascullo fingiendo estar un poco enojado.

-Lo sé, prométeme que estarás bien- le dijo parándose y depositando un beso en su frente.

-Sí, sí...- dijo algo sonrojado antes de salir de allí, dejando a Francis solo con Adam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred se encontraba en la piscina del hotel, en la cual anteriormente había salvado a Arthur. Había muchas cosas en su mente, era todo un desastre. Las palabras de Arthur retumbaban en su cabeza, al igual que las de Francis, pero en especial una frase había quedado en su cabeza. "A partir de ahora yo me hare cargo de él, Alfred" Esas palabras de Francis hacían que su sangre hirviera, pero sabía que se lo merecía.

-¡Maldición!- golpeó el agua, sin obtener nada de aquello. Enojado volteo un poco su cabeza encontrándose allí a Amelia en la entrada de la piscina. La chica iba con una bata encima, la cual se sacó, dejando ver su cuerpo en un bikini que no cubría casi nada. Alfred al ver esto se paró para irse de allí, no quería continuar viéndola. Más cuando se iba a voltear para salir sintió las manos de la canadiense en torno a su abdomen.

-No te vayas...- susurró mientras disfrutaba del aroma del americano, el cual se volteó y la miro a los ojos, esos ojos cargados de lujuria que ahora la invadían y por un momento sintió que el estadounidense también la miraba de aquella forma. Y entonces, atrajo al estadounidense hacia ella y lo besó, un beso con pasión y lujuria, que en ese momento parecía invadirlos a ambos, ya que Alfred correspondió el beso, y agarro de la cadera a Amelia profundizando aun mas aquel momento. En ese momento inconscientemente sus lágrimas empezaron a caer, no sabía porque permanecía allí viendo esa escena que le destrozaba el corazón. Lo que ambos nunca se dieron cuenta, era que Arthur estaba viendo aquella escena desde las gradas del hotel.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y aquí termina este muy largo capitulo Jajaja espero que les haya gustado y no les haya aburrido TwT**

**Y bien… él bebe nació sano a pesar de ser prematuro, y como podrán ver… es casi la copia de Alfred, aunque luego descubrirán que también se parece a Arthur en algunas cosas. **

**Espero que no odien tanto a Amelia, XD. Y bueno… en este capitulo ha asomado Antoniooo! Y su padre O-O ya me hacia falta meter a mas personajes además de los principales en estos capítulos kesesesese**

**Jajaja dejen Reviews please y verán que muy pronto el próximo capítulo estará listoooo**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa minna-san! **

**Espero no haberme tardado mucho en publicar este capitulo, la verdad es que estuve un poco ocupada ideando y escribiendo otro fic, igualmente de Hetalia. Tambien ojala les guste este capitulo, lo hice con mucho amour para ustedes! XDD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el dorama Boys before Flowers**

**Advertencias: no hay ninguna por el momento**

**A leer~**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su corazón se detuvo en aquel segundo, un nudo en su garganta lo hizo perder la respiración.

Simplemente eso fue como si hubiesen abierto una profunda herida aun si cicatrizar. No soporto ver más. Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras casi tropezándose, su corazón latía rápidamente, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y fue allí cuando finalmente cayo rendido sentándose en el frio piso del hotel. No iba a llorar, su orgullo no se lo permitiría esta vez, así que simplemente se fregó los ojos limpiando aquellas lágrimas que estaban próximas a salir, mientras daba un suspiro tratando de calmar a su corazón.

-Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma- escucho aquella voz a lo lejos, y alzo la cabeza viendo como Francis se acercaba con su niño en brazos.

-¿¡Q-que dices, frog!?- se quejó intentando no parecer triste- No he visto nada… ¡en verdad no he visto nada! De verdad…- dijo algo alterado y nervioso. Francis lo miro con dudas en su cabeza, pero finalmente le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Vamos…

-¿A dónde?- pregunto mirándolo inseguro

-A nuestro cuarto, si te dejo aquí, podrías lanzarte nuevamente al agua- rio mientras jalaba al británico a su lado.

-¡N-no lo haría, idiota!- mascullo algo enojado, pero siguiendo al mayor.

Al llegar a la habitación Arthur dejo torpemente al pequeño en una pequeña cuna, para su suerte, estaba profundamente dormido y no se habia levantado. Se fue a sentar en la cama a lado de Francis, el cual tarareaba una suave melodía, sus manos estaban temblando, no podía dejar de ver aquella escena en su mente, se repetía a cada segundo. Sin darse cuenta habia empezado a morder sus uñas nerviosamente, a temblar. Lanzo un suspiro frustrado mientras el mismo se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-M-me siento como un idiota…no sé qué sucede conmigo- susurro bajando la cabeza, su cuerpo entero seguía temblando. De repente, sintió como los dedos del mayor se entrelazaban entre los suyos, y este tomaba cálidamente sus manos.

-No eres un idiota, así que…no te regañes demasiado, tu…estas dando todo por tu hijo, te estas esforzando en salir adelante, y eso no es algo que un idiota haría, así que no pienses que lo eres- le dijo con dulzura, sonriéndole y acariciando su cabello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche era fría ese día. En medio de la carretera, habia dejado estacionado su carro mientras se apoyaba en el barandal que daba vista a un gigantesco rio. Los recuerdos de aquel día se aglomeraban en su mente.

Flashback.-

Estaba en casa de Roderich, cuidando de su futuro esposo y madre de sus hijos. Todo era un día feliz hasta que recibió esa llamada telefónica. Era de su padre. Se despidió del austriaco prometiendo regresar pronto, a pesar de que sabía que era algo casi imposible. Su padre no lo habia llamado en años, así que si recibía una llamada de él, era algo serio.

Al llegar a la oficina de su padre paso con algo de temor, y allí estaba su padre, aquel hombre de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello negro, con una larga barba. Su padre daba miedo.

-Padre… ¿Cuál ha sido el motivo de su llamado?- pregunto intentando mantener la calma.

-Tu sabes bien que yo ya estoy viejo… prontamente incluso podría morirme, por eso, ahora antes de que sea tarde, me retirare de esto, tu eres mi sucesor, así que desde ahora, tu serás el líder de la mafia- le dijo con una voz firme, que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-¿¡Que!? No puedo, no quiero hacerlo! Ya te lo dije, no aceptare esto!- reprocho seriamente, enfrentándose a su padre.

-Fácilmente puedo mandar a matar a ese Endelstein si tu no me obedeces ¿sabes? No quiero que te opongas a esto, y si tu controlas mal mi empresa, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo- le dijo afilando su mirada, clavando sus ojos carmesí en los de igual color que su sucesor.

Fin del Flashback.

Luego de eso, habia salido a un bar cercano, y habia tomado cuanto licor encontrase, no podía negarse, eso lo sabía muy bien. Minutos después de eso, condujo sin saber a dónde exactamente y llamo a Antonio para que lo vea, no sabía ni que estaba haciendo en aquel instante, solo recordaba la conversación que habia tenido con Antonio horas antes.

Flashback.-

Estaba subido en el barandal, probando su equilibrio, estaba borracho, y a cada momento se tambaleaba, pero lograba mantenerse y no caer.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Baja de allí ahora mismo!- grito el español preocupado y enojado

-Oye Toño…¿Por qué sigues siendo mi amigo?- le pregunto parando de caminar.

-¿Qué?- esa pregunta contenía muy poca lógica para él, no entendía de que hablaba el alemán

-Dame una respuesta directa… ¿no estas avergonzado de tener a un hijo del jefe de la mafia como amigo?- sus ojos se veían vacíos en aquel instante.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y baja de allí!- le grito

-Estoy tan avergonzado de mí mismo, pero solo puedo imaginar cómo puede ser para ustedes, para Rode…para mi hijo, soy una vergüenza- mascullo enojado, perdiendo por un momento el equilibrio y tambaleándose, casi cayendo del barandal.- Es solo por ustedes que yo tengo amigos…algunas personas ni siquiera me consideran un ser humano…eso lo sé perfectamente…

-Gilbert… ¿Por qué estas…- trato de acercarse al mayor pero este lo detuvo.

-Pero yo…yo solamente estoy avergonzado frente a ustedes. Mi padre, el camino que he tenido que tomar, no me importa, pero frente a ustedes…frente a ustedes…me siento avergonzado algunas veces- grito enojado.- me siento tan avergonzado que es frustrante

-¡Bastardo…ya deja de hablar así y baja de allí!- grito, más el albino no le hacía caso, así que el mismo se acercó y jalo del mayor haciéndolo bajarse de allí y tirándolo contra el carro, poniéndose encima de el enojado.

-¡Ah! Eso dolió, no fue nada fabuloso- se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿¡Acaso…es solo eso lo que sientes por nosotros!? ¿¡Crees que somos mejores que tú!? ¿¡Como puedes decir eso cuando siempre fuiste tú el más arrogante de todos!?- su ira estaba explotando, ahora gritaba sin importarle cuanto dañe su garganta.- ¿acaso estas dudando de nuestra amistad? ¿! Del BF4!?- le grito golpeando su mejilla fuertemente. Y luego se quitó de encima suyo.- si es así…piensa lo que quieras, a los únicos que avergüenzas estando aquí emborrachándote y diciendo este tipo de cosas son a Roderich y a tu hijo- mascullo antes de irse de allí.

Fin del Flashback-

-Solto una pequeña risa al recordad ese momento, de verdad no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando dijo todo eso...,

-Antonio debe estar enojado…de verdad…- susurro y luego suspiro pesadamente- no lo habia visto enojado en muchos años…- suspiro y saco su celular para llamar al español, sin embargo, no contesto el teléfono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo a su alrededor estaba borroso y confuso, se habia pasado un "poco" con el licor... bueno, decir poco no era la palabra correcta para un hombre que se acaba de tomar una botella de wiskey y media de tequila. Lo único que podía escuchar era el fuerte sonido de la música a alto volumen perforando sus oídos, estando en aquel bar en el que habia entrado solo porque fue el primero que vio en su camino. Su teléfono habia sonado varias veces, más el ruido de la música lo habia opacado haciendo que no se de cuenta de aquellas llamadas.

Se levantó. Ya no quería estar sentado en aquella mesa que le quitaba el ánimo. Comenzó a caminar, tambaleándose paso a paso, no sabía donde estaba, todo era borroso y su equilibrio estaba deshabilitado. Sin importarle nada siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que cayo en una mesa con personas desconocidas.

-¡E-es Antonio Fernández!- dijo una chica emocionada al verlo caer allí, casi encima de ella, dándose cuenta de el nivel de embriaguez del español. Antonio sin pensarlo dos veces, beso a aquella chica que ni siquiera conocía.

-¿¡Que crees que haces, maldito!?- grito el novio de aquella a la que habia besado sin pudor alguno, levantándose junto a sus dos amigos. Estaba en problemas. Solto los labios de la mujer y vio arrogantemente a los hombres que se habían levantado furiosos, pero poco duro su sonrisa, ya que uno de ellos lo habia empujado fuertemente, haciendo que caiga al piso, y se golpee la espalda, mas eso no fue lo único que hicieron. Empezaron a patearlo, y golpearlo, mientras el intentaba defenderse en su embriaguez, mas no podia, no pudo reaccionar a los golpes que estaba recibiendo, hasta que un agudo dolor lo hizo gritar, un grito que fue escuchado en todo el lugar, su mano habia sido pisoteada, sintio sus huesos quebrarse en aquel instante. Abrazo su mano con su otro brazo, mientras gritaba y gimoteaba del dolor, y aun asi, no dejaba de recibir golpes de los agresores a su alrededor.

-¡Lárguense de aquí!- ese fue un grito muy familiar, una voz que conocía perfectamente, aunque era la persona que menos quería ver en ese instante.- Antonio…¿estas bien?- dijo apresurado corriendo a socorrer a su amigo, el cual seguía en el piso sollozando.- bueno…es obvio que no estas bien- gruño mirando con odio profundo a aquellos agresores.

-Joven amo, quiere que nos encarguemos de ellos?- pregunto uno de sus gigantescos guardaespaldas mirando con igual odio a quellos chicos que habían malherido a su amigo.

-No, yo me encargare de los bastardos que hirieron a mi amigo personalmente- gruño mientras dejaba a Antonio en brazos de uno de sus guardias e iba a darles una lección a esos hombres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entraron al restaurante del hotel viendo que a lo lejos estaba Amelia en una mesa llena de comida. Ambos se acercaron para desayunar con la canadiense mientras dejaban a Adam en su carrito dormido.

-Amy… ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto sonriendo fingidamente mientras se sentaba a lado de la canadiense y cogía su tenedor para comer algo.

-No…no pude cerrar los ojos, ayer fue una noche inolvidable para Alfred y para mi…pero como Al estaba algo avergonzado se fue primero.- rio ligeramente, pero paro al escuchar el agudo sonido de la plata caer y chocar con el piso. El británico habia soltado su tenedor al escucharla, se quedó en shock ante sus palabras.

Flashback.-

-No te vayas...- susurro mientras disfrutaba del aroma del americano, el cual se volteo y la miro a los ojos, esos ojos cargados de lujuria que ahora la invadían y por un momento sintió que el estadounidense también la miraba de aquella forma. Y entonces, atrajo al estadounidense hacia ella y lo beso, un beso con pasión y lujuria, que en ese momento parecía invadirlos a ambos, ya que Alfred correspondió el beso, y agarro de la cadera a Amelia profundizando aún más aquel momento. Pero de repente todo se detuvo, Alfred la alejo bruscamente, volteándose nuevamente para irse de allí, más ella no se lo permitió, y rodeo nuevamente con sus brazos el abdomen del americano

-Suéltame- dijo en un tono firme y frio

-¡No quiero!- puso aún más fuerza en su agarre.

-¡Oye, mono te digo que…!- reclamo, más la chica no le dejo terminar la frase

-Si, está bien, llámame "mono" porque…quiero ser como uno y vivir colgada a ti- le dijo decidida, Alfred enojado se dio la vuelta mirándola algo cansado

-El hombre para ti, no soy yo, esa persona, la encontraras algún día- le dijo suavizando un poco su tono de voz, la chica mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-No quiero otro hombre, si no es Alfred, no lo quiero- protesto de una manera infantil, agarrando las manos del americano, mas este se solto bruscamente

-Lo siento…pero yo no…- susurro bajando un poco la cabeza, la situación era muy complicada para el

-¿Existe alguien que te guste?- pregunto con temor a la respuesta.

-Si…yo amo a otra persona- una lágrima cayo por sus ojos en aquel momento, pero se apresuró a limpiarla, no quería parecer débil frente a él, bajo un poco la cabeza, tenía un nudo en su garganta que no le permitía respirar normalmente. -¿no me vas a preguntar quién es esa persona?...- escucho la pregunta del americano. No quería, en verdad no quería tener que odiar a nadie, por eso, no quería escuchar su nombre, porque sabía que si se enteraba, odiaría a aquella persona.

-No quiero- se tapó los oído con sus manos- no quiero escuchar, no te escucho, tengo orejas de pescadito, no escucho nada- grito mientras se iba corriendo de allí, y sus lágrimas sin poder parar, habia dejado a Alfred allí solo en la piscina. Cuando llego a su habitación se encerró allí y se permitió llorar en voz alta, mientras sacaba un tarro gigante de helado, y comenzaba a comer mientras lloraba, tratando de calmar sus emociones, más en ese momento le era imposible.

Fin del Flashback

Se levanto de la mesa y luego miro a Arthur y a Francis sonriendo.

-Bueno… me iré, debo ir tras Alfred, como buena futura esposa- dijo sonriente- Fran, asegúrate de hacer que Arthie y Adam lleguen bien a casa.- rio antes de irse casi corriendo de allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo del auto del francés junto a su bebe, siendo ayudado por Francis para llevar su maleta y las cosas de su bebe a su casa.

-Gracias Fran- dijo sonriendo ligeramente

-Cuídate ¿sí?

-No soy un niño pequeño, si se cuidarme solo, frog- rio un poco antes de entrar a su casa

-Adieu…- se despidió el mayor mientras subia a su auto y este se iba. Arthur se apresuro en entrar a su casa, fuera estaba haciendo mucho frio, y le preocupaba la salud de su hijo.

-Estoy en casa- aunucio dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la sala para encontrarse allí a sus padres junto a Peter comiendo o conversando, mas lo que vio, lo asusto, y mucho. En la mesa del comedor sus padres estaban alistando dos gigantescas maletas de viaje, y el ambiente era tenso. Su madre al verlo se levanto apresurada

-Arthur…- susurro con una mirada triste

-¿Q-que paso aquí? ¿hay una guerra?- dijo temiendo lo peor.

-Arthur, ven, siéntate- indico su madre con algo de calma- ¿puedo coger a mi nieto?- pregunto mirandolo cabizbaja.

-S-si…- todo era extraño, no entendia que pasaba allí. Entrego a su bebe en brazos de su abuela y se sento en el lugar que su madre le indicaba.

-Tenemos una importante noticia que darte…- esta vez, la voz de su padre sonaba seria y nostálgica.

-¿Una noticia?...¿que diablos ocurre aquí?...¿!papa, nuevamente te metiste enb problemas!?- grito frustrado mirando a su padre enojado.

-¿¡Piensas que tu padre es alguien que siempre se mete en problemas!?- grito enojado, enfrentando a su hija, más luego cayó en cuenta de sus palabras- bueno…sí, es cierto, siempre me meto en problemas, pero es por eso que he tomado esta decisión- susurro bajando la cabeza.- mañana temprano, tu madre y yo iremos a Watchet, viviremos en casa de tu tío…

-Trabajaremos en los barcos de pesca y enviaremos dinero para sus gastos, los nuestros no costaran mucho- las palabras de su madre sonaban serias, a pesar de que quería pensar que le estaban jugando una broma, al ver su seriedad, supo que no era así

-Pero… entonces ¿qué hay de Peter, Adam y yo?- bramo un tanto molesto

-Ustedes tienen que quedarse aquí, Peter debe continuar en la escuela, y tu Arthur tienes tu trabajo y tu vida aquí-

-Pero yo… no puedo cuidar a Adam solo, no sé cómo hacerlo aún, no estoy preparado para esto…yo…

-Sé que tu podrás hijo, deja que él te lo enseñe, de seguro lo harás bien-

-Arthur… cuida bien de Peter y de tu hijo…desde ahora serás la cabeza de esta familia-

-Hubo algún momento en el que él no ha sido la cabeza de la familia?- mascullo Peter cruzandose de brazos enojado por la decisión de sus padres.

-Mama…papa…

-Lo sentimos Arthur, no podemos hacer nada más, si continuamos aquí no podremos pagar nuestras deudas y todo empeorara- bajo la cabeza mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeño nieto, y luego miro a Peter y le dio un beso en la frente, intentando que su enojo se pase.

No entiendo… ¿Por qué se tienen que ir y dejarme con Arthur?- miro a su madre los ojos llorosos- no quiero que se alejen de mi…-

Todo lo hacemos por su bien… algún día lo entenderás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bostezo largamente algo cansado, recién se habia levantado de la cama. Salio de su habitación y bajo rumbo a la cocina, viendo extrañado como las sirvientas de su hogar corrían de un lado al otro, llevando y trayendo cosas. Una de las chicas por accidente choco contra él, haciendo que se enojara y frunciera el ceño, no tenía un buen humor esa mañana.

¡Jo-joven amo! ¡Lo siento, en verdad, discúlpeme!- rogo la chica agachándose un poco para hacerle una reverencia. Suspiro enfadado y miro nuevamente a la sirvienta.

Oye… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto sin animo mientras seguía su camino a la cocina, viendo allí a Amelia dando órdenes a SUS empleadas y poniendo una variedad de comida en SU mesa.

¡Ah! Alfred, mi querido esposo- sonrió la chica acercándosele con una gran sonrisa y besando su mejilla.

¿¡Qué diablos crees que haces, mono!?- gruño molesto limpiándose la cara.

Debes estar hambriento ¿verdad? Ven, siéntate- dijo jalándolo hacia una de las sillas y obligándolo a sentarse allí.

¿Qué…que es todo esto?- pregunto mirando toda la variedad de platos que estaban servidos.

Prepare todo esto para que te lo comas- la mirada de la canadiense se dirigió a la suya- quería hacer algo para ti, y esta es la única cosa que se me ocurrió…

¡Hay chefs en mi casa!- se quejó enojado.

Lo se… Tu y yo somos iguales, así que me pregunte ¿Qué es lo que más me gustaría que alguien hiciera por mí…

¿Y que fue?- la miro de reojo mientras bebía un poco de café

Para empezar, quería una mesa feliz llena de comida deliciosa. Odio comer sola en una mesa grande…- él también lo odiaba…siempre, desde que era pequeño, habia comido solo en aquella gigantesca mesa de su comedor, en verdad eso le desagradaba, y le quitaba el apetito.

Ya que lo has preparado, comeré un poco- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

¿¡Enserio!?- su corazón extrañamente se empezó a acelerar al ver la sonrisa de Amelia.- Entonces come esto, esta realmente delicioso- sonrió mientras ponía los platillos cerca de Alfred- Y esto, no, mejor come este pastel, lo hice realmente delicioso para ti- no sabía que le pasaba, su corazón no dejaba de latir en aquel ritmo acelerado, y sus mejillas se tenían al ver aquella sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiro agotado dejando a un lado su resaltador. Habia pasado buscando departamentos con una renta barata, mas no encontraba nada, absolutamente nada. Miro a Lovino, el cual estaba a su lado, ayudándolo a encontrar algún artículo en los periódicos de la semana.

¿Hay alguno?- pregunto con la voz un poco apagada mientras le echaba un vistazo a Adam, que estaba entretenido con Kiku a su cuidado.

No, no hay nada aquí- boto el periódico a un lado enojado y frustrado.

Lo sabía…es imposible encontrar algo aquí…- a ese paso tendría que dormir en la calle, sus padre habían vendido su casa como parte del pago de sus deudas, y solo tenía un día para encontrar un departamento para vivir con Peter y su bebe, además de unos 2 trabajos más, para poder mantener a su hermano y a Adam, era un trabajo algo difícil, y estaba agotado, para un chico de 18 años como el, que tenía un bebe que cuidar y encima a su hermano menor…su vida era difícil.

Un lugar con una renta mensual barata, apto para que vivan 2 estudiantes y un bebe…es casi imposible- suspiro Lovino cansado.- ¿y si vienes a vivir en mi casa?-

Pero… ¿Qué hay de Peter y Adam?- si estuviera solo yo no hubiera problema, y además ahí está tu hermano y tus padres, no creo que sea posible- hecho hacia atrás su cabeza mientras pensaba en las opciones que le quedaban, no habían muchas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amelia miro nerviosamente la caja que tenía entre sus manos, no sabía si a él le gustaría o no. Abrió aquel cofre viendo nuevamente los dos anillos que este contenía, uno era de ella, y el otro era para Alfred, con sus iniciales grabadas en ellos "A&amp;A". Una sonrisa surco su rostro al ver que el estadounidense entraba a la habitación, era el momento de actuar.

Cuando llegaste a mi habitación!?- dijo mirando sorprendido a la chica, la cual simplemente sonrió y se acercó a él, haciéndolo sentarse en uno de sus sillones.

Toma- le entrego el cofre carmesí a su prometido, el cual la miro extrañado y luego abrió la caja, encontrándose con aquellas bellas joyas de plata pura y diamantes.- puede que sea tarde, pero es un regalo de compromiso, el de mis padres no me gusta, así que estos los hice especialmente para nosotros- le miro con una sonrisa algo tímida, mientras sacaba el anillo perteneciente a Alfred y se lo entregaba. El americano vio el anillo fijándose en todo sus detalles, y un nudo en su garganta se formó al ver aquellas iniciales.

A&amp;A…- susurro sorprendido

Sí, es Alfred y Amelia, o Amelia y Alfred, hasta nuestras iniciales están predestinadas- rio felizmente mientras sacaba el otro anillo de la caja dejaba está en la mesita frente suyo. Puso el anillo que le pertenecía en la mano del estadounidense y luego sonrió- Pónmelo- dijo emocionada, deseando que Alfred lo haga, más la respuesta que le dio el otro fue totalmente contraria. El americano cogió la cajita y guardo los dos anillos ahí, y después le devolvió la caja y se levantó para irse de allí, todo habia pasado tan rápido que no le habia dado tiempo para reaccionar rápido.- ¿A dónde vas?

Hay un lugar al que necesito ir- dijo con un tono de voz frio.

Donde es?- le pregunto desesperada, Alfred al darse cuenta de ello frunció el ceño.

Eres mi prometida, no mi esposa, ya lárgate a tu casa- grito enojado antes de irse de allí, dejando a Amelia sola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final del día habia conseguido un pequeño mini departamento en la terraza de un edificio, era el más práctico que habia encontrado, a pesar de ser tan solo una habitación y un baño, era un poco grande. Con ayuda de Kiku y Lovino habia podido mudar todas sus cosas necesarias a su nuevo departamento, en el cual viviría a partir de ese momento.

Creo que con esto ya hemos terminado Arthur-san- dijo Kiku sonriendo ligeramente mientras dejaba una de sus maletas de equipare en la habitación

Ya no hay nada mas- Lovino se sentó en el piso cansado, habia tenido que subir y bajar más de 5 pisos reiteradas veces.

Gracias por todo, Kiku, Lovino…en verdad me ayudaron mucho- sonrió agradecido mientras dejaba a Adam en un su cuna, el pequeño ya habia caído rendido, todo el día se habia pasado jugando y entretenido mientras él trabajaba.- Ya es tarde…deberían ir a casa- dijo algo cansado.

Si, bueno, mañana nos vemos- se despidió el italiano mientras se iba de allí junto a Kiku, dejando al inglés solo con su hermano y su hijo.

Peter... ayúdame a organizar esto- pidió sonriéndole un poco a su hermano menor, el cual asintió y ayudo al mayor a colocar los muebles en su lugar, a pesar de que no tenían mucho. Solo un pequeño escritorio, y un armario donde estaría la ropa de los 3, y les tocaba dormir en el suelo con unos futones que habían vendido sus camas para tener algo de dinero, al igual que muchas de sus cosas, quedándose solo con lo necesario.

Oye…Arthur- escucho que su hermano lo llamaba.

¿Sí?- respondió mirándolo de reojo mientras acomodaba la poca ropa que tenían en el armario, junto con algunas cobijas

Yo me encargare de la comida, si tú la haces me vas a envenenar- rio mientras miraba como su sobrino dormía.

¡Pequeño demonio! N-no cocino tan mal…- murmuro molesto mirando mal a su hermano.- Ya duérmete, mañana tienes que madrugar a la escuela- ordeno algo enojado.

Jajaja te pareces a papa… creo que desde ahora serás como mi padre- sonrió mientras se acostaba en su cama y se tapaba un poco con las cobijas.

Peter… ¿Vas a estar bien? Digo…tu siempre has sido apegado a nuestros padres…- bajo la cabeza algo triste, realmente no sabía qué hacer ni como se iban a mantener los dos solos, teniendo que cuidar también de Adam.

Solo trata de no exigirte demasiado- rio mientras lentamente se iba quedando dormido, para todos habia sido un día muy cansado. Se acostó a lado de su hermano viéndolo dormir, en realidad nunca habia tenido una buena conexión con él. Suspiro cansado mientras miraba el techo de aquel departamento, pensando en sus padres. En esos momentos, ellos ya debían estar en Inglaterra… así que daría lo mejor de sí para no preocuparlos… a partir de ese momento, sería responsable de su hermano y de su hijo, daría todo porque ellos estén bien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado XD, y ahora Artie tendrá que cuidar de dos niños, es una vida difícil para él. Mientras Amelia poco a poco esta empezando a atar cabos para descubrir quien es la persona que Alfred ama. Y Antonio ha perdido su mano de dios de la cerámica ;A;… mientras que Gilbert tendrá que decidir si ser o no ser el nuevo líder de la mafia alemana que controlaba su padre.**

**Asdfghghjklñ espero que les haya gustado (creo que ya dije eso) OwO pero bueno…es uno de los capítulos mas cortos que he escrito TwT pero igualemnte puse mucho amour y dedicación en este cap.**

**Dejen reviews onegai- se agacha como japonesa- y si algunos están interesados…lean mi nuevo fic XD se llama Angel Eyes, esta basado en una novela coreana con el mismo nombre (casi siempre escribo fics basados en novelas XDD) Jajaja bueno, sin nada mas que decir, me despido minna**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holi Boli mes amis TwT**

**Aquí regreso con el nuevo capitulo de este fic XD perdón por la demora, pero he estado un tanto ocupada con eso de la escuela y todas esas cosas…no quiero ir a clases ;A;**

❤ **Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, solo he tomado prestado los personajes para escribir este fic *w*… tampoco el dorama Boys Before Flowers.**

❤ **Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento…un cap un poco kawaiisoso OwO**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo :3 **

**A leer~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Camino rápidamente cogiendo su abrigo y su cartera que anteriormente habían estado en manos de sus sirvientas, estaba apurada, debía llegar rápido a Quebeq para tener una reunión con los padres de la prometida de su hijo.

-Cuida a Alfred mientras yo no esté aquí, ya sabes a que me refiero- le dijo seriamente al mayordomo de la casa y este asintió dándole una reverencia. Se iría durante una semana entera, y no quería saber que ese cejotas estuviera cerca de su hijo. Dio un último vistazo a la mansión y finalmente salio de allí.

El mayordomo de la casa suspiro profundamente al ver que la presidenta se habia ido, esa mujer le daba terror. Subió a la habitación donde su amo se encontraba durmiendo, abrazando un osito de peluche que tenía pegado en su cara la foto de Arthur Kirkland, mientras babeaba sobre su almohada y las mantas no lo cubrían. Sonrió internamente al verlo así, para él, Alfred era como su hijo, lo amaba de tal manera desde que la trágica muerte de su esposa y su hijo se habia dado. No lo quería recordar. Se acercó a su amo y lo cubrió bien con las mantas para que no sintiese el frio de la noche, inconscientemente miro la carpeta que llevaba en una de sus manos, era información sobre aquel chico del que su amo se habia enamorado, en aquella carpeta decía el lugar exacto en el que el joven se alojaba tenía varias fotos tomadas por los espías de la presidenta. Dejo aquel documento en la mesa de noche del americano y se fue, apagando la luz del cuarto antes de salir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se estiro un poco, escuchando como tronaban sus huesos, ya era de mañana, y se habia levantado a las 6:00 como siempre. Miro a su hermano durmiendo a su lado mientras babeaba su almohada como si fuese un bebe.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Peter y fue a ver a su hijo, estaba durmiendo tranquilo, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, su bebe ya tenía un horario casi fijo, siempre se levantaba a las 9 de la mañana, por lo cual podía estar en su trabajo matutino sin problema alguno. Fue al baño para darse una rápida ducha y vestirse para ir a su trabajo, por las mañanas repartía periódicos y cartones de leche por la zona en la que vivía, yendo en su bicicleta de un lado a otro de la ciudad.

Al terminar su trabajo regreso a casa para descansar un poco y ver a su hermano y su bebe, los cuales esperaba que aún estuvieran dormidos, ya que recién habían sido 2 horas desde que habia salido, apenas el sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición en aquella fría mañana. Suspiro profundamente mientras subía las gradas hasta llegar a la terraza del edificio en el cual quedaba su pequeño departamento.

Camino hacia la puerta para abrirla pero en medio del camino escucho una voz muy familiar.

-Hey, chico repartidor, yo también quiero una leche- ese grito llamo su atención, se giró viendo sorprendido como en la terraza del edificio de a lado se encontraba Alfred sonriendo arrogantemente

-T-tu… ¿¡Que haces aquí!?- bramo sorprendido, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía

-¿Qué? ¿acaso es raro verme en mi propia casa?- rio con las manos en su cintura- Espérame un rato, iré para allá- dijo sonriente mientras iba corriendo hacia las gradas para bajar y luego subir al edificio donde vivía el británico, el cual se quedó congelado donde estaba, aun el shock lo invadía. Finalmente salio de aquel estado al sentir la mano del mayor en su hombro.

-No me toques- gruño dando un saltito para atrás para alejarse del mayor, Alfred simplemente se rio ante los actos infantiles del menor.

-No dicen que los ingleses son caracterizados por ser caballerosos?- se quejó fingiendo estar decepcionado- ¿No me vas a hacer pasar a tu humilde morada?- miro como el británico parpadeaba seguidamente.

-Bueno…supongo que podría dejarte unos segundos, pero no tocas nada- suspiro mientras ebria con su llave la puerta de su departamento y entraban. Alfred vio asombrado el pequeño espacio que tenían, a decir verdad era casi igual al suyo, aunque su departamento era un poco más grande y menos ordenado. Al entrar en lo primero que se fijo fue en todo el orden y paz del lugar. Preparare un té, siéntate por allí- señalo unos cojines que estaban en el piso que le servían como sillones.

-Si…- miro aquel lugar algo resentido, estaba aburrido. Al ver que el menor se iba a calentar agua y estaba distraído aprovecho yendo a la única habitación que habia en el departamento. Al entrar en lo primero que sus ojos se fijaron fue en una pequeña cuna algo desgastada que estaba en una de las esquinas del pequeño cuarto, y a ladito de esta estaba el hermano menor de Arthur, Peter, durmiendo plácidamente mientras babeaba su almohada. Rio mientras se acercaba a la cuna, allí estaba su hijo. Era tan hermoso cuando dormía, se parecía a su mami. Con cuidado de no lastimarlo alzo al bebe en brazos, sintiendo su diminuto y caliente cuerpecito, escuchando su tranquila respiración.

-¡ALFRED!- escucho ese grito que le helo la sangre desde la cocina y apego a su bebe más a su pecho, no quería soltarlo ni separarse de él, mas no se dio cuenta de la fuerza que uso, haciendo que el pequeño empezó a llorar fuertemente aclamando la furia de su madre. Arthur entro casi corriendo a la habitación viéndolo con deseos de matarlo allí mismo.- Te dije que te quedaras sentado, no toques a mi bebe, no te lo permito- grito mientras le arranchaba al niño de sus brazos.

-Yo también tengo derecho de estar con el…soy su padre- hizo un puchero cruzandose de brazos, viendo de reojo como el británico mecía al bebe en sus brazos parando su llanto.

-¿Su padre? ¿Te haces llamar SU padre? Que tú lo hayas engendrado no significa que seas su papa, si no lo hubieses rechazado, si no hubieses dicho que no lo querías quizás hubiera aceptado que lo toques, pero no. ¿Ahora te arrepientes de tus palabras?- se rio irónicamente rodando los ojos- claro, después de todo así eres tú, ¿Por qué no te vas a ver a los demás hijos que debes tener regados por el mundo? De seguro son muchos. Ni siquiera entiendo porque siempre andas tras mío. ¿Tanto me odias que quieres verme sufrir a cada momento?- grito para después voltearse y ver al mayor enojado, más se quedó sorprendido al ver como este desviaba la mirada, unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, mojando su mejilla. No sabía que decir, sentía que se habia pasado con sus palabras. Carraspeo un poco la garganta al ver como el mayor se secaba las lágrimas disimuladamente, pensando que no lo habia visto.- Bu-bueno…explícame ¿Qué haces viviendo en este barrio pobre teniendo una mansión llena de sirvientes y lujos?- dijo igual un poco enojado, pero bajando su tono. Escucho una pequeña risa del americano, una risa nerviosa y con la voz quebrada.

-Se puede decir que es una preparación para independizarme- rio fingiendo estar feliz mientras le sonreía.

-¿Porque diablos harías algo así aquí?- susurro palmeándose la frente algo agotado del rumbo que habia tomado la conversación

-¿No has visto dramas Arthie? Es muy normal hacer más fuerte al príncipe heredero, para entrenarlo- rio a carcajadas

-Tú no eres ningún príncipe…- mascullo bajito mientras veía como su bebe mantenía la mirada fija en el americano.-

-¿No has oído nunca sobre lanzar de manera deliberada a un hijo al acantilado?- lo miro con un puchero, pareciera que el menor no viera películas de ese tipo.- Eso lo vi en…Es…Es…no me acuerdo- se frustro un poco, no se acordaba en nombre de una de sus películas favoritas

-¡Esparta!- escucharon un grito proveniente de atrás suyo y voltearon a ver a Peter el cual ya se habia despertado, y de seguro habia escuchado su conversación.

-Sí, eso mismo- rio mientras se acercaba al hermanito de su amor y le acariciaba el cabello.- Oye cuñadito, no dejes que tu hermano haga solo todo, ayúdalo ¿sí?- giño su ojo felizmente mientras Peter se reía un poco.

-Lo que sea que estés entrenando hazlo, pero ¿nos puedes dejar en paz?- dijo mientras empujaba al mayor fuera de la habitación. Alfred hizo un puchero al ver que el menor lo habia sacado y ahora se encontraba frenee a la puerta.- vete, estamos ocupados aquí, no quiero molestias en mi casa- gruño dando un largo suspiro mientras acomodaba mejor a su bebe, que estaba apoyando su cabecita en el hombro de su madre, descansando un poco. Vio como Alfred extendía su mano ante él y lo miro sin entender.

-No obstante…ahora somos vecinos, asa que tratemos de llevarnos bien- sonrió, el menor afilo los ojos mientras suspiraba.

-¿Puedo negarme?- pregunto, y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta golpeo la mano que Alfred le ofrecía, rechazando las palabras del mayor.

-Al menos déjame despedirme de Adam- pido algo serio, Arthur suspiro profundamente y le dio su bebe al mayor, viendo como este depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente del infante, el cual rio alegremente y estiro las manos hacia su padre

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete- gruño mientras cogía nuevamente a su hijo entre sus brazos y veía como el mayor salía afligido de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro nuevamente a un punto incierto del lugar, no estaba de ánimos, tampoco quería escuchar ni hacer nada, no entendía porque estaba así. Porque su corazón al estar cerca de aquel bastardo de los tomates se aceleraba tanto. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso…ya habían sido varios momentos, y siempre que pensaba en él se sonrojaba ligeramente. Estaba enfermo. Definitivamente esa era la razón, ya que la otra opción no la quería aceptar, la otra opción le aterraba.

-Confiésalo- escucho al voz seria de Sadiq tras él y lo miro sin saber a qué se refería- A él. Apúrate y confiésale tus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo en un suspiro mientras se sentaba a su lado, Lovino al entenderlo se sonrojo violentamente, ¿Cómo Sadiq lo habia descubierto?

-¿De-de qué diablos hablas bastardo?- reclamo enojado, desviando la mirada, queriendo hacerle creer al mayor que no sabía de qué estaba hablando

-Se porque estas así, y créeme, es mejor que lo confieses a que te quedes callado y mirándolo de lejos- su voz sonaba seria y nostálgica.

-Esto…es que me da un poco de miedo- bajo la cabeza escondiéndola entre sus brazos, el turco lo miro sorprendido- Él es totalmente diferente a mi… no creo que el…

-El amor no se alcanza con paciencia, no puedes ocultar lo que sientes- nuevamente ese semblante serio y nostálgico, el turco se estaba portando muy diferente a como era

-¿Porque me dices esto? ...no te entiendo- miro al turco interrogante, viendo como este volvía a ser el mismo de siempre y a sonreir como idiota.

-Solo fue un consejo, no me gusta verte tan distraído en el trabajo, así que confiésate y sácate esas dudas- rio mientras palmeaba su espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ente a su casa algo cansado, venia de la clínica médica ayudando al abuelo, a pesar de ser verdaderamente el abuelo de Francis él lo quería como si fuese el suyo y le gustaba ayudarlo en la clínica a atender a los pacientes, le quitaba algo del estrés que llevaba en los hombros, Supero profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, encontrándose allí con una variedad de cajas llenas de cosas que no sabía ni que eran

-¿¡Qué tipo de madre llega a estas altas horas de la noche a la casa y deja a su hermano y su bebe solos!?- reclamo el americano tras suyo mientras entraba con él bebe en brazos. Arthur al verlo parpadeo seguidamente en un breve shock antes de caer en cuanta a quien llevaba Alfred en brazos.

-¿¡Que haces con mi hijo!? Además me fui a trabajar, a diferencia tuya yo tengo que trabajar para poder darle de comer a mi familia.- mascullo para luego acordarse de la otra cosa que iba a reclamarle al mayor.- ¿Tú fuiste el que compro todo este?- dijo señalando las cajas llenas de pañales, leche en polvo y cosas para bebes y también algunas que contenían comida para microondas

-Ha…esto- rio mientras miraba toda la torre de cosas- las tire aquí

-¿Las tiraste?- tartamudeo sin creerlo, Alfred en verdad era un idiota, todas esas cosas eran nuevas, si no las iba a usar no debería haberlas comprado desde un principio.

-No las necesitaba así que las tire aquí, yo no las quiero

-Pues llévatelas, yo tampoco quiero esto- gruño mientras se acercaba a ver las cosas y cogía un pequeño conjunto de ropa para bebe que tenía -estampados de superhéroes y veía aquella prenda extrañado.

-Ha, eso es para mi hijito- rio alegremente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del bebe que dormía en sus brazos

-Esta talla es muy grande para Adam- lo miro molesto, Alfred no se habia dado cuenta.

-Pero…es de recién nacido, la talla más pequeña- pestañeo seguidamente algo anonado, era imposible que su bebe fuera tan pequeño, claro que lo podía coger en solo una mano y que era livianito, pero… ¿no eran así todos los bebes?

-Si no te has dado cuenta tu hijo es prematuro…gracias a cierta persona- mascullo mirándolo acusadoramente, el mayor entendió la no tan discreta indirecta y bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Lo siento…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero el inglés lo escucho, mas no dijo nada, de repente un aroma llego a su nariz -¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunto mientras olfateaba buscando de donde provenía, encontrando a Peter en la cocina haciendo una olla de ramen. Arthur parpadeo seguidamente al ver como la barriga del americano rugía fuertemente y finalmente solo suspiro mientras veía como Peter ponía la olla de comida sobre la pequeña mesa que tenían.- Tengo hambre- en ese rato al ver la cara del americano le dieron ganas de reírse, de huir y de llorar, era una expresión que nunca antes habia contemplado. El mayor tenía los ojos en blanco e inflaba sus cachetes haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, era casi indescriptible. Lanzo un suspiro al ver a su hermano poner la olla de comida en la pequeña mesa que poseían y como Alfred dejaba a Adam en sus brazos y se dirigía rápidamente allá cogiendo uno de los dos únicos platos que tenían.

-Oye…- susurro queriendo reclamarle, más se quedó callado al ver los ojos brillosos del americano ante la comida. Dejo a Adam en su cuna y se sentó a lado de Peter que habia cogido el único plato que quedaba…ahora le tocaba comer en la tapa de la olla que tenían.-coman con calma…en especial tu Alfred- suspiro mientras cogía la cobertura dejando salir el humo de los fideos, haciendo que al mayor se le entre más apetito.

-Sí, sí, Arthie, no tienes que recordármelo- rio mientras cogía algunos fideos con su tenedor, llenando todo su plato, mientras ambos británicos ponían porciones pequeñas para comer. Alfred miro algo celoso como Arthur comía los fideos de la tapa de la olla, y sus ojos se dilataron, mirándolo como una fiera. El ingles al notarlo dejo de comer mientras miraba al mayor con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué pasa?- mascullo algo enojado mientras Peter comía y veía la conversación entre su hermano y su cuñado.

-El tuyo parece mejor…- susurro mirándolo de reojo, Arthur al oírlo solto su tenedor bruscamente, ya estaba cansado de los caprichos del americano.

-No lo cocine aparte, es el mismo que el tuyo, así que no te quejes, idiota- casi le grito enfadado mientras veía como Alfred ante sus palabras vaciaba el plato de fideos que tenía en la olla y cogía su comida, engullendo de una los fideos.

-Ah~ definitivamente aquí sabe mejor- suspiro mientras estiraba su mano para coger más, dejando la olla vacía a su paso, mientras Peter lo veía asombrado, y Arthur por su lado casi botaba humo por las orejas.

-Por tu culpa solo comí un bocado, ¡UNO!- grito enojado, no habia comido en todo el día y ahora Alfred se acababa su única comida.

-Oigan…no habrán pensado comer todo eso sin compartir ¿no?- rio mientras acariciaba su estómago lleno.- Oye cuñadito… ¿no hay más ramen?

-Ahora que ya has comido, lárgate de aquí, ¡LARGATE!- grito mientras hacía levantar a Alfred bruscamente y lo mandaba a patadas de su casa. Por su culpa se quedaría con hambre hasta la mañana siguiente. Cerró la puerta bruscamente y se apoyó en esta.

-Ese bastardo... ¿¡que se cree que es!?- casi grito mientras Peter lo veía desde la mesa con una sonrisa ladina.

-Aun lo amas ¿no?- rio mientras recogía los platos para lavar.- se te nota clarito que aún lo quieres- Arthur lo miro como si fuese un asesino en serie.

-Eso no te importa, tú concéntrate en tus estudios y punto- grito mientras se iba de allí enfadado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus pasos eran firmes y lentos, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, lo noche era helada y no quería regresar a casa, tampoco estaba de buen humor como para hacerlo, estaba medio borracho nuevamente. Finalmente se habia roto. Su máscara quedo destruida, ahora, su parte yandere le controlaba por completo. Al estar frente a su mansión vio allí a aquel chico de cabellos marrones y ojos miel parado allí, con un abrigo y una bufanda abrigada, pero aun así temblaba por el frio de la noche. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y clavo sus ojos verde olivo en el chico que estaba de espaldas a él, parecía que ni siquiera lo habia sentido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me gustan las visitas sin sentido- dijo en un tono áspero que sorprendió un poco al italiano, el cual se giró a verlo algo temido.

-Yo... he venido por una razón...- dijo casi en un susurro, estaba nervioso y sentía que la confianza se le iba a cada segundo que transcurría.

-Pasa, está haciendo frio, te vas a enfermar- vio como el mayor abría la puerta de su casa y lo dejaba pasar, contemplando lo abrigadora que era, con los suelos de madera y paredes de tonos claros en un estilo victoriano, iluminada por tenues luces. Sitio al español que lo guio a la sala principal, viendo cómo se sentaba en uno de los gigantescos sillones de cuero, él no se sentó, prefirió quedarse de pie, mirando aquellos ojos verde oliva que en ese momento parecían no ser los mismos.

-Antonio...- intento hablar, mas fue interrumpido.

-Ve al punto, no me gusta hablar con rodeos… ¿que querías decirme Lovi?- pregunto con una calidad sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa.

-Yo... ¿Irías a una cita conmigo?- se sonrojo como un tomate al decir aquellas palabras con un leve titubeo, en verdad estaba nervioso.

-¿Una cita? Ya tuvimos una hace poco tiempo- lo miro penetrantemente, de manera seria, cambiando su semblante

-No una falsa... esta vez...una cita de verdad- se apresuró a aclarar

-Lovi... ¿acaso te paso algo impactante? ¿Alguna persona te rechazo?- pregunto cabizbajo, el italiano al oírlo deseo insultarlo, más se contuvo.

-No es eso, bastardo...Tu... tú me gustas Antonio- declaro con voz firme, y dándose confianza, el español al oírlo alzo la cabeza mirándolo. asombrado.

-Gracias Lovi...-una cálida y tierna sonrisa surco su rostro, pero poco a poco se deformo a una expresión seria- pero tengo algunas reglas para salir con alguien-

-¿Reglas? ¿Cuáles son?- pregunto temeroso.

-Primero, No te metas con chicos buenos. Segundo, No te metas con chicos inocentes. Tercero, no te metas con chicos relacionados a tus amigos- nombro mirando al de ojos miel- lamentablemente Lovi tú te encuentras en los tres, así que por ende mi respuesta es NO- dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba de allí, dejando al menor en estado de shock.- conoces la salida ¿verdad? Agradecería que te vayas, estoy ocupado- hablo como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras. Sin darse cuenta algunas lágrimas habian surcado su rostro, habia sido un error, ir a su casa habia sido un total error…al igual que el enamorarse de él. Miro al mayor enojado y dolido.

-Eres cruel Antonio... creo que me enamore de la persona equivocada- mascullo para luego largarse de allí, azotando la puerta a su paso. Al verlo irse su cuerpo perdió fuerzas, sentía ganas de gritar, de que la tierra lo tragara, lo único que atino a hacer fue tirar al piso todas las vasijas de cerámica que se encontraban en la mesa, aquellas que habia hecho cuando su mano estaba ilesa, ahora, no podía usarla más...era inútil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bostezo profundamente, estaba cansado, y ahora empezaba a ver borrosas las letras de su libro de estudios. No podía dejar de estudiar, así nunca se convertiría en un profesional, no podía mantener siempre a su familia trabajando simplemente entregando periódicos o de mesero, el dinero no le alcanzaba a veces para todo el mes. Habia tomado la opción de ir a estudiar en la noche, ya que Peter llegaba a casa y cuidaba a su bebe, edemas de que Adam se dormía temprano y no se levantaba hasta la mañana siguiente, agradecía que su bebe sea parecido a él en eso. Hace poco tiempo habia llegado de sus clases, ya eran las 2 de la mañana y el sueño estaba ganándole, pero tenía que estudiar para los próximos exámenes que tendría. Fregó sus ojos y bostezo una vez más mientras se levantaba para ir a lavarse la cara, pero algo lo detuvo

-¡Aaaah! ¡Aléjate! ¡AYUDA!- parpadeo seguidamente al escuchar aquellos gritos que posiblemente se escucharon por todo el vecindario, provenía el departamento de Alfred. Preocupado fue corriendo rápidamente, casi tropezándose hasta la casa de estadounidense, y abrió la puerta dando un portazo.

-¡Alfred! ¿¡Estás bien!?- grito preocupado al encontrarse al mayor parado en la mesa de madera pequeña que por milagro no se habia roto por el peso del estadounidense. Vio como Alfred temblando señalo al "monstro" al cual temía. Arthur vio hacia el punto que señalaba, viendo una pequeña e inofensiva araña que parecía del porte de una cucaracha que estaba caminando por el piso. Suspiro pesadamente lanzándole una mirada asesina al mayor para después coger su agenda, que era lo que más cerca encontró, y la lanzo al piso sobre aquella inocente arañita y después para asegurarse piso el cuaderno rematando a la araña. Levanto la agenda y la sacudió para luego lanzarlo al americano, que dio un respingo alejándose de su pobre cuaderno.- ¿feliz? Ahora deja de gritar, ¡no puedo estudiar por tu culpa! Y las personas necesitan dormir, casi despiertas a Adam por tus gritos por una simple araña- grito enojado- si vuelvo a escucharte te juro que llamo a la policía- gruño mientras se daba la vuelta para irse de allí.

-¡E-espera Arthur!- grito Alfred bajándose de un salto de la mesa.

-¿¡Que quieres!?- le miro enfadado, más su enojo se borró al ver la expresión triste del americano

-Quédate un poco más...por favor...no te vayas- dijo casi en un susurro, cabizbajo.

-Está bien...pero duérmete rápido- mascullo desviando la mirada mientras se sentaba en una silla que habia a lado de la cama de Alfred, viendo como este se acostaba sobre las cobijas, ignorando lo helada que estaba la noche. A los pocos minutos que estuvo allí, el americano ya habia caído rendido, dormía como piedra, literalmente. Se paró para comprobar que no se despertara, moviendo su hombro, pero no se despertó, así que con cautela intento quitar una manta que estaba doblada casi al pie de la cama, pero Alfred estaba encima de esta. Trato de jalar con todas sus fuerzas, al final término cayendo al piso mientras la cobija caía encima de él, por suerte pareciera que su cuerpo era tan delgado que al caer no hizo ruido. Bufo molesto y se levantó para luego poner la manta sobre el mayor, cubriéndolo del frio. Se veía adorable cuando dormía...aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, el estadounidense dormía como un niño pequeño.- idiota...eres un idiota- golpeo ligeramente la cabeza ajena, y después solto una pequeña risa. Tenía que regresar a casa, regresar y estudiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar vio las luces prendidas, tal vez Peter se habia levantado... aunque casi nunca lo hacía. Suspiro un poco y abrió la puerta de su hogar, vie do allí a Amelia y su guarda espalda personal.

-¡Arthie, por fin llegas!- dijo alegremente corriendo a abrazarlo, no pudo corresponder el abrazo, estaba en shock al verla allí.

-Amy... ¿porque estás aquí?-pregunto bajito, la chica sonrió alegremente.

-Me entere que te mudaste, así que vine a darte algunos regalos para la mudanza- señalo una pequeña torre de regalos envueltos con papeles llamativos- además...me entere lo de tus padres...lo lamento- bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose mal por el británico

-No pasa nada- sonrió ligeramente mientras veía a su hermano entrar a la sala con pijama y algo despeinado.

-Awww...tu hermanito es hermoso- grito mientras se acercaba a Peter y acariciaba sus cabellos.

-¿Quién eres?- la miro extrañado, no la recordaba bien quien era.

-Pues una amiga de tu hermano y novia de Alfred- rio revolviendo los cabellos del chico, el cual miro de reojo a su hermano menor, mirándolo algo decepcionado.- ha...ya es tarde, me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se despedía del inglés y salía de allí seguido de su cuidadora.

-Te juntas con la que te robo a tu novio?- miro a su hermano seriamente, no le parecía bien, mas Arthur simplemente dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Ella es una buena persona, no veo porque odiarla o algo... además ella no lo sabe...- dijo casi en un susurro mientras se iba a su escritorio a seguir estudiando.

-Deberías odiarla por el simple hecho de ser la que se va a casar con el padre de Adam...- Arthur lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba que su hermano le dijera eso, mas no pudo reclamarle, ya que Peter se fue nuevamente a dormir... suspiro pesadamente, definitivamente no podía...no podía odiar a Amelia

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y aquí termina este capitulooo nwn, en vedad a Arthie se le hace difícil odiar a Amelia…por mucho que quiera odiarla. **

**Y bueno…España es yandere…y es aun mas yandere en este fic…bueno, solo en algunos muy pocos capítulos, y es por los problemas familiares que tiene ;A; pobrecito Lovi… **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo hice con mucho amour para ustedes w **

**Dejen reviews por Adam OwO… Jajaja ese bebe es un hermosho *O***

**Hasta la pasta~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Holi Boli~ w**

**Aquí vengo nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de este awesome fanfic ^_~**

❤ **Disclaimer: siempre lo repito en todos los capítulos TwT…hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama…tampoco es de mi propiedad el Dorama Angel Eyes.**

❤ **Advertencias: A petición de Natsumi19-sama…hay lemon en este capitulo XDD**

**Les agradezco a todos por dejarme reviews XDD en realidad me alegra que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo, y espero que este también OwO. Lo escribi lo mas rápido podible porque ya empiezo clases…odio las clases T.T no me dan tiempo de escribir, aunque aun asi continuare subiendo capítulos del fic lo mas rápido posible XDD y para los lectores de Angel Eyes, igualmente subiré lo mas rápido que pueda los nuevos capítulos. Jejeje**

**Bueno, no los entretengo mas en esto XD**

**A leer~ **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Camino por los grandes pasillos de la biblioteca, buscando algunos libros para uno de sus trabajos. La tarea que le habían mandado era un poco complicada y necesariamente tenía que buscar esos libros, o no iba a poder hacerla. En la sección de Arte lo encontró. Sonrió y tomo el libro para después ver a su bebe que ya se habia dormido, lo estaba llevando en una mochila portabebés muy útil que se habia comprado, así podía llevar a Adam a cualquier lado sin ocupar sus brazos. Mientras caminaba dando vueltas y buscando más libros, vio una pierna aparecer por detrás de uno de los estantes de libros.

-Parece que alguien está muerto…- murmuro pestañeando seguidamente mientras se acercaba al dueño de la pierna, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba. Solto una pequeña risa mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, viendo como dormía con un libro en sus manos.

-Francis…- susurro pasando una de sus manos frente al mayor para ver si despertaba y grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como este agarraba su mano con fuerza.

-Ahora interrumpes mi siesta…Arthie- se quejó un poco mientras soltaba un largo bostezo.

-Sorry…pero no debes dormirte aquí wine bastard- desvió la mirada un poco molesto. Francis sonrió y cogió el libro que el británico llevaba, comenzando a revisarlo sin permiso alguno del menor- ¡Oye!- reclama haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras se sentaba a lado del francés.

-No sabía que estabas interesado en este tipo de cosas… ¿te gusta el arte?- lo miro de reojo mientras veía los dibujos de pinturas de artistas famosos en aquel libro que Arthur llevaba momentos antes.

-No exactamente…bueno, tengo que escribir un reporte para la escuela y debía asistir a una exposición de Arte pero no fui…estaba muy caro…todo es caro aquí- suspiro profundamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su bebe, que se habia quedado dormido.

-¿Cuándo debes entregarlo?- miro al menor algo serio, tenía una idea en mente

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto sin entender a que se refería el mayor

-El informe… ¿Cuándo lo debes entregar?- rio un poco ante la confusión del británico, se veía gracioso.

-Pues…tengo hasta mañana…pero creo que me demorare escribiendo…tengo muchas cosas que hacer- rasco un poco la cabeza algo frustrado mientras miraba de reojo a su bebe… debía cuidarlo y por eso muchas veces se desconcentraba y no hacia bien su trabajo.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si vamos esta tarde a la galería de arte?- sonrió felizmente, Arthur lo miro extrañado y luego solto un pequeño bufido

-Es que…es muy costosa la entrada- susurro bajando un poco la cabeza, no tenía suficiente dinero como para pagar $20 por una exhibición.

-¿Se te olvido quien es el dueño de la galería de Arte?- solto una pequeña risa al ver como el menor abría los ojos cual platos al caer en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.- Vamos esta tarde, es una cita, mon amour- guiño un ojo de forma coqueta

-¿¡C-cita!?- exclamo sorprendido, retrocediendo un poco

-Sí, estas soltero ahora ¿verdad?, no creo que haya problema en salir a una pequeña cita conmigo- se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba.

-Francis…ya te lo habia dicho antes, yo…

-Lo sé, sé que solo amas a Alfred, pero no ha de pasar nada malo si sales conmigo alguna vez- beso la mejilla del menor mientras se levantaba de allí, mirando como rápidamente un fuerte sonrojo invadía al británico- me voy, si vas, te estaré esperando a las 4 de la tarde en el museo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dio otro trago a la botella de licor que tenía en su mano, ya iba por más de la mitad de la segunda botella…sí que tenía un aguante al licor, pero ya estaba empezando a emborracharse aún más.

-Deja de beber Antonio- sintió que le quitaron su tequila, lo cual lo enojo mucho. Miro a Gilbert enfadado mientras le arranchaba la botella de mala gana- Te lo digo por tu bien…si sigues así nunca te vas a poder curar rápido y tu mano empeorara- recomendó preocupado.

-¿Recuperación? Que más me da si no me recupero nunca, igual no poder volver a hacer lo mismo que antes- gruño mientras tomaba otra vez. – Probablemente continue mi vida como un mujeriego ¿no crees?- rio cínicamente

-Antonio…hasta ahora has estado haciéndolo bien ¿¡porque ahora empeoras tanto!?- grito enojado, mientras le quitaba una vez más la botella al español, que lo miro con el ceño fruncido. De repente sonó el celular del ibérico, el cual contesto rápidamente de mala gana

-Joven amo…su madre nuevamente a…

-¿¡Que le paso!?- pregunto un tanto preocupado.

-Está bien en el hospital…pero nuevamente ha estado preguntando por usted- chasqueo la lengua molesto.

-Dile que estoy ocupado- gruño antes de colgar y guardar nuevamente su celular en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Solto un pequeño gruñido mientras cogía las llaves de su auto para irse de allí, más Gilbert lo detuvo cogiendo su brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto preocupado, más lo solto al ver los ojos llenos de dolor y furia del español.

-Si no quieres ver cómo me vuelvo loco, déjame solo- mascullo mientras abandonaba el lugar, dando un portazo. Gilbert suspiro profundamente…Antonio habia explotado finalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miro por la ventana desde el segundo piso del lugar, viendo como a lo lejos Arthur se acercaba al museo, habia ido, habia aceptado su cita.

Llego hasta la puerta del museo, pero habia un extraño informe.

-Está cerrado…- murmuro mientras veía el anuncio que estaba pegado en las puertas de vidrio del lugar. Suspiro profundamente mientras se daba la vuelta para irse de allí, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Ven, entra- se volteo viendo allí a Francis sonriéndole mientras abría la puerta del lugar.

Ambos recorrían la galería de Arte, viendo las diferentes obras mientras el británico tomaba apuntes de todo lo que veía para escribir su informe y Francis lo seguía mirándolo divertido. En menos de media hora ya habían terminado de ver todas las obras y leer sobre estas, y ahora se encontraban dando una vuelta por la tienda de recuerdos de la galería. Arthur fijo sus ojos en un objeto en especial, recordando las palabras de Joseph al verlo. Era una flor de loto hecha de cerámica.

-¿Quieres que te compre eso?- pregunto el francés mirándolo con una sonrisa, Arthur al escucharlo dejo la flor y cogió una foto de unos girasoles.

-Me basta con esto, no quiero algo tan caro- rio nerviosamente al ver el precio de aquella flor.- Por casualidad sabes… ¿Por qué la flor de loto crece en el barro?- le pregunto algo serio, las dudas aun asaltaban su cabeza desde aquella vez.

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado, sin saber la respuesta. Arthur solto una pequeña risa y siguió caminando

-Olvídalo- sonrió mientras se iba de allí, dejando a Francis, el cual miro aquella flor de loto y sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur miro de reojo al mayor, estaba dormido a su lado. Ambos habían salido a un parque cerca del museo, donde se habían sentado en una de las bancas a descansar un poco y disfrutar de la cálida mañana. Con algo de sigilo saco la foto de los girasoles que Francis le habia comprado y la volteo, estaba en blanco. Saco su lápiz y comenzó a dibujar un retrato del francés…se veía lindo durmiendo. Lo miro nuevamente poniendo atención en todos sus rasgos para poder dibujarlo idéntico.

-¿Ahora también me he convertido en tu modelo?- al escuchar su voz enseguida tapo el dibujo que estaba haciendo con sus manos y regreso a ver al francés, que estaba despierto mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Si lo hubiese sabido entonces hubiese hecho un libro.

-¿Un libro de qué?- pregunto sin comprender las palabras del mayor

-Un libro de cuentas, para saber cuento me debe Arthur, empezando por tarifa de trasporte, comida, por esta exhibición y por horarios como modelo- ambos rieron ante sus palabras.

-Para empezar, aquí está tu paga como modelo- rio mientras le entregaba el dibujo que habia hecho, Francis miro sorprendido, parecía dibujado por un artista profesional, era como su reflejo.

-Ya que esta tan bien dibujado, creo que te debo dar algo a cambio.- dijo mientras cogía una funda de color azul que estaba a su lado y se la entregaba al menor. Arthur con algo de curiosidad saco el paquete que estaba dentro, y lo abrió, encontrándose allí con la flor de loto que habia visto en el museo- La flor de Loto, clarifica y refresca aun el agua más sucia- explico dando una respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente hecha

-Su nombre es bonito y su función también- dijo mirando emocionado aquella flor de cerámica

-Es como tú- dijo feliz, Arthur lo miro extrañado y después sonrió.

-Eso es, La respuesta de mi tarea- dijo emocionado, al fin habia resuelto el problema.

-¿Tarea?- pregunto sin comprender, mientras Arthur recordaba las palabras que le habia dicho Joseph la primera vez que se conocieron "Cada vez que te veo, me recuerdas más a una flor de loto" "¿sabes porque la flor de loto crece en el lodo?" "Te lo dejo como tarea para la próxima vez que te vea"

-Gracias por el regalo- sonrió felizmente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sacó su mandil de mala gana y lo tiro a su casillero donde guardaba su ropa durante el trabajo. Dio un largo suspiro y salio de los vestidores para ir nuevamente a la cocina a ver como el turco preparaba algunos platos para el mismo, ya que no habían clientes a esa hora de la tarde, ya hasta Arthur se habia ido.

-¿Funciono mi consejo?- pregunto el turco mirándolo de reojo mientras cocinaba un poco de carne.

-Pues…supongo que si la idea era que me rechace si- sonrió sarcástico, Sadiq se rio un poco al oírlo

-Por lo menos ahora sabes que es lo que siente el, y puedes seguir adelante sin tenerlo mucho en mente- Lovino parpadeo seguidamente, en efecto…lo que decía Sadiq era verdad…últimamente ya no pensaba tanto en Antonio y si lo hacía recordaba lo que le habia dicho el día anterior y prefería no recordarlo.

-Bueno…me voy, ya es tarde y no hay trabajo que hacer- salio de la cocina con algo de pereza y se puso su abrigo su abrigo para después arreglarse un poco el cabello.- Hasta mañana- se despidió saliendo de allí rápidamente antes de que el turco le pidiera que le haga compañía. Al salir vio un auto rojo brillante parquearse frente suyo. Se quedó algo extrañado viendo aquel auto, y cuando decidió seguir una voz muy familiar y que no quería oír lo aturdió.

-Lovi…- vio como el español se acercaba a él con una pequeña sonrisa, retrocedió un poco al verlo acercarse.- ¿Aún sigue en pie la propuesta de una cita?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Definitivamente habia sido una muy mala idea aceptar salir a una cita con el español. Suspiro profundamente sintiendo como el fuerte sonido de la música a todo volumen perforaba sus oídos. Las discotecas no eran lo suyo…no lo eran. Miro de reojo como Antonio saludaba coquetamente a las chicas que pasaban por allí, a pesar de estar sentado al frente suyo ni siquiera le hacía caso. Dio un pequeño sorbo al jugo de naranja que se habia pedido, no pensaba tomar alcohol…menos con la poca resistencia que le tenía y estando ese bastardo junto a él. Vio como dos chicas algo voluminosas y hermosas se sentaban en la mesa con ellos, ambas a lado de Antonio, conversando y riendo alegremente. Estaba cansado.

Se levantó bruscamente de allí, ya harto de todo, sin embargo no podía simplemente irse y ya.

-Voy al baño…- dijo enojado mientras se marchaba de allí, habia dado una buena excusa para irse por un momento. Entro al baño de la discoteca, estaba vacío para su suerte. Se apoyó en el lavamanos y lanzo un largo suspiro, realmente no conocía a ese Antonio…

Se lavó la cara intentando despejar su mente al sentir el agua helada, lo cual funciono un poco, con la manga de su abrigo quito los rastros de agua de su rostro y salio del baño, dándose un buen susto al ver allí a Antonio esperándolo con la cabeza gacha.

-Si querías salir corriendo así, entonces no debiste haberme pedido una cita- escucho esa voz fría y que le causaba escalofríos.

-Yo no quería este tipo de cita…- murmuro bajando un poco la cabeza, algo cansado y enojado. Antonio cogió su barbilla alzando su cabeza, asustando al menor. Se miraron fijamente, la mirada del español detonaba lujuria y enojo, lo cual lo hizo estremecerse. De repente sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, besándolo de manera brusca. Trato de zafarse de aquel beso pero no pudo, solo logro que Antonio entre a su cavidad bucal, explorando todo. Empezó a golpear el pecho del mayor para que lo soltase, pero no funcionaba, se estaba quedando sin aire. Finalmente luego de tanto forcejar, el ibérico se separó de él. Su respiración estaba agitada, y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, estaba enojado.-

-Esta cita aún no se termina, aun no llega el climax de la noche- dijo con lujuria en su oreja, se estremeció por segunda vez al sentir como lo agarraba bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastraba fuera del lugar…tenía miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que… ¿te llamas Lovino?- pregunto aquel hombre de una avanzada edad mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Asintió levemente mientras cogía algo nervioso los cubiertos para empezar a comer.- Es un nombre hermoso- sonrió mirando al italiano, el cual al sentirlo bajo un poco la mirada, estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que veía al papa de Antonio, eran algo parecidos.- Tomate tu tiempo y disfruta de esta comida. La pasta de aquí es muy buena- solto una pequeña risa mirando con ternura a aquel chico.

-Gracias- miro al padre del español con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía una buena persona a simple vista para él. Sintió como a su lado Antonio soltaba una risa amarga.

-Parece que te gusta Lovino- rio mirando a su padre de reojo, el cual haciendo a un lado la amargura del comentario sonrió.

-Desde luego, ¿Cómo no me va a gustar un chico tan lindo e inocente?- el italiano al escucharlo se sonrojo un poco…esto era algo incómodo.

-Después de todo, supongo que en verdad soy como tu padre…. La madre está en el hospital y el hijo se va de citas en vez de estar allí- rio irónicamente, Lovino lo miro sorprendido al escucharlo, no sabía que eso estaba sucediendo.- No te importa si tu esposa está viva o muerta, solo te importa tu cena con un joven chico…- vio como su padre bajaba un poco la cabeza y se rio aún más- Esta es la razón por la cual dicen que la sangre no se puede ocultar ¿verdad?- escucho como el mayor soltaba una carcajada…estaba loco...no reconocía a ese Antonio.

-Hablemos sobre la familia luego, Antonio- dijo seriamente mirando enojado a su hijo

-Entonces de que deberíamos hablar- sonrió ladinamente y después puso una de sus manos sobre las de Lovino- Parece que te gusta este chico ¿debería prestártelo?

-¡Antonio!- dijo enojado al escucharlo.

-¿Por qué actúas tan formal? Es de la misma edad que tu ex novia ¿verdad? A ti no te importa si son mujeres o hombres, así que ¿Qué piensas de Lovino?- se rio cínicamente al ver la mirada fulminante de su padre- ¿él está bien para ti?- pregunto con una sonrisa nada sana. Lovino aparto las manos del mayor de un manotazo y se paró de golpe, estaba enfadado, en verdad enfadado. Cogió el vaso de vino que le habían servido y se lo tiro en la cara al español.

-Por favor, discúlpeme, me iré primero- mascullo despidiéndose del padre del español que lo vio sorprendido por tal acto, y se marchó de allí, no soportaría escuchar más.

-El día de hoy, has sido tú el que cruzo la línea, hijo.- dijo seriamente mientras se paraba dejando un billete de 100 dólares en la mesa y se retiró de allí, dejando a Antonio solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred caminaba de mala gana tras Amelia mientras ella cogía un carrito de compras, no sabía cómo diablos habia llegado a esa situación.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- dijo en un suspiro mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, estaba algo cansado.

-Jojojo…un hombre de verdad debe acompañar a su esposa a hacer compras- rio empujando el carrito sonriente.

-¿Quién diablos dice eso? El que te lo haya dicho es un mentiroso- gruño de mal humor.

-No hables y solo sígueme- suspiro profundamente mientras caminaba hacia la sección de golosinas a tomar lo que ella quisiera- Ha, compremos esto- señalo una caja de chocolates gigante y la metió en el carrito de compras -y esto- cogió un paquete de dulces y otro de las frituritas que tanto le encantaban.

-Por lo menos sabes que comprar…- susurro mientras seguía a la canadiense de cerca. De repente sus ojos brillaron como estrellas, habia encontrado una sección de solo paquetes de ramen. Enseguida como si fuera una maquina boto todos los paquetes que cabían en sus brazos al carrito de compras, llenándolo por completo.

-¡Oye!- reclamo la chica algo enojada, no tenía espacio para sus compras.

-Yo quiero esto, y lo vas a comprar- mascullo enojado, Amelia simplemente suspiro profundamente y siguió caminando, Alfred era peor que un niño pequeño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se tambaleo por milésima vez, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared para poder caminar, esta vez sí se habia pasado de copas, veía todo borroso, y el piso se movía para él. No sabía cómo diablos habia recorrido todo el camino a casa caminando de tal forma. Lanzo un suspiro aliviado al llegar a la puerta de su casa, ahora solo tenía que abrirla…y allí estaba el problema. Saco sus llaves, sus manos le temblaban completamente. Intento ver la cerradura de la puerta pero se movía a cada momento, no sabía si era su imaginación o no. Intento meter la llave pero no funciono, ni así la metiera a la fuerza no abriría, no sabía qué hacer. Lanzo frustrado las llaves y cayó al suelo…le tocaría dormir en la calle esta noche. Escucho los pasos de alguien más acercándose y lo regreso a ver, allí estaba el…no entendía porque. Vio cómo se agachaba a coger las llaves y abría la puerta de su casa sin problema alguno.

-Idiota… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado?- mascullo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. No dijo nada, simplemente acepto la ayuda que le ofrecían. Se apoyó en el hombro del italiano mientras este lo hacía entrar a la casa y lo dejaba en su habitación, recostándolo con cuidado en la cama. Lo vio enojado, aún tenía ganas de matarlo por lo del restaurante, pero se contenía. Se dio media vuelta para irse de allí, más el español agarro su mano, deteniéndolo.

-Yo te traje dolor, mi niño…- lo miro sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras- yo te traje lagrimas…como papa…como mama…ese niño puede sufrir por mi culpa- susurro sentado en la cama cabizbajo. Sintió como era jalado bruscamente a la cama y cayó en el suave colchón mientras el mayor se ponía encima de él.

-Antonio… ¿Q-que…

-Porque podía herirlo, escape…pero no sabía que así lo heriría aún más- susurro antes de unir sus labrios con los del italiano, que al principio forcejo, pero después se dejó llevar.- Déjame hacerte el amor…- susurro en su oreja con lujuria, en ese momento, sentía temor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se estaciono frente a la clínica donde le habia pedido el menor que le llevara. Arthur se bajó y dejo el casco en manos del francés.

-Gracias por este día- sonrió sinceramente, Francis devolvió la sonrisa felizmente.- ¿quieres pasar a tomar un té?- ofreció algo tímido, viendo como el francés miraba algo inseguro el lugar, comprendía por qué.- Creo que el abuelo…el señor ya se fue a casa a descansar, así que no ha de haber nadie- sonrió un poco, viendo como Francis asentía.

Ambos entraron a la clínica en silencio parecía que no habia nadie.

-Quédate aquí, iré a prepárate un té- indico el británico los asientos en la sala de esperas mientras él iba a una mini bodega que habia allí. Francis camino viendo curioso todo el lugar, nunca se habia fijado bien en cómo era la clínica, la única vez que habia entrado fue en el parto del británico, y eso ya porque fue el lugar que quedaba más cerca. Entro con curiosidad al consultorio médico donde se encontraba un escritorio que suponía que le pertenecía a su abuelo. Miro el lugar, notando la gran cantidad de cuadros que habia. Cogió uno del escritorio y lo vio asombrado. Era de su familia…aquella época en la que sus padres aún estaban vivos y todo era feliz.

-Francis…- reconoció esa voz tras suyo quedados helado… ¿no se suponía que no estaba allí? Se volteo lentamente, mirando a su abuelo, que estaba cabizbajo.

-Discúlpeme- dijo apurado intentando salir de allí, mas su abuelo lo detuvo cogiendo su brazo

-¡Estaba equivocado!- casi grito bajando la cabeza. Francis suspiro profundamente y miro a aquel anciano de reojo.

-¿De qué está hablando? Todo fue por mi culpa. Yo mate a su amado hijo y a su nuera…y solo sobreviví yo. Probablemente usted me odia ¿verdad?- su tono de voz era serio y dolido.

-No fue tu culpa, fue mi culpa, perdóname- suplico agarrando la camisa del francés, pero este se solto bruscamente, volteándose para irse de allí -¡Francis!

-15 años…debiste haberlo dicho hace 15 años ¿sabes…sabes cuánto tiempo ese niño espero por su abuelo?- sentía que sus ojos se humedecían y su voz se quebraba, le dolía mucho…una vieja cicatriz se estaba abriendo.

-Francis…- susurro mirando a su nieto suplicante, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-No lo sabes ¿verdad? No sabes cuánto anhelaba ese niño llorar en brazos de su abuelo- apretó los puños con fuerza, todo ese tiempo, 15 años habia vivido abandonado, y ahora venía… no podía aceptarlo.

-Mi niño…- lo llamo como antes de que sus padres murieran, pero esta vez eso no funcionaria. Se volteo a verlo enfadado, mostrando una cara que nunca antes nadie habia visto, una que podía aterrar a cualquiera, estaba realmente furioso.

-No me llame así, ¡nunca vuelva a llamarme así!- grito mientras salía corriendo de allí, Arthur justo estaba por entrar al consultorio y lo vio salir corriendo algo extrañado ¿Qué habia pasado en su ausencia? Volteo a ver dentro de la habitación, viendo como Stephan tocaba su pecho con una expresión de dolor, y pronto caía al piso.

-¡Abuelo!- grito corriendo a ayudarlo, intentando levantarlo. Vio como el mayor señalaba un frasco de pastillas que estaba sobre la mesa, pidiendo que se lo pasara. Lo cogió torpemente y se lo dio, estaba preocupado, muy preocupado

-Estoy bien, síguelo, rápido…- susurro mientras se tomaba tres pastillas sin nada de agua.- ve por Francis ¡rápido!- grito enojado. Arthur parpadeo seguidamente extrañado, pero obedeció las palabras del abuelo, saliendo de allí para buscar al francés. Estaba lloviendo, y a cantaros.

-¡Francis! ¿Dónde estás?- grito mientras corría a buscarlo, si el francés seguía afuera se iba a enfermar.- ¡FRANCIS!-

Camino cabizbajo por la calle, no le importaba que la lluvia lo moje, o que la gente lo vea, ya no le importaba nada. Las gotas de la lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas…por lo menos nadie sabría que estaba llorando. Llego a un pequeño parque lejos de la clínica, habia corrido tanto que ya no sabía dónde estaba. Sin más, se sentó en uno de los columpios, sin importarle que estuviese mojado ni nada, y finalmente exploto. Dejo salir sus lágrimas sin retenerlas, dejo salir sus sollozos sin acallarlos, dejo salir su dolor sin fingirlo.

Flashback-

Camino con su vista perdida en algún punto del lugar, ese lugar lleno de tumbas le aterraba…sus padres estaban allí, era el día de su entierro. Todos sus compañeros de clase lo acompañaban al velorio, incluso algunos nobles del país que ni conocía estaban allí. Caminaba inconscientemente, tras suyo sus guardaespaldas lo acompañaban como antes lo harían sus padres. Sus lágrimas no caían, estaba tan impactado que el llanto se habia detenido, talvez se habían secado durante el entierro. Ahora se iba de ese lugar donde la gente lloraba y recordaba, se iba de aquel lugar donde sus padres descansaban. A lo lejos logro divisar la limosina de su abuelo, allí lo vio, él estaba allí secando sus lágrimas, su querido abuelo habia ido.

-Vámonos- ordeno fríamente al chofer de la limosina. El carro arranco, dejando atrás a Francis, quien al ver esto fue corriendo tras el carro.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo!- grito mientras corría intentando alcanzarlo, pero cayó en medio de la carretera por la reciente lluvia que habia hecho. No podría alcanzarlo nunca más…se habia ido, su abuelo se habia ido

Fin del Flashback.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred miro a su alrededor algo asustado, estaban yendo a su nueva casa. Miro de reojo a la canadiense que sonreía felizmente, ¿Cuándo se habia enterado que se cambió de casa? No, no podía saberlo…si ella lo sabía todo se arruinaría.

-Oye, mono…este lugar…

-Ha…Arthur se cambió de casa y está viviendo solo con su hermanito y con su bebe, así que quiero visitarlo y comer en su casa- rio mientras miraba a Alfred, parecía nervioso. Y obviamente estaba nervioso, pero sus nervios se aliviaron al saber que no era su casa a la que la chica iba, si no a la de Arthur, eso significaba que ella no sabía que él también se habia mudado a la casa de alado del británico. Subieron las gradas rápidamente y golpearon la puerta del departamento del inglés esperando que abran la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- escucharon la voz del hermanito menor de Arthur algo adormilado, talvez era muy tarde…bueno, eran las 9:30 pm.

-Peter, soy Alfred- dijo al momento que el pequeño abría la puerta para dejarlos pasar, no podía decirle cuñadito frente a Amelia.

-Alfred, y…tu- miro a la chica con algo de desprecio, pero igualmente la dejo pasar a la casa.

-¿Y Arthie donde esta?- pregunto Amelia sonriendo y mirando a todos los lados buscando rastros del británico.

-No se encuentra…no ha venido desde la tarde- bostezo algo despreocupado mientras se estiraba un poco.

-¿¡No ha venido!? ¿¡Qué clase de hermano mayor es!?- grito Alfred enojado y viendo a Peter con pena, pero se calló al escuchar el llanto de su hijo, que provenía de un cochecito para bebes que estaba en la esquina de la cocina.

-Ha…has hecho que Adam se despierte- dijo algo agotado, le habia costado mucho hacer que se duerma.

-También dejo a su hijo aquí… ¿¡Qué clase de madre se supone que es!?- fue hacia su bebe algo enojado, pero al verlo todo el enojo se le paso, y lo cogió en sus brazos con cuidado, meciéndolo para que se calme.

-Bueno…Adam siempre se duerme temprano y no se levanta pero con tus gritos se despertó…además yo se cuidar de mi sobrino, Arthur me enseño como hacerlo, además de que ya tengo 12 años, puedo cuidar a Adam solo sin Arthur- rio mientras veía como Alfred ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Alfred se ve bien como padre- rio Amelia mirándolo desde una esquina de la habitación, pero guardo silencio al ver la mirada fulminante del americano.- Tengo hambre, iré a preparar el ramen- sonrió mientras iba a la cocina con 3 paquetes de fideos. A los pocos minutos se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa y puso la olla de fideos en medio, viendo como los otros dos ya estaban sentados listos para comer.- empezare yo- sonrió lista para comer, pero Alfred la detuvo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Vas a comerte todo de un bocado y dejarnos sin nada!- grito mientras cogía fideos con su tenedor y los ponía en la tapa de la olla para comérselos- Peter, apúrate comiendo, esta chica es una glotona- rio mientras engullía los fideos que habia cogido para después servirse mas

-Mira quien habla- se rio irónicamente la canadiense - ¿de quién fue el dinero para comprar eso?- dijo enojada, ya que ella habia pagado todo. Alfred cogió mas fideos sin hacerle caso, ignorándola por completo.- esto es mío- Amelia se levantó de la mesa con la olla y se fue a comer en una esquina, solita, dejando a Alfred sin comida.

-¿Por qué no comes nada Peter?- pregunto asombrado al ver como el menor simplemente habia visto todo y ni se habia movido para comer un poco siquiera.

-Porque siempre como ramen, es algo de lo más barato que hay y lo único que Arthur puede preparar sin quemar- solto una pequeña risa mirando a Alfred divertido.

-¿Qué quieres comer que no sea ramen?- pregunto algo curioso, mirando de reojo a su cuñado.

-¡Pizza!- se apresuró a decir, con una gran sonrisa.- me gustaría poder comer pizza todos los días, pero es cara y no nos alcanza- Alfred lo miro con pena, ¡ese pobre niño estaba sufriendo!

-Ah, no comas, ¡debes comer algo bueno!- exigió mientras tiraba el ramen que le quedaba, se le habia quitado el apetito.

-Oigan…es raro…Arthur no llega- dijo Amelia desde la esquina de la cocina, ya con la olla vacía.- Peter, intenta llamarla- pidió sonriente

-Mi hermano no tiene celular- contesto mientras bostezaba un poco, de repente Alfred se paró como resorte.

-¿¡NO TIENE CELULAR!?- grito sorprendido, el menor lo vio extrañado por tal reacción

-Les dio el celular a mis padres en caso de emergencia…- explico mirando algo desconfiado al americano.

-Ha~ este chico realmente… es un descuidado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin saber que más hacer, fue a la casa de Francis a esperar que llegara. Ya había pasado más o menos una hora y aún no había señales del francés, eso en verdad le preocupaba. La noche era helada, y aún más con la lluvia. Se sentó en frente de la puerta del hogar del galo, agradeciendo que allí la lluvia no le mojaba. El tiempo paso…ya iba horas allí esperando. Y finalmente lo vio. Francis caminaba cabizbajo y tambaleándose un poco, estaba todo empapado.

-¡Frog, como se te ocurre salir corriendo así en plena lluvia!- reclamo corriendo hacia el francés, pero guardo silencio cuando vio que el mayor colapsaba, por suerte logro a sostenerlo para que no cayera al piso.- ¡Francis! ¡Francis reacciona!- pidió alarmado, mientras buscaba entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta mojada del mayor las llaves de la casa. Por suerte las encontró y enseguida se apresuró a entrar y dejarlo en la cama de su cuarto. Toco su frente, estaba hirviendo, y su respiración estaba acelerada, esto iba mal. Salio del cuarto casi corriendo a buscar un recipiente lleno de agua y una toalla, y volvió lo más rápido que pudo.

Toco la frente del francés nuevamente, estaba preocupado, la fiebre del mayor no bajaba aun. Mojo la toalla en agua y la escurrió un poco para luego ponerla en la frente del galo, con esperanza de que eso ayude a bajar si quiera un poco la fiebre. Sin poder evitarlo, paso una de sus manos delicadamente acariciando el rostro ajeno con algo de ternura.

-Perdón…creo que fue mi culpa- susurro bajando la cabeza tristemente, se sentía culpable de aquel incidente. De repente sintió la mano del mayor aprisionando su muñeca, se asustó un poco al sentirlo. El mayor lo jalo hasta que quedaron frente a frente y lo beso. Fue un beso dulce, lleno de sentimientos que le francés sentía por él. Correspondió algo tímido mientras acariciaba los cabellos largos y suaves de Francis.

-Quédate conmigo…solo por hoy…déjame creer que me amas- Arthur lo miro asombrado, su voz estaba quebrada, y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué…porque todas las personas que amo me abandonan?-

-No llores wine bastard…- susurro preocupado, no se habia dado cuenta el dolor que le causaba a Francis…- no te voy a dejar…no digas eso-

-Je t'aime…- susurro antes de caer dormido, estaba agotado, su cuerpo no daba más. Arthur lo vio asustado, sin embargo al escuchar esas palabras sintió que su corazón se rompía…todo ese tiempo habia ignorado los sentimientos de Francis… le habia causado mucho daño.

Tapo bien al mayor con las cobijas y beso su frente antes de salir de la habitación. Fue a la cocina del francés, iba a preparar algo para que se mejore…si Arthur Kirkland iba a cocinar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía que se estaba ahogando. Cada beso, cada caricia y la temperatura de la habitación subía aún más. Su cuerpo temblaba, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, y sin darse cuenta al pasar del tiempo ambos se encontraban desnudos, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el calor del otro y rozar su piel. Un beso más lo dejo sin aire, con su respiración agitada, un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria. Antonio beso todo su torso hasta llegar a su entrepierna, acariciando sutilmente su miembro algo erecto. Sin poder evitarlo solto un gemido ante aquel toque. El español sonrió y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras con su otra mano cogía una botellita de lubricante que yacía en su velador y vaciaba su contenido en su mano para después dirigirla a la entrada del italiano y meter uno de sus dedos, sintiendo el caliente y estrecho interior del menor, que se tensó al sentirlo, apretando aún más su entrada, haciéndole difícil la lubricación.

-No te tenses…solo relájate- susurro acariciando su cabello, y de paso jalando su rulo, haciendo que se estremeciera y soltara un pequeño gemido.

-No puedo…- murmuro apretando los ojos, nunca antes lo habia hecho con nadie ni siquiera se habia tocado, era completamente virgen…hasta ese momento. Sintió el segundo dedo entrar dentro suyo, causándole un gemido de dolor, el segundo ya dolía, sentía que le quemaba por dentro. Sentía como esos dedos se movían dentro suyo, abriéndose y buscando acostumbrarlo para lo que viniera. De repente sintió como el español tocaba un punto en su interior que lo hizo sentir como si estuviese en el cielo, se sentía bien. Los dedos salieron de entrada, dejándolo algo anonado, pero comprendió lo que iba a pasar cuando Antonio abrió aún más sus piernas y entonces entro de una sola estocada, fuerte y profunda, haciendo que gritara por el dolor que eso le habia causado, no lo soportaba, le estaba lastimando.

-¡Ah! Antonio...duele- clavo las uñas en la espalda del mayor sintiendo que lo partía por dentro, le dolía horrores.

-Ya te acostumbraras- susurro a su oído mirándolo con ternura, mas no se detuvo para que se acostumbre, inicio un rápido y profundo vaivén, provocando que el dolor aumente en vez de que se fuera.

-Más lento…hazlo más lento per favor- pidió entre jadeos mientras se abrazaba a la espalda del español, de sus ojos no dejaban de caer lágrimas de dolor, que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose también en lágrimas de placer.

-Está bien…- accedió bajando la velocidad de las embestidas poco a poco, viendo como así el cuerpo del menor se relajaba y hacia más fácil el movimiento. Ahora ya no le dolía, sentía que se habia acostumbrado a aquella intromisión en su interior.

-Ngh~- gimió aún más al sentir como el mayor golpeaba ese punto en su interior, llenándolo de placer- Mas…- quería sentirlo, más rápido y más profundo, se sentía como si estuviese en el cielo, era una sensación que nunca antes habia sentido en su vida.

-Te amo- abrió los ojos como platos ante esas palabras, nunca espero escucharlas, pero se sentía feliz. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos al escucharlo, y se abrazó más a la espalda del español, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo el final cerca. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un beso apasionado y profundo, jugando con sus lenguas en una batalla por quien dominaba. Al final el mayor gano, tenía más experiencia en eso. Aquellos ojos verde olivo lo miraba con lujuria, pasión y amor.

-Ti amo Antonio…- gimió mientras sentía que no podía mas, termino manchando su vientre y el del español, pero este no se detuvo, continuo embistiéndolo aún más fuerte, hasta que sintió como su interior se llenaba de aquella semilla caliente provocándole un fuerte gemido. Finalmente Antonio salio de su cuerpo y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Ambos sentían su respiración agitada y se quedaron dormidos al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levantó muy temprano por la mañana, habia dormido a lado de Francis, y habia estado vigilándolo toda la noche, esperando que la fiebre se fuera, en total, no habia dormido casi nada. Fue a la cocina viendo el desastre que habia dejado allí, definitivamente su don no era la cocina…para nada. Pero al final hizo algo medio decente… Fish and chips y sopa inglesa de cebolla…la cual habia quedado…presentable, bueno, se veía un poco mal pero de seguro sabía bien. Se rio un poco algo nervioso y dejo la comida en el comedor tapada con un pequeño mantel para que no se enfríe. Ya tenía que ir a casa, de seguro Adam y Peter ya mismo despertarían. Dejo una nota para el francés y salio de allí rápidamente.

Al llegar a casa subió rápidamente las escaleras para ir a su apartamento sin ser visto por cierto "vecino" fastidioso que tenía, pero no lo logro.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué horas de llegar son estas!? ¿¡Donde estuviste toda la noche ayer!?- grito enojado el americano, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Arthur lo miro algo nervioso

-Eso… pues…- trato de explicar, sin embargo no sabía que decirle. Y entonces cayo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle ¿! Porque diablos tenía que explicarle algo a Alfred!? No habia hecho nada malo como para dar explicación, además, ¿¡que le debe explicar a él!?- ¡It's my private life!(es mi vida privada)- grito enojado.

-Oye Arthur, si quieres decir algo dilo bien, no es pivate, es pride P-R-I-D-E (orgullo)!- parpadeo seguidamente…no entendió lo que quiso decir el americano. Private…pride…privacidad u orgullo… ¿Qué acaso no habia escuchado bien su frase.-¿sabes que es el orgullo?

-¿Qué?- lo miro sin entender y frunciendo el ceño. Mantuvo su mirada un rato en el americano y después se volteo para entrar a su casa.

-¿¡A dónde vas cuando alguien te habla!?- reclamo enojado el americano

-Private o Pride… ¡lo voy a buscar en un diccionario!- grito antes de entrar a su casa

-¡Oye! ¿! En verdad no vas a decirme dónde y que estuviste haciendo anoche!?- grito enfadado.

-¡NO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la tenue luz del lugar. Toco su frente sintiendo allí la toalla mojada que le habia puesto Arthur, y sonrió un poco. Se levantó algo adolorido, aun tenía fiebre, pero ya habia bajado gradualmente….tenía hambre. Se cambió de ropa poniéndose algo abrigado y salio de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, encontrándose en el comedor la comida que el menor habia preparado. Alzo el pequeño mantel dándole un vistazo a todo, y luego puso los ojos en blanco ¿en verdad eso habia preparado Arthur? Se veía algo…mal. Pero aun así él lo habia preparado. Sonrió y se sentó en la mesa para empezar a comer, probando primeramente la sopa. No sabía tan mal…a excepción de que tenía mucha sal, y mucha cebolla. Tomo un poco de vino agradeciendo que le pasara el sabor salado que tenía en su paladar y decidió dejar a lado la sopa y comer el pesado y las papas… por lo menos eso ya sabía racional, aunque seguía estando algo salado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro a la mansión dejando su bolso y su abrigo en manos de las empleadas del hogar. Pronto el mayordomo fue tras ella, llegando a su oficina. Se sentó allí y miro fijamente al cuidador de su hijo

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas en mi ausencia?- pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

-Bien, mi señora, Alfred ha estado muy tranquilo- informo con una pequeña sonrisa, la presidenta lo miro algo misteriosa.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Amelia?- una nueva pregunta invadió la mente del mayordomo.

-Ella viene casi todos los días y pasa con el joven amo, su relación parece ir bien.- dijo tranquilo, sonriendo un poco, más se dio cuenta de que su señora no estaba satisfecha con esa información.

-¿No tienes nada más que decirme?- dijo seriamente mientras sacaba un sobre del bolsillo de su camisa.

-¿Eh?- no entendía a que se debía la pregunta hasta que la presidenta dejo unas fotos en el escritorio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verlas. Lo habia descubierto.

-Ambos sabemos cómo es Alfred, y es muy pronto para pensar que se ha dado por vencido por ese chico…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Asdfghjkl aquí termina este capitulo…se queda en suspenso Wajajaja, la presidenta se ha dado cuenta de todo O.O**

**Perdón…el lemon no fue tan explicito…y es que lo escribí al apuro, TwT, pero espero que les haya gustado, en especial a Natsumi19-sama, que es la que lo solicito XDD **

**Si tienen sugerencias o quejas o algo que decirme dejen Reviews OwO al igual diciéndome que les pareció el capítulo XD **

**Hasta la pasta y los canelones (?)~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holi Boli~ **

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic XDD**

**En verdad no tengo mucho que decir…no se me ocurre nada –esta bloqueada emocionalmente- pero espero que disfruten este capitulooo, lo escribi con mucho amour y dedicación **

**Advertencias: ninguna por el momento TwT**

**Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, y tampoco es mio el dorama de Boys Before Flowers, ni nada por el estilo… **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el anterior capitulo XDD en verdad me inspiraron para escribir. **

**A leer~**

**ʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔ**

Camino algo cansado, estaba yendo a su casa luego de su trabajo matutino y dejar a Peter en la escuela, tenía que llegar temprano antes de que Adam se despertara. Se detuvo un momento al ver una limosina aparcándose en frente del edificio donde vivía Alfred, y lo vio bajar del lujoso auto.

-Te tomas muchas molestias- suspiro mirando de reojo al mayor, el cual lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿porque no simplemente regresas a tu mansión?- sus miradas chocaron, causando una extraña sensación de incomodidad

-Ya dije que era un entrenamiento para acostumbrarme a un estilo de vida independiente y salvaje- recalco cruzandose de brazos algo molesto por el comentario del británico.

-Tu chofer maneja hasta tu casa para que comas y te cambies de ropa ¿Qué tipo de vida independiente y salvaje es esa?- mascullo mirándolo enojado

-¡Duermo! ¡Duermo allí! ¡Paso toda la noche en esa cama donde no puedo ni estirar bien mis piernas porque es muy pequeña, además de que duermo con toda clase de insectos!- reclamo molesto, hacia mucho esfuerzo en dormir allí, eso era mucho para el gran Alfred

-¿Quién te pidió que hicieras eso? Nadie te ha dicho que lo hagas, no te hagas la vida difícil- Alfred parpadeo seguidamente, ya no sabia como poner alguna excusa.

-¿En verdad no me lo vas a decir?- pregunto algo molesto al acordarse de lo sucedido en la mañana

-¿¡Que!?- grito enojado, no entendía de que hablaba al mayor No es que sea curioso acerca de tu…orgullo…no, era privacidad…no es que sea curioso de tu privacidad, pero yo soy como tu guardián, además del padre de tu hijo y por eso…- no continuo hablando, ya que vio como el menor no lo tomaba en cuenta y se iba de allí.- ¡Oye!- grito intentando detenerlo, pero él lo ignoro- ¡Aun hablo contigo! ¡Arthur!

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Peter iba saliendo de la escuela para al fin regresar a casa, ese día habia sido muy cansado y el fuerte sol que habia hacia que le doliera un poco la cabeza, además de que no habia comido nada en todo el día, se habían quedado sin comida en casa.

-¿Tu eres Peter Kirkland?- vio a un hombre alto vestido de negro acercarse a él.

-S-sí, soy yo- dijo algo tímido, no sabía quién era ese hombre ni que quería de el…además… ¿¡Como lo conocía!?-

-Venga por aquí, por favor.- pidió haciéndole una pequeña reverencia. Dudo por algunos segundo pero la curiosidad lo venció y siguió a aquel hombre encontrándose allí con un puesto de comida, más exactamente de pizza. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente al ver todo eso, era el paraíso, ¡y más si no habia comido en casi todo un día! Alzo a ver el cartel que tenía el carrito de pizzas.

"Peter, anímate ^^" "Disfrútalo"

Al leer aquellas frases una sonrisa surco su rostro al instante.

-Te concedí tu deseo, ahora come tanto como puedas, todo es para ti- volteo a ver al dueño de la voz, viendo la sonrisa alegre e infantil del estadounidense.

-Gracias Al- sonrio felizmente para luego ir a comer hasta ya no poder. Vio que algunos de sus amigos estaba tras el viendo todo asombrados.

"Peter yo también quiero" "Yo también" "Peter danos poco"- sus amigos se aglomeraron alrededor rogándole que les comparta un poco de las pizzas.

-Hagan una fila primero- ordeno sonriente, Alfred al verlo también sonrio y pensó en Adam…de seguro el también algún día seria así de grande como aquellos niños.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Se encontraba en el trabajo limpiando las mesas algo enojado. Sentía un agudo dolor en su cadera y toda su espalda baja, le costaba mucho moverse con facilidad.

Ese día se habia levantado temprano, contemplando como el español aún estaba dormido. Fue a darse una ducha y se vistió con su ropa anterior para irse de la casa antes de que Antonio despierte, no tenía el valor para verlo. Se fue a su casa y paso por su habitación viendo a su hermano dormido en su cama abrazando una almohada…tal vez lo habia estado esperando en la noche. Solto un pequeño bufido y entro al cuarto para sacar ropa limpia y cambiarse y acostarse un momento más a dormir, intentando que el dolor de su cuerpo pasara, sin embargo no fue así. Ya era de tarde y le toco ir al trabajo, se habia puesto una bufanda para cubrir las marcas que tenía en su cuello, y fue lo más tapado posible a trabajar.

Y ahora allí estaba, limpiando las mesas mientras Sadiq leía revistas que no eran de su interés, pero sabía de qué eran…solo que le daba vergüenza incluso pensar en eso. Escucho la puerta del restaurante abrirse, tal vez se trataba de un cliente

-Bienveni...-no pudo terminar la frase al ver de quien verdaderamente se trataba la visita-

-Francis… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño, ese chico aunque no lo admitiría le comenzó a caer un poco, muy poco, bien.

-Fui a la casa de Arthur, pero unas personas me dijeron que él no vivía allí…- explico preocupado, Lovino lo miro con una sonrisa ladina

-Así que no lo sabes…- rio de forma maléfica.- Arthur se cambió de casa

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Hoy si comimos mucho…- murmuraba su hermano entre sueños, se habia quedado dormido en la mesita donde ambos hacían deberes. Solto un pequeño suspiro algo cansado, estaba ya durmiéndose. Sacudió su cabeza intentando ahuyentar el sueño que lo invadía, ya eran las 9 de la noche, y habia trabajado y estudiado todo el día… su vida era un desastre. De repente escucho a Adam llorando desde la habitación…se habia levantado. Fue lo más rápido posible y alzo al niño en brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, honey?- pregunto en tono maternal, sonriendo ligeramente y limpiando las lágrimas en esos ojos azules idénticos a los de su padre.

El pequeño se aferró a su camisa gimoteando aun…parecía haber tenido una pesadilla. Abrazo al pequeño contra su pecho intentando calmarlo y salio de la habitación. Aún tenía mucho que estudiar y hacer,

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Pateo a cuanta nueva la cocina vieja que habia en su departamento. La cosa muy rebelde no se encendía, ¡se atrevía a hacer enojar al gran "Alfred "! Giro la perilla escuchando como el gas funcionaba, ¡pero no se encendía la cocina!

-¡Argh! Cosa inservible- mascullo enojado, sin embargo si ella no podía cocinar el los fideos que quería comer, y se estaba literalmente muriendo de hambre. En esos momentos el gran invento llamado "celular" apareció en su mente. Lo saco y marco enseguida a su mayordomo, esperando algunos minutos hasta que este por fin contesto

-No sirve esta cocina, no se enciende- reclamo en tono infantil mientras escuchaba las palabras tranquilas de su cuidador- ¡ya dije que no sirve!- grito, ¿acaso no le habia escuchado? Era obvio que esa cosa estaba averiada.- está bien, pero ven lo más rápido posible- colgó frustrado. Por lo menos habia prometido que llegaría rápido a arreglar el problema. Suspiro y vio con resentimiento el paquete de ramen que tenía y lo abrió, para comérselo crudo. No sabía si el hambre era más, pero esa cosa sabía bien sin necesidad de estar cocinada. Una sonrisa afloro su rostro y comenzó a comer el fideo crudo, era como galleta salada. De repente escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa. Parpadeo seguidamente.

-Eso si fue rápido…- susurro caminando hacia la puerta- A la hora que llegues, te tardas…- se quedó sin habla al ver quiénes eran en realidad los que estaban allí. No sabía cómo lo encontraron ni como se enteraron…pero ahora estaban frente a él. Los sirvientes de su madre habían llegado.

Francis aparco su moto en frente al lugar que Lovino le habia indicado que Arthur vivía. Escucho unos gritos con una voz muy familiar, pero que no esperaba que se encuentre por allí

-¡Suéltenme!- grito al americano siendo esposado por los guardias de la presidenta, los cuales lo obligaron a abandonar el lugar, escoltándolo al carro que lo esperaba. Al bajar vio al francés mirándolo incrédulo de lo que pasaba. Alfred le hizo una seña con los ojos mostrándole donde estaba la casa de Arthur, y queriendo que proteja a Arthur…sabía que su madre habia comenzado a moverse.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Bostezo largamente, acomodando mejor al bebe en su brazo. Se habia quedado dormido, aferrándose a su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cada vez que intentaba ir a dejarlo en la cuna se levantaba y empezaba a sollozar, no quería que lo dejara. Y por ello ahora cargaba a un Adam dormido en uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro escribía un informe para Biología. Inconscientemente habia comenzado a dormirse sin darse cuenta. Pero el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada lo despertó.

-Peter…ve a ver quién es- dijo cansado mientras se frotaba los ojos. Su hermano no respondió.- ¡Peter!- repitió en un tono de voz más alto, volteándose a ver al menor. Estaba dormido.

-Damn…- murmuro. Ya le tocaba levantarse a el mismo a ver quién es. Se paró para ir a atender la puerta, aun con Adam en brazos. Paso dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Peter, haciendo que se despertara algo somnoliento. - ¿Quién es?- pregunto al momento de abrir la puerta. Más se quedó en blanco al ver de quienes se trataba. Retrocedió inconscientemente unos pasos dejando pasar a todos los chicos

-Bonne nuit- saludo el francés pasando a la casa ante la mirada atónita del británico. Detrás de él pasaron Gilbert y Antonio.

-¿Q-que hacen aquí? ¿A estas horas?- pregunto aun en un breve shock

-Kesesesese, estamos aquí para hacer una fiesta por tu nueva casa- rio el albino que estaba abrazado a Roderich

El dueño de la casa es el que los debe invitar- sonto una pequeña risa algo nervioso, mientras se daba cuenta de la mirada de Francis sobre su bebe.

-Pero… ¿ustedes 3 viven solos en un lugar como este?- pregunto el albino mirando detenidamente todo el lugar, era realmente pequeño, era más pequeño que la mitad de su habitación.

-Es mejor de lo que se ve- se encogió de hombros acomodando mejor al bebe en sus brazos- Es muy tranquilo y seguro…

-Y el alquiler es muy barato, es casi gratis- sonrio Peter metiéndose en la conversación de los mayores.

-Pero…Alfred…- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que alguien toco la puerta en ese momento.

-Parece que Arthur es muy popular- rio Gilbert para molestar al británico

-Esperen un momento- pidió para salir a ver quién era la persona que además de los BF4 iba a su casa a altas horas de la noche. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse allí a la madre de Alfred, acompañada de sus guardaespaldas. Inconscientemente apretó a su bebe más contra su pecho y trato de cubrirlo para que aquella mujer no lo viera, sin embargo no funciono, ya que tenía sus afilados ojos puestos sobre Adam. Christine lo miro fulminante luego de haber quitado su atención del bebe que llevaba en brazos. Sintió unos pasos tras suyo…Francis Antonio Gilbert y Peter estaban allí, tras él, mirando a la mama del estadounidense sorprendidos.

-No esperaba verlos aquí, chicos…ustedes realmente me decepcionan- mascullo mirando a los 3 mayores.

-Alfred no está aquí- informo el francés mirando con disgusto a aquella mujer.

-Se perfectamente donde esta y que está haciendo mi hijo- contesto devolviéndole la mirada al francés, definitivamente el galo no le caía para nada bien.

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que usted está aquí?- pregunto algo inseguro el anglosajón.

Incluso un plebeyo como tu debe saber que por educación se saluda a los mayores y se les invita a pasar. Estoy diciendo que la educación de la familia es importante.-

-Entonces… ¿Quiere pasar?- ofreció amablemente, o por lo menos fingiendo.

-Olvídalo. Prefiero quedarme aquí afuera a poner un pie dentro de esa pocilga- mascullo desviando la mirada, para después nuevamente clavar sus obres en los esmeralda del joven- Sabia que eras un chico promedio, ahora supongo que también sobresales por seducir hombres- rio sarcásticamente

-Presidenta, esto no es…

-Tú eres el que más me decepciona Gilbert Beilschmidt… estas comprometido con el ex esposo de mi hija y aun así vienes a estarte revolcando con este chico.- señalo a Arthur acusadoramente, el cual simplemente suspiro, la madre de Alfred era peor que su hijo…mucho peor. Acusaba a las personas sin pruebas concretas.- En verdad me parece que das un muy mal ejemplo a tu familia- mascullo mirando de reojo a Peter y Adam- por eso es que prefería que abortaras a que ese engendro nazca en una familia de tu clase- Arthur apretó los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos por la fuerza, tenía ganas de matar a esa mujer. Pero no podía hacerlo, ya que era la presidenta y sus guardias estaban tras ella.

-Discúlpeme pero yo no…- intento defenderse, más la fémina lo interrumpió

-Si estoy equivocada sobre este hecho. Entonces dime cuál es tu excusa- le reto frunciendo el ceño

-Yo no he hecho nada malo como para darle excusas o explicaciones- mascullo apretando los puños, no tenía nada que decir ni explicarle a esa persona.

-En verdad estoy sospechando de lo que dices, incluso después de ser capturado con lo que sucedió allí- casi grito señalando la antigua casa del estadounidense. Adam al escuchar los gritos comenzó a despertar de su profundo sueño, comenzando a gimotear un poco ante tal ruido.- ¿Seducir a un chico que está comprometido no está mal? ¿Usar tu embarazo como excusa no está mal? En verdad solo las personas sin educación ni moral hacen eso- grito furiosa, acercándose más al británico, mas noto la mirada amenazante del francés y se detuvo.- ¿De verdad eso no está mal?- mascullo furiosa. Arthur estaba intentando que Adam no llore por los gritos, meciéndolo un poco en sus brazos. Solto un largo suspiro al escuchar las palabras de la presidenta. Estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-Yo en verdad no tengo nada que ver con esto. Todo fue idea de Alfred- declaro mirando desafiante a la fémina, enfadándose aún más cuando vio que Christine soltaba una pequeña risa sarcástica

-Cierto, típica excusa en la gente de tu clase "yo no hice nada, él fue el que lo hizo"- solto un suspiro y miro nuevamente al británico y a el hijo de su hijo- Por eso vine aquí a pedirte un favor- declaro. Arthur alzo a verla sin comprender el repentino tono de voz de la presidenta. Lo estaba tratando ¿amablemente?- Incluso si mi Alfred viene a verte, por favor no lo recibas. Como tú mismo dijiste una vez Arthur. Tú y Alfred no tienen nada en común. Así que te pido que lo olvides y dejes a mi familia en paz. ¿Puedo creer en eso? Por favor, hazme creer que Arthur Kirkland tiene dignidad- pidió la mujer para luego mirar a los 3 amigos de su hijo.- Esta es la razón por la que, no permitiré que ustedes chicos se junten con Alfred- declaro con una mirada frívola- vámonos- ordeno a sus guardias para luego irse de allí. Dejando todo el habiente arruinado.

-Arthur…no tomes las palabras de la mama de Alfred muy enserio. Ella normalmente es así- aconsejo el albino al ver la expresión algo vacía del británico, parecía herido.- ella es así hasta con nosotros.

-Pero ¿Qué está haciendo Alfred?- se preguntó Antonio un tanto enojado. Arthur suspiro pesadamente. Se sentía mal…

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Ya habia pasado 4 semanas desde la inesperada visita de la madre de Alfred. No habia vuelto a ver al estadounidense desde ese día, aunque también quería evitar verlo, ya que recordaba las palabras de la bruja que tiene como madre el mayor. Suspiro profundamente mientras subía junto a Peter las escaleras para ir a su casa. Esa semana habia sido una de las más cansadas, ya que estaba en exámenes y tenía que estudiar mucho, y encima de eso hacer deberes. Mientras iban subiendo vio a algunos hombres vestidos de negro bajar de su apartamento…alguien estaba allí. Peter lo miro asustado de que alguien estuviese hurtando su casa, a pesar de que no tenían muchas cosas de valor. Subieron más rápido y se encontraron allí con Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Roderich y Lovino.

-¿Q-que hacen aquí?- pregunto mirando sorprendido las cajas que habia en el piso, donde podía notar fácilmente que se trataba de pintura y cosas de decoración para el hogar.- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Es nuestro regalo para tu nueva casa- sonrio el español felizmente

-Ahora vamos a iniciar a decorar esta casa, así que por favor, Arthur, ve afuera- señalo el albino la puerta.

-No me puedes sacar de mi propia casa- puso los ojos en blanco algo molesto por el hecho.

-Si puedo, Kesesesese. Así que ve afuera con Rode y Lovi, los semes nos encargaremos de todo- rio arrogantemente.- claro que los ukes harán la comida…excepto tu Arthur- sonrio, dándole doble sentido a su frase. Los 3 integrantes del BF4 mandaron sacando a los 3 chicos de la casa, haciendo que se queden en el patio de este.

-No sabían de qué hablar exactamente…ninguno de los 3 era bueno hablando con los demás. Si… era una conversa entre antisociales

-¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienes?- pregunto Peter acercándose al austriaco y sentándose a su lado. Arthur quiso reprender a su hermano por aquella falta de respeto, más se quedó callado al ver que Adam despertaba de su sueño.

-8…ya mismo 9- declaro con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir los movimientos del bebe en su interior.

-¿Ósea que ya puede nacer? Mi sobrino nació a los 7 meses- sonrio emocionado tocando la barriguita del mayor.

-Peter…Adam nació antes de tiempo, la mayoría de bebes nacen a los 9 meses- informo el italiano mirando de reojo a Arthur, que acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su bebe.

Pasaron conversando de varios temas hasta que unos 30 minutos después los 3 chicos del BF4 los invitaron a pasar a la habitación.

Se quedó realmente asombrado al ver como su antigua casa de paredes desgastadas y muebles opacos ahora estaba totalmente pintada de un celeste. Los marcos de las ventanas y el pequeño armario que tenían estaban pintados de blanco con algunos detalles en verde esmeralda como sus ojos. Todo habia quedado hermoso.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Maldición…- mascullo sentado en el gigantesco sillón de la sala de su habitación, ahora su madre le habia prohibido salir de su cuarto- ¿Cómo es que esa bruja llego a enterarse?- miro fulminante a su mayordomo, el cual bajo la cabeza arrepentido

-Lo lamento, joven amo, no fui lo suficientemente precavido…-

-Tsk…- se cruzó de brazos haciendo un berrinche infantil, tendría que pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo en ese aburrido cuarto donde no habían muchas cosas que hacer. Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y vio pasar a una de las criadas.

-Joven amo, la señorita Amelia está aquí- anuncio haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que se cree ese mono para molestar cada que le da la gana!?- gruño enojado, en esos momentos a la que menos quería ver era a ella

-Soy tu prometida, tengo derecho a entrometerme a tu vida- aclaro la canadiense pasando a la habitación algo seria, no parecía tan jovial como siempre

-¿Por qué estar aquí?- mascullo mirándola de reojo, sin moverse de su posición anterior.

-He venido para que salgamos a una cita, mi amor- sonrio recuperando su alegría de siempre. Alfred noto que tenía un paquete en sus manos.- Debo ir a entregar un regalito en casa de Arthie.

-Ash, no me molestes, no iré… ¿A dónde dijiste?-tartamudeo sorprendido, no habia escuchado muy bien la parte del final, pero habia escuchado el nombre del británico

-Iré a casa de Arthur, comimos ramen allí hace unas 4 semanas ¿recuerdas? Pero creo que me iré sola… bueno, ya que- suspiro dándose la vuelta para salir de allí.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- grito Alfred parándose de golpe. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro de la canadiense. Habia caído.- B-bueno. Ya que me estas rogando te puedo acompañar…- murmuro sonrojándose un poco- Pero tú le dices a la bruja…

-Descuida, ya le he dicho que íbamos a una cita…

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Todos se encontraban sentados en torno a la mesa, que estaba llena de la comida que Roderich Lovino y Francis se dispusieron a cocinar. Todo estaba realmente delicioso y disfrutaban de un buen ambiente.

-Peter, ¿Quieres más pastel?- pregunto Roderich para luego mirar de reojo al hermano menor del británico, se habia quedado dormido.

-Parece que le aburriste, Rode- rio el albino de broma abrazando el vientre de su pareja con una de sus manos.

-Idiota…- Francis ignoro la conversación de ambos chicos de habla alemana y se paró para coger al niño en brazos.

-Iré a dejar a Peter en el cuarto- informo saliendo con el pequeño, ante la mirada curiosa de Arthur. Al entrar a la habitación deposito a Peter en la cama y sus ojos se dirigieron a la cuna que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. Se acercó y pudo ver allí a Adam dormido profundamente…sí que era idéntico a Alfred. Salio del cuarto en silencio y tomo asiento a lado de Arthur nuevamente. Ya habían recogido toda la comida de la mesa, y se encontraban conversando de varios temas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hemos hecho esto…estar todos juntos con buen humor- dijo el albino disfrutando del calmado ambiente.

-Es como si estuviésemos de campamento- sonrio Antonio.

-Ya que estamos aburridos…- comenzó Lovino mirando con una sonrisa ladina a los presentes, tenía en mente algo muy bueno.

-Espera…no vas a pedir un beso ¿verdad?- rio el albino recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su hombro de parte del español.- pueden hacerlo en frente de nosotros, no se preocupen

-¿Quieren jugar un pequeño juego?- pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Un juego? ¿Cual?-

-El juego de la verdad- sentencio Lovino seriamente.

-¡Yo también! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!- escucharon esa irritante voz tras suyo, y todos miraron asombrados a las personas que acababan de llegar a la casa.

-Alfred…Amelia….- susurro Francis sin creerlo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el italiano mirando a las dos personas atónito.

-Pasábamos a visitar- informo la canadiense con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno…en el juego debes preguntar a la persona que tú quieras algo que te gustaría saber – explico Lovino poniendo una botella de agua vacía en medio de la mesa.

-¿Cómo sabes si es verdad o mentira?- pregunto con curiosidad el hispano.

-No puedes mentir…va en contra del juego- miro a los presentes algo intimidado…el habia jugado eso antes…le traía viejos recuerdos de su amistado con Lovino, Lukas y Kiku.

-Pero hay una opción de "sin comentarios" pero debes cumplir con un castigo- aclaro las condiciones de la regla anteriormente dicha por su amigo.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Roderich con curiosidad

-¡Dar un beso!- casi grito Amelia con una brillante sonrisa, haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera algo tenso.

-Amelia… ¿porque eres así?- Lovino suspiro pesadamente

-¿Por qué no? Sera divertido- murmuro con un pequeño puchero, apegándose mas a su prometido, haciendo que el chico se aleje aún más de lo que ella se habia acercado.

-Está bien, entonces tienen que dar un beso francés- Expreso Gilbert con una gigantesca sonrisa adornando su rostro, pero al recibir un codazo de parte de Roderich

-¡De ninguna manera!- grito Alfred, no quería que alguien besara a Arthur o lo besara a él, en especial cierto mono a lado suyo.

-Está bien…entonces un beso en la frente- propuso Antonio con una pequeña sonrisa

-Eso estaría bien- susurro Alfred dando un pequeño suspiro

-Si no…recibir un pequeño golpe-

-Eso está bien- sonrio el albino cogiendo una pequeña lata de atún vacía y dándole un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice. La pobre lata salio volando y todos pudieron notar como tenía una parte hundida…el lugar donde Gilbert habia golpeado. Ese hombre tenía una fuerza de temer.

-Creo que solo un beso…- se apresuró a decir Arthur al ver la abolladura en la dura lata de metal.

-Entonces comencemos- dijo el italiano girando la botella, la cual paro frente a Antonio

-¿Empiezo yo?- pregunto aun sin comprender bien, pero al ver el asentimiento de parte del italiano supo que estaba en lo cierto. Miro a todos los presentes, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles a todos, pero finalmente se decidió por uno.- Francis…

-¿Oui?- respondió el francés que hasta ese momento habia estado un poco distraído

-A parte de Meg, ¿Puedes amar a otra persona?- pregunto dejando al galo sorprendido, no se esperaba para nada esa pregunta. Analizo mucho la situación. No quería responder. Se levantó y se encamino hasta estar cerca del español- creo que por mucho tiempo he tenido el deseo de hacer esto- susurro acercándose al rostro del menor, ante la mirada divertida de los presentes

-¡Oye! Ni siquiera era una difícil- reclamo sonrojado cuando sintió el beso del francés en su mejilla, sonrojándose al instante al escuchar las risas de los demás, incluso de Lovino y Roderich. Francis fue nuevamente a su lugar y giro miro a los presentes sabiendo que era su turno, tenía que elegir a alguien

-Alfred- dijo algo serio. Él lo miro de reojo poniendo atención a sus palabras- si la persona que amas, sufre por tu culpa, ¿dejarías ir a esa persona?- pregunto mirando con sus penetrantes obres al menor. Arthur y Amelia sintieron en ese momento algo extraño removerse en su pecho, y voltearon a ver a Alfred, el cual lo medito algunos segundos con el ceño fruncido

-No- dijo decidido- no lo haría, no puedo hacerlo. Voy a aferrarme a esa persona y definitivamente hacerla feliz…no dejare que se vaya de mi lado nunca- sus palabras sonaban serias, todos lo sintieron en ese momento.- Ahora es mi turno así que escojo a…Arthur- miro al británico con nostalgia, recordando los tiempos anteriores.

-¿Si?- parpadeo seguidamente, sinceramente esperaba que lo eligiera y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía.

-La promesa que hicimos hace tiempo en aquel parque ¿es todavía valida?- pregunto buscando una respuesta en la mirada del menor, recordando aquel día hace mucho tiempo, ya cas meses.

"-Quiero que me prometas algo- dijo serio, Arthur le prestó atención -prométeme que si algo pasa… si algo te pasa me lo dirás- dijo agarrándolo de los hombros, todo ese tiempo, nunca habían visto cual iba a ser el verdadero enemigo de su relación. Arthur asintió levemente sonriendo un poco.- Otra cosa…

-¿Qué?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Prométeme que… que nunca nos vamos a separar por culpa de esa bruja, y que pase lo que pase, nunca te irás de mi lado- dijo seriamente, mirando al inglés a los ojos.

-No creo que te pueda prometer eso…- dijo en un suspiro desviando la mirada y después sonrió ladinamente al ver la cara enojada del mayor -Si había querido escapar tantas veces no era por culpa de tu madre, era por culpa tuya, idiota- dijo riéndose un poco.

-¡Oye! Tu...- reclamó enojado, luego se dio vuelta para irse enojado, mas algo lo detuvo.

-Te lo prometo…-"

-No- respondió mirándolo de reojo- la persona que hizo esa promesa y la persona que mantuvo esa promesa…ya no existen más, Alfred- lo miro con algo de tristeza, pero serio. Esa promesa…talvez nunca podría cumplirla. Alfred no lo miro, simplemente bajo la cabeza, sentía que una parte más dentro suyo se estaba rompiendo. Carraspeo un poco la garganta para salir de la tensión que los habia invadido a todos- Ahora es mi turno- sonrio ligeramente- Gilbert

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- pregunto asombrado de que el anglosajón lo escogiera.

-Si los del bf4 fueran chicas, y no tuvieras a Roderich ¿Con quién te quedarías?- dijo curioso con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le interesaría mucho esa respuesta, al igual que todos, ya que miraron a Gilbert esperando su respuesta

-Tengo muchas ganas de saber la respuesta- rio Lovino mirando con sorna al albino.

-¡Ni hablar! Ninguno de ellos, no quiero- dijo golpeando la mesa ligeramente con su puño para no romperla- Un Egoísta egocéntrico y engreído- señaló a Alfred- Un pervertido ermitaño que finge ser inocente- esta vez señalo a Francis- y un casanova mujeriego- por ultimo señalo a Antonio, al cual le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo al escucharlo- ¿Quieres que pase toda mi vida con personas así? ¡Ni loco! Preferiría que me manden a un convenio- declaro mirando con horror a sus compañeros

-¿Egoísta, egocéntrico y engreído?-

-¿Pervertido, ermitaño?-

-¿Casanova, mujeriego?-

La mirada afilada de los 3 chicos se dirigió a él, tenían un aura obscura.

Estaba en serios problemas.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

La limosina en la que iban paro en frente del lujoso hotel en el cual se hospedaba su prometida. Ambos bajaron del auto, sin decir una sola palabra en el trayecto.

-Bueno…he cumplido con tu capricho hoy- murmuro Alfred desviando la mirada de la canadiense.

-Gracias, este día fue muy divertido- sonrio inocente, sin saber si decir lo que quería o no.

-Me voy- escucho que decía el hombre, así que se apresuró a detenerlo de la manga del abrigo- ¿Qué pasa mono loco?- escucho que gruñía.

-Yo…quiero jugar una vez más…el juego de la verdad- susurro bajando la cabeza

-Eso termino hace ya mucho tiempo ¿Qué te pasa?- se quejó mirándola un tanto molesto por la actitud de la joven.

-Solo déjame hacerte una pregunta más…entre amor y amistad… ¿Qué elegirías?- pregunto decidida.

-Ambos…no puedo renunciar a ninguno- declaro firmemente y serio. No entendía a que venía la pregunta de la chica pero no podía renunciar a ninguno de los dos, no podía, jamás lo haría. – se eso es todo lo que tenías que decir me voy- mascullo dándose la vuelta para subir a su limosina, dejando allí a la chica completamente perpleja. Amelia bajo la mirada, sintió que algo en su interior se rompía…se estaba dando cuenta de que el estadounidense no sentía lo mismo que ella. Eso le dolía.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Al día siguiente

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Se levantó algo cansado, estaba durmiendo a lado de su hermano menor luego de la larga noche que habia tenido. Sintió el suelo temblar, mas no le dio mucha importancia por el cansancio que tenía, no se quería despertar aun.

-Arthur…el piso está temblando- escucho a su hermano algo sonámbulo, aun con los ojos cerrados, al igual que el mismo.

-Yo también estoy temblando…- murmuro sin querer abrir aun sus obres esmeralda

-¿Un terremoto?- susurro Peter abriendo los ojos y viendo a su alrededor, definitivamente el piso estaba temblando.

-Ni que estuviésemos en Japón- resto importancia, al sentir al piso temblar más fuerte abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama- ¡Es un terremoto!- ambos gritaron fuertemente y salieron corriendo de la casa para ver lo que pasaba, Arthur habia provocado que Adam se despierte de golpe y ahora el pequeño lloraba en sus brazos. Al salir pudo ver a un grupo de albañiles demoliendo partes del edificio con varios de sus instrumentos. Uno de los hombres al verlos salir se acercó a ellos algo enfadado.

-Oh, ustedes aún están aquí. Apúrense y empaquen sus cosas, salgan de este lugar- ordeno frunciendo el ceño- Esta mañana vamos a demoler el edificio-

-¿¡D-demoler!?- grito sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba- ¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Nosotros solo estamos haciendo lo que nos han ordenado, no nos han dado detalles de nada- explico el hombre algo cansado.

-¿Quién les dio las órdenes?- frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, no entendía quien sería capaz de mandar a destruir un lugar de un día para otro.

-No tenemos esa información, por favor, apresúrense y empaquen sus cosas, empezaremos en breve- grito enojado yéndose al lugar donde estaban sus demás hombres.

-Arthur… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto el menor preocupado, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Está bien. No te preocupes…- susurro atrayendo a su hermanito en un abrazo protector, mientras calmaba también a Adam- lo arreglaremos…no va a pasar nada…- miro a Peter intentando convencerlo, a pesar de que el mismo no lo creyera…nada estaba bien…lo sabía perfectamente.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Estaba arreglando su habitación algo cansado, les habia dicho a las sirvientas que el mismo ordenaría todo en su cuarto y que ellas solo arreglaran lo demás de su mansión. Y sí que estaba todo hecho un desastre. Desde que Lovino se habia ido no habia arreglado el cuarto, lo que vendrían a ser ya más de 4 semanas, casi un mes. En todo ese tiempo no habia arreglado nada, absolutamente nada.

Lanzo un suspiro mientras veía lo que habia bajo su cama. Solo un poco de libros, y ropa. Saco las cosas encontrándose allí con algo que no era suyo. Era un collar con la bandera italiana y el nombre "Lovino" gravado en la parte trasera en letras doradas. Una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro y puso el collar en su cuello, sintiendo que una extraña calidez lo invadía…como cuando habia conocido a esa persona de la que se habia enamorado cuando era pequeño.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Camino desganado tras su hermano que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, llevaba su maleta de viaje con no muchas cosas por el gigantesco aeropuerto de Washington. No habia tenido otra opción. El día anterior se habia alojado en casa de Lovino durante toda la noche, haciendo los trámites para comprar el boleto aéreo de su hermano para Londres. Habia gastado todos sus ahorros en aquel boleto, era temporada alta, así que todo era caro. Y ahora se encontraba allí. En el gran aeropuerto de Washington DC, acompañando a su hermano en aquel lugar.

-Bien…hasta aquí puedes pasar, ahora me toca irme solo- sonrio cogiendo el pasaje de la mano de su hermano, pero este no lo solto.- Arthur… ¿estas celoso verdad?- rio viendo la actitud del británico.- A partir de esta tarde voy a comer una gran cantidad de mariscos-

-Suertudo… vas a comer un montón de cosas y encima estarás con papa y mama…- mascullo mirando de reojo al menor con algo de recelo- ¿Debería ir también?

-¡NO!- casi grito Peter, sorprendido al mayor- de ninguna manera. ¿No dijiste que ibas a asistir a la universidad de BW school después de graduarte? Además tienes tu vida aquí. ¿A dónde planeas seguirme?- Arthur lanzo un suspiro y miro preocupado a su hermanito

-¿En verdad vas a estar bien?- pregunto en un susurro.

-No te preocupes, tu solo cuida a mi sobrino y asegúrate de vivir bien- sonrio infantilmente.- Me voy- cogió el boleto de la mano de su hermano cuando estaba desprevenido.- Good Bye Arthur, Adam- se despidió de las dos personas con las que habia pasado desde que sus padres se fueron. Le dolía, pero tenía que irse…no quería ser una carga más para su hermano. Se encamino a la dirección contraria de su hermano, pero se acordó de algo importante que tenía que decirle, así que se detuvo.- ¡Arthur!- grito para llamar la atención del mayor que estaba un poco lejos, enseguida noto la mirada triste de este, notando sus ojos vidriosos.

¿Mmm?- miro al pequeño esperando lo que le iba a decir.

¡Parece que a Alfred aun le gustas!- grito con una enorme sonrisa, viendo como enseguida las mejillas de su hermano se encendían de un leve rosado- el aun te ama, así que no te des por vencido ¡Fighting!- grito antes de irse corriendo de allí mientras llamaban a los pasajeros de su vuelo para abordar el avión. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Arthur. Ese niño nunca se detenía.

Camino fuera del lugar con su maleta en mano, y miro al cielo. Estaba despejado y el sol iluminaba el día. En unos minutos vio un avión partir de allí, elevándose hacia el aquel hermoso cielo celeste. Allí se iba su hermano…

Peter…- inconscientemente, las lágrimas había comenzado a caer por sus mejillas.

FIN

(fin del capitulo XD)

**ʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔ**

**Aquí termina este capitulo **** ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?**

**Rode ya va por el 8 mes de embarazo, y es sorpresa si va a ser niño o niña el bebe, pero tal vez pronto habrá alguien para acompañar a Adam :D Y si Rode va por los 8 meses de embarazo entonces Adam ya tiene 3 meses de nacido *w* **

**Ahora una pregunta ¿Qué opinan del mpreg spamano? Estaba pensando en ponerlo en el fic, quedaría muy lindoo~ w**

**La promesa de la que habla Alfred pasa en el capítulo 22 de My life in the new school, cuando ambos están en el parque.**

㈲9 **Asdfghjklñ también quería decirles que…estoy buscando Beta, no se si alguno o alguna de ustedes me pueda ayudar ;A;… Onegaii…**

**Espero que les haya gustado OwO **

**¿merezco reviews? **

㇧9**Hasta la pasta~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Honhonhon *3***

**Bonjour mes amis~**

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo un poco corto, pero lo escribi cuando tuve un ataque de inspiración gracias a la materia llamada "History" XDD es una de mis materias favoritas, y esto lo escibi mientras estaba en clases…bueno, la mayoría XDD**

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni el dorama de Boys Before Flowers me pertenecen**

**Advertencias: Arthur vestido seximente de mayordomo OwO – lo quería vestir de maid pero seria demasiado para el pobre-**

***w* aquí les dejo para que lean esta coshitaaaa**

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ **

¡Gracias a todos por haber asistido!- sonrio una chica de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabellos castaños hasta la cintura y ojos de color verde azulado. Ella era su profesora del curso de cerámica al que habia asistido por más d mes y medio. La chica empezó a recoger sus cosas y después se dio cuenta de que el único que no se habia ido era el italiano.

-Lovi… ¿vas a quedarte?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al menor.

-Eh…si, necesito hacer bien esta cosa- señalo a la taza que estaba haciendo, que parecía de todo menos lo que quería. La fémina rio ante aquello y revolvió los cabellos del italiano. En el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose se habían llevado muy bien

-Bueno Lovi, me voy, tengo que ir a una reunión con unas amigas- sonrio mirando con sus penetrantes ojos al chico.

-Está bien, Isabela- sonrio ligeramente parándose para despedirse de su maestra, y algo en especial capto su atención. Una pequeña pieza de rompecabezas hecha de cerámica que tenía grabada una palabra "juntos"- que lindo- susurro tocando aquella pieza con cuidado

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si…- - Isa, ¿me lo podrías prestar? Quisiera hacer algo como eso.

-Sí, pero ten cuidado de no perderla, es algo muy importante para mí- le entrego la pequeña pieza y salio del lugar despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa. Se sentó para seguir haciendo lo que anteriormente se habia dedicado a diseñar. Pasaron algunos minutos y empezó a moldear la arcilla con su muñeca, sin entender porque seguía sin estar como el quería.

-Haces mucha fuerza en la muñeca- rio el español acercándose y poniendo sus manos sobre las del menor, haciendo que se tense mas.- relájate, la cerámica es delicada, la debes tratar con amabilidad…

-¡Antonio!- grito asombrado al ver al hombre de cabellos castaños y obres verdes entrar al lugar en el cual recibía su curso de cerámica.

-Así que estas aprendiendo esto por mi ¿verdad?- pregunto coquetamente haciendo que el italiano se sonroje.

-C-cállate bastardo- mascullo molesto y avergonzado por el color carmín de sus mejillas.

-Estas haciendo un buen trabajo- una sonrisa surco su rostro al escucharlo, haciendo que se sienta orgulloso de cómo le iba quedando aquella figura. Antonio recorrió la habitación viendo con interés todas las cosas que esta contenía, y lo bien decorada que estaba. Su vista se fijó en un pequeño objeto cerca del italiano, al verlo, las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron y enseguida cogió aquella pieza de rompecabezas. Sus manos temblaban.- E-esto…- susurro exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada al menor.

-Ah…es un objeto único, y no parece tan difícil de hacer- sonrio ligeramente, más su sonrisa se borró un poco al ver la expresión del español. Estaba ¿enojado? No sabía porque, pero se parecía a aquel día de su desastrosa cita…le daba miedo.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- pregunto en un susurro, aun atónito.

-¿P-porque lo preguntas?- no sabía el porqué de la actitud del español, más se asustó más cuando lo vio lanzar con fuerza a la mesa aquella pieza que por suerte no se habia roto.- ¡Dime! ¿¡Donde lo conseguiste!?- grito furioso.

-De la profesora que enseña aquí- dijo en un susurro, tenía miedo de esa faceta del español. La odiaba.

Vio como el español salia de allí corriendo, dejándolo solo allí en ese lugar que ahora lo sentía frio. De repente una idea vino a su mente.

-Eso…es imposible- susurro atónito…talvez, Antonio e Isabela…

Ahora ya sabía porque no debió haberse ilusionado con un hombre así, talvez no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Antonio Fernández Carriedo. No sabía porque, pero las lágrimas habían comenzado a surcar su rostro. Se sentía débil….sentía que su corazón se habia roto una vez más por aquel hombre que amaba y al mismo tiempo odiaba.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Cubrió mejor la cabecita del bebe intentando de que el frio de la noche no llegue al pequeño. El cielo estaba nublado y obscuro. Definitivamente tenía mala suerte.

Caminaba por las calles llevando su maleta de equipaje donde llevaba algunas de sus cosas y de Adam. No sabía a donde ir…ahora si estaba solo en el mundo, y a pesar de saber bien que había personas que lo podían acoger, no quería ser una molestia. Tampoco podía llamar a nadie, ya que su teléfono se lo habia regalado a Peter para que se contacte con sus padres en Londres.

Vio el reloj de la iglesia que habia en la calle, ya eran las 9:30 pm. Sí que habia pasado mucho tiempo caminando, ya no sentía los pies. Miro a su bebe, el pequeño parecía estar temblando de frio. Debía encontrar rápido un lugar para dormir.

Entonces se acordó el único lugar un poco cálido donde se podría quedar…a pesar de ser arriesgado, pero por ese momento era lo único que podía conseguir. No habia comido en todo el día…no tenía nada de dinero que gastar, todo se lo habia dado a Peter en el viaje, para que les dé a sus padres. Se habia quedado con apenas un billete de 5 dólares, lo cual habia gastado en comida para Adam, y un agua. Con esa agua habia sobrevivido todo el día.

Bajo las gradas para ir al subterráneo, encontrándose allí con un montón de indigentes durmiendo o algunos borrachos y tirados por el piso. Dio un respingo e intento cubrir más a su bebe. Debía mantenerlo a salvo. Diviso a lo lejos un lugar vacío, aunque estaba algo sucio, pero se sentó allí a descansar un rato. No lo habia hecho en todo el día.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Ese lugar es mío!- escucho que gritaba un hombre que lo pasaba de alto por dos cabezas. Enseguida se levantó asustado y siguió buscando lugares vacíos, pero no habia ninguno. Salio de allí resignado, chocando con el ambiente helado del exterior. Solo tenía una opción más…

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Las páginas de ese cuaderno estaban en Blanco…la gran mayoría de estas desgastadas o manchadas. No sabía porque lo habia guardado todo ese tiempo en su habitación. Se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala y abrió el pequeño cuaderno, una foto cayo de allí. La recogió pudiendo ver claramente la imagen que esta mostraba. Era ella misma de joven…cuando se habia enamorado por primera vez. A su lado estaba ese hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos ámbar del cual perdidamente se habia enamorado…pero lamentablemente todo se acabó ese día…

Flashback-

Entro a la oficina de su madre, estaba furiosa. Lanzo unos documentos y fotos bruscamente sobre el escritorio de esa persona que se hacía llamar su madre a pesar de no serlo. La mujer al darse cuenta de que era lo que la menor puso en la mesa la miro de reojo y siguió con su trabajo

-Te dije que no te involucraras con un hombre como el… te lo advertí- hablo seriamente sin mirar a su hijastra.

-¿¡Sabes lo insultante que fue para el!?- reclamo enojada Elizabetha, con un gran nudo en su garganta.

-Le di dinero para que solucione sus problemas familiares y dejara en paz a mi familia ¿Qué tiene eso de insultante?- Mascullo mirando a la húngara con su mirada afilada.

-Esta es…la primera vez que desee algo- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, era la primera vez que lloraba frente a esa bruja- ¿No puedes dejarme solo esta vez?-

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Como esa clase de hombre puede ser tu deseo!? ¡Te dije bien que no debes jugar con ratas de alcantarilla! ¡Eres la heredera como presidenta!- grito parándose furiosa, era inaceptable que esa mocosa se enamore de un pobre ¡inaceptable! -y en vez de hacer lo que tienes que hacer como tal, andas revolcándote con personas sin clase social. ¡Ni creas que cederé un poco! Te vas a casar con Roderich Endelstein quieras o no.- grito golpeando la mesa.

-Ante mi…esa persona es la mejor, porque lo amo- dijo en un sollozo -Otros hombres sin importar quienes sean ¡No hacen ninguna diferencia para mí! Roderich… el hombre con el que me quieres comprometer, déjalo en paz…él tiene a alguien quien ama- no quería que su amigo la odie por separarle de la persona que él amaba, sabía muy bien que Roderich amaba a el amigo de su hermano.

-Patética…- mascullo mirando con asco a la joven de apenas 17 años frente suyo - casarse con un hombre por un amor que se va a ir acabando a travez de los años es patético ¡Esa no es una opción! A mí no me importa si ese tal Roderich ama a alguien o no-

-¡Mama!- grito reclamando a la mujer por aquellas palabras tan inhumanas…

-Sí, porque ahora soy tu madre, no puedo permitir tu estúpida apuesta de amor. Puedes hacer eso en tu próxima vida.- término sentándose para continuar con su trabajo, dando por terminado el asunto. Elizabetha salio azotando la puerta y ya afuera cayo de rodillas al piso…su vida estaba arruinada.

Fin del Flashback.-

Se limpió una pequeña lagrima que cayo mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos. Nunca más habia vuelto a ver a aquel hombre del cual se enamoró…lo perdió para siempre.

Cerró el cuaderno con la foto dentro y tomo su celular. Sabía a quién tenía que llamar…

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Tosió nuevamente. Su garganta le ardía. Para no contagiar su toz al bebe habia sacado el pequeño coche para llevarlo. Sentía que no podía caminar más. Todo le dolía, y se sentía débil. Jadeo un poco por el frio que hacía, pareciera que estaba a punto de nevar. Se habia quitado su abrigo para cubrir mejor a Adam y evitar que su pequeño retoño se enferme. Alzo a ver al frente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ya estaba llegando a su destino. No muy lejos logro divisar la clínica de Joseph. De repente todo empezó a verse borroso…hasta que no supo que más paso. Simplemente escucho los gritos de algunas personas y como todo se tornaba negro.

-¡Señor!-

-¿¡Qué le pasa señor!?- gritaban unas chicas que se acercaban a la escena preocupadas por el británico.

-¿¡Que debemos hacer!?- dijo una de está revisando el pulso cardiaco del inglés, no estaba nada bien. Mientras otra se acercaba a verificar que él bebe también estuviera bien. El teléfono del británico comenzó a sonar, haciendo que la chica lo tome y contesten la llamada apresurada.

-¿Hola? Este chico se ha desmayado, está junto a un bebe de apenas algunos meses…es una situación muy peligrosa

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Abrio los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar donde estaba. Se encontraba sobre ¿una cama? Estaba suave y cálida. Miro a su alrededor divisando allí a la húngara que lo miraba con preocupación, la chica llevaba a su bebe en brazos.

-Arthur… ¿estás bien?- pregunto la fémina preocupada enormemente por el menor.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, aun le ardía la garganta y seguía sin fuerzas en su cuerpo.

-Casi te metes en un gran problema. Te desmayaste en la calle y ¡encima estaba Adam contigo! ¿¡Cómo te puedes desmayar con un recién nacido del cual debes cuidar!?- reclamo un tanto enojada, mirando de reojo al bebe que dormía ahora en sus brazos. El pequeño se habia despertado a las 8 de la mañana, y habia pasado ya 4 horas cuidando del bebe, mientras esperaba a que Arthur despierte.

-Pero Elizabetha…tu como…- susurro sin poder creer la situación ¿Cómo se habia enterado?

-¿Qué hubiese sucedido si no te llamaba justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué eres tan imprudente?- le reclamo nuevamente esta vez bajando un poco el tono de su voz al ver el mal estado del menor.- Te pedí que me llamaras cuando las cosas vayan mal. ¿Ya no me consideras como tu hermana?- murmuro haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-No es eso…-

-Arthur… ¿algo malo sucedió?- vio como el menor asentía ligeramente, sin embargo sabía que no le iba a contar lo que habia sucedido, por eso mientras el menor dormía habia aprovechado buscando información.- Entonces, de ahora en adelante debes escuchar lo que te digo ¿Si?-

-Está bien…- susurro algo cansado, pero sonriendo un poco para que la chica no se preocupe.

-Entonces levántate y ve a bañarte y cambiarte de ropa.-

-Adam debe comer primero…-

-No te preocupes, ya le di de comer, lo bañe y todo…es idéntico a Alfred de pequeño, solo que Adam es más lindo y adorable.- rio acariciando los cabellos de bebe que la miraba entretenido

-S-si…- entro al baño que anteriormente Elizabetha ya habia preparado. La húngara se quedó en la habitación esperado mientras jugaba con él bebe que habia conquistado su corazón, ese pequeño era muy lindo y adorable. Solo esperaba que pronto nazca él bebe re Rode y Gilbo, para ayudarlos a cuidarlo o cuidarla. Rio ante sus ideas y después vio a Arthur salir ya de la ducha con la pijama que ella le habia dado, que habia pertenecido a Alfred cuando tenía 15 años, y aun así pareciera que le quedaba algo floja, pero por lo menos no tanto como las pijamas de Alfred ahora que ya tiene 20 años.

-Bien, Ahora vamos a comer, según los médicos tienes una enorme desnutrición- lo miro preocupada, notando lo delgado que estaba- Mientras tus padres estén lejos debes quedarte aquí ¿sí?- sonrio revolviendo los cabellos de su cuñado. Arthur iba a responder, pero entonces se acordó de quien era la casa en la que estaba…y precisamente esa era la persona que menos quería ver

-Eli…pero en esta casa…Al

Olvídate de Alfred, ¿no dijiste que me ibas a tratar como hermana mayor? Además el solo pasa en su habitación y para lo único que sale es para comer.- contesto con un ligero desinterés.

-Aun así…la presidenta-

-No te preocupes por la bruja…Estará fuera del país por un tiempo.- miro al británico con una sonrisa ladina-ya no tienes más preocupaciones ¿verdad?

-En embargo…esto es mucha amabilidad…- susurro bajando la cabeza, no le parecía justo.

-Por supuesto, así debe ser.- sonrio la húngara comiendo algunas tostadas.

-Pero también tengo una condición- dijo decidido, asombrando a la mayor con sus palabras.

-¿Condición?

-Si…no me gusta recibir cosas gratis- susurro desviando un poco la mirada-por dormir y comer en esta casa… por favor, déjame trabajar aquí- pidió sorprendiendo a Elizabetha y a sí mismo.

-¿¡Que!?

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Termino de coser y ajustar el pantalón negro de lino y entrego al menor el uniforme que los empleados de la casa usaban. Este consistía con el pantalón anteriormente nombrado, una camisa de seda blanda y un frac del mismo color que el pantalón, junto a un pequeño lazo en el cuello.

-Desde ahora serás un mayordomo de la casa, así que vístete rápido para ir con los demás para que te presentes.

-Siento curiosidad sobre algo….- susurro mirando de reojo a la húngara mientras daba de comer a su pequeño

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto sin mirarlo, pues estaba entretenida apagando la máquina de coser.

-¿Cuál es tu razón para ser tan amable conmigo? Alfred ya está comprometido y si la presidenta se entera que estás haciendo esto…

-¿En verdad eres tan curiosos?- lo miro con una sonrisa ladina y se levantó de su lugar.- Cámbiate y sal, te estaré esperando aquí afuera.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, ver a Arthur como mayordomo seria entretenido.

Arthur se puso su uniforme notando que este le quedaba a la perfección y era algo cómodo. Termino de arreglar el moño en su cuello y dejo a Adam dormido en la cuna que Elizabetha le habia instalado en la que sería su habitación.

Salio de allí y acompaño a la chica a el primer piso de la mansión, encontrándose allí con los sirvientes de la casa que estaban formados como si fueran militares. En la fila del frente estaban los mayordomos de la casa, eran 4 hombres en total y detrás de ellos estaban formadas 16 sirvientas. Eran muchas personas y encima había 3 chefs y una enfermera junto a un doctor

-A partir de hoy, este joven, Arthur Kirkland sera un nuevo mayordomo de la casa- presento la húngara al ver lo intimidado que se sentía el británico- Él es como mi hermanito, quería darle todo pero insistió en trabajar, así que cuiden de el- al ver que el menor no decía nada le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo-

-Ah…Yo me llamo Arthur Kirkland, encantado de conocerlos- hizo una pequeña reverencia algo tímido.

-Así que un chico nuevo…- vieron a una señora de aproximadamente unos 80 años entrar al lugar con una mirada afilada y autoritaria, que hizo que todos los sirvientes se pusieran rígidos al reconocerla. La anciana se acercó al británico y lo examino de pies a cabeza.

-Abuela, por favor cuida de el- sonrio la húngara soltando una pequeña risa ante el nerviosismo de Arthur.

-Si tú tienes que pedir por eso, es mejor que él se retire- miro con el ceño fruncido al menor.

-Abuela, sea amable con el- pidió evitando soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-No, no hay necesidad. Daré lo mejor de mí en este trabajo- se apresuró a decir Arthur, no quería que le tuvieran ningún trato especial ni nada solo por ser amigo de Elizabetha.

-Tu "mejor" no servirá- sentencio mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos- Perfección. En esta casa la perfección es un requisito. ¿Estás listo?- pregunto mirando al muchacho de reojo, el cual asintió levemente.- ¡no eres un niño, contesta como es debido! Di "Si, entiendo"- lo regaño en voz alta, haciendo que los demás sirvientes soltaran una pequeña risa poco disimulada.- ¡Debes decirlo confiada y claramente!- le grito seriamente.

-¡S-sí, entiendo!- dijo fuerte y claro, sintiéndose intimidado por aquella anciana.

-Tengo que regresar a Hungría por un tiempo ¿estarás bien solo?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí- contesto dando una ligera sonrisa para no preocupar a la chica.

-¡Tú, chico nuevo! ¿Por qué conversas en vez de trabajar?- reclamo molesta la mayor.- apúrate y ven

-Si, abuelita- sonrio un poco forzado mirando a la señora.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Abuelita"? ¿En qué momento me convertí en el abuelo de Arthur Kirkland?- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Entonces cómo debo llamarla?- pregunto parpadeando seguidamente.

-Si, señora- respondió con autoridad- nada de abuelita.- mascullo seriamente. Miro como el chico bajaba un poco la cabeza ante eso- ¿vas a seguir ahí parado como idiota? Date prisa si quieres aprender lo básico de un mayordomo, cada segundo es valioso-

-Si, señora- respondió un poco desganado mientras comenzaba a seguir a la mujer mayor. Talvez no fue muy buena idea pedir ese trabajo…

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Suspiro profundamente intentando relajar sus hombros. El trabajo lo estaba matando. Esa anciana podía ver hasta la última partícula de polvo y lo obligaba a limpiar todo nuevamente. Se habia pasado de esquina a esquina de la casa que parecía del tamaño de dos cuadras, era inmensa.

Habia sido un día realmente cansado. Se la habia pasado aprendiendo como limpiar aspirar muebles, todas las necesidades que tenía un amo, a limpiar obras de arte caras, y hasta como clasificar todos los vinos de la bodega, la cual era del porte de su anterior casa.

-Joven Kirkland, ven a acá- ordeno la mayor dirigiéndole a la cocina de la mansión, donde pudo reconocer a los chefs de la casa y un par de mayordomos- Ahora debes aprender a memorizar todo el menú de la casa, así que mira cómo se prepara primero, algunos mayordomos también cocinan- al escuchar eso un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Él era un desastre total en la cocina, y de seguro si lo ponían a cocinar nada saldría bien.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Alfred a su casa dando un portazo, estaba cansado. Habia pasado toda la tarde con esa mona loca que no se despegaba de el por ningún motivo.

-¡Tengo hambre!- grito enojado mientras lanzaba su chaqueta a una de sus sirvientas, la cual a duras penas la avanzo a coger con el miedo de que su amo la castigara si no habia bien su trabajo. Entro al comedor de mala gana siendo recibido por un par de chicas que comenzaban a servir pequeños aperitivos en la mesa. Cogió el periódico que estaba a su lado y comenzó a leerlo sin ánimos de mirar a nadie más.

Arthur al verlo comenzó a temblar notoriamente. Llevaba un plato con sopa en sus manos así que debía dejar de hacerlo o regaría todo. Se acercó con la cabeza gacha y dejo torpemente el plato en la mesa, haciendo que se golpee y suene, regando unas pocas gotas del líquido.

Frunció el ceño notoriamente ante ese ruido…inútiles. Todos sus sirvientes eran unos inútiles, no podían hacer nada bien. Más trato de ignorar aquel ruido y siguió leyendo sin mirar al causante.

Solto un pequeño suspiro al ver que Alfred no habia alzado a verlo.

-La cena de hoy consiste en una sopa de aceite de albahaca con…- maldición…se habia olvidado la palabra que seguía de los nervios. Trataba de hablar bajo para que Alfred no reconociera su voz- Len…len…- empezaba con len, estaba seguro…pero no se acordaba.

-¡Lentejas!- corrigió la anciana mirándolo algo molesta. Arthur suspiro algo cansado.

-Lentejas…- repitió mirando de reojo el ceño fruncido de Alfred…ahora sí que lo conocía como era en verdad. Se retiró rápidamente antes de que el estadounidense dejara el periódico a un lado y se escondió tras la abuela, tapando su rostro.

Cuando Alfred dejo a un lado el diario sintió que le daba un paro cardiaco al ver a la persona frente a él.

-¡Oh dios!- grito asombrado, agarrando con una mano su pecho para evitar que se saliera de su pecho-A-abuelita…- tartamudeo al ver a la mayor, quien fruncía ligeramente el ceño- Abuela ¿todavía estas viva?

-No Alfred, soy simplemente un holograma que vino a molestarte- rodo los ojos con sarcasmo ante la pregunta tan idiota de su nieto- No importa cuanto lo desees, se ve que no me puedo morir- lo miro dando un pequeño bufido

-N-no es eso lo que quise decir…es que… no te he visto en mucho tiempo- dijo aun tratando de asimilar que su abuela este parada en frente de el- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No fuiste de vacaciones a Francia?

-La casa es un completo desastre, no pude quedarme allá mientras en esta casa nada está en su lugar. Entre tanto…tu mayordomo ahora se hará cargo de los asuntos en Francia en mi nombre- suspiro poniendo sus manos torno a su cadera, con una mirada seria.- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

-N-no, por supuesto que no… después de todo puedo escoger a otro mayordomo- susurro un poco desinteresado. Tenía 4 en su casa, no habría problema en escoger otro para que sea su mayordomo personal. Miro a su abuela nuevamente notando al chico que parecía ser del mismo tamaño que la mayor y se escondía tras ella- ¿Quién es él? ¿Tu aprendiz?- solto una risa burlona- ¿de dónde sacaste un chico tan estúpido que ni siquiera puede memorizar el menú?- pregunto mientras comía su sopa, mirando con los ojos afilados a aquel hombre que le daba la espalda.

Arthur al escucharlo apretó los puños enojado. ¿! Ese estúpido se atrevía a llamarlo estúpido a el!? ¡Eso habia sido culpa de los nervios! ¡Malditos nervios!

-Se convirtió en mi aprendiz por una inesperada situación. Te lo presentare- sonrio ladinamente- Ven aquí- ordeno al ver que el chico habia dado unos pasos más lejos del lugar. Arthur retrocedió aun sin darse vuelta. No quería que Alfred lo viera. Ahora mismo deseaba lanzarse del quinto piso de la casa. Arthur cuando noto que Alfred regresaba sus ojos al plato de comida se volteo ligeramente.

-Un gusto conocerlo- dijo por mera cortesía, para luego darle la espalda nuevamente. Alfred pestañeo seguidamente. Ese chico estaba sacando su poca paciencia. Encima de que casi riega su sopa ahora le daba la espalda y le faltaba gravemente el respeto, sí que se encargaría de castigarlo más después.

-¡Míralo de frente!- ordeno la anciana algo enojada. –Voltea y saluda a tu amo, Alfred Jones.- ahora sí que deseaba lanzarse del quinto piso, caer a la piscina y morir ahogado. Se volteo sin tener más remedio y miro a Alfred enojado.

-Un gusto conocerlo, amo- mascullo sonrojado intentando sonreir un poco, pero no podía. Vio como Alfred se atrancaba con la comida al reconocerlo.

-¡A-Arthur!- grito sorprendido soltando su cuchara y haciendo que esta caiga al piso de mármol.

-Desde hoy…Arthur Kirkland sera el mayordomo personal de Alfred Jones- en ese momento se sintió desfallecer. Ahora si ¡Trágame maldita tierra!

-¿¡Mi ma-mayordomo personal!?- grito asombrado, para que después una sonrisa ladina se formara en su rostro… definitivamente disfrutaría de eso.

**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ **

**¿Qué les parecio? **

**Fue un capitulo cortito en realidad, pero quería poner algo comico al final de este capitulo, y no terminar como en los otros que por lo general son drama o suspenso. **

**Y ahora Arthur sera el mayordomo personal de Alfred, wajaja**

**La abuela de Alfred tiene complejo de Rivaille (de shingeki no kyojin) XDDD.**

**¿merezco reviews? *w***

**Hasta la pasta~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holi Boli *w* **

**Este capítulo me salio algo larguito, kesesese. Pero finalmente aquí se los traigo XD.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el anterior capítulo, sus reviews me inspiran OwO y por eso, he decidido meter Mpreg spamano en el fic, para las amantes de esta pareja.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama y tampoco es mío del dorama Boys Before Flowers.**

**Advertencias: Aparición de nuevos personajes. OwO creo que solo eso…**

**A leer *o***

**Dejen reviews, w**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Ya habia pasado más de una hora persiguiendo de un lado a otro a la abuela del estadounidense, pidiendo una y otra vez lo mismo, rogándolo con su vida.

-Por favor…hare lo que sea pero no me haga ser el mayordomo de Alfred- rogo desesperada. Finalmente luego de una hora persiguiéndola la mayor paro y se volteo a mirarlo seriamente.

-¿Cómo que Alfred? No importa que relación tengan afuera, aquí adentro él es tu amo, el joven amo Alfred- le regaño severamente

-Si…si… aun así…como se lo decía, por favor reconsidere esta situación con el joven amo- rogo juntando ambas palmas de sus manos.

-¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te enseñe? Mocoso…- gruño mirándolo de reojo- no importa lo que tú quieras, si trabajas aquí debes seguir lo que se te dice. Ya deja de quejarte, no lo reconsiderare. Ahora ve a hacer lo que quieras, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- murmuro viendo que ya no habia mucho que hacer, los demás sirvientes se encargarían de la limpieza, Arthur solo era encargado del joven amo de la mansión. Escucho como el menor daba un pequeño bufido y se iba enojado. No entendía por qué no quería ser el mayordomo de su nieto…se suponía que ese trabajo era como un honor para todos los empleados de la casa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Entro a su habitación enojado y se quitó el frac que traía puesto, lanzándolo sobre un pequeño sillón que habia en la habitación. Fue hasta su bebe, viendo que el pequeño estaba despierto y scone estaba acompañándolo al pie de la cuna. No sabía cómo diablos el gatita habia aparecido allí, pero se aliviaba de verlo desde que se cambió a la mansión de Alfred.

-No debí haber venido ¿verdad?- pregunto a la nada mientras alzaba a su bebe en brazos, acurrucándolo contra su pecho.- ¿estará bien que me vaya ahora?- sintió un fuerte jalón en sus cabellos. Adam le habia jalado. Ese niño se habia vuelto fuerte en esos tres meses desde su nacimiento.

Pensó en las palabras que le habia dicho Elizabetha… no se podía ir… o si no ella se sentiría herida, no quería herir a una de las pocas personas que lo apoyaban. Suspiro acunando a su bebe.

-Te cuidaron bien ¿hoy?- pregunto acariciando los cabellos rubios del pequeño, el cual rio ante el comentario. Una de sus preocupaciones al trabajar habia sido que no podría cuidar de Adam, pero Eli habia encargado a alguna de las sirvientas que cuidaran a Adam si no estaba Arthur allí. Bueno…no es que tuviera mucho que hacer. La abuela le habia dicho que solo se encargaría de despertar a Alfred por la mañana y servirle el desayuno, después de que se fuera ordenar su cuarto y el estudio, para después en la tarde y la cena acompañarlo a la comida.

-Arthur Kirkland- escucho su nombre por un pequeño radio transmisor que tenía en la habitación, se lo habían entregado para las ordenes que le iba a dar el americano, para que lo llevara a cualquier lado. – Mayordomo personal de Alfred Jones, respóndeme Ahora- escucho que exigía el mayor. Enojado y con el ceño fruncido cogió el aparato.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruño de mal humor.

-Repórtate en mi cuarto de inmediato. Es una orden- escucho como el mayor soltaba una pequeña risa para después apagar la conversación.

-¿Qué? Este hombre realmente…-susurro frustrado. Dejo a Adam en la cuna, el pequeño habia caído dormido por suerte.

Salio de la habitación poniéndose el frac nuevamente y caminando hacia el cuarto de Alfred, que quedaba en el ala oeste de la mansión.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

38…38…40…41….

Contaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Paro de contar al ver como el británico entraba a su habitación de mal humor. Sí que debía corregir ese comportamiento de su pequeño mayordomo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que haces?- pregunto enojado, encarando al mayor con el ceño fruncido.

-Te tomo 7 minutos llegar hasta aquí… la próxima vez llega en 1 minuto- le reclamo con una sonrisa ladina, cruzandose de piernas en el sofá de cuero.

-¿¡Qué!? Oye, tú en serio…- iba a reclamar, pero fue interrumpido por el americano nuevamente

-Ahora mismo ordeno a mi mayordomo Arthur que me traiga 2 hamburguesas- rio divertido. El menor lo miro furioso, odiaba que Alfred lo tratara así.

-¡No quiero!- grito apretando los puños- sabes que hago esto solo por tu hermana-

-Quiero mis hamburguesas en 20 minutos, o tendré que castigarte- ignoro las palabras del inglés, repitiendo su orden seriamente

-¡No quiero!- grito nuevamente, aun mas enojado que antes, si eso era posible.- Alfred… ¿en verdad quieres morir?- gruño. Alfred simplemente le observo, sabía que iba a pasar.

-¿¡A quien crees que le estás hablando tan informalmente!?- Arthur escucho esa voz y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Resignado lanzo un suspiro intentando relajarse.

-Si…amo- dijo haciendo una reverencia de mala gana y salio allí sin ver a la anciana, la cual sabía que lo miraba enojada.

Cuando Arthur cerró la puerta Alfred lanzo una pequeña risa y sonrio alzando su pulgar.

-Bien hecho, abuelita- rio disfrutando del momento

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vio como el chef de la casa terminaba de poner dos platos con las hamburguesas y un poco de papas fritas en la bandeja de plata. Ya habían pasado 12 minutos desde que se fue del cuarto de Alfred. El chef se retiró al dejar listos los platillos, obviamente, el pobre habia tenido un pequeño descanso y después Alfred llegaba con otra orden de comida…comprendía al pobre señor. Suspiro y cogió la bandeja, escuchando algunos murmullos a sus espaldas…sabia a que se debía. Las sirvientas lo miraban con envidia y murmuraban cosas sobre él. Más las ignoro. No tenía tiempo para andar pensando en eso.

Salio y subió a la habitación de Alfred, justo a tiempo, ya mismo pasaban los 20 minutos. Entro y dejo la bandeja bruscamente en la mesita de la sala del estadounidense, el cual sonrio alegremente al ver la comida.

-¿Satisfecho?- pregunto enojado, mirándolo de reojo. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero el otro lo detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto, pero parecía más un reclamo.

-¿¡Que es lo que quie…- dejo de gritar y bajo su voz, tal vez la abuela podría aparecer nuevamente- ¿Qué es lo que desea ahora, señor?- pregunto apretando los dientes.

-Hiciste bien tu trabajo, así que toma- sonrio entregándole el plato con la otra hamburguesa- come algo, estas flaquito, más te vale que Adam no este así-

-¿Cómo que más te vale? Es mi hijo- reclamo sosteniendo el plato entre sus manos, mirando de reojo aquella grasosa comida.

-Es mío también, así no quieras- dijo algo desinteresado mientras comía su hamburguesa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me gustan las hamburguesas…no la comeré, amo- mascullo dejando la comida en la mesa.

-Entonces solo siéntate en el sofá que te indique- Alfred suspiro. El menor se sentó resignado, sintiendo como si estuviese hecho solo de algodón…era tan cómodo.- hay un botón a un lado, presiónalo- sonrio al ver que él le hacía caso. En seguida al presionar el botón los pies del británico fueron alzados.- es un sofá que sirve como cama, es reclinable- sonrio infantilmente

-¡Tu!...digo…amo- lo miro de reojo, no entendía la situación - ¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer?

-Esa silla es muy incómoda, la estoy probando, así que solo siéntate y haz lo que te digo- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro al ver los ojos del americano, se mostraba amable y veía el amor a travez de ellos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que es incómodo? Idiota…es tan cómodo que me gustaría dormir aquí- susurro muy bajito, que ni el mismo se pudo escuchar. Estaba con sueño.

Alfred dejo a un lado los dos platos vacíos, se habia comido ambas hamburguesas como si no hubiera mañana, habían estado realmente deliciosas. Miro al británico. Estaba dormido.

Se acercó a él y lo cubrió con una mantita para que no tuviera frio. Se veía realmente adorable…tanto que se habia quedado contemplándolo con una pequeña sonrisa de ternura en su rostro.

Mientras que algunas sirvientas de la casa veían la escena envidiosas por la puerta ligeramente ente abierta, susurrando quejas producto de la envidia de aquella escena, de que aquel chico estuviese con el amo que habían deseado por años. Sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles todo el cuerpo al ver a su lado a la anciana Jones, la cual parecía enfadada. Todas las chicas se retiraron casi corriendo de allí, dejándole libre la vista a la mayor. Y la escena que vio le saco una pequeña sonrisa.

Su nieto estaba arropando mejor al británico, y revolviendo ligeramente los cabellos rubios, con cariño en sus movimientos… se notaba a lenguas que su pequeño Alfred estaba enamorado perdidamente de aquel muchacho.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Se acurruco mejor entre las sabanas, se sentía bien estar allí, era cálido y el sol iluminaba su rostro. No quería levantarse…aún estaba con sueño

-¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Cómo puedes seguir dormido? Mocoso perezoso- se levantó de golpe, sentándose en la cama al escuchar esa voz. Allí frente a él estaba la abuela…estaba en su habitación. Eso significa…habia visto ya a Adam.

La mayor miro de reojo al bebe en la cuna y volvió su mirada al británico.- Rápido, ve a la habitación de tu amo, Alfred- le ordeno dando media vuelta para irse de allí.

-¿Tan temprano?- se quejó lanzando un pequeño bostezo, si mal no calculaba recién debían ser las 7 de la mañana… o tal vez un poco más temprano, claro que antes se levantaba más temprano…pero por alguna razón se sentía más cansado últimamente. Cuando la mayor salio del cuarto se levantó a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Salio al ver que Adam seguía dormido y fue casi corriendo al cuarto de Alfred, notando que fuera de este estaban 3 chicas que parecían preocupadas y angustiadas, a punto de llorar.

-¡Sal de aquí rápido si no quieres que te mande a patadas, inútil!- escucho ese grito proviniendo del interior del cuarto- ¡Si vuelves a intentar despertarme te despediré!- al momento vio como una joven chica salia llorando de la habitación, y se reunía con sus demás compañeras que empezaron a llorar también. Todas habían intentado levantar a su amo, y ninguna lo logro. Arthur apretó los puños fuertemente…estaba en verdad enojado ¿¡cómo diablos se le ocurría al americano tratar a aquellas pobres damas así!?

Entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza dejando a las chicas sorprendidas por su determinación. Avanzo hasta donde estaba Alfred durmiendo, boca abajo con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas.

-Amo Alfred Jones ¿no cree que es hora de levantarse?- pregunto despacio, fingiendo dulzura en su voz, a pesar de que tenía ganas de ahorcarlo ahí mismo

-Agh… ¿no te dije que te despediría si me intentabas levantar de nuevo?- mascullo cansado, sin ver a la persona que estaba allí- ¿¡Quieres morir!?- grito enfadado lanzando la grande y pesada almohada, dándole justo en la cara al británico, el cual trastabillo un poco para no caer al piso por el golpe. Eso lo enfado aún más…ahora si Alfred lamentaría vivir.

-Alfred Jones, levántate antes de que te golpee- advirtió entre dientes, mirando al mayor con el ceño fruncido.- ¿¡Cuánta gente tiene que arriesgar su trabajo para levantarte!? ¡Eres un maldito idiota, bastardo!- grito cogiendo la cabellera del mayor y jalando su mechón anti gravedad con fuerza, haciendo que el americano se levante de golpe, adolorido.

-¡Arthur!- grito adolorido, sobándose su cabeza, le habia dado justo en su punto débil. Tenía ganas de matar al menor, pero intento calmar su ira- está bien…está bien…me levantare. ¡Ya me estoy levantando!- adolorido se paró de la cama, mirando al inglés resentido.

-Ve y discúlpate con ellas- amenazo con un aura negra rodeándolo. Alfred se resignó a lanzar un suspiro…sabía que su Arthie enojado era peor que un demonio. Se puso una bata sobre el pijama y salio de la habitación seguido por el de ojos esmeraldas.

Al salir vio como las chicas se ponían estáticas, con miedo y le hacían una reverencia. Se quedó callado, su orgullo no le permitía pedir disculpas por eso, sin embargo al recibir un codazo de parte del menor acallo un gemido y miro a las chicas.

-A-acerca de despedirlas… me retracto…

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todas al unísono, para después comenzar a agradecer a su amo, diciéndole miles de gracias reiteradas veces.

-¿Satisfecho?- suspiro profundamente y entro a su habitación irritado, dejando allí a Arthur, el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo no se la pasaría tan mal en la mansión.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Entro al lugar con una ligera sonrisa…al fin habia descubierto su paradero, lo cual causaba una sensación de paz en su interior. Quería verla. Quería ver a la mujer que tanto habia buscado hace pocos años. Al pasar la vio. Estaba allí. Era ella definitivamente.

Sus rasgos finos, esos ojos verde azulado, su cabello castaño y ondulado, y su piel ligeramente bronceada…no habia cambiado en nada.

La muchacha se encontraba arreglando el estudio donde daba clases de cerámica, limpiando las mesas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Isa…- llamo la atención de la mujer, la cual volteo a verlo sorprendida, y en seguida retrocedió unos pasos.

-Antonio…. Como es que tu…- susurro sorprendida, sin creer que aquel hombre este frente suyo.

-Solía ser yo el que se escondía en el juego, por lo que nunca tuve que buscar- dijo de manera nostálgica, recordado los viejos tiempos cuando jugaban a las escondidas de pequeños. Se acercó más a la fémina, que estaba en shock, mirándolo asombrada- Fue muy difícil… Isabela- bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo durante algunos segundos- Estaba a punto de rendirme en el juego…

-Antonio…- susurro mirándolo preocupada, haciendo que ese sentimiento en su interior crezca cuando sintió una caricia en su rostro de parte del español. Ambos estaban tan sumidos en aquel encuentro, que no se dieron cuenta que en la puerta del lugar, estaba Lovino viendo la escena con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y una mano reposaba en su vientre…lo que habia temido era cierto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Parecían dos almas en pena…bueno, se podría decir que lo eran.

-¿Cómo es que nada nos sale bien?- susurro el inglés mirando al techo algo perdido.

-¿Qué crees que es peor? ¿Trabajar de mayordomo personal de tu ex novio y padre de tu hijo o accidentalmente poner al hombre que te gusta y a su primer amor juntos tan pronto como reuniste el valor para declararte y justo cuando descubres que estas embarazado de ese hombre?- gruño cruzandose de brazos, toda esa situación le habia caído como un balde de agua helada.

-Creo que el solo hecho de comparar ambas situaciones es triste- susurro mirando de reojo al italiano, hace ayer se habia enterado de la noticia de que estaba embarazado, y parecía que la vida no se llevaba bien con ninguno de los dos. Suspiraron nuevamente…la vida era un asco para los dos. Arthur volteo a ver a su bebe, estaba jugando con sus manos en el cochecito que estaba a su lado, el pequeño parecía muy entretenido disfrutando de su pequeño mundo.

Escucharon la puerta del restaurante abrirse y ambos se levantaron para atender a la persona que acababa de llegar.

-¿¡Amelia!?- dijeron ambos al unísono sorprendidos.

-¡Arthur! ¿Te volviste a mudar? Pase por tu antigua casa y no quedaba ni un pedazo de ella- reclamo preocupada- ¿A dónde te fuiste? ¡Hagamos otra fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Te llevare cosas ricas para comer!- sonrio entusiasmada, sin notar el nerviosismo del británico ante su pregunta- dime… ¿Dónde es?

-En mi casa…se está quedando en mi casa- se apresuró a encubrirlo el italiano.- Estoy compartiendo mi cuarto con Arthur, así que no creo que podamos hacer una fiesta como la otra vez, ya que mi hermano y su novio deben estar allí- dijo con una mueca de disgusto al mencionar al novio de su hermano. Feliciano siempre invitaba a ese macho patatas ricachón a su casa de pobres… ¿¡Por qué no podía el irse a la casa del alemán!?- por eso no te invitamos…estábamos ocupados.

-Oh, ya veo. Me alegra que estés con Lovi- sonrio felizmente.- entonces ¿me podrían dar una sopa de pollo y verduras para llevar? Alfred está enfermo y quiero ir a verlo- Arthur parpadeo seguidamente al escucharla

-¿Enfermo? Pero él estaba bien en la Ma…- no pudo continuar, ya que Lovino tapo su boca para evitar que dijera eso, que seguramente lo delataría.

-¿Qué dijiste, Arthie?- pregunto la fémina sin haber escuchado bien.

-N-nada, no fue nada- sonrio el italiano.

-Arthur ¿no crees que ya es hora de que vayas a la clínica?- ambos se empezaron a reír nerviosamente…por poco y soltaban el secreto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Estaba ya en la clínica de Joseph para la revisión médica mensual de Adam.

Ahora su pequeño se encontraba acostado en una camilla para bebes mientras el doctor revisaba sus pulmones y su respiración.

-Está muy bien…su respiración es buena- sonrio ligeramente.- va creciendo rápido, aun lo recuerdo cuando recién nació, era una cosita que podía caber en mi mano- rio mirando al británico, quien cargaba a su bebe contra su pecho, acurrucándolo para que se duerma- a pesar de nacer tan pronto, es muy saludable…. Ahora sal afuera a atender en la sala de esperas- Arthur solto un pequeño suspiro y salio con su pequeño en brazos, para dejarlo en el cochecito y atender en la sala de esperas de la clínica.

Les sirvió un té a todos los presentes para y después regreso al consultorio del anciano. Toco la puerta ligeramente sin escuchar respuestas. Lo único que escucho y lo alarmo fue el sonido de algo rompiéndose en el interior de la habitación. Entro rápidamente y encontró allí al mayor en el piso, sobándose con fuerza el pecho, tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-¡Abuelo!- corrió a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, no entendía que pasaba. ¿Por qué se habia puesto así? Era como la vez en la que Francis habia salido corriendo…pero esta vez el dolor parecía ser peor.

-E-estoy bien, mocoso…conozco mi enfermedad- susurro liberándose del agarre del británico con algo de dolor aun. Alzo a ver al menor, tenía una cara de preocupación que no le agrado para nada.- no tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien- reitero mientras cogía un paquete de pastillas y tomaba unas dos, pasándolas por su garganta gracias a un poco de agua le habia dado el menor.

-Usted no está bien ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no estaba aquí? Ya ha pasado esto dos veces- reclamo un tanto molesto- no puedo dejarlo de esta manera, no puede estar viviendo solo

-Acaso… ¿¡piensas mandarme a un asilo!?- pregunto exaltado.

-Sí, eso hare…- susurro desviando la mirada.

-Maldito mocoso…niño mal agradecido…- mascullo enojado por la idea del británico. Ni loco él pensaba irse a un asilo. ¡Ni loco!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Francis!- volteo a ver notando como el británico se acercaba con dos maletas de viaje en sus manos, mientras cargaba a Adam en su mochila porta bebes.

-¿Q-que haces aquí, petit?- pregunto sorprendido. Anteriormente estaba caminando por su casa, dando un recorrido sin saber que más hacer, con una copa de vino en su mano. Nuevamente se le habia olvidado cerrar la puerta de entrada. Miro con curiosidad las maletas que llevaba el menor.- ¿Qué es todo eso?- señalo las maletas que el menor dejo en el piso.

-Es para mudarse de casa- sonrio ligeramente- ¿tienes alguna habitación libre?- pregunto mirando al mayor con una sonrisa, no muy habitual en él.

-Si…en el segundo piso hay algunas habitaciones libres…- susurro sorprendido aun de la extraña aparición del menor.

-¡Apúrese viniendo acá!- escucho que el menor le gritaba a una persona que no podía ver aun. Así que Arthur no se iba a quedar…si no otra persona…

Al ver de quien se trataba sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-Ya voy, gruñón- escucho que decía el anciano a medida que entraba a la casa, con un pequeño maletín en sus manos. Entonces ambos se encontraron…

La mirada de ambos franceses se dilataron, mirando sorprendidos al contrario…nunca esperaron encontrarse en esa situación.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alfred miro todo el lugar algo molesto. Él no estaba allí.

Las sirvientas pusieron la comida en la mesa para los 3 hombres que se encontraban en la casa.

-¿Por qué no veo a mi mayordomo personal aquí?- pregunto algo molesto con la situación.

-Hoy es sábado, Alfred- aclaro su abuela mirando al rubio.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pestañeo seguidamente sin entender.

-Pues, cuando la señorita Elizabetha contrato al señor Ar…- se calló al escuchar a su nieto toser y darle una seña para que no dijera el nombre de su mayordomo- cuando la señorita Elizabetha contrato a su mayordomo, el contrato solo requería que él trabaje los 5 días ente semana, y tiene libre el sábado y domingo debido a su trabajo y el estudio- informo mirando al estadounidense.

-¿Mayordomo personal? Kesesese y encima contratado por Eli, de seguro debe ser guapo ¿ya te acostaste con él?- rio Gilbert ruidosamente, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Roderich

-Cállate, indecente- mascullo el austriaco enfadado, pero después se calló al sentir una fuerte patadita de su bebe, últimamente le dolía mucho cuando pateaba…sabía que ya mismo le tocaría dar a luz… no faltaba mucho. Eso le alegraba y a la vez le preocupaba.

-P-por supuesto que no… no es que haga eso con todos mis sirvientes- mascullo sonrojado y algo avergonzado por las palabras del alemán.- ¿¡y como es que ese chico solo trabaja 5 días!?

-Señor…la señorita Amelia está aquí- aviso uno de los mayordomos de la casa asomándose por el comedor, mientras tras el venia Amelia con una enorme sonrisa. La chica se sentó a lado de su prometido.

-Mi pequeño Alfie ¿te duele? ¿Debería cuidarte hasta que te sanes?- pregunto tocando la frente del menor, sintiendo que no tenía mucha fiebre, más bien, parecía carecer de ella.

-¿Estas enfermo?- pregunto riendo el albino al ver al americano negar con la cabeza, definitivamente habia mentido a aquella mujer.

-Toma- sonrio la canadiense entregándole la sopa de pollo y verduras al menor con una sonrisa.

-No quiero…- mascullo desviando la mirada.

-Apura, o si no te daré de comer yo- rio divertida, mientras cogía una cuchara se la entregaba al americano, el cual la rechazo rotundamente. Pero aun así Amelia insistía. La abuela suspiro profundamente…definitivamente esa chica no le caía nada bien…la odiaba.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cogió las camisas que habia doblado y las guardo en el armario que. Con eso ya terminaba todo. Suspiro y miro el lugar detenidamente. Se veía bien. El mismo se habia encargado de ordenar la ropa y la habitación para el mayor; el cual por cierto lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

-Venga, siéntese- sonrio cogiendo la mano del anciano y llevándolo a un pequeño sofá que habia en una de las esquinas del cuarto, desde donde se podía ver perfectamente toda la habitación. – Esta es su casa ahora- dijo mirando toda su decoración algo orgulloso, el cuarto habia quedado bien organizado.

-¡TU!- grito enojado mirando al muchacho que simplemente lo miro con una ligera sonrisa-¿Qué clase de persona hace esto de repente?- reclamo dando un pequeño bufido- Él y yo necesitamos tiempo para preparar nuestros corazones y mentes…- susurro desviando la mirada, aun le aterraba un poco estar con su nieto.

-Ya lo han hecho por 15 años… ¿no es eso suficiente?- pregunto suspirando profundamente, el mayor bajo la cabeza, clavando su mirada en el suelo- también…si no me escucha, podría contarle todo a Francis…

-¿¡Acerca de que!?- miro sorprendido y enojado al menor, que miraba al techo algo desinteresado.

-Pues… que está enfermo- declaro mirando de reojo al abuelo- ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿O no?- se preguntó a si mismo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mírate nada mas ¿de dónde aprendiste esas malas cosas? Sobornar a las personas no está bien…espero que el pobre Adam no aprenda eso- mascullo mirando al pobre bebe, que yacía dormido profundamente.

-Ya le habia dicho que tengo una buena habilidad para negociar- Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo. – Buenas noches- sonrio mientras se paraba de su lugar

-Oye Arthur…- llamo un poco temeroso

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que él pueda perdonarme?- susurro inseguro, bajando la cabeza algo triste.

-Francis…él es una buena persona…siempre que me metía en problemas el me ayudaba, en verdad es un buen chico. Por eso, creo que lo podrá perdonar.- sonrio ligeramente al recordar los viejos tiempos en el colegio- Además ¿de qué está asustado? Usted es su abuelo. Si el wine bastard no le escucha solo dele un buen golpe- el mayor se rio ante las palabras del chico, sí que sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando.- buenas noches, ahora si me tengo que ir- sonrio dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Bajo al primer piso y salio de la casa, viendo como a unos metros estaba Francis frente a la piscina, estaba cruzado de brazos y parecía enojado

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- pregunto sin mirar al británico, simplemente sintiendo su presencia.

-Tú y tu abuelo necesitan una familia. Todo lo que hice, fue ayudarles a encontrarla- se acercó al mayor, parándose a su lado mirando el agua de color celeste, iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna y las luces que rodeaban el jardín.

-Arthur Kirkland, yo aún no estoy…- miro al británico, solo cuando estaba de verdad molesto lo llamaba por su nombre completo.

-¿No estás listo para esto?- pregunto sin mirarlo, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en cielo, a pesar de ser ya tarde, las estrellas lo iluminaban, haciendo que se vea de un hermoso azul. Solto una pequeña risa y miro al francés, estaba enojado, lo sabía- El abuelo dijo lo mismo- el galo se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.- Para algo así ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para estar preparado? ¿No es eso algo inútil?- vio como el mayor bajaba la mirada- tú lo has dicho antes… Es imposible conocer a alguien por completo. Pero, por lo menos puedes conocer qué tipo de persona es él o ella- alzo a verlo sorprendido por sus palabras- El Francis que yo conozco…Aun ama y extraña a su abuelo. Así que es capaz de perdonarlo- suspiro dándose media vuelta, dándole la espalda al mayor- Solo…intenta abrir tu corazón…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ente a su habitación exhausto y dejo con cuidado a Adam en su cuna, sin despertarlo. Se lanzó a la cama y dio un largo suspiro.

Estaba cansado…muy cansado. Cerró sus ojos para intentar relajarse un poco, pero una irritante voz lo despertó.

-Arthur…contéstame Arthur- escucho esa voz a travez del radio transmisor, era Alfred.- ¿no crees que estas un poco ausente solo porque tenías el día libre? ¿Aún no estás en casa?- solto un pequeño gruñido y cogió con violencia el pobre aparato.

-¿¡Que!?- grito enfadado, odiaba que lo molestar hasta en sus días libres.- lamento informarte que hoy no soy ni tu mayordomo ni nada, este día no trabajo- gruño secamente.

-Date prisa y ven a mi habitación ahora- ordeno el mayor por el transmisor.

-Empiezo el lunes a las 6 en punto. Llámame entonces- mascullo dejando bruscamente el objeto en su mesita de noche

-Te voy a pagar por horas extra- se apresuró a decir el estadounidense

-Está bien… pero más te vale que no sea para nada pervertido- advirtió apagando el radio transmisor y levantándose de la cama. Un nuevo suspiro salio desde el fondo de su alma. ¿Por qué nunca lo dejaban descansar en paz?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ento a la habitación encontrándose allí con Alfred, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos algo molesto por su demora.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres nuevamente tus hamburguesas o que te traiga algo de comer?-pregunto algo desinteresado, más se asustó al sentir el fuerte agarre del mayor en su muñeca.

-Ven- dijo seriamente jalándole al interior de la habitación y después sintió como lo tiraba en el sillón de la sala de cine.

-¿Q-que se supone que haces?- pregunto sonrojado, al ver que el mayor se sentaba a lado suyo.

-Solo espera un minuto y siéntate- suspiro cogiendo el control del proyector y encendiéndolo para luego apagar las luces de la habitación con el mismo control

-¿Qué es esto?- mascullo algo enojado, sin entender la situación

-Shh…ya va a empezar- a los pocos segundos vio como la película comenzaba. "The ring" ese era el título de la película de nacionalidad japonesa, alguna vez la habia escuchado cuando estaba en la casa de Kiku. Vio de reojo como el mayor temblaba del miedo y cuando pasaban algunas escenas cerraba los ojos para no ver. ¿Por qué diablos se ponía a ver algo que le daba miedo? Y encima… ¿Por qué rayos lo llamaba para que le acompañe a ver una película de terror?

Suspiro una vez más y se cruzó de brazos poniendo atención a la película, no la habia visto anteriormente. La película estaba ambientada en un escenario antiguo, algo típico en el género. Todo iba bien, hasta que de repente en la pantalla asomo la cara de un fantasma terrorífico.

-¡KYAA!- grito el americano dando un saltito sobre el sillón y abrazándose al británico, el cual sin darse cuenta, producto del susto de la escena también se habia abrazado al mayor… una situación muy incómoda.

Ambos al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho se sonrojaron fuertemente…nunca se habían esperado verse en esa situación ¡Jamás!

Sus obres verdes se abrieron como platos. Sentía unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos. Alfred lo estaba besando… ¡lo estaba besando en la boca!

-¡A-Alfred!- reclamo cuando el mayor se separó de él, intento forcejar para zafarse del agarre en sus muñecas, pero sabía que el otro era más fuerte. Miro al estadunidense enfadado, notando la mirada cargada de lujuria y amor del otro… no sabía porque, pero eso lo aterro completamente. Sintió nuevamente esos labios sobre los suyos, esta vez abriéndose paso a su interior, comenzando a saborear su cavidad bucal. Intento removerse, pero el mayor no lo soltaba, no podía moverse. Poco a poco lo fue recostando en el sillón, hasta que quedo encima suyo, mirándolo con ternura.

-Te amo…- le susurro dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Ese gesto lo dejo sorprendido….no se esperaba aquella dulzura de parte de él. Los besos comenzaron a bajar, llegando a su cuello, haciendo que unos pocos gemidos se le escaparan, esa zona era muy sensible.

-No hagas esto, Alfred…- dijo en un hilo de voz, tenía miedo…no solo eso, no quería sentirse herido nuevamente, no quería que Alfred le hiciera eso y después verlo con otra persona, no podría soportarlo.

-I love you… déjame hacerlo…solo una vez, revivamos el pasado- las agiles manos del mayor zafaron todos los botones de la camisa, dejando su pecho descubierto y comenzando a repartir pequeños besos por este mientras delineaba aquella cicatriz que se formaba en su abdomen, el lugar por donde Adam habia nacido. Entonces una cruda palabra vino a su mente. Embarazo.

-¡BASTA!- grito golpeando con fuerza el rostro del americano. No podía continuar… no lo haría con ese hombre nuevamente.

-Perdón…- se quitó de encima con cuidado y un poco adolorido por el golpe. Su mano reposaba en la zona golpeada, sintiendo como esta ardía. Arthur se levantó del sillón y se acomodó un poco su uniforme, cerrando su camisa torpemente, se sentía patético… realmente patético.

-M-me voy…- mascullo con un gran nudo en la garganta, intentando evitar las ganas de llorar que tenía. Se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-Tch…- gruño sentándose en el sillón rendido… habia perdido la oportunidad de reconciliarse con Arthur solo por aquel impulso de lujuria que habia tenido, el cual habia pasado de un inocente beso a querer algo mas- ¿Qué diablos me pasa?- mascullo golpeando ligeramente su cabeza. Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse nuevamente y pudo divisar como Arthur entraba…parecía algo pálido.

-¡A-Alfred!- grito acercándose al mayor con un notorio temblor en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?- lo miro de reojo, aún estaba algo molesto por lo que habia pasado anteriormente, sin embargo sabía que la mayoría era por su culpa…

-Está aquí… ¡Amelia está aquí!- grito asustado, viendo la puerta con terror.

-¿¡QUE!?- Alfred se paró de golpe del asiento.

-¡Viene hacia acá! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Si nos descubre? Ash… todo es tu culpa idiota ¿Qué haremos?- hablaba rápidamente desesperado, dando vueltas por la habitación, pensando en que hacer.

-Cálmate un poco… mejor que nos vea, así sabe a quién amo y pertenezco- murmuro sin darle importancia al asunto, sentándose nuevamente en el gran sillón de su sala de cine personal.

-Cállate y déjate de estupideces- grito el anglosajón enfadado. Entonces su vista se fijó en un armario del americano que estaba cerca. -Debo esconderme…- murmuro corriendo hacia allí y abriendo la puerta. Habia un pequeño espacio donde estaban colgadas las camisas. Por suerte, era pequeño, así que pudo entrar sin problema en aquel estrecho espacio.

-¡Alfie!- escucharon ambos que la puerta se abría y Amelia pasaba a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- parpadeo seguidamente el mayor al verlo metido en posición fetal en su armario, y para ser más exactos, se habia metido justo donde estaban todas sus camisas ¡las arrugaría! Bueno…no es como si le importara mucho realmente.

-Shh…no hagas ruido- murmuro frunciendo el ceño al notar lo poco preocupado que estaba el más alto- cierra la puerta del armario- pidió algo desesperado al escuchar los pasos de la chica, como se acercaba cada vez más al lugar.

-Amor, ¿Dónde estás?

-Cierra la puerta rápido- mascullo, sentía que la sangre se le congelaba al sentir cada vez más cerca a la fémina, temía que se enterara que estaba allí…si eso ocurría sí que estaría en grandes problemas.

-Está bien…- suspiro rendido mientras cerraba la puerta del armario, dejando al británico dentro.

-Hello, my honey- dio un respingo al sentir esa voz a sus espaldas. En seguida se apoyó en el armario para evitar que la puerta se abierta y la mujer vea a Arthur allí

-Tu… ¿no puedes irte a tu casa y dejar de molestarle la vida a las otras personas?- dijo enojado, mirando la mayor realmente fastidiado

-Oye…soy tu prometida, esta es como mi casa- sonrio sinceramente agarrando el brazo del estadounidense

-¿Para qué viniste, mono loco?- suspiro profundamente, no estaba de ánimos como para soportar a la chica.

-Traje una película. No quería verla sola, así que vine a ver contigo- sonrio ampliamente colocando el CD en el DVD de su prometido. Alfred al verla chasqueo la lengua…odiaba lo fastidiosa que era esa mujer

-No quiero, estoy cansado- murmuro dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala de cine e ir a su cama, pero fue detenido abruptamente por los brazos de la canadiense

-Apuraaaa- rogo con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-No, quiero dormir.- se negó rotundamente, cruzandose de brazos molesto, aunque sabía que la chica no se rendiría

-Entonces veamos la película y me voy ¿sí?- pidió por último, esa era su oferta final, o si no seguiría molestando al menor hasta que accediera a ver la película.

-Tch…está bien…- suspiro rendido…sabía que esa chica nunca lo dejaría en paz. Tomo asiento en el sillón de la sala y después vio como Amelia se sentaba a su lado encendiendo el proyector y apagando las luces. La película comenzó…sabía que esa sería una noche muy larga…muy larga…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Apago el proyector al terminar la película…no habia estado tan emocionante como creía que era, pero si le habia gustado un poco. Volteo a ver a su lado derecho, allí estaba Alfred, se habia dormido profundamente, dejándola viendo sola la película. Suspiro profundamente y se levantó acomodándose su vestido celeste. Se acercó al americano y deposito un delicado beso en su mejilla, se veía adorable durmiendo.

-I love you… idiot american…- susurro en una mezcla de amor y dolor… lo amaba tanto que le destrozaba saber que él no sentía nada por ella. Y el descubrir que Alfred estaba enamorado de otra persona hacia que se desmoronara, quería que él sea solo suyo. Se acercó más al menor y unió sus labios durante breves segundos, para después separarse con un leve sonrojo.- Sweet dreams, honey- dio una última mirada al estadunidense antes de salir de la habitación.

Luego de media hora, Alfred se despertó algo cansado aun. Miro a su alrededor, estaba todo obscuro, Amelia ya no estaba allí y el proyector estaba apagado. Lanzo un suspiro ahogado y se fregó un poco los ojos por el cansancio. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, hasta que diviso el armario de aquel lugar y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

¡Arthur….no se habia acordado de Arthur!

Se levantó y fue corriendo a ese lugar, más se calmó y una pequeña sonrisa afloro su rostro al ver que el británico yacía dormido abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho por el escaso espacio de aquel lugar. Cargo al menor con cuidado de no despertarlo… estaba más liviano de que lo recordaba.

-Idiota…debes comer más- le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, escuchando como el menor soltaba un pequeño quejido ante eso, y se abrazaba inconscientemente a su cuerpo.

Llevo a Arthur a su habitación cargándolo en brazos a estilo nupcial, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo visto por su abuela. Al entrar al cuarto del menor lo recostó con cuidado en la cama y lo tapo con las sabanas para que no sintiera el frio de la noche, entonces escucho un pequeño llanto proveniente de la cuna que estaba a lado de la cama. Sus ojos brillaron al darse cuenta de que su bebe estaba allí.

Se acercó a la cuna, viendo como el pequeño gimoteaba estirando sus manitas en dirección a su padre. Alfred lo alzo en brazos, intentando calmar al bebe, meciéndolo en sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de ese pequeño que lo veía con sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No llores, honey… si sigues llorando despertaras a tu mami- rio ligeramente sentándose en la cama a lado de Arthur, con él bebe en brazos y empezó a tararear una canción de cuna, que recordaba que su padre le cantaba cuando era pequeño, los pocos días que lo podía ver al año, se habia aprendido esa canción por su padre…ese padre que ahora estaba muerto…

Inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. Extrañaba a su padre…habia sido la persona que más habia amado en su niñez, el único que lo apoyaba y cuidaba. Abrazo más al pequeño contra su pecho, no quería que Adam sufra lo que el cuando era niño. Un padre que apenas te veía un mes al año…era doloroso.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Abrio sus ojos con pesadez sintiendo los rayos del sol cegarlo por breves segundos. Se levantó de la cama con el pie izquierdo primero, viendo un mal augurio en aquel paso… definitivamente se habia despertado de un humor pésimo ese día. Suspiro profundamente y luego su agudo olfato capto un olor dulce de la cocina. Salio de su habitación con pesadez y se asomó por el comedor, viendo allí a su abuelo sirviendo dos platos con crepes y dos vasos de jugo de fresa. El anciano se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina por algo de agua, pegándose un tremendo susto al ver a su nieto parado a algunos metros tras él.

-Francis…Recuerdo que te gustaba cuando eras pequeño…- sonrio ligeramente viendo de reojo el desayuno que habia preparado-Ven, comamos- camino hacia una de las sillas, pero cuando estaba a punto de sentarse la cruda voz del menor hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco

-No tengo hambre- sentencio fríamente, desviando la mirada al jardín que se veía a travez del vidrio del comedor.

-Al menos toma esto- se apresuró a ofrecerle una galleta de chocolate y almendras al francés, el cual no dijo nada y simplemente se fue de allí rechazando la comida que le habia preparado. En ese momento sintió que su corazón se hacía trizas.

Francis salio de su habitación luego de una hora, al saber que aquel señor ya se habia ido a trabajar. Paso por el comedor y cogió la copa de agua que estaba servida allí, terminándose todo de un solo bocado. Sentía que su garganta le ardía.

Miro de reojo la comida que su abuelo habia preparado…en realidad se veía apetitoso, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta. Solto un largo suspiro y comenzó a comer. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió… aquella comida sabia igual que la de su padre.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Amelia entro furiosa a su habitación, tenía una expresión en su rostro que jamás habia visto. La miro algo asustado, no sabía a qué se debía eso. Y tampoco sabía cómo era que Amelia habia descubierto que estaba en la casa de Alfred.

La chica lo encaro enojada, su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-Amy…como es que tu…

-Arthur ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- lo cogió de los brazos con fuerza, sentía que le estaba lastimando- ¿Por qué me mentiste? Pensé que eras mi mejor amigo. Yo quería estar contigo el resto de mi vida como hermanos ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, no sabía a qué se debían estas.

-Amelia... no es así…yo- intento explicarse, pero un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo detuvo.

.

.

.

Se levantó asustado poniendo su mano en su mejilla, sintiendo como si aquel golpe hubiese sido de verdad…por suerte todo habia sido un sueño. Suspiro profundamente ¿Por qué estaba soñando con eso?

Desvió su mirada al reloj despertador que habia en su mesa de noche. Ya eran las 6:30, estaba retrasado. Revolvió sus cabellos algo irritado mientras se levantaba para irse a dar una ducha.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto realmente preocupado por su prometido. Roderich estaba en la cama en posición fetal abrazando su vientre con dolor mientras el albino intentaba calmarlo poniendo su mano sobre el abultado vientre.

-N-no… me duele mucho…- murmuro con un hilo de voz apenas. Gilbert se alarmo al notar un líquido transparente con un poco de sangre en la cama. La situación estaba empeorando.

-Espérame un momento aquí, voy a ver a Ludwig para que saque el carro e ir al hospital- dijo intentando tranquilizar al austriaco, el cual asintió antes de soltar otro quejido de dolor, sintiendo las contracciones cada vez más fuertes. Gilbert lo miro una vez más y salio corriendo de su habitación para ir a la de su hermano, encontrándolo allí leyendo.

-¡Lu-Lud!- lo llamo alterado- Ve a sacar el carro, rápido- su hermano lo miro extrañado por tal petición, y por el nerviosismo en la voz del albino- Rode… mi bebe está por nacer, así que ve rápido- grito antes de salir corriendo nuevamente a su habitación, encontrándose a Roderich sentado en la cama y un pequeño charco de sangre bajo el, manchando su pantalón azul eléctrico.

-Me duele, Gilbert… todo es tu culpa- sollozo sosteniendo su vientre con dolor.

-Espera un poco más, ya te llevaremos al hospital- susurro despacio mientras cargaba el cuerpo de su prometido e iba casi corriendo al garaje de la casa, donde estaba su hermano ya con el auto encendido. En seguida subieron al auto y partieron al hospital lo más rápido posible.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vio la pequeña pieza de rompecabezas que el habia hecho, era la que se encajaba con la que le habia dado a Isabela. "Por siempre". Eso era lo que aquella pieza tenía grabada. "Juntos Por siempre". Lamentablemente las palabas escritas allí no se harían realidad. Tomo otro trago de licor mientras las amargas memorias regresaban a su mente.

Flashback

-Caminaba con la portuguesa por la galería de Arte perteneciente a su familia. Entre ambos habia un silencio, que no era tenso, si no, era relajante.

-Jeje…recuerdo cuando vinimos a jugar a las escondidas aquí…nos metimos en problemas- rio la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa. El español al escucharla se rio también.

-Sí, tuve que limpiar el lugar durante una semana por castigo- dijo en un ligero tono de queja, para después soltar una risa.- y cuando me acompañaste a limpiar y dijiste que tenías frio y subimos la temperatura del lugar me metiste en más problemas

-Oye, fuiste tú el que dijo que tenía frio- reclamo haciendo un pequeño mohín, clavando sus ojos verdeazulados en los oliva del menor.

-Fuiste tú… o…no, creo que si fui yo- rio divertido nuevamente, para después cambiar a un semblante serio- ¿Porque te fuiste…porque desapareciste tan de repente?- la chica lo miro de reojo sin contestar- no te imaginas como me sentí al no volverte a ver… Me sentí asfixiado…como si todo el aire se me fuera.

-No era eso…- susurro apretando un poco los puños

-¿Qué?

-Yo…yo no era tu aire, Antonio. Fui solo la brisa que confundiste con el aire- volteo a ver al español seriamente - pensé de la misma manera de mi misma…pensé que si yo deseaba, podía quedarme a tu lado para siempre- le dedico una ligera sonrisa

-¿Q-qué intentas decir?- tartamudeo sin entender las palabras de la portuguesa

-Una brisa… pasa solo una vez, no puede volver a pasar por el mismo lugar, Antonio

.

.

.

-¿Por qué estas así?- escucho esa voz y se sentó de golpe en el sillón, mirando de reojo a aquella persona que le habia despertado

-Oh, eres tu Lovino… Quiero dormir ¿Podemos hablar luego?- pidió sobando sus sienes algo cansado

-Tch…bastardo. ¿Cómo pudiste actuar mejor que yo antes…cuando ahora estas así?- lo miro de reojo, notado que habia estado bebiendo nuevamente, y tenía un aspecto descuidado.

-¿Puedes callarte e irte?- mascullo entendiendo perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras, no estaba de humor como para escuchar sus sermones.

-No… si me callo ahora, probablemente tenga que verte pasar tu vida en estas condiciones, así que creo que diré algunas cosas más- sentencio seriamente, no estaba dispuesto a callarse una vez más, esta vez sí le diría todo de frente a ese bastardo- Antonio… Eres un mentiroso, inmaduro. Un hombre patético- nombro con crudeza y nada de delicadeza en sus palabras

-¿Qué has dicho?- gruño amenazante, más el italiano lo ignoro

-Dijiste que fingiste porque no querías lastimarla ¿cierto? Pero en realidad eras tú el que no quería salir lastimado.- el español desvió la mirada apretando los puños con fuerza, no quería seguir escuchando más - Pensaste que ella vería como eres en realidad y por eso ella se marcharía- ¿Cómo habia descubierto eso? ¿Cómo es que ese chico conocía tan bien sus sentimientos?

-Lovino Vargas- lo nombro secamente, parecía enojado

-Lo sé. Tu "Yo tranquilo" es solo una máscara…- dio un profundo suspiro y miro fijamente al mayor, con un dolor en su pecho- Pero el Antonio del que me enamore tiene miedo al amor, tiene miedo de que las personas se marchen, como un niño…- inconscientemente su mano se posó en su vientre, a pesar de que no se notaba aun, su bebe estaba allí, lo habia confirmado esa tarde cuando fue al hospital a ver si eso no se trataba de una broma…y no lo era. Pues, los doctores habían confirmado que tenía un embarazo de un mes. Y ahora ese pequeño estaba dentro suyo…de seguro asustado… - como un niño…- sintió un nudo en su garganta formarse y saco un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, y se lo entrego al español

-Esto…- susurro viendo aquel objeto, aquella pieza de cerámica que le pertenecía a Isabel. Lovino se dio media vuelta para salir de allí, pero se detuvo durante algunos minutos.

-Los niños, enfrentan lo que realmente quieren, ellos no dudan- miro al mayor de reojo- Porque si ellos lo pierden, saben que lloraran… - su voz se habia quebrado en ese momento. Saco una hoja amarillenta algo arrugada de su bolsillo y la dejo en la mesa- Si quieres, léela, o si no bótala… si lo lees y…- sentía ganas de llorar- si lo lees y no lo quieres, olvida lo que dice allí y bota ese papel…- susurro antes de salir de aquella casa con algo de dolor, casi corriendo para escapar de ese lugar.

Antonio se levantó con las dos piezas en su mano, y cogió la hoja que Lovino habia dejado allí, y lo que decía en aquel papel lo dejo atónito. Boto las dos piezas de arcilla al piso y se fue de allí, tenía que encontrar a Lovino.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Llevaba caminando de un lado a otro de la sala mordiendo sus uñas con desesperación. Ya habia pasado media hora desde que Roderich habia entrado a la sala de partos y no le dejaron pasar. Tenía ganas de demandar a esos malditos doctores, pero ahora lo único que le preocupaba era el austriaco.

-Bruder, cálmate un poco- recomendó su hermano menor viéndolo desde uno de los sillones de la sala.

-No puedo, Lud, ya ha pasado media hora y no me han dicho nada- reclamo molesto acercándose a la puerta- si no me abren en 5 minutos derrumbare esta puerta de una sola patada, y sabes que soy capaz- advirtió apretando los puños, su hermano simplemente suspiro profundamente y después vieron la puerta abrirse y a un doctor algo viejo, con una expresión cruda.

-El señor…Gilbert Beilschmidt- llamo el doctor seriamente.

-Soy yo.- suspiro ligeramente aliviado, al fin lo dejarían pasar, aunque a la vez estaba tremendamente nervioso al ver la cara seria del médico ¿y si algo habia salido mal? No…no podía pensar en eso.

-Sígame, por favor- pidió haciéndolo entrar a la amplia habitación de paredes blancas, Gilbert lo siguió, dejando a su hermano atrás en la sala de esperas. Al ingresar al cuarto vio al fondo en una cama amplia a Roderich sentado con un pequeño bultito en brazos, envuelto en una cobija blanca, ese era su bebe, la sabia, ahora al fin podría ver a ese fruto de su amor. Se acercó a la camilla y se paró a laco del austriaco, el cual al sentirlo agarro su mano apretándolo un poco.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?…- susurro el aristócrata mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, Gilbert asintió emocionado y cogió a su hijo entre sus brazos, notando unos pocos cabellos azabaches y un rulo como el de su madre, con los ojos carmesí y la tez pálida como la suya, también tenía un pequeño lunar cerca de sus labios, idéntico al de Roderich. El pequeño al reconocerlo rio felizmente.

-Kesesese, obviamente mi pequeño bebe es hermoso- sonrio al ver la sonrisa de su hijo recién nacido.

-Se llama Frederick- declaro Roderich mirándolo de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Ese nombre suena muy serio- se quejó haciendo un mohín y viendo a su bebe que no parecía que fuera a ser para nada serio, más bien parecía que habia heredado la personalidad awesome de su padre.

-Por supuesto, mi hijo sera educado y serio, no lo dejare seguir tu ejemplo-

-Que malo Rode- hizo un pequeño puchero y luego sonrio mirando nuevamente al bebe -Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Frederick- beso la frente de su retoño para luego besar los labios de su amado, definitivamente ese sería uno de los días más felices de su vida… a partir de ese momento seria padre.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Una semana después

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Joven amo…- susurro moviendo un poco el hombro del americano, el cual no reacciono ante eso. Lo miro de reojo mientras cogía el reloj despertador del mayor, y lo hizo sonar a lado de la oreja del estadounidense, haciendo que este abriera los ojos de golpe y se despertara asustado por el ruido- Joven amo, es hora de despertarse- dijo mientras acercaba más el despertador a Alfred que se estaba tapando con las cobijas para no oír el aparato del demonio que lo despertaba de su linda siesta. Arthur cansado dejo el reloj a un lado y comenzó a jalar de las cobijas para que el otro se despertara- Alfred, levántate maldición- mascullo enojado mientras quitaba de quitar las sabanas, pero su muñeca fue aprisionada y de repente sintió como era jalado. – Tu, ¿Qué estas…?- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el americano lo rodeaba con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo si querer soltarlo.

-5 minutos… solo déjame estar así 5 minutos y después me levanto…- susurro roncamente mientras lo aprisionaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Arthur trato de zafarse, pero su fuerza era inútil a comparación de la del mayor.- Incluso cuando te estoy abrazando así… no puedo creer que tu estas aquí.- sus miradas se chocaron, causando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del anglosajón

-¡Oye, Alfred, ya estoy aquí!- escucharon ese grito cerca suyo, sin embargo el mayor se negó a soltarlo, hasta que pudieron ver a Amelia parada frente a ellos en estado de shock…

Ahora sí que estaba en un gran problema…


	15. Chapter 15

**Holi Boli a todos XDD aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Tears of Love, después de un largo tiempo. Lo aproveche escribiendo el fin de semana, ya que este lunes ya empezó exámenes en el colegio y no tendré mucho tiempo de escribir hasta el viernes. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el dorama de Boys Before Flowers**

**Advertencias: Ninguna, jejeje, algunas partes muy fluffy en el capítulo :3**

**Asdfghjklñ creo que no tengo mucho que decir –últimamente anda corta de palabras-**

**Y ahora que le corten la cabeza!... quiero decir, A leer~**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

-Joven amo…- susurro moviendo un poco el hombro del americano, el cual no reacciono ante eso. Lo miro de reojo mientras cogía el reloj despertador del mayor, y lo hizo sonar a lado de la oreja del estadounidense, haciendo que este abriera los ojos de golpe y se despertara asustado por el ruido- Joven amo, es hora de despertarse- dijo mientras acercaba más el despertador a Alfred que se estaba tapando con las cobijas para no oír el aparato del demonio que lo despertaba de su linda siesta. Arthur cansado dejo el reloj a un lado y comenzó a jalar de las cobijas para que el otro se despertara- Alfred, levántate maldición- mascullo enojado mientras quitaba de quitar las sabanas, pero su muñeca fue aprisionada y de repente sintió como era jalado. – Tu, ¿Qué estas…?- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el americano lo rodeaba con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo si querer soltarlo.

-5 minutos… solo déjame estar así 5 minutos y después me levanto…- susurro roncamente mientras lo aprisionaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Arthur trato de zafarse, pero su fuerza era inútil a comparación de la del mayor.- Incluso cuando te estoy abrazando así… no puedo creer que tu estas aquí.- sus miradas se chocaron, causando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del anglosajón

-¡Oye, Alfred, ya estoy aquí!- escucharon ese grito cerca suyo, sin embargo el mayor se negó a soltarlo, hasta que pudieron ver a Amelia parada frente a ellos en estado de shock…

Sintió como Alfred al momento lo soltaba, empujándolo ligeramente para que se alejara. Sacudió un poco sus ropas que se habían arrugado y bajo la mirada nervioso. No sabía qué hacer, o como explicar la situación. Solo quería irse corriendo de allí y esfumarse en el aire.

-Arthur….- la chica lo miraba asombrada y con una expresión triste.- ¿Q-que está pasando…?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, nunca se hubiese imaginado esa escena ni en sus sueños más locos.

-Ha… esto…pues, yo….yo- no sabía que decir ni como excusarse ante tal escena tan obvia, no podía ni siquiera articular una palabra coherente. Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaban, era que tras Amelia venia la presidenta caminando tranquilamente

-Amelia, es un trabajo difícil despertar a Alfred así que…- Arthur escucho esa voz a sus espaldas y sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. Alfred se sentó de golpe en su cama al ver a su madre allí. - Tu…- si antes estaba en problemas, ahora deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara completamente, estaba en verdad muerto. Sin poder evitarlo un ligero temblor nació en su cuerpo al ver a aquella mujer de ojos afilados que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Alfred trago saliva y desviaba la mirada algo molesto, su precioso momento habia sido interrumpido por las dos personas que menos quería ver en su vida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cómo estás aquí con esas ropas?- murmuro atónita viendo de pies a cabeza al británico.- ¿¡Dime, Quien te trajo aquí!?- grito presa de la furia la presidenta, caminando hasta el británico con claras intenciones de golpearlo, pero una severa voz la detuvo, dejándola atónita

-Fui yo- volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz, quedándose helada al momento de ver a la mayor.

-Señora…- susurro mordiendo su labio inferior y agachando un poco la cabeza- ¿Por qué esta aquí?- pregunto aun sin creer que la anciana se encontrara frente a ella.

-Tanto tiempo sin verla…Christine Hocks… o ¿debería decirte presidenta Jones?- gruño sarcástica- Todavía no me acostumbro a eso- ambas se lanzaban miradas asesinas, dejando en claro que no se llevaban nada bien.

-¿Por qué esta el aquí?- pregunto enojada, señalando al anglosajón, que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Espero que no lo haya olvidado, pero el difunto presidente, mi hijo, dejo en su testamento que estaré a cargo de contratar y manejar a los empleados de esta casa- aclaro severamente- incluso usted no puede romper esa promesa.- la mujer solto un suspiro frustrado jalando sus cabellos rubios irritada.

-No me importa que usted este en esta casa, pero ¡ese niño! No voy a aceptar que ponga un pie en esta casa ni siquiera por un momento- gruño mirando con furia al de ojos esmeralda.- ¡Lléveselo de inmediato!- exigió ante la mirada enojada de su hijo.

-No puedo hacer eso. Lo contrate por mi propia voluntad, así que lo despediré cuando yo decida- Sentencio seriamente, reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver la cara de enojo de la presidenta.- Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, Christine. Él debe mejorar su desempeño como sirviente y mayordomo, por eso, aun no es tiempo de que se vaya

-¡Señora!- grito enojada, sin embargo la mayor la ignoro completamente

-Arthur, sígueme, ¡hay mucho trabajo que hacer!- llamo viendo al británico, el cual alzo la cabeza nervioso.

-S-sí, señora…- avanzo evitando las miradas de los demás presentes y salio de allí junto a la abuela, habia sido salvado por poco de las garras de aquella bruja que tenia de madre Alfred. Amelia lanzo un pequeño suspiro intentando reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir se sus ojos azules, habia sido un golpe muy bajo el encontrar a las dos personas que más amaba en aquella situación. El estadounidense trago saliva viendo de reojo a su madre, la cual lo fulminaba con la mirada, lo sabía, estaba furiosa, y en ese estado, era capaz de hacer de todo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cogió a su pequeño en brazos y lo abrazo contra su pecho. Por un momento temió que aquella mujer haya visto a su bebe y le hiciera daño. El pequeño empezó a balbucear y mover sus manitas al sentir a su madre. Desde unos pocos metros de distancia, la anciana veía la escena de reojo.

-Muchas gracias…por lo de antes- agradeció mirando a la mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, le habia salvado de un gran problema.

-No lo hice para obtener tu gratitud, mocoso- mascullo mirando fijamente al pequeño, notando el gran parecido que poseía con su nieto cuando era bebe.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender bien a que se refería la abuela de Alfred.

-Yo no lo hice solo porque Elizabetha me lo pidió- susurro caminando hasta uno de los ventanales del cuarto, y clavando su mirada en el cielo despejado.- Mientras estaba lejos de aquí…estaba preocupada por Alfred.- sentencio seriamente.- Es un niño aun en su corazón y es muy sensible. Por eso sabía que iba a existir un punto en el que el explotara- Arthur miraba desde su posición con algo de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. La mujer al notarlo lanzo un pequeño suspiro- Pero ahora Alfred es diferente, y creo que es por ti- Arthur abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla.- La ultima cosa que quiero hacer antes de morir es asegurarme que Alfred guiara su vida correctamente- solto una pequeña risa y miro nuevamente al británico.- siempre me he enorgullecido por mi talento en juzgar a la gente, así que confiare en mi nuevamente.- le dio una pequeña sonrisa al menor antes de salir de allí, sintiendo en su corazón que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Después de media hora meciendo a Adam, el pequeño al fin se habia dormido. Lo dejo un su cuna y se arregló el frac de su uniforme que estaba algo arrugado. Escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y volteo a ver quién era, encontrándose allí con Amelia. Trago saliva nervioso al verla, la chica tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?- dijo forzando una pequeña sonrisa. Paso a la habitación hasta quedar frente al menor, el cual no podía moverse, sentía que se habia congelado en aquel lugar, su cuerpo no le respondía.- Es bonito- susurro viendo de pies a cabeza al inglés- nunca pensé que un uniforme podía verse tan bonito- sonrio mirándolo con ternura.

-Amy… yo- trato de explicar la situación anterior, pero la chica lo interrumpió

-Lo se… probablemente sea muy difícil decírmelo. Conozco tu situación. Cuando pienso en ello, puedo entender porque hiciste lo que hiciste- dio una pequeña sonrisa que después se trasformó en una expresión de dolor.- pero…antes de ser la prometida de Alfred… ¿no éramos amigos?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir- hubiera sido lindo si me lo hubieses dicho primero como amigo-

-Lo siento… por favor, no me malinterpretes- pidió suplicante, con un nudo en la garganta. Nunca antes lo habia pensado de tal manera, estaba tan concentrado en el hecho de que Amelia era la prometida de Alfred que nunca la vio verdaderamente como una amiga.

-No lo malinterpreto- sonrio ligeramente, pero esa sonrisa se deformo un rostro serio que nuca antes habia visto en ella- Pero, tengo algo que decirte.- Arthur la miro asombrado de tal cambio tan repentino en su voz y su expresión.- No voy a rendirme con Alfred. No. Voy a tratar más duro de ahora en adelante, voy a dar lo mejor sin lamentarme- sentencio para luego sonreir nuevamente.- Yo solo…solo quería buscarte para decirte esta, Arthur- sentencio con una sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación. Tenía que ir a otro lugar importante. Camino hasta el ascensor para ir al cuarto piso y ya allí se dirigió a la oficina de la madre de su prometido, entrando sin avisar al lugar. La presidenta al verla se levantó.

-Amelia- sonrio mirando a la chica, pero después su sonrisa se borró y paso a tener una expresión seria.- Por favor, no malinterpretes la situación anterior… como podrás ver, todo es obra de esa abuela- mascullo asesinando a la mujer en sus pensamientos,

-Está bien. No se preocupe por ello- sonrio infantilmente.

-Gracias… por eso te apruebo para ser la esposa de mi hijo- sonrio ligeramente- Acerca de ese niño, me encargare de el hoy.

-¡No!- casi grito sorprendiendo a la presidenta- Por favor, no lo haga- pidió algo seria.- Arthur… creo que debería dejarlo como esta, no le haga daño…

-Amelia…- susurro sorprendida por la actitud de la joven.

-También, tengo otra cosa que pedirle…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Gracias a todos, la clase ha terminado- sonrio la castaña. Al momento todo comenzaron a salir de allí, sin embargo, solo una persona se quedó. La mujer volteo a verlo algo extrañada.- Lovi, ¿tienes algo que decirme?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-N-no… no es nada- se paró de su asiento algo mareado, pero manteniéndose fuerte aun.- Isa…- llamo en un susurro. La chica lo vio levantando una ceja.- ¿Cómo se separaron tú y el?- pregunto en un tono bajo. La chica puso una expresión nostálgica ante tal pregunta.

-Sinceramente… no lo sé- murmuro mirando al techo fijamente- todo fue tan extraño…que no se si siquiera alguna vez fuimos novios o no…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la noche.-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El ambiente en el lugar era tenso… todos podían sentirlo. Arthur estaba sirviendo la comida de Alfred mientras las otras sirvientas servían la comida de la presidenta. Ambos estaban frente a frente en la gigantesca mesa del comedor, mirándose de reojo. Cuando ya toda la comida estuvo servida, Arthur se paró a lado de la anciana como era el protocolo de la casa, se debía acompañar al amo en la hora de la comida, no podía irse de allí, así quisiera.

Ambos, madre e hijo comían en silencio, lanzándose de ver en cuando alguna mirada molesta. Todos voltearon a ver al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, era Amelia, que venía junto a su guardaespaldas personal, que llevaba unas 2 maletas de viaje grandes.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mono? ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto Alfred casi atragantándose con la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo anteriormente. La chica lo miro unos breves segundos y después desvió la mirada ignorando su pregunta.

-Hola a todos. Soy Amelia Jones. Voy a estar en esta casa desde ahora por los preparativos para la boda- anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, hacia todos los presentes en la sala, incluyendo a los empleados y chefs que en ese momento se encontraban allí.

-¿¡Qué!?- gruño el americano mirando de reojo como Arthur bajaba su mirada al piso. Miro a su madre enfadado pero esta no le hizo caso, simplemente seguía comiendo como si lo que acabara de pasar fuese lo más normal del mundo. Lo sabía… desde aquel momento estaba perdido.

La cena concluyo de manera tensa y luego todos se dirigieron a la sala principal de la casa, donde la madre de Alfred dijo que tenía un anuncio importante que dar a todos los presentes en la casa. Arthur sin más remedio tuvo que ir, viendo parado a lado de la abuela, como Alfred Amelia y Christine tomaban asiento en los elegantes sillones del lugar. Todos estaban en silencio sin decir nada, hasta que uno de los mayordomos de la presidenta entro al lugar.

-¿Ya está listo?- pregunto mirando al viejo señor, que asistió y le entrego un sobre de color crema con detalles dorados y un moño del mismo color. La mujer se lo entrego a su hijo ante la atenta mirada de la canadiense. Alfred desganado abrió la carta, pudiendo ver con claridad el texto escrito en ese papel elegante.

-¿Q-que es esto?- tartamudeo sin poder creer lo que decía aquella carta. Miro interrogante a su madre, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

-Después de ponernos de acuerdo con los padres de Amelia, decidimos que es buena idea adelantar la boda. Ambos ya son adultos, y sera mejor para nuestras naciones si ustedes dos ya están casados- declaro ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Ambos angloparlantes sintieron que un fuerte nudo nacía en sus gargantas. Alfred enojado cerró aquel sobre y lo tiro sobre la mesita frente a él.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto sin nuestro consentimiento?- reclamo apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos- interrumpió la canadiense con una pequeña sonrisa, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Alfred.

-Amelia se quedara en la casa hasta el día de la boda. Quiere adaptarse a vivir aquí y prepararse para ser tu esposa.- miro a su hijo de reojo, notando su enojo- fue una idea tan dulce que sus padres y yo lo aprobamos- finalizo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Yo no acepto esto- se paró el americano enojado.

-Alfred Jones- gruño su madre enojada- Da y recibe… ¿acaso lo olvidaste?- clavo su mirada asesina en su primogénito y después en aquel hombre que tanto odiaba. Arthur bajo la cabeza al sentir la mirada de la mujer sobre él, se sentía fuertemente intimidado y estaba reprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo de allí, no aguantaría presenciar más esa escena. Alfred salio de allí sin decir nada, con una expresión seria, tan seria que daba miedo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al llegar a su habitación se sacó el uniforme y lo dejo tirado por los suelos, mientras se ponía un calentador algo flojo, para estar más cómodo. Se recostó en su cama relajándose por breves segundos hasta que escucho el llanto de Adam.

-¿Qué pasa, honey?- pregunto algo cansado. Se dirigió a la cuna de su bebe y lo agarro en brazos intentando calmar el llanto del oji-azul, dándose cuenta del motivo por el cual lloraba su pequeño. Bajo a la cocina con el pequeño en brazos y preparo la leche para alimentarlo, poniéndola en un pequeño biberón que su madre le habia regalado. Comenzó a alimentar al bebe, el cual habia parado de sollozar y ahora comía tranquilamente. Le encantaban esos momentos de paz donde simplemente disfrutaba el ver a ese ser que habia nacido de su vientre. Nuevamente, su paz fue interrumpida, esta vez por un mensaje que llego al celular que le habían regalado al ingresar a la mansión. Puso los ojos en blanco molesto por su paz interrumpida por segunda vez y se dispuso a ver el mensaje que habia llegado.

"¿Puedes venir un momento a mi habitación? Att: Amy"

Trago saliva algo nervioso, no quería ir, pero tampoco quería que Amelia se sintiera triste por su culpa, ya que en verdad la apreciaba mucho, a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado. Resignado salio de la cocina caminando dejando a un lado el biberón ya vacía y a paso lento mientras palmaba la espalda de su bebe subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba ubicada la habitación temporal de Amelia. Dio un largo suspiro y toco la puerta con nerviosismo

-Pasa Arthie- escucho el grito de la canadiense desde el interior de la habitación y paso dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la mujer con un vestido blanco perla pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, para después abultarse en una larga cola que le daba elegancia a aquella prenda.- ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa mirando al británico y al bebe emocionadamente.

-Bonita…en verdad…It's beautiful…- susurro forzando una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía por qué, pero sentía una incomodidad en su corazón al ver a la canadiense así.

-La madre de Al me lo dio. Tiene más de 20 años, pero creo que servirá- dijo alegremente viéndose en el espejo, notando lo bien que aquel vestido resaltaba su figura…aunque tenía que bajar un poquito de peso…solo un poco.- ha… también mira esto- se fue hasta un pequeño cofre y de allí saco un collar de plata con gemas celestes y un anillo a juego con el collar, era de verdad hermoso.

-Está lindo…- dijo intentando ignorar el nudo que crecía en su garganta.- Mi madre dijo que aún no me dará las perlas. Dijo que me las dará cuando tuviera nuestro primer hijo- sonrio con inocencia, sin darse cuenta de que aquellas palabras destrozaban poco a poco al menor.- Jeje, creo que ella ha adelantado un poco los hechos- rio mirando las brillantes joyas.- pero es bastante chistoso pensar en eso… un niño que se parezca a Alfred y a mí. Como tu bebe que se parece a ti y a Francis. Seria hermoso- rio pensando en su futuro, sin poder ver una lagrima solitaria que bajaba por la mejilla del británico. Arthur se apresuró a limpiarla para que la mujer no se diera cuenta de ello, pero en verdad sentía como si lo hubiesen acuchillado miles de veces. Abrazo más a Adam contra su pecho, viendo como el pequeño estiraba sus manitas hacia su rostro sintiendo su tristeza.- Arthur… tengo también algo más que pedirte- susurro desviando la mirada algo seria.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Primero tienes que prometerme que lo harás- hizo un pequeño puchero mirando al menor, rogando por que no se negara. Arthur asintió ligeramente y después una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la canadiense.- quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas.

-¿Qué?- parpadeo seguidamente sorprendido por la petición, no se lo habia esperado.

-No puede ser nadie más, tienes que ser tu Arthie, eres la persona en la que más confió- sonrio inocentemente- lo harás, ¿cierto? ¿Sí?- un brillo nació en sus ojos, miraba al anglosajón emocionada. Arthur lo único que pudo hacer, fue forzar una sonrisa e intentar no derramar sus lágrimas de tristeza y frustración.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Salio de su habitación con su equipo para pescar. Ese día hacia un buen clima, y uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos eran la pesca. Con una cinta recogió sus cabellos dorados en una coleta, dejándose solo unos mechones que le servían como flequillo. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y empezó a revisar cada una de las cosas que llevaba, chequeando que estén en buen estado.

Joseph al llegar a casa entro silenciosamente, encontrándose a su nieto allí en la sala alistando su equipo de pesca. Eso le traía muchos recuerdos, ya que cuando Francis era niño, ambos sabían ir a pescar los fines de semana. Vio como el francés guardaba las cañas con carnada de plástico.

-No puedes utilizar esas en invierno, debes utilizar lombrices- recomendó con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como el menor lo miraba sin expresión alguna, estaba serio. Se dio la vuelta y fue a su habitación, para después bajar nuevamente y entregarle al francés una larga caña de madera de roble que tenía marcada las iniciales del mayor.- tómala, me sirvió de mucho antes- le dedico otra sonrisa a su nieto, el cual nuevamente no le miro ni dijo nada, simplemente cogió la caña que le habia dado y la guardo junto a las demás. Resignado se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación, pero la voz del menor lo detuvo.

-¿Quieres venir?- se giró a ver asombrado al joven, que continuaba serio y ahora guardaba y cerraba todo su equipo de pesca.- Salgo en 10 minutos- anuncio retirándose de allí, dirigiéndole la mirada a su abuelo, cosa que no habia hecho en todo el tiempo que pasaban allí. Una gigante sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tenía ganas de saltar de emoción, era la primera vez en ya quince años que iban a pescar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una ligera brisa marina pasaba por el solado ambiente costeño. Ambos franceses estaban sentados en una banca a orilla del puerto, esperando a que algún pez caiga con la carnada. Era un ambiente relajante, y aunque ambos estaban en silencio no era tenso. Ambos disfrutaban de aquel día en silencio, sin dirigirse ni una palabra, ni una mirada.

-Recuerdo que una vez, vinimos con tus padres a este lugar…- susurro el anciano viendo al horizonte en el hermoso atardecer. Francis no dijo nada, no quería hacerlo, o más bien, sentía que no podía.- tu madre era una amante de la cocina inglesa, y siempre que pescábamos nos hacia Fish and chips.- rio recordando a la jovial mujer que ahora ya llevaba 15 años desde su muerte. Suspiro profundamente y busco algo entre sus bolsillos.- hoy es el aniversario de bodas de tus padres- le extendió al menor una caja de madera adornada con detalles plateados. Francis la cogió con curiosidad, no sabía que era. Abrio la cajita y allí dentro pudo ver un anillo de plata con cristales verdes, y un viejo recuerdo de su niñez nació en aquel momento, recordaba que su madre siempre llevaba puesta ese anillo a todos lados.- Aun recuerdo cuando tu abuela se lo dio, y ella sonrio muy alegremente- sonrio con nostalgia- yo pregunte por que era tan grandioso recibir aquel anillo viejo y barato. Ella simplemente respondió con felicidad "es único en el mundo" y "¿porque no tendría que estar feliz?"- volteo a ver a su nieto, notando como las lágrimas caían de esos ojos azules idénticos a los de la mujer que fue su madre.

-Niño…perdóname. Te quite a una gran madre como ella. Todo por mi culpa…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Las noticias más impactantes del año: la boda entre Alfred Jones y Amelia Jones se confirma. Ahora ya es oficial y se dice que esta hermosa pareja se casara en poco tiempo, uniendo a nuestra nacion con nuestros vecinos canadienses"

Alfred apago furioso la television y lanzo el control al piso, quebrándolo por el golpe que resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Oye!- reclamo Gilbert viendo que su bebe comenzaba a llorar por el ruido provocado por el estadounidense. Comenzó a mecer al pequeño Frederick en sus brazos hasta que el pequeño se calmó y paro de llorar.

-El papel de padre te queda bien, mon ami- rio el francés al ver como el albino habia cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Alfred veía toda la escena celoso, el casi nunca podía ver a su pequeño Adam, ya que Arthur no se lo permitía, y menos ahora que todo lo de la boda habia resultado tan improvisto.

-Kesesese, hoy debía cuidar a mi pequeño y awesome hijo, ya que Rode anda muy cansado, así que todo este día cuidare de Frederick- rio mirando divertido como el pequeño jugaba con sus manos.

-Recién han pasado 3 semanas desde que tu madre te dijo que habia adelantado la boda, y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe- suspiro Antonio recostándose en el mullido sillón del lugar.- ¿Qué tienes planeado?- pregunto en un tono algo serio, todos miraron al español extrañados, últimamente andaba muy serio y de un muy mal humor, cosa que era como si fuese el apocalipsis.

-No lo sé…- apretó los puños fuertemente mordiendo su labio inferior- siento como si una bomba haya explotado en mi cabeza y todo esta revuelto- mascullo desganado- ¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿qué debo hacer?-

-Tienes que encontrar un modo- dijo Francis mirando distraídamente hacia el techo del lugar.- solo tú puedes hallar una solución- miro al estadounidense de reojo y luego suspiro.

Si esto fuera como el pasado, la solución por supuesto seria que te cases. Gilbert saco un sobre color crema de su bolsillo y comenzó a leerlo- ¿Cómo es que nos hemos convertido en personas que cuestionan y se preocupan de nuestra solución definitiva?- suspiro recordado los viejos tiempos en los que los cuatro eran personas a las que no les importara que les pasara en la vida, o con quien e casarían, simplemente vivían porque no tenían opción, y ahora todo eso habia cambiado. Boto la carta sobre la mesa y Alfred la reconoció al instante, era la invitación a su boda. Se paró y comenzó a romper ese papel, haciéndolo trizas y después botándolo al piso. O un grito frustrado y se fue de allí, dejando al trio de amigos atrás.

-Parece que terminaremos siendo padrinos de boda- suspiro el albino seriamente, viendo como los tres estaban en la misma situación. Pareciera que los monstros del BF4 habían resurgido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Arthur limpiaba desganado las mesas del restaurante. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, y desde hace varias semanas estaba totalmente deprimido, sin ganas de hacer nada, a veces ni siquiera comía y eso aunque no lo admitiera, tenía muy preocupado a Lovino.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto mirándolo desde una de las mesas con el ceño fruncido mientras comía un plato completo de fresas con chocolate.

-¿De qué?- murmuro dando un pequeño suspiro detener su trabajo.

-Tú sabes a que me refiero. Arthur, esta vez es una boda de verdad. Tú sabes que una boda es más que estar saliendo por unos días y terminar- dijo seriamente, harto de la actitud pesimista del británico. Ambos alzaros a ver a la television del restaurante, donde pasaban la noticia de la boda.

-Es el futuro de ellos… además, ese es el lugar donde Alfred siempre tuvo que estar- dijo mirando de reojo a su bebe, que estaba sentado en su cochecito, jugando con algunos de los juguetes que tenía a su alcance.- deja de preocuparte por mí, preocúpate por ti mismo, que lo que llevas dentro tampoco es una broma o un juego, ya vas por los 2 meses, eso es algo más serio que el matrimonio- suspiro con un ligero dolor de cabeza que lo mantenía de malhumor casi todo el día.

-Tsk… yo veré como me las arreglo- mascullo enojado, yéndose de allí a la cocina para acompañar un momento a Sadiq y de paso, ver algo más para comer, últimamente tenía más hambre de lo normal. Arthur sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y lo saco para contestar la llamada, era de sus padres.

-Hola, mama, papa- dijo en un todo alegre, fingiendo estar bien nuevamente- ¿están bien allá?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta se borró al escuchar las palabras de su madre- ¿Qué? ¡Tienen que comer bien! ¿Qué van a hacer si se enferman?- reclamo preocupado, sentándose a lado del cochecito de su bebe.- no se preocupen por mí, cuiden de su salud- reclamo enojado- deben ahorrar si no tienen dinero, no gasten en cosas innecesarias… yo…voy a ver si puedo enviarles un poco de dinero desde acá- suspiro pesadamente, tenía que trabajar más para mandar dinero a su familia.- no se preocupen por Adam y por mí, estamos bien…- volteo a ver al bebe que jugaba moviendo sus piernitas y bracitos, entretenido en su pequeño e inocente mundo.- Esta bien… adiós- colgó algo molesto. Últimamente todo en su vida salia mal. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar pero esta vez era otra persona- Hola- dijo algo cansado, abriendo los ojos como platos ante las palabras de aquella persona.- ¿Ahora?... ok…- colgó nuevamente y se puso su abrigo para después ponerse su portabebés y poner a Adam allí.

-Voy a salir un rato- grito avisando a ambos castaños mientras salia de la tienda, rumbo al lugar que le habían dicho anteriormente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Caminaba por el parque de la ciudad recorriendo todo el lugar mientras llevaba a Adam en el coche, pues se habia dormido en el largo camino hacia el parque. Miro todo el lugar buscando a la persona que lo habia citado en ese lugar, pero no estaba allí, sin darse cuenta, habia chocado de espaldas con alguien.

-I'm Sorry-

-Je suis desolé-

Ambos chicos se vieron sorprendidos, no esperaban encontrarse en un lugar así.

-Francis ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad mirando al galo

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, mon petit- rio un poco animado, viendo con ternura al pequeño dormido en el cochecito.

-Pues el abuelo me dijo que viniera a este lugar- susurro un poco anonado por su extraño encuentro

-A mí también…- dijo sorprendido, pero inmediatamente supo cual habia sido el plan del mayor. Y cuando ambos lo comprendieron se sonrojaron y soltaron una risa nerviosa.

-No pensaba que el abuelo sería igual que Kiku- el británico puso los ojos en blanco con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ya que el abuelo nos trajo a este lugar, disfrutemos el día ¿sí?- sonrio cogiendo su mano, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más que antes. Ambos comenzaron a recorrer el gigantesco parque con tranquilidad, yendo de un lugar a otro, disfrutando del hermoso ambiente de aquel día. Estaban caminando tranquilamente hasta que el inglés se detuvo fijando su vista en unas personas que tomaban sesiones fotográficas de personas vestidas para una boda, entonces el amargo recuerdo de ver a Amelia en aquel hermoso vestido llego a su mente, haciendo que una expresión triste naciera nuevamente. Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por aquellos ojos azules siguió caminando con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que vio a una multitud de gente parada a unos cuantos metros de unos vestidores.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pegunto algo curioso a una de las chicas que estaban allí, la mujer sonrio alegremente ante su pregunta.

-¡Una competencia de bodas!- dijo emocionada- dicen que les darán un premio a los 3 primeros en ganar, y también se puede usar vestido de novia gratis- sonrio ladinamente. Los ojos de Arthur brillaron ante una palabra "premio". En seguida miro el cartel del concurso, viendo lo que se les daba a las personas que ganaban.

"1er Lugar: viaje todo incluido a Bermuda por una semana" "2do Lugar: 1500 dólares en efectivo" "3er Lugar: IPhone 5s"

Los premios eran buenos, pero el que más llamo su atención fue el de los 1500 dólares. Francis al darse cuenta de ello sonrio felizmente.

-Estamos aburridos, así que ¿quieres intentarlo?- pregunto coquetamente. Arthur se sonrojo fuertemente ante tal pedido- vamos- literalmente el francés lo jalo hacia el lugar del concurso.

-Espera, ¿y Adam?- pregunto preocupado por su bebe, que aún seguía dormido en su cochecito.

-No hay problema, dejaremos que los del personal lo cuiden unos minutos y ya- sonrio arrastrando al menor hacia los vestidores, donde el personal se hacía cargo de arreglarlo, y él fue a otro, donde haría lo mismo. Definitivamente eso sería divertido.

Luego de algunos minutos, Francis salio arreglado con un smoking elegante negro con toques verde esmeralda, iguales al color de los ojos de Arthur y una corbata del mismo color. Apenas salio, vio como las chicas empezaban a aglomerarse en el público, algunas gritando cosas como "es un BF4" "esta hermoso" o cosas así, que hacían que el francés se enorgulleciera. Después se unos minutos, vio a Arthur salir con un smoking blanco con detalles azules y una corbata azul y un ligero sonrojo en su rosto, que ante los ojos del francés, estaba realmente hermoso. Arthur vio a Adam, habia despertado ya, cogió al pequeño en brazos y en seguida el personal los dirigió al lugar donde tomarían la sesión de fotos. Ambos estaban aún algo nerviosos por las fotos que les tomarían, pero aun así, pasaron al frente ignorando algunos de los gritos y aplausos de las mujeres y algunos hombres presentes.

-Bien… acérquense un poco más- dijo el camarógrafo al ver que ambos estaban un poco separados. Los dos europeos se juntaron hasta que Francis agarro al menor por la cadera, haciendo que se sonroje tiernamente y con él bebe en brazos se veía aún más adorable.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!- las caras de ambos enrojecieron ante el pedido del público. Francis se giró un poco hasta quedar frente al británico y se agacho un poco para besar su mejilla, pero fue grande su sorpresa al sentir aquellos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Justo la cámara capto ese momento, en el que ambos se besaban con una pequeña sonrisa y él bebe reía contento. Ese momento tan especial habia sido capturado en el tiempo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Después de algunos minutos la gente empezó a pegar corazones en las fotos que más les gustaban de entre 15 parejas. La que más llena estaba era la de Arthur y Francis, donde ya casi no cabían mas corazones que pegar.

Los resultados se dieron en 10 minutos, y ambos hombres quedaron en primer lugar. Todos los ganadores festejaban de su premio, pero Arthur simplemente veía como los demás disfrutaban, con aquellos boletos de avión hacia las islas británicas. Francis claramente lo noto. Cogió el sobre de las manos del menor y se dirigió hacia las otras parejas.

-¡Francis!- Arthur no sabía que era lo que el galo iba a hacer, pero al descubrirlo una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro.

-Disculpen… pero, ¿les gustaría cambiar este boleto de avión a Bermuda por su premio?- sonrio amablemente hacia la pareja que habia ganado los 1500 dólares.

-S-si… con gusto- sonrio la mujer dándole el sobre con el dinero al francés mientras aceptaba alegremente el viaje. Francis satisfecho fue nuevamente hacia el británico, que lo miraba sorprendido.

-Toma- le extendió el sobre de dinero al menor, el cual sonrio y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias, Francis- sonrio felizmente, besando nuevamente al mayor, mientras agradecía aquel gesto. Francis nunca antes se habia sentido tan feliz, por un instante pensó que sus sentimientos serian correspondidos, y fue feliz.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ahora después de regresar a casa se encontraba viendo las fotos que les habían sacado en la mañana. Habia una en la que ambos formaban un corazón con sus manos, esa era una de las que más le gustaban y atesoraría por siempre. A las fotos las guardo dentro de la caja donde estaba el anillo de su madre, donde serían atesoradas siempre en su corazón.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Y aquí termina el capitulooooo~ ^w^ **

**¿Qué tal les pareció, mes amis?**

**¿Merezco reviews? *O***


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de regreso –después de tanto tiempo-**

**Jejeje, perdón por tardar tanto. Es que las clases y todo eso y… asdfghjkl creo que me tarde demasiado :3 y por eso… he escrito esta cosa peshosha unificando dos capítulos, por lo cual se volvió más largo este cap., aclarare que tiene más de 10.000 palabras… jajá**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Tampoco es mío el dorama Boys Before Flowers.**

**Advertencias: Lemon OwO –si, hay Lemon después de tanto tiempo- y partes algo fluff XD**

**Kesesese, el asombroso Gilbert y su hijo piden que dejen sus reviews XD**

**A leer ~**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Dio un largo suspiro al bajar del avión de lujo que los habia llevado a la isla donde sería la boda. Amelia habia escogido ese lugar. Y el calor que hacía en Washington por el verano era poco comparado con el que hacía en Bermuda todos los días, y eso que ya mismo estaban en invierno. Miro a Francis que iba a su lado llevando a Adam dormido en el portabebés, ayudándolo mucho, ya que estaba muy cansado y sentía que no tenía fuerzas para cargar a su bebe, el cual habia crecido mucho, ya mismo cumpliría el primer año. El tiempo sí que habia pasado volando. Vio como Lovino bajaba del avión seguido de Antonio Gilbert y Roderich, quien cargaba al pequeño Frederick que ya tenía 2 meses desde que habia nacido, todos sofocándose con el húmedo y caliente clima.

-Así que… aquí estamos.

-Esto se está haciendo cada vez más real- Gilbert cogió la mano libre de su prometido mientras caminaban a la salida del aeropuerto, donde estarían parqueados sus autos.

-Maldición, hace un calor del diablo- mascullo el italiano abanicándose con la mano.

-Toma- el español le extendió una botella de agua al menor mientras este le miraba de reojo y sin decir nada aceptaba el agua. Esos dos habían pasado sin dirigirse muchas palabras ni miradas por ya 2 meses, ahora Lovino ya iba por el tercer mes de embarazo, y entre ambos se Sentia aún más la tensión. Arthur caminaba algo desganado, cogiendo la cálida mano del francés, que le daba fuerzas para no derrumbarse allí mismo. Lo que más temía estaba cada vez más pronto a suceder. Cuando llegaron al parqueadero del lugar cada uno de los miembros del BF4, que ahora era solamente el BFT subieron a los autos. Francis con Arthur y Adam, Antonio con Lovino, y por ultimo Gilbert con Roderich y Frederick, todos se dirigieron al lugar donde se quedarían hospedados toda una semana, The Fairmont Southampton Resort.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Antonio acercándose a Alfred junto a Francis y Gilbert. El estadounidense estaba apoyado en el balcón de su habitación con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie sinceramente.

-Ha… el día está por llegar- suspiro el albino estirándose, escuchando como los huesos de su espalda tronaban en un bajo tono. Los chicos se pararon a lado del líder de su grupo y miraron el paisaje al igual que lo hacia este.

-Arthur vino con nosotros…- informo Francis en un tono de voz serio, mirando de reojo al americano, que largo un pequeño suspiro

-No sé qué es más ilógico, el que esa mono le haya pedido que sea su padrino de bodas o que el haya aceptado serlo…- mascullo apretando los puños y mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, sin embargo, sin hacerlo sangrar

-¿Quién crees que se la está pasando peor?- gruño el galo pensando en cuanto debía estar sufriendo el británico ante tal situación, a pesar de que no lo demostrara, sabía que se estaba destrozando cada vez más.

-Así que… creo que esta es la despedida-

-¿¡Qué despedida!? Tsk…- casi grito golpeando con su puño la superficie del balcón.

-Cuando te cases el BF4 se disolverá, nunca más va a existir Alfred- la voz de Gilbert extrañamente sonó seria, el albino tenía sus ojos clavados en el americano

-Y talvez ya no nos podremos ver mucho- Antonio lo miro penetrantemente, con los ojos afilados.-Ya sabes, cuando te cases te convertirás automáticamente en el presidente de los Estados Unidos…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todo en ese lugar era tan tranquilo… le encantaba simplemente el no escuchar la multitud de tráfico o no tener que preocuparse por si habían ladrones. Ese lugar era simplemente perfecto para vivir. Sentia que habia escogido el mejor lugar para su boda y su luna de miel. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar feliz porque ya mañana seria su boda, sentía algo en su corazón que no la dejaba tranquila, sentía dolor, y un terrible peso de culpabilidad. Sabia porque era, lo sabía perfectamente.

A lo lejos vio como el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda se acercaba con su bebe en brazos, ahí estaba el motivo de su dolor.

-Arthur…- se paró cuando el menor estuvo cerca de ella.

-Hola Amy…- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual paso a ser un gesto de sorpresa cuando la canadiense lo abrazo.

-Viniste, en verdad viniste- decía felizmente. Cuando lo solto ambos se sentaron en la banca donde antes habia estado Amelia sola- Gracias –susurro desviando la mirada, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en su garganta. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que estaba a lado del británico sentía una opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba en paz. Pero, tal vez era hora de decir toda la verdad. - yo lo se… que Alfred y tú de verdad se amaban el uno al otro.

-Amelia- la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y después bajo la mirada a su pequeño, que estaba mirándolo entretenido.

-No espera... incluso ahora, no sé si sigan amándose el uno al otro… también sé que Adam no es hijo de Francis… él es hijo de Alfred, lo sé perfectamente- eso fue lo que más lo sorprendió, inconscientemente apretó más al bebe en sus brazos acariciando aquel sedoso cabello rubio que crecía en su cabecita-Lo siento por haber pretendido que no lo sabía. Por lo general no soy así. Fui un poco desleal y cobarde contigo.-

-No es así… Fue porque yo no fui honesto y no te lo dije- susurro mirando al horizonte, como las avez alzaban vuelo en el cielo celeste y radiante.

-No fue que tu no quisieras decírmelo… fue solo que no podías- aclaro con seguridad, sabía bien lo difícil que habría sido decir eso en la situación por la que Arthur estaba pasando. Lo comprendía. -y… aun si me lo hubieses dicho… Estoy segura de que nada hubiese cambiado…Yo no hubiera renunciado a Alfred- susurro con la voz quebrada, dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos llenos de dolor del menor-Tu realmente me caes bien. Si alguien me preguntara quienes son las dos personas que más amo y atesoro en el mundo, diría por seguro que son Alfred y Arthur- lo noto, la chica habia empezado a sollozar en silencio.

-Amy…

-Y por eso, lo siento mucho- abrazo al anglosajón nuevamente, llorando en su hombro, desahogando todo su dolor- porque lastime tu corazón… pero te compensare de alguna forma- lo miro con una sonrisa forzada mientras lloraba- por favor, perdóname…perdóname Arthur-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Caminaba sintiendo la brisa marina relajando su cuerpo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta holgada y ligera junto a unos shorts algo flojos, no quería aplastar su vientre y hacerle daño al pequeño que llevaba dentro… él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba, eso lo entendió al ver a Arthur en una situación similar a la suya. Miro hacia el horizonte, estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se tornaba anaranjado, haciendo que la arena se viera de un tono más rosado de él que era. Le agua cristalina mojaba sus pies descalzos dándole un ambiente relajante, sin embargo, aún no podía relajarse por completo, habia algo que atormentaba su memoria.

Flashback.-

-¿Cómo fue que se separaron tú y el?- pregunto a la mujer que estaba frente suyo. Isabela lo miro algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Sinceramente… no lo sé- la chica miro al techo y tomo asiento en un blando sillón , invitando al italiano a hacer lo mismo- todo fue tan extraño… que si siquiera una vez fuimos novios o no- Lovino se mantuvo en silencio, mirando de reojo a la portuguesa.-Preguntas si se lo confesé ¿Verdad?- cerro sus ojos claros rememorando el pasado. El menor asintió luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. -Si se lo confesé- delato ante la mirada sorprendida del otro- solo una vez, reuní todo mi valor por esos 10 años que pasamos juntos desde que él tenía 5… todos esos sentimientos acumulados los reuní esa vez… el día de San Valentín.- miro a Lovino con una sonrisa nostálgica- era día de san Valentín. Creyendo que si estábamos destinados lo que verdaderamente sentía seria entendido…. Arriesgue todo

-Y después ¿qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto con algo de timidez y temor.

-No fui capaz de hacerle entender a esa persona mis sentimientos… - dijo tranquilamente mirando al menor para después desviar la mirada nuevamente hacia el techo- lo increíble es que, después de hacerlo mi corazón quedo completamente vacío, no me arrepentí, sentía un extraño alivio después de eso- toco su pecho inconscientemente, en el lugar donde latía su corazón, recordando aquel día en San Valentín- simplemente me dije "hasta aquí llegue" ese era mi punto de partida… lo deje ir

-¿Entonces después no te dolió?-

-Hice todo lo que pude sin arrepentimientos, fue por eso que no me dolió.- miro al menor con una dulce y comprensiva sonrisa al leer vagamente sus pensamientos-Así que Lovi, sigue intentándolo hasta que no te arrepientas de nada-

Fin del Flashback.-

-Sin arrepentimientos ¿verdad?- susurro en un suspiro, bajando su mirada a la arena mojada bajo sus pies, siendo cubierta por el agua cristalina y salada del mar.

-¿No es la situación demasiado seria como para estar como modelo en el mar?- esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, a unos metros de allí venia Antonio caminando tranquilamente.

-Tsk…- solto un largo suspiro y se volteo para ver al mayor y después soltar otro suspiro, esta vez de resignación y tristeza- En esta época… un matrimonio por conveniencia…- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, eso le parecía inaceptable.- no parece real

-En nuestro mundo, no es algo que sorprenda…- susurro el español parándose a lado del oji miel, el cual lo miro enojado.

-Bastardo, ¿¡acaso aceptarías ese tipo de futuro también!?- pregunto asombrado del desinterés que el otro ponía en el tema.

-Quien sabe… Si esa clase de futuro o aquel otro futuro, ninguno se ve muy diferente al otro- murmuro encogiéndose de hombros. Lovino se dio cuenta, ese no era el Antonio feliz y risueño, ahora esa mascara que lo cubría se habia deshecho por completo, solo mostraba a aquel Antonio cruel y descarado que existía en su interior.

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable de tu única vida!?- grito fastidiado por la actitud del otro- porque eres así nadie podrá estar a tu lado.- grito sin medir sus palabras, notando como el mayor lo fulminaba con la mirada, se habia enojado.

-Actúas como si supieras todo sobre mi cuando en realidad no sabes nada- mascullo cogiendo fuertemente su muñeca, Lovino sintió un ardor en su vientre y se tocó con dolor con la mano que tenía libre, mirando al español exigiéndolo que lo suelte con la mirada. Al darse cuenta de eso zafo su agarre y se volteo para irse de allí, pero el otro lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a verla esa vez?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, viendo como el español paraba y volteaba a mirarlo- hace ya casi 5 años… el día de San Valentín- Antonio abrió los ojos como platos ante esa pregunta, en ese momento una vieja herida habia sido abierta nuevamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Miraba fijamente por el vidrio del balcón de la habitación la isla tan hermosa a la que habían llegado. Sin embargo, en ese momento la tristeza lo invadía.

-Hoy podría ser tu ultima oportunidad- dijo a su compañero de habitación, que permanecía sentado en la mesa del cuarto viendo fijamente la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos. Arthur mordió su labio inferior ante esas palabras.- Con Alfred. Si quieres aferrarte a él… no hay más tiempo- su voz sonaba seria y su mirada sobre el británico era nostálgica y dolorosa. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, ambos tenían el mismo sentimiento reflejado en sus obres, el dolor. – Desde que te conocí, esperaba por solo una cosa, el que seas feliz y no llores más, ese es mi único deseo- susurro regresando su mirada al horizonte.- Como la primera vez que nos conocimos, sonriendo alegremente- Arthur no dijo nada, sentía que las palabras no salían de su garganta.- Cuando llegue mañana, es posible que no sonrías mas. Eso me asusta- lo miro seriamente, acercándose hasta estar frente al británico.

-No te preocupes… aun puedo hacerlo… sonreiré- dijo con la voz quebrada, dando una ligera sonrisa- por mi hijo, y por ti, Francis, que estas siempre cuidándome, sonreiré- unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas. Estaba llorando nuevamente. Limpio las fastidiosas lagrimas con su mano, rogando porque el francés no las notara- creo que me soplo mucho viento, bloody hell- mascullo intentando disimular un poco, pero se Sentia inútil haciendo eso. Francis saco su pañuelo de seda para limpiar las lágrimas del menor, pero este lo detuvo alejando su mano bruscamente.-Estoy bien- al darse cuenta de lo que habia causado y notar que los ojos del francés se ponían aguados se dio cuenta del error que habia cometido- Mis lágrimas están acostumbrándose a ser secadas por ti, Francis…es por eso que siguen cayendo estúpidamente de esta manera- rio ligeramente para mejorar el ambiente tenso que se habia formado. El galo guardo el pañuelo apretando los puños molesto y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-Saldré a caminar- anuncio antes de irse de allí. Arthur se dio cuenta de ello, habia hecho que la única persona que lo apoyaba se enoje con él. Un sollozo salio de su garganta, era un idiota…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Solto un largo suspiro mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos con frustración. El día que tanto temía llegaría en unas cuantas horas.

-¿Qué haces escondiéndote allí?- alzo la cabeza al escuchar esa voz tras suyo y su mirada se posó en esos ojos verde olivo que aquella persona poseía.

-Elizabetha…- susurro al reconocer a su hermana mayor, la cual paso a sentarse en el sillón frente suyo -¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto mirando de reojo a la húngara

-No necesitas decírselo a nadie, ya que no estoy aquí para tu boda- aclaro seriamente, mirando al menor de igual manera.

-Lo se… ¿no soy patético?- solto una amarga risa seguida de un profundo suspiro, se Sentia inútil.

-Alfred Jones. Te pregunto ¿Qué tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar?- afilo su mirada clavándola en los obres azules de su medio-hermano.

-¿Cuán lejos necesita ser?- pregunto mirando a la chica.

-Todo….Tu familia, tu país, e incluso tu nombre Alfred - respondió severamente. El menor desvió la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior.- Yo no pude hacerlo. Lo deje todo, para solo vivir como una donnadie, siendo conocida solamente como la mujer de un hombre. No fui capaz de hacerlo- suspiro recordando su pasado.

-Eli…

-Desde aquel incidente fui una cobarde y eso dejo sus huellas en mi e hizo las cosas diferentes- Alfred la miraba atento a sus palabras, sabia lo duro que habia sido el pasado de su hermana- Intente olvidarlo, pero nunca pude.-

-¿Aun te sientes mal por esa persona?- susurro recordando el hombre del cual su hermana verdaderamente se habia enamorado.

-No- sonrio ligeramente- no es el, yo me siento apenada de mi misma- miro a su hermano y solto una pequeña risa- no fui capaz de demostrar a quien verdaderamente amaba, y le robe la persona amada a otra- se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse a lado de Alfred.- Hermanito. No importa lo que decidas hacer… yo te apoyare. Si decides casarte después de todo con Amelia, o si decides arriesgarlo todo por Arthur y tu hijo, no importa, siempre te estaré apoyando y comprenderé tu decisión.- sonrio y se fue de allí, dejando al estadounidense solo y pensativo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El galo poso sus ojos celestes sobre el hombre que ahora se mantenía mirando un punto inexistente en el agua azulada de la piscina del hotel. Estaba serio y pensativo. Se acercó al estadounidense a paso lento, parándose a su lado y mirando al cielo mientras daba un largo suspiro. Ambos estaban en la misma situación. Deprimidos.

-Francis….- escucho que lo llamaba el menor

-Solo dilo- sabía para que, así que no quería oír rodeos.

-Para mí… tú eres como un hermano mayor- declaro seriamente. En un pasado a Francis le hubiese gustado que el estadounidense lo llame hermano mayor, pero, ahora ya no le importaba -tanto en el pasado como en el futuro. Pero a veces pienso que tú probablemente vivirías bien sin mí. Pero ¿yo que haría sin ti?

-Talvez puede ser que… no me estas pidiendo que te ayude a escapar mañana ¿verdad?- suspiro aun sin ver ni de reojo a Alfred. Suspiro a cuenta nueva mientras bajaba su mirada al piso.

-Golpéame- al escuchar esas palabras los ojos del francés se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué?- miro al menor sorprendido y un tanto enojado por tal pedido.

-No es un chiste… golpéame solo una vez, necesito que lo hagas- pidió seriamente.

-Alfred…- apretó los puños con fuerza y le dio un golpe al estadounidense con toda su ira reunida, botando al menor al piso por lo fuerte que le habia pegado. Alfred toco la zona herida con dolor y después alzo la cabeza viendo la mirada cargada de enojo y dolor del galo.

-Arthur… no puedo dejarlo ir

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Se recostó en la cama mientras veía de reojo como el británico alimentaba a su hijo, le parecía una escena tierna. Solto una pequeña risa y volvió su vista al tema que antes estaban discutiendo.

-¿Cuál crees que es mejor?- pregunto señalando los vestidos sobre la otra esquina de la cama. Arthur dirigió su mirada a las prendas algo pensativo. Sinceramente, todos le parecían iguales, lo único que cambiaba para él era el color y un poco los modelos, pero después de todo, todos eran vestidos.

-Ambos son bonitos- sonrio ligeramente viendo uno de un tono rosa cálido con detalles en blanco y el otro de color lila con detalles igualmente blancos, solo que el lila era más corto que el rosado, pero a el sinceramente la daba lo mismo.

-Eso no me sirve, debes decir cuál de los dos es más lindo- hizo un pequeño puchero, aun no podía escoger su vestido para la fiesta de la boda, ya que obviamente no seguiría todo el día con el vestido de novia- como amigo de la novia debes ser 100% frio, cruel y directo en cual te gusta más- sonrio

-Lo siento… pero, todos son bonitos…en verdad- susurro desviando la mirada, ya que en realidad, no es que tenga un buen sentido de la moda, y peor si se trata de ropa femenina, a él le daba lo mismo todo. Amelia solto una pequeña risa comprendiendo al británico, pero se vio distraída al escuchar como su celular sonaba indicando que un nuevo mensaje habia llegado. Se levantó de la cama y fue a una esquina de la habitación para ver el mensaje.

"Tengo Algo que decirte"

Ese mensaje le helo la sangre. Era de Alfred.

Miro de reojo a Arthur sintiendo una opresión en su corazón al verlo como analizaba y veía los vestidos que le habia dado para escoger y lanzaba un pequeño suspiro. En esos ojos esmeraldas podía notar que aún quedaban lágrimas, y sabía que ella era la causa de todo eso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Entro a la catedral sin hacer mucho ruido. Ahí estaba Alfred. Parado frente al altar, dando la espalda a las bancas de la iglesia que el siguiente día estarían llenas de personas importantes y miles de camarógrafos. Camino hasta pararse a lado de su futuro esposo y carraspeo un poco la garganta para llamar su atención, pero Alfred permanecía con la mirada clavada en el piso, sin mirarla.

-Jeje…- rio nerviosa ante el pesado ambiente que habia entre ellos y comenzó a fingir que era el padre de la iglesia el día de mañana- Tu, la novia Amelia Jones, ¿tomas al novio Alfred Jones, como tu esposo en la felicidad y la tristeza?- se preguntó a si misma fingiendo ser el padre- Si, acepto- sonrio y dijo las palabras con firmeza, para después continuar con su actuación- tu, el novio Alfred Jones, ¿tomas a Amelia como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla por la eternidad?- miro al americano esperando una respuesta como la que ella dio anteriormente, pero esta nunca llego.

-No puedo- susurro. Amelia lo miro asombrada y sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior en aquel momento.- no puedo hacerlo- rio para disimular las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y para que el otro no notara su tristeza

-Alfred… esto es solo por diversión ¿Por qué estás tan serio?- hizo un pequeño puchero mientras sonreia de manera falsa.

-Esto no es una broma, monkey- dijo seriamente- no…- se corrigió a sí mismo y miro a la mujer con seriedad- Amelia Jones, no podemos casarnos- su voz sonaba cruda y cruel.

-Al- susurro un nudo en la garganta, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, no frente a la persona que amaba.

-Lo siento- susurro bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Amelia lo miro enojada.

-Si una disculpa es suficiente, ¿Por qué existen las leyes y los policías?- gruño la frase que antiguamente Alfred sabia usar. El americano la miro asombrado ante eso

-Hay una persona a la que amo, desde el momento en el que nací, hasta que muera, el sera el único- aclaro mirando a la canadiense de reojo.- ¿Aun así todavía quieres casarte conmigo?- Amelia asintió con seguridad.- Estas loca…

-Yo sé que ese chico es Arthur Kirkland, y sé que Adam es tu hijo, pero aun así quiero que tú y yo sigamos- Alfred abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla- puede que suene gracioso, pero te amo porque eres sincero, porque eres el tipo de hombre que sabe amar apropiadamente, me guatas aun mas.- miro a Alfred directamente a los ojos con seriedad- el hecho de que sea Arthur, lo puedo superar…el hecho de que tengas un hijo con otra persona también lo puedo superar, todo eso lo superare… sé que sera difícil olvidar. Pero… si espero… si espero que algún día haya una oportunidad para que me ames igual que a el

-Amelia Jones- gruño enfadado por sus palabras.

-Es todo lo que quiero, vale la pena para mí- suspiro intentando no derramar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero lo que vio después fue aún más sorprendente. Vio como Alfred se ponía de rodillas frente a ella y pudo escuchar como unos pequeños sollozos salían de su garganta. Eso la destruyo por completo.-Alfred…- susurro limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas, provocando que el maquillaje de sus ojos se corra un poco.

-Perdóname- pidió el americano mirándola suplicante, perdiendo toda su compostura y mostrándose débil ante la mujer que menos quería parecerlo, mostrando sus lágrimas ya sin pudor alguno- yo... no puedo… perdóname- suplico apretando los puños sobre la baldosa.

-No quiero, no lo hare- respondió crudamente- escúchame bien, Alfred Jones. A partir de mañana en este lugar seremos marido y mujer, prometeremos amarnos hasta el día de nuestra muerte. Aun si me suplicas que te perdone, no existe nada por lo que tenga que perdonarte, así que mi decisión ya está tomada y no desistiré- sentencio seriamente. Miro como el meno la veía con la mirada vacía y las lágrimas caían sin parar por esos obres azules que tanto amaba.- ya es tarde…me pidieron que me fuera a dormir temprano por el maquillaje de mañana, así que me voy- se excusó cobardemente, yéndose de allí, escuchando como al estar más lejos, los sollozos del estadounidense se empezaban a escuchar, y un grito frustrado salia de la garganta del hombre que amaba.

-Lo siento…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En ese día soleado y cálido, todas las personas invitadas comenzaban a llenar las bancas de la catedral, ansiosos por la gran boda que se llevaría a cabo en aquella prestigiosa iglesia bermudiana, la más antigua de la isla. Ese día para todos los invitados era feliz, más para algunas personas era simplemente el mismo infierno.

-Alfred…apúrate saliendo, vas a llegar tarde- llamo Gilbert sentado en la sala de la habitación del americano junto a su prometido y su hijo. En el otro sillón estaba Antonio y Francis se encontraba parado a lado de la puerta abierta de la habitación, igual esperando que el estadounidense saliera del baño. Todos al escuchar que la puerta se abría vieron a Alfred vestido elegantemente con un smoking negro que por debajo era combinado por un chaleco gris y una camisa blanca, haciendo resaltar al moño rojo de su cuello, que iba en vez de una corbata. Todo él se veía bien, a excepción de su rostro que estaba algo pálido, y sus lentes apenas cubrían las ojeras que tenía por la noche anterior.

-Gilbert…tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo seriamente acercándose al albino.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto mirando a su amigo algo extrañado.

-Rompe mi brazo.- sentencio con crudeza, todos los 4 hombre lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Alfred…- susurro Antonio mirándolo sorprendido por la seriedad de sus palabras. El americano pudo su brazo sobre la mesa frente al alemán y dio un pequeño suspiro

-Vamos… con tu habilidad podrás romperlo con un solo golpe- susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto. Gilbert cogió la muñeca de su amigo algo nervioso, no quería hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?- todos voltearon a ver al reconocer esa voz. Francis cogió a Adam en brazos, ya que él bebe habia entrado gateando a la habitación y tras la venia Arthur, que miraba a Alfred enojado. El americano se levantó y lo miro.

-No te preocupes y ve afuera- pidió seriamente, viendo de reojo a su hijo.

-¿Esto fue todo lo que se te ocurrió? Si esa es la única manera de detener la boda, mejor cásate- mascullo entre dientes apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Arthur…

-Eres un cobarde. No eres digno de estar frente a nadie. No lo estas enfrentando, estas huyendo. Si te escapas así, algún día lo mismo volverá a ocurrir- escupió las palabras cruelmente. Alfred se acercó y lo cogió de los hombros fuertemente.

-Entonces dime que no lo haga… dime que no me case con ella- pidió suplicante- dime que no vaya- todos miraban expectantes la escena, era un momento de gran tensión. Arthur no respondió. Se zafo del agarre del mayor y cogió a Adam de los brazos de Francis, yéndose de allí sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Bien… si esta es tu respuesta…- fue enojado a encerrarse en el baño nuevamente a pensar. Se sentó en el filo de la bañera y dio un grito frustrado. Toda esta situación lo hacía sentirse de tal forma. Escucho su celular sonar y saco al demoniaco aparato, era un mensaje de su madre. Y junto a este estaba una imagen de Arthur y su bebe siendo aprisionados por los guardias de su madre.

"Me parece que el novio se esta tardando mucho"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Christine suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, sentada a lado del mayordomo oficial de la familia y uno de los ministros más importantes del país, mientras que en la banca de a lado se encontraban los padres de Amelia acompañados de autoridades canadienses.

-Entra el novio, Alfred - anuncio uno de los guardias abriendo las puertas de la iglesia, dando comienzo a la ceremonia de matrimonio. Christine sonio al ver a su hijo entrar, la amenaza habia funcionado perfectamente.

-Alfred F. Jones, ¿aceptas a Amelia Jones como tu futura esposa?- el silencio invadió la sala y todas las miradas se fijaron en el estadounidense, en especial la mirada amenazante de su madre.

-Yo...- susurro bajando la cabeza, nuevamente la imagen de Arthur y su hijo siendo secuestrados por los guardias de su madre paso por su cabeza haciendo que tiemble un poco.- Acepto-la presidenta sonrio, lo habia logrado, habia logrado que su hijo le obedezca. Amelia vio de reojo a Alfred notando como su puño temblaba conteniendo toda su ira.

-Amelia Jones, ¿aceptas a Alfred Jones como tu futuro esposo?- el juez vio a la chica algo feliz por ella. Amelia suspiro pesadamente y volvió a ver de reojo a Alfred, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y contenía su ira mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza

\- Al...- susurro sin ser oída, pero ya habia tomado su decisión- Yo… Acepto- dijo casi en un susurro, pero, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en la iglesia la escucharan.

-Bien, si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- sentencio el padre. Nadie en el lugar hablo.- procedamos- dijo, pero cuando iba a dar paso a sus palabras vio a la novia alzando ligeramente la mano para llamar su atención- ¿Q-que pasa?- pregunto algo extrañando, dando la palabra a la mujer.

-Yo me opongo a esta boda- sentencio seria y fuertemente, siendo oída en todo el lugar.

-¡Amelia!- grito su padre perplejo por la decisión de su hija, todos veían a la chica sorprendidos.

-¿¡Qué!?- casi grito el padre sorprendido.

-Amelia, esto para ser una broma se ha pasado de la raya- dijo seriamente la presidenta de los estados unidos

-Esto no es ninguna broma... mama, papa...yo no me quiero casar con este hombre, y no es culpa de Alfred ni de Christine, no, ellos son unas personas muy buenas y no quiero que por este inconveniente que es culpa mía ustedes cierren sus negocios con Estados Unidos, la culpa es mía, de mi imprudencia e inmadurez... yo siento que aún no tengo edad para casarme, aun no estoy lista para hacerlo- bajo la cabeza sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían, quería llorar, pero no lo haría, no debía hacerlo. Miro a Alfred, estaba perplejo con todo lo que habia dicho.

-¿Está usted segura de esto?- pregunto el sacerdote que igualmente estaba en shock.

-Si...yo, Amelia Jones me opongo a esta boda, ¿hay alguien más que se oponga?- pregunto volteándose a ver al público presente, esperando que alguien más este de su lado.

-Yo me opongo- se levantó Francis sonriendo ligeramente.

-Yo también- apoyo Antonio mientras se levantaba

-Y nosotros- anuncio Gilbert levantándose junto Roderich, y su bebe. Poco a poco más personas apoyaron la decisión de Amelia, Lovino, Feliciano, Kiku, e inclusive Ludwig, el cual habia llegado ese mismo día junto a Feliciano y Kiku a la boda, se levantó oponiéndose al matrimonio.

-Gracias chicos...- susurro la canadiense sonriendo

-Esto es una total decepción- mascullo la madre de Alfred enojada mientras se retiraba de allí, y poco a poco todos los presentes iban saliendo, a excepción de los que se opusieron y Alfred, el cual seguía perplejo con la noticia.

-Porque... ¿porque hiciste eso?- pregunto sintiendo una lagrima caer por su mejilla, no sabía ni porque estaba llorando.

-No soy tan cruel como para dejar a un bebe sin su padre, Adam ha sufrido mucho, al igual que Arthie, quiero que él sea feliz, se lo merece después de todo lo que ha pasado, así que deja de ser un idiota y ve con él, tú le perteneces a él, no a mi...- dijo mirándolo con nostalgia.

-Gracias...gracias Amy- susurro limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo feliz, era una de las únicas veces en su vida que decía "gracias".

-Ah, cierto...me olvide de Mary...- se acordó algo preocupada mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a su guardaespaldas personal que habia ido a salvar a Arthur de los secuestradores.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Alfred fue al muelle de Hamilton desesperado, Amelia le habia indicado que vaya porque Arthur lo estaría esperando allí. Subió a un barco que le indicaron unos guardias y allí vio a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Arthur estaba sentado dentro de la cabina mientras Adam jugaba con varios juguetes sentado en el piso, siendo vigilado por su madre. El americano entro y apenas el británico lo vio se paró algo sorprendido de verlo allí.

-Alfred…- susurro asombrado al sentir los brazos del mayor rodeándolo y como su corazón latía rápidamente. Ahora estaban juntos, sin nadie que los interrumpiera. Por un pequeño momento no había obstáculos en su amor. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del británico, y correspondió el abrazo, dejando a un lado por un momento su personalidad tsundere, mientras que el pequeño Adam veía la escena de sus padres con una pequeña sonrisa, al fin estaban juntos, así que ya podría soltar las palabras que tanto habia estado guardando solo para decirlas cuando sus padres al fin estuviesen en paz.

-Mama…papa- llamo el pequeño sorprendiendo a sus dos padres, ya que lo habia dicho fuerte y claro, y eran sus primeras palabras.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Antonio aparco su auto frente a un pequeño campo. Apago el motor y regreso a ver al chico a su lado, que aún seguía sollozando y limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir llorando?- pregunto algo cansado, puesto que el italiano desde que habían salido de la iglesia se habia puesto a llorar.- si alguien te viera, pensaría que hubo un funeral-

-¿Dónde puedes encontrar algo más conmovedor?- dijo gimoteando un poco- Amelia es tan genial- tapo su rostro con sus manos para evitar que el español lo viera llorando- malditas hormonas- mascullo entre sollozos. Antonio solto una pequeña risa al verlo en esa situación, se veía adorable. Se zafo el cinturón de seguridad y saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo de tela blanco, y se lo dio al menor, que lo acepto algo tímido. Ambos salieron del auto y se sentaron en una banca cercana a contemplar el mar que estaba algo cerca de allí en completo silencio, hasta que la voz del mayor lo rompió.

-Ese día… me preguntaste por que no fui a verla ¿cierto?- pregunto mirando al cielo distraídamente. Lovino trago saliva, habia dejado de llorar y ahora miraba de reojo al español- yo…no creo en finales felices.

Flashback.-

Entro a su casa acompañado de dos chicas que habia conocido recientemente en un bar. Al entrar vio allí a Isabela. La chica al verlo acompañado se puso nerviosa y sin querer tiro un jarrón de cerámica al suelo, causando un gran estruendo. Antonio la miraba desde su posición, viendo como la portuguesa se agachaba a recoger los pedazos rotos de la vasija.

-¡Ah!- al escuchar ese pequeño grito fue corriendo hacia Isabela y cogió su mano, notando que tenía un corte en su dedo índice que sangraba. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y vendo la herida.

-Es por eso que siempre te digo que debes tener cuidado- la regaño mirándola algo molesto, la chica solto una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Lo siento- se levantó junto al menor y vio a las mujeres tras el con tristeza.- tienes invitadas, así que me iré- aclaro yéndose casi corriendo de allí. Ya fuera de la casa se paró apoyándose en la pared algo agotada. Estaba haciendo frio. Escucho unos pasos acercándose y levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos verde olivo de Antonio mirándola fijamente

-¿No estuviste esperándome porque tenías algo que decirme?- pregunto acercándose más a la mujer, que trago saliva nerviosa.

-Pues…tengo un favor que pedirte

Fin del flashback.-

Lovino lo miro de reojo mientras mantenía su mano apoyada en el cálido lugar donde crecía su hijo. Antonio al notarlo sonrio ligeramente y luego solto un pequeño

-Ahora que lo pienso… era el primer favor que ella me pedía…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Flashback.-

-Arthur… no puedo dejarlo ir- fijo sus obres en el estadounidense- a pesar de que siempre hago las cosas difíciles para el… a veces pienso que es mejor dejarlo ir hacia ti en lugar de que se quedara conmigo… odio pensar en ello, pero tuve que hacerlo. Te lo daría sin importar nada. Solo puedes ser tú, Francis- su mirada estaba cargada de furia, dolor y nostalgia. Cada palabra que Alfred decía, aumentaba sus ganas de golpearlo nuevamente hasta que quede inconsciente

-Alfred Jones.- su voz sonaba ronca, su verdadero enojo estaba saliendo.

-Aun así, creo que no puedo…

.

.

.

Bebió otro trago de la botella de vino carmesí que tenía ente sus manos. No era típico suyo emborracharse, pero esta vez sentía que no podía hacer nada más para calmar su dolor.

-Por lo menos, ahora estarás feliz…- susurro mirando al cielo mientras se acordaba del británico. Después de todo, habia dicho que lo único que le importaba era la felicidad del menor… entonces, porque… ¿porque no podía estar tranquilo? ¿Por qué todos esos recuerdos de las veces que pasaron juntos se repetían una y otra vez en su mente?

Sintió que alguien estaba frente a él y fijo sus obres celestes en la mujer parada a pocos metros de él. Amelia estaba allí sonriendo, saludándolo con un títere de una rana. La chica se sentó a su lado soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿No te arrepientes?- pregunto sin mirarla, la canadiense solto un pequeño suspiro ante la pregunta.

-Pues si… he estado lamentando el momento en que deje ir a Alfred todo este tiempo- rio luego solto un pequeño suspiro- yo te apoyaba a ti, Francis, pero ahora es un desperdicio, ya que renuncie- el galo sonrio ligeramente al escuchar las palabras de la mujer- hace mucho le pregunte a al que, entre amor o amistad, si tuviera que escoger a uno, cual sería… el me respondió que no podía renunciar a ninguno. Dicen que la gente recibe cierta cantidad dependiendo de su ambición… y parece que ni tu ni yo somos lo suficientemente ambiciosos.- solto otra pequeña risa y después volvió a tener una expresión triste en su rostro- dale esto a Arthur de mi parte- puso en las manos del francés el collar de plata

-Esto…-dijo sorprendido de que aquella mujer lo tuviera, siendo algo tan importante para Arthur.

-No sabes cuento deseaba que este "A &amp; A" sea Amelia y Alfred…yo te apoyaba a ti- rio ligeramente- pero ahora ya no tiene sentido, ya que ya he renunciado- suspiro y regreso su vista al cielo nocturno- mañana me voy a Quebec…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El barco se habia detenido frente a otro puerto, en el cual los hicieron bajar, estaban en la ciudad de . Allí los esperaba una limosina que los llevaría a su destino final, un lugar que ninguno de los dos conocía. Subieron al automóvil y en pocos minutos se encontraban frente a una gigantesca casa de un solo piso, que estaba decorada con miles de rosas y luces, tenía el techo blanco al igual que todas las casas en la isla, y por fuera las paredes eran de un color rosa cálido.

-Amelia ha preparado este lugar para ustedes dos, esperamos que sea de su agrado- dijo la sirvienta personal de la canadiense entregándolo las llaves de la casa a Alfred.- podrán estar aquí hasta el día del viaje de regreso-

-Gracias- sonrio mirando de reojo como Arthur cogía en brazos a Adam, el cual miraba todo el lugar fascinado, al igual que el inglés, en ese momento ambos se veían tan iguales que Alfred solto una pequeña risa. Las personas de Amelia se retiraron de allí, dejando a los tres solos en aquella hermosa casa.

Al entrar vieron toda aquella gigantesca casona adornada con rosas y velas, dándole un ambiente romántico, las miradas de ambos angloparlantes se encontraron, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen y nuevamente desviaran la mirada. Cada uno recorrió en silencio la casa, Alfred viendo la gigantesca sala y el patio que en medio tenía una mesa rodeada de velas y pétalos de rosas escarlata. Por otro lado Arthur fue a ver las habitaciones, encontrándose con la principal, en la cual estaba ubicada una cama matrimonial con pétalos esparcidos sobre las blancas sabanas, formando un corazón, sin darse cuenta, Alfred apareció a su lado.

-Esto...- dijo el americano despacio, más fue interrumpido por un inglés tosiendo avergonzado y saliendo de allí rápidamente.- Arthie...todo esto es para nosotros- dijo felizmente mientras iba tras el menor y lo agarraba de a cintura mientras veía a su pequeño hijo en manos de su amor, él bebe estaba mirándolo divertido.

Alfred acaricio su rostro juntándolo a escasos centímetros con el del menor, beso su frente cariñosamente y luego paso sus dedos delicadamente por los cabellos ingleses. Arthur se alejó un poco de él, algo avergonzado.

-Voy a seguir viendo las habitaciones con Adam- se defendió mientras escapaba de allí, dejando a Alfred solo en el cuarto. El americano suspiro profundamente mientras recorría la estancia, estaba toda adornada para una luna de miel. Entro al baño viendo un camino de pétalos que llevaba a una tina suficientemente grande par personas. Salio del baño y se sentó en la cama, mientras abría el cajón del velador que estaba a lado de la cama matrimonial, sorprendiéndose con lo que encontró allí. Primero habia una caja llena de condones de todo tipo, y a lado una botellita de lubricante. A lado de eso habia una pequeña carta a su nombre. La tomo. Era de Amelia.

"Alfred, lo siento mucho por lo que paso en la boda, en verdad. Espero que disfrutes esto con Arthur, aunque no te pases no seas muy brusco, Arthie parece delicado, aunque sé que no lo es mucho, así que si quieres abre el cajón de abajo y ve mis otros regalos para ustedes. PD: Aun te amo, pero sé que Arthur lo hace más, no te atrevas a lastimar más su corazón."

Rio ante las palabras de la canadiense, sí que sabía lo que él deseaba. Con algo de curiosidad abrió el otro cajón, viendo allí varios juguetes...y no de los de niños, si no, juguetes sexuales. Nuevamente solto una risa y cerro ambos cajones, talvez podría utilizar los juguetes de Amelia...siempre y cuando Arthur le diera permiso. Salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena, ya que esa noche pasarían en casa y el mismo haría una velada romántica para su ingles enojón. Al terminar y servir los platos en el comedor al aire libre, en el patio de la casa, fue a la sala viendo en silencio como el británico alimentaba a su hijo con un pequeño biberón mientras lo mecía en sus brazos, se veía adorable. Realmente adorable. Interrumpió en la escena, sentándose a lado del inglés y abrazándolo por la cintura mientras veía como él bebe poco a poco se iba durmiendo en brazos de su madre.

-¿Qué quieres, Alfred?- pregunto el menor mirándolo de reojo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Nada...solo quería contemplar más de cerca lo lindo que te ves- rio un poco mientras besaba la frente de su bebe.

-¿Pasaremos aquí los 13 días que quedan?- pregunto en un suspiro, zafándose del abrazo de Alfred y mirándolo de reojo.

-¿No está feliz?- hizo un pequeño puchero viendo con los ojos llorosos al menor.

-N-no es eso… solo que… tengo que regresar y trabajar, para poder mantener a Adam…y- el estadounidense lo interrumpió con un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, yo soy su padre, yo me encargare del dinero- sonrio ligeramente acariciando las mejillas inglesas

-No lo hagas, no necesitas hacer nada por mi… - susurro desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

-Pues aunque no lo quieras, ya he hecho algo- cogió a Adam en brazos y fue a dejarlo en la cuna de la habitación cercana a la principal, para estar a solas con Arthur, que al verlo volver se sonrojo un poco más.

-Vamos, recuperemos el tiempo perdido- rio cogiendo la mano del menor y llevándolo a la mesa donde habia servido la cena. Era una noche cálida con un cielo estrellado y despejado, que a pesar de que ya eran las 9:30 de la noche, aun no se oscurecía por completo. Los obres esmeralda miraron asombrados la romántica cena servida en la pequeña mesita. Se encontraban allí platos con frutas bañadas en chocolate y con figuritas, a pesar de no ser algo muy romántico, Arthur le parecía simplemente perfecto. Ambos se sentaron a comer en silencio, un silencio tranquilo, que no era incomodo, simplemente era relajante después de toda la tragedia por la que habían pasado. Alfred poso sus ojos azulados en el cielo estrellado de la noche, sonriendo al ver las estrellas que brillaban fuertemente. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al inglés con una calidad sonrisa, extendiendo su mano.

-¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo?- pidió formalmente mirando como el británico casi se atragantaba con la fresa que estaba comiendo al escuchar su pregunta.

-N-no puedo bailar, idiot- respondió sonrojándose ligeramente y apartando la mano del estadounidense. Alfred solto una pequeña risa y cogió su mano, haciendo que el menor se levantara a regañadientes de la mesa. Agarro su cintura y junto sus manos para empezar con pasos lentos y tranquilos, una suave canción que solo ellos en sus corazones podían escuchar, e iban en aquel delicado ritmo.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte…- interrumpió el británico ligeramente sonrojado, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-¿Qué cosa?- sonrio mientras continuaba la danza de sus corazones.

-¿Por qué yo?...- ambos se detuvieron ante esa pregunta y se miraron a los ojos- no soy lindo, no tengo dinero o fama, no tengo nada… ¿Por qué te gusto?- Alfred se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, nunca se habia puesto a pensar el porqué. Solto una pequeña risa y beso los labios del menor suavemente, para luego ambos mirarle a los ojos con dulzura.

-Porque lo tengo todo- respondió con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sin captar a lo que se refería el mayor, pues se habia perdido en aquel tierno beso que segundos antes él le habia dado.

-Porque tengo dinero, fama, y soy guapo. Lo tengo todo… incluso soy un héroe, TU héroe- rio infantilmente.

-Idiot- golpeo ligeramente el pecho del mayor por aquella respuesta.

-No necesito nada más. Arthur Kirkland solo necesitas ser Arthur Kirkland. Por eso te amo- Arthur se sonrojo aún más y desvió ligeramente la mirada avergonzado. Alfred poso sus ojos nuevamente en el cielo y otra sonrisa volvió a nacer en su rostro.- Mira, yo soy esa estrella de allí- sonrio señalando la más brillante del cielo, Arthur se volteo para mirar lo que Alfred señalaba y solto una pequeña risa- es una estrella llamada Sirius, en la constelación de Orión. Es la estrella más brillante en el cielo de invierno- explico rodeando con sus brazos el cálido cuerpo del inglés.- podría decir que su existencia se parece a la de Alfred Jones.- Arthur solto una risa ante lo dicho por el americano

-Mmm… entonces yo soy esa- señalo el segundo punto más brillante, que estaba cerca de la estrella que Alfred habia señalado

-Jajaja, sí que eres bueno eligiendo- rio mientras abrazaba aún más al británico, que alzo la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- es la segunda estrella más brillante, Proción. Siempre es extrovertida y odiosa. Cuadra perfecta contigo- solto una carcajada mientras recibía un golpe en la barriga por parte del codo del menor.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de las estrellas?-cambio de tema un tanto molesto.

-Fue por algo que paso cuando era niño…- respondió mientras su sonrisa cambiaba a un rostro serio y nostálgico- un día de navidad me llego un regalo de mi padre, era un telescopio, junto a el habia una nota. "Estudia bien las estrellas, así podremos ir juntos algún día a verlas" eso decía.- relato con nostalgia, recordando a su difunto padre -estudie tanto como para convertirme en un astrónomo profesional, y después de unos 3 años ¿sabes que regalo recibí?- vio al británico, que lo miraba con atención -otro telescopio. Fue allí donde me di cuenta que la persona que enviaba mis regalos en navidad no era mi padre, si no su secretaria.

-Eso es tan triste…- susurro bajando la cabeza apenado, jamás se habia imaginado aquella infancia tan solitaria.

-A partir de ese día, empecé a odiar a los niños… odiaba lo felices que se veían, como ellos tenían lo que yo nunca tuve…una familia.- su mirada se afilo al posarse en el vientre por el cual habia nacido su hijo, recordando que el cuándo era más joven, habia deseado jamás tener hijos. Fue por eso que la noticia habia sido tan impactante, pero con el pasar del tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que un hijo no era una maldición, sino una bendición, ya que venía de la persona que más amaba. -fue por eso que yo, me prometí a mí mismo que nunca le haría a mí mismo, que si algún día tengo un hijo, nunca le haría una promesa que no pueda cumplir.- Arthur sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta ante esas palabras y regreso su vista al cielo- Arthur…- la voz del menor lo obligo a mirarlo, notando que en aquellos ojos se reflejaba el arrepentimiento y el dolor acumulado de su alma.- Lamento haberte herido- dijo sinceramente. El británico sonrio ligeramente y regreso su mirada al cielo nocturno- Arthur…- nuevamente lo llamaba.

-¿Ahora qué?- murmuro un tanto molesto por las interrupciones

-Te amo…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Después de ver que Adam permanecía bien dormido, ambos angloparlantes se dirigieron a la habitación matrimonial, ya era tarde y tenían que dormir, o esa era la idea de Arthur. Luego de sacarse su saco de encima vio como Alfred se acercaba a él.

-I love you...- le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba suavemente. Arthur apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del americano mientras sentía como este avariciaba su espalda sobre la ropa, todo era tan romántico, tan suave que parecía ser sacado de un cuento de hadas. Sintió como los dedos expertos del mayor desabotonaban su camisa y lo despojaban de ella procediendo a acariciar su torso, tocando y sintiendo la tersa piel, en espacial pasando por aquella cicatriz en su vientre, por la cual habia nacido su bebe. Alzo su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos del mayor cargados de sentimientos como el amor, el dolor, la nostalgia, la lujuria...sus ojos detonaban varias emociones a la vez. Un casto beso unió sus labios y sus cuerpos se juntaron aún más. Alfred logro deshacerse de su camisa, quedando ahora con su torso desnudo. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar, y ninguno de los dos lo iba a detener, querían sentir nuevamente el cuerpo del otro como antaño.

-Alfred…- susurro mirándolo algo inseguro.

-¿Podemos hacerlo?- pidió con ojos de cachorrito, a los cuales Arthur sabía que no se podía resistir.

-Solo…Se cuidadoso, idiot- susurro resignado, dejando que el otro recorra su cuerpo mientras sentía que era recostado en la suave cama.

-Extrañaba tu cuerpo, cada vez más sensible- mordió uno de los rosados pezones sacando un gemido de parte del oji-esmeralda.

-No hagas eso… me duele- murmuro sonrojado, desviado la mirada avergonzado.

-Sorry- se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras repartía besos por todo el torso del británico, acariciando y lamiendo esa piel tersa y pálida que habia extrañado por ya más de un año. Zafo ágilmente la correa y los botones del pantalón que Arthur llevaba, y saco aquella prenda para tirarla a un lado, pudiendo apreciar las delgadas piernas del menor y como una pequeña erección crecía bajo la ropa interior del británico. Se sacó su propia camisa y su pantalón junto a la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo, dejando ver la gran erección que tenía. Arthur al verlo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada avergonzado, no solo Alfred habia crecido en el tiempo que habían pasado sin verse y sin hablarse, si no también su miembro parecía más grande que antes. Maldijo por lo bajo el dolor que iba a sentir cuando "eso" entrara a su cuerpo y vio como el americano abría un cajón de la mesita a lado de la cama. Lo miro extrañado pero comprendió que se trataba cuando vio que el menor se ponía uno de los condones y sacaba la botellita de lubricante. Luego preguntaría por qué diablos había esas cosas allí. Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir como Alfred acariciaba su entrada y regaba un poco del frio lubricante allí. Solto un grito de dolor al sentir como de golpe dos dedos se metían a su interior, le habia dolido horriblemente y su interior ardía.

-Avisa, idiot- se quejó apretando los hombros del mayor y clavando sus uñas en estos por el dolor.

-¿No lo has hecho en todo este tiempo?- pregunto un poco curioso al sentir lo apretado que estaba, no podía ni mover sus dedos allí dentro- ¿no te has tocado ni siquiera?- Arthur le miro fulminante mientras mordía su labio inferior adolorido

-No, yo no fui infiel como tú, o no pasaba acostándome con la primera persona que se me cruzaba mientras que la persona que amaba estaba lejos- gruño enojado, recordando aquel rencor que debería tener, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía odiar a Alfred… ya lo habia intentado, pero le era imposible hacerlo. -¿Q-que!?-Sintió como el americano lo volteaba, quedando bocabajo con su rostro sobre la mullida almohada en la cual oculto su fuerte sonrojo al pensar en la vergonzosa posición en la que estaba.

-Así sera más placentero, confía en mi- le susurró al oído mientras levantaba sus caderas y separaba las delgadas y temblorosas piernas del otro. Los dedos húmedos del mayor entraron nuevamente en su cuerpo, moviéndose con sutileza intentando acostumbrarlo para que lo que venía no le doliera, pero sabía que después de todo iba a hacerlo, siempre dolía cada vez que entraba y tocaba su interior. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Alfred habia entrado de una sola estocada, llegando hasta el fondo en aquella posición y provocándole un grito por el daño que habia sentido. Agarro fuertemente las sabanas adolorido, intentando relajarse para que aquella sensación dolorosa se esfumara. Alfred lo beso mientras acariciaba su espalda suavemente. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas y profundas, llegando al fondo en cada embestida, logrando sacar pequeños jadeos del inglés.

-I love you- susurro el estadounidense nuevamente. Alfred beso suavemente su espalda para que el dolor se fuera. Empezó a besar su espalda y su cuello repetidamente, susurrando pequeños "te amo" a cada momento. Como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora ya no era el mismo puro sentimiento que habia tenido antes, ahora Sentia que aun si le decía mil veces que lo amaba, no le podía creer completamente. Su corazón habia sido destrozado cruelmente por Alfred, y como dicen viejos versos " un corazón roto, nunca sana, ni así pasen miles de años, una vez que se rompe, ya no puede regresar a ser como antes." Su corazón se habia roto justo en el momento donde más frágil estaba, cuando necesitaba más aquel amor de esa persona que decía que lo amaba.

Luego de algunos minutos Alfred salio de su interior y lo volteo, quedando ambos frente a frente, juntando sus miradas como antaño, haciendo esa conexión que transmitía su amor sin palabras. Alfred separo sus piernas y volvió a entrar suavemente, comenzando esta vez a un ritmo rápido y profundo. Arthur enterraba sus dedos en las sabanas, apretándolas con fuerza al sentir ese placer doloroso en su interior, llenando todo su ser. Quería decirle un "te amo" pero cuando lo iba a decir, las palabras no salieron de su garganta y se vieron opacadas por un pequeño sollozo, no sabía porque, pero esas palabras no salían.

-Arthur, honey... ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Alfred preocupado, Arthur habia empezado a llorar y parecía estar en otro mundo, hundido en su subconsciente.

-Alfred... ¿tú en verdad me amas?-pregunto con apenas un hilillo de voz, el americano lo vio sorprendido.

-Te amo, en verdad, eres lo que más amo, Arthur- dijo acariciando el rostro lloroso del menor, limpiando las tibias lagrimas que salían de los obres esmeraldas.

-E-entonces porque... ¿porque todos este tiempo me trataste como si fuese una basura? Como si hubieses jugado con migo, como si ella fuese un error- sollozo enojado mientras lloraba dolorosamente desviando la mirada- ¿porque?- Alfred lo miro asombrado, le dolía mucho imaginarse tan solo todo el daño que le habia causado al inglés.

-Yo...tuve que hacerlo- susurro en un tono frio que hizo que el menor se estremeciera, y apretara más su interior, lo cual a Alfred le dolió un poco, era muy estrecho. El inglés lo miro a los ojos con algo de temor- mi madre, esa bruja malvada, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si no la obedecía...así que...Lo siento...-susurro mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del menor, no quería decirle al menor la verdadera razón, era muy dolorosa. Se movió dando una pequeña embestida dentro del menor, el cual gimió suavemente y se abrazó a su espalda.

-Adam...se llevó la mayor parte - fue rechazado por su propio padre, sentía todo mi sufrimiento, nació antes de tiempo por ello...incluso hubo un tiempo en el que yo mismo lo rechace...pensé que era un error, algo que no debería existir- dijo mientras lloraba. Alfred acaricio suavemente sus cabellos tratando de calmarlo. Alzo al menor un poco, sacando su miembro de su interior suavemente.-A-al- susurro sin comprender, más cuando el americano alzo sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, entendió todo. Solto un agudo gemido al sentir que Alfred lo penetraba nuevamente, de una sola embestida, llegando al fondo con aquella posición.

-Te prometo...que intentare ser un buen padre, para compensarte todo- dijo entre gemidos mientras subía un más el ritmo de las embestidas, si se podía. Arthur pensaba que se iba a romper con aquella rudeza que Alfred golpeaba su interior, dando en su próstata y haciendo que el placer nuble sus sentidos.

-¿C-rees qu-que con eso basta?, idiota- gimió entrecortadamente. Alfred lo miro asombrado, y luego sonrio, habia regresado a ser el mismo que antes.- ¡ah! A-al…ya no puedo más- aviso enterrando sus delgadas uñas en el hombro de Alfred.

-Yo tampoco…- anuncio mientras daba unas estocadas más, y el británico se corría manchando sus vientres. Alfred salio del interior del británico justo antes de derramar su semilla dentro del condón, haciendo que todo su miembro se sienta pegajoso, pero no le importo. Se recostó a lado del británico y lo acuno en sus brazos con ternura.- I love you…- susurro antes de caer dormido, al igual que el británico. Al fin ambos habían pasado juntos, después de tanto tiempo, habían podido demostrar cuanto se amaban una vez más.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Pero miren nada más, este ambiente de felicidad- solto una carcajada el albino entrando a la casa que compartían ambos angloparlantes con su bebe en brazos, seguido de Roderich. Tras ellos venían Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Francis y Kiku. Todos vieron como ambos hombres estaban en la sala mimando a su hijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, era un ambiente muy alegre.

-¿Cuándo llegaron?- pregunto el británico con una ligera sonrisa mientras intentaba no moverse mucho, pues el dolor en su parte baja aún continuaba presente desde la mañana en la que se habia despertado casi sin poder moverse.

-Arthur-san- llamo el japonés sonriendo.

-¡Kiku!- Arthur al reconocer a su amigo que no habia visto en tanto tiempo, pese a su dolor fue a abrazarlo, casi cayendo encima del azabache por el dolor que sentía, pero no le importo, pues lo habia extrañado mucho en todo ese tiempo.

-Vamos a comer, a Adam y a papa les da hambre- sonrio Alfred al escuchar el estómago del pequeño rugir. La comida transcurrió tranquila, llena de felicidad y risas de todos los presentes, y algunas quejas de Lovino porque su hermano estaba junto a ese "macho patatas" que no le caía nada bien. Al concluir la comida, mientras Alfred se encargaba de Adam y los demás estaban en la casa, Arthur y Francis salieron a caminar por los jardines de la estancia.

-Es un alivio-suspiro el galo mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el británico mirando al mayor de reojo, sin entender de lo que hablaba.

-Que estas sonriendo- Arthur solto una pequeña risa ante ello –Toma- saco un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo y se lo entrego al británico, que abrió sus ojos como platos al reconocerlo

-Esto…-

-No sé porque ella lo tenía, pero me pidió que te lo diera- explico con calma, notando el ligero temblor del menor.

-Donde esta ella-pregunto desesperado. Francis vio el reloj de su muñeca y solto un pequeño suspiro

-Ahora debe estar por irse…- declaro mirando de reojo el británico, que enseguida se fue corriendo de allí. Tenía que alcanzar a Amelia, tenía que hacerlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Salieron lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto, llegando en un lapso de 20 minutos, ya que se encontraba literalmente en la otra punta de la isla. Se bajaron del auto y corrieron al aeropuerto a buscar a la canadiense, Alfred siguiendo a Arthur con Adam en brazos mientras el británico gritaba buscando desesperadamente a la mujer

-¡Amelia! ¡Amy!- llamo buscándola entre las personas que estaban esperando los vuelos

-¡Monkey!

-¡Arthur, Alfred! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto la chica sorprendida viendo como los angloparlantes corrían hacia ella. Arthur al estar ya frente a la chica solto un suspiro aliviado

-¿Cómo puedes irte así? ¿No ibas a despedirte? ¿Qué clase de amiga hace eso?- reclamo con los ojos llorosos, parte por el gran dolor en su cadera por haber corrido tanto, y por otra parte por Amelia.

-Sorry… Soy muy débil cuando tengo que decir adiós- se disculpó nerviosamente.

-Vaya, incluso la fiera Amelia Jones tiene una debilidad- solto una pequeña risa.

-Pues sí, Jajaja- rio mientras se daba cuenta de cómo el británico tocaba adolorido su espalda baja, sabiendo que habia pasado.- Así que si lo hiciste- rio dando unas palmaditas en el hombro del americano, que se sonrojo al entender las palabras, y después solto otra risa

\- Que te vaya bien, y… gracias… por ya sabes… y también por todo lo demás- sonrio notando que el británico no entendía de que hablaban exactamente.

-Chicos, si ustedes terminan, me moriré de la injusticia- hizo un pequeño puchero y después los señalo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Entonces, si quieren romper, vengan a reportármelo y obtengan mi premiso ¿entendido? También deberán obtener el permiso de Adam ¿verdad honey?- pregunto al bebe que miraba toda la escena divertido

-¡Shi!- respondió Adam logrando sacar una risa de todos los presentes.

-Déjame abrazarte una vez más, Arthie- sonrio rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del menor mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. Al separarse miro a las personas que más habia querido en el mundo, le dolía despedirse, pero tenía que hacerlo- Me voy- se volteo y salio casi corriendo de allí, mirando por última vez a aquella feliz pareja, sintiendo que habia hecho lo correcto.

"Espero que de ahora en adelante, seas feliz… Arthur."

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Y aquí termina este awesome capitulo, al fin la linda pareja esta junta y bueno… Amelia se ha ido. **

**Y Adam ya está aprendiendo a hablar Jajaja, es un bebe inteligente, como sus dos padres XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de que me tarde tanto :3 **

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**Hasta la pasta **


	17. Chapter 17

**Jejeje hola a todos! Y perdón por tardar una eternidad en este capitulo que dije que lo iba a subir pronto, pero es que justo vino la semana de exámenes y un montonal de deberes juntos…. Y no pude escribir este awesome capitulo, pero ahora por fin esta terminado :D **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de -Hidekaz- sama**

**Advertencias: ninguna…creo. Partes un poco fluff OwO**

**A leer~**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"La alianza entre Estados Unidos y Canadá se ha roto. La economía del país ha decaído en estos últimos tiempos. Nuestra nacion habia planeado unir a los herederos del país, pero ahora que el compromiso se ha roto Estados Unidos va a… "

Apago la television mientras chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio. Después de todo, luego de haber regresado de Bermuda toda su felicidad se acabó apenas vio a su madre y tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad de lo que estaba e iba a suceder en ese momento.

Dejo el control de la television en la mesa de centro de su sala y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí, pero fue un intento inútil, estaban cerradas con llave desde fuera.

-¡Hey! Abran las puertas- suspiro cansado de todo ese juego de mantenerlo cautivo en su habitación.- ¡Abran las puertas!- grito golpeándolas con fuerza e intentando abrir en vano la cerradura- ¡Les dije que me abran, maldición!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lanzo un largo suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo, no habia podido encontrar nada en todos los periódicos que habia visto, ni un solo lugar.

-Esta vez deberías venir a mi casa- recomendó el italiano mientras comía las fresas con chocolate que le habia regalado Sadiq.- ¿Cuál es tu punto de conseguir otra casa? Esa bruja la destruirá o te echara en medio de la noche.-

-Debería llevarme ya mis cosas de allí- bajo la cabeza algo apenado mientras veía a su hijo durmiendo en su carrito.- Estoy realmente en problemas…

-No hay necesidad de hacer eso- a penas reconoció esa voz, ambos hombre se levantaron como resortes de sus puestos, mirando asombrados a aquella persona. Los guardaespaldas de la presidenta dejaron las maletas del británico con todas sus cosas sobre una de las mesas del restaurante.

-Sabía que eras otro tipo de chico, pero… no te vi como el tipo de persona que finge ser inocente mientras hace todo tipo de cosas malvadas a espaldas de otras personas. Es realmente increíble.- mascullo mirándolo fulminantemente.- fue mi culpa que no me hiciera cargo de ti desde el principio, pero no sabía que lo lamentaría tanto- escupió furiosa

-Disculpe ¿Por qué trata a Arthur de esa forma?- mascullo enojado el italiano al ver las palabras cargadas de odio que recibía- él no ha hecho nada, por lo contrario, ha ayudado a que las cosas funcionaran entre Amelia y Alfred- frunció el ceño molesto y mirando con desprecio a la mujer frente a ellos.

-Lovino- sentencio severamente para hacer que el italiano se callara, no necesitaba que nadie más se metiera en aquel asunto.

-Si tienes ojos mira esto- lanzo el periódico sobre la mesa que los separaba, cayendo justo frente al inglés, que extrañado abrió aquel papel viendo impactado las noticas escritas allí.- Debido a ti ¿sabes cuantos problemas has causado? Todo este gran daño y la crisis que se viene es por ti, niño. ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a nuestra familia, y a nuestro país!- grito. Arthur agacho la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior con culpabilidad, ahora ya entendía a que se refería la presidenta- Ya no me voy a sentar y lamentar. Es mejor que no pienses que voy a permitir que esto continue como hasta ahora. Voy a hacer que tú y ese hijo bastardo tuyo lo lamenten- al ver la cara de preocupación y desesperación del británico una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro.- ¿no era esto lo que querías?-

-¿No crees que te estás pasando con tus palabras, Christine?- todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a la persona que habia aparecido en el local.

-Abuelo- susurro el británico atónito al ver al abuelo de Francis allí.

-Se-señor, ¿Cómo es que esta aquí?- pregunto sorprendida la presidenta.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Christine… o debería llamarte presidenta Jones ahora ¿verdad?- rio sarcásticamente- has cambiado bastante, pero hablaremos sobre nosotros luego. Ahora hablemos de Arthur- sentencio seriamente.

-¿Cómo es que conoce a ese chico?- mascullo molesta por la interrupción del anciano.

-Mmm… se podría decir que… él va a ser esposo de mi nieto- rio divertido al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del británico y la cara de sorpresa de la presidenta.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto atónita

-Él es la persona que he elegido para mi nieto, a pesar de ser hombre, en estos tiempos eso ya no importa ¿verdad?- sentencio seriamente y cruzandose de brazos,

-¡Abuelo!- reclamo Arthur avergonzado por tales palabras.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- Christine abrió sus ojos azules como platos al ver la actitud seria del mayor.

-Hasta ahora solo he estado observando, pero ahora es como si fuera parte de mi familia así que le agradecería que no lo trate así nunca más- gruño amenazante- supongo que ya lo sabe ¿verdad? Quien va a ser el próximo presidente de Francia- rio con malicia. Christine bajo la cabeza avergonzada, encima de haberla interrumpido ahora la amenazaban,- Arthur, vámonos- ordeno don seriedad. Coge a Adam y vámonos, yo llevo tus maletas-

-S-si- obedeció aun sin salir del shock de la situación, cogió en brazos a su bebe con cuidado de no despertarlo y con ayuda de Lovino desarmo el coche. Salio junto a Joseph de allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francis ¿hay alguna habitación libre?- pregunto el mayor mirando fijamente a su nieto. El francés parpadeo seguidamente sin entender el porqué de la pregunta de su abuelo pero asintió, ya que en su casa, los únicos que vivían eran su abuelo, algunos sirvientes y el mismo, por lo cual habían habitaciones de sobra.

-Bien, ¡pasa rápido, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!- grito a la persona que permanecía parada en el umbral, fuera del capo visual del franco. Lanzo un largo suspiro y paso a la sala principal ante la atónita mirada de Francis.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí, Arthur?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido, escuchando como respuesta una risa nerviosa del británico.

-Se va a quedar aquí durante un tiempo, así que cuida de él, Francis- declaro su abuelo seriamente mientras los dos jóvenes se veían de reojo.- Ve a mostrarle su habitación- ordeno a su nieto. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del francés y se acercó a coger las maletas que el inglés cargaba.

-Y-yo puedo llevarlas- se sonrojo ante el gesto del franco

-Descuida, yo lo hago, después de todo eres un invitado a esta casa- rio mientras subían a la segunda planta, dejando al abuelo abajo, que los veía con una gran sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la habitación designada para Arthur, era grande y amplia, con grandes ventanales y un balcón, la habitación estaba pintada completamente de blanco y tenía algunos detalles de color dorado, resaltando la elegancia de la habitación. Habia una cama de dos plazas de madera obscura con sábanas blancas y un cubre cama blanco y dorado, todo era hermoso, incluso más que la casa de Alfred. Todos los muebles de la habitación eran de madera de roble gruesa y elegante y al igual el piso era de madera.- Espero que te guste la habitación, a pesar de que no está muy arreglada- sonrio al ver la cara de asombro del británico.

-Este cuarto es hermoso… tienes buen gusto, frog- rio de buena gana, al igual que el francés.

-Por supuesto, amour- respondió palmeando la espalda del británico- si quieres puedo pedir que instalen una cuna para Adam, aún conservo la mía de cuando era bebe- recomendó al ver que el pequeño permanecía profundamente dormido en brazos de su madre.

-N-no hay problema… solo me quedare por hoy… mañana puedo ir con Lovino- contesto algo nervioso, no quería abusar de la amabilidad que Francis le ofrecía y menos sabiendo cuánto daño le habia causado a él.

-¿Qué hacen los dos solos encerrados en la habitación? Más les vale no hacer cosas indebidas- los sorprendió el abuelo entrando al cuarto.

-N-no pasó nada, bloody hell- se sonrojo ligeramente.- Por cierto… estoy agradecido de que me haya salvado de la madre de Alfred, pero también lo lamento, pasare la noche aquí por hoy y…

-¿Quién dijo que podrías huir tan fácil, mocoso?- interrumpió al británico con una sonrisa ladina formada en su viejo rostro.- Esta es mi venganza.

-¿¡Como!?- pregunto algo exaltado de lo que le acusaba el mayor

-Tch… ¿acaso crees que es fácil vivir con este muchacho de aquí?- señalo al francés con los ojos en blanco- soportarlo no es nada sencillo- rio guiándole un ojo al francés, que solto una pequeña risa al entender lo que estaba haciendo el anciano.- Este es el Karma Arthur, mi venganza- rio

-Encima de que le hice recuperar a su familia- puso los ojos en blanco. El anciano solto una risa y se fue de la habitación al mismo tiempo que el francés se reía y se encogía de hombros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Camino por los largos pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a los enormes ventanales que daban paso al jardín, allí vio a su nieto sentado mirando al cielo distraídamente. Solto un pequeño suspiro y se sentó a lado del francés.

-Estando aquí, Arthur puede sentirse incomodo- escucho la voz seria y distraída del menor.

-¿No eres tú el que esta incomodo?- Francis lo miro de reojo encogiéndose de hombros -Yo no sé sobre los jóvenes de hoy o qué tipo de sentimientos tengan. Pero ese chico… no tiene un lugar a donde ir. Quiero convertirme en un guardián para él y su hijo, quiero ser el abuelo de esos dos, así que no hay nada para estar incomodos, así que deja tu lado estoico y hazlo sentir tranquilo- se levantó y se fue de allí sin decir una palabra más, sabía que su nieto entendería el mensaje que le habia querido decir. Francis solto una pequeña risa y luego un suspiro, todo en esos momentos era tan confuso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por venir- se despidieron de un cliente que acababa de salir del local turco. Arthur suspiro algo cansado y comenzó a limpiar las mesas mientras Lovino se encargaba de recoger los platos. El italiano de mala gana empezó a recoger los platos y ponerlos en su bandeja, pero al alzarlos para llevarlos a la cocina sus piernas le fallaron y casi deja caer la cerámica al piso, pero con suerte avanzo a sostenerse en la mesa para no caer, provocando un fuerte ruido que llamo la atención de Arthur y Sadiq.

\- ¡Lovino! ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado el británico al ver el notorio malestar de su compañero.

-No estás bien, así provocaras que mi sobrino nazca antes- reclamo el turco al ver las ojeras en el rostro italiano.

-¿¡Cuando mi bebe se convirtió en un sobrino tuyo!?- reclamo enojado, pero enseguida se calló al sentir un pequeño dolor en el vientre.

-¿En verdad estas bien?- se acercó Arthur pero fue detenido por Lovino.

-Estoy bien… solo que esto del embarazo me tiene un poco cansado- se justificó volviendo a sus labores, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de las dos personas tras suyo.- Ya falta poco…- suspiro al aire mientras recordaba todo lo que habia hecho el día anterior y no pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga ante eso… era realmente patético.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se tambaleo por décima vez antes de caer en su cama, sin nada de cuidado se recostó sin sacarse los zapatos ni la estorbosa ropa formal que llevaba puesto. De su garganta salio un ronco gruñido y aflojo un poco su corbata para luego lanzar un suspiro ahogado. ¿Cuánto habia bebido esa noche? Ya habia perdido la cuenta.

Soy un idiota- rio amargamente mientras los recuerdos de esa tarde atormentaban su mente.

Flashback.-

Una cálida mano sostuvo su brazo con fuerza, haciendo que se detenga en su intento de destruir otra de sus obras de cerámica-¿te estas rindiendo?- pregunto enojado el dueño de aquella mano-¿realmente vas a huir de esa manera? ¿Crees que ella hubiese querido esto?- chasqueo la lengua con molestia y volteo a ver esos ojos avellana.

-Ya no me importa- gruño soltándose bruscamente del agarre del italiano.

-A mí me importa- respondió molesto con la actitud del español, que últimamente se estaba volviendo más irritante y fría, dejando de ser el Antonio que él amaba.

-No ahora Lovi… no estoy de buen humor, podría herirlos- esas palabras salieron en forma de súplica y una mirada de arrepentimiento que hizo enojar al italiano se posó en su vientre.

-Tu eres el que dijiste que un hombre nunca se rinde- reclamo echándole en cara las palabras que el español anteriormente le habia dicho.

-Eran puras tonterías… ya vete- mascullo mientras se sobaba las sienes con un ligero dolor de cabeza

-Aun no me doy por vencido, voy a hacer que vuelvas a ser como antes, bastardo, ya que tu yo de ahora me está cansando.- escupió de mal humor

-No lo entiendes… no puedo volver a ser como antes, el tiempo no va a cambiar- contesto con la mirada clavada en el piso

-Si puedes- casi grito, pero no lo hizo ya que dio un pequeño gemido al sentir un agudo dolor en el vientre, últimamente él bebe habia comenzado a moverse y patear… después de todo ya iba por el quinto mes del embarazo.

-Yo… me gustaría también amarlo y cuidarlo… pero sé que te voy a lastimar, después de todo, eso es lo que siempre hago a las personas que amo- apretó los puños fuertemente recordando a su madre, su padre, e Isabela, todos habían sido lastimados por él.

-No le harás daño, ni tampoco a mí, porque no te lo permitiré, bastardo.- Sintió nuevamente la mano del italiano cogiendo la suya y posándola en aquel cálido lugar donde crecía su bebe. Pudo sentir que al instante se comenzó a mover y también sentía las ligeras pataditas a travez del vientre de Lovino. Sus obres verdes se posaron en los del menor, mirándolo sin entender aquel gesto.- Después de todo…parece que te reconoce- lo miro penetrantemente y después lanzo un pequeño suspiro. Y se retiró de allí sin decir nada más, dejando al español solo

Fin del Flashback.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Camino hasta la parte delantera de la institución, hacia unos pequeños edificios que al contrario de todo el color monótono del colegio, estos estaban pintados de diferentes y llamativos colores. Entro a uno de los edificios más coloridos y llenos de dibujos infantiles, la guardería de BW School. Al ingresar las chicas que trabajaban allí lo reconocieron y en poco tiempo le entregaron a su bebe, que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Desde que Peter se fue con sus padres, no habia tenido mucho tiempo para cuidar de Adam, en especial las mañanas. Cuando ya empezó a ir nuevamente al colegio inscribió a su bebe en la guardería durante todo el tiempo que él iba a estudiar y lo retiraba a la misma hora que salia de clases. Por supuesto que sus gastos habían subido, ya que el costo de la guardería era muy alto, pero lograba mantener una economía estable.

Amarco a su bebe y salio de allí para dirigirse a casa, pero una limosina paro frente suyo, deteniendo su camino. De aquel lujoso auto bajo el mayordomo de Alfred e hizo una pequeña reverencia al verlo. Parpadeo seguidamente y devolvió el formal saludo.

-Suba, señor Kirkland- dijo amablemente abriéndole la puerta. Arthur lo miro extrañado y noto que no habia nadie más que el chofer allí. Dio un ligero asentimiento y subió aun algo dudoso de su acción. El mayordomo de Alfred, llamado Philip, también se subió al vehículo y este partió del lugar.- En verdad, señor Kirkland…. Tengo que pedirle un favor- hablo el hombre de negro después de 10 minutos de viaje

-¿Favor?- pregunto sin entender, pero su pregunta no fue contestada, ya que el vehículo paro frente a una casa de dos pisos, algo grande, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarse una mansión. El mayordomo se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta a su lado.- baje por favor- pidió formalmente. Arthur bajo con su pequeño en brazos, ya se habia despertado y ahora movía sus manos inquieto. Se paro frente a la entrada de aquella casa aun sin saber si entrar o no.- Vamos, pase por favor- dijo con una ligera sonrisa viendo de reojo al inquieto bebe que tenía aquel hombre en brazos. El británico dio un largo suspiro y paso a la casa, siendo conducido hasta una amplia y alumbrada habitación. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y sus obres se fijaron en un punto en especial, habia una persona acostada en la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de las sondas que tenía conectadas a travez de sus brazos y la máscara de oxígeno que cubría la mitad inferior del rostro de aquel señor que parecía tener unos aproximados 50 años o un poco más y tenía un cabello rubio carente de brillo.

-¿Podría venir a visitarlo de vez en cuando?- pregunto el mayordomo viendo al ingles de reojo-Solo tiene que contarle historias y hablar con el- sonrio ligeramente mirando al señor que estaba en estado de coma.

-Disculpe… ¿Quién es el?- pregunto un poco sorprendido de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Para mi es como un hermano, parte de mi familia- contesto el hombre con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la fría piel de aquella persona inmóvil.

-Ha…pero… ¿Por qué me lo pide a mí?- la mirada del mayordomo se podo seriamente en suya, y después pudo ver como este soltaba un suspiro y sonreia

-De todas las personas que conozco, usted tiene el corazón mas cálido, además…- miro de reojo al pequeño bebe que estaba chupando su pulgar mientras movía inquieto su otra manita, agarrando la ropa de Arthur de vez en cuando- estoy seguro de que a él le gustara conocer a su hijo-solto una pequeña risa y después noto la duda en el rostro del britanico -claro que le pagare por hacerlo…

-N-no hay problema, no tiene que preocuparse por el dinero.- se apresuró a decir, no quería recibir ningún pago por hacer algo como eso.

-Es un favor personal, así que no deben saberlo ni el Joven amo Alfred ni la presidenta- aclaro un poco serio

-Está bien- asintió ligeramente y luego el mayor salio de la habitación, dejando a Arthur y Adam con aquel hombre inerte. El británico suspiro y luego bajo a su hijo de sus brazos, dejándolo sentado en el piso -Buenas tardes, soy Arthur…Arthur Kirkland- se presentó sintiéndose un poco inútil al hablar con aquel hombre, pero sabía que las personas en coma también escuchaban, así que sonrio ligeramente y continuo con ánimo-aunque soy un poco despistado, espero poder ser un buen amigo para usted…-… si no podía hacer amigos en la escuela, por lo menos se haría amigo de un hombre en coma… si… bien pensado, Arthur.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred abrió la puerta de aquella habitación y al entrar la nostalgia lo invadió. Allí en un pequeño sillón de la esquina estaba el antiguo uniforme del británico. Toda la habitación estaba tal y como el británico la habia dejado. Noto sobre la cama un peluche de conejo con un lazo verde en el cuello, era de su hijo. Lo agarro y se sentó en la cama mientras un sentimiento de tristeza regresaba nuevamente y todos los recuerdos de los días que Arthur habia pasado en su casa se aglomeraban en su cabeza. Philip observo a su amo desde afuera, pero pocos minutos después se decidió a entrar

-Joven amo…- susurro al ver el ánimo decaído del estadounidense

-¿Qué paso con Arthur y mi hijo? ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien?- pregunto desesperado apenas noto la figura de su fiel mayordomo que era como un padre para él.

-El señor Joseph Stephan Bonnefoy se lo ha llevado a su casa…ellos están bien- sonrio dando apoyo a su amo.

-La casa de Francis…- solto un pequeño suspiro y luego bajo la cabeza con un extraño sentimiento de dolor en su corazón

-Por ahora creo que es el lugar más seguro para ellos-

-Está bien…gracias- miro a Philip con una sonrisa -por lo menos, allí están seguros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mirada carmesí y azulada se encontró mirándose con determinación. Ambos chicos tragaron saliva mientras una de sus manos cogían las perillas de la puerta.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto el albino mirando de reojo al americano,

-Si…- asintió algo inseguro el oji azul, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-Kesesese, ok, aquí vamos…- rio Gilbert, al fin su plan daría éxito

-Uno. Dos. ¡Tres!- Abrieron ambos portones al mismo tiempo y apenas salieron los guardias que cuidaban la puerta los rodearon, tal como lo habían planeado.

-Voy a salir con mi amigo. Si deciden seguirme o no, hagan lo que quieran- mascullo intentando suprimir una pequeña risa que amenazaba por salir.

-Entonces nosotros también vamos- excelente. Todo iba tal como el albino habia planeado, exactamente igual. Salieron en el auto del alemán a la carretera principal de Washington, 4 limosinas negras los seguían a una distancia prudente.

-Todo sea por el cumpleaños de tu hijo- rio Gilbert mientras aceleraba más la velocidad. Alfred sonrio, sabía que su amigo comprendía sus deseos de salir aquel día, no podía perderse el primer cumpleaños de su bebe. Saco su celular y llamo al segundo número en la lista, el de su mayordomo.

-Philip, ¿estás listo?- pregunto entusiasmado, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte de su sirviente. Al recibir la afirmativa Gilbert acelero al máximo y antes de que los hombres de la presidenta pudieran seguirlos, por un callejón salieron 4 autos bloqueando el paso, dejando a ambos jóvenes escapar y perderse de la vista de los guardias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur termino de colocarle a su hijo un pantalón azul marino que hacia juego con sus ojos y le puso el pequeño saco de lana blanco.

-Bien… así estas muy lindo, pequeño- sonrio con ternura mientras arreglaba los sedosos cabellos rubios del bebe, últimamente se notaba más el mechón heredado de su progenitor…eso en cierta manera le preocupaba un poco

-¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos mami!- grito moviendo sus manitas inquieto al ver como el britanico se quedaba embelesado viendo su cabello.

-Está bien… espera a que me arregle un poco- suspiro para luego ir al espejo para notar que sus cabellos estaban algo enredados y alborotados. Se empezó a cepillar el pelo con algo de impaciencia, mirando de reojo a Adam, que jugaba con el nuevo peluche que Francis le habia regalado en la mañana por su cumpleaños. Escucho como su teléfono empezaba a sonar y su hijo lo cogía, viéndolo como si fuera algo extraterrestre.

-Uh…- el pequeño parpadeo seguidamente al ver como aquel aparato empezaba a iluminarse.

-Dámelo un momento, honey- pidió Arthur sentándose a lado de su bebe.

-¡Yes mum!- le entrego el celular y enseguida el britanico vio de quien era la llamada, sorprendiéndose un poco al leer aquel nombre.

-¿Hello?...Alfred ¿Q-que pasa?- murmuro un poco cansado por el teléfono ante la atenta mirada azul de Adam -¿una cita?...umm…espera un momento- miro de reojo al pequeño y luego suspiro -¿Quieres ir que salgamos con Alfred?- le pregunto en tono maternal mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, el menor lo vio sin entender a quien se refería. Claro, Adam no conocía a su padre por su nombre. -Tú papa…con tu papa…

-¡Yes!- grito emocionado y sonriendo

-Está bien…- dio un largo suspiro, al final sus planes habían sido interrumpidos nuevamente por Alfred Jones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred miro a su alrededor intentando divisar a las dos personitas que estaba esperando en la entrada del zoológico. Cuando alcanzo a verlos una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Arthur!-grito acercándose al británico y abrazándolo. Bajo su mirada y vio que su pequeño hijo lo miraba con una sonrisa-hola pequeño- revolvió los cabellos del menor con alegría.

-¡Papa!- dijo alegremente al ver después de tanto tiempo a su papa.

-Happy birthday my little Hero- sonrio con dulzura y saco de un bolso que llevaba un juguete del capitán américa, y se lo entrego a su bebe, el cual acepto el regalo contento

-No dañes la mente de mi hijo con tus superhéroes- critico Arthur en un suspiro, para después recibir un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, no te pongas gruñón, es el cumpleaños de nuestro bebe- rio el americano abrazando por la cintura al britanico-vamos, los animales nos esperan- aquel entretenido día comenzó en ese momento. Fue un día muy divertido y tranquilo, fueron a ver todo tipo de animales que existían en el gran zoológico de Washington DC, un día en el que se pudieron sentir una familia de verdad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado y los reviews son bien recibidos Jajaja muchas gracias por los anteriores reviews, me hicieron Happy XDD**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos, queridos lectores!**

**Perdon por la tardanza en este nuevo capitulo, Jajaja me dio un bloqueo de escritora y no pude escribir esta cosa durante algún tiempo, además de que eso de la navidad me tiene ocupada en el colegio, con todos esos programas navideños y además de las clases Jajaja, creo que este es el mes mas ocupado del año, XD pero al fin termine este capitulo que tanto me habia tardado en escribir. Esta un poco corto… (unas 5000 palabras?)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el dorama de boys Before Flowers, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Advertencias: ninguna por el momento XDD **

**Espero que les guste este regalo de navidad y **

**A leer~**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Caminaban tranquilamente por las tranquilas calles de Washington DC. Alfred cargaba a un dormido Adam en brazos mientras que el británico caminaba a su lado con una bolsa llena de cosas que el americano lo habia obligado a comprar. Después de ir al zoológico, el estadounidense los habia llevado al centro comercial y allí compraron ropa y juguetes para Adam, el cual luego de tanto jugar en el parque y divertirse en el zoológico se habia quedado dormido en brazos de su padre.

-Fue un día muy divertido- sonrio Alfred al momento que acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos de su hijo, apenas habia peleado con Arthur una vez… bueno dos veces, solo por cosas triviales, pero lo habían pasado de maravilla, disfrutando el primer cumpleaños de su hijo. El tiempo sí que pasaba rápido… cada vez se sentía más viejo, bueno, en unos meses más cumpliría 21 y Arthur en poco cumpliría 19 años, Adam habia nacido el 9 de Abril y su ingles el 23 de Abril.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto refiriéndose a la situación económica y su salud.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- respondió entendiendo a que se refería la pregunta de Alfred

-Bueno…eres del tipo que así estuviese grave no me lo diría- se encogió de hombros ante la mirada afilada de Arthur.

-Idiot…- murmuro algo ofendido, aunque sabía que el mayor tenía un poco de razón.

-Esta vez, en verdad, aunque tenga que irme de casa te protegeré- Arthur al escucharlo paro de caminar y frunció el ceño. Alfred al darse cuenta volteo a verlo de reojo.- la bruja…mi madre, no es de las mujeres que se sientan tranquilas a esperar, sé que seguramente ella está tramando algo para vengarse- su mirada se dirigió a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos- esta vez, los protegeré, no dejare que esa bruja haga nada.

-No hagas eso- sentencio fríamente el anglosajón, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte del americano.- La razón por la cual ella actúa así es por ti, idiot. No quiero que me protejas, yo puedo hacerlo solo.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan terco?- mascullo enojado de la actitud de Arthur.

-Todo este tiempo he estado recibiendo mucha ayuda de ti, del BF4 e incluso de Amelia… por lo menos quiero estar a tu nivel, y superar lo que tengo que superar solo, sin ayuda de alguien más- Alfred abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella declaración y luego solto una pequeña risa

-Sabes…eres ese tipo de personas con las que la ternura se desperdicia.- ambos soltaron una risa ante las palabras del estadounidense. El teléfono de Alfred comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo el "tranquilo" momento entre ambos angloparlantes.

-Joven amo, creo que es mejor que vuelva ahora- se escuchó la preocupada voz del fiel mayordomo de Alfred.- la presidenta va a preguntar por usted pronto- suspiro profundamente y apago el celular. Miro a Arthur preocupado.

-Vete, o si no te meterás en problemas- sonrio ligeramente para mejorar un poco el ambiente tenso que se habia creado. Alfred solto otro suspiro, todos los buenos momentos se acababan pronto. Arthur se acercó y cogió a Adam, acomodándolo en sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo.- Ve rápido- apresuro un poco al mayor

-Está bien…- murmuro resignado, pero no se iba a ir así nada más. Se acercó al oji-esmeralda y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, siendo correspondido levemente.- I love you, remember this- sonrio antes de irse de allí, de seguro su madre no tardaría en darse cuenta de su ausencia en casa, así que era mejor apurarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nostalgia. Eso era lo que sentía al pasar sus dedos delicadamente por la superficie de aquel rompecabezas hecho con cerámica, al cual antes le faltaba una pieza, pero ahora estaba completo. Ese regalo de antaño, dado por la persona que más amo e aquel tiempo.

Flashback.-

Entro a su casa. No se preocupó en prender las luces, después de todo no habia nadie más que lo acompañara en aquel solitario día, o eso creía. De repente entre las penumbras pudo notar una luz, que después se convirtieron en varias. Algunas velas iluminaban tenuemente su habitación y en medio de esta estaba Isabela con un pastel en sus manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Antonio!- grito felizmente acercándose al castaños, quien sin poder evitarlo sonrio ante tal sorpresa.

-Gracias, Isa- acaricio cariñosamente esos lacios cabellos como antes solía hacerlo. La chica dejo el pastel en la mesa y cogió una brillante caja adornada con un lazo rojo.- es un regalo, ábrelo- Antonio algo curioso de aquel presente abrió la cajita, encontrándose con un rompecabezas de cerámica que en el medio tenia tallada la frase "juntos por siempre"

Fin del flashback.-

Un largo suspiro se escuchó en la solitaria habitación y el español dejo aquel rompecabezas en la caja donde se lo habia entregado Isabela. Escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse estruendosamente. A estas horas no se esperaba nadie, así que fue a ver de quien se trataba. Allí sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Lovino arrodillado en el piso, y sosteniendo su vientre con una expresión de dolor.

-¡Lovi!- corrió a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y lo recostó en el sillón de su sala.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?- el italiano jadeaba levemente, y lo miraba de reojo.

-Tengo buenas noticias… me tarde mucho…pero lo encontré- murmuro mientras acariciaba su vientre para calmar a su bebe, que estaba pateando sin darle un descanso.- Al fin lo encontré, Antonio- sonrio ligeramente como casi nunca lo hacía. Sintió la mano del español posarse sobre su vientre y al momento su bebe empezaba a moverse más, causándole un ligero ardor.

-¿De qué hablas?- susurro embobado con los movimientos de su hijo o hija, con quien cada vez se iba encariñando más, así no lo quiera admitir, cada vez amaba más a Lovi y a su bebe. Lovino se levantó del sillón, alejando la mano del mayor.- ¿Lovi?- pregunto extrañado al verlo revisar su reloj.

-Vamos… tenemos que ir a un lugar, rápido- sentencio seriamente cogiendo la mano del español y arrastrándolo fuera de allí.

Luego de algunos minutos llegaron a un callejón donde estaban varios edificios de la ciudad con grandes carteles y rótulos en ellos. Lovino miro nuevamente su reloj, ya mismo amanecería y el sol saldría a la superficie. Subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza del edificio que estaba en medio de los otros, donde todos los carteles y anuncios se podían ver mejor. Ya allí, Lovino tapo los ojos del español, que aún no sabía que era todo eso a lo que e italiano se refería. El sol comenzó a salir y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del menor, al mismo tiempo que quitaba sus manos y los ojos verde olivo se abrían. La fuerte luz tapo algunas de las letras de los carteles que se mostraban allí, dejando un mensaje distinguible y claro.

"Te amo, Antonio"

Su corazón dio un vuelco al leer aquel único mensaje de aquellas gigantescas letras de anuncios, ese mensaje que solo se podía ver por algunos segundos antes de que se borrara y cambiara de significado. Ahora entendía de lo que se habia perdido hace tanto tiempo.

-Ese día… ella te dijo que fueras a una hora exacta, ya que solo allí, se podría ver este mensaje… esto era lo que ella quería que vieras ese 14 de febrero- la voz del italiano llego a su corazón como si fueran enormes dagas que se clavaban en lo más profundo. Sus ojos se humedecieron y cayó de rodillas al piso. Sin saber porque, sus piernas ya no lo podían sostener. El de ojos avellana lo vio preocupado al notar como cristalinas gotas caían del rostro del mayor y mojaban el piso de cemento.

-Idiota…- murmuro en un sollozo y después alzo su rostro nuevamente a ese mensaje que se habia desvanecido- Ella sabía que era un idiota…lo sabía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Pero me dio este problema tan difícil de resolver- su puño golpeo el duro concreto, raspándose la tostada piel, y formando una ligera herida.- Era obvio que no podría resolverlo, Isabela…- sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin parar, habia descubierto aquel mensaje muy tarde, ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Sintió unos tibios brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y cálidas gotas saladas mojar su hombro… Tal vez habia llegado tarde aquella vez, pero ahora no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrio con cuidado el periódico donde se informaba cada una de las cosas relevantes que pasaban en su país. Lo típico de siempre. Nuevas empresas, algunos avisos de crímenes, u otras cosas que eran típicas en todo el país. Encendió la television al momento que tomaba un poco de vino para relajar su mente un rato, pero al ver aquel reportaje sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

-Ayer muchas personas disfrutaron del gran comienzo de la primavera. En el zoológico muchas familias salieron a disfrutar de este hermoso clima- En la pantalla, en medio de una pequeña multitud de personas pudo diferenciar claramente a SU hijo junto a ese pordiosero de ojos verdes y su bastardo hijo.

-Maldición- golpeo la mesa con fuerza y apretó sus puños, habia sido descuidada con Alfred…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flashback

Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel fúnebre lugar, en frente de la tumba de su amado hijo y de la esposa de este. ¿Cuento tiempo habia pasado? No mucho…talvez dos o 3 semanas desde su muerte "accidental".

-Señor… ¿piensa mantener todo esto en secreto?- pregunto preocupado su fiel mayordomo, un hombre un poco más viejo que si mismo, que lo habia servido desde niño.- Por más que intente culpar a un conductor borracho, o el tipo de mentiras que dijeran para hacerlo parecer un accidente, usted sabe…-

-Hacerlo público no ayudara en nada… solo empeorara las cosas- murmuro mientras se agachaba a dejar unos lirios blancos sobre la tumba de su nuera.- Avisar a las autoridades la verdad no los traerá de vuelta- suspiro profundamente y dirigido su mirada al amplio cielo donde de seguro ahora se encontrarían ambas personas que habia amado. – No quiero que la muerte de los padres de Francis sea una excusara comenzar un conflicto internacional…- apretó los puños con fuerza. Esa mujer se habia salido con las suyas… maldita Christine…la odiaba.

Fin del Flashback.-

-Nunca tuve miedo de creer que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto- murmuro en voz un poco baja, pero audible para la persona que estaba a lado suyo.- pero después me di cuenta de cuan arrogante era, tenía miedo de perderte, pero lo que estaba haciendo te alejo de mi… me dio lo mismo que perderte…solo por mi arrogancia- murmuro apretando los puños ante la mirada de su nieto.- Supongo que el tiempo que pase lejos de ti fue algo que hice sin pensar, algún castigo que yo mismo me impuse- Francis desvió la mirada nuevamente al libro que habia estado leyendo, sin embargo, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su abuelo. Escucho que este lanzaba una pequeña carcajada y luego echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón.- supongo que debiste haber vivido odiándome- reía de manera amarga- Pero ahora puedo morir sin nada que lamentar, sé que ahora estas bien- sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante las palabras del anciano, pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado.- ¿te puedo pedir que te hagas cargo de la fundación y la clínica?- lanzo un suspiro al no recibir respuesta, y luego recordó a los difuntos padres del francés.- tus padres deseaban curar las enfermedades del alma a travez del arte y la música, y del cuerpo a travez de la medicina…eran buenas personas.-

-No me siento preparado para hacerme cargo de sus empresas…- dijo en un suspiro, mirando al anciano de reojo. Un silencio incomodo los invadió, pero fue roto al instante.

-¡Abuelo!- entro caminando difícilmente el pequeño acercándose al anciano, que sonrio al notar su presencia

-Adam, mi pequeño, Jajaja- rio mientras acunaba al bebe en brazos. Francis lanzo una pequeña risa, ese pequeño estaba tan lleno de energía e inocencia, tan parecido a Arthur y a la vez a Alfred.

-¡Adam! ¿¡Donde estas!?- el niño se estremeció al escuchar la voz enfadada de su madre, pero al verlo entrar a la sala sonrio y dejo los brazos de su abuelo para correr hacia su madre a abrazarlo.

-Pequeño… te busque por toda la mansión y no aparecías…- abrazo a su hijo después de haber pasado el gran susto de no encontrarlo por más de media hora, definitivamente esa casa era muy grande, y Adam al ya haber aprendido a caminar quería ir por todos lados. Joseph sonrio ligeramente, esas escenas le recordaban a la pasada infancia de Francis, le traía buenos recuerdos de cuando todo era tranquilo en su vida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro con quinta vez. No sabía si entrar o no a aquella casa donde sabía que el español estaría. El día anterior habia sido algo extraño, y no se sentía muy bien luego de haber visto las lágrimas del español, como lloraba por otra persona. Sintió un pequeño movimiento en su vientre, que lo animo a entrar a la mansión. Camino por los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde vio a Antonio sobre un gigantesco pedazo de arcilla, moldeándolo con los pies. El mayor se dio cuenta de la presencia del de ojos avellana.

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?- ante el silencio del italiano sonrio y dio un pequeño suspiro- Ha…conozco el estilo de Lovi ¿la mala primero?- el menor asintió levemente sin saber cómo el otro habia adivinado su respuesta, pero se dispuso a escuchar atentamente la mala noticia, esperando que no sea nada grave.- Ya no podré hacer esculturas como antes…- murmuro un poco decaído, viendo aquella extremidad que antes habia sido bendecido, pero ahora no era nada más que una muñeca rota- esta mano no sé si algún día volverá a trabajar como antes-

-Lo hará, yo sé que podrás volver a ser igual de talentoso que antes- casi grito, pero después cubrió su boca avergonzándose de sus palabras y aquel vergonzoso impulso de animar al español. Antonio solto una pequeña risa ante esto.- Pero… ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?- murmuro un tanto curioso.

-A pesar de todo seguiré haciéndolo, ya no me voy a dar por vencido- dijo seriamente, tomando una decisión- tú me enseñaste lo mucho que te lamentas cuando te das por vencido- sonrio radiantemente.

-Bastardo…- susurro un poco sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

-Qué dices Lovi, ¿lo intentamos?- extendió su mano al italiano, quien entendió claramente el doble sentido de aquella frase y una sonrisa adorno su sonrojado rostro. Ambos subieron al pedazo de arcilla gigante descalzos y empezaron a moldearlo con los pies, parecía un pasatiempo entretenido.

-¿Cómo supiste que quería escuchar la mala noticia primero?- pregunto mientras pisaba aquel pedazo de arcilla intentando darle un poco de forma junto al español

-A todos los chicos buenos les gusta los finales felices ¿verdad?- sonrio, pero esta sonrisa se borró al ver como el italiano se desequilibraba y casi se cae, pero logro atraparlo de la cintura y atraerlo a su cuerpo, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el menor.

-Eres un idiota…- murmuro mientras desviaba la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

-Pero soy tu idiota, Lovi- cogió la barbilla del menor y planto un delicado beso en esos suaves labios, siendo correspondido al instante, Antonio mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del italiano pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, siendo concedido, metió su lengua en aquella dulce y caliente cavidad, enrollando su lengua con la del italiano, hasta que el teléfono de este comenzó a sonar, obligándolos a separarse.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó avergonzado mientras contestaba la llamada, era de su hermano- ¿Qué pasa Feliciano?- murmuro un poco molesto por su interrupción, pero su expresión cambio al escuchar a su hermano llorar por teléfono-¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Te ha hecho algo ese macho patatas!? Cálmate Feli- dijo todo rápidamente ganándose una mirada preocupada del mayor y que su bebe empezara a moverse al sentir su preocupación.

-Nii-chan, ha pasado algo terrible- lloraba su gemelo menor tienes que venir… es algo con nuestro nonno…- al escuchar ello de verdad se preocupó.- Esta bien…iré enseguida- murmuro antes de colgar y tragar saliva nervioso. Guardo su celular en la chaqueta que llevaba y acomodo un poco sus cabellos.- Lo siento…me tengo que ir- miro al mayor un poco preocupado.

-Está bien… ve, es importante- miro con una extraña sensación amarga como el menor se iba de allí casi corriendo. Definitivamente algo malo pasaba como para que se ponga en ese estado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bienvenido, Señor- los guardias hicieron una reverencia al ver a Joseph entrar a la fundación seguido de Francis Arthur y Adam. A esas horas de la noche la fundación ya estaba vacía totalmente, así que el anciano habia llevado allí a Arthur y Adam para que vieran aquel magnifico lugar que habia sido construido por la madre y el padre de Francis.

-¿No te parece magnifico este lugar?- rio mientras caminaba mostrándole a Arthur todas las galerías y esculturas que se encontraban en la fundación.

-Es muy bello- respondió mirando con detenimiento cada uno de los cuadres, eran verdaderas obras de arte, cada uno escondía un significado único.

-Sí, habla Joseph Bonnefoy- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, que se borró al instante de escuchar las palabras de su mayordomo-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto preocupado, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo y una sensación amarga en su garganta. Francis lo miro de reojo al notar aquella reacción- Quien tiene la valentía para…- casi grito enfadado por lo que sucedía- ¿Cómo es que esta situación surgió?- apretó los puños enojado, y la noticia que recibió a continuación lo dejo perplejo- ¡NO!- grito llamando la atención de los 3 presentes, y asustando al menor de ellos, Adam.- ¡No permitiré que eso pase!- volvió a gritar exasperado, pero al momento su celular cayo de su mano, al sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-¡Abuelo!- gritaron Arthur y Francis al mismo tiempo mientras corrían a ver que le pasaba al mayor de esas, que sostenía su pecho con dolor. Sintió otra fuerte contracción en su corazón… tenía un ataque…justo en ese momento. Arthur al ver al mayor caer de rodillas se apresuró a buscar su medicina en medio de los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba el francés.

-Francis, llama a una ambulancia- pidió el británico mientras le daba la medicina a Joseph… debía apurarse, antes de que algo peor pasara, sabía muy bien qué tipo de enfermedad tenía el abuelo… definitivamente esto iba mal

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salio de la habitación 285 luego de arropar bien al abuelo, encontrándose a Francis sentado en la sala de esperas, con una expresión seria y de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?- pidió una explicación a todo eso, mirando a esos ojos esmeraldas con resentimiento.

-Él no quería que lo supieras… dijo que si era cauteloso todo estaría bien…- suspiro sentándose a lado del francés. Miro a su bebe dormido en brazos de Francis, se veía feliz durmiendo allí.- Vamos a traer las cosas del abuelo, parece que se quedara un tiempo- sonrio ligeramente. Francis suspiro, no podía enojarse con Arthur por todo eso, ni tampoco con su abuelo. Se levantó del asiento con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño y lo acomodo mejor en sus brazos.

-Vamos, petit- sonrio ligeramente. Arthur al ver que el francés cambiaba de actitud se alegró y se relajó un poco, al fin volvía a ser el Francis de siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Agarro una de las fotos donde ese chico de ojos verdes estaba junto a los Bonnefoy, sus espías habían hecho un buen trabajo. Arrugo esa foto y la lanzo con furia a la chimenea de la habitación, viendo como lentamente el papel se hacía cenizas.

-¿Los preparativos marcan bien?- pregunto mirando de reojo al mayordomo de la casa, que principalmente servia lealmente a su hijo.

-Presidenta… apartándome de todo lo demás… ¿podría considerar lo de la fundación de los Bonnefoy?- pregunto con un tanto de timidez, intentando hacer razonar a su ama, pero fue imposible. La mujer solto una pequeña risa.

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no estoy haciendo esto por una avaricia de una fundación mediocre.- tomo un sorbo de la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos. El mayordomo bajo la cabeza al ver que su petición habia sido negada.

-¿Qué intenta hacer?- pregunto seriamente, con algo de dolor, pues no quería que nada le pasara a las personas importantes para su joven amo.

-Esta vez voy a arrancar las raíces… es una suerte que ese chico valore algo más que el dinero- sonrio ladinamente mirando una foto del británico que tenía en su escritorio. La puerta de su despacho se abrió, y al ver a su hijo parado allí escondió disimuladamente la foto que tenia del inglés, para que Alfred no lo viera y no sospechara nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- sonrio dulcemente haciendo el papel de madre amorosa, pero al ver la mueca de asco del americano regreso a su usual rostro serio y desafiante.

-Te propongo un trato- solto con crudeza aquellas palabras, sus ojos detonaban seriedad y frialdad.

-De que se trata- pregunto con curiosidad, a pesar de que ya sabía cuál iba a ser la condición de su hijo.

-La alianza con Canadá…la voy a arreglar, las cosas aún no están por completo destruidas, lograre que esa alianza se cumpla- noto una sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro de la presidenta, sabía que eso la convencería -También hare lo que tú me digas…si quieres encerrarme o dejarme con guardias no me importa…- continuo apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¿Y que se supone que debo dar a cambio?- miro entretenida al menor, esperando su respuesta.

-Arthur y mi hijo… déjalos tranquilos…no les hagas nada…- se lo esperaba, sabía que esa iba a ser la condición de Alfred, era tan predecible.

-¿Si no les hago nada a Arthur y a su hijo, está bien?- pregunto mirando desafiante al menor, que simplemente asintió a las palabras de su madre-Esta bien, no le pondré ni un solo dedo encima a Arthur ni a ese hijo bastardo tuyo- murmuro con asco al mencionar a esas dos personas que odiaba-Pero a cambio debes cumplir todo lo que me has dicho.

-No te preocupes… cumpliré mis palabras.- es ese juego, sin darse cuenta, Alfred habia perdido y ella habia ganado. Cuando su hijo se fue, lanzo una carcajada que habia contenido todo ese tiempo, al fin las cosas salían como ella quería.

Alfred lanzo un suspiro intentando que sus ojos no se empañaran más… se vería ridículo que todas las sirvientas vean a su amo llorar ¿no? Camino a paso lento hacia la habitación que antes habia sido de Arthur y entro. La nostalgia lo invadió por completo, ese cuarto aún conservaba ese olor a té y rosas que caracterizaba a su inglés. Lo extrañaba… quería poder estar junto a él. A pesar de que apenas habia pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vio.

-Es muy pronto como para que te des por vencido- escucho esa voz y volteo a ver a la persona de la que provenía.

-Abuela…- susurro al ver a la mayor acercarse a él.

-Deberías a estas alturas ya conocer a esa madre tuya… no se quedara tranquila- suspiro profundamente mirando a su nieto con preocupación.

-Yo solo quiero protegerlos… no quiero que nada les pase- dijo sintiéndose derrotado, sentándose en la mullida cama e aquella habitación. Su abuela se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y desde cuando el todo poderoso Alfred Jones se convirtió en un cachorrito apaleado?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa- si quieres proteger a la persona que amas y a tu hijo, debes luchar, dar algo a cambio por el bienestar de esos dos- Alfred se quedó pensativo durante algún tiempo, pero al comprender las palabras de su abuela lo comprendió. Sin poder evitarlo abrazo a la mayor- Gracias…gracias abuela-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el viejo restaurante turco Arthur y Sadiq escuchaban los sollozos de cierto italiano, que permanecía sentado en una de las mesas, rodeado de montones de papeles que habían sido usados por su nariz.

-Lovi… ¿no dijiste que tu abuelo ha trabajado por 20 años en esa compañía?- pregunto el británico preocupado por su amigo.

Deja de llorar tanto, le hará daño al bebe- recomendó Sadiq, ninguno de los dos habían visto -llorar de tal manera al italiano.

-Son las malditas hormonas… y esos infelices- sollozaba mientras hundía su rostro entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué ellos forzaron a tu abuelo a renunciar?- otra pregunta de parte del inglés. Entendía muy bien la preocupación del de ojos avellana. Desde que sus padres se habían divorciado habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y se habían quedado con su abuelo, el cual los mantenía por medio del trabajo que tenía, en el cual habia sido ascendido hace poco, pero enterarse que de repente lo habían despedido, era un golpe bajo.

-Te aumentare el salario, pero ya no llores más- pidió el turco preocupado, el también entendía por lo que pasaba su empleado, que se habia convertido en un amigo con el pasar del tiempo, ambos trabajaban ya varios años en su local. Lovino suspiro profundamente intentando calmarse y dejar de llorar, su bebe habia comenzado a patear fuertemente haciéndole sentir un ligero ardor en el vientre. Acaricio su estómago intentando calmar al bebe y a sí mismo, intentando no pensar en todas las desgracias que se vendrían en el futuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur caminaba por la universidad buscando a los BF4, los cuales a veces pasaban por la universidad, no siempre, ya que muchos ya tenían obligaciones, como Gilbert, que ya era padre y también el dueño de la Mafia alemana desde hace 4 meses, y Antonio iba solamente cuando se le daba la gana, al igual que Francis. Se paseó por los pasillos hasta quedarse enfrente del salón privado de los BF4. Al escuchar voces, supo que estaban allí. Iba entrar, hasta que escucha claramente la voz de Gilbert.

-¿Eso es verdad? ¿El estado obligo al abuelo de Lovi a renunciar?- esas palabras lo dejaron perplejo. ¿El estado? Entonces…

-Parece que si- escucho la voz seria de Antonio, sabía que estaban hablando de algo privado al ver la seriedad en ambos hombres.

-Ya me estaba preguntando por que la presidenta no intento nada después de la boda- suspiro el alemán cerrando sus obres rojizos con cansancio de no haber dormido bien varias noches por los lloros de su hijo.- Pero parece que Francis también ha sido afectado- los ojos del español se abrieron como platos ante esa declaración

-¿¡Francis!? ¿Cómo?- exigió una explicación.

-Parece que la presidenta se va a hacer cargo de la fundación, la quieren clausurar- informo con una mueca de enojo.

-Entonces… todo esto es- ambos habían pensado lo mismo, la misma conclusión, era tan obvia.

-Sí, es un plan para deshacerse de Arthur.-El corazón del británico dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. Sin hacer el mínimo ruido se alejó de la puerta, ahora lo entendía todo. Francis, el abuelo y Lovino ahora estaban sufriendo por su culpa… todo por él, por esa arpía que era la madre de Alfred.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"En este mundo es muy usual ver que estamos cayendo en un agujero negro

Pero siempre van a haber luces que nos salven de ello.

Los padres, donde sea que estén siempre guiara a la vida de su hijo.

Un amigo, es incondicional y siempre traerá alegría.

Y una persona especial, una única persona es la que traerá la clave final para salvarse de aquel agujero negro.

El amor de esa persona única que solo viene y existe una vez."

Cerró el libro y dio un pequeño suspiro, ese párrafo era hermoso, pero le hacía sentir cierta opresión en su pecho al leerlo. Miro al mayor recostado en la cama, con cierto sentimiento de dolor, con el tiempo se habia acostumbrado a ir y hablar con él, leerle cuentos o poemas y sin saberlo, lo habia convertido en un amigo.

-Señor… no creo que pueda volver a venir aquí- declaro con tristeza, sosteniendo su mano.- Quera ver como usted se mejora. Hay muchos libros que hubiese querido leérselos. Discúlpeme- susurro con dolor- yo…puedo soportar el hambre, no me importa el dinero, puedo soportar muchas cosas… pero hay algo que no, y eso es que lastimen a las personas importantes para mí- declaro sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían- ¿no piensa que esto es un poco injusto?- refunfuño cruzandose de brazos, pero después solto un largo suspiro y miro nuevamente al mayor- Señor… no voy a huir. Usted sabe… que incluso si no estoy aquí usted se debe mejorar, de seguro hay personas que anhelan que se cure- se levantó de la cama y dio una pequeña sonrisa- Adiós… señor- salio del cuarto cabizbajo, sin darse cuenta de que en ese instante, la mano de aquel hombre se habia movido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro el cielo nublado que cubría toda la ciudad, iba a llover. Dio un largo suspiro, esa ciudad era muy tranquila.

-Presidenta… el señor Arthur Kirkland está esperando- aviso su mayordomo con cortesía. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro de la mujer.

-No esperaba que viniera tan pronto- sin poder evitarlo una pequeña risa burlona salia de su garganta. – Dile que pase- ordeno lamiendo sus labios divertida, tal como una víbora acechando por su presa. Vio cómo su mayordomo se retiraba y al momento entraba aquel chico de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos llenos de ira. Pero, al contrario de causarle temor aquella mirada llena de odio, le causo gracia, tenía ganas de reír a carcajadas pero se contuvo.

Las miradas, azulada y esmeralda, chocaron intensamente, ambas desafiantes y afiladas.

Arthur apretó los puños con fuerza antes de estrellarlos contra la mesa de roble. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos denotaban odio, odio puro y determinación. Esta vez no se quedaría callado, aclararía las cosas, ya no a iba a dejar que la bruja se salga con la suya.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Si, adoro dejar los finales en suspenso. ¿Qué pasara? Jaja ¿Quieren saber que le dira Arthur a la presidenta?**

**Pues eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo de Tears of Love! Jaja **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y que pasen un feliz año nuevo. Ya mismo cumplo 14 años! Jaja el 2 de enero, eso me hace Happy y tendre mas inspiración para escribir, asi que espero no tardar tanto en el próximo capitulo. **

**Hasta la pasta~**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Holi a Todos!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien… jeje**

**Si… he tardado un montonal en este capitulo. Escribirlo fue algo complicado, tiene muchos feelings *w* pero creo que valio la pena…eso creo**

**Disclaimer: Como siempre… Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el kawaiisoso dorama de Boys Before Flowers**

**Advertencias: Aviso del sexo del bebe de Lovi, y song-chapter **

**La canción se llama "Three things I have left" es de Baek Ah Yeon, es una canción muy linda *w* , pero solo escuchenla cuando empiece la parte en negrilla del fic. Para que le de mas feelings jaja. **

**Espero que les guste y dejen hermosos reviews :D**

**A leer~**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Alzo su mirada a la gigantesca mansión que se podía ver desde lejos. Esa casa no habia cambiado nada desde que se fue. Cuando el taxi paro frente a la entrada, pago al taxista y bajo una maleta de viaje medianamente grande, una mochila y su bolso donde siempre llevaba las cosas de Adam. Llevar tanto el solo era complicado, más si también debía cargar a su bebe de vez en cuando. Agradecía que Adam haya aprendido a caminar rápido, y ahora ya pueda hacerlo a la perfección, por lo que ya no tenía que cargarlo todo el tiempo, solo cuando su hijo se ponía caprichoso y quería que lo alzara en brazos. Suspiro profundamente, su bebe se parecía tanto a ese idiota que tenía como padre.

Entro a la estancia pasando por los grandes jardines llenos de rosas que tanto amaba ver cuando vivía allí, adoraba ese jardín. Tenía una variedad de flores y fuentes decorativas. De un rato a otro ya se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, esa gigantesca puerta rustica de madera que le daba un toque victoriano a la casa. Dejo las maletas en una equina y amarco a su hijo para finalmente ingresar en la mansión estadounidense. Camino por los largos y fríos pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común, la más grande de las 5 que había en la casa, allí se encontraban algunas sirvientas limpiando todos los polvos. Las chicas al verlo se emocionaron y sonrieron felices.

-¡Arthur!- grito una de estas acercándosele, llamando la atención de las demás, que lo rodearon al verlo allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Volverás a trabajar?- pregunto una de ellas sonriendo alegremente al rencontrarse con aquel hombre que ahora consideraba un amigo

-Adam ha crecido mucho, esta hermoso- rio la joven que siempre cuidaba de su bebe cundo habia estado en la mansión, esa chica le habia sido de gran ayuda, le debía mucho.

-Sí, Ya tiene más de un año, el tiempo ha pasado volando…- miro a su hijo nostálgicamente, el pequeño se parecía a Alfred en muchos sentidos, y habia crecido muy rápido, pareciera que apenas ayer habia nacido, el tiempo sí que pasaba como agua entre los dedos.

-Te extrañamos mucho, últimamente el humor del joven amo está muy irritante- se quejó una muchacha pelirroja que lo habia ayudado anteriormente en la limpieza, sus ojos miel detonaban tristeza.- ¿has venido a calmar a la bestia?- esta vez lo miraba con diversión, acordándose de que el único que podía domar a Alfred, sin duda era Arthur.

-Pues, vine para algo así…- sonrió encogiéndose de hombros mientras recordaba su motivo de venida.

-Ma alegra verlo aquí nuevamente, señorito Arthur- escucho esa voz a sus espaldas y enseguida se volteo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras las chicas volvían a trabajar apresuradas.

-Abuela…- susurro mirándola felizmente, la extrañaba mucho, esa mujer se habia convertido en una abuela para él, le habia cogido un gran cariño, tal como con el abuelo de Francis.

-Veo que te has mantenido bien, al igual que mi bisnieto- rio la mayor acercándose a él y acariciando el cabello de su bebe cariñosamente.- ¿Que te trae por aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Alfred… he venido a ver a Alfred Jones- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa al escuchar una pequeña risa de Adam al sentir las gentiles manos de su bis abuela en sus cabellos.

-Pues mi nieto está en su habitación, ve a verlo muchacho- palmeo su espalda dándole ánimo y se rio mientras se retiraba de allí. Suspiro tratando de dejar a un lado su nerviosismo y subió por las escaleras para ir al cuarto del americano. Adam siguió a su madre con entusiasmo.

-¿Vamos a jugar con papa?- pregunto emocionado, sosteniendo la cálida mano de su progenitor.

-Sí, así que llamémoslo juntos ¿sí?- se agacho a la altura de su hijo, depositando un beso en su frente con cariño.

-¡Sí!- grito felizmente cogiendo con más fuerza la mano de su mama.

-¡Alfred, vamos a jugar!- grito en un tono infantil mientras subía las escaleras junto a su pequeño, que reía contento por volver a ver a su padre, dando brinquitos de vez en cuando- ¡Alfred, juguemos!- volvió a gritar. El estadounidense que se encontraba encerrado en su habitación sin nada de ánimo parpadeo seguidamente al escuchar esa voz

-Genial…ahora me volví loco…juraría que escucho la voz de Arthur.- murmuro golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa de ajedrez con frustración.

-¡Alfred, vamos a jugar!- nuevamente lo escuchaba, y ahora parecía más cerca. De pronto escucho que golpeaban su puerta- ¡Alfred! ¿Estás ahí?- nuevamente ese grito. Se levantó de golpe de su cama mientras iba casi corriendo a abrir su puerta, encontrándose allí con Arthur y Adam.

-¡Papa!- grito el niño feliz al verlo, caminando con un poco de dificultad hacia él y agarrándose de su pierna, sin embargo ignoro olímpicamente al pequeño y se concentró en el hombre de ojos esmeralda.

-¡A-Arthur! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?- dijo desesperado tapando la boca del británico con su mano, su madre podría escuchar sus gritos y él estaba como si nada. El menor lamio su mano obligándolo a soltarle.- ¡Oye!- reclamo enojado.

-¡Alfred vamos a jugar!- grito nuevamente a todo pulmón para molestar al estadounidense, el cual nuevamente tapo su boca.

-Sí, ¡a jugar papa!- grito también el pequeño oji-azul

-No griten, puede que la bruja este en casa, entren- los jalo dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí y ya dentro solto el agarre en la muñeca de Arthur- Ahora sí, explícame qué diablos es esto- exigió enojado.

-Alfred…vamos a jugar- repitió pero esta vez sin gritar- Adam quiere pasar con su papa ¿verdad amor?- pregunto a su pequeño que solto una risita mientras movía sus manos hacia su padre. Alfred lo miro asombrado, el británico nunca habia dicho tales cosas, y no habia sido nunca tan entusiasta e… ¿infantil? Cogió en brazos a su hijo el cual empezó a reír alegremente, abrazándose a su cuello.- vamos a un día en familia… ¿sí?- se acercó depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios americanos, tuvo que pararse de puntitas para hacerlo… ese idiota era monstruosamente alto. Alfred sonrio, y le devolvió el beso, definitivamente Arthur nunca se habia portado así, pero disfrutaría de la nueva actitud del menor y pasaría el día con su hijo y la persona que más ama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Felicidad. Eso era lo único que podía describir su estado en ese momento. El día era radiante, y estaba con las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, Arthur y Adam, simplemente parecía estar en el paraíso, todos estaban de buen ánimo, y no habia nada que borrara su sonrisa.

-Al, podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo el británico señalando un lugar bajo la sombra de una palmera mientras ponía sobre la arena una manta para que se puedan sentar. Alfred dejo al pequeño allí mientras ayudaba al menor a colocar la comida y las bebidas. Habían ido a una playa privada con olas bajas, casi inexistentes, era un lugar perfecto para pasar con su familia. Ambos se sentaron mirando encantados aquel tranquilo lugar, sintiendo la brisa del mar y viendo los pájaros que pasaban volando por allí. Alfred amarco a su hijo acariciando su cabello mientras Adam lo veía y reía divertido

-Papa- llamo el pequeño, mientras miraba felizmente el mar

-¿Qué pasa, honey?- pregunto el mayor mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

De repente el estómago de Alfred y Adam sonaron al unísono, sacándole una risa al británico, en verdad eran idénticos.

-Parece que ambos tienen hambre- rio mientras sacaba la comida que habían comprado. Alfred habia pasado por McDonald's comprando hamburguesas y bebidas para el viaje, además de que luego pasaron por una tiendo comprando refrigerios y más cosas para comer.

Luego de dejar a Adam dormido en su cochecito, después de comer, Arthur y Alfred se encontraban caminando pacíficamente por la orilla del mal, sintiendo aquella brisa relajante. El menor siguió caminando hasta que sintió que el americano lo tomaba de los hombros.

-Al… ¿Qué pasa?- se viro a verlo, encontrándose con los obres azules del mayor llenos de ternura y amor, de repente sintió aquellos tibios labios sobre los suyos. Correspondió el beso, del cual se separaron cuando el aire se les hizo necesario.

-¿Porque no dices que me amas?- pregunto en un tono infantil mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor- desde que me fui a Quebec, no me lo has dicho ni una sola vez- hizo un puchero algo triste.

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga en palabras?- dijo sonrojándose un poco al ver como el mayor asentía ante su pregunta

-Quiero escucharte decirlo- Arthur suspiro profundamente y luego clavo sus obres jade en los zafiro del americano. Debía decirlo… era verdad que desde que Alfred habia regresado de Quebeq no le habia dicho ni una sola vez esas palabras, no se sentía seguro de decirlas por lo que habia pasado en Canadá, no quería volver a sufrir por decir esas dos palabras que tenían un profundo significado, pero ahora no era así. Ya estaba preparado para decirlo, su corazón lo estaba.

-Te quiero…- solto con una voz segura y determinada, cogiendo la cálida mano del mayor- No importa cuanto haya intentado no hacerlo… nunca pude borrar estos sentimientos… te amo Alfred- lo beso. Cogió la camisa del mayor y lo jalo para besarlo dulcemente. El estadounidense abrió los ojos como platos, nunca se esperó aquello, pero lo disfrutaría. Rodeo la cadera británica con su brazo e intensifico más aquel delicado beso, convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado que demostrara todos sus sentimientos, porque lo amaba, lo amaba más que a su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Así se resumía la vida de Lovino Vargas, quien en ese momento atendía a los clientes que habían milagrosamente ingresado al restaurante turco, donde extrañamente Sadiq no tenía ganas de recibir clientes. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué?

Pues el muy bastardo estaba jugando con su hija, de la cual el amargado italiano recién se enteraba que tenía, y no le daba ganas de dejarla por ir a cocinar para sus comensales.

-Bastardo… apúrate y ve a cocinar- gruño entregándole las órdenes que habia tomado. Sadiq solto un suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de su hija, una pequeña…bueno, no tan pequeña de 6 años y medio, cabellos cafés como los suyos, largos hasta los muslos, ojos verdes como Gupta, su esposo. Aunque la niña habia sacado la actitud tranquila del egipcio, de vez en cuando era alegre y ruidosa como su padre.

-Lovino… ¿Puedes cocinar tú?- sonrio algo nervioso, sabiendo que se ganaría varios insultos por esa petición, y no se equivocó. El italiano empezó a insultarlo en italiano y otros idiomas más que conocía, mientras lo mandaba a patadas a la cocina, diciendo que el cuidaría de la pequeña Cleo en su ausencia. No pudo hacer nada más que suspirar profundamente y aceptarlo, después de todo era por trabajo…

El italiano bufo de mal humor mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas cercana a donde estaba la hija de su jefe jugando con un ¿rompecabezas?… ¿qué niño a su edad ya armaba rompecabezas de 600 y hasta 1000 piezas? Definitivamente pensaba que esa niña se habia quedado con toda la inteligencia que a Sadiq le faltaba. Solto una pequeña risa ante sus pensamientos internos mientras continuaba vigilando a la pequeña, realmente no parecía para nada molestosa.

-¡Lovi!- bien… si esa mocosa no le habia parecido inquieta, ahora el Karma lo hacía pagar y se asomaba una persona que era mil veces más molestosa que un niño de 5 años. Si, definitivamente odiaba a esa persona que ahora lo abrazaba por la espalda. El y su parte yandere.

-Suéltame bastardo español… estoy en el trabajo- gruño mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle un par de insultos delante de los clientes. Sintió al bebe en su vientre patear ante la presencia de su padre. Mierda… habia comenzado a doler… realmente no sabía cómo Arthur habia soportado como si nada las patadas de su bebe, pues el suyo apenas se movía ya le dolía. Maldijo internamente a Antonio por ello.

-No seas amargado, he venido a verte- le sonrio dulcemente, Lovino hizo una pequeña mueca, varias veces habia aprendido a no confiar en esas sonrisas falsas que ocultaban a todo un demonio, pero sentía que esta era diferente, nuevamente la parte dulce del español vencía a su parte cruel y sádica que vivía enterrada en su interior. ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan bipolar? Pues ahí estaba, ese bastardo del que se habia enamorado era el más bipolar sobre la faz de la tierra.

-No quiero que vengas a verme en el trabajo, me molestas- gruño por lo bajo. Antonio solto un pequeño suspiro por la actitud tsundere del menor, pero no le importo, si el de ojos avellana aceptaba a sus dos facetas, entonces el también aceptaba la actitud tsundere de él, además de que ese habia sido uno de los aspectos que más le gustaban de su amor.

-Lovi, ¿Cuándo tienes cita con el doctor?- pregunto el español con los ojos brillando al tocar el pequeño bulto de ya casi 6 meses del italiano. Lovino trago saliva algo nervioso, habia pasado tan ocupado esos meses que la única vez que habia ido al médico por su bebe fue cuando se habia enterado de su embarazo, jamás habia ido a hacerse chequeos mensuales o todo eso que las embarazadas hacían. Pero… ¿no era tan grave? Si lo recordaba bien, Arthur no lo hacía muy seguido… pero si lo hacia uno que otro mes. Y Roderich… bueno, se podía decir que Roderich tenía enfermeros en su casa que estaban al pendiente de su embarazo, así que si habia tenido cuidado médico.- ¿Lovi?- volvió a llamar su nombre al verlo tan distraído.

-No he ido…- respondió en un pequeño susurro sintiéndose algo mal por la poca atención que le habia puesto a su bebe. Si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera habia pensado en si sería niño o niña, no habia comprado nada aun ni habia visto posibles nombres. Pero aún le faltaban 3 meses para hacerlo ¿no?

-¿No has ido? ¿Cómo?- pregunto sin entender a que se refería, pero al analizarlo mejor pudo entenderlo perfectamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¿¡No has ido!? ¿¡Ni una sola vez!?- grito alterado, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, unos cuantos clientes y Sadiq, quien miraba divertido toda la situación, ya que el habia estado al tanto de que el irresponsable italiano no habia hecho nada para cuidarse durante el embarazo, ni siquiera dietas ni nada, además de que no hacía caso a los consejos que rara vez Arthur o Roderich le daban.

-¡No, no lo he hecho! Odio los doctores…- mascullo de mal humor, cruzandose de brazos desviando la mirada de esos ojos verde olivo que lo miraban un tanto molestos.-nada malo me ha pasado por no ir- se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nos vamos ahora mismo- lo cogió de la muñeca con fuerza, estaba enojado, Lovino lo noto. Sin decir nada, el español se llevó arrastrando al menor fuera del local directo al hospital, ante la mirada de Sadiq, a quien ya no le pareció tan divertida la situación al notar que Arthur no estaba allí, y él tendría que atender las mesas y cuidar a su hija solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pego un pequeño respingo al sentir aquel gel frio sobre su abdomen, era la peor sensación que habia tenido, se sentía horrible y pegajoso, además de helado. Tenía ganas de lanzar uno que otro insulto hacia el español que lo habia obligado a todo eso, definitivamente se arrepentía de haberle confesado que nunca habia ido a revisar su embarazo. Sintió una pequeña maquina pasarse por su vientre, y como acto reflejo apretó más la muñeca del mayor y miro mal al otro hombre en la sala.

-Ahí esta- vio que señalaba el doctor a una pantalla en blanco y negro, no se entendía nada, eso le frustraba… ¿Qué se supone que debería ver allí?

-No se ve nada, bastardo- mascullo de mal humor, escuchando dos prolongados suspiros, uno de su acompañante y otro del joven médico que los atendía.

-Ahí está su cabecita, y más abajo sus brazos y piernas, y su corazón está latiendo saludablemente- sonrio lo más paciente que podía el pobre señor que habia sido víctima de los insulto de su paciente apenas lo habia visto.

-S-si… ya lo veo- susurro algo perplejo, nunca se imaginó que se sentiría así al ver por primera vez a su bebe por un monitor, pero su corazón habia empezado a latir rápidamente, era una sensación inexplicable, Sentia ganas de gritar de emoción y sonreir.

-¿Quieren saber el sexo?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos del español se iluminaron enormemente.

-¡Sí!- grito entusiasmado, sin dejar que el italiano se negara, ya que le habia tapado la boca con la mano al saber que como siempre el menor refutaría sus decisiones.

-Va a ser una niña- sonrio el medico amablemente. Antonio sonrio entusiasmado mientras el italiano solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora les presumiría a Arthur y a Roderich que él tendría una hija, y ellos no. Aunque Roderich tenía planeado tener una niña, y a la final habia nacido hombre... pero bueno, ellos pensaban que sería niña cuando el austriaco tenía 4 meses de embarazo, él tenía 6, así que supuso que su bebe si sería una mujer… aunque no le importaba mucho el sexo… con tal de que naciera sana o sano si se da el caso… con eso le bastaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ambiente dentro del auto era tranquilo. Ambos iban en silencio, sin embargo no era tenso, sino tranquilizador. Pero eso era lo que Sentia Alfred. Por parte de Arthur, este iba con la cabeza gacha, jugando con sus dedos de vez en cuando por el nerviosismo infalible que lo consumía. Sintió la mano del mayor en su rostro, acariciándolo con suavidad al detenerse por un semáforo en rojo.

¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto al notar su nerviosismo.

Nada… solo estaba pensando en que este día ha sido muy tranquilo- contesto soltando una risa falsa y sonriendo de igual manera. Tenía suerte de que Alfred no pueda percibirlo, y se haya enfocado en el camino cuando el semáforo cambio a verde. Sin poder evitarlo un suspiro salio de lo más profundo de su ser al recordar el porqué de ese día en familia.

Se sentía mal, su corazón se oprimía y sentía a su cabeza ser martillada por los recuerdos, los malditos recuerdos de lo que habia pasado cuando fue con la Presidenta, Christine Jones.

Flashback.-

-No esperaba que vinieras tan pronto… sí que eres admirable.- solto una pequeña risa, pero se detuvo notando la seriedad y el pesado ambiente, el cual simplemente le causo una sonrisa ladina.- ¿No viniste porque tienes algo que decirme?- afilo su mirada

-Déjelos en paz- escupió mordazmente, frunciendo más el ceño si era posible.

-¿Qué?- gruño enojada por la manera en que le trataba ese joven.

-La familia de mi amigo, Lovino. Y también la fundación de Francis. Déjelos en paz- apretó los puños intentando no darle un puñetazo a esa mujer allí mismo, uno, porque él era un gentleman, y dos, porque era la presidenta de Estados Unidos.

-¿Cuál es tu oferta?- cruzo sus brazos expectante- ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio? Si no me das nada a cambio no tengo ninguna intención de estar de acuerdo- nuevamente aquella vil expresión asomo en su rostro.

-Yo me voy… dejare a Alfred- sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta ante sus propias palabras- me voy a ir de aquí, desapareceré. Me iré del país, dejare el colegio y borrare todo mi rastro para que Alfred no me encuentre, ni a mí ni a mi hijo. ¿Eso es suficiente?- gruño mirando con odio a aquella mujer

-Si solo mantuvieras tu promesa…-

-Lo hare- la interrumpió mirándola con determinación y seriedad. La presidenta suspiro y volvió a mirar al joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien… Creo que llegamos a un acuerdo- por dentro no podía estar más feliz, pero debía contener la carcajada que quería soltar en ese momento.

-No me estoy rindiendo ante usted. No estoy huyendo.- mascullo dándose cuenta de los pensamientos de Christine- Usted es… sin duda la peor persona que he conocido- escupió con veneno. La presidenta solto una risa amarga ante sus palabras, y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.- No deseo que las personas que amo estén involucradas con usted, por eso me voy- dijo con dolor reflejado en sus palabras -Pero… lamentablemente no puedo salvar a la persona que más amo de usted, y eso me preocupa- sin darse cuenta una solitaria lagrima mojaba su mejilla. La mayor lo miro asombrada, pero no dijo nada, simplemente vio como el chico se marchaba a paso firme de allí.

Fin del Flashback.-

Solto un pequeño suspiro y miro de reojo a su bebe, que dormía plácidamente en el asiento trasero. A su lado Alfred conducía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Al…- lo llamo con la mirada gacha, sentía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no ahora, o si no se quebraría.

-¿Sí?- pregunto el estadounidense sin quitar sus ojos del camino, ya estaban en la ciudad.

-Detén el auto aquí- pidió forzando una pequeña sonrisa, para no preocupar al mayor

-¿Eh? ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?- pregunto rápidamente extrañado por el pedido británico.

-No importa, solo detén el auto- suspiro un poco agotado. Alfred se encogió de hombros e hizo caso a la petición inglesa, parqueando el auto. Arthur se bajó y el remedo la acción algo curioso. Vio al menor ir a la parte de atrás del auto y sacar unas maletas medianas de viaje y después colocarse el porta bebes para cargar a Adam, el cual a pesar del movimiento no se despertó, pues habia heredado el sueño pesado de su padre.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una clase de evento sorpresa?- sonrio el americano sin entender ni saber cuándo el menor habia metido esa maleta al auto, ni porque de repente la expresión del otro cambio a una seria.

-Alfred…- alzo a ver al mayor con sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda, sintió que las palabras no querían salir de su garganta, pero tenía que hacerlo. -Ya no voy a verte más-

-¿Qué?- murmuro perplejo, sin entender las palabras del más bajito, pensando que se debía tratar de una broma, aun no podía digerir bien aquellas palabras que habían salido de manera fría de esa persona que tanto amaba.

-Hoy fue nuestro último día juntos… en familia- soltar esas palabras dolía más de lo que pensaba que lo haría. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dolía tanto despedirse?

-Oye, Arthur ¿Estas molesto porque hoy todavía no hemos peleado?- rio nervioso, no sabía que era toda esa tensión en el ambiente-Te diré que tienes mal gusto para las bromas, espera que Adam no lo herede- sonrio estirando una mano para acariciar la cabecita de su hijo, pero el británico lo detuvo con unas frías palabras

-No estoy bromeando- solto seriamente, mirándolo sin brillo alguno en sus obres esmeraldas.

-¿Porque te vas? ¿La bruja les hizo algo de nuevo?- lo cogió de los hombros, sacudiéndolo ligeramente para hacerlo entrar en razón, que dijera y dejara a lado toda esa mala broma, toda esa farsa.

-No, he tomado una decisión.- lo miro con determinación frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, debía hacerlo, por el bien de todos- Sacarte de mi vida…de nuestra vida-

-¡Arthur Kirkland!- grito enfadado. Lo apretó mas de los hombros, causando un pequeño gemido de dolor por su enorme fuerza, estaba empezando a enojarse por esas palabras que salían de la boca del menor, pero algo en su interior le decía que todo eso era una farsa, quería creer eso, ¡quería creerlo maldición!

-Alfred… suéltame, me duele- gimió adolorido. Fue allí cuando el mayor se dio cuenta de la fuerza que estaba usando. Lo solto delicadamente y acaricio su rostro, pero el menor se alejó.-Gracias por todo… Cuídate- lo miro con dolor en sus ojos. Se viro para irse de allí, pero las palabras del estadounidense lo hicieron detenerse

-No puedes hacerlo. Dijiste que me amas. ¡Hasta hace un momento me dijiste que me amabas! ¿¡Por qué diablos actúas así!?- le grito enojado. Arthur inconscientemente tapo las orejitas de su bebe, no quería que el escuchara toda su pelea, no quería que su bebe se vea involucrado en cosas de adultos.-Es por la bruja ¿verdad?- No podía decirle la verdad, porque sabía que si lo hacía, todo sería peor.

-No, es por mí- respondió secamente, alzando a verlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-Esta vez son yo el que se ha dado cuenta… no puedo seguir contigo, no puedo dejar que Adam tenga un padre como tú. Tú y yo somos de diferentes mundos. Nos conocimos como un destino como de sueños, pero en realidad fue una maldición. Ahora, es tiempo de que regresemos a la realidad, Alfred. Conocerte fue un error, solo eso- solto de manera fría, con un tono en su voz que nunca antes habia usado, un tono gélido y sin sentimientos.

-Esto es una mentira… me estas mintiendo ahora mismo ¡Tú no eres así!- grito apretando los puños con fuerza.

**No sé cómo olvidarte**

**Aunque trato de preguntarle a los demás**

-Te equivocas Alfred, siempre he sido así… que irónico…es lo que tú me dijiste en Quebec- rio amargamente- tal vez fue allí cuando me di cuenta de toda esta farsa

**Como puedo hacerlo?**

**Como puedo olvidarte?**

**Podrías enseñarme?**

-Dime… dime que pasa. Yo lo arreglare todo. ¡Te protegeré!- grito desesperado, aun sin moverse de su lugar. Vio al bus llegar y parquearse momentáneamente en la parada de buses que estaba a unos metros de allí. Miro aterrado como el británico se alejaba a paso medianamente rápido- ¡No te vayas!- grito desesperado, intentando ir tras él, pero Sentia sus piernas entumecidas, aun así, lo intento y llego hasta el británico, quien se detuvo frente a la entrada del autobús al sentirlo cerca. -Tu dijiste que me amabas ¿es este todo tu amor? ¿Decirme que me quieres y después terminar así tan fácilmente?- escupió enojado, frunciendo su ceño y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Arthur se esforzaba tanto por esta farsa?

**A las personas que conozco**

**Siempre les pregunto cómo terminar**

-Quizás eso era lo máximo que podía decir, o talvez solo estuve fingiendo. No importa cuánto te quiera, esto es todo lo que puedo soportar. Solamente hasta aquí- lo miro fríamente, y con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime… aparte de ser el heredero a presidente, ¿alguna vez me viste como un chico normal?-

**Debería hacerlo?**

**Entonces, te olvidaría?**

**Sé que te iras poco a poco**

-No. Siempre te vi como Alfred Jones, el heredero a presidente, nada más. Ni un solo segundo, puedo dejar de pensar en ti de esa forma- Esas palabras dolieron como nunca se imaginó. Fue como una daga clavándose directamente a su corazón. Lo dejaron helado. Arthur al verlo en tal estado desvió la mirada y subió al bus, sin mirar atrás, no flaquearía ahora. Esa frialdad, esa crueldad… ese no era su Arthur. ¡No lo era! ¡No podía aceptarlo!

**La primera cosa que aprendí**

**Es a no llorar sin ti**

Pero el autobús comenzó a partir, alejándose de allí. No se habia dado cuenta de ello. Pero no se quedaría cruzado de brazos.

Corrió tras el bus lo más rápido que podía,

**Segundo, a no caminar solo**

-¡Pare el autobús!-grito fuertemente, esperando ser escuchado -¡Arthur! ¡Arthur Kirkland!-gritaba desesperado el nombre de esa persona que tanto amaba-¡Arthur! ¡Paren el autobús! ¡Arthur!- Era imposible. Cada vez lo sentía más lejos. Sus piernas estaban empezando a dolerle y a fallar, se estaba cansando de correr. Correr tras esa persona que cada vez estaba más lejos.

**Tercero, incluso si duele, no llamar tu nombre**

**Y buscar tus manos cálidas**

¡ARTHUR!

**Incluso si vivo solo por un día**

**Dije que quería ver dentro de tus ojos y sonreir**

**Tú sigues respirando dentro de mí**

Desde el momento en el que me empezaste a gustar, siempre desee una sola cosa

Que tú no fueras el próximo presidente, sino simplemente un chico normal

**Entonces, como puedo olvidarte?**

-Sin poder evitarlo al oír ese grito desgarrador volteo a ver. El estadounidense estaba de rodillas en el piso, golpeándolo y seguramente llorando. Sintió su corazón quebrarse en ese momento y sin poder evitarlo solto un pequeño sollozo. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría.

**La primera cosa que aprendí**

**Es a no llorar sin ti**

Sintió su corazón quebrarse en ese momento y sin poder evitarlo solto un pequeño sollozo. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría.

**Segundo, a no caminar solo**

Debía ser fuerte, por él y por su hijo. Para cuidar y proteger lo que más amaba, debía dar otra cosa igual de preciada a cambio. Esas eran las reglas del universo. Lo entendía. Entendía todo, pero… ¿porque dolía tanto? ¿Porque tenía que doler tanto despedirse? Volteo a ver con sus ojos húmedos como el estadounidense cada vez estaba más lejos. No debía arrepentirse. No ahora.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Su mente repetía una y otra vez el nombre de esa persona

**Tercero, incluso si duele, no llamar tu nombre**

**Y buscar tus manos cálidas**

-A-al…- no. No podía decirlo. No debía aferrarse más a él. No debía desear nuevamente esas cálidas manos abrazándolo, o simplemente acariciando su rostro como hace poco tiempo cuando fingían que todo era color de rosa.

Sintió la cálida mano de su hijo limpiando sus lágrimas. Y pudo encontrar nuevamente esos obres azules, pero no los mismos que su amado. El pequeño lo veía preocupado.

Intento sonreir. En verdad lo intento. Pero solo pudo dar una ligera sonrisa que después de un momento se transforma en una mueca de dolor.

**A siempre sonreir, incluso si no estas**

**A no decir las palabras "Te extraño"**

Abrazo a su hijo contra su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba a Alfred, su calor, su amor, sus dulces palabras… lo iba a extrañar, pero nunca diría esas palabras. Debía mantenerse fuerte por su hijo. Esta sería la última vez. Lloraría en frente de su pequeño por última vez.

**Incluso si estoy triste, incluso si duele**

**No debo llamar tu nombre y buscarte nuevamente **

Lo siento Alfred. No pude cumplir la promesa que te hice.

Lo siento mucho.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Jeje… creo que nadie se esperaba este final tan dramático para este capítulo, pero… ¿Que les puedo decir? Arthur quiere proteger a sus amigos y a su hijo, a pesar de que no pudo proteger a Alfred. **

**Pero las cosas se arreglaran, no lo duden. **

**Y ahora llego la hora de las preguntas, wajaja *3***

**¿A dónde se habrá ido Arthur? ¿Regresara? ¿Alfred lo va a ir a buscar? Asdfghjkl ¿Cómo terminara esto?**

**Solo la autora lo sabe… pero espero que les haya gustado, lo escribi con amour para ustedes, queridas y queridos (¿Algun hombre lo lee?) lectores XDD**

**Dejen reviews por la patria jaja**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Si… sé que quieren matarme. He tardado demasiado en escribir este capítulo, casi todo un mes… ¿o fue más? Jajaja he tardado tanto que ya hasta lo olvide. Pero… ¿Qué puedo decir? No tengo excusa ;w; solo… un largo bloqueo mental Jajaja. Y al final este capítulo termino siendo algo largo OwO pero espero que les guste, a pesar de que es un poco dramático, pero hay dos grandes sorpresas en este capítulo.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento, pero van a aparecer nuevos y lindos personajes.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el dorama de Boys Before Flowers, todos son de sus respectivos autores. **

**A leer mes amis~**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una suave brisa marina se sentía levemente fría a pesar de ser verano. Los pájaros cantaban mientras volaban de un lado a otro del puerto. El olor a pescado invadía sus fosas nasales. Los ojos esmeraldas se cerraron ante el fuerte sol, al momento que acurrucaba a su hijo en el pecho. Arthur solto un largo suspiro, después de llegar a Londres habia pasado un tiempo trabajando para poder reunir dinero e ir a su destino final, el único lugar al que podía huir, y sentirse tranquilo. Un lugar donde nadie lo encontraría, donde definitivamente se borraría de la vida de esas personas que habia dejado atrás… ahora, al fin habia llegado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Les digo que es cierto!- un grito resonó por todo el mercado, siendo ignorado por muchos, excepto un grupo de 6 mujeres de apariencia mal cuidada. Una de ellas, bajita pero con sobrepeso notable, que vestía con un viejo calentador y encima un delantal solto una risotada.

-¿Tu hijo? ¿En BW? No me hagas reír- se burló mirando a la menuda mujer de largos y bien cuidados cabellos rubios, y un vestido algo mal gastado, sin embargo que se lucia hermoso en ella.

-Es verdad… mi Arthur va a esa academia- reto inflando las mejillas infantilmente, cansada de lo poco que le creían sus compañeras.- además de que salia con el hijo de la presidenta- saco la lengua provocando envidia en las demás mujeres.

-Sí, ¿y por eso es que estas aquí?- rio otra de ellas, delgada pero con una apariencia muy descuidada, que la hacía parecer anciana a pesar de estar en los 45 años. La mujer rubia guardo silencio ante esas palabras, eran un tanto hirientes. Si entonces lo que dices es verdad, pídele a tu yerno que pague las deudas que tienes- se burló otra, mirándola con arrogancia. Iban a continuar de no ser que un hombre llego al lugar.

-Deme uno de esos- señalo uno de los pescados que la rubia vendía, tenía un acento extraño. La mujer lo vio algo extrañada. Era un hombre bien vestido, con traje elegante y ropa que parecía ser cara, sin embargo su apariencia era descuidada, su cabello era rubio claro, y enredado, y bajo sus ojos miel tenía unas grandes ojeras. Sacudió un poco la cabeza quitándose las ideas que tenía y se apresuró en ponerse sus guantes para coger uno de los pescados y vendérselos al señor frente a ella. Vio como el hombre fruncía el entrecejo y se iba de allí, ante la mirada extrañada de todas las demás que la rodeaban

-Qué extraño…- susurro mirando de reojo a aquel hombre que poco a poco se alejaba de allí. Las señoras nuevamente se acercaron- ¿Quién es el?- les pregunto algo curiosa

-El llego aquí cuando ustedes llegaron, dicen que es el dueño de una compañía… no me acuerdo como se llamaba… pero era de Estados Unidos- suspiro frustrada la mujer delgada con delantal floreado.- se volvió pobre por culpa de una empresa-

-Dicen que su esposa se divorció y se llevo a sus hijos… lo dejo en la calle, ahora es un don nadie- término narrando otra.

-Dicen que ha vivido así durante mucho tiempo, y que huye de a los que debe- interrumpió la gorda señora cruzandose de brazos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-Eso es muy triste- bajo la cabeza apenada por el señor que acababa de comprarle.

-Creo que tú estás en una peor situación como para preocuparte por otros- la regaño la delgada de delantal floreado.

-Ja, tienes razón- solto una pequeña risa, al igual que las demás, para volver a trabajar como de costumbre, para poder ganar algo de dinero para la comida del día. El hombre mencionado anteriormente caminaba taciturno por las calles repletas de gente. Se le hacía difícil caminar, además de que estaba de mal humor, con solo escuchar la conversación de aquellas mujeres.

-Auch…- se habia chocado contra alguien. Lo supo al escuchar el sonido de dolor que hizo aquel hombre que tan solo le daba en el pecho, era muy bajito.

-Ten cuidado por donde caminas- gruño enfadado, pero sus ojos se endulzaron un poco al ver al bebe que aquel hombre cargaba. Chasqueo la lengua algo molesto al recordar la familia que habia perdido por culpa de aquella compañía que tanto odiaba

-Perdón… no estaba poniendo atención- se disculpó frunciendo un poco el ceño. Continuo su camino, buscando a su madre con la mirada, mientras de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Adam.

-Ese es… ¿Arthur?- murmuro atónita al ver una figura parecida a la de su hijo recorrer por todo el mercado junto a su nieto, no podía creer que él estaba allí. No los habia visto en mucho tiempo. Sonrio feliz y grito llamando el nombre de Arthur y haciendo señas para que la mirara. Arthur volteo a ver, y por fin, sus ojos se encontraron con los de uno de sus mayores tesoros, su hijo.

-Madre…- sonrio algo cansado mientras se acercaba a la mujer y la abrazaba con delicadeza.

-¡Abuela!- esa dulce e infantil voz la saco de sus pensamientos y enseguida beso la frente de su nieto enternecida. El pequeño era cargado en brazos de su madre, aunque se notaba la evidente fatiga que sentía el británico.

-Arthur, Adam ¿Qué hacen aquí?- sonrio emocionada al ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo, ya casi un año habia pasado desde que se fue a Watchet y habia dejado a Arthur y Adam en Estados Unidos. Parpadeo seguidamente dándose cuenta que tras ella las mujeres con las que antes discutía la veían extrañadas. Una risa burlona salio de sus finos labios y comenzó a rebuscar la maleta de su hijo, encontrando lo que buscaba dentro de poco. El uniforme de la academia BW.

-¡Miren! No les estaba mintiendo- sonrio de lado a lado mostrándoles el uniforme de la prestigiosa institución todas las mujeres que antes la tachaban de mentirosa.

-Es verdad- sonrio una mirando con los ojos brillosos a Arthur, que parpadeaba sin saber que pasaba allí.

-Entonces… ¿él es tu hijo?- sonrio con los ojos brillosos una de las mujeres mirando al extrañado ingles de pies a cabeza, y acercándose a el fascinada

-Si- respondió mostrando su lengua infantilmente, para después escuchar una risa de parte de Adam

-¿Y él? ¿Es tu nieto?- pregunto la mujer gorda mirando al pequeño que reía en brazos de Arthur, la madre del inglés asintió rápidamente con alegría

-¿Él es hijo de…- no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que fue interrumpida

-¡Si, es hijo del heredero a presidente de estados unidos, y dueño del grupo BW!

-¡Madre!- la reprendió algo enojado de que diga ese tipo de cosas a aquellas mujeres que él ni siquiera conocía. Además el solo mencionar lejanamente a Alfred aun le dolía. No podía olvidar lo que paso en su último encuentro.

-Me imagino que deben estar cansados… vamos a casa- sonrio amablemente la mujer abrazando a su nieto y cargándolo con cuidado.

-No te preocupes por tu puesto, nosotras lo cuidamos- sonrieron las mujeres que antes se burlaban de ella, ahora la miraban como si fuese una celebridad, al igual que a su hijo y su nieto. Suspiro un poco y luego esbozo una sonrisa, tomando la mando de Arthur, fueron directo a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían parado en un pequeño muelle. Arthur simplemente miraba de reojo a su madre mientras disfrutaba de la brisa marina. El silencio entre ambos a pesar de ser madre e hijo y no haberse visto en mucho tiempo, era tenso. Adam se habia quedado dormido luego del cansado viaje, ambos estaban solos en aquel lugar.

Dime… ¿Por qué viniste?- fue la pregunta que salio de los finos labios de su madre, en un tono serio, mirando a un punto lejano en el mar. Lo sabía, su madre tenía una muy buena intuición.

-Vine a visitarlos… los extrañaba… a ti, a papa y a Peter- solto en un suspiro, en parte eso era verdad.

-Te conozco Arthur… dime la verdad- sus ojos se posaron con seriedad en los de su hijo mayor. El británico sintió una pequeña opresión en su pecho, en verdad no quería decirle el verdadero motivo a su madre… ni a su madre ni a nadie.

-Lo que te dije fue la verdad- respondió intentando sonar creíble y que su voz no temblara, pero era difícil.

-Mentiroso… debiste haberte quedado en Estados Unidos, graduarte y después casarte con Alfred- dijo risueña, con una ligera sonrisa en su fino rostro.

-¡Madre!- reclamo algo avergonzado y triste. La parte del casarse ahora le parecía lejana y dolorosa, más que nunca.

-Esa era nuestra esperanza ¿Sabes? Eso nos hubiese salvado…- nuevamente su voz volvía a ser seria, al igual que su mirada. Su madre a veces podía llegar a ser muy bipolar.

-¿Dónde está papa?- cambio de tema rápidamente. Le inquietaba y tenía un pequeño mal presentimiento al no ver a su padre junto a su mama.

-Tuvo que ir al mar… ya va varios días allá- suspiro pesadamente fijando su mirada en los barcos pesqueros que estaban a kilómetros de allí, viéndose tan pequeños como un insecto.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque está allá!?- pidió una explicación algo alterado, habia confirmado su mal presentimiento. Mandar a un hombre al mar, era como mandarlo a la guerra, no regresaría hasta conseguir su objetivo de ida.

-No teníamos dinero… teníamos que trabajar cada vez más, pagar deudas y mandar a Peter a la escuela- explico la situación con tristeza. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar ligeramente. No quería revelarle a su hijo todo lo que habia pasado en ese tiempo que estuvieron alejados.

-¡Debiste avisarme! ¡Hubiese salido del colegio y conseguido más trabajos para ayudarlos!-grito enfadado con su madre.

-Sabía que harías eso, por eso no te avise- también grito por la terquedad de su hijo, ya sabía cómo reaccionaría, lo conocía a la perfección.

-Pero…- trato de seguir la discusión que tenía con su madre, pero esta le interrumpió

-¿Acaso te olvidas que ya tienes alguien a quien mantener?- pregunto enojada, sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño que vivía ajeno a todos los problemas que lo rodeaban- Él debe ser tu prioridad.- su voz tembló al decir esas palabras, recordaba que cuando ella era joven su situación era parecida a la de su hijo, por eso no quería dejar que el cometiera los mismos errores que ella y termine como ahora están.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuatro hombres se encontraban en aquella gigantesca sala de una elegante mansión ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad. Cada uno sentado en los largos sillones de cuero obscuro, una mesa en medio, donde se encontraban varias tazas de humeante té.

-¿Alguien ha sabido algo sobre Arthur?- hablo el que habia invocado a la reunión, un albino de ojos carmesí, que en sus piernas tenia dormido a su pequeño hijo de ya casi un año, Frederick Beilschmidt Endelstein

-No… desapareció sin dejar rastro- suspiro Antonio con seriedad reflejada en sus ojos- no dijo a donde se iba ni porque.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su desaparición- murmuro Ludwig algo pensativo, sin quererlo, su hermano mayor lo habia involucrado en ese problema, haciendo que mande a algunos de sus hombres a buscar al inglés.

-Ya pasaron… 2 meses…- susurro el alemán mayor rascándose la barbilla pensativo.

-Alfred… esta arruinándose cada vez más- el ambiente se puso pesado al nombrar al estadounidense. Todos bajaron la cabeza por la tensión que se habia creado.

-No recuerdo haberlo visto tan mal… ni siquiera cuando estaba en Quebec- masculló Antonio apretando los puños por el enojo que lo invadía al recordar como habia estado su amigo los últimos días.

-Tienes razón, parece una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar- chasqueo la lengua con molestia el de ojos rojizos.

-Creo que Francis esta igual que Alfred…- suspiro profundamente el de ojos esmeralda. Todos voltearon a verlo y asintieron, lo que decía era verdad. -El siempre pasaba tocando algún instrumento o cocinando o durmiendo… pero ahora parece que se ha hundido en el trabajo por completo, se está desahogando trasnochándose con la excusa de que está trabajando.

-Ja… Arthur es increíble… ha convertido al BF4 en un lio total…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur se sentó en la pequeña mesa de madera algo desgastada de la pequeña casa en la que Vivian. No era muy grande, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña sala y el comedor que estaba cercano a la pequeña cocina. Pero pese a que la casa no era grande, era suficiente para su familia. Peter jugaba con Adam, el cual ya habia despertado y ahora parecía más energético que su tío.

-Perdón…esto es lo único que tenemos- puso en la mesa tres tazas de chocolate caliente y unos 3 panes. No era mucho, pero suficiente para quitar el hambre de manera satisfactoria.

-No importa… el solo estar con ustedes me hace feliz- sonrio tenuemente mientras bebía un poco del chocolate, sintiendo como el frio se iba de su cuerpo poco a poco.

-¿Cuándo tienes que regresar? Ojala no sea pronto… Adam es muy buena compañía- rio al momento que el menor. Arthur sonrio al ver como ambos se llevaban tan bien.

-Me quedare con ustedes- respondió algo bajito, pero todos pudieron escucharlo. Los ojos de su madre se abrieron como platos ante sus palabras

-No, debes regresar. No te preocupes por nosotros, solo preocúpate por Adam y por tus tareas, debes ir a la institución- gruño cruzandose de brazos algo molesta por la palabras anteriormente dichas por su hijo. Iba a continuar regañándolo, pero el sonido de alguien golpear la puerta los distrajo. Su madre suspiro y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose allí con un montón de mujeres que traían ofrendas y regalos en sus manos. Las mujeres lo veían como si fuese una celebridad, diciendo cosas como "De verdad parece alguien de la realeza" o "definitivamente sera el esposo de un millonario" "de seguro tiene muchos amigos ricos" "su hijo va a ser el heredero de toda esa fortuna" y cosas por el estilo mientras ibas dejando los regalos que habían traído.

-Por cierto, el dinero que nos debes lo puedes pagar cuando quieras- sonrio una de la mujeres con alegría.

-¿En serio?- las miro algo sorprendida, no esperaba que vinieran a su casa a dejar comida y regalos y encima que le dijeran que no se preocupara en pagar rápido sus deudas, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Arthur veía todo con los ojos en blanco, definitivamente si pensó que allí iba a vivir en paz… se equivocaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El alto volumen de la música y todo el ruido del lugar eran ensordecedor. En la pista del primer piso, todos bailaban, mientras que en el bar que estaba subiendo las elegantes gradas decoradas con una alfombra roja, en una de las mesas se encontraba aquel que un día habia sido llamado como el hombre perfecto de todo el país. En la mesa estaban varias botellas de licor vacías, dando rastro a todo lo que habia tomado. Estaba rodeado de varias mujeres, como todo un casanova, las mujeres lo rodeaban y coqueteaban con el, sin embargo, el chico de ojos azules sin brillo alguno se mantenía serio, sumido en sus recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos que lo habían hecho recurrir a ese montón de alcohol que ya se habia agotado. Se levantó algo mareado, empujando a las mujeres que estaban cerca para poder pasar y bajar las gradas tambaleándose un poco. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, mostrando sus nidillos blancos cuando un doloroso recuerdo llego a su mente.

"Luego de dejar a Adam dormido en su cochecito, después de comer, Arthur y Alfred se encontraban caminando pacíficamente por la orilla del mal, sintiendo aquella brisa relajante. El menor siguió caminando hasta que sintió que el americano lo tomaba de los hombros.

-Al… ¿Qué pasa?- se viro a verlo, encontrándose con los obres azules del mayor llenos de ternura y amor, de repente sintió aquellos tibios labios sobre los suyos. Correspondió el beso, del cual se separaron cuando el aire se les hizo necesario.

-¿Porque no dices que me amas?- pregunto en un tono infantil mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor- desde que me fui a Quebec, no me lo has dicho ni una sola vez- hizo un puchero algo triste.

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga en palabras?- dijo sonrojándose un poco al ver como el mayor asentía ante su pregunta

-Quiero escucharte decirlo- Arthur suspiro profundamente y luego clavo sus obres jade en los zafiro del americano.

-Te quiero…- solto con una voz segura y determinada, cogiendo la cálida mano del mayor- No importa cuanto haya intentado no hacerlo… nunca pude borrar estos sentimientos… te amo Alfred- lo beso. Cogió la camisa del mayor y lo jalo para besarlo dulcemente. El estadounidense abrió los ojos como platos, nunca se esperó aquello, pero lo disfrutaría. Rodeo la cadera británica con su brazo e intensifico más aquel delicado beso, convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado que demostrara todos sus sentimientos, porque lo amaba, lo amaba más que a su vida."

-Yo lo amaba…- susurro con frías lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- yo lo amo…pero alguien me lo robo- rio cínicamente mientras caminaba entre la multitud que bailaba al ritmo de la música de la discoteca- Tu… por tu culpa él se fue- se acercó caminando cabizbajo a uno de los chicos del lugar, ojos esmeralda que le recordaba a ese hombre que tanto amaba. El muchacho no lo tomo en cuenta y siguió conversando con un grupo de amigos.

"-Alfred…- alzo a ver al mayor con sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda, sintió que las palabras no querían salir de su garganta, pero tenía que hacerlo. -Ya no voy a verte más-

-¿Qué?- murmuro perplejo, sin entender las palabras del más bajito, pensando que se debía tratar de una broma, aun no podía digerir bien aquellas palabras que habían salido de manera fría de esa persona que tanto amaba.

-Hoy fue nuestro último día juntos… en familia- soltar esas palabras dolía más de lo que pensaba que lo haría. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dolía tanto despedirse?

-Oye, Arthur ¿Estas molesto porque hoy todavía no hemos peleado?- rio nervioso, no sabía que era toda esa tensión en el ambiente-Te diré que tienes mal gusto para las bromas, espera que Adam no lo herede- sonrio estirando una mano para acariciar la cabecita de su hijo, pero el británico lo detuvo con unas frías palabras

-No estoy bromeando- solto seriamente, mirándolo sin brillo alguno en sus obres esmeraldas.

-¿Porque te vas? ¿La bruja les hizo algo de nuevo?- lo cogió de los hombros, sacudiéndolo ligeramente para hacerlo entrar en razón, que dijera y dejara a lado toda esa mala broma, toda esa farsa.

-No, he tomado una decisión.- lo miro con determinación frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, debía hacerlo, por el bien de todos- Sacarte de mi vida…de nuestra vida-"

La furia lo invadió y lo golpeo. Golpeo la cara de aquel chico hasta lanzarlo al piso para después seguir, desahogando su furia en aquel inocente que lo veía con terror mientras sus amigos trataban de hacer algo, pero no podían, Alfred no se los permitía. Entonces llego la única opción. La policía llego a detenerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía vacío. No le importaba que pasara a su alrededor. Tenía un peso en el pecho que lo hacía sentirse vacío. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin vida, mientras su rostro se mantenía serio sin mostrar ninguna mueca de dolor o de tristeza. Simplemente parecía estar muerto.

"-Tu dijiste que me amabas ¿es este todo tu amor? ¿Decirme que me quieres y después terminar así tan fácilmente?- escupió enojado, frunciendo su ceño y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Quizás eso era lo máximo que podía decir, o talvez solo estuve fingiendo. No importa cuánto te quiera, esto es todo lo que puedo soportar. Solamente hasta aquí- lo miro fríamente, y con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime… aparte de ser el heredero a presidente, ¿alguna vez me viste como un chico normal?-

-No. Siempre te vi como Alfred Jones, el heredero a presidente, nada más. Ni un solo segundo, puedo dejar de pensar en ti de esa forma-"

¡Alfred!- Elizabetha miraba atónita a su hermanastro. Estaba sentado dentro de la celda en aquella prisión a la que lo habían llegado. Parecía muerto… no tenía ninguna expresión, no parecía sentir nada. Una sensación amarga y un mal presentimiento la invadieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya es hora de dormir- aviso la mujer de largos cabellos rubios a todos los hombres de la casa. Peter ya estaba puesto su pijama y leía un poco mientras permanecía recostado en el sofá de la mini sala de la casa. Arthur termino de cambiar a Adam en silencio, mientras aun los recuerdos de la última vez que habia visto a Alfred.

-Mum… no llores- las palabras de su hijo le hicieron darse cuenta de aquella silenciosa lagrima que caía por sus mejillas.

-N-no estoy llorando, solo se me metió algo al ojo- si… era una excusa barata, pero funcionaria con su pequeño, o eso creía.

-Sé que extrañas a papa… yo también lo extraño- abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió que el pequeño lo abrazaba por el cuello con ternura. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y amarco a su hijo en brazos, revolviéndole un poco el cabello.

-Eres un buen niño…- sonrio orgulloso de su bebe- vamos a dormir, ya es tarde- camino con el pequeño hasta el cuarto donde ya Peter habia ido a dormir y su madre estaba acostada.

-Es el único lugar que tenemos para dormir- dijo palmeando el largo colchón en el cual cabían perfectamente 4 personas. Arthur no dijo nada. Se acomodó en la cama y abrazo a su hijo para que se durmiera más rápido. Las luces estaban apagadas y no se podía ver nada. Al pasar 5 minutos supo que el menor ya se habia dormido, pues habia dejado de aferrarse tanto a su ropa y su respiración era tranquila. Sonrio ligeramente y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de su hijo… se parecía mucho a Alfred… en verdad.

Lanzo un pequeño suspiro mirando con aburrimiento al techo. No podía dormir. Tenía una sensación inquietante en el pecho que no le permitía dormir. Adam dormía a su lado bajo su cálido abrazo.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?- aquella voz hizo que una ligera corriente pasara por su columna vertebral, erizando su piel.

-¿No puedes dormir?- mostrándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa a su madre, pero no sirvió, está la seguía mirando seriamente.

-Arthur…no trates de engañarme- replico exigiéndole a su hijo una explicación.

-No me pasa nada- solto otro suspiro, esta vez un poco más calmado- yo solo quiero vivir aquí con ustedes y poder darle una vida tranquila a mi hijo aquí- confeso con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto exaltada, sentándose sobre el colchón donde dormían los cuatro.- ¿y qué pasa con Alfred?- reclamo

-Ya te lo habia dicho… ya no hay nada entre Alfred y yo mama- su voz se quebró un poco al decir esas palabras. Aun dolía un poco.

-Pero tu debías…- iba a reclamarle algo más a su hijo pero fue interrumpida.

-Madre… ya es suficiente… las cosas no siempre salen como queremos- suspiro profundamente con algo de tristeza al ya saber lo que su madre le iba a decir anteriormente. No quería escuchar más sobre Alfred.

-¿Entonces prefieres quedarte en este pueblucho donde trabajo vendiendo pescado todo el día para en la noche solo tener pan y leche para comer?- reclamo enojada, pero sin gritar para no despertar a Peter y a Adam.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- contesto algo enojado por el pesimismo de su madre.

-Aquí nunca tendrás un buen futuro, ni para ti, ni para tu hijo, aquí nunca vas a vivir bien Arthur- su tono fue serio y cortante. Sus palabras eran frías, y sin querer, habían causado una opresión aún más grande en el pecho del menor. Un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta. Lo sabía… sabía muy bien las consecuencias de sus actos, pero no quería que nada les pase a sus amigos y seres queridos por su culpa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sostuvo con fuerza de la mesa para no caer. Su bebe habia pateado muy fuerte, últimamente habia aumentado su fuerza y se movía mucho, era muy incómodo. Sadiq al verlo suspiro profundamente y se acercó al italiano.

-Lovino, ya no trabajes más, te vas a hacer daño- lo obligo a sentarse en una de las sillas. El menor solto un pequeño bufido y se cruzó de brazos sobre su abultado vientre. Parecía ballena de lo gordo que estaba, y la idea del embarazo ya no le estaba agradando mucho.- no hay clientes a esta hora, así que descansa, yo voy a seguir cocinando- sonrio como solo el sabia, una sonrisa alegre.

-Qué más da…- murmuro molesto mientras hacía caso al consejo del turco y comenzaba a acariciar su vientre con suavidad, relajándose un poco al sentir a su bebe tranquila. La campana de la entrada sonó avisando que alguien habia entrado. Ahí acabo se descansó. Chasqueo la lengua alzando la cabeza para ver a aquella persona que habia entrado, pero se quedó helado al ver quien era. Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Con todo el problema que habia pasado por la desaparición de Arthur y los problemas familiares del español, se habían distanciado aún más, casi nunca hablaban entre ellos.

-Hola Lovi- sonrio alegremente, aunque Lovino podía notar perfectamente que esa sonrisa era fingida. Una corriente eléctrica paso por su columna y enseguida sintió a su bebe de ya más de 8 meses pateando con fuerza, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que Antonio estaba cerca.

-Bastardo… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto titubeando un poco al momento que se levantaba con un poco de dificultad, le dolía la espalda.

-Quiero hablar contigo… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar?- el italiano asintió con algo de duda, pero no podía negarse, habia algo que le impedía hacerlo. Ambos salieron de la tienda al momento que Lovino le dejaba un mensaje a Sadiq avisándole que saldría un momento. Entraron a una pequeña cafetería que quedaba en una zona tranquila para conversar más cómodamente. El español pidió un café con pie de manzana y al italiano le pidió un tiramisú y un jugo de naranja.

-Gracias- murmuro cuando le sirvieron la comida. Probó un poco del tiramisú, estaba delicioso.

-¿Has sabido algo sobre Arthur?- la pregunta del mayor lo saco de sus pensamientos. Una mueca de tristeza y nostalgia se posó en su rostro.

-No… su teléfono está apagado, ni siquiera suena, y él no me dijo a donde iba ni por qué… solo desapareció- respondió un poco desanimado. Sin darse cuenta, esos días se habia sentido mal sin la compañía de ese otro tsundere con el cual nunca pensó llevarse bien, pero termino haciéndolo.

-El estará bien…. Es Arthur Kirkland después de todo- solto una pequeña risa, igual que el italiano. Ambos sabían que el británico era un hombre fuerte, tanto mental como físicamente. El silencio entre ellos se hizo algo tenso, no sabían que decir.

-¿Alfred…como esta?- pregunto con curiosidad. Vio como Antonio fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-Está hecho pedazos… pareciera que pasa todo el día borracho, ya ha estado en la cárcel 3 veces desde que se fue Arthur, y quien sabe si no tiene algunas amantes que lo remplacen- suspiro profundamente al recordar el estado de su amigo

-Ese bastardo se atreve a engañar a Arthur…- murmuro para sí mismo apretando los puños con deseo de matar a Alfred.

-Lovi…- la voz sonaba seria. El italiano salio de sus pensamientos y miro al mayor de reojo- ¿no te parece que deberíamos hablar de nosotros?- esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaban por un pequeño parque lleno de hermosos árboles que provocaban un ambiente relajado en el lugar. Caminaban sin decir nada, sin mirarse, cada uno metidos en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo habían terminado de esa manera si antes estaban tan bien? Pues la respuesta es simple. La personalidad yandere de Antonio.

Flashback.-

Justo ese día, después de salir del doctor, la mama de Antonio habia llamado. No escucho nada de la conversación, pero supo que era algo malo al ver la expresión llena de ira del mayor. Después se eso se despidieron y Antonio se fue a su casa. Lovino algo preocupado fue a visitarlo un poco más tarde, y escucho como algunas vasijas de cerámica se hacían pedazos.

-Odio las mujeres- eso habia dicho al momento que rompía otra de sus esculturas- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser mujer?- en ese momento supo perfectamente a que se refería Antonio. Abrazo su vientre con tristeza, pero entendía por qué el español decía aquello…

-Perdón por haberme embarazado de una niña- gruño molesto cruzandose de brazos, mirando la cara sorprendida del mayor al verlo ahí.

-No es eso…- no lo dejo continuar, simplemente se fue de allí. Antonio no salio a detenerlo ni decirle nada. Desde aquel día, las cosas habían cambiado.

Fin del Flashback.-

-Lovi…- llamo la atención del menor que se detuvo también, mirándolo de reojo - yo…- intento seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido.

-Me iré primero- susurro en un tono algo tranquilo, como si estuviese suspirando rendido.- no es necesario que finjas que estas bien con esto… no es necesario que estés conmigo- lo miro, miro esos obres oliva que tanto amaba.- entiendo muy bien y sé que no te gusta estar comprometido con algo o tener responsabilidades y todo eso- una sonrisa algo dolida se formó en su rostro. Debía seguir el consejo que le dio Isabela.- Así que, no te voy a obligar a que estés con nosotros… pero si quieres puedes venir a vela de vez en cuando, yo cuidare a mi hija solo si tengo que hacerlo-

-Lovino- lo miro sorprendido de sus palabras. El italiano sintió que un nudo en su garganta se formaba y que la bebe comenzaba a patear muy fuerte.

-Isa me dijo que ella lo dio todo por su relación, y que por eso no tenía remordimientos- solto un pequeño quejido sosteniendo su vientre. Le dolía, dolía horrores. Justo en el peor momento.

-¡Lovi!- se acercó asustado al verlo caer al piso dando otro grito de dolor.

-Mierda… justo ahora tenía que pasar- mascullo algo avergonzado cuando el mayor lo ayudo a levantarse, mirándolo con preocupación.- Antonio… gracias por permitirme la oportunidad de querer dártelo todo- sonrio con esfuerzo.

-Tonto, no digas esas cosas.- lo abrazo sorprendiendo un poco al menor- debemos ir al hospital.- lo cargo dándose cuenta de que la fuente se habia roto ya, estaban a contratiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron al hospital con las justas. Lovino habia empezado a jadear y gritar por el dolor que parecía ser insoportable y terriblemente doloroso. Lo llevaron a la zona de partos de emergencia. No lo dejaron entrar.

La espera era como una de las peores torturas. Ya iba allí más de una hora y no recibía ninguna noticia. No podía escuchar nada al otro lado de esa gruesa puerta que lo separaba del italiano. Se arrepentía de haber dicho ese día aquellas palabras que arruinaron por completo su relación con Lovino que poco a poco se habia ido mejorando, pero la noticia de su madre le habia enfurecido por completo. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos de inmediato.

-Señor Antonio Fernández- lo llamo mirándolo de reojo y dando un pequeño suspiro, lo cual preocupo al español.- pase… él lo está esperando- Antonio se levantó y entro a la blanca habitación, viendo en la cama recostado al italiano, con un bultito entre sus brazos, sabía perfectamente quien era. Su hija habia nacido.

-Es una niña… tal como temías- lo miro de reojo. Antonio se fijó en los ojos verdes de la bebe, eran idénticos a los suyos, pero poseía un escaso cabello rojizo y el rulo tan singular de Lovino. -Antonio…

-Es hermosa… sin duda es mi hija- sonrio radiante, esta vez, no era una sonrisa falsa, Lovino lo noto, estaba sorprendido.- no me importa si es niño o niña, lo que dije fue porque estaba enojado, ese día mi madre me habia llamado para darme una noticia que no me agrado nada…- acaricio la tersa mejilla de la bebe que se arropaba en el pecho de su madre, cerrando sus ojos verdes con cansancio- ella quería terminar con su vida… igual que mi hermana, eso me molesto mucho- confeso. Lovino abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa de aquella noticia, y como el mayor la decía como si no fuese nada.- te amo…- sintió los labios del español sobre los suyos y un dulce abrazo envolviéndolo

-Antonio…- sonrio ligeramente sin moverse, sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, acababa de dar a luz, y sin cesárea, sus músculos le dolían mucho, en sí, todo su cuerpo se sentía de plomo.- me duele todo el maldito cuerpo, idiota- se quejó cuando el mayor lo apretó un poco más.

-Jajá, lo siento Lovi- nuevamente volvía a su actitud infantil, pero no era fingida, era sincera- quiero crear una familia contigo Lovi… aun no es muy tarde.- sonrio acariciando la mejilla del italiano tiernamente.- una familia que no sea como la mía fue alguna vez… creemos un buen hogar para nuestra hija- sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar. Maldijo las hormonas que a pesar de que ya no estaba embarazado parecían seguir existiendo las muy malditas y sonrio.

-Está bien… pero más te vale ser un buen padre- ambos se unieron en un casto beso lleno de amor, el amor que ambos a pesar de querer ocultarlo y todas las dificultades que pasaron, aun se tenían. En ese instante una sonrisa se formó en la oji oliva, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, durmiendo en paz, al saber que al fin sus padres estaban juntos.

-Seré un buen padre- sonrio para depositar un pequeño beso en la frente del italiano.

-Perdón que los interrumpa…- sonrio algo nerviosa una enfermera que entraba a la habitación, haciendo que el menor se sonroje violentamente- ¿ya han decidido el nombre para su bebe?- ambos hombres cayeron en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Nunca habían pensado en un nombre para su hija… el español sonrio y miro al italiano esperando que el decidiera el nombre que le pondrían a su bebe.

-Isa…Isabella- decidió un poco pensativo. El español abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante ese nombre.

-¿Po-porque?- murmuro asombrado por tal elección.

-Me gusta ese nombre… además de que fue tu primer amor ¿verdad? Y ella fue la que me hizo decidir dar todo por nuestra relación- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del italiano. Miro a su bebe, dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, y de seguro traería alegría y buenos recuerdos a su vida, ahora podía saber cómo se sentía ser padre… o madre. Estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subió las largas escaleras de caracol con prisa. A lo lejos pudo divisar claramente la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Ahí, nuevamente las sirvientas salían con las bandejas de comida sin tocar. Alfred no habia comido nada. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se acercó dispuesta a entrar, pero en el último momento cuando iba a tocar la puerta sintió una opresión en el pecho, quería verlo, hablar con él, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería ver el estado en el que se encontrara su hermano dentro de esa habitación. Retrocedió un poco dispuesta a irse, pero se topó con el mayordomo de Alfred, una persona que la podría apoyar. Ambos se dirigieron al estudio de la castaña y entraron. Elizabetha se sentó en uno de los sillones con frustración.

-¿Qué haremos? Ver en este estado a Alfred, totalmente destrozado, me tiene preocupada- solto con frustración, preocupación y tristeza. Sentia ganas de llorar y un fuerte nudo en su garganta. Antes todo habia estado bien, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio a su hermanastro totalmente destrozado.

Señorita, no puede estar así también- se preocupó el mayordomo, por lo menos una persona en esa familia debía mantenerse fuerte y estable, ser un apoyo para su amo.

No… esta vez, tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto- apretó sus puños con fuerza, nunca antes habia sentido esa sensación tan amarga en su garganta. La culpabilidad invadió a aquel hombre parado cerca de ella. En ese momento se decidió. Ya no ocultaría nunca más aquella mentira que habia inventado la presidenta para amarrar a su amo a sus obligaciones innecesarias, no podía seguir ocultando a esa persona que sabía que tanto Alfred como Elizabetha necesitaban en sus vidas.

Señorita…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrio aquellas puertas con cuidado, dejando que el aroma invadiera el ambiente. La habitación era blanca y en uno de los veladores estaba un ramo de rojas rosas adornando una vieja foto familiar. La chica paso con lentitud, observando la habitación con curiosidad. Al observar a la cama, aquel cuerpo que se mantenía vivo mediante tubos y cables, su corazón se detuvo. A pesar de su pálida apariencia y de verse más delgado y viejo lo reconocía perfectamente, reconocía a ese hombre.

No pudo aguantarlo más. Sentia una fuerte opresión en el corazón al verlo, así, en ese estado. Tan solo verlo. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer y se convirtieron en un llanto imparable. Cayo al suelo mientras lloraba, ya no le importaba que alguien la escuchara, solo necesitaba desahogarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro azotando la puerta con furia, en ese momento no le importaba, solo necesitaba aclarar las cosas y exigir una explicación. Miro a su madre con profundo desprecio e ira.

-¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho algo así?- apretó los puños con fuerza acercándose al escritorio donde la mujer estaba firmando varios documentos. Ella la miro con aburrimiento.

¿Por qué siempre eres tan ruidosa?- gruño sin tomarle en cuenta mientras seguía con su trabajo, sin embargo la mirada de la húngara le decía que iba en serio, nunca habia visto a esa mocosa tan enfadada en su vida.

-¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Cómo puede una persona hacer algo hasta ese extremo?- su voz se quebró repentinamente mientras apretaba la mandíbula y los puños aún más, haciendo que sus nidillos se vieran blancos.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- mascullo cansada de todo eso, no entendía de qué rayos estaba hablando su hijastra en ese momento.

-¡Decías que mi padre estaba muerto cuando en realidad está vivo!- grito. Grito con fuerza y furia, enfrentando a aquella mujer. En ese instante, no se fijó de la persona que estaba cerca de la habitación. Él lo habia escuchado todo.

-¿De qué hablas?- esa voz hizo que ambas mujeres se tensaran. Era fría, llena de odio. Alfred entro empujando a su hermana para hacerle frente a aquella víbora que se hacía llamar su madre. La noticia le habia caído como miles de cubos de hielo. Quería una explicación. No… quería más que eso.

-Alfred… te lo puedo explicar- titubeo, su hijo enojado era como un demonio. Y ahora la noticia que tanto habia ocultado se habia dado a conocer a las personas que menos quería que se enteraran.

-¡Te estoy preguntando que de estas hablando!- grito furioso, golpeando la mesa de roble con fuerza. Una grieta se habia hecho en la fina madera. Si, Alfred estaba verdaderamente enojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro a la aromática habitación teñida de blanco. No se fijó en los detalles, simplemente su mirada se dirigió hacia lo que buscaba desde un principio. Su corazón se detuvo y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Lo reconocía. Lo reconocía perfectamente, era su padre. Definitivamente era su padre. Estaba vivo. Los recuerdos empezaron a retumbar estruendosamente en su cabeza.

"-¿Estas satisfecha ahora?-dijo temblando de furia- ¿¡La presidenta Jones está contenta ahora que todo va como ella quiere!?

-Mmm…pues algo no me deja tranquila…no es agradable para mi hablar sobre ese niño pequeño- dijo en un suspiro refiriéndose a Arthur, Alfred apretó los dientes tratando de contener su ira.

-Él no es solo un niño….Yo…tu hijo…ese chico, es la primera persona a la que he amado en toda mi vida…- dijo sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar sus mejillas. Su madre suspiro algo incomoda y frunció el ceño

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Correr hacia él y formar una asquerosa familia dejando atrás a tus empleados y a todas las personas que trabajan para el gobierno, tu futuro? Bien, hazlo… pero ¿alguna vez pensaste en tu padre?- dijo viendo a su hijo seriamente

-Detente…- susurro Alfred, no quería tratar sobre ese tema, aun le dolía mucho hablar de su padre.

-Tal vez no te importe deshacerte de todo el país, pero solo recuerda que tu padre y tu abuelo dieron hasta su sangre por su país, para que ahora tú lo abandones solo por tu amor infantil- dijo mirándolo con superioridad, Alfred sintió que nuevamente una vieja herida en su corazón se volvía a abrir ante las palabras de su madre

-Cállate ya…- dijo en un tono un poco más fuerte

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre? El hasta su muerte lucho por el país ¿piensas abandonarlo a él también por ese chico?"

Sentia que las rodillas le fallaban, de no ser porque su mayordomo lo sostuvo en aquel momento, de seguro hubiese caído al piso. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Todo ese tiempo, aquellas palabras que tanto peso habían tenido en él, aquel evento que habia marcado su vida por completo, no era más que una mentira de su madre. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose inútil. Habia sido engañado, todo ese tiempo. En ese momento las palabras de su padre cuando era pequeño habia comenzado a sonar en su cabeza.

"-Mira Alfred, es el nuevo avión que he comprado para ti- descubrió los ojos del pequeño, y un brillante y grande avión estaba frente a ellos.

-Es genial daddy- sus ojos brillaron con emoción por subir a aquel nuevo avión que era un regalo de su amado padre.

-¿Verdad que si? ¿Sabes porque te lo he comprado?- rio felizmente y luego se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Alfred

-No… ¿Por qué papa?- pregunto mirando a su padre algo extrañado

-Porque eres un héroe hijo, y los héroes necesitan un transporte para salvar al mundo.- sonrió mientras subía al pequeño avión junto a Alfred

-¿Aquí poder ir a salvar al mundo?- Pregunto inocentemente

-Por supuesto hijo- sonrió acariciando los cabellos del pequeño Alfred- Ahora dime Hero ¿Qué harás cuando papa ya no este contigo?

-Cuidare de Mama y de mi hermana y de mi país- sonrió alegremente al ver que su padre también lo hacia

-Ese es mi pequeño héroe- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y luego revolviendo sus cabellos mientras reía."

Esas palabras le dolían, recordar dolía mucho. Después de todo lo que habia pasado, su padre estaba vivo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aquí termina este capitulo. **

**Chan…chan…chan-suspenso- ¿Qué pasara después? Jajaja pues eso se vera en el próximo capitulo. Y al fin ha nacido la bebe de Lovi… es la única niña jaja, Adam, Frederick y Isabella serán grandes amigos en un futuro OwO y quien sabe si alguien mas se integrara al grupo Jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a pesar de la tardanza y el drama. Pero en un futuro eso no serán mas que amargos recuerdos. Y se puede decir que la pareja Spamano esta junta por fin. **

**Dejen reviews, jaja son ¡gratis! Y asi el papa de Alfred despertara pronto! **

**Hasta la pasta~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a Todos!**

**Bueno… antes de que me maten, me aniquilen y todo eso les diré que…. Sí, me tarde titanidaaaaaaaades en publicar este capítulo. ¡Más de 4 meses! Ni yo misma me lo creo que me haya demorado tanto! Pero… tuve un graaaan bloqueo, sumado con las clases, exámenes cada dos meses y clases y más clases junto con montonales de deberes… eso le quita los ánimos a cualquiera jajaja pero, en verdad lo lamento –se pone a llorar- no sabía que me demoraría tanto. Cuando me acorde del cap que aún no había escrito casi me da un ataque! No tenía nada escrito y pues me puse a escribir allí mismo, pero no se me ocurría como poner el final de este cap, si poner igual que en la novela o no, pero bueno… aquí está el resultado final. Pero ya falta poco para el capítulo final y el gran final feliz wajajaja.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna… creo… un poco más de drama jaja**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, al igual que el dorama Boys Before Flowers**

**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron que aunque sea tarde, escribiera este capítulo con todo mi amor para ustedes! :D**

**A leer 3**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Recordar duele, mucho más cuando esa persona a la que creíste haber perdido esta frente a tus ojos. No podía mas, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y su garganta tenía un nudo sofocante. Cayó de rodillas alarmando a su mayordomo. Y allí estaba frente a él. La persona por la cual habia sufrido y habia sacrificado parte de su felicidad, su padre. Su puño golpeo con fuerza el mármol frio del piso al sentir las lágrimas caer.

-¡Joven amo!- sonó alarmado el mayordomo, acercándose al rubio para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero este lo aparto de un manotazo

-¡No me toques!- gruño enojado. Se levantó tambaleándose con la vista fija en un solo punto, su papa. No podía verlo, no quería hacerlo. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras soltaba un pequeño sollozo nuevamente y se giraba para salir de allí lo más rápido posible. En ese momento, la mano antes inerte se movió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un suspiro más se escuchó en la gigantesca habitación donde el joven de ojos celestes leía tranquilamente, intentando pasar el tiempo con algo para no recordar a cierto oji-esmeralda. Pero parecía ser imposible, los recuerdos lo invadían, su mente estaba distraída de las letras pequeñas de aquel libro que parecía enciclopedia. Un libro en su idioma natal, que habia sido de su madre. Pasó las hojas algo aburrido y allí lo encontró. Una foto. Llena de recuerdos inolvidables para él. Allí estaba la foto que se habían tomado el y Arthur vestidos de novios, parecía una boda real, y apenas veía esa imagen recordaba todo lo sucedido ese día. Rio levemente y giro a ver al sillón que estaba a su lado. Y allí estaba el, durmiendo tranquilamente junto a su hijo. Estiro su brazo, quería tocarlo, y abrazarlo, pero en ese instante desapareció. El inglés no se encontraba allí, el sillón estaba vacío.

Solto otro suspiro, y dejo el libro a un lado y subió la mano hasta el anillo que colgaba en la cadena de su cuello. Ese anillo que por generaciones habia pasado hasta caer en sus manos. Y nuevamente los recuerdos de él se le venían a la mente. Bufo frustrado y sin nada más que hacer encendió la television que habia en la habitación. Miro con desinterés la pantalla plana sin saber exactamente que ver, pero ahí, en aquel canal de noticias internacionales al cual de vez en cuando ponía atención, sus ojos pudieron ver aquello obres esmeralda, cejas gruesas y cabellos rubios que tanto amaba. Arthur estaba allí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Podía ver al hombre que tanto habia extrañado ahí, salia tras la señora a la que habían estado investigando. Fue un breve momento pero lo vio, estaba seguro.

-Hoy estamos aquí en Watchet, Inglaterra, un pueblo costero muy tranquilo donde…- habia dejado de escuchar. Rápidamente cogió un papel de su libreta y escribió el lugar donde reportaban aquella noticia. Tenía que encontrarlo, y también tenía que avisare a Alfred

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elizabetha tomo aire profundamente antes de tocar aquella alta puerta de roble que la separaba de su hermano. Desde el día en el que se habia enterado de lo de su padre, el estadounidense habia empeorado su actitud. Paso a la habitación encontrando allí a su hermano vestido para salir.-Alfred…. Voy a ver a papa ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-No, no iré- gruño de mal humor, saliendo de su habitación, dejando a Elizabetha allí sin saber qué hacer. Bajo las escaleras de caracol con desgano, pero su expresión cambio a una enojada al momento que vio allí a su madre entrando junto a su grupo de guardaespaldas

-Hijo… ven a hablar con mama- lo llamo algo afligida y cansada. Desvió la mirada de los ojos azules de Alfred y continuo su camino hasta su oficina, pero algo la detuvo

-¿Mama?- esas palabras salieron como burla de los labios del americano. La presidenta giro para verlo con duda sin entender. En ese momento Elizabetha salió del cuarto, encontrándose con aquella escena, observándola desde lejos. -¿Realmente pensaste tan solo una vez en ser mi mama?- sus palabras eran frías, cada una parecía una daga afilada que se clavaba en el ser de aquella mujer que tenía en frente.- ¿Por qué no dejas por una vez tu acto de ser madre? No te queda, presidenta Jones- gruño en burla, con una sonrisa que a ambas mujeres les erizo la piel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No me interesa- dijo seriamente mientras lanzaba una de sus cartas a la mesa de centro. Sus ojos fríamente se posaron el los celestes del hombre que estaba al frente suyo y sintió la mirada sorprendida de todos sobre sí.

-¿Qué?- casi grito Gilbert, dejando todas sus cartas en la mesa por la impresión.

-Si vas a ir, ve por tu cuenta- gruño nuevamente el del mechón anti gravedad, solto un bufido al ver como sus tres amigos lo veían con sorpresa.

-Alfred Jones- reclamo el francés con el ceño fruncido al escuchar la respuesta del americano

-Alfred, ¿hablas en serio? No seas así, ve y visítalo una vez- pidió Antonio mirándolo preocupado al momento que acunaba a su pequeña en sus brazos para dormirla. Lovino estaba en el trabajo, y el como buen padre responsable y cariñoso debía cuidarla.

-¡He dicho que no estoy interesado!- grito enojado, no quería hablar de eso, quería olvidarlo de una vez por todas

-Te preguntare una vez más, ¿Estás seguro?- Alfred suspiro profundamente antes de mirar al mayor con molestia.

-Si tanto lo extrañas ve- Francis chasqueo la lengua molesto ante esa respuesta tan cortante del estadounidense.

-Entonces me iré primero. Si vas o no vas, haz lo que quieras- salio de allí dando un portazo, dejando sin habla a los otros dos integrantes del BF4. Definitivamente ese problema iba de mal a peor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos hombres soltaron un largo suspiro a la vez. El de ojos carmesí miro de reojo a su amigo, estaba deprimido y de mal animo desde que habían salido de su casa hacia aquel sauna al que le habia recomendado para que se relajara un poco y no se tense mucho con todos los problemas que estaba teniendo.

-En tiempos como estos ¿no es cuando más los necesitas a tu lado?-pregunto mirando al americano con preocupación pero también con determinación de convencerlo de que vaya a buscar a Arthur

-¿Qué voy a hacer trayéndolos de vuelta? No hay nada que pueda prometerles ¿Prometer que siempre los cuidare, que nada malo les pasara a mi lado, que los hare reír siempre? He perdido la confianza en mantener ese tipo de promesas- dijo con la cabeza gacha, sus puños estaban apretados al igual que sus dientes, hablar de ese tema aun le dolía

-Alfred…- susurro mirándolo preocupado por la actitud tan depresiva que emanaba

-El hecho de que yo sea el hijo de esa clase de persona… el hecho de que yo sea miembro de esa clase de familia… si yo odio tanto todo esto… ¿Cómo piensas que se sentirá el?- solto un suspiro ahogado para luego sonreir tristemente, una sonrisa forzada -Con todo lo que ha tenido ya que soportar, estoy seguro de que realmente lo odiara

-¡Es por Arthur, por lo que la situación puede ser diferente!-reclamo con enojo ante la terquedad de su amigo. El entendía como Alfred se sentía, el habia pasado por una situación casi igual.

-Esa es incluso una razón más… porque son las personas a las que amo. Eso es por lo que ahora no va a ocurrir más…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado ya? No lo sabía con exactitud, quizás días, semanas, meses… habia perdido la cuenta del tiempo exacto. Se sentía cansado, eso no lo dudaba. Levantarse temprano todos los días, despertar a los demás y ayudar a su madre con el desayuno y arreglar la casa para luego alistar a su hermano y a su hijo para mandarlos al colegio y guardería respectivamente. Cuando volvía, desayunar y enseguida ir a trabajar y estudiar en casa para continuar el colegio a distancia. Era una rutina cansada sin duda, pero era el precio que debía pagar para que su hijo y sus seres queridos estén a salvo.

Suspiro largamente milésima vez en el día. El cielo ese día estaba nublado, como casi todos los anteriores, y el invierno se estaba acercando a la ciudad costera, haciendo que la producción bajara enormemente en los últimos días. El trabajo aumentaba cada día al igual que las ganas de tener un descanso de una vez por todas. El reloj marcaba que en 5 minutos seria hora de regresar a casa al fin después de tanto trabajo para almorzar y luego regresar a lo mismo.

-Arthur…ya vámonos- llamo su madre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recogía las cosas del trabajo con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Está bien…- otro suspiro salio desde el fondo de su alma ante lo agotado que se encontraba, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Espero a que su madre estuviese lista para caminar de vuelta a casa y de paso ir recogiendo a Adam y Peter de la escuela. Llegaron frente a un edificio pequeño de colores llamativos pero paredes algo gastadas, con un enorme patio de juegos donde allí vieron a ambos niños jugando animadamente por el patio, Peter corriendo mientras Adam intentaba seguirle el paso sin lograrlo muy bien. Ambos al ver que ya habían llegado a verlos corrieron hacia ambos adultos. Adam corrió y se abrazó a la pierna de Arthur con alegría.

-¡Mami!- grito sonriendo mientras miraba con sus ojos azules a su madre.

-Siempre se tardan en venirnos a ver- se quejó el mayor de los niños con los brazos cruzados en un puchero.

-Perdón amor, pero debemos trabajar- sonrio la jovial mujer agarrando de la mano a su hijo mientras Arthur alzaba a Adam y lo acurrucaba en sus brazos, sonriendo con energía, ver a su hijo feliz siempre lo animaba.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto acariciando el rostro del pequeño con cariño, Adam solto una pequeña risa y se abrazó más a su mama.

-Muy bien, pero siempre te extraño mummy- se quejó haciendo un pequeño pucherito, pero después sonriendo radiante. Arthur sonrio, definitivamente su hijo era la única persona que podía mejorar su ánimo en cualquier situación. En poco tiempo llegaron a la pequeña casa donde vivían. Entraron y Arthur dejo a su hijo sobre el sillón de la pequeña sala de estar mientras iba a cambiarse de ropa a una más limpia y cómoda. El pequeño se froto los ojitos cansado, y dio un largo bostezo.

-Me parece que alguien tiene sueño- rio su abuela acercándose a él y acunándolo en sus brazos con cariño.

-Abuelita… ¿mami está bien?- pregunto el menor mirando a la mujer con un poco de tristeza

-¿Porque lo dices peque?- Lo miro sin entender a qué venia su pregunta

-Parece deprimido… aunque siempre sonríe para mí, sé que mami esta triste- la voz del menor salió entrecortado y triste, aun se le dificultaba un poco hablar. La mujer solto una pequeña risa y le revolvió el cabello.

-Tu mami está bien, pero ya sabes que siempre ha sido un malhumorado- sonrio para no preocupar al bebe, ella sabía lo que le pasaba a su hijo, y lo entendía, pero no pensaba que un pequeño de apenas un año y medio pueda saber lo que pasaba, pero ese niño era inteligente.

-¿En verdad?- sonrio felizmente, el pequeño sintió menos un peso de encima, muchas veces en verdad se habia sentido el culpable del mal estar de Arthur, y un estorbo, pero el saber que su madre no sentía eso lo aliviaba. Cerro sus ojitos ligeramente, pero al escuchar a su mama salir de su habitación los abrió nuevamente y sonrio mirando a su progenitor

-¡Mami!- grito felizmente estirando sus bracitos hacia el mayor.

-Ven aquí- Arthur lo cargo en sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Adam se abrazó a su cuello y bostezo nuevamente,

-Tengo sueño…. ¿Puedo dormir?- pregunto mirando al británico con una pequeña sonrisa. Arthur sonrió ligeramente, y asintió.

-Por supuesto pequeño- le beso la mejillita mientras lo llevaba a su habitación para acostarlo en la pequeña cama que ambos compartían. Al instante el pequeño cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Arthur cerró las cortinas de la habitación y apago las luces para que el menor descansara mejor y salio de allí al escuchar como alguien golpeaba la puerta de su casa insistentemente. Al salir su madre abrió la puerta, encontrándose allí al grupo de mujeres que trabajaban junto a ella en el pequeño mercado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la mujer con duda al ver los rostros enojados de aquellas señoras

-¿Qué pasa? Eso es lo que queremos preguntarte a ti- gruño una de ellas frunciendo el ceño

-¿Eh?- su madre no sabía de qué hablaban las mujeres, y él tampoco lo sabía. Por todo el ajetreo Peter también salio de la casa mirando extrañado la escena.

-¿Dime que es esto Kirkland?-una de las mujeres saco una revista de su bolso y la abrió en la página principal donde había una gran foto y el anuncio del matrimonio de Alfred Jones con Amelia Jones.- Mi hija dijo que ella se iba a casar con el joven Jones

-¿Acaso te burlas de nosotras?- casi grito una de las 9 mujeres allí paradas en el patio de su casa.

-Esa es una noticia vieja- Aclaro Peter en defensa a su madre, no le gustaba que esas mujeres la traten así.

-¿Es así?- tartamudeo una de ellas parpadeando seguidamente al momento que todas dejaban de hacer bulla y quejarse, y ponían atención a las palabras del niño

-Entonces tu si vas a ser el…- intento decir la más vieja de las señoras señalando a Arthur, pero fue interrumpida

-No es así… yo no tengo nada con Alfred- confeso con algo de dolor, definitivamente aun no lo superaba.

-Nos engañaron- grito furica una de las mujeres mientras las demás se ponían a gritar y protestar recriminándoles el engaño cometido

-Páguenos todo lo que nos deben- tal como si fuese una huelga, las mujeres parecían dispuestas a matarlos si no les pagaban todo el dinero que ellas les habían prestado para sobrevivir

-No tenemos el dinero- intento apaciguar el fuego el británico, pero esto causo más furia en las mujeres, que no se quedaron de brazos cruzados

-Entonces nos llevaremos todo- gruño una mientras las otras iba a coger lo primero que encontraban en el pequeño patio de la casa, intentando entrar al interior a pesar de que Arthur y su madre les impedían el paso. Una revuelta completa se armó en ese instante, como una guerra, pero toda guerra tiene un fin.

-Yo pagare todo- un escalofrió recorrió toda la espina dorsal del inglés al escuchar esa voz. Todo el estruendo paro y las mujeres voltearon a mirar al dueño de aquella voz quedando embelesadas ante aquel hombre.

-¿Quién es él?- murmuro una de ellas con los ojos brillosos, no podía creer que alguien así existiera, y la luz del atardecer hacia a aquel hombre verse aún más guapo de lo que era

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la mujer más vieja de todas mirándolo con una sonrisa como si hace unos momentos ella no hubiese participado en el brutal saqueo

-Francis Bonnefoy- ese nombre cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre el británico. Sintió que su corazón se detenía y la respiración se le paraba. Esos ojos celestes se dirigieron a los suyos mirándolo con ternura que no entendía

-Francis…- ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? No lo sabía, pero quizás si el habría descubierto su paradero, los demás también ya lo sabían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que chico tan guapo- hablaban las mujeres con los ojos brillantes al ver a aquel hombre, todas llevaban en sus manos un cheque firmado por el francés que pagaba cierta cantidad de dinero a cada una. Eran felices, y mucho más al ver a aquel hombre. Todas salían de allí, disculpándose con los Kirkland y murmurando sobre el misterioso hombre.

-Obviamente será el próximo presidente de los Estados Unidos- lanzo un gritito una de las chicas mientras se iba de allí junto a dos más, sin darse cuenta de que justo por esa calle paseaba un hombre de aura obscura y misterioso.

-Próximo presidente….- el corazón del hombre se detuvo durante breves segundos. Esas palabras resonaron en su mente y sus puños se apretaron fuertemente. Ese sería su objetivo, al fin había aparecido la persona que tanto había buscado, aquel que había destruido su vida. No moriría solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la sala de estar de la gigantesca mansión victoriana ubicada en uno de los vecindarios más seguros y tranquilos de Washington DC.

-¿Qué ya saben dónde está Arthur?- casi grito un italiano sorprendido que habia dejado caer su plato de pasta por la impresión

-Sí, Francis lo encontró- aseguro su noticia el español mientras se agachaba junto al menor a recoger lo que habia regado.- deberías tener más cuidado, estos platos son caros- el italiano no hizo caso a sus reclamos al escuchar el llanto de su pequeña que se habia despertado por el ruido. Fue a la habitación de la bebe, que era gigantesca, pintada de un rosa pastel y con grandes ventanales de cristal que daban vista al hermoso jardín de la mansión. Casi todo el cuarto de Isabella estaba lleno de juguetes y tenía un armario gigantesco lleno de ropa que superaban en número a las suyas. Esa niña apenas tenía 2 meses de nacida y ya estaba llena de lujos. Hablando de lujos… se habia enterado hace apenas una semana que su hermano estaba embarazado. Casi lo mata y de paso castra al macho patatas, pero se contuvo solo porque Antonio logro convencerlo, además del hecho de que se iban a casar apenas naciera él bebe, ya que su hermano quería tener las fotos del matrimonio junto a su bebe. Bueno… no es que el no haya pensado en casarse, pero aun no discutía el tema con el español, pero prácticamente ya estaba viviendo en su casa. Bueno, dejando de lado el tema, la noticia del día era que habían encontrado a Arthur.

-Ese bastardo francés- murmuro mientras cogía a la pequeña en brazos para calmarla.

-Oye, no hablas así enfrente de Isabella- le reclamo en tono divertido el español, provocándole un escalofrió en la espalda, ya que no sabía que estaba allí

-Yo hablare como quiera- se quejó mirándolo con enojo fingido

-La pobre va a tener tu vocabulario de grande si hablas así- ambos soltaron una pequeña risa y la bebe al ver a sus padres así también se rio un poco, dejando de llorar completamente

-No me importa…-bufo para después soltar una pequeña risa al ver el puchero en el rostro del español.- por cierto… ¿dónde está Arthur?- pregunto al caer en cuenta de que Antonio no le habia dicho ese pequeño detalle

-En Watchet, Inglaterra- contesto mientras acariciaba la cabecita con cortos y sedosos cabellos castaños rojizos de su hija.

-Sabía que ese hombre no se quedaría en América- murmuro el italiano mientras salia de la habitación seguido por el español, que veía de reojo

-Fue muy difícil encontrarlo- suspiro con algo de cansancio, meciendo a la pequeña Isa en sus brazos para que se durmiera, pero parecía que iba a ser imposible, pues la pequeña se había despertado con sus energías al 100%

-¿Y Alfred lo sabe?- pregunto tragando saliva algo tenso el italiano, todo lo que estaba pasando parecía sacado de una novela dramática (que de hecho lo es).

-Sí, pero no quiso ir, solo fue Francis- contesto de cuenta nueva el de cabello castaño, tomando asiento en uno de los suaves y esponjosos sillones de la sala de estar en el ala principal de la mansión.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese bastardo?- gruño Lovino enojado, tomando asiento a lado del padre de su hija con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. No podía creer que ese bastardo que tanto había sufrido por Arthur ahora que sabe dónde está, se niegue a ir. Era muy estúpido.

-No lo sé… ni yo mismo ya no entiendo que es lo que le pasa a Alfred- nadie sabía. Nadie podía comprender que era lo que pasaba por la mente del estadounidense, pero no podían meterse en ese asunto, ya tenían mucho con sus propios problemas como para ir a estar metidos en la vida de otras personas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miro al horizonte con nostalgia. Sentía tristeza en su interior, no sabía porque. Dio un largo suspiro y miro de reojo al hombre que estaba a su lado admirando el tranquilo mar desde aquel muelle como él.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunto el británico sin entender como el francés había dado con su paradero.

-Sentí el llamado- murmuro con una ligera sonrisa al ver parpadear seguidamente al menor por no entender a que se refería.-La campana de incendios me indicaba que Arthur estaba en problemas.- Arthur soltó una risa amarga, en verdad no lo entendía.

-Cómo es posible que puedas hacer eso.- lo miro a los ojos, los esmeraldas estaban húmedos, como si quisiera llorar. En ese instante sentía un nudo en la garganta que presentía nunca se quitaría.- has hecho mucho por mi Francis- las miradas de ambos chocaron intensamente. El mayor lo cogió delicadamente de los hombros, mirándolo directamente.

-Pero tú me has dado mas- respondió con una ligera sonrisa, logrando que el británico también esbozara una. Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que apenas milímetros los separaban, podían sentir el aliento del otro y sus frentes estaban juntas, ambos mirándose el uno al otro con un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Francis se separó lentamente del menor y soltó una pequeña risa nuevamente. Sentía que la tensión entre ellos se había cortado. Comenzaron a caminar, sin rumbo alguno, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro, sin saber que a lo lejos, un par de ojos azules los observaba atentamente.

-Y… ¿Cómo está el abuelo?- pregunto el británico luego de que estuvieran varios minutos sin hablar de ningún tema.

-Bien. Sigue trabajando… supongo que lo hará hasta que colapse nuevamente- rio el francés recordando la terquedad de su abuelo.

-Ya sabes cómo es el- soltó una risa el británico, el también sabia hasta cual extremo llegaba el mayor por su trabajo. De repente el francés paro su marcha. El menor paro igualmente sin entender por qué Francis se detenía allí, pero vio como dirigía las manos a su cuello, tenía una cadena. La zafó y la puso en la mano del inglés. Arthur lo miro sin comprender, y al abrir su mano, vio allí un anillo brillante de plata, tenía iniciales talladas con una fecha, el anillo tenía varios detalles hermosos como los pequeños diamantes que lo adornaban.

-El abuelo me dio esto- explico al británico, que lo miraba sin entender. Mi abuela se lo dio a mi madre,- el británico abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella declaración, ese anillo debía ser muy importante para el francés.

-Francis…- susurro sin entender a qué venia todo eso.

-Yo… no sé cuándo comencé a sentir esto, pero, no puedo vivir sin ti- declaro con la mirada clavada en el anaranjado atardecer. Arthur miro nuevamente el anillo, pero sentía que aquello no era para él. Apretó la joya en su mano y con dolor se lo entrego nuevamente al francés, que lo veía atónito.

-Perdón… yo no puedo aceptarlo- soltó con un profundo dolor en el pecho.

-Arthur…- el francés miro como los ojos del menor comenzaban a humedecerse con preocupación.

-Me prometí a mí mismo que iba a olvidarlo, que lo iba a sacar de mi vida.- dio una larga bocanada de aire antes de continuar, sentía que no podía respirar por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.- creí que lo había olvidado…. Sin embargo… no es así. Ese estúpido americano come hamburguesas sigue clavado en mi…- agarro su collar, aquel que Alfred le había regalado hace ya más de un año y medio.- No me veo dispuesto a quitarme esto… no puedo sacar a Alfred de mi corazón- las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer inconscientemente seguidas de una risa amarga- No puedo dejarlo ir… no puedo separar a Alfred de mi- Francis suspiro profundamente, sabía que eso pasaría, porque, desde hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que así intentara conquistar el corazón del inglés, nunca podría sacar a Alfred de allí.- Lo siento… lo siento Francis.- nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa volvió a surcar su rostro. Abrazo al menor, no quería que llorara.

-Está bien…. Arhie, está bien- sonrió limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro y besando con cariño su frente.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras caía sobre el volante del auto a peso muerto, mirando aun aquella escena. Sentía furia, pero al mismo tiempo resignación. Se acomodó sus lentes con frustración mientras seguía observando desde lejos todo… tal vez sería tiempo de dejarlo ser feliz… no importaba si era a su lado o no… solo quería que Arthur y Adam sean felices.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentó sobre el césped húmedo, apoyándose en el tronco viejo de aquel árbol. No tenía que hacer allí. Lo había decidido. Dejar ir a Arthur de una vez por todas, por mucho que le doliera, pensaba que era lo mejor. No quería que Arthur este con alguien que era hijo de una mujer que casi mata a su propio esposo por chantajearlo a él y ocultar la verdad. Entonces un viejo recuerdo inundo su mente. Un fragmento antiguo, una conversación con Francis que pensó que se quedaría en el pasado.

.-Flashback

\- Arthur… ¿está bien?- pregunto bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Llego bien a casa…- contesto el galo tranquilamente. Alfred se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener su dolor.

-¿Y…y él bebe?- pregunto con algo de temor, sabía que no se merecía ni siquiera preguntar sobre su bebe después de todo el daño que le había hecho a Arthur.

-Se mantiene estable… al principio se puso muy mal, pero ya está bien- dijo mirando a Alfred de reojo.

-Yo les he causado mucho daño a los dos… pero…pero todo es por esa bruja- dijo apretando los puños con fuerza- Francis…por favor, si yo no estoy, cuida de Arthur y de mi hijo…te lo pido…

.-Fin del Flashback

Tal vez… ya sea hora de dejárselo a él- susurro para sí mismo tras soltar un largo suspiro entrecortado por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Escuchó un pequeño ruido cerca de él por lo cual volteo a ver, notando allí a un hombre de apariencia desgastada caminando de lado a lado, murmurando para sí mismo.

No voy a morir… no voy a morir solo- murmuraba el hombre apretando los puños y con una sonrisa algo sádica en su rostro. Los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron enormemente al ver a unos metros de distancia al francés caminando con lentitud hacia la calle desolada por donde estaban, que daba a un pequeño parque del pueblo. El hombre corrió cuesta arriba rápidamente hacia donde estaba su carro aparcado, y encendió el motor para esperar su gran momento.

Alfred noto que el galo se encontraba a unos pocos metros lejos de allí, caminaba cabizbajo y con tranquilidad. Dio un largo suspiro nuevamente, tenía que decirle su decisión a Francis.

Se levantó con algo de pereza del suelo y entonces sus ojos se abrieron al más no poder al ver una escena que prontamente seria trágica ante sus ojos. Francis estaba por cruzar la calle, caminando tranquilamente ajeno a lo que pasaba. A lo lejos podía ver el carro a toda velocidad corriendo hacia el francés, quien a ese momento estaba caminando en medio de la calle.

¡NOOO!- dio un grito desgarrador corriendo hacia el francés, quien al escucharlo cayo en cuenta de la situación, el auto estaba a poca distancia de él. Sintió un fuerte empujón y luego el sonido de un golpe ensordecedor.

Alfred lo empujo, y Francis cayó en el asfalto. Un fuerte golpe lo hizo y rodo encima del auto. Sintió el fuerte golpe contra el asfalto y a Francis mirándolo con horror, entonces, todo se volvió negro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y bien… aquí termina este poco awesome capitulo. Alfred solo esta inconsciente, no muerto… pero si no hubiese salvado a Francis el si estuviera muerto O.O esperemos que se despierte pronto y que sea una razón para que Arthur deje todo su orgullo de lado, al igual que Alfred y estén juntos. Y tal como ven, ya todos saben del paradero de Arthur. ¿Regresara Arthur a Estados Unidos? ¿Estará nuevamente la pareja UsUk justa y feliz? ¿Se enterara la bruja (mama de Alfred) sobre el accidente de su hijo?**

**Eso y más lo descubran en el próximo capítulo! Que para que no se angustien con la tardanza hoy mismo me pondré a escribirlo! **

**Dejen reviews para moi, me hace muy feliz leerlos y ver que cada vez más esta historia tiene más favoritos y seguidores :D **

**Hasta la Pasta! 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos, hetalianos y hetalianas!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi awesome fic! Wajajaja. Si, sé que les prometí que trataría de demorarme menos tiempo en subir este cap, a comparación del otro… y creo que lo he hecho… creo. Jajaja pero perdón, me demore mucho en este porque estaba en temporada de exámenes finales y ya Salí de vacaciones! Pero….- si, hay un pero- me quede a supletorios de Matemáticas por 4 décimas… saque 6.96… y ahora debo asistir a clases suplementarias. Bueno, mis padres no me regañaron ni dijeron nada al respecto –ya se lo esperaban. Soy pésima en matemáticas- así que pude continuar con este fic.**

**Tal vez este sea el penúltimo capítulo, o no sé si hacer un capitulo extra más adelante, aunque se alargaría el fic, pero ya estamos más cerca del final de esta novela romántica! Me alegra mucho que me hayan apoyado en este largo camino –besitos para todos- y agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho su apoyo con sus reviews o con solo leerlo, porque están sacando minutos de su valioso tiempo para dedicarlo a mi fic! Jajaja**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sama, al igual que el dorama Boys Before Flowers tampoco es de mi propiedad.**

**Advertencias: Aparición de nuevos personajes…-nos vamos acercando más al final-**

**Y sin nada más que decir y terminando con mi palabrería, les dejo leer el capi**

**A leer!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Ultimas noticias. Hoy a las 7pm en el pueblo costero de Watchet, Inglaterra, el heredero de la familia Jones, Alfred Jones ha sido víctima de un asalto y ha entrado en estado de coma. El asaltante fue capturado en la escena ha perjudicado gravemente a los Estados Unidos, siendo este un acto de venganza"

La noticia llego devastadora para todos. En especial para cierto rubio de ojos esmeralda, quien en ese momento sintió como algo dentro de él se quebraba, dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pasado. Los integrantes del Ex BF4 junto a sus respectivas parejas e hijos viajaron rápidamente a Londres, donde se le había trasladado urgentemente a Alfred.

El silencio era tenso en la sala de estar, se escuchaba el leve sollozo de Elizabetha y los hombres presentes se mantenían en silencio, Arthur se mantenía cabizbajo, sin decir ni una sola palabra desde que había recibido la noticia de que Alfred había entrado al quirófano, Adam a su lado jugaba con sus deditos mirando de vez en cuando a su madre de reojo, entendía lo que pasaba, a pesar de ser aún pequeño y por suerte Frederick e Isabella dormían en brazos de sus madres. Ya iban horas ahí, y no habían noticias del americano, ningún doctor salía ni entraba a la habitación donde ahora se llevaba a cabo una riesgosa operación. El sonido de los tacos golpeando el mármol del frio piso del hospital llamo la atención de todos. Allí venia aquella persona a la cual nadie quería ver en aquel lugar. Christine Jones.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- gruño Elizabetha al ver a su madrastra allí acompañada de sus mayordomos.

-Es mi hijo quien está allí adentro y me preocupo por el- mascullo cortante la mujer mirando a Arthur de reojo. El británico bajo la mirada al sentir la de la presidenta sobre él, no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

-¿Tu hijo? Ahora si es tu hijo y te preocupas por él, pero para venderlo solamente por tus caprichos ahí si no te preocupas por él, cuando te dijo que se había enamorado nunca te preocupaste en saber que le gustaba hacer, su comida favorita, que es lo que él quería o que le gustaba, ahí si nunca te preocupaste por el– Elizabetha hubiese continuado acuchillando con sus palabras psicológicamente a su madrastra de no ser que el fiel mayordomo de esta la interrumpió.

-La cirugía ha salido bien… lo grave ya paso- informo el mayordomo dando alivio a todos los presentes allí.

-Gracias- murmuro Christine con la mirada baja. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía impotente frente a todos los que la rodeaban.- Vámonos

-¿Qué has dicho?- murmuro perpleja la húngara. Apenas había llegado y ya se iba. ¿¡Que acaso no estaba preocupada por Alfred!? -¿Te vas? ¿Así nada más?- la húngara no lo podía creer, no podía creer cuan despiadada era su madrastra.

-Hay una junta urgente en Francia… no podemos quedarnos aquí- informo el mayordomo tratando de calmar a la de cabellos castaños. Christine se giró para irse pero un grito de Elizabetha la detuvo.

-¿¡No te bastó con mi padre!?- grito la húngara encolerizada- ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué es más importante para ti? ¿Tus malditos negocios o Alfred?- demando con enojo.

La mujer de mayor edad se mordió el labio inferior apretando los puños antes de dar media vuelta para irse de allí de una buena vez a paso rápido. No quería seguir escuchando los reclamos de esa mocosa. Adam lo vio. Esa mujer, la mama de su papa estaba sufriendo, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Christine se fue de allí a paso firme, sin mirar atrás. El pequeño Adam bajo de su asiento y fue corriendo tras ella.

-¡Adam!- grito Arthur parándose para seguir a su hijo. Todos veían la escena atónitos de que el pequeño haya salido corriendo tras la mujer.- Adam ven aquí- exigió el británico un enojado con su hijo, pero guardo silencio al ver que a lo lejos, Christine estaba sentada en uno de los bancos con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos. En verdad parecía estar sufriendo. Adam estaba a pocos pasos de ella, pero se quedó parado allí sin acercarse. Camino en silencio y cogió a su hijo en sus brazos, regañándolo con la mirada. Vio como la presidenta subía la cabeza y lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

Soltó un largo suspiro, al mismo tiempo que ella. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y lanzo otro suspiro.

-Alfred… va a estar bien- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada, siendo observado de reojo por la presidenta, quien no decía nada, se mantenía con su ceño fruncido.- ese idiota… creo que no hay persona a la que le gusten más las hamburguesas que a Alfred- soltó una pequeña risa intentando aliviar el ambiente tenso.- le gusta la comida rápida… y los postres… a veces parece un niño pequeño con eso- una cálida sonrisa se formó en el al recordarlo.- le gusta salir de picnic y le gusta pasar tiempo con Adam.

-Papa también ama mucho a mama- rio el menor tiernamente. La presidenta se levantó, dándole la espalda a ambos angloparlantes, sin moverse de allí.

-Parece que conoces a mi hijo mejor que yo- dijo en un tono de voz un poco bajo. Giro a mirar al británico y a aquel niño, hijo de su Alfred.- gracias- Arthur se quedó atónito ante esas palabras. Nunca espero oír eso de aquella persona que tanto lo había odiado y que el tanto odiaba. Antes de poder reaccionar la presidenta ya se había ido de allí. Trago saliva aun algo aturdido por las últimas palabras de la mujer y lanzo un largo suspiro, agachando la mirada al recordar que seguía en aquella trágica situación con Alfred. Adam se bajó de su regazo y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabecita en el cuerpo de su progenitor. Arthur le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse nuevamente al recordar que el tenia gran parte de la culpa de lo que había pasado. Hundo su rostro entre sus manos con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, mientras Adam lo veía de reojo.

Una silueta se situó frente a él, forzándolo a levantar la mirada. Al frente suyo estaba Francis con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Alfred ha sido transferido a una habitación. Mañana será trasladado al hospital de Washington. Ve a verlo. De seguro contigo a su lado despierte más rápido- sonrió el francés mirándolo

-Gracias- devolvió la sonrisa parándose para ir a ver al estadounidense- vamos Adam- llamo al pequeño, quien se levantó y agarro su mano para ir juntos a ver a Alfred.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sirvió una copa más de wiski y dejo la botella del licor en la pequeña refrigeradora dentro de la limosina. Todo había salido mal. De un día para el otro se enteraba que su hijo había caído en coma y que había estado buscando a ese hombre al cual le prohibió ver y a ese hijo ilegitimo al cual obligo a no reconocer. Ese hombre que conocía más a su hijo que ella misma… ese mismo hombre se había acercado a hablar con ella sin rencor por todo lo que le hizo, a él y a su hijo.

Miro por la ventana distraídamente mientras se acababa de un solo trago todo el licor en el vaso que se había servido y entonces vio un cuadro que hizo que nuevamente el nudo se formara en su garganta. Un cuadro familiar simple.

-Para aquí- le ordeno al chofer, el cual acato las ordenes de inmediato.

"Ese idiota… creo que no hay persona a la que le gusten más las hamburguesas que a Alfred"

Allí estaban, padre e hijo disfrutando de unas hamburguesas en un restaurante que no era para nada lujoso ni llamativo, sin embargo, comían felices y lo disfrutaban. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos, mojando todo su recorrido. Hace cuanto tiempo que no lloraba. La gran presidenta de los Estados Unidos estaba llorando… se sentía patética, y vulnerable.

-Sigue- su voz salió entrecortada. Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Ese chico al cual todo ese tiempo había odiado, ahora le había hecho abrir los ojos hacia la realidad de como era su hijo, un hombre que no conocía, no sabía nada de él. Y eso le dolía mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis al ver que los dos angloparlantes desaparecieron de su vista, se pudo dejar caer en la banca donde anteriormente ellos estaban. Dejar salir un suspiro y en ello todo el dolor y culpa que lo invadía. Podría recordar perfectamente que paso ese día. Y en su cabeza resonaban las últimas palabras que Alfred le había dicho.

**Flash-back**

-El abuelo me dio esto- explico al británico, que lo miraba sin entender. Mi abuela se lo dio a mi madre,- el británico abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella declaración, ese anillo debía ser muy importante para el francés.

-Francis…- susurro sin entender a qué venia todo eso.

-Yo… no sé cuándo comencé a sentir esto, pero, no puedo vivir sin ti- declaro con la mirada clavada en el anaranjado atardecer. Arthur miro nuevamente el anillo, pero sentía que aquello no era para él. Apretó la joya en su mano y con dolor se lo entrego nuevamente al francés, que lo veía atónito.

-Perdón… yo no puedo aceptarlo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!- grito el galo desesperado al verlo caer al concreto. Se acercó al americano arrodillándose a su lado y poniendo la cabeza sangrante de este sobre su regazo.

-Te lo dije ¿verdad?- dijo jadeante el estadounidense, a duras penas podía mantenerse despierto. Observo al francés con una leve sonrisa- si no eres tu… no quiero a nadie más…- sus ojos se cerraron mientras su respiración seguía agitada y entrecortada, hasta que finalmente se apagó completamente.

**Fin del Flash-back**

Soltó un pequeño sollozo ahogado. Todo lo que había sucedido era si culpa… si tan solo Alfred no hubiese intervenido… Lanzo un suspiro entrecortado, y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos, se sentía culpable, se arrepentía de todo. Sintió unos pasos acercándose y alzo el rostro para ver a la persona que yacía parada frente a él. No esperaba verlo allí ni tampoco esperaba que lo abrazara como lo hizo. ¿Cómo había llegado el a Inglaterra? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? No lo sabía, solo correspondió un poco atónito el abrazo dado por aquel a quien había guardado rencor en su niñez y adolescencia.

-Francis…Por mucho que te culpes, que quieras que toda la culpa sea tuya… no lo es… nadie aquí te culpa por lo sucedido mon enfant…- hablo el anciano con voz tranquila como cuando consolaba a su nieto de apenas 5 años. El francés se permitió llorar en el hombro de su abuelo luego de haberlo esperado más de 10 años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Verlo ahí en la cama inconsciente lo destrozo aún más. Adam se había quedado fuera de la habitación, los niños no tenían permitido pasar as que se había quedado junto a los demás adultos que se quedaron afuera dándole privacidad para hablar con el estadounidense. Sintió enseguida como un nudo se formaba nuevamente en su garganta al coger la mano del americano y sentir lo fría que estaba.

-Al...Alfred... ¿me escuchas?- pregunto con los ojos húmedos, sentía que todo eso que había pasado era su culpa, y los recuerdos lo atormentaban

**Flash-Back**

Se giró para irse de allí, pero las palabras del estadounidense lo hicieron detenerse

-No puedes hacerlo. Dijiste que me amas. ¡Hasta hace un momento me dijiste que me amabas! ¿¡Por qué diablos actúas así!?- le grito enojado. Arthur inconscientemente tapo las orejitas de su bebe, no quería que el escuchara toda su pelea, no quería que su bebe se vea involucrado en cosas de adultos.-Es por la bruja ¿verdad?- No podía decirle la verdad, porque sabía que si lo hacía, todo sería peor.

-No, es por mí- respondió secamente, alzando a verlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-Esta vez son yo el que se ha dado cuenta… no puedo seguir contigo, no puedo dejar que Adam tenga un padre como tú. Tú y yo somos de diferentes mundos. Nos conocimos como un destino como de sueños, pero en realidad fue una maldición. Ahora, es tiempo de que regresemos a la realidad, Alfred. Conocerte fue un error, solo eso- soltó de manera fría, con un tono en su voz que nunca antes había usado, un tono gélido y sin sentimientos.

-Esto es una mentira… me estas mintiendo ahora mismo ¡Tú no eres así!- grito apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Te equivocas Alfred, siempre he sido así… que irónico…es lo que tú me dijiste en Quebec- rio amargamente- tal vez fue allí cuando me di cuenta de toda esta farsa

-Dime… dime que pasa. Yo lo arreglare todo. ¡Te protegeré!- grito desesperado, aun sin moverse de su lugar. Vio al bus llegar y parquearse momentáneamente en la parada de buses que estaba a unos metros de allí. Miro aterrado como el británico se alejaba a paso medianamente rápido- ¡No te vayas!- grito desesperado, intentando ir tras él, pero sentía sus piernas entumecidas, aun así, lo intento y llego hasta el británico, quien se detuvo frente a la entrada del autobús al sentirlo cerca. -Tu dijiste que me amabas ¿es este todo tu amor? ¿Decirme que me quieres y después terminar así tan fácilmente?- escupió enojado, frunciendo su ceño y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Quizás eso era lo máximo que podía decir, o talvez solo estuve fingiendo. No importa cuánto te quiera, esto es todo lo que puedo soportar. Solamente hasta aquí- lo miro fríamente, y con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime… aparte de ser el heredero a presidente, ¿alguna vez me viste como un chico normal?-

-No. Siempre te vi como Alfred Jones, el heredero a presidente, nada más. Ni un solo segundo, puedo dejar de pensar en ti de esa forma- Esas palabras dolieron como nunca se imaginó. Fue como una daga clavándose directamente a su corazón. Lo dejaron helado. Arthur al verlo en tal estado desvió la mirada y subió al bus, sin mirar atrás, no flaquearía ahora.

**Fin del Flash-Back**

-Perdóname... te mentí nuevamente- dejo salir un pequeño sollozo y tapo su boca para intentar no llorar. Las lágrimas caían, de arrepentimiento. – para mí siempre has sido solo Alfred… ese tonto estadounidense al que le gusta el pobre y sin nada de bueno Arthur…lo lamento Alfred... te amo... así que despierta rápido- se permitió liberar todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro sin ningún impedimento, sosteniendo la mano del estadounidense firmemente rogando porque se levantara de aquel sueño profundo en el que permanecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un ruido seco se dejó oír en la habitación el impacto que provoco el grande libro de historia al chocar contra el suelo. Arthur lanzo un suspiro algo cansado y se sentó en su cama con agotamiento mientras se pasaba una pequeña manta de su bebe por los hombros para no sentir como el frío le calaba los huesos. El invierno comenzaría pronto y el frio ya se hacía sentir en la ciudad de Washington DC. Hace ya un mes habían logrado volver a su anterior casa ahorrando todo el dinero que habían reunido en ese tiempo. Su padre aún no estaba allí con ellos, pero sabían que pronto regresaría a donde pertenecía. Hasta entonces se habían acomodado de buena manera en la pequeña casa de tres habitaciones. Arthur compartía su anterior cuarto junto a su hijo y Adam dormía en lo que antes se había usado como bodega y ahora servía como un cuarto más, mientras que su madre permanecía en su anterior habitación. Nada había cambiado, la casa seguía igual de acogedora que hace tanto tiempo, ya más de un año que se la habían quitado. Eran las 6 de la mañana y el seguía arreglando su habitación mientras Adam dormía tranquilo en la cama que ambos compartían, donde a pesar de ser pequeña, ambos cabían.

-Arthur…- soltó un pequeño respingo al ver a su madre parada en el marco de la puerta con una taza de té en la mano y una mantita cubriendo sus hombros de la temperatura de la casa.- deberías dormir más…- se acercó sentándose a su lado y entregándole la taza de té.

-Debía estudiar… mañana tendre que dar exámenes- sonrió ligeramente bebiendo un poco del caliente líquido que paso quemando su garganta y haciendo que se despierte más.

-Ve a bañarte… en una hora tienes que ir al colegio- lo miro con amor profundo de una madre, acariciando su cabello. Arthur se sonrojo un poco por ese acto y quito la mano de su madre sin brusquedad

-No me trates como niño…ya no lo soy- susurro un poco avergonzado. La mujer rio ante eso.

-Lo sé, pero para mí siempre serás un niño… lo sobras cuando Adam crezca- sonrió mirando de reojo al pequeño dormido profundamente en la cama. Arthur se levantó para ir a tomar una ducha y prepararse para ir al colegio, dejando a su bebe a cuidado de su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lanzo un profundo suspiro mientras frotaba sus manos para ganar algo de calor. Estaba haciendo frio, y pese a que llevaba puesto 3 sacos y un abrigo pesado el clima seguía afectándolo. Al fin había salido de la sala de exámenes, ahora solo debía esperar los resultados, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que había pasado y que sacaría una buena nota. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la idea de que ya solo le faltaban más o menos 3 meses para acabar clases y poder graduarse de ese infierno. Otro suspiro salió de lo profundo de su alma al acordarse de que debía ir a trabajar, por suerte Adam estaba con su madre y ella había dicho que lo cuidaría con gusto hasta la noche.

Camino hacia la salida del colegio para irse al trabajo, encontrándose allí con una sorpresa muy inusual. El francés estaba allí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Francis… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mirando con algo de asombro al mayor, que por lo general no se asomaba por allí. Pensó que el francés tal vez solo se habría pasado por allí para darle ánimos por los exámenes o solo había pasado a verlo un tiempo, pero la noticia que llego de parte del francés lo dejo en shock. Era algo que había esperado escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Alfred ha despertado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trago saliva fuertemente al estar ya parado frente aquella puerta del lujoso hospital donde habían hospedado a Alfred hasta su despertar. Estaba muy, muy nervioso.

-Vamos pasa, los demás ya están dentro- lo animo el francés al ver su nerviosismo. Arthur asintió, entrando como si tuviera pies de plomo tras el francés.

-Arthur… Bienvenido- escucho al apenas dar un paso dentro de la habitación la voz de Elizabetha recibiéndolo con ánimo, pero no fijo sus ojos en la húngara, si no en aquella persona que allí yacía en la cama del hospital.

-A…Alfred- tartamudeo al verlo, allí, sus ojos azules se abrían después de tanto tiempo, aunque no tenían el brillo que antes mantenía en su mirada, Alfred no mostraba ninguna expresión de felicidad, se mantenía allí despierto y serio. Ni siquiera alzó la vista para mirarlo cuando nombro su nombre.

-Luces muy normal como para alguien que acaba de despertar de un coma de más de un mes- rio Antonio con ánimo.

-Eso es un milagro de la recuperación humana- todos rieron ante el comentario de Gilbert, a excepción del americano que se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos. Francis esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al verlo, le recordaba al Alfred del pasado. Extendió su mano hacia el menor, el cual parpadeo seguidamente para después decidir estrechar la mano del francés como en los viejos tiempos.

-Gracias- sonrió aun sin soltar la mano del americano, el cual lo vio aún más extrañado ante sus palabras

-¿Porque? – pregunto aun sin entender todo ello

-Por estar vivo- ambos soltaron una risa y separaron sus manos, al fin veía a Alfred sonreír como siempre.

-¡Ja! Crees que el gran todopoderoso Alfred Jones tendría una muerte así?- se burló sacando nuevamente su peculiar personalidad.

-Jajaja realmente es Alfred Jones- se oyó un pequeño suspiro general y luego las risas invadieron el lugar al ver que todos habían estado tensos ante la seriedad del principio del americano.

-Arthur ¿Por qué estas parado ahí? Ven acá- sin darse cuenta sus ojos se habían humedecido en ese lapso de tiempo. Se fregó los ojos limpiando las lágrimas que estaban por caer al escuchar a la húngara, la cual lo vio con comprensión ante ese acto.-Estabas muy preocupado ¿verdad? Todos los resultados de los exámenes salieron bien- sonrió dulcemente la mujer.

-Eso me alegra mucho, Alfred…- suspiro aliviado de que estuviese bien el estadounidense, miro esos ojos azules con alivio y amor. Quería acercarse y abrazarlo, besarlo y darle la bienvenida. Soltó una pequeña risa al imaginarse lo emocionado que estaría Adam al ver que su padre ya había despertado. Había querido traerlo, pero no permitían niños en aquel lugar.

-¿Quién es este chico tan anticuado?- de repente toda la sala se quedó en un silencio tenso ante esa pregunta. Todos voltearon a ver al estadounidense esperando que estuviese bromeando o que simplemente esas palabras sean porque estaba resentido con el británico. Arthur sintió que todo se venía abajo, se quedó congelado allí mismo, en shock.

-Alfred ¿no reconoces a Arthur Kirkland? Deja de bromear- soltó una risa nerviosa el alemán, mirando con suplica a los ojos azules de su amigo.

-¿Arthur Kirkland? ¿Quién es?- murmuro con seriedad, volviendo a aquella personalidad estoica que al principio tenía.

-Alfred…- Arthur no sabía que creer. En su mente rogaba que el estadounidense tan solo estuviera bromeando y que como era comprensible que estuviese resentido y enojado con él, pero en los ojos azules no veía ningún rastro de aquello, ni siquiera se veía reflejado en ellos.

-Alfred ¿te acuerdas de todos los demás?- pregunto exaltada la húngara, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba y con un gran mal presentimiento en el pecho.

-¿Estas bromeando?- mascullo sin entender todo el problema que montaban los demás, el estaba bien, en perfecto estado. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia cruzándose de brazos sin entender por qué todos lo miraban asustados.

-Di mi nombre- hablo rápidamente el español, viéndolo con suplica en los ojos. Alfred lo miro sin comprender. ¡Todos a su alrededor estaban locos!

-Antonio Fernández- dijo hastiado de aquella actitud idiota de sus amigos.

-¿Y el mío? ¿Recuerdas a mi asombrosa persona?- pregunto preocupado el alemán

-¿Estás loco? Eres Gilbert Beilschdmit- contesto soltando una pequeña risa ante las palabras del alemán, sin embargo regreso a su seriedad al ver que se leía la preocupación en la mirada de todos los presentes. Se sentía intimidado, y eso no era nada bueno.

-Pero ¿no sabes quién es Arthur Kirkland?- reclamo exaltada Elizabetha, tenía un muy mal presentimiento en su pecho, sentía un nudo en su garganta, y si así se sentía ella, no quería imaginarse como se estaría sintiendo Arthur en estos momentos, le resultaba simplemente doloroso.

-¿Se supone que debo?- se encogió de hombros incómodo. Miro a su alrededor, todos lo veían como si estuviese loco, estaba asustados y preocupados, pero en el que más lo noto fue en el francés, quien se veía angustiado.- Francis… ¿él es tu novio?- sin querer había lanzado esa pregunta que estrujo con violencia el corazón del británico, que en ese momento miraba a Alfred con un profundo dolor. Francis lo miraba aún más exaltado y preocupado.

-¿Qué?- murmuro el británico en shock ante esa pregunta. En verdad no podía, no quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Entonces recuerdas a Adam?- ante esa pregunta Arthur trago con fuerza. Sentía que no quería escuchar la respuesta. Alfred estaba empezando a cansarse, y esa pregunta fue como la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Pueden dejar de mencionar a personas que no conozco? ¡No sé de ningún Arthur Kirkland ni de un tal Adam!- grito furioso, ya no aguantaba la situación ¿qué era eso? ¿Un interrogatorio?

Elizabetha ya no aguanto más. Salió de allí casi corriendo, debía buscar respuestas a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Toda la habitación estaba en un silencio tenso, Arthur sentía que su corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos, todos allí, menos Alfred se dieron cuenta de las frías lagrimas que habían bajado inconscientemente por aquellos ojos esmeralda. La situación era de las peores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elizabetha caminaba impacientemente de un lado para otro en la sala de esperas. Hace media hora había hecho que los doctores le hagan una radiografía a su hermano para ver qué era lo que pasaba, porque había olvidado a Arthur y a Adam. Los resultados se lo darían en breve y cada vez se sentía más desesperada por saber la respuesta. La puerta de la oficina del doctor se abrió, mostrando al hombre de mediana edad con los documentos de los resultados entre sus manos, llamándola con tan solo su mirada. La húngara acudió rápidamente a la oficina y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de cuero mientras interrogaba con la mirada al doctor de confianza de su familia.

-Es una pérdida de memoria selectiva- menciono el hombre tomando asiento frente a la húngara. Lanzo un pequeño suspiro cansado, era un caso muy extraño, algo poco común.- en este paciente en particular, es un trastorno de estrés post-traumático debido al susto del accidente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda recordar solo a ciertas personas?- pregunto aun sin entender el asunto

-Quizás es porque los recuerdos relacionados a esa persona eran muy dolorosos, la borro de su memoria, a esa persona y todo lo relacionado desde que la conoció, bueno… podría ser casi todo.- otro largo suspiro salió de su garganta, en verdad esa situación era difícil, y podía notar el sufrimiento en los ojos de aquella mujer.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo cree que lo recordara?- cruzaba los dedos para que el tiempo sea corto, no podía ni imaginarse como se estaría sintiendo el británico ahora mismo.

-No estoy seguro, suele tomar más o menos 6 meses, pero depende de la persona. Hay casos en los que el paciente jamás recupera sus recuerdos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente mostrando nuevamente la figura de ese hombre que había estado hostigándolo toda la semana desde que había despertado del coma. Nuevamente el, ese chico de ojos esmeralda y grandes cejas que parecían orugas. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia al verlo pasar, observándolo en silencio.

-Ho-Hola Alfred- saludo algo tenso el británico, pues se podía sentir una gran tensión entre los dos.

-Hmn…- bufo el americano con molestia, a lo que el menor trago saliva, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación.

-El clima está realmente lindo hoy… ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?- sonrió ligeramente, o aunque sea lo intento.

-Tu- suspiro profundamente con fastidio-¿Quién eres para venir a interrumpir en mi cuarto?- recrimino posando sus obres azules sobre los esmeralda -´ ¿Estas interesado en mí?- una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro, para después pasar a formar nuevamente esa mueca de desagrado.

-Qu-que?- el británico se sonrojo ante esas palabras, sintió a su corazón detenerse tan solo unos segundos.

-¿No crees que estas siendo ridículo? No sé dónde Francis consiguió un novio como tú… - escupió con burla, observando como el menor apretaba los puños enojado ante esas palabras

-¡Oye! No soy el novio se nadie, y no salgo con Francis.- reclamo enfrentando al americano. Suspiro profundamente intentando calmarse, no podía gritar en el hospital, ni tampoco gritarle a Alfred. Un ligero sonrojo invadió su rostro al recordar la relación que antes mantenía con el mayor -más bien solía ser tu… tu… - no sabía cómo explicarlo. No eran nada,,, pero se amaban, pese a que lo negara. No eran novios, tampoco amantes, no eran amigos tampoco, pero tenían un hijo, y se querían… era algo difícil de explicar a alguien que no te recuerda.- tsk

-Vete- soltó fríamente posando su gélida mirada en el menor, quien lo miro sorprendido, en un leve estado de shock -¿estas sordo? Vete de mi habitación, odio las personas como tú- casi grito enojado al ver que el inglés ni se movía, parecía en otro mundo

-¡Alfred Jones!- reclamo las palabras del mayor, sin poder creer aun tal frialdad que demostraba… hace mucho tiempo que no veía a ese Alfred… era la parte del estadounidense que él había logrado ablandar y casi eliminar

-Sal, quiero dormir en paz- mascullo al darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido crueles, sintiendo algo de culpa, pero sin entender porque, sin embargo no se disculpó por sus palabras. El británico apretó los puños con fuerza, dando una última mirada a ese hombre que tanto conocía y que ahora parecía desconocer antes de salir de la habitación.

Camino cabizbajo, no sentía energías ni para caminar. Se iba tambaleando y sosteniéndose de las paredes de vez en cuando. Sentía la garganta seca, y un nudo incomodo que no le permitía respirar. Sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en una máquina expendedora de bebidas y sin más rebusco en sus bolsillos la cantidad para un refresco y la metió en la máquina. Pero al aplastar el botón, no salió nada. Hoy no era su día.

-¿Porque no sales?- mascullo enojado aplastando nuevamente el botón, sin recibir su refresco-sal- estaba comenzando a cansarse, el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más insoportable y sentía ganas de llorar, su voz se había quebrado mientras presionaba los botones de la maquina con fuerza- dije que salgas- golpeo el vidrio de la maquina con sus manos, sintiéndose de la peor manera, estaba descargando toda su ira con esa máquina. -¿Q-que?- dijo al sentir que lo empujaban y vio que una chica se ponía frente a él. La muchacha de cabellos castaños se sostenía en unas desgastadas muletas de color celeste. La mujer retrocedió unos pasos y le dio una sonora patada a la máquina, que la hizo temblar, Arthur pensó que habría roto el vidrio de aquel pobre aparato si la hubiese golpeado con un poco más de fuerza. Sus ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron como platos al ver que la muchacha se agachaba y sacaba el refresco por el cual había pagado de la máquina.

-Darling, toma- se volteo la chica ofreciéndole la bebida con una sonrisa. Sus ojos celestes lo miraban con alegría y tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su joven rostro -ya está, así que no llores mas ¿sí?- le dijo con ternura. Arthur se sonrojo violentamente ante aquello y se limpió las lágrimas que antes habían surcado su rostro mientras con su otra mano cogía el refresco.

-Thaks…- agradeció aun sonrojado.

-A la máquina expendedora de aquí debes golpearla de vez en cuando para que funcione- rio jovialmente la chica, acomodándose nuevamente para caminar con las muletas.

-Gracias… suenas como si hubieses estado en el hospital un largo tiempo.- comento el británico con algo de tristeza,

-Más o menos unos dos meses, no es mucho- sonrió mostrando sus dientes con alegría, comenzando a caminar junto al sajón, quien caminaba con lentitud para que la chica le pudiera seguir el paso

-Cómo te llamas- pregunto mirándola de reojo mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su refresco. La chica lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Michelle Dumont- respondió contenta- soy una estudiante de último año en el colegio estatal de Washington ¿y tú?- Arthur pestañeo seguidamente, había imaginado a esa chica un poco más joven, pero resultaba tener su misma edad

-Yo soy Arthur Kirkland… estoy en el último año del instituto BW- se presentó con una ligera sonrisa. Michelle al escuchar de qué escuela venia abrió sus ojos enormemente con un pequeño brillo en ellos

-¿Instituto BW? ¡Wow! Yo quisiera asistir a ese colegio- dijo con emoción, Arthur tan solo soltó una pequeña risa ante ese comentario-por cierto… ¿a quién viniste a ver?- parpadeo seguidamente la castaña. Arthur intento no atragantarse con su limonada en ese momento, no sabía cómo responder eso.

-A… un amigo- rio nerviosamente… se le hacía muy extraño llamar amigo a Alfred.

-Ya veo…me rompí la pierna mientras esquiaba, así que he tenido que pasar ya casi un mes aquí recuperándome- explico con nostalgia mientras observaba a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde sentarse, ya que era cansado caminar con aquellas muletas desgastadas-¿quieres sentarte aquí?- pregunto cuando por fin encontró una banca libre, señalándola con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…- sonrió ligeramente el inglés yendo hacia ese lugar junto a la muchacha.-Tu personalidad me parece muy brillante, eres muy jovial- menciono mientras ayudaba a la chica a sentarse y él también se acomodaba a su lado.

-Bueno, en el hospital todo el mundo se deprime o se enoja… odio eso- dijo en un tono triste y nostálgico.

-De seguro… no me gustan los hospitales…- susurro el británico más para sí mismo que para que Michelle lo escuchara. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo haría que Alfred lo recuerde? No sabía la respuesta a ello… pero no quería rendirse… no lo haría. Michelle escucho un ruido cerca de allí, el cual Arthur por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos no escucho. Volteo a mirar, dándose cuenta que cerca de ellos venia un hombre caminando con dificultad y tambaleándose, sujetándose de las paredes para no caer,

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada parándose y acercándose hacia aquel muchacho rubio alto, de unos intensos ojos azules que eran un tanto opacados por sus lentes. Arthur al escuchar la voz de la mujer levanto su cabeza, abriendo los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa de ver a Alfred allí parado, intentando caminar. -Darling, parece que no estas para nada bien, si caminas así nada más por los alrededores empeoraras, es peligroso- dijo preocupada -¿quieres que te pida una silla de ruedas?

-No es asunto tuyo- gruño el americano empujándola ligeramente con su brazo para hacerla a un lado de su camino. Arthur veía todo eso expectante, no entendía que hacia Alfred allí afuera.

-Entonces… ¿quieres mis muletas? ¿Sabes cómo usarlas?- ofreció acercándose nuevamente al mayor, ofreciéndole las desgastadas muletas en las que estaba apoyada. Alfred chasqueo la lengua con molestia y miro hacia abajo para ver a la chica que a duras penas le llegaba más abajo del hombro.

-Oye, niña, no actúes como si me conocieras y vete- gruño sin ánimos de aguantar a nadie. Michelle lo vio ofendida y con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu personalidad es muy mala ¿no?- se cruzó de brazos mirando al americano.

-Mi…- iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpido

-No soy una niña, soy Michelle, Michelle Dumont- recalco su nombre algo enojada de que le diga que era una niña. Alfred la miro con molestia, no le interesaba su nombre, solo quería quitarla de su camino-¿Eres de la sala VIP? No sé qué clase de persona seas, pero todos los pacientes somos iguales….de hecho… yo soy tu superior aquí, llevo más tiempo que tú en este hospital así que debes respetarme ¿ok? - le recalco con un tono de severidad y enojada

-Tu…- la miro Alfred sorprendido de que esa mocosa le estuviese hablando así al gran Alfred Jones.

-Si no quieres romperte la otra pierna toma esto- le entrego una de las muletas a la fuerza, obligándolo a cogerlas -apóyate en mi- sugirió mientras acomodaba el brazo del mayor sobre su hombro para poder sostenerlo mejor. Arthur había presenciado todo sorprendido, en todo el tiempo que había conocido al estadounidense, nadie más además de él le hablaba así y vivía para contarlo. Vio como Alfred se apoyaba en el hombro de la chica y se preocupó, aunque también empezó a sentir una punzada de celos, pero más le preocupaba que Michelle se hiriera al cargar a alguien tan pesado como Alfred.

-Michelle, te vas a lastimar- le dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ella -déjame lo hago yo- sugirió intentando quitar a la muchacha y que que americano se apoyara en él, pero Alfred lo empujo, haciéndolo trastabillar para no caer.

-Tu… ¿aún no te has ido?- gruño enojado al verlo ahí. El británico frunció el ceño ante esa actitud, pero se quedó en shock totalmente al ver como Alfred se apoyaba en la chica, sosteniendo la muleta con la izquierda mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de Michelle, y esta sostenía la otra muleta para poder caminar también.

-Darling, te veré luego- se despidió la chica, yéndose de allí junto a Alfred. SU Alfred. Frunció el ceño apretando los puños con fuerza, pero intento relajarse, no debía estar celoso por alguien como Michelle, esa chica, ya la consideraba una amiga, además de que parecía ser una buena persona… parecía serlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquella acogedora sala de la lujosa mansión se sentía un ambiente un tanto tenso. Todos los hombres presentes intentaban buscar una solución para un mismo problema. La memoria de Alfred.

-Dijo Eli que el doctor le había dicho que tal vez si sufre un gran shock podría recordar más rápido- informo el alemán que en situaciones como esas se encontraba serio. No podía aceptar que luego de todo lo que había pasado el tonto de su amigo olvidara a Arthur y a su hijo, aunque aún no sabían con exactitud si es que había olvidado a Adam también, pese a que el doctor les había dicho que los pacientes con aquel caso olvidaban a aquella persona y todo lo que ocurrió a su alrededor. Lanzo un pequeño suspiro, esperaba que por lo menos recuerde a Adam y que así pueda recordar a Arthur más pronto.

-Entonces que deberíamos hacer para darle un gran shock… o tal vez… ¿y si recreamos algo de su memoria pasada?- sugirió el español con su pequeña hija en brazos, la estaba meciendo mientras la infante dormía ajena a todos los problemas que los rodeaban.

-Mmm… ¿cómo qué?- pregunto con duda Francis, entendiendo más o menos las palabras de Antonio.

-¿Qué eventos de gran impacto hay relacionados con Arthur?- se preguntó más para sí mismo que para los demás el austriaco, mientras que todas las miradas se posaban en el británico, quien sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda ante ello.

-Yo creo que la lista es larga- rio Lovino, quien estaba unos metros más allá cuidando de Adam y Frederick, quienes jugaban juntos como los buenos amigos que se habían hecho en ese tiempo, no tenían una gran diferencia de edad, por lo cual los pequeños se llevaban muy bien, y ambos esperaban poder jugar con Isabella aunque la pequeña tan solo tenía meses de nacida. Los niños estaban ajenos a el porque de la reunión de sus padres, aunque Adam sabía que tenía algo que ver con su padre.

-Habrá que hacerlos de forma ordenada… desde los primeros días en los que se conocieron…- aclaro Gilbert con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los tiempos pasados, cuando recién habían conocido a Arthur habían sido muy buenos recuerdos… aun los tenia vivos en su memoria.

-¿T-todas esas cosas?- tartamudeo el británico sonrojado, eran muchos los eventos impactantes que había tenido con Alfred, desde el primer día en que lo conoció, hasta su primera vez, su embarazo… eran muchas cosas las que habían pasado en ese lapso de tiempo juntos, más de 2 años!

-Los eventos que más impacto le hayan causado a Alfred- sonrió el francés dándole apoyo a Arthur, quien con un gran suspiro acepto el plan que se había formulado.

-¡Bien, a partir de ahora, la misión "recuperar la memoria de Alfred" está en juego!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Les agradezco por haber llegado hasta aquí! El final de este awesome capi, pese a que Alfred perdió la memoria relacionada con Arthur, nadie se rendirá hasta que lo recuerde! A partir de ahora intentaran recrear memorias de pasado, a partir de los primeros días en los que se conocieron. La historia da un giro algo inesperado. Y aparecen nuevos personajes!**

**¿Qué opinan de Michelle? ¿Será buena o mala? ¿ella ayudara también para que Alfred recupere su memoria?**

**¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, mis queridos lectores!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap, y que esperen un final feliz porque lo habrá, jajaja. **

**¿merezco reviews? ¿quejas? ¿tomatazos? Jaja ya saben que son libres de dar su expresión a si que no se contengan jajaja **

**Dejen reviews, son el alimento de este fic XD y en verdad espero que les haya gustado!**

**Ahora, me despido de ustedes, e iré ahorita mismo a escribir el próximo capítulo para entregárselos lo más pronto posible!**

**BYE! BYE!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Tears of Love que prometí subir hoy por el cumpleaños de una de mis lectoras, Fraanchi! (y también una de mis escritoras favoritas)**

**Happy Bithday Fraanchi! Te quiero mucho! Y espero que lo estés leyendo hoy jaja a pesar de que me tarde mucho en publicarlo. 8 (son las 6pm) pero me las arregle para acabar hoy, este capítulo y más de la mitad del próximo, no sabía si unificarlo o no, pero decidí no hacerlo muy largo a este. Es cortito pero lleno de emociones, jajaja **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el dorama Boys Before Flowers**

**Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento w**

**Espero que les guste este cap y muchas gracias por sus reviews en el anterior cap, me dieron ánimos para escribir. Y por último, ya no los entretengo más y **

**A leer! :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Alfred Jones!- se acercó con el ceño fruncido al estadounidense mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos esmeralda mientras en su mano llevaba un cono de helado de pistacho, quedándose a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de él.

Pero ¿Cómo diablos Arthur Kirkland había llegado a eso? Pues claro… el plan de Antonio, Francis y Gilbert. Se arrepentía de no haberse quejado de tal plan cuando había podido, ¿Por qué tenía que repetir la escena de la primera vez en la que se enfrentó a Alfred? Bueno… si bien lo sabía no había sido la primera, pero la primera vez el muy bastardo estadounidense, nótese la influencia del vocabulario de Lovino, lo había ignorado totalmente. Pero bueno… prefería esa escena a las anteriores que le habían propuesto Antonio y Gilbert.

Flashback-

-Ahora que hemos concordado en este awesome plan para que nuestro amigo americano recupere la memoria, debemos elegir que memoria vamos a recrear- anuncio el alemán con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sea lo que sea sabía que se la iba a pasar muy bien.

Jajaja, ¿Cuál de todas? Recordemos que ellos tienen varios momentos impactantes- rio Antonio al recordar un poco de todo lo que había pasado y se imaginaba que había pasado entre ambos anglo parlantes

Yo sé uno que no puede fallar

Cual- pregunto Arthur con curiosidad ¿no fallaría?

Arthur… - lo miro seriamente Gilbert, el británico parpadeo repetidamente, esperando a la idea del alemán- debes tener sexo con Alfred de nuevo-

¿Q-QUE? N-no digas estupideces- casi había escupido el té que estaba bebiendo ante aquella descabellada idea, ¿Cómo podía decir algo así?

Creo que es buena idea… así recordara como concibieron a Adam- lanzo una carcajada el francés.

¡No es para nada buena! Además de que Alfred está en el hospital- su rostro estaba rojo y sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Le lanzo una mirada enojada al francés ¿Por qué diablos apoyaba en aquella idea?

Te puedes vestir de enfermera sexy y follartelo- soltó en medio de risas el español, haciendo que los colores le subieran aún más al británico.

¡NO LO HARE!- grito enojado y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Todos a excepción suya se reían a carcajadas.

Bueno, bueno…Quizás la primera vez en que la que se vieron- sugirió Francis limpiándose las lagrimitas de la risa, en tanto tiempo que no se había reído de tal forma.

¡Ya sé! ¡Lo del helado!- grito Gilbert emocionado.

¡Si! Ese día me partí de risa… creo que es el primer día en el que Alfred no dejo de pensar en ti- rio nuevamente el español.

Pues en vista del rechazo de la primera opción- ante ese comentario el británico se sonrojo nuevamente- está decidido que será lo del helado kesesese

Fin del Flashback-

Suspiro nuevamente mientras rogaba fuerzas para sí mismo de hacer tal vergonzosa actuación, bueno, no tanto como la primera opción. Los otros 3 integrantes del BF4 ya sabían que pasaría y rogaban que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. Gilbert le giño el ojo al inglés dándole ánimos para continuar, hacer eso que hizo en el pasado ahora le resultaba vergonzoso. Alfred lo miro extrañado y con mala cara ¿Ahora que quería ese chico?

-¿Qué pasa con este niño?- gruño mirándolo con superioridad, cosa que hizo que al británico le dé un tic en el ojo por el enojo ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito…?

-No soy ningún niño- casi grito estampando el helado en el rostro del americano, el cual se quedó perplejo, casi cayendo al piso por el impacto. Un sentimiento comenzó a invadirlo, pero no era para nada el que esperaban que fuera. La ira lo invadió completamente ¿¡ese cejotas como se atrevía a hacerle eso al gran Alfred Jones!? Sentía el helado resbalar hasta su chaqueta de cuero que llevaba encima de la ropa del hospital, su nueva chaqueta de cuero. Arthur también estaba enojado, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llamarlo niño? Ese maldito con amnesia…

Saco una de las tarjetas de su local familiar, donde estaba escrito el número de su casa y lo dejo en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero aprovechando que Alfred por el shock no se movía ni un milímetro.

-¿¡QUE!?- grito cogiendo la tarjera y arrugándola en su mano- Eres una persona loca- escupió enojado, los tres chicos tras el que contemplaban la escena suspiraron decepcionados.- ¿Qué clase de hombre se supone que eres?- gruño mirándolo con enojo, Arthur aparto la mirada avergonzado.

-Alfred, ¿no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Gilbert preocupado. El americano volteo a verlo con una expresión de los mil demonios, que hizo que le daría un escalofrió al albino.

-¿Qué se supone que debo recordar? ¡Maldición! No sé qué clase de suerte tengo como para toparme con un chico así- mascullo enojado, lanzándole una última mirada de odio al inglés antes de entrar nuevamente al hospital, dejando a sus amigos y al británico atrás.

-Intento 1 fallido- suspiro profundamente Francis, había fallado, Alfred seguía sin recordar a Arthur y posiblemente a Adam también.

-Tal vez sea porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese suceso- analizo Antonio pensativo mientras Francis se acercaba al menor para poner una mano sobre su hombro en forma de apoyo al ver su mirada depresiva,

-No, tal vez fue un recuerdo muy débil… debemos intentar con algo de mayor impacto- sonrió el alemán mirando al británico con malicia, definitivamente se divertiría recreando los recuerdos de cuando las cosas eran divertidas para ellos.- Kesesese, creo que ya sé que escena lo hará recordar al cejitas- rio estruendosamente, mientras los demás ya se esperaban la locura con la que saldría el albino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentir que se moría de vergüenza en ese momento era poco. Quería desesperadamente que la tierra se lo tragara. ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido hacer eso en el pasado? Claro… estaba muy enojado con Alfred, pero con ese acto de seguro mancho su reputación como caballero. Suspiro profundamente dándose ánimos… tal vez si la actuación salía bien Alfred recordaría, y rogaba porque así sea. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose los nervios de encima y abrió estruendosamente la puerta de la habitación de Alfred. Viendo que dentro se encontraban Antonio, Francis y Gilbert expectantes.

-¿No te dije que estaba al límite de mi paciencia?- mascullo entre dientes mirando al estadounidense con el ceño fruncido, lanzando la toalla que llevaba en su mano a la cara del estadounidense. Gilbert trato de reprimir la risa, siempre que recordaba esa escena le daba ganas de empezar a reír a carcajadas. Alfred se quedó en shock por unos momentos y luego se quitó aquella toalla del rostro con violencia, lanzándola al otro lado de la gran habitación.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Con quien crees que te estas metiendo!?- grito enojado- Solo porque seas el novio de Francis no significa que tenga que aguantarte- gruño mirándolo con desprecio. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Arthur. Si bien antes era una actuación ahora quería hacerlo de verdad, el que Alfred le dijera que era novio de Francis lo enojaba completamente.

-Te lo advertí… ¡no volveré a ser indulgente contigo!- grito apretando los puños y poniéndose en posición de pelea tan cómo le había enseñado el hermano mayor de Kiku.- ¡te lo advertí!- dijo antes de lanzar una patada que paso a solo milímetros del rostro del americano, el cual entro en shock, eso había estado muy cerca de golpearlo ¿¡quién diablos se creía que era!? En ese momento Gilbert soltó una pequeña risa que fue captada por el estadounidense, desatando toda su ira

-Tsk… Oye, Francis… ¡No quiero volver a ver a este chico loco por aquí! ¿Me escuchaste?- grito totalmente enfurecido señalando al inglés con el ceño fruncido. Francis bajo la mirada decepcionado mientras que Antonio y Gilbert suspiraban de igual manera… habían fallado por segunda vez.

-Está bien, como quieras, me voy- mascullo enojado y decepcionado, no había dado resultado. Le dio una última mirada a Alfred antes de salir de allí a paso rápido.

-Arthie…- susurro Francis preocupado, y algo enojado en el fondo con Alfred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de la habitación minutos después dejando a su amigo allí completamente solo, tenía los puños apretados deseando golpear a Alfred en ese momento, no soportaba como trataba a Arthur, y sabía que cada una de las palabras del estadounidense destrozaba al inglés poco a poco. Camino sin ánimos hacia el patio del hospital encontrándose allí al inglés en una de las mesitas tomando té, el cual de seguro lo había sacado de la cafetería del hospital que estaba a pocos metros de allí.

-Pese a todo lo que está pasando, un caballero nunca olvida su hora del té- sonrió acercándose y llamando la atención del británico que alzo el rostro encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos del galo.

-Necesitaba relajarme un poco- dijo en un suspiro cansado. Francis se sentó frente suyo esbozando una sonrisa divertida para alegrar al inglés.

-No te preocupes… no eres alguien que se pueda olvidar tan fácilmente- rio haciendo que el menor también lo hiciera, pero luego volvió nuevamente a bajar la mirada con una expresión triste en sus ojos.

-Tal vez, era algo tan duro que él quería olvidar todo… debía haberlo herido gravemente.- susurro sintiendo un pequeño nudo en la garganta, sintiendo la culpa de todo… de seguro Alfred si recuperara la memoria lo odiaría… quizás… solo debía empezar de nuevo, aunque a este paso sentía que el americano ya lo odiaba.

-Si fuera un vínculo que pudiera olvidarse solo porque quieres hacerlo ¿podría haber sido tan fácil?- parpadeo seguidamente alzando a ver al francés. Esas palabras lo había reconfortado… tal vez… aún tenía posibilidades de recuperarlo. Francis sonrió- no te preocupes- dijo con delicadeza en su voz, haciendo que el menor también sonría, pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que cierta voz hizo que se desconcertara.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- grito cierta castaña con emoción. Arthur volteo a verla y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver de quien estaba acompañada.- ¿Son muletas especiales? ¡Genial!

-Si ¿acaso crees que el Gran Alfred Jones usaría unas muletas ordinarias?- miro a la morena con una sonrisa presumida y triunfal, Arthur conocía bien esa expresión… Alfred la usaba siempre que hacia algo para impresionarlo…- Toma, sostenla- le dio una de las muletas plateadas a la chica, que las agarro entusiasmada,

-¡Wow! Es tan liviana…- exclamo con una gran sonrisa -¿Cómo haces para que sea tan liviana?- miro al mayor con insistencia buscando la lógica de aquella maravilla.

-Esto es lo que se llama titanio, pequeña.- rio revolviendo su cabello con su mano libre, y después agarro nuevamente su muleta para comenzar a caminar junto a la de ojos celestes

-Eres tan genial- soltó una risita mientras seguía al americano. Arthur sentía que no podía aguantar las ver esa escena, sin darse cuenta lo jalaron del brazo haciendo que se levantara de la mesita y jalándolo hasta donde caminaban Alfred y Michelle tranquilamente. Pudo ver el rostro de Francis tan serio que se quedó callado sin replicar nada.

-Alfred…- llamo al americano mientras soltaba la muñeca de Arthur.

-Ha, Francis-se giró a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al ver al hombre a lado de este-… ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- dijo en un tono helado que al británico le dolió… ese trato le dolía.

-¡Arthur!- sonrió la castaña acercándose al de ojos esmeralda con emoción, sin haber visto a su acompañante.

-Hola- saludo nervioso, queriendo irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

-Honey, ¿has visto las muletas de Al? ¡Son geniales!- comento emocionada, para después caer en cuenta del hombre a lado del inglés- Wow… el amigo de Arthie es realmente guapo- se sonrojo al verlo-Hola! Soy Michelle, mucho gusto.- sonrió emocionada estirando la mano hacia el chico, el cual paso se ella ignorando aquel signo de amabilidad.

-Soy Francis Bonnefoy…- esas fueron las únicas palabras que escucho antes de ver al chico acercándose a Alfred y cogiéndolo del brazo-Hace frio, vamos adentro.- ordeno con voz seria, una que el americano pocas veces escuchaba, ´por lo cual obedeció sin rechistar, dejando atrás a Michelle y a aquel chico de cejas espesas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lanzo un profundo suspiro sin darse cuenta mientras daba masajes con el shampoo en la cabecita de su bebe, quien parecía entretenido en la tina jugando con sus juguetes. Adam lo miro extrañado ante ese gesto, siendo tranquilizado por la dulce sonrisa que Arthur le dedico al darse cuenta de que había notado su suspiro. Últimamente había evitado hablar con el pequeño acerca de Alfred, no sabía cómo explicarle lo sucedido con el estadounidense, la situación era complicada, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que darle a su hijo una explicación acerca de ello.

-Quiero ver a mi papi… ¿ya puedo verlo?- pregunto el menor dándole un escalofrió al británico, no era la primera vez que Adam le hacia esa pregunta. Últimamente el infante había estado reclamando por su padre, y él siempre le daba una excusa para no hablar sobre ese tema tan complicado.

-Aun no, Honey…- acaricio su cabello mientras lo enjuagaba con agua tibia.

-¡Quiero ver a mi papa!- grito el pequeño empezando a golpear el agua con sus manos haciendo que su ropa y la pijama que estaba sobre una mesita cercana se mojaran.

-¡Adam!- lo paro enojado, sosteniendo las manos de su hijo con cuidado de no lastimarlo, últimamente el pequeño se había vuelto más rebelde, no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba esas actitudes que a veces tomaba el infante. Adam al ver el enojo de Arthur agacho la cabeza y se quedó callado mientras que el británico lo acababa de bañar.

-Quiero a mi papi- susurro con la cabeza gacha mientras era vestido con la abrigada pijama de Capitán América que su padre le había comprado en alguna ocasión, era su pijama favorito, nunca dormía con otra. Arthur suspiro, sabia lo mal que su hijo lo estaba pasando ante la ausencia de Alfred luego de enterarse que el americano estaba en el hospital. Subió a Adam a la cama y se arrodillaba a su altura.

-Escúchame bien, ¿sí?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con un poco de seriedad. El pequeño asintió levemente.- ¿Si recuerdas que papa sufrió un accidente?- pregunto para hacer entender al pequeño del tema que hablarían

-Si…- respondió con un tono un tanto triste

-Bueno, cuando se golpeó la cabeza, papa perdió parte de su memoria- trato de explicarle lo más sencillo posible, pero definitivamente lo suyo no era dar explicaciones a niños.

-¿Perdió la memoria? ¿Se olvidó de algo?- pregunto el pequeño estadounidense confundido, ladeando su cabecita y mirando a su progenitor con duda.

-Si pequeño- asintió con una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo tierno que se veía el infante en esos momentos.

-¿De qué se olvidó papi?- pregunto el niño preocupado

-Puede ser que tal vez no nos recuerde, Honey- dijo en un susurro, no quería ver como los ojitos de su pequeño se empezaban a cristalizar ante esa noticia.

-¿Por qué? ¿No recuerda a mama?- el pequeño estaba desesperado, no quería que su papa olvidara a su mama cuando por fin podían estar juntos, no quería verlos nuevamente separados.

-Parece que no…- respondió en un susurro que fue perfectamente escuchado por el menor

-¿Y a mí?- cada vez estaba más desesperado, sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer más y sentía que sus lágrimas querían caer, porque pese a que aún era pequeño podía entender lo que estaba pasando, y no quería que su papi lo olvidara ni que olvidara a su mami

-No lo sé- el británico acaricio la cabecita de su hijo al verlo a punto del llanto, por eso no quería decirle la verdad, no quería velo sufrir, pero sabía que no podía ocultarlo para siempre. -No llores… es solo temporal…de seguro nos volverá a recordar- intento darle una sonrisa a su hijo a pesar de nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

-Quiero ver a papa- pidió el pequeño estallando en llanto

-Shh…- lo silencio abrazándolo con ternura, el pequeño se aferró a su espalda mientras lloraba mojando el hombro del inglés.- Mañana te puedo llevar a verlo ¿sí? Pero solo si me prometes que te quedaras tranquilo- sonrió limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de su hijo, el pequeño asintió mientras intentaba calmar su llanto. Arthur lo arropo y le beso en la frente con cariño.

-Quiero dormir con mami…- suplico sosteniendo la manga de la camisa del británico con los ojos llorosos. Arthur suspiro, definitivamente no podía contra esa mirada.

-Está bien… solo por hoy- le sonrió cargándolo en brazos para recostarlo en su cama y luego se acostó a lado de su retoño, quien se apegó a su pecho acurrucándose del frio y quedándose dormido en poco tiempo. Definitivamente mañana sería un día muy complicado… no sabía que esperar, ni como reaccionaria Alfred al ver a Adam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos con pereza al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la habitación. No quería molestias, odiaba que interrumpan su sueño. Lanzo un gruñido desperezándose y sentándose en la cama con pereza.

-¿Quién es?- mascullo mirando la puerta con molestia. Esta se empezó a abrir despacio y vio como una caja pasaba por la blanca puerta de su habitación, y después vio a la persona que sostenía aquella caja, relajándose un poco.

-Es la última entrega de pizza ¿quieres salir?- sonrió la muchacha de ojos celestes con alegría. Alfred a regañadientes acepto seguir a la entusiasta mujer hasta el patio del hospital, donde había una banca a lado de una gran chimenea que daba calor en aquel frio invierno, ambos tapados por un cobertizo de madera, era un lugar muy lindo y algo romántico. La chica rio un poco y se sentó en la banca junto al estadounidense para empezar a comer su pizza mientras observaban el cielo, comían en silencio, un silencio que no era incomodo, era más bien un poco agradable.

-Jeje- se rio de la nada la chica

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Alfred mirándola con una sonrisa ladina.

-Simplemente me estaba imaginando como sería una vida junto a ti- respondió con una sonrisa radiante mientras seguía mirando el cielo estrellado de aquella noche de invierno.

-¿Y como seria según tú?- rio el estadounidense ante las ocurrencias de Michelle.

-Seria hermosa… estaríamos felizmente casados y me imagino a niños revoloteando por toda la casa- dijo con una pequeña ilusión en sus ojos, Alfred al escucharla frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-No me gustan los niños- mascullo cogiendo otro pedazo de pizza y comiéndoselo de un solo mordisco, era la verdad, nunca en toda su vida le habían gustado los niños, peor los bebes.

-¿Qué es esa reacción?- se burló Michelle de la reacción infantil de Alfred ante ese tema. El estadounidense se cruzó de brazos mirando al cielo distraídamente… le gustaban las estrellas.

-Odio los niños, son odiosos, nunca me han gustado, por eso nunca quisiera tener hijos- admitió con su mirada fija en la nada, la chica a su lado suspiro y luego volvió a sonreír alegre y jovial como siempre

-Entonces olvidemos los niños- sonrió tomando otro pedazo de la pizza y mirando de reojo a Alfred. Sin embargo un recuerdo invadió la mente del estadounidense. Allí podía ver frente al a un pequeño bebe de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, también tenía su mechón anti gravedad y sentía como el pequeño agarraba su mano fuertemente sin querer soltarlo… de seguro era el mismo de pequeño… si, eso, debía haber sido eso ¿no? Pero otra cosa más se proyectó en su mente. Alguien cogía a ese bebe en brazos y en su cuello lograba ver un collar… con un águila. ¿Ese sería su padre?

-Honey... ¿va algo mal? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó seguidamente algo desconcertado

-N-No pasa nada- respondió mientras seguía comiendo su pizza y pensando acerca de aquella visión que tuvo… ¿sería su pasado? ¿O su futuro? No lo sabía… pero su cabeza empezaba a dolerle- Hay algo importante que parece que he olvidado- soltó sin estar seguro de lo que decía, parecía que su sub consiente estaba hablando.- no puedo recordarlo… mi pecho parece tan oprimido que va a explotar…- susurro acercando su mano a su corazón que latía rápidamente, sentía un nudo en la garganta y dolor en su corazón. ¿Qué pasaba? Michelle suspiro profundamente para después sonreír nuevamente

-No te estreses pensando en ello, si era importante ya lo recordaras- le aconsejo recostando su cabeza en el hombro del americano. – Y si no lo recuerdas… entonces significa que no era realmente importante, así que no te preocupes de ello.- Alfred asintió ligeramente, tal vez ella tendría la razón… no debía preocuparse. Escucho pasos acercarse y cuando alzo a ver vio a sus amigos llegando al lugar en donde estaban él y Michelle.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede?- sonrió Gilbert viendo al estadounidense solamente, ignorando y lanzando una mirada mortífera a la chica a su lado.

-Hola- sonrió la castaña con una sonrisa encantadora, que para todos los chicos presentes a excepción de Alfred parecía siniestra.

-Nos vemos nuevamente- dijo Antonio en un tono monótono a la chica que con tanta emoción los había saludado

-Somos una PH.- sonrió la muchacha con emoción, notando que a lo lejos se acercaba Arthur, con un pequeño en brazos, ¿Quién era?

-¿PH?- pregunto Gilbert sin comprender

-Pareja de Hospital, la gente por aquí dice que parecemos una- rio feliz, sin tomar en cuenta que los rostros de los tres chicos se volvieron serios y en la cara del británico se formó una expresión de dolor.- ¿no creen que hacemos linda pareja?- cogió el brazo del estadounidense apegándose aún más a él, haciendo que el británico se ponga aún más celoso. Adam estaba en sus brazos dormido, pero era solo cuestión de minutos para que el pequeño despertara, y no quería que lo hiciera, no en ese momento. Alfred no había caído en cuenta de la presencia de Arthur allí, pues el menor se había puesto casi tras el francés, en medio de este y el alemán, pasando desapercibido por el americano.

-Alfred… ¿aún no recuerdas?- pregunto el francés seriamente. El estadounidense parpadeo seguidamente ante la pregunta

-¿De qué debería acordarme?- pregunto sin comprender, ya varias veces le habían preguntado si recordaba, pero ¿a quién diablos había olvidado?

-Arthur Kirkland- ese nombre retumbo en su cabeza… ese chico loco, lo conocía y no le caía bien, ¿acaso no era el novio de Francis?

-¿Por qué sigue hablando acerca de Arthur? ¿Por qué debería yo recordar a tu novio?- soltó enojado, no lo entendía, esa obsesión de sus amigos por el tal Kirkland.- ya deja de hablar de ese… no sé dónde encontraste a un chico con un nivel tan bajo- escupió furioso. Esas palabras fueron como dagas para el británico.- ¿lo sacaste de la calle o algo?- sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a su amigo de la infancia- simplemente asegúrate de que ese chico no se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino jamás- no lo podía soportar.

-¡ALFRED JONES!- grito enfurecido caminando hacia el dispuesto a golpearlo con toda su fuerza, sin embargo fue detenido por sus amigos. Alfred se quedó en shock, nunca había visto tal expresión de furia en el francés… jamás se esperó verlo así de enojado.

-¡Francis! ¡Por favor, para!- pidió el británico sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho. Adam con todo el bullicio se había despertado confundido, restregando con sus manos sus ojitos aun adormilado. En ese momento Alfred cayo en cuenta de la presencia del británico, notando a aquel niño que llevaba en brazos… era justamente igual al que había visto en sus recuerdos… el…

Arthur al darse cuenta de que la mirada de Alfred estaba sobre su pequeño lo apego aún más a su pecho, haciendo que el pequeño apoyara su cabecita en su hombro. Francis se zafo furioso del agarre de sus amigos y se fue de allí a zancadas. Antonio y Gilbert lo siguieron preocupados. Ambas miradas chocaron en ese momento, las esmeraldas brillantes por las lágrimas que querían escapar del británico y aquellos zafiros del estadounidense. El rostro del menor mostraba decepción, y también parecía estar despidiéndose, no entendía que pasaba, quería levantarse y preguntar quién era ese niño tan parecido al de sus recuerdos, tan parecido a él, pero estaba paralizado. Arthur con dolor decidió que lo mejor sería irse, y así lo hizo. Giro y se fue a paso lento mientras Alfred mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos en aquellos iguales a los suyos que lo observaban con desesperación, como si quisiera acercarse.

-¡Papa!- pudo escuchar vagamente esas palabras en la lejanía, ese pequeño las había dicho mientras lo veía. ¿Papa? No… de seguro solo era su imaginación… le dolía mucho la cabeza, y tal vez estaba delirando, pero entonces ¿Qué era eso que tanto le dolía en el pecho?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Y aquí termina este awesome capitulo!**

**Alfred poco a poco está empezando a recordar, aunque su actitud con Arthur es mala, pero créanme que se arrepentirá cuando lo recuerde, jajaja. Y como vamos viendo, Adam se está volviendo un niño algo rebelde, (actitud de sus dos padres) y quiere mucho a su papa. En cuanto a Michelle se lo está robando! Pero no será por mucho, ¡Arthur Kirkland no se rinde! **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y nuevamente feliz cumple Fraanchi!**

**Dejen comentarios de cómo les pareció, sus dudas o sugerencias si quieren extras de alguna pareja o algo parecido, estoy a sus órdenes! Jajaja**

**Sin más, me despido a continuar el próximo capitulo**

**Hasta la pasta w**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Aquí vengo nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de este awesome fic, ya es el penúltimo. Sí, he decidido hacer dos, ya que este estaba saliendo muy largo, mejor decidí dividirlo y así se hace menos pesado jajaja. Pero al fin podrán respirar felices sin tener ataques al corazón! **

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni el dorama de Boys Before Flowers me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores jaja**

**Advertencias!: Song-chapter! Este cap viene cargado de feelings! La canción en la que está basado el final se llama " Reset de ****Tiger JK (****Feat. ****진실****of Mad Soul Child)" jaja ténganla preparada para ponerla en la parte donde dice insertar canción jaja para entender más el feeling del capítulo.**

**Y pues… nada más…A leer el Happy end! Aunque no es el final! pero aun así, espero que lo disfruten!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Definitivamente ese no había sido el mejor día de su vida… más bien parecía ser todo lo contrario. Primero en la mañana había tenido que ir a la escuela sin haber dormido nada el día anterior por estudiar para los exámenes de ese día. Debía rendirlos bien para poder pasar el año, ya estaba cerca de graduarse, solo faltaba un mes más y se terminaría el colegio, pero por ello mismo esos días había estado durmiendo máximo unas 4 horas al día. Después en el trabajo se había quedado totalmente exhausto, tanto que se había desmayado, por suerte no había clientes y Lovino lo había agarrado antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Al despertar recibió un regaño de Sadiq por haberse "dormido" en el trabajo, pero bueno, no le importo mucho, después de todo ese día no habían tenido clientela. Su día no podía ir mejor hasta que tuvo que pasar a recoger a Adam de la guardería y este le insistió en ir a ver a su padre. No se negó, pues le había prometido que lo vería. Lo llevo al hospital, aunque el pequeño se había quedado dormido en sus brazos en el camino, y apenas llego, sintió su corazón destrozarse ante las palabras de la chica castaña. Y para el colmo parecía que alguien quería su corazón hecho añicos ante las palabras hirientes que soltó el estadounidense después, agradecía que Adam estuviese dormido. Pero por el conflicto y el griterío que había ocurrido el pequeño se había despertado, y vio a Alfred. Intento irse a casa lo más rápido posible, soportando los griteríos y rabietas del pequeño que quería ir corriendo donde su padre, así que llegando a casa luego de un buen regaño hizo que Adam se calmara y se fuera a dormir. Estaba completamente agotado… no había sido su día, definitivamente.

-Últimamente andas muy estresado, hijo mío- esa voz a sus espaldas le hizo tener un escalofrió, no la había sentido llegar.- veo que ya dormiste a Adam.- sonrió su madre sentándose a su lado al borde de la camita del niño.

-No han sido los mejores días de mi vida- contesto algo cansado lanzando un suspiro.

-Lo se… ser madre o padre no es para nada fácil- puso su mano sobre las frías de su hijo mayor mirándolo a los ojos con ternura- pero definitivamente te alegra los días así no seas consciente de ello y te da fortaleza, así que relájate un poco, los niños sienten todos los sentimientos de su madre incluso al estar fuera de su vientre- sonrió dándole apoyo a su hijo, entendiendo el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

-Gracias mom…- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, sentía que sus ánimos habían subido ante las palabras de su madre.

-Ahora relaja esa mente, ve a caminar e intenta dejar toda esa mala vibra de lado- le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda y lo jalo del brazo para llevarlo fuera de la casa.

-¿Qu-que?- murmuro parpadeando varias veces cuando la puerta tras él se cerró dejándolo solo fuera de la casa.- ¡Mama!- golpeo la puerta para entrar nuevamente al ver que no se abría.

-¡Te dije que vayas a caminar y relajarte! ¡No te preocupes, yo cuidare de Adam!- grito divertida la mujer desde el interior de la casa. Sintió que un tic en el ojo lo invadía. Definitivamente… ¡no era su día!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por las calles de Washington DC abrazándose a sí mismo de vez en cuando por el frio que hacía en aquella ciudad, su madre lo había sacado de la casa y encima ni siquiera le había dado un abrigo para el clima que estaba haciendo en aquella estación del año… cada vez el invierno estaba más cerca. Pero su madre había tenido razón, extrañamente se sentía más relajado. Dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió con su caminata hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la figura de un hombre cabizbajo sentado en la banca de la parada del bus, se le hacía familiar esos cabellos rubios ondulados y su ropa.

-¿Fra-Francis?- esos ojos azules alzaron a verlo, confirmando que era el francés, sin embargo sus ojos no eran dulces como siempre, si no que se mostraban tristeza. El francés se paró intentando formar una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo se veía agotado y sin fuerzas… ¿Por qué estaba así?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El francés se había mantenido en silencio todo el camino hacia su casa, había decidido acompañarlo al ver su estado. La casa del galo quedaba en uno de los barrios más tranquilos de la ciudad, alejada del bullicio de los carros en la capital, era un lugar muy hermoso donde se alzaba la gigantesca y elegante mansión rodeada de gran vegetación. Había estado allí un par de veces antes, sin embargo esta vez se sentía incómodo. Francis no había hablado en todo el camino, ni ahora que estaban allí sentados en la gran sala de estar frente a una elegante chimenea que intentaba darles calor, pero todo se sentía tan frio.

-Voy a hacer algo de té- se levantó algo incómodo por el silencio algo tenso que había entre ellos… ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así? Sintió su mano ser sujetada impidiéndolo avanzar. Las manos del francés estaban heladas

-Lo siento…- dijo en un susurro con la voz apagada.

-¿Por qué deberías tu disculparte? No has hecho nada que merezca que lo hagas- Arthur lo miro sin entender el porqué de aquella disculpa. Soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó nuevamente a su lado, haciendo que aquellos obres azules lo miren directamente -Soy yo quien debería disculparse contigo- dijo con algo de tristeza y una ligera sonrisa.

-Sin siquiera saberlo me volví loco…- susurro desviando la mirada nuevamente, ahora lo entendía, por qué el francés se disculpaba, era por lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas, cuando se había descontrolado e intentado golpear a Alfred, le había dicho a Francis que se detuviera en aquel momento. Otro pequeño suspiro salió desde lo profundo de su alma.

-Francis… no te detuve porque Alfred pudiera salir herido- explico cogiendo las manos del mayor para hacer que lo viera a los ojos -Lo hice porque tú mismo podrías herirte si lo golpeabas,- "no quería que tú también salieras herido de esto" esos ojos azules lo vieron aun con aquella tristeza reflejada. Sus manos estaban frías, no cálidas como siempre lo eran.- ¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado afuera? Idiot… tus manos están heladas- las froto entre las suyas intentando calentarlas un poco

-Arthur- lo llamo deteniendo su acción. Miro al mayor expectante-Lo que esta frio… es tu corazón- abrió los ojos como platos ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo es que él podía sentirlo? ¿Por qué el francés siempre sabía que era lo que le pasaba por muy profundo que entierre aquellos sentimientos? -No tienes que aparentar ser fuerte frente a mí…

-No aparento ser fuerte…- dijo en un susurro, nuevamente su mirada se fijó en los zafiros franceses, que ahora lo veían de manera cálida y reconfortante a pesar de la tristeza que sabía que sentía el mayor- es porque tu estas aquí, porque tú me das fuerza, es por eso que puedo serlo.-soltó dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era verdad… si hasta ahora seguía en pie y no se había desmoronado, había sido por Francis y por su hijo. Por el apoyo incondicional del francés y el amor que le tenía a su pequeño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bostezo largamente mientras se estiraba un poco en la cama. Miro el reloj, aun eran las 5 de la mañana y ese día tenía que ir a clases. Había regresado a casa tarde, casi a las 10 de la noche porque se había quedado acompañando al francés hasta que este había caído dormido. Se levantó y tomo una ducha rápida para salir a desayunar, sin embargo nadie se levantaba aun, así que el desayuno no estaba hecho. Una idea se le pasó por la mente en ese momento, recordaba lo que su amigo japonés le había recomendado hacer para que Alfred lo recordara. Iba a hacer el único platillo que le salía bien y no se le quemaba o algo por el estilo, Fish and Chips. Tal vez… solo tal vez Alfred podría recordar un poco al probarlo.

Se apresuró cocinando y lo guardo en un bento, tal como Kiku le había enseñado, y cogió sus cosas para ir a la escuela, había terminado a las 6, el hospital le quedaba a media hora caminando, y la distancia de aquel hospital a la escuela no era mucho, por lo cual emprendió su caminata al hospital. Al llegar busco la habitación del estadounidense, estaba nervioso de ver a Alfred nuevamente, así que rogaba porque este dormido.

-Al…- susurro entrando a la habitación que permanecía en completo silencio. Alfred, por suerte, estaba dormido, eso por una parte lo alivio, no se acostumbraba aun a esos ojos que lo veían con desprecio y como si fuese un desconocido. Lanzo un lago suspiro y dejo en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama del americano lo que Kiku le había recomendado que hiciera para que Alfred lo recordara. Un obento, como lo llamaba el japonés, con -Fish and Chips, el platillo que mejor le salía. Paso su mano por el rostro del mayor en una delicada caricia a aquel hombre que tanto amaba, comprobando que estaba profundamente dormido al no sentirlo quejarse por el tacto.

-Eres un idiota… ¿cómo te atreves a olvidarnos?- susurro con la voz entrecortada mientras una ligera sonrisa surcaba su rostro.- Abracadabra, Que Alfred recuerde a Arthur y a Adam- dijo depositando un pequeño beso en la frente del americano, rogando a que su hechizo diera frutos, aunque sabía que era algo imposible hacer ese tipo de magia…- Te amo, no lo olvides- susurro depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del estadounidense antes de salir de allí a paso lento, tenía que ir al colegio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro a la habitación con una gran sonrisa, caminando feliz sosteniéndose por sus muletas celestes. Noto que Alfred estaba dormido y una sonrisa afloro su rostro. Le gustaba ver al americano así, parecía muy pacifico. Se acercó con cuidado de no despertarlo y soltó una risita al verlo a tan solo pocos centímetros de su rostro, con el cabello despeinado y respirando relajada y pausadamente. Sus ojos celestes se dirigieron al mechón anti gravedad que sobresalía del estadounidense, le daba curiosidad, así que lo jalo ligeramente.

-¡Ah!- se levantó dando un pequeño jadeo y cubriéndose la cabeza para que no jalaran su mechón, la chica soltó una risa cuando Alfred la miro sonrojado y algo molesto- Me asustas ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- se quejó intentado calmarse, ese chiquilla había jalado una de sus zonas erógenas.

-Honey, pareces muy estresado últimamente, no debes fruncir el ceño así o te volverás más viejo- rio tocando el puente de la nariz del rubio mientras soltaba otra risilla. Alfred desvió la mirada avergonzado, notando lo que había en su mesa de noche.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- pregunto en realidad sin saber que era, ya que estaba el obento estaba envuelto en una tela de color verde.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes? Es una lonchera- sonrió acercándose al obento y quitando la tela para destaparlo y ver lo que contenía, la comida aún se mantenía calientita, estaba perfecta y parecía delicioso de solo verlo. Michelle tomo la lonchera y se sentó a lado de Alfred en la cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Alfred probo un pedazo del pescado y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, no sabía a qué se debía, pero sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta lentamente. Estaba delicioso, y quería más, pero al mismo tiempo ese sentimiento lo estaba atormentando.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te gusto?- pregunto preocupada al ver la cara del americano que reflejaba varios sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Alfred asintió y probó más de aquel pescado que tanto le había gustado

-Esto… ¿tu hiciste esto?- pregunto viendo a la chica, la cual parpadeo seguidamente ante la pregunta.

-¿Eh?... mmm… si, si te gusta lo volveré a hacer para ti- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa que Alfred en aquel momento no puso atención, siguió comiendo con gusto, estaba bueno, y le traía un sentimiento nostálgico que quería resolver a que se refería. Sentía que aquel platillo ya lo había probado antes. Definitivamente lo había comido antes.

-Debes tener sed… traeré algo de comer- sonrió levantándose para salir de la habitación, pero Alfred la detuvo agarrando su brazo. Volteo a ver al mayor con duda sobre aquel acto.

-Recordé algo…- dijo mirándola con sus brillantes obres azules- La persona que olvide… ¿eres tú, verdad?- la chica lo miro sorprendida ante aquella declaración. Alfred la miraba intensamente esperando una respuesta. Le dedico una sonrisa acariciando los cabellos del americano.

-Iré por las bebidas- sonrió antes de salir de allí, dejando al americano confuso. ¿Era ella, verdad? ¿La había olvidado a ella?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquí tiene, Gracias por venir- sonrió con amabilidad entregando a la mujer frente suyo su orden. La mujer agradeció y se retiró del restaurante, permitiendo que el británico soltara un largo suspiro, había sido un día ocupado, a pesar de que su restaurante casi siempre pasaba vacío, ese día tuvieron mucha clientela.

-Agh… me siento cansado.- mascullo Lovino con pereza, estirándose, últimamente dormir era casi imposible con su pequeña que no paraba de llorar a menos que su padre estuviese cerca, esa chiquilla quería más al idiota de su padre que a él que la había dado a luz. Arthur también estaba cansado, últimamente Adam parecía un rebelde sin causa, siempre que intentaba poner una excusa para que no mencionara a Alfred el pequeño hacia un berrinche. ¿Dónde había quedado el pequeño que era tranquilo y obediente? Parecía muy lejano… definitivamente Adam había cambiado un poco en ese tiempo que llevaban en estados unidos.

Escucharon la campana de la puerta indicando que había nuevos clientes.

-Bienve…- sus palabras quedaron incompletas al ver de quienes se trataba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Lovino extrañado, acercándose al castaño de ojos verdes para coger a su hija en brazos.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Mi awesome persona vino a comer con mi aún más awesome hijo, y bueno, Antonio me acompaña, kesesese- rio el alemán jugando con las manitos de Frederick, el niño ya tenía más de un año, era tan solo unos meses menor a Adam, y ambos se llevaban bien, eran compañeros de juegos. El pequeño niño había sacado la personalidad de Gilbert

-Y bien… digan la verdad ¿para que vinieron?-

-Bueno, Para nuestro amigo Arthur que no cuida a su novio por estar en su trabajo le traemos noticias muy importantes- sonrió Antonio con un deje de burla en sus palabras

-A Alfred le dieron de alta- anunció Gilbert con una enorme sonrisa. Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón del inglés diera un vuelco.

-Si era algo tan importante debieron haberlo dicho antes- se quejó Lovino cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, ya- Antonio se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que se ponga como tomate.

-I-idiota...no hagas eso aquí- regaño enojado, pero todo el enojo se le paso al escuchar la risa de la pequeña Isa.- Arthur... Ve al hospital, yo me encargo de avisarle a Sadiq, además de que a esta hora ya ni vienen clientes.- El británico asintió sacándose el delantal y poniéndose su abrigo al instante.

-Bien, nos vamos- río Gilbert con una gran sonrisa.- Gracias por la comida- dejo unos cuantos billetes en la mesa antes de salir de allí tras el británico. Lovino sonrió ligeramente luego de ver a Arthur marcharse y cuando se dispuso a ir a recoger las cosas de la mesa cayó en cuanta de algo. Antonio aún no se había ido. Estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Isa, ambos mirándolo fijamente.

-¿No vas a ir tú también?- Antonio negó con la cabeza y se levantó para dejar a Isa en los brazos del italiano mientras la bebe se abrazaba a su madre soltando una risita. Antonio vio la escena con ternura, su hija era la cosa más tierna del mundo para él.

-Yo vine para pasar con mi familia.- sonrió dulcemente para después besar al italiano sin menor pudor en frente de su pequeña hija y a la vista de todas las personas que pasaran por la tienda. Lovino se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y en esos momentos maldecía que el inglés lo dejara solo y que Sadiq tampoco estuviese allí. –Vamos a Casa- susurro volviendo a besar los labios italianos mientras su mano bajaba hasta enredarse con la contraria donde un hermoso anillo dorado brillaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Camino por los largos pasillos de la mansión apenas saludando a las que antes habían sido sus compañeras y lo veían con una dulce sonrisa, pero ahora no era tiempo para ello. Debía ver a Alfred lo más pronto posible, el deseo de verlo no dejaba en paz su corazón. Al llegar frente aquella gigantesca puerta de madera por un segundo sintió inseguridad de si entrar o no, pero la dejo a un lado y entro.

-¡Alfred! ¡He venido a…!- sus palabras se detuvieron. Vio allí al estadounidense con la misma mirada fría que siempre le dirigía, pero no por ello fue su asombro, sino al ver la mujer de la cual estaba acompañado, Michelle estaba ahí también, sin saberlo, sintió una opresión en su pecho.

-Tú de nuevo…- mascullo con cansancio el americano al verlo- ¿acaso no te dije que no te quería ver nunca más por aquí?- lanzo un pequeño bufido.

-¡Honey! ¡No seas así de malo!- le miro la castaña molesta y luego le dirigió una mirada al de ojos esmeralda, que estaba allí apretando los puños y con la cabeza gacha.- Arthie, que bueno verte aquí- sonrió dulcemente acercándose al británico.

-S-si… igualmente- forzó una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer.

-Oye, cejas…

-¿¡Que!?- grito molesto por aquel apodo dado por el mayor

-No deberías andar por ahí sin Francis, por lo menos respeta a tu novio- gruño enojado de que ese chico que se suponía salía con el francés este todo el tiempo intentando "seducirlo"

-¡Que Francis no es mi novio! ¡No tengo ningún novio y tal parece que jamás lo tendré!- grito ya harto de todo. Estaba cansado de que el americano le dijera que era novio del galo y de que no lo recordaba, y que a la mínima oportunidad lo hiriera, porque si, todos los comentarios de mayor hacia él le herían.

-Pues que bien que mi mejor amigo no este con una persona como tú, me alegro- soltó con veneno el de ojos azules. Michelle que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido viendo la discusión de ambos hombres al ver la puerta ser abierta por las criadas interrumpió aquella pelea.

-Ya, ya, Al, deja de decir esas cosas de Arthie, ¿sí? Llévense bien- sonrió cogiendo a ambos hombres del brazo y jalándolos hacia los sillones de la salita de la habitación. Se sentó en medio de ambos hombres para evitar que sigan discutiendo mientras las sirvientas pasaban y dejaban una bandeja con tres tazas de té y tres platos con los brownies que tanto le gustaban al americano, claro, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a la mujer castaña. Se retiraron de allí dejando a las tres personas allí solas.- Arthie, debes probar esto, son los mejores brownies del mundo- sonrió cogiendo uno de los pequeños brownies con su tenedor.- toma, Honey- sonrió acercándolo al mayor, quien se sonrojo ante aquel acto.

-Ya no soy un niño, puedo comer solo- dijo algo molesto y sonrojado

-Pero me gusta hacerlo, te ves muy lindo- ante esas palabras el americano se sonrojo aún más mientras Arthur veía la escena en silencio y con los puños apretados, los celos lo estaba invadiendo, al igual que la furia al ver que el estadounidense acepto aquel gesto de la chica, comiendo lo que ella le daba. Sin delicadeza ni modales cogió uno de los pequeños brownies y se lo metió entero a la boca, masticándolo con enojo y casi atragantándose, y se tomó el té de un solo sorbo olvidándose de sus sentidos de caballero británico. Ya no le importaba.

-Me voy- se levantó con enojo del sillón.

-Tu… no vuelas por aquí, tu presencia me irrita- le dijo el mayor mientras comía lo que la mujer le ofrecía. Arthur apretó los puños con fuerza ante esas hirientes palabras

-Sí, tienes razón. No volveré- gruño saliendo de allí a paso rápido. Michelle al ver todo eso se levantó y salió tas el británico, cerrando la gran puerta de roble tras ella.

-Espera Arthie- le dijo deteniéndolo de un brazo, el de ojos esmeralda volteo a verla al principio con el ceño fruncido pero luego su expresión cambio a una de duda- Eres tu ¿verdad?

-¿Mmnh?- no entendía esa pregunta ¿él era qué?

-La persona que Alfred olvido…- sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras ¿Cómo es que ella…-¿Eres tú?- el británico asintió aun en shock por aquellas palabras-Lo lamento pero… ¿podrías ya no venir más por aquí?

-¿Qué?- apenas avanzo a susurrar aquello, ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo esa chica?

-Cada vez que Al te ve su estado decae y el necesita recuperarse, por eso sería mejor si ya no te ve más- de repente aquella dulce expresión que la chica tenia cambio a una seria, el británico estaba confundido

-Tu…- iba a reclamarle pero sus palabras fueron cortadas

-Descuida, yo me encargare de que él te recuerde, hare todo lo que sea para que tu vuelvas a sus recuerdos- sonrió nuevamente con fingida inocencia -Adiós Arthie- se despidió entrando nuevamente a la habitación donde sabía que estaba el americano, dejando a Arthur en shock

-Tsk…- apretó los puños con fuerza y se decidió a irse de allí, pero después los celos le ganaron y se acercó a la puerta viendo el interior por una pequeña ranura allí abierta, notando a la mujer sentada a lado de Alfred

-Hazme nuevamente eso de la otra vez- sonrió mirando a la castaña el americano

-¿Qué cosa, Honey?- pregunto sin entender a qué se refería

-Fish and chips- esas palabras hicieron que el británico se sorprendiera y se llenara de rabia por aquella mujer

-Haa…eso…está bien, mañana te lo hare- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa que el británico veía era falsa.

-Gracias- sonrió de vuelta el americano,

-Esa maldita…- gruño dándose la vuelta y golpeando la pared con toda su furia contenida. Se fue de allí sin mirar a nadie con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados hasta que sintió que choco con alguien- Lo siento- se disculpó sin darle mayor importancia y sin ver quien era esa persona hasta que sintió que su muñeca era tomada fuertemente, se volteo encarando a aquella persona, reconociendo enseguida esos cabellos ondulados y esos ojos celestes-¡Francis!

-No huyas- su voz sonaba seria, y su agarre era fuerte, pero el británico quería hacer oídos sordos a todo e irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Suéltame- pidió luchando porque aquel fuerte agarre se deshiciera.

-No puedes dejarla que haga lo que se le dé la gana- esas palabras lo helaron y le dieron la oportunidad al francés para jalarlo hacia la habitación del americano, entrando allí sin siquiera golpear la puerta ni decir nada, pero el cuadro que vieron destrozo aún más el corazón del inglés. Allí sobre el sillón estaba esa mujer dormida en el regazo del americano mientras este dormido tenía una mano entre los cabellos castaños de la chica. Se soltó del agarre del mayor con fuerza y se fue de allí lo más rápido posible.

-¡Arthur!- lo llamo el galo siguiéndolo a paso rápido, pero el británico no le hacía caso. Lo siguió hasta salir de aquella mansión y llegar a las calles de Washington D.C. -¡Arthur espera!-logro agarrar la mano del menor y detenerlo, pero este no volteo a verlo hasta que él lo jalo hacia su pecho en un abrazo, sintiendo el temblor del cuerpo del más bajo.

-Se acabó… ¡Se acabó Francis!- grito dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran y golpeando el pecho del mayor desatando su ira.-Lo nuestro ya no…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por aquellas cálidas manos deslizándose por su rostro y limpiando sus lágrimas para luego alzar su rostro haciendo que la mirada verde choque con la azul.

-No digas eso- le sonrió ligeramente intentando calmar el llanto del británico -Te lo dije, no la puedes dejar hacer lo que se le dé la gana-le abrazo nuevamente apegándolo a su pecho donde sintió que el llanto del menor nuevamente fluía.

-Pues parece que ella gano- dijo entre sollozos

-¡Arthur!- lo alejo nuevamente mirándolo a los ojos enojado por esas palabras.

-Alfred no me recuerda… y el piensa que ella es la persona que el olvido, la persona que el ama- la fuerza con la que el menor apretaba los puños lo estaban lastimando, haciendo sus nudillos blancos mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la piel y volvía a llorar con fuerza, siendo atraído al cálido pecho del francés que se destrozaba al verlo así.

-Tranquilo- acaricio sus cabellos intentando calmarlo e ignorando a las personas que pasaban caminando por allí y viendo el drama extrañadas. Pero no le importaba, a ninguno de los dos.

-No puedo más… ya no lo aguanto- sollozo apretando los dientes con fuerza, quería renunciar, ya no quería luchar más por el americano, no quería sufrir más, pero su corazón no le dejaba, pese a todo, algo le decía que no se diera por vencido, por mucho que doliera. Pero ese día… solo por ese día, dejaría fluir toda su tristeza y su ira, se olvidaría de todo, solo por ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin, ahí estaba el esperado platillo que quería volver a probar. Ese sabor que se sentía nostálgico para él, que a pesar de que era algo siempre, era delicioso para su paladar. La chica abrió la lonchera que llevaba mostrándole lo que había cocinado, que aunque tenía aspecto diferente al anterior no le dio mucha importancia, lo que quería era volver a saborear aquella deliciosa nostalgia.

-Aquí esta, pruébalo Honey- sonrió jovialmente la chica esperando y viendo con una sonrisa como el americano cogía emocionado los cubiertos para llevarse un pedazo de pescado a la boca, masticándolo lentamente, pero su expresión de felicidad cambio a una con el ceño fruncido y amarga.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabe bien?- pregunto preocupada por aquella reacción del mayor, que dejo los cubiertos bruscamente en la mesa.

-Esto no es… no es el mismo sabor- susurro con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de frustración. Miro a la chica penetrantemente en busca de la verdad- el otro… ¿lo preparaste tú, verdad?- pregunto desesperado por una respuesta. Los nervios invadieron a la castaña ante esa pregunta.

-¡P-por supuesto! ¿Quién más lo haría? Jaja, solo que cada vez que lo hago el sabor cambia un poco, la próxima vez lo hare exactamente igual- sonrió nerviosa la chica. Alfred soltó un suspiro frustrado, masajeando sus sienes, la cabeza le empezaba a martillar.- ¿Honey? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto con preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-Ese chico…- en su mente se proyectaba aquel hombre de ojos esmeralda- Arthian o como se llame- la verdad es que aún no se aprendía ese molesto nombre, no se preocupaba por aprender los nombres de las personas que no le interesaban, pero no sabía porque ese chico se le venía a la mente, sus ojos reflejaban dolor- la expresión de ese chico… no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza- dijo frustrado. La chica al oírlo apretó los puños con fuerza ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¡Suficiente!- se levantó enojada e indignada, el americano la miro extrañado por aquella reacción.- ¿Cómo puedes? Desde el momento en el que nos vimos yo he cuidado de ti, soy yo quien ha estado a tu lado- dijo enojada y con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos celestes haciendo que el mayor se sintiera culpable por ello- Pero ese chico, que aparece solo para irritarte ¿es el quien queda en tu mente?- le recrimino con dolor y rompiendo en llanto.- Tus amigos me tratan como basura y siempre están de lado de ese chico, pero… por ti…solo por ti lo he soportado todo porque estaba preocupada por ti, y ¿es así como me recompensas? ¿Teniendo en mente a ese chico?- Alfred al verla así sintió pena y se sintió culpable, en especial esas palabras lo habían hecho sentirse de esa forma.

-N-no es así… Mich- la llamo levantándose, sin embargo el llanto de la chica no mermaba, parecía una pequeña niña en ese momento. La abrazo contra su pecho para calmarla, acariciando lentamente sus cabellos. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer ante aquella acción, dejándose envolver en esos brazos fuertes de aquel que quería para ella sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de clases con un caminar lento, viviendo nuevamente la rutina escolar a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Ahora ya nadie lo molestaba en la escuela, pero tampoco se juntaban con él. Eran pocos los que sabían que tenía un hijo, de hecho tan solo los profesores parecían saberlo, y a los demás no les interesaba su vida, aunque sabían que había sido la pareja del "gran" Alfred F. Jones pero ya nadie preguntaba por su relación, lo cual agradecía porque no sabría qué contestar ante esa pregunta. La vida escolar por lo general era tranquila desde que el BF4 había ido a la universidad, pero ese día había escuchado un rebullicio en el exterior. Sin interesarle demasiado salió para ir a guardería en busca de Adam para llevarlo a casa cuando escucho a un grupo de chicas gritar "¡El BF4 está aquí!" su mente se quedó en blanco unos breves momentos y luego parpadeo seguidamente ¿BF4? Ósea que… ellos estaban en el colegio… ¿Por qué? ¿Estaría Alfred allí? Las dudas lo invadieron y se acercó, distinguiendo enseguida a los 3 chicos que eran rodeados por la multitud. Aquellos hombres al verlo dejaron atrás a la multitud y se le acercaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, saludándolo con emoción y dejando atrás a varias muchachas que lo miraban con odio al robarse toda la atención de sus "príncipes", pero el ignoro aquellas miradas y dirigió sus ojos esmeralda hacia aquella tarjeta color rosa que el francés le extendía, las sonrisas de aquellos hombres se deformo en un rostro serio y preocupado al entregarle aquella invitación que lo dejo helado, en especial aquellas palabras que se mostraban más grandes de las demás en aquella tarjeta.

"Alfred F. Jones y Michelle Dumont te invitan a su fiesta sorpresa"

No sabía porque, pero un sentimiento amargo recorrió todo su cuerpo ante esas palabras y presentía que los otros tres también habían sentido lo mismo ante aquellas miradas que tenían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche caía fría sobre Washington D.C. sin embargo las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo la hacían de cierto modo hermosa. La música suave de los violines y las arpas junto al acompañamiento de piano sonaba por todo el lujoso salón en el que estaban reunidos amigos y conocidos del americano, a excepción de su madre y hermana que estaban en Canadá y Hungría respectivamente, de parte de la chica también se encontraban allí amigos y conocidos. La fiesta se prendía de un estilo elegante y cómodo para los invitados, a excepción de 4 de ellos que presentían que algo malo pasaría allí, presentían que la fiesta tenía un motivo oculto tras ella.

Arthur salió del salón hacia el patio, caminando para despejar su mente. Se paró en frente de la gigantesca piscina que había allí, viendo su reflejo en el agua celeste que reflejaba el traje café obscuro que llevaba, haciéndolo ver como todo un caballero inglés, los trajes le sentaban bien, aunque sentía frio al no haber llevado ningún abrigo.

-Arthie, viniste- se acercó la chica con una sonrisa, luciendo un vestido largo de cola de sirena de color celeste que combinaba bien con sus ojos, pese a no querer admitirlo, se veía bien en ese vestido.

-Michelle- saludo con molestia, esa mujer le empezaba a caer muy mal. La chica solo sonrió ante eso.

-Me alegra que vinieras, tengo algo que informarte- le miro con fingida preocupación y tristeza que Arthur detecto fácilmente.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto mirándola en espera a sus palabras

-Alfred no puede recordarte Arthie- el británico sin poder evitarlo nuevamente se sentía herido ante esas palabras

-Oh… ¿es así?- susurro bajando la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza ante esa mujer. Se giró para irse de allí, pero la mano de Michelle lo detuvo

-Y también otra cosa más- le dijo sin soltar su mano.

-¿Qué?- se volteo a verla, zafándose del agarre de aquella mujer

-A mí me gusta Alfred… lo amo- esas palabras lo dejaron en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no quería hacerlo. La miro con el ceño levemente fruncido y una expresión de desprecio y tristeza en su rostro - lo lamento por ti, pero yo lo quiero mucho.- sonrió ante lo que estaba logrando en el inglés, y luego fingió nuevamente estar dolida ante lo que revelaba -No es que lo hiciera con intención, simplemente paso. Lo quiero, tanto que no puedo separarme de él, y Al siente lo mismo por mí. Perdón.- bajo la cabeza levemente, esbozando nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el inglés apretaba los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos por la fuerza- sé que lo entenderás ¿verdad?- puso su mano encima del hombro del británico, el cual la veía con el ceño fruncido y odio, sus dientes estaban apretados intentando contener la ira que lo recorría. Quito su mano de aquel hombro delgado y miro al reloj de su muñeca -¡Oh! Mira la hora… Tengo que decirles a todos el motivo de esta fiesta, nos vemos luego querido.- se retiró de allí con una sonrisa, que se transformó en una cara seria al ver que a pocos metros de allí se acercaba el francés y la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella simplemente paso de largo y lo ignoro, volviendo al salón donde se disfrutaba la fiesta. Francis se acercó al menor, notando la ira que lo recorría, el cuerpo del menor temblaba. Se sacó su largo abrigo y al acercarse lo puso sobre los hombros del angloparlante, quien lo miro sin brillo alguno en sus ojos, sabía que se estaba destrozando.

-No te derrumbes ahora- lo abrazo para transmitirle apoyo, y agarro su mano fuertemente-Vamos… debemos escuchar que es lo que tienen para decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La música del salón se apagó poco a poco, haciendo que las personas que disfrutaban del baile fijen su mirada en aquellas dos personas anfitrionas que subían al escenario del lugar. La vista de todos los invitados fue dirigida al americano y a la isleña en aquel momento al escuchar a Michelle carraspear un poco para llamar la atención de ellos.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludo con una dulce sonrisa al público que contesto con alegría.- Los invitamos a esta fiesta especial porque tenemos un anuncio especial que hacer- anuncio dejando a los invitados sorprendidos y en espera de aquella noticia que no tardó en llegar –Nosotros, Alfred Jones y Michelle Dumont, hemos decidido ir a estudiar en California el mes que viene- ante aquellas palabras los murmullos se empezaron a oír en el salón, pero en especial 4 chicos tres chicos se veían entre ellos sorprendidos y alarmados por la noticia, mientras que el de ojos esmeralda miraba a Alfred con tristeza y enojo.

-¿Que? ¿California?- exclamo el alemán sin poder creerlo aun. California estaba dentro del país, así que no sería tan problemático como irse al extranjero, pero, la distancia entre Washington D.C. y California era inmensa, tomaba horas en avión ir allí.

-¿Qué rayos habla esa chica?- bramo el español igual de sorprendido y molesto, pero todos los murmullos y palabras fueron callados cuando la castaña volvió a hablar.

-Yo continuare mis estudios allá, mientras que Alfred ira a la universidad deClaremont- anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa, para después dirigir su mirada a Arthur, quien la miro con odio, aquel sentimiento era mutuo, así que su sonrisa se hizo más grande aun. -No se sientan tristes ahora que nos vamos, sean felices hasta que nos volvamos a ver- termino con una de sus típicas y falsas sonrisas infantiles que al británico le comenzaban a parecer enfermizas.

-Esa chica es otra cosa- mascullo Antonio cruzándose de brazos ¿en qué diablos pensaba Alfred al estar con ella?

Es aun peor que Amelia, es como recibir un golpe en la cabeza.- soltó un largo suspiro el alemán. Ahora pedía a los cielos que la bruja de la mama de Alfred estuviera allí para detener esa locura, pero ni ella ni Elizabetha estaban en el país. Francis veía de reojo como el británico miraba a Alfred y a Michelle con una mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos, tristeza, furia, y dolor.

-Vámonos- bufo Antonio jalando a Gilbert consigo, ya no querían permanecer más en ese lugar viendo como su amigo arruinaba su vida con esa castaña que no les caía para nada bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio entre ambos era tenso. Francis lo sabía, Arthur estaba al límite. Todos los sucesos de ese día, sabía que lo estaban matando por dentro, pero debía ser fuerte, no solo por él, sino por Adam también, su pequeño hijo que descansaba en casa ajeno a todos los problemas que lo rodeaban.

-Voy a traerte algo de agua- le sonrió ligeramente, viendo la tristeza que invadía al de ojos esmeralda. Arthur asintió y vio como el francés se marchaba de ahí hacia el salón por algo de agua para calmarlo, sentía que su garganta estaba seca, y sabía que el agua lo relajaría un poco. Soltó un largo suspiro y saco de su bolsillo aquel collar que tiempo atrás Alfred le había regalado, aquel collar que tanto había atesorado. Se quedó algunos segundos mirándolo con nostalgia hasta que sintió unos pasos acercándose, guardando como reflejo aquel collar nuevamente en su pantalón. Volteo a ver quién era la persona que se acercaba y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo, era Alfred. El americano venía con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a su alrededor, pero al que alguien lo miraba alzo a ver, sorprendiéndose de igual manera al chocar con esos ojos esmeralda. No tenía ánimos de aguantarlo… se giró para volver por donde había venido, pero fue detenido por aquella molestosa voz.

-¡Alfred Jones!- lo detuvo, el americano volteo a verlo con molestia.

-¿Qué quieres tu nuevamente?- gruño sin acordarse del nombre de aquel chico que lo molestaba tanto, no se había preocupado por recordarlo. Arthur metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando aquel collar que antes los había unido en una promesa, aquel collar que anteriormente pensaba mantenerlo siempre en su cuello como símbolo de su unión, pero que ahora ya parecía no ser más que un collar.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto?- pregunto sosteniéndolo en su mano, aquella águila con una rosa que le daba un significado único al collar que era único en el mundo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto con fastidio sin poder verlo bien. El inglés se acercó y dejo en su mano aquella joya. Alfred la miro extrañado.

-¿Recuerdas los nombres que estaban grabados aquí?- pregunto casi en un susurro, mirando al americano en busca de una respuesta positiva, pero no la obtuvo.

-¿A y A? ¿Por qué debería saberlo?- nuevamente usaba ese tono hiriente. Tal vez, ya era hora de deshacerse de ello, y con eso, de todo aquel romance que algún día habían vivido, todas sus promesas y momentos juntos, sus buenos y malos recuerdos, todo se iría con aquel collar que antes simbolizaba su unión.

-Te lo regreso- hablo con un pequeño nudo formándose en su garganta.

-Si no lo quieres tu tíralo tú mismo, no me des esa basura- dejo el collar nuevamente en las manos del inglés, quien lo miro con una sonrisa triste.

-Bien…- apretó aquel collar en su mano y luego, sin más, lo lanzo en aquella profunda piscina, escuchando el sonido de este chocando contra las baldosas de la alberca. Alfred sin saber porque, sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver aquel acto. Se dio media vuelta para regresar al salón.

-Alfred Jones…- nuevamente esa voz lo detuvo, volteo a ver al británico con el ceño aún más fruncido que antes -algo más… una pregunta más

-¿Ahora qué?- suspiro profundamente cansado de eso.

-¿Hasta qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para salvar a la persona que amas?- aquella pregunta sintió que había taladrado su cerebro ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía

-Tsk, no lo sé, nunca me he enamorado, esas cosas no vas conmigo.- respondió sincero, la verdad nunca había soñado con enamorarse, era algo que no le gustaba.

-¿No lo has hecho o no te acuerdas?- contraataco el británico haciendo que el mayor frunciera el ceño nuevamente

-No me he enamorado, es algo que preferiría nunca hacerlo- gruño molesto.

-No, tu si te has enamorado- respondió con firmeza, mirándolo con seriedad en sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué?- murmuro sin entender -¿Quién te crees tú para decir algo así sobre mí?- mascullo cruzándose de brazos, el inglés tan solo suspiro y lo miro determinado.

-Dices que no le temes a nada en el mundo, pero te asustan los insectos y tiemblas apenas los ves- esas palabras lo hicieron abrir los ojos como platos ¿cómo es que él lo sabía? -Eres un idiota que prefiere que le rompan las costillas a que le toquen un solo dedo a la persona que amas…Te encantan las hamburguesas, eres un idiota que parece tener su dieta a base de hamburguesas y coca cola. Amas comer en McDonald's a pesar de no ser un restaurante 5 estrellas ni nada por el estilo.- ¿McDonald's? ¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía, pero de repente una imagen del lugar donde el comía junto a tres rubios más lo invado, las risas en su cabeza y aquella visión, hacían que su cabeza le doliera- Eres extremadamente posesivo con la persona que amas. Eres el idiota que no distingue entre privacidad y orgullo. Odias los niños, sin embargo, con tu hijo, te gustaría ser el mejor padre del mundo para él y enseñarle todo para ser un supuesto "héroe", quisieras hacer con el todo lo que tus padres no hicieron contigo, mostrarle lo que es el amor familiar, a pesar de que ni tú mismo lo entiendas- todo aquello que el británico decía lo estaba aturdiendo ¿Qué él era qué? No sabía cómo ese chico sabia tantas cosas sobre él, algunas cosas de las que no se acordaba pero sabía que eran verdad.- Eres un tipo solitario pero amoroso.

-¿Quién crees que eres?- gruño sin entender cómo es que ese chico sabia tanto de el

-Ese eres tú, Alfred Jones- le respondió con seriedad y dolor en sus ojos, el recordar todo ello le daba nostalgia.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que quien crees que eres como para hablar así de mí!- exploto gritando enojado

(Insertar la canción Reset de Tiger JK (Feat. 진실 of Mad Soul Child))

-Vas a decirlo… mi nombre- le dijo sin ningún titubeo. Todo lo confundía, ese tono serio y nostálgico que el menor usaba, todas aquellas cosas que sabía sobre él. Todo martillaba su cabeza y sentía que empezaba a escuchar voces en ella. Arthur lo intentaría. El último recurso para que Alfred se acuerde del… ya no le importaba nada más.

**Hay un mundo profundo y vacío en mi corazón, sálvame**

**Quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar**

Tiro el abrigo del francés al piso junto con su chaqueta, quedándose tan solo con su camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata café al igual que el traje, y sus pantalones a juego. Y siguió retrocediendo a paso lento ante la atenta mirada del mayor. Daba paso a paso hacia atrás hasta que sintió el borde de la piscina. Lo decidió. Ya nada más le importaba.

Y entonces, cayó. Su cuerpo cayo a la piscina hundiéndose lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y no retenía aire en sus pulmones, lo dejo escapar sin importarle, empezando a recordar las palabras que hace tanto tiempo le había dicho al americano.

**Ojos solitarios atrapados en la obscuridad ¿Hay alguien que tome mi mano?**

**Quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar**

"_-Sabes...algún día te olvidarás de mi...-dijo Arthur mientras miraba el atardecer___

_-Nunca lo haré Iggy!- dijo Alfred mirando al inglés y después lo abrazo- nunca olvidaría a la persona que más amo"__  
_

Era mentira… lo había olvidado. Alfred lo había olvidado. Estiro su mano en busca de aquel símbolo de lo que alguna vez fue su amor.

**Alguien en algún lugar sabrá de mi desdichado corazón**

**Esta justo en frente de mi pero no puedo encontrarlo**

**Estoy volando solo en esta obscuridad, en mi noche solitaria**

**Estoy volando solo en esta obscuridad, con un corazón triste**

_"-Nunca pierdas este collar, es el símbolo de nuestro amor- dijo Alfred felizmente poniendo aquella hermosa joya alrededor del cuello del menor___

_-¡Parece de mujer!- se quejó Arthur ofendido___

_-Si lo pierdes te mato...- dijo Alfred algo serio. Arthur alzo a verlo y se sonrojó al ver la mirada cargada de amor del estadounidense.___

_-T-tonto...- susurro sonrojado mientras bebía un poco del té que ya se estaba enfriando por el clima de aquella noche."__  
_

**¿Por qué no lo sabes? Incluso si soy una existencia pequeña**

**No me pisotees, ven conmigo**

**Tus palabras y acciones descuidadas me descomponen**

**Me acorralan, aunque lo niegues**

**Me escondo detrás de la burla, no me busques**

Cogió el collar cerrando su mano con aquel símbolo que tanto valía para él, odiaba esa sensación de asfixia...el aire se le acababa mientras su mente se llenaba de aquellos momentos del pasado, aquellos recuerdos alegres y tristes pasaban por su mente como si de una película se tratase. 

**Hay un mundo profundo y vacío en mi corazón, sálvame**

**Quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar**

**Ojos solitarios atrapados en la obscuridad ¿Hay alguien que tome mi mano?**

**Quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar**

"_Arthur había caído al suelo, le dolía el estómago por el golpe que le habían dado con el bate de béisbol, y ya no podía hacer nada, al caer, su pantalón se había rasgado, y se había raspado la rodilla, y esta estaba sangrando._

_-A ver, levántate- dijo uno de los chicos levantándolo, y después lo lanzo nuevamente al suelo, mientras se reía, Arthur estaba cansado, sentía que se le acababa la respiración, no se podía ni mover. – ¡Toma esto!- grito un chico mientras le lanzaba una botella de vidrio a la cabeza, Arthur puso sus manos cubriéndose, pero la botella provoco que estas sangraran. Empezaron a lanzarle cosas, y a patearle, pero el resistió el dolor, no podía ser débil, no lloraría por algo como eso, no delante de personas como esas, personas sin sentido común. Cuando todos se alejaron un poco de Arthur, este se trató de parar, con algo de dificultad, pero lo logro, no parecería débil ante ellos. Aunque casi todo su cuerpo estuviese lleno de heridas._

_-¿Esto es todo lo que tienen?- dijo limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca.- háganlo, ¡hagan más!- grito con todas sus fuerzas_

_-¡Ataquen!- dijo Angie, mientras lanzaba globos de agua a Arthur, y en pocos segundos, todos empezaron a hacerlo, Arthur se defendió con sus brazos, y a pesar de estar a punto de caer al suelo, se sostuvo en pie. Después, le lanzaron un balde de harina, y empezaron a lanzarle piedras. Ya no resistía más, sentía que se estaba ahogando._

_-Paren…paren ya…ayuda- decía Arthur en su interior, entonces empezó a recordar a Francis, él siempre lo ayudaba en los momentos difíciles, cuando todos se burlaban de él, Francis lo ayudaba- ya nada importa. Nadie viene…pero...si Francis estuviese aquí- pensó mientas caía al suelo, sus piernas ya no lo podían sostener, y no paraban de lanzarle cosas._

_-¡Fuera de aquí!- Arthur oyó un grito, muy familiar._

_-¿Al…fred?- se preguntó para sus adentros, escuchó como todos los estudiantes huían, y algunas chicas gritaban, pues el estadounidense había empezado a golpear al primero que viera frente a él. Alfred se acercó a Arthur, y lo abrazo protectoramente_

_-Perdón…-dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, ahora lleno de harina, y algo mojado- perdóname- dijo mientras lo cargaba en brazos, y se lo llevaba de aquel lugar_

_-No lo hice…de verdad no lo hice- susurro Arthur_

_-No importa, deja de hablar, te hace daño- dijo sonriéndole ligeramente, mientras caminaba hacia su carro_

_-¿Aun no me crees?- dijo Arthur tristemente, no sabía qué hacer para que Alfred le crea que él no había hecho eso_

_-Lo hago, ¡te creo!- grito abrazando más al anglosajón, se arrepentía de no haberle creído.- si dices que no lo has hecho, te creo. Yo…te creo- Arthur se acurruco en el pecho de Alfred, y sin darse cuenta, sin poder evitarlo, había empezado a llorar en su pecho_."

**Es solo un viento pasajero y trato de gritarle a la persona a mi lado**

**Pero solo el silencio me está mirando**

**Estoy caminando demasiado pero ¿Por qué todos están cada vez más lejos?**

**¿Por qué estoy aquí solo de pie?**

**¿Por qué se detiene solo mi mundo?**

"_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto molesto y frustrado- Acaso no será un… "Lo siento" "Perdóname" "regresare, así que espera por mi"- dijo con un tono de burla- que ridículo…su mirada por algunos segundos fue dirigida al vientre abultado del menor, y luego soltó una pequeña risa- de seguro no habrás pensado que iba a decir algo como "me hare responsable" o "formaremos una asquerosa familia con TU bebe"- se acercó más al británico, el cual permanecía sin habla y no podía reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasando- Alfred alzo el rostro del menor para obligarlo a verle a los ojos- Dime Arthur…¿Quién me asegura que eso sea mío?-dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado, al sentir las lágrimas del inglés mojar sus dedos. Se alejó nuevamente- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea hijo de Francis o de algún otro-_

_-Realmente eres un idiota, Alfred…-dijo en un sollozo, tratando de mantenerse firme y no desmoronarse.- Ahora entiendo…entiendo todo…el que no me llamaras ni una sola vez, el que no quisieras verme, el que digas que hablas en serio…entiendo todo, entonces…para ti soy_

_-Como una mancha que quiero borrar"_

**Los veo desapareciendo cada vez más lejos**

**No importa si es solo una persona, por favor mira hacia atrás, toma mi mano**

**No importa si es solo una persona, por favor toma mi mano**

**Por favor que alguien se detenga en algún momento**

Alfred estaba en shock. No podía creer aun lo que acababa de suceder. La gente al escuchar el golpe del cuerpo del británico caer al agua se acercaron corriendo hacia el lugar, mirando la escena con terror. Francis llego intentando saltar al agua para salvar al inglés, pero sus dos amigos lo detuvieron, sabía el porqué.

**Hay un mundo profundo y vacío en mi corazón, sálvame**

**Quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar**

"_Escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de alguien y agudizo su oído reconociendo enseguida aquella voz, fue corriendo en toda su fase heroica hacia donde provenían los llamados de auxilio, y vio el terrible escenario a punto de colapsar. Aquel hombre de cabellera rubia estaba luchando por no ahogarse en la gran piscina de 3 metros de profundidad de su casa._

_-¡Arthur!- grito al verlo, el británico estaba desesperado. Se lanzó a la piscina heroicamente, y nado hasta donde estaba Arthur, pero este ya se había dejado de mover, Alfred se desesperó, y nado rápidamente a su rescate y lo jalo hasta el borde, en el cual lo saco del agua- ¡Arthur!- dijo mientras se ponía sobre él, y le hacía presión en el pecho, en un intento de primeros auxilios, estaba desesperado, al borde de las lágrimas"_

¿Arthur? Ese nombre era el que había gritado en aquel recuerdo que paso rápidamente por su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**Ojos solitarios atrapados en la obscuridad ¿Hay alguien que tome mi mano?**

**Quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar**

"_Acaricio aquellos rosados labios mirando con desesperación el cuerpo inconsciente del inglés, la única cosa que podía hacer en ese momento era darle respiración boca a boca para que reaccionara. Unió sus labios a los del menor y empezó a intentar darle aire, escuchando que las personas se acercaban a ver la escena._

_-¡Arthur!- grito nuevamente esperando que el nombrado despertara. El británico empezó a toser botando toda el agua de sus pulmones y abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo al americano, quien sonrió aliviado. Alfred acerco sus labios nuevamente besándolo esta vez ya no para darle respiración boca a boca. Pero aquello no le había gustado para nada a Arthur, quien le golpeo el rostro por lo atrevido que había sido. _

_-Eres una escoria.- dijo enojado antes de irse de allí con un sonrojo que sus ojos habían apreciado con una sonrisa. Ese era el chico que amaba_."

**Tu sonrisa que no me ridiculiza en ningún momento me encuentra de nuevo**

**En la obscuridad tu sonrisa brilla justo en mi corazón**

**Quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar**

"_-Arthur…no asoma- esas palabras pronunciadas por un italiano habían hecho que se levantara como resorte, al igual que su mejor amigo para buscar y rescatar al inglés, pero el más rápido fue el francés, cual corrió al mar a buscar a Arthur, temiendo no encontrarlo, Alfred se quedó parado ahí, en shock, no podía reaccionar, si algo le pasaba a Arthur, se moriría._

_Francis corrió hacia el mar, y empezó a nadar rápidamente, buscando al inglés, había unas gigantescas olas, las cuales no le permitían buscarlo bien, pero finalmente lo encontró, estaba inconsciente. Se apresuró a rescatar a Arthur, y salió cargándolo del mar. El inglés se veía algo pálido, más de lo normal, lo cual los hizo preocupar, lo recostaron en la arena, esperando a que reaccionara_

_-¡Arthur, despierta por favor!- rogo Francis desesperado, al igual que Alfred, ambos sostenían una mano del chico. Milagrosamente, Arthur empezó a toser, sacando de sus pulmones toda el agua salada. Alfred se le abalanzo encima al verlo despierto, y Francis suspiro aliviado._

_-¡Artie, mi Artie, estás vivo!- dijo alegremente, abrazándolo con fuerzas"_

-Mi Arthie…

**Tu sonrisa que no me ridiculiza en ningún momento me encuentra de nuevo**

**En la obscuridad tu sonrisa brilla justo en mi corazón**

**Quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar**

"_Caminaba por el hotel intentando relajarse un poco en el agua hasta que escucho el sonido de algo caer a la piscina cercana al lugar y luego pedidos de ayuda, reconoció perfectamente esa voz. En seguida fue corriendo hacia allí viendo al inglés ahogándose en la piscina y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a salvarlo, agarrándolo de la cintura para subirlo a la superficie. __Salió de la piscina y recostó al británico en el piso, mirándolo con pánico, estaba inconsciente._

_-Arthur... Arthur despierta- dijo zarandeándolo un poco y haciendo compresiones en su pecho para que respire, y como si de un milagro se tratara el menor comenzó a toser, botando todo el exceso de agua que había tragado, y sintiendo que su respiración volvía. Arthur abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose allí con los de su salvador, el cual lo miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos._

_-Alfred... ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo respirando con dificultad. El americano lo cargó a estilo nupcial para llevarlo a su habitación, Arthur no se quejó, quería sentirse refugiado nuevamente en aquellos fuertes brazos._

_-Simplemente quería ir un rato a la piscina y ahí te veo ahogándote, ¿¡en qué rayos estabas pensando!?¡Podías haber muerto, idiota! ¿¡Qué pasaba con Adam si morías!?- le gritó enojado_

_-¿¡Y a ti qué te importa si me muero, y qué te importa MI bebé!?- gritó de regreso, enojándose aún más con el estadounidense._

_-Pues si no lo recuerdas es mi hijo también- gruñó desviando la mirada mientras el menor apretaba el collar entre sus manos y miraba enojado al mayor."_

-Adam… Mi hijo…

**¿Qué hay de ti?**

-A-Arthur…- ese nombre… era él. Ese nombre que causaba estragos en su corazón. Ese nombre que tantas veces había pronunciado antes.

**Yo soy todo tuyo**

-Arthur… Arthur Kirkland- ahora lo recordaba, la persona a la que había olvidado, la persona a la que más había amado. Esa persona que le había mostrado lo que era vivir, le había enseñado lo que era el amor y que le había regalado una familia. Era el, Arthur Kirkland.

Regreso su mirada a la piscina con terror, esa persona ahora mismo estaba muriendo lentamente.

**Quiero volver a los días hermosos**

-¡ARTHUR!- grito sin pensarlo dos veces lanzándose a la piscina ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes y para gran alivio de sus tres amigos.

**Reset**

"_¿Hasta qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para salvar a la persona que amas?" _esas palabras taladraron su mente mientras nadaba en busca del inglés, ahora ya sabía la respuesta

**Alguien en algún lugar sabrá de mi desdichado corazón**

**Esta justo en frente de mi pero no puedo encontrarlo**

_Lo haría todo por ti… todo por protegerte, incluso si eso implica poner mi vida en riesgo, porque te amo, Arthur, te amo más que a mi vida, ya que tú eres la persona que le da sentido. _

**Reset**

**Estoy volando solo en esta obscuridad, en mi noche solitaria**

**Estoy volando solo en esta obscuridad, con un corazón triste**

_Arthur. _Ahí lo vio, el británico estaba inconsciente. Nado solo un poco más y estiro su brazo con desesperación para alcanzarlo.

**Así que soy dejado a un lado**

**Por favor toma mi mano ahora**

Tomo aquella mano firmemente sintiendo que todos esos sentimientos y que todo el pasado revivía en tan solo un toque. Jalo a la superficie al menor, sacándolo del agua tirando de su cuerpo inconsciente hasta la orilla, sacándolo de la piscina y arrodillándose a su lado.

**Quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar**

¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!- lo llamo sacudiendo su cuerpo desesperado mientras la gente a su alrededor observaban la escena de igual manera-Reacciona por favor- rogo acariciando su rostro pálido y frio. Sin pensarlo más unió sus labios con los del británico dándole respiración boca a boca de manera desesperada. Michelle vio con furia aquella escena y se retiró de allí a zancadas, después de todo, había perdido ya. -Abre los ojos. Rogo volviendo a darle respiración boca a boca al menor, hasta que vio con alivio como empezaba a toser expulsando el agua de sus pulmones.

**La verdad esta oculta por las cicatrices**

**Quiero volver a ese lugar feliz**

Arthur abrió sus ojos lentamente algo aturdido, intentando recomponer su respiración con desesperación y darles algo de aire a sus pulmones. Parpadeo seguidamente y luego tosió aún más fuerte sintiendo que poco a poco su respiración se iba normalizando y su visión ya no era borrosa. Francis vio aliviado la escena, notando el collar que estaba en la mano del menor con nostalgia, mientras que el americano veía al menor expectante y desesperado.

-Alfred…- susurro reconociendo esos zafiros que lo miraban con preocupación, y ahora con alivio al ver que ya estaba consiente.

**Quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar, quiero reiniciar**

-¿Ya recuerdas?- pregunto con inseguridad y con dificultad al hablar. El americano lo miro y asintió, para después fruncir el ceño al recordar lo que había pasado.

-Idiota, si vuelves a darme un susto así te mato- dijo con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar, abrazo ese cuerpo delgado con fuerza, sentirlo nuevamente entre sus brazos le provocaba una sensación única e inolvidable- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no te hubiera rescatado? ¿Acaso no pensaste en Adam?- le reclamo enojado, provocando que el menor soltara una pequeña risa al ver que nuevamente regresaba la actitud del Alfred que amaba y no el que había existido cuando perdió la memoria.

-Recuerdas… Alfred- sollozo con felicidad, abrazándose mas al cuello del mayor, ignorando a la gente alrededor que poco a poco se iba retirando de allí al ver que ambos estaban abrazados

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto- se disculpó abrazando aún más al menor contra su pecho.

**No te dejare ir**

-Di mi nombre- pidió débilmente mirándolo con suplica en sus ojos.

-Arthur…- susurro acariciando su rostro frio y aun pálido -Mi Arthur- sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un beso cargado de todos aquellos sentimientos que en ese momento sentían, entrelazando sus manos fuertemente en señal de que nuevamente estaban unidos y ya nada los separaría.

**No te dejare ir**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chan, Chan, Chan! Aquí termina este capítulo de Tears of Love! **

**Alfred por fin puede recordar a Arthur! Yey! Eso hay que celebrarlo, y yo sé que esos dos lo celebraran al máximo y Michelle se irá por donde vino. No es que tenga algo en contra de Seychelles de Hetalia, solo que ella me pareció perfecta para el papel en esta historia. XD y en cuanto al Spamano, en este capítulo se iba a hablar un poco más de esta pareja e iba a haber Lemon de ellos dos, pero el capítulo iba a salir aún más largo, y no tenía inspiración para el Lemon. Pero les prometo que en el próximo si habrá Lemon! w **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D dejen reviews, ya saben que pueden comentar y dar sugerencias de lo que quieran XD siempre leo sus reviews y algunos los contesto! w**

**Hasta la Pasta! **


	25. Chapter 25

"I love you"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho antes de caer desmayado en brazos de ese hombre que tanto amaba. No lo quería soltar nuevamente, no quería separarse de el nunca más, lo necesitaba. A partir de ese día, en el que Alfred al fin lo había recordado y durmió en el abrigo de sus cálidos brazos, las cosas habían regresado a cómo eran antes, o quizás eran mejores. Ahora ya había pasado un mes desde ese día y había llegado su graduación.

o-o-o-o

Arthur se encontraba en la sala de su casa con el pequeño Adam en brazos, se había quedado dormido mientras el británico le leía algunos cuentos infantiles. Acomodo de mejor manera a su bebe en brazos y lo llevo a su cuna, arropándolo con cuidado para no despertarle y después salió en silencio, viendo a su madre en su habitación planchado su uniforme.

\- ¿Por qué estas planchando mama? Ya es tarde- le dijo algo preocupado, ya que últimamente su madre se veía más cansada.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Mañana es la fiesta de graduación- le reprendió con un puchero. Arthur enseguida se acordó de ello y puso mala cara.

-Sabes que no voy a ir…- suspiro resignado, por mucho que la situación hubiese mejorado en el instituto seguía sin llevarse bien con nadie realmente. No quería ir a la fiesta de graduación donde estarían sus viejos compañeros.

-Arthur, tienes que ir, es tu graduación- le reclamo soltando un suspiro algo decepcionada de la decisión de su hijo.

-Por eso mismo, porque es mi graduación no quiero ir a una fiesta donde van a estar solamente personas que en todo este tiempo no me han caído bien- murmuro en un suspiro cansado, ya lo había dicho antes, no quería ir. El timbre de la casa sonó, y el menor fue a contestar ignorando los reclamos de su madre de que debía ir a la graduación. A esa hora ya no era usual recibir visitas, ya eran las 8:30 de la noche. Abrió la puerta y enseguida sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándolo a pesar del frío de la temporada en Diciembre.

-Honey- saludo dándole un beso en la frente y auto-invitándose a la casa. Arthur le miro mal y lo detuvo del abrigo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto algo irritado, pero el enojo se le paso al sentir los tibios labios de su ahora novio oficialmente sobre los suyos.

\- ¿No puedo venir a ver a mis amores? - sonrió tiernamente el americano mientras envolvía al menor en un abrazo. Arthur dio un pequeño suspiro que no fue escuchado por el mayor, le encantaba estar entre sus brazos, se sentía protegido, pero jamás se lo diría. Se separó un poco del abrazo y miro al mayor para darle su respuesta.

-No- dijo sonriendo ladinamente. - Twit…- murmuro mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- ¿Eh? Que cruel- se quejó haciendo un puchero y soltando su abrazo para cruzar sus brazos en forma de protesta.

-Pasa- sonrió mientras le daba paso a su casa. Alfred entro feliz, viendo a la madre de su novio en la sala.

-Buenas noches suegrita- saludo desde donde estaba son una sonrisa. La mujer al verlo sonrió de igual manera.

\- ¡Oh! Alfred, bienvenido- lo saludo sin levantarse, después de todo, últimamente ya lo veía muy seguido por su casa. Alfred sonriente cogió la mano del británico y paso a la habitación de este, viendo a Adam dormido en su pequeña cunita que yacía a unos metros de la cama del de ojos esmeralda, el pequeño se veía hermoso durmiendo.

-Hello, Little heroe- saludo en un susurro al pequeño besando su mejilla. Arthur vio la escena enternecido desde el marco de la puerta. - Nuestro pequeño ha crecido mucho- sonrió aun sin voltear a ver al inglés, su mirada estaba cautivada con ternura en su pequeño hijo.

-Cada vez se parece más a ti- suspiro Arthur acercándose al estadounidense y a su bebe. Ese pequeño que había cambiado radicalmente su vida, el que una vez fue no deseado, pero que enseguida se ganó su corazón y el de su otro padre. Ese niño que los había unido aún más. Alfred se volteo y abrazo al inglés con amor.

-No me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ustedes, sin ti, sin Adam, siento que moriría sin ustedes- susurro haciendo que el menor se sonroje un poco.

-Y-yo igual… idiot- susurro hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor- por cierto… ¿a qué viniste? En verdad- miro al mayor con algo de seriedad, sin separarse del abrazo de este.

-Tengamos una cita- sonrió con emoción. Arthur parpadeo seguidamente ante la propuesta, ¿una cita? ¿desde cuándo no salían en una cita? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - pregunto soltando una pequeña risa mientras se sentaba en la cama e invitaba a Alfred a sentarse a su lado, la invitación fue alegremente aceptada.

-Es sorpresa- sonrió infantilmente. -por cierto, felicitaciones por tu graduación Honey- lo felicitó revolviendo un poco su cabello.

-Gracias- recibió la felicitación con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Realmente tienes que ir a la facultad de medicina? - pregunto con un pequeño puchero cruzándose de brazos mientras su vista se mantenía fija en su bebe. Sabía muy bien que la facultad de medicina era la más difícil y ocupada de todas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto sin entender a qué venia la pregunta. Ya lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo, seria doctor, o quizás cantante, pero eso sería su hobby.

-Bueno, con un cerebro como el tuyo dudo mucho que llegues a entrar. Además, pienso en ¿Un doctor como tú? Jaja, incluso sin bisturí cortaras a la gente- empezó a reírse el americano mientras que el británico se sonrojaba por esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué? Alfred Jones- grito reclamándole, ¿Qué diablos se creía ese tonto americano para decir eso? Definitivamente no amaba a ese idiota -Tu… ¿viniese para felicitarme o a burlarte de mí? - gruño cruzándose de brazos enojado.

-Solo vine a decirte la verdad, dude- contraataco nuevamente entre risas.

-Fuera de mi casa- dijo levantándose de la cama y jalándole al mayor para sacarlo de su habitación.

-Vamos mi amor, no te enojes. - sonrió levantándose y envolviendo al menor en un abrazo.

-Eres un idiota-mascullo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, sin poder golpear al estadounidense por el apretado abrazo en el que se encontraba.

-Soy tu idiota- susurro para luego besar sus cabellos con delicadeza.

-Bobo- gruño nuevamente con su enojo aun presente. Alfred soltó el abrazo y revolvió el cabello del menor con su mano.

-Mañana a las 5:00pm en el parque central- sonrió felizmente.

-A esa hora trabajo- se quejó, no podía dejar su trabajo solo por una cita con el estadounidense.

-No me importa, tienes una cita con el gran Alfred F. Jones- dijo autoritariamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Y a mí tampoco me importa, estaré trabajando- Arthur chasqueo la lengua con molestia y lo empujó hacia la salida de su cuarto para mandarlo de allí.

-Ya sabes, te espero a esa hora donde fue nuestra primera cita- dijo ya fuera de la habitación del inglés.

-No voy a ir- gruño cruzándose de brazos y señalándole la puerta de salida de su casa con la mirada al mayor. Alfred suspiro profundamente al verlo.

-Te quiero, no lo olvides- se acercó besando su frente.

-Yo no- mascullo desviando la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo sé que si- rio alegremente mientras sonreía con superioridad.

-Ya lárgate de una buena vez- lo empujo nuevamente hacia la salida con un poco de enojo.

-Está bien, está bien- rio mientras era empujado fuera de la casa. Ya afuera miro nuevamente al británico, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y le dio un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndolo totalmente- hasta mañana Honey- se despidió al terminar el beso de manera delicada mientras se iba de allí a paso lento, debía regresar a su casa, de seguro su madre ya se habría percatado de que no estaba allí, o quizás Elizabetha.

-Good Bye- susurro aun con aquel rojo vivo cubriendo sus mejillas, sabía que el americano talvez no había escuchado su despedida, pero no le importaba, ya lo vería mañana, a pesar de que le había dicho que no, sabia lo terco que el estadounidense era. Dio un largo suspiro e ingreso a su casa, debía dormir, estaba muy cansado.

o-o-o-o

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Así se resumía su vida diaria. Pese a que Alfred insistía en que él se haría cargo de todos los gastos, no quería que lo haga. Él debía mantener a su familia. Esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente mientras limpiaba las mesas del restaurante turco donde trabajaba. Ahora más que restaurante parecía guardería. Días Lovino estaba allí con Isa, otros también Frederick estaba allí, jugando con Adam o con la niña. Y también había veces en las que Cleo se encontraba allí al cuidado de su padre. A ese paso una guardería le hubiese resultado a Sadiq más exitoso que un restaurante.

-Estas atrasado… por 2 horas- escucho la voz de Lovino tras suyo, haciéndolo pegar un respingo.

\- ¿Atrasado? Pero si hoy llegue temprano- se defendió sin saber él porque del reclamo del italiano, quien pareció darse una palmada en el rostro.

-No estar con Adam te afecta. - se burló del británico. Y era verdad, no podía negar que extrañaba a su retoño, pero se había quedado durmiendo en casa con su abuelita. - Estas tardes para la cita con Alfred- le recordó prendiendo su cerebro como un foco. Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta, era verdad, estaba atrasado, y por mucho.

\- ¡Bloody hell! - maldijo sacándose su delantal de trabajo rápidamente- Avísale a Sadiq que Salí por una urgencia- le pidió yéndose de allí corriendo. En pocos minutos ya se encontraba en el parque donde habían acordado verse. Su respiración estaba agitada y veía desesperado a todos los lados en busca del americano, no lo veía. Ya se empezaba a preocupar. Corrió hacia el lugar donde lo había encontrado en su primera cita, lleno de nieve, no estaba. Y para el colmo, también había empezado a nevar. Lanzo un largo suspiro mientras buscaba con la mirada a ese tonto estadounidense, tal vez… ya se había ido, se había cansado de esperar…

\- ¿No te dije a las 5:00? - escucho esa irritante voz a sus espaldas y dio un pequeño respingo por el susto, girando a ver al mayor allí parado sonriéndole, sin nada de nieve ni nada encima. - No soy tan tonto como para esperar en la nieve a que cierto caballero británico aparezca- soltó una carcajada, Arthur se sonrojo ante ese comentario. – se supone que los británicos son puntuales- le regaño divertido

-I-idiota… te dije que no iba a venir, tenía trabajo- se excusó sonrojado cuando el mayor se acercó a besar su frente.

-Y después de todo estas aquí- se burló, haciendo que un sonrojo más grande apareciera en su rostro. -Vamos adentro, tengo algo que mostrarte- lo jalo dentro del gran edificio de cristal tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya -Vamos al teleférico- anuncio mientras subían al ascensor que los llevaría al último piso donde podía subir a las cabinas de cristal que recorrían toda la ciudad. Nunca había ido en toda su vida, la entrada le parecía muy cara, pero, había algo extraño ahí. No veía a nada de gente. Ni siquiera los guardias que suelen estar en la entrada, o los que cobraban para que las personas pudieran entras, no había nadie.

-Pero… este lugar parece vacío ¿seguro que está abierto? - pregunto preocupado de estar en un lugar que estaba cerrado, era ilegal.

-Lo reserve- soltó con simplicidad, dejando al británico en shock ante sus palabras.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- casi grito asombrado, al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían en el último piso para dejarlos pasar.

-Lo reserve para los dos, por esta noche, para pasar nuestra cita juntos sin interrupciones- se explicó de mejor manera mientras lo jalaba fuera del ascensor con una sonrisa.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso, tonto- se quejó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ese chico sí que no sabía que estaba mal gastarse el dinero de esa forma ¿Cuánto le habrá costado alquilar ese lugar por toda la noche, desde las 5:00 de la tarde? De seguro un montonal de dinero.

-Pero yo quería pasar este día solo contigo- hizo un pequeño puchero de protesta y después beso al menor con amor.

-Idiota…- susurro al terminar el beso, con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro.

-Ven, entremos- lo jalo dentro de la cabina, cerrando la puerta de cristal tras suyo y se sentó en uno de los sillones, atrayendo al británico a su lado.

-Este lugar es muy espacioso- susurro sorprendido, dentro de la cabina había dos largos sillones para las personas que subiesen allí, y era muy grande- Se ve todo el cielo nocturno- sonrió, mirando por las paredes de cristal, podía ver el cielo despejado y las estrellas que se iban asomando poco a poco a medida que el cielo oscurecía.

-Lo sé, es hermoso- sonrió el americano mirando también al cielo con fascinación, pareciera que hasta las estrellas estaban de su parte ese día. Lanzo un pequeño suspiro, tenía que decirlo, era ahora o nunca. -Arthur, escucha bien lo que te tengo que decir…- su voz sonaba seria, haciendo que al británico le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda.

\- ¿Eh? ¿y-y ahora que te pasa?- pregunto algo preocupado y nervioso, mirando que el americano tenía la cabeza un poco gacha.

-Yo… Quiero que te mudes a vivir conmigo - la mente del británico se quedó en blanco ante esa propuesta

\- ¿Qué? ¿A-a tu casa? -pregunto sin comprender muy bien, hasta ahora habían estado bien, viviendo cada uno en su mundo diferente, pero el amor no era así… Francis le había dicho eso una vez. Llegaría algún día el momento en el que uno tendría que ceder a vivir en el mundo del otro. Pero… ¿Y su madre? De seguro la presidenta pondría el grito en el cielo y sería capaz de todo para destruirlos nuevamente si se mudaba con el estadounidense. -Alfred yo no…. - no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir ante esas palabras, nunca había siquiera pensado en dejar a su familia, en vivir sin ellos, sentía que aún no estaba listo para eso… pero ya lo había hecho antes ¿no? Pero solo por un corto tiempo… esta vez, sabía que el americano le decía para siempre.

\- Si, yo quiero que vivamos juntos, ya no quiero pasar más tiempo lejos de ustedes, no lo soportare- lo abrazo dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del menor. Arthur se mordió el labio inferior con culpabilidad, lo sabía, él tampoco quería seguir así.

-Yo tampoco… pero tu madre…-iba a continuar, pero en otro lo calló poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Yo me encargare de esa bruja, no dejare que nos separe, además de que es MI casa, está bajo mi propiedad legal- frunció el ceño recordando a su madre, sabía que Arthur tenía razón al estar asustado sobre ello, pero esta vez no dudaría en acabar con su propia madre de ser posible por sus dos amores. Recordaba que ella mismo le repetía eso cuando era pequeño una y otra vez, que debía convertirse en un hombre frio, capaz de acabar con su propia familia de ser necesario, y eso haría. Defendería a Arthur y a su hijo con uñas y dientes, ante todo.

-Aun así, Alfred…- nuevamente fue acallado, esta vez recibiendo una mirada seria y molesta de parte del mayor, que le decía que dejara de ponerle tantas trabas al asunto.

\- ¿No crees que ya hemos pasado separados mucho tiempo? - esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada. Era verdad, no se lo podía negar.

-Sí, pero…-trato de excusarse, el mayor lo interrumpió nuevamente, pareciera que no iba a dejarlo hablar para darle la contra nunca.

-Adam necesita una familia… necesita a sus dos padres juntos como debió haber sido en un principio- nuevamente las palabras del americano llegaban a lo profundo de su ser. Todo lo que decía era verdad, y no sabía porque pero causaba dolor en su pecho -no podemos privarle de algo tan maravilloso como una familia. Tú me enseñaste lo que era una familia, y quiero que mi hijo también lo sepa- Sus ojos mostraban determinación, Arthur lo pudo ver claramente

-Es también mi hijo- desvió la mirada con un pequeño nudo formándose en su garganta.

-Es de ambos, es el símbolo de nuestro amor- susurro agarrando la mano del menor y entrelazándola con la suya. Arthur soltó una pequeña risa ante esas palabras

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan cursi? - pregunto sonriendo un poco

-Siempre he sido así si es por ti- lo beso en la frente con cariño.

-Si, bien que antes no me querías ni ver y me insultabas cada que podías- rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos y con enojo al recordarlo.

-¡Iggy! Sabes que perdí la memoria, no es mi culpa.-reclamo indignado por aquellas palabras.

-Tsk, si, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos nuevamente.

-Hahahaha, eso es porque soy un héroe- sí, definitivamente Alfred no entendía el sarcasmo. Arthur suspiro profundamente hasta que escucho esas palabras que le hicieron sonrojarse una vez más- Te amo

-Y-yo también… - respondió sonrojado desviando la mirada. Sin embargo el americano lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, agarrando su rostro con delicadeza

-Por eso…Arthur Kirkland, ¿aceptarías al idiota Alfred Jones como tu esposo? - Propuso arrodillándose frente al menor con una cálida sonrisa mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja con dos anillos en ella.

-Idiot...-se había quedado sin más palabras. Su corazón latía a mil por hora ante esas palabras tan sencillas, pero con un significado tan profundo. Asintió con una sonrisa de felicidad, desviando la mirada sonrojado -Ya que no me queda opción…

-¡Iggy!- Reclamó, aunque sabía que el inglés solo lo decía porque estaba avergonzado.

-Te Amo- lo dijo sin rodeos, agachándose y uniendo sus labios con los del americano, para sorpresa de este, que no dudo ni un solo segundo en responder con mayor intensidad y pasión. En ese momento todas sus preocupaciones se fueron a la basura, no le importaba nada más que estar con ese hombre de ojos azules que lo enamoraba tanto.

-Yo también, te amo aún más- susurro al separarse del beso - ¿eso es un sí? - rio sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

-Por supuesto que sí, bobo- rodo los ojos con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Alfred se levantó y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras reía con emoción

-Como extrañaba a mi lindo Tsundere- lo besó repetidamente por todo el rostro.

-Idiota… no soy Tsundere… Yandere- se defendió contraatacando algo sonrojado. - Ngh- gimió al sentir como el otro lamia y besaba su cuello con pasión para después regalarle una de sus típicas sonrisas brillantes e infantiles.

-I love you so much- lo beso apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a acariciar la piel inglesa con sus frías manos, llevándolas bajo la ropa del menor.

-Hey… donde estas tocando…- gimió dando un respingo por las manos frías del mayor -Alfred…-suspiro alejándolo un poco de si, con inseguridad.

\- ¿No crees que ya es hora de darle un hermanito a Adam? - sugirió poniendo ojos de corderito para convencer al menor.

-Tal vez…- sonrió recargándose en el pecho del mayor, dándole la confirmación que este necesitaba para continuar.

-Como te adoro- sonrió besándolo una vez más, pero se separaron al sentir un brusco movimiento en el teleférico, se había comenzado a mover. - Ya comenzó, ven- sonrió cogiendo la mano del británico y llevándolo hacia una de las paredes de cristal del teleférico, dejándolo asombrado. Bajo ellos, toda la ciudad se encendía en luces brillantes y se podía ver en el parque central la palabra "I love you" hecha como luces, era maravilloso. Se volteo para ver al americano que estaba detrás suyo mirándolo con una sonrisa, y sonrió de igual manera.

-I love you too- contesto al mensaje escrito por las luces mientras besaba al estadounidense con delicadeza, siendo correspondido al instante. En medio de aquel beso Alfred cogió su mano izquierda con delicadeza y deslizo el hermoso anillo de compromiso por su dedo anular, le quedaba perfecto. - es hermoso…- susurro el británico al ver a aquel brillante anillo dorado en su mano.

-Es igual a ti- sonrió acariciando las mejillas del británico con delicadeza. - Ahora ya no te puedes casar con nadie más- le dijo con burla mientras le revolvía el cabello divertido.

-Eres un idiota…- susurro para luego besarlo nuevamente con suavidad. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso hasta que se tuvieron que separar por salta de aire.

-Te amo tanto, Arthur- sonrió desnudando por completo la parte superior del británico, comenzando a acariciar su pecho con lujuria y delicadeza, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por aquella cicatriz por donde había nacido su primogénito. Ese hermoso niño que con una sola sonrisa alegraba hasta su día más triste, al igual que su querido inglés. Los amaba tanto que daría la vida entera por ellos. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Alfred agarro las manos inglesas y las entrelazo con las suyas con cariño, para después besar al británico con amor.

Arthur termino de quitar la camisa del estadounidense para finalmente contemplar su cuerpo bien trabajado y fuerte a comparación del suyo.

Abandono el pecho del británico para bajar a sus pantalones, desabrochándolos lentamente. El oji-esmeralda dio un jadeo cuando sintió al mayor acariciar su entrepierna aun sobre su ropa interior, sentía que ya estaba totalmente erecto, y dolía en parte. Bajo una de sus manos a la entrepierna del oji-azul, sintiendo lo duro que estaba y lo grande que era aquel bulto. No lo había hecho en más de un año con el americano, y todo se sentía como si fuese su primera vez nuevamente.

-Ngh… Arthur- suspiro al sentir la mano del británico sobre su entrepierna, acariciándola sobre la ropa que estaba incomodando. Se dejó hacer mientras el británico algo avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor mientras sentía también esa cálida mano acariciando su miembro de la misma manera. Ambos soltaban jadeos pequeños por el placer.

La vista era simplemente hermosa, toda la ciudad adornada con luces de navidad mientras el teleférico se movía de manera lenta para poder disfrutar de la vista. Detuvo la masturbación mutua que estaban teniendo y alejo un poco al británico para girarlo. Arthur apoyo sus manos en el cristal logrando ver su reflejo sonrojado y también el hermoso cuadro que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Podía ver a Alfred detrás suyo a través del cristal, sus ojos estaban cargados de amor.

-Mira, mi amor- susurro detrás de su oreja provocándole un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda mientras sentía las manos del mayor sobre las suyas, entrelazándolas con amor- esto es lo que tengo que ofrecerte… una vista como esta todos los días, este país, y mi infinito amor- Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa al entender lo de "este país" cayendo en cuenta en lo que significaba casarse con Alfred F. Jones. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que sintió al mayor voltear su rostro para besarlo mientras que introducía su mano libre dentro de su ropa interior tocando su erección. Soltó un pequeño gemido durante el beso por aquella acción. Al separarse volvió su vista al paisaje y a su reflejo, podía ver como el estadounidense se deshacía de toda su ropa junto con la suya y como empezaba a masturbarlo nuevamente. Podía ver su reflejo, como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y la excitación en su rostro, definitivamente la vista era doblemente excitante, sentía que no iba a resistir mucho, menos si tenía al mayor desnudo tras suyo, apegando su cadera a la suya.

-Al…detente…ya no puedo más- pidió cerrando sus puños sobre el cristal y apoyando su cabeza allí mientras jadeaba de extinción. Alfred no se detuvo, siguió masturbándolo mientras repartía pequeños besos por todo su cuello y con su mano libre acariciaba su propia erección. En poco tiempo sintió la semilla tibia del inglés en su mano y sonrió al haber conseguido su objetivo, viendo por el cristal el rostro sonrojado y con algunas lágrimas de placer del menor.

-I love you Iggy…- susurro a su oído para después volver a voltear el rostro del oji-esmeralda y besarle apasionadamente. Arthur soltó un jadeo y se separó del beso al sentir como el americano separaba sus piernas y acariciaba lentamente su entrada. Sabía lo que venía. Y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo al fundirse con el del mayor después de tanto tiempo. - Agáchate y apóyate en el cristal- pidió de manera sexy haciendo que el menor soltara un pequeño respingo, pero obedeció agachándose un poco para poder levantar su cadera y así sería más fácil y cómodo. Nuevamente se besaron apasionadamente mientras el estadounidense acariciaba la entrada del menor con delicadeza, humedeciéndola más con el semen de el mismo.

Comenzó introduciendo uno de sus dedos bien lubricados con cuidado, sintiendo una queja de parte del menor durante el beso, lo cual lo hizo separarse. Arthur abrió más sus piernas en busca de comodidad, aquella invasión luego de tanto tiempo se sentía incomoda aunque no dolía mucho. Alfred movía aquel digito en círculos mientras lo besaba para acallar sus quejas. El segundo dedo entro de imprevisto, haciendo que el menor diera un respingo y se separara del beso del estadounidense cerrando sus puños sobre el cristal.

-Ah…Mgh- gimió sintiendo un ligero ardor y dolor ante la intromisión. Alfred al darse cuenta de ello empezó a mover sus dedos de manera más suave, separándolos con delicadeza para acostumbrarlo a lo que vendría. El tercer dedo entro con delicadeza, pero aun así era un tanto doloroso, haciendo que el británico apretara la mano del mayor que estaba sujeta a la suya.

-Estas muy tenso- susurro a la oreja del británico para luego morder su lóbulo con delicadeza.

-N-no lo he hecho en más de un año, como esperas que no esté tenso. - se quejó mientras sentía esos gruesos dedos preparándolo. Alfred soltó una pequeña risa ante esa respuesta. Era verdad, no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Arthur sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando aquellos dedos rozaron ese punto en su interior que lo hacía delirar de placer. Alfred se dio cuenta, estaba listo. Saco sus dedos con cuidado y empezó a entrar despacio en el cuerpo del menor.

-Ngh-Gimió adolorido al sentir como la punta de aquel gran miembro entraba en su interior. Oculto su rostro entre sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sus uñas raspaban el cristal del teleférico.

-Relájate un poco amor- pidió mientras besaba su cuello y seguía entrando con cuidado y lentitud, sintiendo como cada vez esas calientes paredes atrapaban su hombría en su estrechez. Cuando ya estuvo completamente dentro, el británico soltó un jadeo empañando el vidrio mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Dolía, ya lo sabía, siempre era así cuando recién entraba. Alfred rodeo su cuerpo en un abrazo mientras apoyaba su quijada en el cuello del menor- Sigues siendo igual que la primera vez Arthie- susurro a su oído dándole un pequeño escalofrío.

-Wan…ker…- lo insulto con la voz entrecortada aun intentando acostumbrarse a la hombría americana en su interior.

-I love you, my little brit- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el reflejo del rostro sonrojado del oji-esmeralda, era simplemente hermoso y excitante, pero quería verlo de frente, quería ver ese excitante rostro por el mismo, no por un reflejo. Saco con cuidado su miembro del interior del británico y lo giro con algo de brusquedad para cargar sus piernas.

-A-Al- gimió sorprendido por el brusco cambio. Por instinto rodeo con sus piernas la cintura americana y se sostuvo con sus brazos de su cuello para no caer. - ¡Ah! ¡Mgh! - gimió clavando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor al sentir como entraba nuevamente, pero esta vez de golpe, llegando hasta el fondo de una sola estocada. - D-duele Alfred, no seas bruto- se quejó adolorido.

-Im Sorry… ya no aguantaba más, te necesitaba Arthie- se excusó mientras acariciaba su espalda y besaba sus hombros y cuello para relajarlo- eres tan estrecho- susurro con lujuria a su oreja.

-Idiot…- se sonrojo a mas no poder y hundió mas su rostro en el hombro del otro. Sus ojos se fijaron aún más en aquel anillo, y vieron con nostalgia aquella águila que llevaba una rosa, sin dejarla caer- E-es el mismo símbolo que el del collar- susurro con nostalgia mientras que intentaba acostumbrase a aquel grande miembro en su interior. Aun sentía aquel dolor y ardor de la intromisión, pero, poco a poco iba menguando.

-Y tiene nuestras iniciales, al igual que la inicial del nombre de nuestro cachorrito, y nuestro futuro bebito- sonrió haciendo que el británico se sonrojara aún más al analizar la situación. Aunque no sabía si podría quedar embarazado nuevamente, pero si era por ese tonto americano no le importaría pasar nuevamente por lo mismo, sabía que esta vez no estaría solo en ello. Alfred movió su cadera provocando que el inglés se aferrara más a su espalda. Arthur también empezó a moverse ligeramente, subiendo y bajando con lentitud sintiendo como a su cuerpo llegaban ligeros calambres de placer y dolor mezclados.

Alfred al sentirlo moverse agarro las caderas británicas para guiar su ritmo. Ambos se movían coordinadamente, dando embestidas lentas pero profundas en el interior del menor, quien gemía y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda americana cada vez que aquel miembro se movía y llegaba cada vez más al fondo.

-Quiero ver tu rostro- susurro a su oreja con lujuria mientras hundía las caderas del menor sobre su hombría con brusquedad.

\- ¡Ngh! N-no- respondió avergonzado, no quería que el mayor lo viera así, en ese estado de excitación. Alfred se sentó en el sillón para poder tener más movilidad y estar más cómodos, la anterior posición era cansada. Intento ver el rostro del menor, pero este seguía hundiéndolo en su hombro.

-C'mmon Iggy- insistió mientras salía del interior de británico y volvía a enterrar de golpe las caderas del oji-esmeralda sobre su miembro.

\- ¡Ahh! - gimió sintiendo una mezcla entre dolor y placer ante aquella intromisión, Alfred había tocado su próstata en ese brusco movimiento.

-Déjame ver tu rostro- insistió cogiendo las manos del británico y entrelazándolas con las suyas, pudiendo al fin ver el rostro del inglés. Era la imagen más erótica que había visto en toda su vida, el británico con la boca semiabierta por el placer, los ojos húmedos y nublados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Solo eso basto para que su excitación subiera más y estuviera a punto de correrse. - I love you- lo beso con pasión mientras se movía en su interior nuevamente, alzando sus caderas y volviendo a bajarlas sobre su miembro. Arthur empezó a moverse por sí mismo de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo como el americano iba entrando cada vez más en su interior, logrando tocar su próstata. Pronto los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, Alfred lo ayudaba a subir y bajar y también movía su cadera al ritmo de los movimientos del británico, logrando dar embestidas rápidas y profundas, tocando su próstata a cada movimiento y haciéndolo delirar por el placer.

-I love you too- susurro sintiendo cada vez más cerca el final. A cada embestida se sentía en el cielo. Clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del mayor y disfrutaba gustoso de aquellos besos que el mayor le daba a cada segundo. Sentía su cuerpo perlado de sudor, al igual que el de Alfred.- A-al…ya no…- apenas podía hablar. El placer nublaba sus sentidos cada vez que sentía que el miembro del americano entraba en su cuerpo, cada vez que rozaba su próstata. - voy a…- aviso que el final estaba cerca, ya no podía aguantar más, a cada estocada sentía que moría de placer.

-Y-yo también… juntos- susurro apretando su agarre en las caderas del menor mientras subía aún más la velocidad, si era posible, y entraba cada vez más profundo, tocando el fondo y rozando aquel punto que hacia delirar al menor.

\- ¡Aaah! – gimió sonoramente enterrando aún más sus uñas en la piel del americano al sentir el orgasmo venir. Su blanca semilla se esparció entre sus vientres y lo dejo agotado.

\- ¡Ngh! - gimió el estadounidense al sentir que las paredes del inglés se hacían más estrechas, provocando que se corriera en su interior con un grueso gemido. Arthur al sentir el semen caliente del mayor en su interior soltó otro pequeño gemido mientras se abrazaba a la espalda contraria. Se sentía cansado, y no era para más, la posición en la que habían hecho el amor era cansada, más para él.

-I love you- susurro el oji-azul para después besarlo con delicadeza y amor, siendo correspondido por un cansado inglés.

-I love you too- susurro de igual manera mientras sentía que poco a poco su respiración se iba regulando. Alfred espero un momento a que las paredes del oji-esmeralda dejaran de apretarlo y lo levanto con cuidado sacando su miembro de su interior, recostándolo en el largo sillón mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Busco su abrigo tirado en el piso y saco un pequeño pañuelo para limpiar del cuerpo del menor los rastros de semen.

-A-al…no tienes por qué hacerlo- le dijo mirándolo de reojo, más el estadounidense le regalo una sonrisa y siguió limpiándolo.

-A menos que quieras dormir en un teleférico te seguiré limpiando para poder vestirte y llevarte a casa a descansar. - rio besando su frente nuevamente. Arthur cayo en cuenta en el lugar que estaban y se sonrojo aún más, ¡Era un lugar público, For God's sake!

-Tsk, eso te pasa por querer hacerlo aquí, idiot- se quejo avergonzado intentando levantarse para vestirse, pero el dolor agudo en su cadera se lo impidió- damn…

-Jeje, Iggy, te dije que no te movieras, te va a doler- le advirtió lo obvio y ya comprobado. Arthur rodo los ojos y vio en silencio como el estadounidense lo vestía evitando causarle dolor en el proceso. Realmente lo trataba como algo preciado y delicado, como un tesoro. Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse ante aquel pensamiento, jamás se había sentido nadie especial para ninguna persona en el mundo. Pero con Alfred era diferente, definitivamente, era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, pese a sus idioteces y ocurrencias, lo amaba, lo amaba mucho, a él y a su hijo, quien era la perfecta prueba de su amor. Realmente no podía concebir una vida sin Alfred en ella, ahora le era imposible, porque amaba a ese tonto estadounidense. Debía admitirlo, no quería nunca separarse de su lado, ya nunca más.

-I love you Alfred- susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

o-o-o-o

Empezó a despertar lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol dando en su rostro, molestándolo un poco. Quería seguir durmiendo. Se acomodó un poco, sintiéndose en una cómoda superficie, muy blandita y con aroma a café. Al moverse sintió un pequeño bultito a su lado, y unos brazos abrazándolo por la espalda. Asustado por ello empezó a abrir los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz y vio que el pequeño bultito a su lado, acurrucado contra su cuerpo era su pequeño bebe. Pudo ver el anillo dorado brillando en la mano que rodeaba su cintura, y su aroma a café, su amado y tonto estadounidense. Se dejó abrazar, sintiendo la calidez del momento y atrajo más a su pequeño a sus brazos, besando su cabecita ligeramente y después alzo su vista, mirando la habitación en la que estaba. Era la alcoba de Alfred.

Poco a poco su pequeño retoño fue despertándose, fregándose sus ojitos aun con sueño. Beso su cabecita nuevamente al sentirlo despierto. El pequeño lo observo con sus ojos azules como los de su padre y sonrió.

-Mami…- lo abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos- Good morning- el británico lo apachurro más a su cuerpo con cariño.

-Good Morning, little gentleman- sonrió a su bebe que reía feliz entre sus brazos.

\- ¿En verdad vamos a poder vivir con papi? ¿podemos mum? - le pregunto con ojitos de cachorrito, pero no fue él el que contesto.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi pequeño heroe- le sonrió el americano, llevaba despierto desde que sintió que el menor se movía. Arthur volteo el rostro para verlo al oír su voz, recibiendo un beso de buenos días en sus labios, sonrojándolo. - Buenos días mis dos amores- rio al ver el sonrojo en el rostro del inglés y la sonrisita en la cara de su bebe. Pasaron un momento más así, en ese cómodo calor familiar que pocas veces tenían hasta que el británico se sentó en la cama, reprimiendo una queja por el dolor en su cadera.

-Ya es hora de levantarse, vagos- les critico a ambos estadounidenses, quienes rieron de buena gana al escucharlo. Alfred salió de la cama y le beso en la frente.

-Tu quédate durmiendo un poco más, por lo menos hasta que el dolor pase honey, creo que me pase un poco ayer- rio divertido al ver que el británico enrojecía ante sus palabras.

-No hables de eso delante del niño- le reclamo algo enojado. Alfred soltó una pequeña carcajada y después agarro a su bebe en brazos, dándole besitos en todo el rostro y sacándole varias risas, al igual que una sonrisa enternecida de su mami.

El mágico momento fue interrumpido por una de las sirvientas que tocaba la puerta ligeramente. Alfred suspiro y se acercó a abrirla aun con su pequeño en brazos.

-Joven amo, buenos días- saludo cordialmente la mujer haciéndole una reverencia y después mirando al bebe en sus brazos enternecida. - El desayuno está servido, señor- le informo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, bajamos enseguida- la despidió con una sonrisa de igual manera, alegrando a la mujer de que su amo haya amanecido de tan buen humor. Arthur se levantó de la cama reprimiendo una pequeña queja, le dolía, pero era obvio si no lo había hecho en más de 6 meses, o incluso un año, no lo recordaba con claridad. Alfred al verlo dejo al pequeño nuevamente en la cama y fue a ayudar a su amor.

-Oye, puede ser que hayas sido un poco brusco ayer, pero no me dejaste invalido- se quejó al sentir como el mayor pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarlo. Alfred se rio ante su comentario.

\- ¿Así que no te deje invalido? Tal vez la próxima lo haga, mi amor- lo beso coquetamente. Arthur se sonrojo violentamente al escucharlo.

-El día en que lo hagas te dejare en abstinencia hasta los 80- gruño fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Uy… que malote- rio divertido mientras besaba su mejilla. Adam soltó también una carcajada infantil al verlos así. Ambos padres voltearon a ver a su pequeño con una sonrisa. - Traje tu ropa de tu casa, esta sobre el sillón de la sala, luego la acomodare en nuestro nuevo cuarto, este es muy pequeño- señalo la ropa perfectamente doblada sobre uno de los sillones de la mini sala de la habitación del americano. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo ¿muy pequeño? ¿acaso estaba ciego?

\- ¿Esto es pequeño para ti, idiota? - gruño cruzándose de brazos molesto. Alfred soltó una carcajada.

-Ya, ya, vamos a bañarnos para bajar a comer, gruñón- se rio, contagiando al bebe también. Arthur mascullo un poco antes de tomar un pantalón negro y una camisa verde y caminar hacia el baño, pretendiendo darse una ducha rápida él solo, pero fue detenido por el americano que venía con Adam en brazos también. - ¡Baño familiar! - sonrió antes de empujarlo dentro y entrar también con el bebe. Definitivamente se estaba arrepintiendo.

o-o-o-o

Luego de tomar un largo baño en familia y vestirse, los tres ahora estaban en el comedor de la mansión desayunando "normalmente" claro, si al tremendo banquete de la mesa lo podían llamar comida "normal". Adam estaba en su silla para bebe comiendo solito su papilla, demostrando a sus padres que podía comer solito ya a su edad de un año y medio. Ya era un niño grande. Arthur y Alfred rieron al verlo así, intentando no derramar nada de su comidita en el babero que tenía puesto, en verdad era un niño muy listo pese a su corta edad y el haber nacido prematuro. Estaban disfrutando su comida en familia, una de las pocas veces en las que pasaban juntos. el inglés soltó un pequeño suspiro disimulado mientras veía su alianza, con una gran preocupación en el corazón. ¿Qué pasaría si la madre del americano se oponía a ello? Era más que seguro de que lo haría. Y … ¿si volvía a intentar herir a sus seres queridos? No sabía que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, no sabía si esos momentos de ensueño que estaba viviendo en ese momento durarían para siempre. De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un beso en su mejilla y una mano sobre la suya, dándole fuerza y tranquilidad. Alfred lo miro preocupado, pidiéndole una explicación de su estado con la mirada para no decirlo en frente de su pequeño. Arthur simplemente negó con la cabeza y forzó una pequeña sonrisa, no convenciéndolo del todo, pero lo dejo al ver a la persona que iba entrando al comedor con una gran sonrisa al verlos allí.

\- ¡Arthur! ¡Adam! - casi grito corriendo a saludarlos, abrazando al inglés y llenando de besitos al bebe. Elizabetha estaba feliz de verlos nuevamente allí. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Me alegra mucho verlos- sonrió sentándose también en la masa para compartir tiempo con la familia, cargando a Adam en sus brazos mientras él bebe reía.

-Eli… a los tiempos que no te veía- le sonrió sinceramente a la mujer, quien enseguida noto los anillos en sus manos y formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Así que al fin deciden casarse! ¡Ya era tiempo! - rio, acompañada de un sonrojo del británico y una carcajada del otro. Pero ella lo noto, Arthur se sentía aterrado acerca de la idea de enfrentarse nuevamente a la madre de Alfred, y lo entendía. -Tienen todo mi apoyo, Arthie, solo mantente tranquilo y preocúpate solamente de tu bebe y deja que Alfred de encargue de la bruja- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Arthur simplemente asintió en un suspiro. Pero como dicen, de tanto tentar al diablo se asoma, justo acababa de llegar la presidenta a la mansión, entrando al comedor y encontrándose con aquel cuadro de su hijo, ese chico y su hijo bastardo allí, al igual que Elizabetha. La castaña al verla se levantó de la mesa junto al pequeño.

-Yo cuidare a Adam- susurro antes de salir de allí, Alfred y Arthur tenían que hablar con la presidenta, y preferían que su bebe no presencie esa conversación. Agradecieron internamente a la húngara de llevárselo en ese momento. La mujer miro con el ceño fruncido como la de ojos verdes se iba de allí con Adam y después miro a los dos hombres allí, que la miraban seriamente. Arthur agacho ligeramente la cabeza al verla en forma de respeto, sobre todo, aún era la presidenta del país.

\- ¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí, Alfred? - pidió una explicación con el ceño fruncido y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa contraria a la de su hijo.

-A partir de ahora esta es su casa- soltó con un tono firme, sin ligar a reproches- Yo me voy a casar con el- declaro. Los ojos de su madre se abrieron como platos y miro al menor con furia, Arthur desvió la mirada sintiendo que la debilidad lo invadía en ese momento. - No estoy buscando tu permiso, ni tampoco tu aceptación, me voy a casar con él y lo hare quieras o no- la miro con el ceño fruncido y determinación.

-Mocoso engreído ¿A quién crees que le estas hablando? Soy la presidenta de este país, y tu madre- le recordó con ira en su voz, por recibir esas palabras tan autoritarias y crudas de su hijo. Alfred golpeo la mesa con fuerza, causando que el menor se asustara un poco ante eso y también se levantara junto a él.

-Te recuerdo que TÚ me dijiste que debía asumir el puesto de presidente lo más antes posible, así que lo hare, ese puesto es mío, no tuyo- le grito enojado, sorprendiendo al inglés.

-Mocoso insolente…- mascullo enojada- cásate- escupió esas palabras entre dientes, dejándolos atónitos

\- ¿Q-que? - tartamudeo Alfred sin entender. Acaso… ¿había aceptado su relación? ¿le estaba permitiendo casarse con Arthur? El inglés estaba igual de sorprendido

-Te dije que te cases si te da la maldita gana, forma esa familia que quieres, con ese chico- lo miro derrotada. Ambos seguían sin poder creerlo. – Él se ha ganado mi admiración- admitió dejando al británico aún más sorprendido, al igual que al mayor de los dos. – Y la de tu padre- ante esas palabras los ojos del americano se desorbitaron. ¿su padre? ¿había despertado?

\- ¿El… él está despierto? - pregunto desesperado por una respuesta, su madre simplemente asintió, viendo como lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de su hijo. Arthur parpadeo confundido aun en shock y sin entender la situación. ¿es que acaso el padre de Alfred no estaba muerto? Pero todo el mundo lo había anunciado…

De repente sintió unos fuertes alrededor de su cintura, rodeándolo, y la cabeza del mayor en su hombro, mientras las tibias lagrimas majaban su camisa. La mujer se fue de allí, dejándolos solos, en su privacidad. Arthur correspondió el abrazo desesperado de americano, sin entender aun bien lo que pasaba.

-Al… ¿Qué está pasando? Dímelo- pidió una explicación, quería saber que era lo que había pasado con su padre, verdaderamente. El americano se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió para después besarlo con pasión.

-Papa… el yo creía que estaba muerto… pero en realidad estaba en coma, y acaba de despertar- le explico gimoteando, ahí el menor entendió algo, Alfred amaba a su padre, de verdad. -Tengo que ir a verlo, tengo que pedir tu mano delante de el- sonrió emocionado, Arthur simplemente lo abrazo nuevamente, sintiéndose feliz de que ahora nada estaba en su contra, nunca más. Elizabetha entro a la habitación, encontrándolos allí, con el americano sollozando y siendo abrazado por el menor, imaginándose el peor de los escenarios, y apachurrando más al pequeño bebe contra su pecho en forma de protección, por lo que había visto desde su ventana, la bruja ya se había ido.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Están bien? - se acercó preocupada, mas Arthur la calmo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, ella nos dio su aprobación- declaro el oji-esmeralda con una sonrisa mientras deshacía el abrazo con el estadounidense y se acercaba a tomar a su pequeño en brazos.

\- ¿Entonces porque Alfred llora como magdalena? - se quejó sin entender lo que pasaba. Adam al ver llorar a su papa empezó a sollozar también

-Calma, calma, par de magdalenas lloronas- reprendió el menor limpiando las lágrimas de su prometido y de su bebe. Ambos eran tan iguales.

-Papa despertó, hermana- dijo entre sollozos, aun no lo podía creer, lloraba de felicidad, de recordar que todo el mundo que se le había caído encima al perder a su padre nuevamente se comenzaba a levantar, y esta vez más fuerte que antes al tener allí a su apoyo emocional y a su pequeño heroe.

-Haa… cierto que venía a avisártelo- rio la húngara, Alfred la miro con mala cara

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? - le reclamo molesto

-Me distraje con esa cosita- sonrió al pequeño bebe que poco a poco paraba de gimotear al ver que su papa ya no lloraba. - ve a verlo, estaba preguntando por ti, y por Arthur- le sonrió. A lo que el menor parpadeo seguidamente ¿lo conocía? ¿Cómo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un dos por tres ya estaban frente a un lugar muy conocido por el británico, pero no sabía que hacían allí, en ese lugar donde le había encargado el mayordomo de Alfred el cuidar de su amigo en coma. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta dar con la habitación ya muy conocida para él, y cuando entro y vio a ese hombre comprendió de que se trataba, quedándose en shock. Allí estaba aquel anciano que siempre cuidaba cuando tenía tiempo, el que había cuidado hasta cuando fue a Inglaterra, y que cuando regreso solo lo había vuelto a ver unas 3 veces. Ahora ya despierto lo podía ver de mejor manera, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules como los de Alfred, con facciones parecidas a las de él, pero más toscas. Padre e Hijo al verse se abrazaron, riendo entre lágrimas luego de tanto tiempo. Se podía decir que Alfred no veía a su padre desde los 16, y ya mismo iba a cumplir 21. Luego del gran abrazo que se dieron el hombre de mayor edad de fijo en él, ese chico, se le hacía conocido, sabía quién era. Era ese chico que siempre lo había cuidado estando en coma, el que le había leído cientos de libros, que compartía historias de su vida con él, ese chico que muchas veces parecía estar con un corazón roto, ese chico que le contaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y ese bebe en sus brazos, pequeño y tan parecido a su hijo de bebe. Se acercó a ellos y los abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando a Alfred sorprendido. Arthur correspondió el abrazo con la mano libre que tenía mientras que su otro brazo el pequeño estaba siendo también apachurrado por su abuelo paterno.

-Arthur…- susurro al sentir su olor, definitivamente era ese chico. El inglés le sonrió cuando se separaron del abrazo y se inclinó un poco con respeto al saber que aparte de ser un hombre anciano, era el presidente, y era ¿¡El padre de Alfred!? Su futuro suegro...

-Me alegra que haya despertado y que se encuentre bien… no tenía idea de que era…- no termino su frase al ser acallado por el señor que simplemente sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que eres mi yerno- sonrió acariciando su rostro con paternidad- y este es mi nieto- agarro al pequeño en brazos con consentimiento de su madre, quedado encantado con él bebe que empezaba a reír con su toque.

-N-no entiendo… ¿se conocían? - pregunto el hasta ahora callado estadounidense. Su padre volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

-Hiciste una buena elección hijo, este chico tiene un corazón puro y hermoso- Arthur se sonrojo un poco ante ese alago, desviando su mirada con algo de vergüenza – Y si, lo conozco, pero solo conocía su alma, no su físico. Debo admitir que también es muy guapo- rio haciéndolo sonrojar aún más, Alfred lo apoyo con eso, pero seguía sin comprender de donde se conocía.

\- ¿P-pero de dónde? ¿Dónde se conocieron? - pregunto ansioso de saberlo.

-Él era el chico que me cuidaba cuando estaba en coma…- declaro dejando a su hijo en shock. Alfred miro a Arthur en busca de una explicación.

-Yo no sabía que era tu padre…- se excusó algo avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta, en verdad eran parecidos, padre e hijo, como Alfred y Adam también lo eran. ¿Es que acaso todos los Jones tenían que ser iguales?

-Así que… el que todo este tiempo te hacia sufrir… el que tenía prometida mientras tu esperabas a esta hermosura- miro al niño que ahora permanecía en los brazos del inglés nuevamente, bostezando con algo de sueño, era en verdad precioso- el que se iba a casar con otra, el que te había borrado de su memoria, y el que te trataba como basura, ¿era nada más y nada menos que Alfred?- El señor afilo su mirada hacia su hijo con reproche, Arthur se sintió avergonzado, nunca había pensado que aquel señor con el que desahogaba todas sus penas era nada más y nada menos que su yerno.

-P-papa… eso tiene explicación- tartamudeo nervioso, ¿en verdad? ¿su padre sabía todo?

-Lo sé, ya reprendí a Christine por todo, por lo de Amelia, esa chica es una muy buena mujer, pero no por eso iba a obligarte a casarte con ella para que dejaras a Arthur, y menos estando el embarazado, pero tú también actuaste como la peor basura del mundo al tratarlo mal cuando te fue a buscar en Quebec en vez de explicarle lo que pasaba ¿sabes lo que eso pudo provocar?- en ese tiempo el británico estaba viendo en carne propia como el americano era reprendido como un niño pequeño por su padre, Alfred estaba con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a contestar a su padre, quien al igual que a veces lo hacia Elizabetha, le jalo de la oreja como a un niño malcriado.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó pidiendo que su oreja fuese liberada. Arthur no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al verlo así.

-Y además de eso lo olvidas y lo engañas con una chica de quien sabe dónde mientras que el trataba de hacerte recuperar la memoria, pero tú siempre lo mandabas insultando, niño malo- lo reprendió jalando su oreja nuevamente.

\- ¡Duele papa! - se quejó frotando su oreja ya roja luego de ser soltada. -No fue toda mi culpa… también fue de mama- se quejó mirando a su padre resentido. Adam pese al alboroto se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su mami.

-Lo se… por eso la reprendí, le quite todo el poder que tenía sobre el país, y le advertí que no volviera a meterse con ustedes- suspiro profundamente, sorprendiéndolos. - Por eso, tienen todo mi permiso para casarse y Arthur- volteo a ver al aludido sonriendo- te mereces ser feliz, así que me avisas si este idiota te hace algo ¿sí? - le sonrió paternalmente, en verdad se parecía mucho a Elizabetha.

-Está bien- rio mientras se acercaba al estadounidense y enseguida era rodeado por los brazos de este y recibía un beso en la mejilla.

-Hijo… yo se lo duro que es ser presidente, no hay tiempo para la familia, tampoco para la diversión- le explicó con una mirada triste- por eso, no quiero que lo seas… déjame a mí el cargo, yo estoy como nuevo y sé que voy a vivir siquiera unos 20 años más, tan viejo no soy- rio jovialmente, y en realidad, apenas parecía ser un hombre de unos 50 o 60 años.- Se feliz con tu familia, dedícate a la carrera que quiera, siempre fuiste libre de escoger lo que quisieras ser, pero tu madre te metió en la cabeza eso de solamente aspirar a ser el próximo presidente, pero en realidad, nunca busque eso para ti, obviamente si tú lo deseas, puedes serlo, pero si no, vive tu vida en paz- le dio una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa en su rostro.- en realidad estoy muy orgulloso de ti, tengo un hermoso nieto y también un hermoso yerno- Alfred sentía que las palabras de su padre lo iban a hacer llorar de felicidad, en realidad sentía que un grande peso se quitaba de sus hombros. Rio al escuchar como llamo a su hijo y a su prometido y los abrazo a ambos con amor, sintiendo que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla. - Así que ve, ve y haz tu vida sin prejuicios ni problemas, se feliz con tu familia- Sintió los brazos de su hijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Gracias, gracias papa- sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos celestes.

o-o-o-o

_Ese día ambos lo recordarían como uno de los mejores días de sus vidas, en el que pudieron dejar de lado todo aquello que los ataba a la tragedia y ser felices finalmente. Ese día en el que hicieron el amor sin pensar nuevamente que algún día se separarían por sus diferentes mundos. El día en el que el mundo de Arthur y Alfred se fusionaron en uno solo. Arthur entendió lo que el amor verdadero era, no se trataba de que el uno renuncie a su mundo por entrar al del otro, sino de fusionarlos como uno solo. Un mundo ideal para ellos dos y su familia, Adam y Alice, la pequeña princesa que esperaban llegara al mundo en unos cuantos meses. _


End file.
